Chloe And the Bee
by anxresi
Summary: Chloe Bourgeois has a very happy life. She's the daughter of the mayor of Paris. She gets her kicks from bullying the truly pathetic Marinette. She thinks she's on the verge of a breakthrough with the hunky Adrien. Then suddenly, a comb appears... And with it, a weird bee creature that wants to make her a superhero and a better person. It's not taking 'no' for an answer, either...
1. The Bee Has Landed

Master Fu was a troubled man. He paced up and down in his little room, with much on his mind.

He'd just finished off his final yoga session of the day, and was concentrating on a very important matter: The distribution of the Miraculous.

The ones representing the Ladybug and Cat had been handed out months ago, and Fu couldn't be happier with the way things were going for their holders, Marinette and Adrien.

But, just recently, the Akuma attacks had increased, both in frequency and ferocity, and now it was time to start consider sending out the other magical items in his possession, each one symbolising an animal.

Including... The bee.

Fuu had earmarked the new owner of the comb which summoned the creature behind the Miraculous, and transformed the recipient into the superhero who'd wield the valuable power against the forces of evil.

But he had more than a few misgivings over the girl who stood to benefit from this magic. Mainly because, having observed her from a distance for a considerable period of time, he'd discovered a few not-so-comforting truths about her.

Namely, that she was a bully. A spoiled brat. A person who seemed to care little for the feelings of others. An individual who thought the world revolved around them.

Oh, and the girl seemed responsible for at least half of the Akuma attacks thus far, as a result of her haughty attitude and insulting demeanor towards others.

He'd tried to find a way out of it. Uncover some loophole he could exploit, to give this precious artifact to someone more deserving. Anything, but the worst option...

Sadly, rules were rules. He couldn't deny destiny, and time was running short. He had no other choice, but to entrust the miscreant with this mystical comb.

But, not without having a word with the magical creature residing within the item first.

Without further ado, Fu opened up the Miraculous box, and took out the relic which was represented by the bee.

All of a sudden, a strange insect shape appeared in the air, the yellow and black figure was about the size of the old man's head, and began hovering next to him.

"Hello there, master." The creature buzzed with joy. "If there anything I can do for you, on such a fine day?"

"Actually, yes there is..." Master Fu tried to smile as best as he could. " I do believe it is time for you to leave me. The world isn't getting any safer, and your powers will soon be needed to nullify the new threat that lies just beyond the horizon."

"Wait, does that mean..." The bee-type figure's wings slightly diminished in sound, as if it were waiting for a big announcement that it didn't want to be drowned out by it's own noise.

"Yes, I have found your next holder..." Fu meant to carry on, but was stopped by an extremely excited large insect, as it let out a huge cheer, before alternating between flying around the room with wild abandonment, and hugging the old man with barely restrained vigour.

It's not like the yellow and black creature liked leaving Fu. In fact, it loved the Master as if he was it's own father. It's just that it had heard stories from the other Miraculous of the recent brave deeds of Cat Noir and Ladybug, and was extremely eager to replicate them out in the wider world again, rather than be cooped up in a small box for the rest of it's long life.

"Wait just a second..." Fu used his surprisingly sharp reflexes to grab the insect gently, bringing it's heedless flight to an abrupt halt. "There's some things I should tell you about the young lady who'll be your new owner, and you might not like what I have to say..."

The creature smiled skeptically at the old man. What could he possibly tell it, to dampen it's enthusiasm? What news would stop it from feeling on cloud nine? It had been waiting literally **year** **s** for another holder, and now it had found one, nothing could crush it's spirit...

Right?

...

 **Wrong**.

The large insect listened in utter dismay as Fu regaled it with tales of thievery. Manipulation. Lies. Bribery. Verbal and physical attacks. A prima donna attitude. The personality of someone who doesn't give a hoot about anyone, besides themselves.

This girl sounded, in short, like a complete nightmare.

And, she was the yellow and black creature's new wielder.

Somehow, the cramped confines of the box didn't seem too unwelcoming anymore.

It's smile became a frown. The wings dropped. The whole body seemed to almost fall out of the air...

Fu watched this reaction with a sense of growing unease. What if it refused to go? Would he have to order it to head out? It would be the first time he'd have to force a Miraculous to leave, not that he could blame the creature's hesitancy...

"I'll do it."

The old man looked up, surprised at the bee-like being's change in tone. The wings were humming as quickly as usual. The posture was straight again. Most of all, there was a steely look in the eyes, almost as if it knew what it had to do.

"Are you **sure** about this? I think you'll find her a handful..." Fu added a note of caution.

"Well, I'll just have to be even more of a nuisance then." The insect sounded very determined indeed. "She'll have no choice, but to accept me. As for her behaviour, well we'll just see what we can do about that somewhere along the line..."

...

"... Get me an organic fruit smoothie from the kitchen, with a twirly straw this time! Or, I'll have you fired just as quickly as the last cretin to have your job! Bring it up to my room in five minutes flat! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Yes, Ma'am! At once Ma'am! Whatever you say, Ma'am!"

It had been a good day for Miss Chloe Bourgeois. She had not only managed to frame her most hated rival Marinette for putting a tack on the teacher's chair, giving the pigtailed girl at least a week's worth of detention in the process, she'd also managed to cuddle up to her childhood friend, now boyfriend (although, he would tend to disagree) not once, but twice during recess. Yes, life was indeed good...

Now, it was about to get even better. Her father, the lord mayor of Paris, had just informed her he was holding a special party for the upcoming visit of the Prime Minister of Britain, which she of course was invited to attend. And the best bit was, she was allowed to pick a brand new outfit for the occasion...

With **unlimited credit**!

Needless to say, as soon as she got in from class, she made a beeline to her laptop on her bed, in the luxury hotel where she lived on the best suite. It was her intention to spend the rest of the evening scouring the Internet, looking at what all the celebrities were wearing, and picking the latest and greatest designer dress with accessories that her humungous budget could afford. Nothing was off limits for Daddy's Little Princess, after all.

It was when she dived onto her duvet, she discovered it. Huh? _What was this underneath her legs_? She rolled over to the side to discover a tiny box, replete with archaic writing and odd symbols engraved on it.

 _It must be a present from Daddy._ Chloe surmised, with a wide grin. _He's always doing things like this for me, and don't I just deserve it_? She lifted up the lid with aplomb, wondering what expensive trinket lay within...

It was a comb . A measly, pitiful yellow comb. Sure, it was quite a nice looking comb... But, just a comb nonetheless. It didn't even look like it was made out of anything valuable.

Chloe rolled her eyes in disgust. She'd got all excited, over practically nothing. She threw the useless item onto the floor, and was just about to start her search for the perfect evening-wear when her phone rang.

"BEEP BEEP"

"Hello, who is that?"

"H-hi, Chloe! It's your best friend, Sabrina!"

"Oh, you. What do **you** want?"

"U-um... W-well I was just wondering... You know what I told you last week?"

"What, that my new eye foundation looked perfect on me? Yes, Sabrina. But I knew that already."

"N-no, not that. I mean... About my grandmother dying..."

"Oh, that. Well I am sorry, but we've all gotta go at some point. Is that really all that you rang me about?"

"O-oh, no, no. I-I was wondering... Just this once... I'll never ask you again..."

"What is it, Sabrina? Spit it out, I'm extremely busy!"

"S-sorry! I do have a tendency to go on, don't I?! That's what my mother is always telling me, anyway. She says..."

"SABRINA!"

"O-oh n-no, I did it **again** didn't I? I-I apologise. I'll get straight to the point now, Chloe. Did you hear the funeral for my Nana is tomorrow?"

"No, I didn't. Why on Earth would I need to know about that?"

"W-well, as I was going to say, you know I've done your homework every day for the last few years, d-do you think I could... T-take that day off from it tomorrow, please? I promise I'll do double the day after. Triple, even!

"..."

"C-Chloe, hello? I-is that a yes? C-can you hear me? H-have we been cut off...?

"...Sabrina, can I tell you a little story?"

"O-oh, Chloe! I can still hear you! For a moment there I thought..."

"The story is about a useless, red-haired, ugly girl with four eyes and no friends. Well, she had one GREAT friend, but she lost that girl because of her thoughtless SELFISHNESS."

"C-Chloe, y-you c-can't m-mean..."

"Yes, Sabrina I'm talking about you. You DARE to call me, on the eve of one of my biggest fashion crisis in YEARS, to bother me, with THIS?"

"S-sorry C-Chloe, I-I j-just t-thought... "*SOB*.

"Well, the answers NO, Sabrina. NO, NO, NO, NO! Get the message through your thick skull, yet? And just for that little attempt at rebellion, you know that smart little table at the best restaurant in the city we were due to be eating at soon?"

*SNIFF*... "Y-yes?"

"It's looks like I'll be eating **solo** there now. You need to buck your ideas up Sabrina, and realise that I can either make your life unbelievably comfortable, or unbelievably **un** comfortable . So, which is it to be?

"I-I d-don't..."

"Well, when you've figured it out contact me again. Just not tonight, because I have to decide how to spend thousands of my daddy's euros. So, go away."

"B-but C-Chloe..." *CLICK*"

The wealthy Bourgeois girl hung up. She sighed a bit at having to treat her best friend so harshly, but she deserved it. Honestly, such a lot of fuss, over nothing. No-one reacted like that when Chloe's mother died, least of all her or her father.

Of course, she felt like crying like a little baby at the time, but her Daddy soon taught her how pathetic she looked, so such behaviour was soon curtailed. She owed so much to him...

"Well, it looks like all the rumours about you were true. Talk about heartless..."

 **What**? _What was that noise_? Chloe looked around the room in consternation. She saw nothing. It must be just in her imagination. The stress of dealing with her annoying bestie, and picking out an ensemble on such short notice. _Now, where was that idiot with her smoothie_...

"And, you call yourself her friend. Disgusting. I can't believe I got stuck with someone like you..."

Chloe's eyes widened in shock. That **definitely** wasn't just in her head. The voice sounded female, and came from above her. She looked up, slowly, in growing horror...

The figure above her looked like a massive wasp, but with a few major differences. It had four legs, and two arms, folded in exasperation. Rapidly flapping wings, emitting a loud humming noise. A cute little head, with two small antenna on top, but a very cross expression on the face. As Chloe cuddled her pillow in terror, it continued to speak.

"Hello, my name is Zzubo. I would like to say it's a pleasure to meet you, but from what I've just witnessed, I'm afraid that would be a fib. First of all, please treat my Miraculous with respect. Don't dump it on the floor, just because it's in your way. Pick it up, and perhaps we can discuss why I'm here, as well as a few other things, like your attitude problem, which is most unbecoming of a superhero..."

But 'superhero' was the last word Miss Chloe Bourgeious heard, before she fainted dead away.

Zzubo sighed in frustration, her antenna twitching irritably. "It's gonna be a long night..."


	2. Beemused

A cute little blonde haired girl running around a field, laughing on a sunny day. A young woman of similar appearance following her, grinning. "I'm gonna catch you!" " **I'm gonna catch you**!"

The child, despite her best efforts of weaving and dodging everywhere, is grabbed by the woman, her attempts at evading capture a failure. She doesn't seem to mind though, judging by her non-stop giggling, as the older female spins her around, and around, and around...

"JULIETTE! WHAT ARE DOING WITH THE GIRL?! PUT HER DOWN THIS INSTANT! WE HAVE A FUNCTION THIS EVENING WITH THE AMBASSADOR OF GUINEA! HOW AM I GOING TO MAKE HER PRESENTABLE IF YOU DROP HER, AND SHE BREAKS A LEG?!"

A male voice rings out above the joviality, stopping the pair's antics and instantly causing the sunshine to be clouded over by shades of grey. A figure emerges from the haze: An officious looking man, wearing a posh suit and smelling of expensive aftershave.

"But, Andre..." The woman pleads, putting down the child but still holding onto her hand. "We were only having fun. Can't you see she needs a break from the campaigning? It's the first time we've properly been outside together for weeks, between that and her private tuition..."

" **Nonsense** , Juliette!" The resolute man bustles forward, roughly snatching the girl from the grip of the older female. "You love coming to parties every day with your Daddy, don't you, sweetheart? As usual, you can pick out any outfit you want. Just smile for the cameras when you see them, and tell those newspaper chaps who your papa is. They eat up that kind of thing..."

"Yes, Daddy..." The little girl mutters, as she's led away from playtime. Her father's touch feels less emotional than her mother's, almost business-like.

"You might even see that nice friend of yours there, the one from the well-off family..." Andre attempted to cheer his daughter up. "Don't try and socialise with anyone else, though. It would be a major scandal if word were to catch on that my little princess was hanging about with the commoners. And don't be too friendly with the hired help, either. They're there to do a job, not be your chums. I know you're a sweet girl who wants to get on with everyone, but their kind are so far beneath you it would be laughable, if it weren't so tragic. Just give them orders, and that's it. **Do I make myself clear**?"

"...Yes, Daddy." The child repeated her familiar refrain.

"Good girl!" Andre seemed pleased at her affirmation of his rules. "I have big plans for our future, and I wouldn't want you to ruin them by getting involved with the wrong crowd. Your mother just doesn't understand how important this is for us, but I know you do. Now, shall we go inside so you can be prepared? I promise you'll have chance to say goodnight to your Mummy before you fall asleep tonight. Maybe."

"...Yes, Daddy."

And, as the child was brusquely led away by her father, she could only stare back at the disconsolate, fading form of her mother. The older woman's arms were outstretched while calling her name futilely, a single tear running down her cheek.

The little girl desperately wanted to go back. To hug her mama again. To kiss her. To feel her delicate fingers on her brow...

Hold on...

Those fingers were hairy...

...

Chloe Burgeois burst awake with a start, gasping for air. All hopes of thoughts of what had transpired in her room that day being a terrible, terrible dream were quickly extinguished out by the grotesque image of the giant talking bee hovering above her, with one of it's arms stroking her forehead.

"Oh, you're up." It said, uninterestingly. "Shame. You look so peaceful when you're asleep, like a sweet girl. Of course, as soon as you open your mouth, that illusion is shattered. It's hard to tell though, through all those layers of make up..."

Chloe was so taken aback by the effrontery of this... **Thing** , she wasn't sure whether to scream out loud for help, or shout obscenities at it. It had trespassed into her private quarters, made her faint, insulted her appearance...

And... _was that her fruit smoothie it was holding in it's other arm_?!

"Oh, that." Zzubo met her gaze, as it turned to the almost finished beverage. "Your servant left it at your front door when you didn't answer his call, so I took the liberty of finishing it for you. Generally, I prefer nougat to eat, but when I'm thirsty, I'll have pretty much anything."

Chloe's shock and awe at what was happening ebbed a little on hearing this, and she couldn't stop herself from asking "A bee... That eats **nougat**?"

"Yep. It's my favourite food. It helps revive me when I'm low on strength. And I'm not a 'bee', I'm a kwami. Although I suppose, it's an easy mistake to make..." Zzubo hummed in thought. "Anyway, all that will be explained to you in time. We have a lot to talk about..."

"The only thing we have 'to talk about' is whether you'd prefer to be squashed or sprayed, Ms Talking Bug!" Chloe Burgeois got up from where she lay, and began to march towards her bedroom door to summon help. She was **not** going to be ordered about by a giant insect in her own hotel.

" **Oh no, you don't**!" Usually a peaceful creature, all it took was for the spoiled brat in front of Zzubo to call her a 'bug', and it bought out her worst side.

Chloe's vision was suddenly obscured by a mixture of yellow and black, as the Miraculous creature flew directly in front of her. Guiding the teenager back to the bed, the heiress could only listen with a slack jaw as Zzubo began to lay out a few ground rules.

"Number one: I'm not going anywhere, as tempting as it is. Number two: You are to refer to me as Zzubo. Not a bug. Not a bee. **Zzubo**. Number three: You are going to listen to **everything** I have to say tonight. My Master has sacrificed too much, and there's too much at stake, for your petty whining to be of any consequence. Your fashion parade is going to have to wait. Number four: Seeing as how you can apparently order anything and it arrives here in a flash, I'll have a bag full of nougat, please. Though I dare say, looking at the decor of this room, if I wanted caviar bought up, that wouldn't be a problem either..."

Chloe heard this growing list of demands with increasing incredulity. _What a pushy bug! Who does she think she is?!_ The teenager thought, while still looking for an opportunity to escape. She thought she'd spotted one, when Zzubo turned her back for a moment...

Only for the chance to be quickly snuffed out, as the bee-like creature flew quickly to her side, forcing her once again to retreat to the relative comfort of her bed. She couldn't see a stinger on the insect, but that didn't mean she was going to take any risks.

"...Five." Zzubo added, with growing impatience. "We're going to have a chat about improving your behaviour. Like it or not, you will have great responsibility as a superhero, and continuing along your current path isn't an option..."

"SUPERHERO?!" All of a sudden, Chloe was all ears, remembering the final word the bee thing had said before she'd slipped into unconsciousness. "You mean, like Ladybug and Cat Noir?!"

"Yes, though it pains me to say it..." Zzubo made a mental note to hold onto her Miraculous item for now, until the brat in front of her truly deserved to use it. "Now, what lays ahead won't be easy for either of us, and it might take a while to adjust. But I am positive, that with the passage of time, and lots of hard work along the way ..."

But Chloe wasn't listening, and was currently in the middle of bouncing off the walls of her plush room with pure elation. "I'M GONNA BE A SUPERHERO! I'M GONNA BE A SUPERHERO! I'M GONNA MEET LADYBUG AGAIN! SHE'LL DITCH THAT LOSER CAT NOIR, AND SHE'LL HAVE THE HONOUR OF BEING MY NEW SIDEKICK! THEN, WE CAN SAVE PARIS... NO, THE WORLD TOGETHER. MWHAHAHAHAHA!" She was even willing to put up with that creepy giant insect for a bit, in exchange for the limitless power and glory her future life promised.

Zzubo shook her head in bewilderment. Her new holder was sounding more like Hawk Moth than her idol Ladybug. This was gonna take longer than she thought.

 **Much** longer.


	3. A Beeality Check

Chloe was beside herself with joy. _At last,_ she thought, as she continued to leap around her bedroom as if on some kind of legal high. _I'm finally going to be given the recognition I deserve. Not just as the daughter of the mayor, but as a superstar in my own right. I wonder what I'll call myselfas a superhero. Something exotic, perhaps? As long as it'll get me in the headlines and on TV, I'm fine with it_. _I can even give up the cosplay!_

Zzubo watched the exertions of her new owner with barely disguised contempt. She thought this might be the vain teenage girl's reaction to hearing the news about her potential new powers... A celebration based on pure self-gratification. She'd seen the same kind of initial outbreak of narcissism from a handful of her previous users, though perhaps not to this extent. Well, it was time to deflate this young lady's balloon, before things got even more out of hand.

"You're not ready yet." Came the armour-piercing statement from the bee-type creature, and it was spoken so clearly and bluntly it even stopped the boisterous Chloe in the middle of her merrymaking.

The heiress laughed at such a patently ridiculous opinion. "Oh please..." She scoffed, wiping sweat off her face, so her mascara wouldn't smudge. "Of **course** I am! Why, I've been in training for ages! This hotel is practically a gym for me, when I run through the floors! I'm **much** stronger now than I was this time last year..."

"Yes, I've heard all about your shenanigans in costume, chasing after, 'Mr. Moustache'..." Zzubo interrupted, with little humour. "And I don't doubt you must have a lot of strength, to carry around that gigantic ego of yours. However, your personal fitness is not the issue here, as your transformation takes care of whatever physical attributes you lack."

Chloe blushed upon hearing her secret blurted out in the open so easily. "Have you been spying... Wait, it's not important. Why do I care about what a giant bug thinks, anyway?! You might be able to talk, but you're still just an icky pest to me. Take me to this 'Master' you spoke of earlier. I'm sure he'll see me as the wonder I am..."

Upon hearing this, Zzubo let out a derisive laugh, which sounded like a mixture between a hum and a buzz. "You must be joking. He's the one who told me what a spoiled, self-centred brat you were in the first place. The only reason I'm here at all is because it was foretold you were to be my new wielder. Do you really think **you'd** be my first choice if we were able to pick and choose our users? Ha!"

Chloe was taken aback momentarily, the insect's curt dismissal of her value chiselling away at her confidence. "Y-yeah, well... I wouldn't really want you either. I carry off the yellow and black look far better than you ever could. Plus, I don't even like honey." She finished off this devastating critique by sticking her tongue out at the creature, in a startlingly mature display.

Zzubo sighed in irritation. This was just getting pathetic now. "Shall I tell you why I'm sure you don't qualify to be a hero yet, or indeed by my estimation, at any point in the near future?"

"Yes, yes!" Chloe stated with impatience. " I have the money. I have the looks. I have the desire. I have the style. What more could I possibly need?!"

"This." Zzubo suddenly flew forward to the teenager's chest area, and lay a hairy leg just underneath her ribcage. "It's called **heart** , and is usually a prerequisite in superheroes. Unfortunately, from what I have heard and seen from you so far, yours is as dark and shrivelled as the flowers at my Master's apartment he forgot to water for over a year!"

Chloe took a step back upon hearing this. That idiot Kim, who'd had the gall to ask her to be his Valentine and subsequently transformed into Dark Cupid after she'd humiliated him, had said something very similiar. "How... How dare you! Everyone at school **loves** me! They appreciate my honest opinions about their appearance, and adore the little pranks I play on them from time to time . I'm generous, too. In fact, I gave my best friend an expensive brooch recently, to symbolise our deep bond..."

"Would this be the same **friend** you routinely treat like a slave, and have just shown no sympathy for when her family member died?" Zzubo frowned, in front of a shellshocked heiress. "As for your so-called popularity, I wonder who finished in last place at the class election, losing by a record margin? I don't call locking someone in the toilet during picture day, getting a pupil suspended under false pretenses and mocking someone suffering from stage fright, amongst other atrocities, harmless pranks, either. The term I'd use for that is **bullying**."

Chloe was aghast that this giant insect knew so much about her private life, and she continued to back away, a few silent tears streaming down her cheeks. "W-who...W-who told you all that?!"

"Does it really matter? And don't bother to deny it... Because i know it's all true." Zzubo hovered above the teenagers head, looking at her in disapproval. "The fact is, you're the least deserving holder of a Miraculous I've ever met, and believe me when I say that I've seen quite a few in my time. But, that just makes the challenge before me all the more greater..."

Zzubo suddenly zipped forward to get right in Chloe's face. The girl wasn't prepared for this manoeuvre, and fell back onto her bed in fright. Before she could get back up again, the bee creature had already landed on her midriff, and was staring straight at her with it's large orange eyes. Unsure of what else to do, the teenager craned her neck to return it's gaze.

"Hear me, Miss Chloe Burgeois, born into privilege but deserving none of it..." Zzubo spoke ominously. "I'm not here to **help** you to change. I'm saying you **are** going to change, whether you like it or not. The Miraculous cannot be used by the heartless, especially those responsible for most of the Akuma incidences thus far anyway. To turn you into the superhero you want to be will take enormous effort on my part, and a lot of strain on yours. But with the fate of the world at stake, I have no choice in the matter. And neither, I'm afraid, do you."

Chloe wanted to protest. She felt like screaming the place down, so that help would arrive, they could capture this freakish creature and the whole unpleasant ordeal would be over.

But something the creature had said about the world being in jeopardy if she didn't comply, and also the fact she was completely unused to being spoken to in that manner paralysed her tongue for now, and under extreme duress she found herself stammering "W-what s-should I-I d-do n-now, Ms Bee?"

For the first time since her unscheduled arrival in the bedroom that day, Zzubo genuinely smiled. "Now, that's better. The first thing you're going to do is call your friend back, and apologise for your rudeness. You will also offer your condolences for her loss, and tell her it's fine for you to do your own homework tomorrow. Then, after you've ordered me some nougats from downstairs, we can start discussing other things. Like how to start using your honoured position for the good of the community, instead of just for yourself, as well as your constant persecution of your fellow classmates."

Chloe gasped upon hearing all these strict conditions, as the bee creature took off once again, this time to a comfortable chair in the corner, where for some reason it started examining the golden comb the heiress had discarded earlier.

The mayor's daughter was too stunned at present to ask for it back though, as she got off her bed to stagger almost zombie-like to her door, to order the sweets the insect had requested. "Er, do you want chocolate with your nougats, Ms Bee?"

"Just the nougats will be fine, thank you. Oh, and seeing as how we'll be spending a **lot** of time together from now on, please do remember to call me Zzubo."

"Yes... Zzubo..." *Mutter*


	4. Beelligerence

Chloe sighed with relief, as she lathered up her precious hair with a dose of expensive imported herbal shampoo. _Finally_ the teenager thought, while relaxing under the soothing warm water spurting from the showerhead. _Some time to myself. If I have to listen to one more lecture from that overgrown insectoid tonight, I'm liable to throw myself off the edge of the building._

She'd really been given the third degree. About how bullying was wrong, why she should care for others besides herself, the amount of people she could help as the mayor's daughter if she put her mind to it, the reasons why she didn't have any friends besides Sabrina... On and on that bee creature went, poking her in the side at various intervals when she'd almost nodded off.

Just yesterday, if you'd showed her a bug could talk, she'd have declared it a minor miracle. Now, the real trick was getting it to shut up. _Who did this 'Zzubo' think she was, her mothe_...

Chloe froze momentarily at this juncture, expertly repressing memories of **that** day from assailing her consciousness again. _I can't break down again_...

Instead, the heiress refocused on the fact that she was beginning to think of the bee thing as 'she' rather than 'it', and was even referring to it by name in her mind. _But why_ , she pondered, reachingfor a flannel to wipe her eyes. _She, I mean, it's an insect. Zzubo isn't a person, she doesn't deserve to be... Wait, let me rephrase that..._

Lost in a state of confusion, even in her own head, Chloe failed to spot the shadow cast over her body inside the cubicle. It was only when every last trace of soap had been washed from her face, that the teenager noticed the oddly shaped silhouette on her naked frame. Hoping against hope it was just a trick of the light, she slowly moved her head upwards...

It was no optical illusion. There was Zzubo staring right back at the girl, a blank expression on her face, perched right at the top of the unit. Even as Chloe screamed, covering herself as much as she could, and turned the air blue with profane language, the creature still didn't budge from it's spot.

"What... What are you **doing** in here?" A very red-faced girl demanded to know, the shower curtain wrapped around her person.

"I was just curious as to what you looked like without all that make-up on..." Zzubo replied, unmoved by her wielder's ire. "I've always wondered why humans waste so much of their money on that stuff, when most of the time, they look better with just keeping their skin natural. Seeing you now, I'm inclined to think you're fine without all that junk. Of course you can afford it, but even so..."

"GET OUT!" Chloe moved to grab a bottle of conditioner from the nearby cabinet, intending to use it as a projectile weapon. " WHO INVITED YOU IN HERE ANYWAY?! DON'T YOU WEIRD CREATURES HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR PRIVACY?!"

Zzubo blinked a little at her new owner's tantrum, but stayed where she was. "Well, you didn't say I **couldn't** come in, did you? And don't flatter yourself, with all the previous holders I've had, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before. Well, apart from that large scar on your right butto..."

Before the insect type could finish her sentence, the plastic bottle was thrown at her, forcing the bee creature into the air. After watching the item crash harmlessly against the wall, she turned her attention back to Chloe, who was now fumbling around for something even bigger to launch at her.

"Fine, **fine**. If you're going to be like that, I'll leave." Zzubo sighed. "I have a few leftover nougats to finish off from earlier, anyway. But don't think our session tonight is over by any means. We've already covered why it is wrong to pick on others... But there's something else my Master told me that I'm interested in. Namely, why the vast majority of your attacks seems to target a very nice girl called Marinette, who's never done anything to you. We'll discuss that when you've finished. Do try and be quick, now."

The large insect then took her long-awaited departure, and Chloe felt she could at last relax again. _Isn't it bad enough_ she thought, mournfully _That I've already had to grovel on the phone to my far inferior friend tonight, cancel my search for a new dress, and tolerate the incessant sound of nougats being unwrapped, without having to listen to even more mindless chatter? Is becoming a superhero really worth this much trouble?_

As Chloe climbed out of the shower to complete her beauty routine in front of the life-size mirror, she tried to put a positive spin on things. Maybe it wasn't **all** bad... Sabrina was absolutely ecstatic at her climbdown, which had bought a warm internal feeling to the heiress, the same kind of emotion she'd experienced after they'd made up for the whole Vanisher/Antibug thing. Plus, she could always decide what outfit to buy tomorrow, it wasn't like the party was until next week. She might even ask Adrien's help in the task, giving them an excuse to bond further...

"I'm **waiting**..." Came the voice from the other room. Chloe rolled her eyes at it, as she began to organise her many cosmetics. Zzubo did not seem the most patient of kwamis...

Kwami. That was a new word Chloe had learnt that very day, from the mouth of the bee nuisance herself. Just her luck. One of the rare occasions she actually gained new knowledge that wasn't about fashion or money, and she couldn't even bring it up in class.. The only people who'd know what she was talking about were the human faces of Ladybug and Cat Noir, and she was certain they wouldn't be seen for miles of her useless school full of losers (With two... Maybe, three exceptions).

 _Oh well, such is life_. Chloe finished off applying the last of her moisturiser, before changing into her pink silken pyjamas. She had no idea why, but she was in no mood for her usual nightwear which consisted of a yellow top and black bottoms. Maybe something to do with current events...

"I'm **still** waiting. Should I come in there, again?" Chloe heard the buzzing get closer.

"N-no... Zzubo. It's fine. I'm coming out now..." The heiress rushed towards the door, flinging it open and almost catching the kwami in the process.

"Wow, that only took you about an hour..." Zzubo commented sarcastically, as it fluttered higher. "Are you **sure** you've managed to scrub everywhere?"

"Oh, ha ha!" Chloe was not amused by her companion's tone. "What would a measly bu... Sorry, kwami know all about true attractiveness, anyway? To get follicles looking as good as this, you have to stick to a dedicated regime, or you're in danger of curling, frizziness or worst of all... **Split ends**!"

"No!" Zzubo's sardonic tone continued. "That's terrible! I meet, the very fate of the world is at stake, and you're in danger of being a friendless delinquent for the rest of your lonely life, but of course... Having a bad hair day trumps all of that! What was I thinking?!"

Chloe had just about enough of the attitude. "Excuse me. Who gave you permission to be so rude? You're a guest in my house, and I expect to be treated with respect..."

"Oh, the same way you 'respect' almost everyone you come into contact with, by insulting and belittling them? Not so nice when the boots on the other foot, is it, Chloe Bourgeois?" Zzubo sharply replied. "And respect has to be **earned**. I'll start thinking of you as more than a petulant brat, when you start acting like it. Are we clear on that?!"

"...Yes..." Chloe murmured in a huff, as she purposefully turned away from the kwami.

"What was that?" Zzubo smirked a little, putting an arm to her ear.

"I said... **Yes!"** Chloe eventually confirmed, between gritted teeth.

"Good girl!" Zzubo seemed very pleased at the teenager's cooperation, and ruffled up the girl's hair affectionately.

"Oh **no**!" Chloe reacted in shock at all her hard work brushing and straightening being ruined. "Now I'm going to have to start all over again! Thanks for nothing, Zzubo!" She turned around, as if meaning to return to the bathroom.

"No, you don't!" All of a sudden, the heiress found herself being dragged towards her bed by a deceptively strong Zzubo. "You look fine as you are, and I'm not hanging around here alone for another hour! Besides, I'm quite sure you're not expecting any guests for the rest of the night. Unless your father is going to pay you a visit..."

Just hearing that last sentence visibly upset Chloe, with all thoughts of putting up any kind of resistance to the kwami were swiftly quashed. "N-no, I'm not." She sniffled. "H-he's working tonight. J-just like he's been 'working' almost every evening for the last few years. N-not to worry though, since I have a whole floor of maids and butlers ready to serve my every little whim, whenever I should desire. Whoopee!"

Realising she might have stumbled upon a touchy subject, Zzubo decided to briskly change it. "Erm... Let's get back to what I said we were going to talk about, your classmate, Marinette. For all intents and purposes, she seems like a sweet girl. What is it about her that makes you want to go for her constantly with your childish antics? I really would like to know."

Not really in the mood to discuss one of her least favourite people, but with it being a far more pleasurable topic than her longstanding parental woes, Chloe bowed her head in defeat. "Alright, alright, Zzubo. You've got me. Well, let's see. It all started around four years ago..."

 **Author's note: Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading. If you have any questions, please ask them in the comments and I'll try to answer them in the next update! Thx :)**


	5. Flashback: Part 1 (No bee puns yay)

The limo pulled up outside the school in Paris. It was the start of a new term now, and all of the students were beginning to arrive after their summers of fun and frivolity. There were many turning up for the first time, among them a short, plumpish girl with some of her mini dreadlocks highlighted, a red haired boy who carried a notepad everything with him...

And one of the passengers in the posh vehicle that had just parked, a Miss Chloe Bourgeios, accompanied by her father, the mayor, and of course, the chauffer. Her young face was sullen, her arms folded in anger, as her male parent desperately pleaded with her to get out.

"Listen, sweetheart. I know it's been a tough few weeks for all of us, but the simple truth is, I can't leave you at home all day on your own. Our servants have to have time off too, you know, and I don't think babysitting is part of their contract..."

"Well, why not just do what you did before, and let a private tutor teach me?" Chloe continued to look out of the window, at the slowly gathering crowd that was ogling the expensive motor. "Anything, but hanging around these ragamuffins. I might catch something, and it'll be all your fault.

Andre was not entirely unsympathetic to his daughter's plea. "I know darling, and if I had my way you wouldn't set one foot in this place. But, remember what your counseller said, about mingling with new people to help you overcome your loss. And I can't think of any better place to do that than public school, as disagreeable as it sounds..."

What the mayor **didn't** tell his daughter is that, like with most things he did, there was an ulterior motive. The election was coming up again soon, and his opponent, despite his dark past, was closing in on the opinion polls. Sending his child to a mainstream school would hopefully prove how 'humble' he was, and give his approval ratings a boost. That was the plan, anyway.

"Please Daddy, I don't want to go..." Chloe unexpectedly flung herself at her father, knocking the very important papers he was studying for the meeting that afternoon out of his hands in the process. "I mean, just **look** at the state of some of these people! There's even one boy out there with some sort of cap on back to front! Who **does** that?!"

Andre did not return his daughter's hug, in fact the predicament was leaving him distinctly flustered. Unsure of what to say next to placate his teary offspring, he resorted to his tried-and-tested method of relying on someone else's help to retrieve matters.

" **Jeeves**!" He yelled at his driver. "Could you come to the back please, and sort this out."

Straightaway, the loyal servant put down the saucy tabloid he was reading, got out of the limo and moved to open the compartment where Chloe and her father were located. Quickly assessing the situation, he hastily grabbed hold of the squirming girl to wrench her off the mayor, to deposit her unceremoniously on the pavement...

"I'm sorry I had to do that, sweetie..." Andre stated apologetically, as he frantically went to retrieve his notes which were now scattered everywhere. "But you know I can't deal with you when you're in the middle of your little mood swings. I'll have the car pick you up after class, so you won't have to spend any more time here than necessary. And remember, if anyone asks, tell them the mayor is your father. Hopefully, they'll tell their friends what a down-to-earth guy I am! Cheer up, it'll all be over before you know it. I love you. Goodbye."

With that parting statement, 'Jeeves' slammed the limo door, before he himself got in the driver's side, and began to pull the car away. Unable to contain her anger at being manhandled in such a rough manner, as well as feeling like her father simply wasn't listening to her wishes, she pursued the vehicle as it left the pavement, screaming while doing so.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Came the clarion call of the heiress, but her tantrum didn't prevent it from speeding off, leaving Chloe alone and broken-hearted outside her new place of education.

Well, not **quite** alone, as a number of the students who'd gathered earlier to ogle at the new posh motor in the neighbourhood were now in fits of giggles at seeing the pampered 'princess' being forcibly removed from it in such a way, and her subsequent meltdown.

Hearing the obnoxious chuckling behind her, a still-mad Chloe spun around to face them, anger and resentment still written all over her face, and now further exacerbated by what she saw as the unprovoked mocking of her lessers.

"LAUGH ALL YOU WANT, PEASANTS! I COULD OWN THIS PITIFUL SCHOOL... AND ALL OF YOU IF I SO DESIRED! AT LEAST I HAVE A GRAND HOTEL TO RETURN TO, AND MY DADDY RUNS THIS ENTIRE CITY! WHERE DO YOU SLOBS LIVE... IN THE DUMP?! IF YOU KNEW HOW BETTER OFF I AM THAN YOU, YOU WOULDN'T BE FINDING THIS FUNNY AT ALL!"

Thinking she gave quite the brilliant impromptu speech, Chloe expected the riff-raff in front of her to be suitably cowled by her carefully chosen words to halt their obstinance, and realise their **true** place. In the bottom of the gutter.

Sadly, that isn't quite what happened.

Instead, the laughter intensified, the pointing got even more blatant, and there was much shaking of heads. Chloe could feel the walls closing in on her, the jeering and taunting becoming too much to handle. She felt like wrapping herself up in a cocoon there and then, away from everything, away from the world...

 _I wish you were here mothe_...

Fortunately, there was a saving grace for the stricken child, and it was called the class bell. As soon as it rang, the other pupils stopped their harassment of the heiress, to hastily bundle through the front doors en route to their first period. It was only when Chloe knew she was all alone, she dared to remove her hands from her eyes, and further analyse what had just transpired in that litter strewn street.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have lost my temper the way I did, then perhaps those common types would have been suitably in awe of me to be my underlings_. _Daddy's right... Sometimes it's all about hiding your true feelings to get what you want from life. I'll try to remember that in the future. I bet I wouldn't be having so many difficulties if Adrien was with me..._

Her train of thought was abruptly cut short when she spotted something. You see, it wasn't entirely accurate that there was no-one left outside the school. A mousy, red-headed girl with glasses seemed to be watching the heiress intently from the top of the steps, looking as though she wanted to say something, but not quite having the nerve.

 _Great, more personal abuse from the local riff-raff. Just what I need. Oh well, might as well get it over and done with..._ Chloe's internal monologue continued, as she reluctantly approached the entrance, ready to face whatever this bespectacled nerd had to say. She was just alongside the redhead, when...

"Was that your limo back there? Oh my gosh, they're so cool! I've always wanted to ride in one of them... Who are you? Are you anyone famous? Have I seen you in the magazines? Please tell me, I have to know!"

Chloe stopped in surprise for a moment, before the gushing praise from the feckless geek began to register with her, and her downcast expression soon formed itself into a wide grin. _At last, one of these losers treats me with the respect for which I'm entitled to._

"Well, I'd be surprised if you hadn't. I'm Chloe Bourgeois, the daughter of the major."

"Really? Wow, all my dad does is policework. You must feel very lucky!"

"Well, I wouldn't say lucky, considering recent events... But yes, generally my lifestyle is quite acceptable."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in a place like this, Chloe? I thought you'd have your own teacher, or something..."

"Oh, that's a long story, and I'd be happy to explain it to you. But for now, I was wondering if you could do me a favour, Miss..."

"Sabrina."

"Okay, Sabrina. Could you carry my bag to the classroom for me, and I'll tell you everything on the way. Perhaps you could also show me where the best seats are..."

"Done, and done! It would be a pleasure to serve someone so important."

"Now, that's what I like to hear. Here are my things, let's get going..."

"Yes, Chloe!"

 _I have the feeling this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship._

 _..._

A few minutes later, a cab pulled up outside the school, and a girl with blue hair in pigtails rushes out, gasping for breath, with a large box of something in her hands.

"Gee, I hope I'm not late. I wish my dad hadn't asked me to help with those last minute deliveries. The first day of term and all... Still, these pastries should help me to make new friends... I hope."

And with that, she scurried inside.

 **Author's note: Questions, eh? I'll answer anything ending in a '?'**

 **MagicChild5: Dunno. She'll have to make the grade first!**

 **KawaiiUnicorn101: Yes, I 'got it'. EVERYONE, CLEAR THE AREA!**

 **Just Another Generic Username: Yes. Yes, I would.**

 **That's 'bout it for now. Til next time now... :)**


	6. Flashback Part 2

"Here we go, right by the window. Nice and airy, I hope you agree..." Sabrina was eager to impress her new higher-status friend by showing her to the best desks in the classroom.

The redhead had transported Chloe's bag all the way to the classroom, (which was heavier than it looked, being chock-a-block with more beauty products than textbooks) while the heiress had acted as a battering ram by shoving the children that were loitering in the corridors aside, to get first dibs on the in-demand seats.

Sabrina was a little startled with Chloe's determination, especially over something so trivial. It was almost as though she was used to having her own way in everything...

The blonde was equally fussy about her new chair on arrival, as she appraised it from every angle, felt the texture of the wood and even wiped it down with some kind of tissue that reeked of disinfectant.

Finally, with a half-hearted mumble of "It'll do, I **suppose**." Chloe sat down in the assigned area, with Sabrina following suit in taking the space next to her. _Well, that was pretty odd,_ the glasses wearer thought, _but I guess these famous types live in a different world to the rest of us. A beautiful, flawless world. I hope one day to be just like her..._

Turning away from her new friend for a moment however, gave Sabrina quite a shock. For unlike her besotted adulation for the new upper-class student, the majority of the class seemed to be staring at Chloe with barely disguised distaste. _What's the matter with these ungrateful people?_ The redhead pondered. _Don't they realise we have someone akin to royalty being taught in our presence. We should be rolling out the red carpet, not treating her like some kind of infectious disease. How jealous can you get..._

If one had listened closely to the hushed murmurings of discontent circulating around the room though, then they would have found out that envy wasn't the primary cause of the almost universal dislike for Chloe. Pushing her fellow classmates out of the way in the corridor, brutally insulting them all outside and acting like a pretentious little madam when it came to sitting down maybe, but not that.

Still, Sabrina convinced herself that prejudice against the better-off was indeed the explanation for their scorn, and no-one could tell her otherwise. Besides, Chloe was the first girl to ever truly pay attention to her rather than pretend she was part of the background, so she was disinclined to believe anything spread against her new friend, whatever the evidence. Her loyalty would be unquestionable from now on, lest she end up alone again...

"Hey, Sabrina was it? These chairs are a little on the uncomfortable side. I don't suppose they provide a cushion hiring service here?"

"Um, it's never really crossed my mind before, but I don't think so, Chloe..."

"Not even for people like me, who are clearly a cut above the rest?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Tch. What a shame. Oh well, that's something you'll have to take care of. Oh, and find me some sunglasses, will you? This glare is really taking a toll on my eyes..."

"O-of course, Chloe. Anything to help you get settled in."

"You know, I **like** you Sabrina. You're not like the rest of these numbskulls. Would you like to come to my birthday party, soon? They'll be a private zoo, the biggest bouncy castle in France, a performance from the one and only Jagged Stone..."

"REALLY?! That sounds **great**! And you can introduce me to all of your other friends!"

"...Well, actually, it'll mostly just be my Daddy's work colleagues and acquaintancies. But you can meet Adrien! He's nice! As long as he's not at another child's fashion shoot..."

" Oh, Chloe, it doesn't matter honest, just as long as I get to hang out with my new bestie!"

"I'm glad you feel that way, Sabrina. I think you deserve some kind of reward... I know! To show you how grateful I am, I'm now promoting you to personal assistant."

"YES! I'm so happy! I can't believe it! I... Er, what exactly does that mean Chloe, if you don't mind my asking?

"It 'means' you'll be responsible for taking care of my every little whim while I'm in this hellhole. It's a position of great honour, so you should be proud of yourself. In return for your loyalty, you can expect certain benefits to come your way, as well as being seen at the side of the most important girl in the country. Sounds like a fair deal, no?"

"It does! **It does**! I'm so excited."

"As you should be. Now, for your first assignment: I hear at these places, they expect you to do something called 'homework'. I'm a very busy person in the evening, and have no time to sit in front of a textbook filling in answers. If you could do mine tonight, it would mean a great deal to me..."

"Of course, Chloe. I promise to do a good job, as well. I'm nearly top of the class, you know."

"Oh really? Well, in that case Sabrina, someone as smart as you won't mind doing it for the rest of the week. I might even turn it into a regular thing, if you impress me. Thanks!"

"... Yes, Chloe. After all, what are friends for?"

...

This was it. Miss Bourgeois's **big** moment.

The teacher had arrived, greeted all the new and returning students, scanned the area for any start-of-term booby traps that might be in the vicinity, before starting to read from the registry.

Now **everyone** would hear her full name being announced, realise she was the daughter of the mayor of their fair city, and give her the worship she deserved.

No more being laughed or sneered at. No more whispered comments behind her back. No more menacing looks wherever she turned.

They'd **have** to love her now.

All of the loser A's had been introduced, now it was time for the B's.

Tony Basil? PRESENT!

Claude Beaumont ? PRESENT!

Chloe Bou...

"Hi, everyone! Sorry I'm late!"

 _What? Who was that? Who_ _ **dared**_ _to interrupt my special moment? What imbecile spoke out of turn, when I was about to be unveiled to everyone?_

The door had been flung open abruptly, and in half-fell, half-stepped a sheepish looking blue haired girl, with her messy hair set in twin pigtails. She was carrying a large, flat box which she almost dropped in the midst of her clumsiness, and as she adjusted herself before moving gingerly into the classroom, Chloe felt her eyes burn a hole in the back of her head.

 _That scruffy idiot. She's ruined my chance to make a big impression on my first day. Now all the attention is going to be focused on her. Still, at least she'll get in trouble for being late. I'm gonna enjoy this..._

Indeed, the teacher looked on disapprovingly as the new girl moved towards her desk, obviously to recite some kind of explanation. " I'm really sorry I'm late, Miss. I was caught up helping my dad with his work, because one of our employees phoned in sick. Here, he asked me to give this to you as means of an apology."

And, from the folds of her jacket, she produced the rosiest, reddest apple that any of the class had ever seen. _Ugh_ , thought Chloe, rolling her eyes. _What a goodie-two-shoes. I hope the teacher sees through her blatant attempt at avoiding punishment._

That did seem to be the case, initially. "Young lady, if you think you can..."

"The name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, if you please, Miss."

"Thank you, Marinette. As I was saying, if you think you can get off scot-free for being tardy just because you bought me this admittedly delicious looking piece of fruit, you've got another thing co... * **sniff, sniff** *. Wait just a second... In that box you're carrying, are those..."

"Freshly baked eclairs with creamy filling, yes. My family owns a bakery you see, and they thought it would be nice if we shared some of our produce with all of my new classmates . I found out how many students there are in the class beforehand, so there's enough for all. Everyone, dig in!"

The teacher seemed caught in two minds, either to adhere to school protocol which insisted that no snacks be bought in from home , or obey the tantalising aroma that threatened to overcome her senses by allowing the treats to be passed around.

In the end, temptation won.

"Oh, okay. This this once, because it's the first day of term. Go ahead Marinette, hand them out. Just as long as I get to have first choice. Chocolate icing for me, if you'd be so kind." She decided, with a wink.

The pigtailed girl let out a huge smile of gratitude and relief upon hearing this, but was quickly swamped a few seconds later by hungry children, each one rushing over to grab one of the homemade pastries for themselves, and groaning with pleasure as they bit into them.

"Mmm. Marinette, these are **delicious**!"

"Marinette, you're the best!"

"Marinette, can I be your friend?"

All around the classroom, praise rang out for this funny looking girl and her baking, while Chloe began to turn redder and redder with pure, undiluted rage. She even had to shoot her new personal assistant a dirty look, so she wouldn't join the mindless masses in taking her eclair off of this weirdo.

The endless fawning Marinette was getting, that was supposed to be for **her** .

The undeserved popularity Marinette was receiving, that was meant to be for **her**.

And, it didn't even look as though she was going to see the consequences for being late. If Chloe didn't know any better, she'd think that this Marinette had planned for this from the beginning. To overshadow her, and charm everyone else by bribery.

In fact, so steamed up was Chloe, she didn't even see the blue-haired girl in question approach her and Sabrina from the side, her box now almost empty, save for two leftover eclairs: A yellow one, and a pink one.

"Um..." Marinette gave a half wave to the heiress, who now had noticed the junior baker and was staring at her with an unreadable expression. "I noticed you two didn't come forward for your pastry. You must have been waiting to avoid the crush... Very wise! It does mean there's not many choices left, but I assure you, each one is delicious, regardless of the colour..."

" **No**." Chloe stated flatly, her eyes narrowing to slits, as if talking for her only friend too.

"No?" Marinette raised an eyebrow, then looked at the remaining eclairs. _Surely there was nothing wrong with_...

"No, We don't want any of your filthy peasant food." Chloe spat, with tranquil fury. " We'll probably end up vomiting in the toilet all day if we touch that stuff. What does someone your age know about baking, anyway? At home , I have professional chefs that make everything for me. Why would I need your gross offerings? Take them away, and never ask me again. YUCK!"

Upon hearing this unseemly outburst, most of the class stopped chewing to react with horror, and even Sabrina glanced at her new bestie in shock.

Marinette however, just looked mildly anxious, and went to move away. But before she did, something clicked in her mind, and she plucked up the courage to turn back to say something.

"It's fine if you don't want one, you don't have to be rude about it. And, just for the record, it wasn't just me who made these cakes, my mother helped me."

Having said her piece, Marinette took a step forward to leave...

Only to find there was an outstretched leg there, which she tripped over...

She landed right on her front, the two remaining eclairs smearing on her blazer...

What a mess.

The leg of course, belonged to Chloe, who'd reacted instinctively to a word Marinette had used in her last sentence...

A word which bought back so many unpleasant memories, she hoped she'd never hear it again... And now this pathetic little upstart had not only completely upstaged her first day, but had triggered her as well.

This couldn't all just be coincidence. Chloe was sure now it was all a plan, brilliantly concieved and executed, at the highest level.

It was official. She hated her. She hated Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

And soon, Little Miss Baker would discover just how dangerous an enemy she'd made on that fateful day.

...

"Don't you think you were being a little paranoid?" Zzubo chimed in at this interval, a look of concern apparent in her orange eyes.

"Of course not!" Chloe insisted. "That girl has had it in for me from the beginning! Getting me in trouble, when I hadn't done anything wrong! Stealing what is rightfully mine, from potential friends to even my precious Adrien! And she wins time after time, with that stupid smile of hers and that butter-wouldn't-melt look on her face! She's nothing but a fraud, Zzubo! A lying, cheating, fraud! How else do you explain everything?"

"Hmm... I can think of a few good reasons..." The bee creature paused for thought. "Most of them concerning your attitude, behaviour, the things you say to others..."

" **Shut up** , you don't know anything!" Chloe was clearly starting to regret divulging her secrets to the kwami.

"Oh really?" Zzubo fluttered closer to Chloe, to look directly at her. "I think I know what really upset you that day, which caused your ill-feeling to surface against Marinette from the very beginning. She mentioned someone, didn't she? Someone who you miss very much. Perhaps we ought to talk more about them..."

"NO!" Chloe's attempted slap almost caught the kwami by surprise, but she flew out of range just in time . "I-I haven't even told you what happened next, yet. Basically, Marinette had to go home to change her clothes, the class hated me more than before, though who knows why, and the teacher wanted to punish me, but unable to prove that the trip was more than an accident, I escaped with a warning. It wouldn't have mattered, anyway. My Daddy would have got me off, if the worst came to the worst..."

"Yes, I hear he does a lot of that..." Zzubo shook her head in disgust. "Maybe if you'd seen some more discipline in your life, you wouldn't be so..."

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" Chloe hissed. "So anyway, there I was. All alone, with my only friend some nerdy clinger I couldn't shake if I tried. Somehow, I survived the rest of the day, with all the nasty comments and glances that came my way. It was pretty awful, but when Marinette returned in the afternoon, and just before hometime, that's when the real fun began..."


	7. Flashback: Part 3

Chloe Burgeois stood outside the school totally alone, as she had been for the majority of her life since... **That** day. She scanned left and right, hoping against hope that her father might actually make good on his words for once, and he'd be on time to pick her up from this crumbling old monstrosity of a school.

All around her that afternoon, people walked past, either parents picking up their children, or kids themselves starting their respective journeys home. She felt that every pair of eyes that glanced her way, every casual conversation she heard, every little stifled laugh, was focused on **her**. Just like she had been the victim of subtle ridicule inside all day long, now that behaviour had passed into the playground. She couldn't wait to escape from it all, the gibes, the smears, the sensation of feeling so small...

 _One day though, I'll have my revenge. I resolve to never make friends with any of these people for the shame and humiliation they've heaped on me today. I'll use everything within my considerable power to make their future lives as miserable as possible. The only two who'll be exempt from my wrath will be my darling Adrien, and the only person who tried to befriend me here soon after I arrived..._

Chloe paused briefly to reflect on the current status of her relationship with Sabrina. After the whole unsavoury incident involving the eclairs, the glasses-wearing girl did ask a few questions as to why the heiress had acted in such a terse way.

The response from Chloe was that people of that stock sometimes need to be taught a lesson if they got too ahead of themselves, because words alone wouldn't be effective at dealing with their miniscule brains. Besides, sometimes it was fun to watch the underclasses squirm a little bit.

Sabrina seemed happy enough with this brief explanation, just as she seemed pleased with everything else the heiress did throughout the day. Chloe liked that. The less questions asked, the more they'd get on.

But how had Sabrina rewarded her later, for this sage advice? Abandoning her at the front gate and going off with her father for 'ice cream'. How **incredibly** selfish. _She better have my homework ready first thing tomorrow, so she can begin to make amends for this outrage_...

Chloe glanced, for the fifth time since class was dismissed, at her gold-plated watch. He was going to be at least ten minutes late. No surprises there, really... His oh-so-important meetings always seemed to overrun. She couldn't remember the last occasion they'd organised a Daddy-Daughter date that didn't have to be cancelled, due to his heavy schedule.

In the end, they'd just given up on trying to spending any time together. A goodnight kiss was the best she could expect these days. _It's almost like he's trying to hide what happened by enveloping himself in work..._

Suddenly, the glimpse of a certain person speeding past made Chloe snap to attention again. Blue hair, divided into two separate bunches, rushing to the pick-up area. Yep, it was her new sworn nemesis Marinette Dup-something, and she seemed to be in quite a hurry. If she did see the heiress standing forlornly by herself at the gate, she didn't pay her any mind.

Chloe had no idea why, but something made her follow Marinette to just around the corner, where a van was waiting. It was a cheap-looking model, the kind her limo always seemed to get stuck behind on the motorway. There was a logo emblazoned on the side reading 'Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie', and as the blue haired girl ran towards the front seat, two people stepped out to greet her. A large Frenchman and... A **Japanese** woman?

Chloe stopped for a minute to piece things together. No **wonder** Marinette was so funny looking. Couldn't her dad find a decent girl from his own country to marry, instead of heading all the way overseas to get one? Perhaps because he was so weird, just like his daughter, that no decent local female would have him. Oh, this was rich! She could have some fun with this...

Marinette had finished hugging her parents, and was just about to hop into the back-seat, when she saw someone approaching. Realising who it was almost immediately, she froze in mid-step, her eyes widening at the sight of the cruel girl from earlier advancing so brazenly towards them.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Marinette!" The blonde falsely smiled at the two grown-ups. "My name is Chloe Bourgeois. You might have heard of me, I'm the daughter of the mayor. I'm also one of your daughter's new classmates..."

Taken aback for a split-second, Tom and Sabine looked at each other, then to Chloe. "Hi there, Chloe. Now don't you look smart..." Marinette's father was the one that broke the ice. "I had no idea that my daughter would make such a fancy friend on her first day. Those eclairs her and my wife made must have gone down a treat!"

"Yeah, they sure did..." Chloe continued to give off the fakest of grins. For some reason, Marinette obviously hadn't mentioned the specifics of the run-in they'd had earlier. Oh well, her mistake. "It was such a shame though, what happened, her falling over like that. Does she do that a lot at home?

"Oh yes, plenty!" Now it was Sabine's turn to speak. "In fact, when she was a little girl, she had so many boo-boos my lips ran dry from kissing them all better!"

At this point, both parents laughed along with Chloe, although hers was considerably more mean-spirited in tone. Marinette just blushed in shame, unable to decide whether to enter the fray, or stand there and hope against hope that her new bully would get bored and eventually go away.

After the joviality had died down, Tom thought for a moment, while leaning against the side door. "Tell you what, Chloe. I've just finished off some fresh macarons, which I'm sure are absolutely delicious. Would you like to come back to the bakery with us now, to sample one? I would love to get your opinion, as Marinette's newest friend..."

There it was. That dreaded word again, 'friend'. Chloe had to almost swallow her bile at the mere thought of such a thing being true. Deciding that she couldn't keep up this pretense for much longer, she shot a nasty glance at the nervous pigtailed girl nearby, before deciding to reveal her true intentions.

"No, I don't think so. I do believe I'll be dining on smoked salmon with steamed vegetables tonight, prepared by the star chef at my luxury five-star hotel, so your common fare won't really be necessary. There is **something** I'd like to know though, if you don't mind me asking. Your wife appears to be Japanese. Why did you choose her, and not someone else?"

Normally, at being presented with such an inflammatory question, the Dupain-Chengs might have been offended. But, thinking the query was just the innocent inquisitiveness of a little girl, their response was considerably milder, although there was an obvious air of discomfort from the family, especially from Sabine.

"Well, Chloe..." Tom tried to explain. "When you love someone, it doesn't matter where they're from, you just know they're the one. That's what I felt for my wife, so now we're together. And, by the way, she's from China, not Japan. I know it's an easy mistake to make, especially for someone of your age, so I hope you understand now..."

"Japan, China, who cares..." Now that the facade had ended, the true Chloe Burgeois was emerging. "It's not important to me. I must say though, her French is very good for a non-native speaker. Did she learn all that by herself? How cute! I also know now why Marinette is so weird-looking. Poor girl... No amount of make-up can hide that. Oh well, I have to go now... I think I see my Daddy's limo arriving. Good luck with your bakery, or whatever it is you own. Until my father runs you out of business, that is. Must dash, hugs and kisses!"

Chloe caught a brief look at the absolutely horrified expressions of both Sabine and Tom, as well as the sight of Marinette lean over to frantically whisper something in her father's ear. _I wish I'd bought a camera with me._ She spun on her heels to jog over to the side-door of the higher end vehicle which had arrived that very second to pick her up. _Better late than never, Dad. At least you timed your entrance to perfection, I'll give you that..._

The minute she opened the door, she knew what her father was going to say. His usual litany of excuses, probably rehearsed long in advance. "Oh **darling**." He put on his best puppy dog-eyes. " I'm **so** sorry to leave you alone here for so long. The meeting ran for much longer than I thought it would. One of the treasurers was sick, you see, and we had to..."

"It's okay, Daddy. I know you'll make it up to me." Even though Chloe was screaming inside, there was no point in getting mad now. Besides, her venting against her hated rival a moment ago had calmed her internal fires somewhat, and she was just desperate to get out of that grimy locale as soon as possible..."

"Excuse me, are you this young lady's father?"

Chloe heard a male voice at her back, and she stopped instantly upon hearing it. _No, it can't be. He wouldn't dare..._

Actually, he **did** dare. Marinette's father had taken it upon himself to pursue Chloe to her ride, and was now staring at the heiress in disgust, his mood of affability from earlier completely gone.

The mayor seemed a little confused by this unexpected encounter, but thinking it might be some kind of prospective voter, left his car to greet the man, while Chloe also turned to face the irate baker.

"Yes, I am he... Mayor Andre Burgeois, at your service. How can I..."

"You can start by doing something about your out-of-control daughter there! What are you teaching her at home?! She insulted my wife and daughter in the most horrible way, and what's more, from what I've just heard, purposefully tripped up my Marinette in front of the entire class, causing her to miss half her first day at school! What do you intend to do about this?"

The mayor's response to these allegations against his daughter provoked no more than a sigh, as Chloe remained nonchalent by his side.

"Is any of this true, my dear?"

"Of course not, Daddy. Marinette fell down by herself, and is only blaming me because she's jealous. As for the other stuff, he's just making it up. I'd never say anything like that. You trust me, don't you, father?"

"...Yes, of course I do, cupcake. Sorry sir, I can't help you. This is something you'll have to deal with yourself. Come, darling... Let us depart. I have a very special present waiting for my patient little princess when we return..."

"I love you, Daddy. And I forgive you for earlier"

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"WAIT JUST A SECOND..." Tom wasn't impressed at **all** with this turn of events, and went to take a step forward...

Until the sight of a pair of large goons in sunglasses, who were even bigger than he was, emerging from the limo at the first sight of any trouble, made him think twice.

The car doors were slammed shut, Jeeves revved up the engine, and the limo went on it's way...

But not before a cheeky little girl in the back was able to make plenty of lewd gestures to the stunned Dupain-Chengs, aimed at one blue-haired freak in particular.

 _Oh yes, life was good again._

...

"Whatever my Daddy's faults..." Chloe mused, as she finished off her story. "He's always been able to get me out of trouble. Not that I'm ever the one at fault. Honestly, the amount of people that have it out for me, because of who I am! Pure envy, of course. Ever since that day, he's done his best to protect me from those who would do me harm, just because they're not lucky enough to **be** me, especially that loser Marinette..."

Zzubo was strangely quiet. She'd landed on the other side of the bed in the middle of the second part of the tale, and seemed deep in thought.

"Not got anything to say, huh?" Chloe snorted. "Well, I must say, that makes a nice change. If it's all the same to you, I'm going to sleep now. You've already taken up enough of my time tonight. We can discuss what I'm going to do with you tomorrow. In the meantime, try and stay out of sight of the servants, and if you need any more nougats, I took the liberty of ordering an extra bag. It's inside that cupboard there. Just eat them quietly this time, 'kay? Goodnight, Zzubo. "

As Chloe put on her sleep mask, and turned off the light, Zzubo continued to sit there, brooding.

A while later, she reached a decision. She turned to stare at her new owner, who by now was well into dreamland, to make a silent vow.

 _It all starts tomorrow, Chloe Burgeois. I hope you're ready._

 _I am._


	8. Day 1

The first day of the week that would change Miss Chloe Burgeois's life forever started off quite low-key. She emerged from her beauty slumber with an elongated yawn, before stretching out her arms and reaching for her fluffy bunny slippers.

Zzubo, who'd been sitting on her duvet when she'd last been conscious, was nowhere to be seen, but she paid that little mind to take care of her number one priority: To go and look in the mirror. After all, to be seen at the breakfast table by the waiters with stuff in her eyes and puffy hair, would be nothing short of a disgrace.

Arriving at the bathroom, she examined her reflection thoroughly, before reaching for the brush to straighten out her bangs.

Strangely, it wasn't where she'd left it last night. In it's place was a yellowish comb... The same one that had mysteriously appeared in a hexagonal box on her bed yesterday, and now apparently the only means of getting rid of her bedhair.

 _Huh, that's weird. It must be Zzubo's idea of a joke. I shall be having words about this with her later on. A lady's personal items are not to be toyed with..._

Chloe did the best she could at making herself look decent with such an ineffective appliance, before turning to leave. She was just thinking about her sliced grapefruit with a cherry on top when something made her stop.

In her peripheral vision, she noticed a large empty space in the corner... Where there shouldn't be one.

This was where she usually kept all of her cosmetics, and they'd just plain vanished. Not even one bottle of nail varnish or tube of exfoliant remained.

Chloe felt the sudden urge to start hyperventilating , her eyes nearly coming out on their stalks in complete shock at their disappearence.

Entering panic mode, she flew out of the bathroom at record speed, frantically tipping drawers and opening cupboards to locate beauty items in reserve she knew she'd kept hidden for emergencies just like this.

And what did she discover, during her little search?

 **Nothing. Nil. Nada.**

She was absolutely beside herself, her usually flawless appearence a picture of someone on the verge of cracking up. With little choice, she sat down for a moment to digest the situation.

 _What could have happened? Did one of my maids get jealous of my attractiveness and enter my room last night to swipe my stuff? No, as a very light sleeper I'd have heard her, and anyway, I'm the only one with a key to the lock._

 _Could I have run out of everything, and just not have noticed... Yeah right! Good one, Chloe! You make sure you have enough cream to smear on your face in the morning, before you see if you've enough to eat! Not very likely that's the cause..._

 _Then what could.._

The realisation hit Chloe like a ton of bricks. Quickly standing upright again, her expression turned to a harsh snarl, as she put her hands to her mouth to yell:

"ZZUBO! I KNOW YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS, SO GET YOUR YELLOW AND BLACK BUTT OUT HERE NOW! IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE, I'M NOT LAUGHING..."

"It is indeed not a 'joke', Miss Chloe Bourgeois, but an important part of your future development. There was no need for you to shout either, as I was behind you all the time..."

An increasingly frustrated Chloe turn swiftly round to face the kwami, who had the nougats that her new user had left out in her hand, slowly unwrapping one while talking. She had obviously just started eating them, judging by how full the bag still was.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Chloe was not in the mood for small talk, and glowered at Zzubo with bared teeth. "YOU EVEN MANAGED TO GET AT ALL OF THE SUPPLIES I HAD HIDDEN AWAY! HOW DOES A CREATURE AS SMALL EVEN DO SUCH A THING?!"

"Who knows..." Zzubo was remarkedly unphased by the apoplectic girl in front of her, as the bug-type popped a delicacy into her mouth. "Us kwami are a small, but powerful race. You'd do well not to underestimate us. As for where they are, what can I say? Maybe they're where you left them, maybe not. Perhaps they're in the garbage bin outside, perhaps not. In fact, come to think of it, there's a chance I may have deposited them in an alternate dimension, to be returned to you when your training is over. What do **you** think?"

"I'll tell what I 'think'... " There was an unmistakable fire in Chloe's eyes, as she prepared to charge foward. "Despite my dislike of any kind of work, I'm seriously thinking about a new career, as a pest controller. And guess who my first client will be? **Myself**. You see, I'm having serious trouble with this foreign invader that's come crawling into my hotel. She frightened me half to death when she first appeared, spies on me in the shower and just won't shut up about me being a goodie-goodie. Now that she's taken all my beauty products, I'm officially in 'last straw' territory..."

Chloe's delirium reached a peak of lunacy at that precise moment, as under the bemused watch of Zzubo, the heiress switched to an accent that she thought sounded professional and authorative. To everyone else, it would've been unintentionally hilarious.

"Yes, Miss Burgeois. I'll take care it straightaway. Come here my lickle kwami-wami. Mama only wants to punch you in the face..."

She lunged like a cobra, grabbing at the bee creature at light speed. _Surely, there's no way that tiny nuisance can dodge me now..._

Actually, there **was**. Zzubo simply blinked out of existence, to reappear seated on Chloe's shoulder.

"That was actually kind of funny, when you did that voice..." Zzubo smiled slightly at her wielder's antics. "Maybe this assignment **won't** be such a chore, after all..."

"Hey! I didn't know you could do **that**! That wasn't fair. Stay still, you little..." Chloe went to snatch at the kwami again, but failed. This time the kwami appeared on her other shoulder, nuzzling against her face in the process.

"Nope, sorry can't do that. I told you before: I'm not going anywhere for a **very** long time. This is something the two of us are going to see out together, but seeing as how you're unwilling to take the first step, I've decided it's up to me to grab the initative. Allow me to explain..."

Another attempt at a grab. Another failure. This time Zzubo appeared on her head, messing up the one part of her that she was able to attend to properly that day. Irritated beyond measure, Chloe was about to try yet again to seize the obnoxious creature, literally tearing her hair out in the process, before she was stopped by the bee creature rapidly buzzing her wings.

"Stop it, Chloe. Do you really think you have a chance of capturing me? You may as well try and grab at air. I'm **immaterial** , which means I can flit from place to place on a whim, wherever it is. The wings are purely there for show, though I must admit, they do go nicely with my thorax. By the way, how did you like using my comb this morning? It's not bad, is it? It also has other functions besides the obvious, but we'll get to them at a later stage..."

"NEVER MIND ALL THAT!" Chloe wailed, realising finally that getting rough with the kwami wasn't going to work, and the only way to get her precious cosmetics back was through old-fashioned negotiation. "Please return my things to me. I feel practically naked without them. Have you any ideas how many people will laugh at me if I go out, looking like this?! I'll never be able to show my ugly face at the local hot-spots ever again. I've been applying myself with make-up for **years** , I have no idea how to cope without..."

"Well, maybe it's about time you started, then..." Zzubo started off her sentence harshly, but then adopted a softer tone. "Chloe, you look absolutely fine as you are. You're a beautiful girl, even if you don't act like it, and you don't have to cover yourself with layer upon layer of that stuff to prove it. I want you to walk over to the mirror again now, and I'll show you what I mean..."

Almost as if in a trance, Chloe found herself returning to the bathroom, with Zzubo still firmly perched on her head.

At first glance, all she saw was a hot mess. There was no soothing cream spread over her cheeks. No purple eyeshadow around her lashes. Most jarringly of all, no pink lipstick covering her mouth. She was truly unrecognisable, a stranger in her own boudoir...

She was just about to tell Zzubo so, until a solemnly whispered " **Look closer** " from the kwami made her pause for a moment. She returned to staring back at herself, this time **really** taking note of every pore and crinkle, attempting to find something good as opposed to trying to be critical.

On this occasion, the final conclusion wasn't nearly as bad. Sure, she had a few lumps and bumps in places that she'd rather not, and some blemishes she wished she could pop there and then. But for the most part... She didn't think she looked half bad. Certainly not as terrible as she'd originally visualised. After habitually applying make-up every morning for years, she'd plain forgotten what just wearing natural, clean skin felt like.

"You like what you see, don't you?" Zzubo hummed in her hair, ruffling a few strands while doing so.

"It's... Adequate, I suppose..." Chloe admitted, not wanted to give the kwami too much of a big head. "But that doesn't mean I prefer it this way, or that it excuses what you did. I could have you arrested for stealing, you know..."

"Oh, where are they going to hold me..." Zzubo responded, in a mirthful way. "In that special prison they set aside for mystical kwamis, who can teleport themselves wherever they want in the blink of an eye? I'd like to see that... I could do with a giggle." Zzubo's strange laugh echoed around the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Now, would you please get out of my hair, Zzubo? You're getting nougat pieces all over my scalp..." Chloe asked, in an annoyed but at least half-civil tone.

"Of course, of course. But it's a shame, since I was starting to feel quite comfortable up here. Must be all that expensive shampoo you use. Not all personal care items are bad I suppose , as long as you don't overdo it..." Zzubo flew up once more, still hovering above her new charge. "Oh, that reminds me... Another thing I want you to try today. Let your hair down, if you please. Leave those sunglasses at home , too. You never really use them, do you? And besides... It's Autumn..."

"B-but... They're part of my image!" Chloe stammered, unable to believe how far the kwami was pushing it. "When I'm wearing them people **know** it's me! I haven't been seen without them for ages! I couldn't possibly..."

"You mean, the same way you thought you looked like a hideous monster without any make-up on, but in actual fact, it wasn't half-bad?" Zzubo reminded her with a smirk. " Listen, if you have any worries, just look in the mirror again, and picture yourself without them. I think you'll find the reality is a lot less terrible than the delusion..."

Chloe fell silently in thought again, before trying the same thing as before: Picturing herself without her usual hairstyle, and minus her trademark lenses. Again she reached the same conclusion: It would take some getting used to, but in practice, it wasn't completely awful. _Heck, I'm so gorgeous I could pull virtually anything off_.

"You're not going to leave me alone ever again, until I try this, are you?"

"No, Chloe, I am not."

"Well, congratulations, Zzubo. Under the absolute mountain of pressure you've put me under, I reluctantly agree to try going au naturale, with a new look, for ONE day only. I hope you realise the gravity of what you've done, manipulating a sweet little girl like me for your own ends. If anyone asks me why I look this way at school today, I'll simply tell them there's been a death in the family."

"If I were you, I'd come up with a better excuse, but do what you must."

" I will. And if all my stuff isn't returned by tonight, I'll, I'll..."

"You'll do what, Chloe?" (smiling)

"I'll kick every hive I see on my way home! ... **Oh no I won't,** because then I'll get stung. AARGH! I don't know **what** I'll do... You're turning me into a nervous wreck... I'll get wrinkles by the time I'm twenty at this rate... The things I do to be a superhero..." 'GRUMBLE'

Unbeknownst to Chloe, while she was ranting and raving away, Zzubo had produced a little checklist from an unknown location that she'd made out the day before. It was hard to read such small handwriting, but if one really squinted, you could just about make out a scribbled graph with every day of the week written on it, and words in big, bold letters which said:

OPERATION FOR A BETTER CHLOE DAY PLAN. FAILURE IS NOT AN OPTION.

Zzubo ticked one box, before hiding it away again, to resume pretending to listen to her latest project and of course, stuff her face with nougat.


	9. Day 1 Part 2

"... And lastly, your wings are **too** loud!" That was Chloe's final complaint of numerous against her new kwami , before the teenager felt herself go slightly light-headed. She'd been moaning non-stop for the best part of ten minutes, and was beginning to feel the effects.

"...Have you finished yet?" Zzubo had been distracting herself by flicking through some 'Teen Dream' magazines that belonged to her new owner. All the articles seemed to revolve around three things: materialism, looking good and boys. **Yuck**. If this was the sort of rubbish her girl was being influenced by, it sure explained a lot.

"H-hey, get your hairy mitts off the latest issue! I haven't even finished that myself, yet" Chloe made a dash for the magazine, only to find it was just out of reach of her stretched hand.

"Tell me..." Zzubo inquired, ignoring the heiress's protestations to read out some headlines . "Do you **honestly** believe any of this stuff? 'I HAVE MONEY SO I DON'T NEED ANY FRIENDS'. 'HOW TO SURVIVE ON BREAD AND WATER FOR THAT PERFECT FIGURE.' 'GET THE MAN OF YOUR DREAMS WHEN HE'S IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE'... Hey, why has this section got a bookmark in it..?"

"I said... GIVE ME THAT NOW!" With an astounding leap which would make her a shoe-in for the basketball league in nearly any school in France, Chloe was able to defy her average height by jumping higher than she'd every managed before to snatch the magazine away from the curious creature. _Is nothing in my life private any more?_

"Now, now, there's no need for that..." Zzubo sighed, shaking her head. "I'm simply trying to find out a bit more about you. I mean, second-hand accounts from my Master are one thing, but seeing as I'm going to be your constant companion from now on, I want to know the **real** Chloe Burgeois, and also what areas you need the most help in..."

"Why do you keep saying things like that?" Chloe raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like you're planning on staying here for an extended holiday. I was actually thinking about this last night, and I decided you can remain here for a week, tops. Any longer and others would start to get suspicious, and you'll probably have give me a nervous breakdown with all your meddling. I'll become this 'superhero' on a part-time basis, when I can squeeze it into my schedule. Also, I think you're exaggerating when you say I need 'help'. I'm perhaps one of the most important people in this city."

The heiress began to arrogantly laugh, but stopped abruptly when she heard the buzzing noise in the room get louder. Opening her eyes, she realised that Zzubo has flown so close to her she could see all the orange veins in the bee creature's pupils, as well as feel the faint sensations of bristles tickling her nose.

"When are you going to understand, Chloe? This isn't a vacation. I'm going to be by your side **permanently**." The bee firmly stated, staring right at her. "Like it or not, and I certainly have my reservations, we are now bonded together **forever**. Your transformation into a superhero won't be 'part-time', it will define who you are, until the day arrives that you cannot perform your duties, and have to retire. Then, the responsibility for my powers passes onto someone else. So, unless you suffer a life-changing injury before then, maybe I'll say goodbye in about... **forty years**. Until then, we'll be virtually inseparable, so accept that I'll be a major part of your life from now on. Better get used to it... I know I'm trying to..."

Chloe was sent reeling by this news. Her days of comfortably living off her daddy's cheque book doing as she pleased sounded like they were over, just because of some weird prophesy no-one had even warned her about. Now it seemed like she was stuck running around Paris in a costume with this bee creature on her case, like an annoying tick you just couldn't shake. But rather than try and suck her blood, this insectoid seemed to want to talk her to death.

And Zzubo hadn't finished yet, either. "For most Miraculous, their job simply consists of helping their bearers transform physically. It appears that my Master has set me the dual task of transforming you **mentally**. I can't say I wasn't warned in advance about your errant ways. One of which was your deluded thinking that just because you're the daughter of someone important, it means you're an important person yourself. It **doesn't**. It's how you utilise that power that defines how 'important' you are, and I'm afraid you've been misusing it for years. Fortunately, you'll have me around from now on to put you on the right track, even if I have to act like a surrogate parent to do that. After all, on the evidence I've seen so far, I couldn't do much worse than your real father..."

 _M-my father_... For some reason, this last speech dredged a few discreet tears from Chloe's eyes, but before she could wipe them away, Zzubo took care of them for her. As the hairy arms made quick work of the moisture, the kwami finished off her extended lecture to the speechless girl.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you, but that's just the way it is. It's time for you to make some big changes in your life Chloe Burgeois, and I intend to be at the forefront of seeing you go through with them. Afterwards, I promise, you'll be a **lot** happier, as will the people around you and especially me, the one who'll be spending almost every waking moment by your side. Now, why don't you go and wash your face, so we can start the day?"

"Y-you mean..." Chloe sniffled, trying to regain some of her old venom as she made her way to the sink. "You haven't removed the soap from the sink, along with everything else? **Wow** , Zzubo, you're all heart..."

Despite trying to maintain a stoic front, the kwami found herself grinning at the heiress's sass. "Oh come on, I'm not **that** bad. I know my lessons are going to seem a tad harsh at first, but I guarantee it'll all be worth it in the end. Get ready for the world to see a whole new Chloe..."

"Huh, I wouldn't count on it..." Chloe had just about regained her poise, while running the hot water tap.

 _I would_... Zzubo could only stare after the teenager, as she dabbed at her reflection. The kwami was more resolute than ever to accomplish her goal. For her owner's sake, and for the sake of a world in desperate need of heroes.

...

Even the way to the breakfast hall had been tortuous.

First of all, after cleaning her face, it was time for Chloe to get dressed. Unfortunately, the bee creature was unwilling to let the heiress out of her sight for a minute, and the girl was too exhausted from their consistant verbal-sparring that day to put up much of a fight, so she just got on with it.

 _She's already seen all of me in the shower anyway_ the girl reasoned, _so this isn't going to make much difference_. Still didn't make it any less mortifying, though.

Then, of course, Zzubo had insisted on going downstairs with her, forcing Chloe to find a comfortable bag to keep the kwami in that was usually reserved for fancy gowns. Along with a plentiful supply of nougats, it made the perfect hidey-hole for the creature, and in return she promised not to make any noise.

So far, Zzubo had lived up to her vow, even while eating. _It's almost as if..._ Chloe scowled _she was unwrapping and crunching down on those nougats loudly on purpose earlier just to annoy me. That little..._

Worst yet was the double-takes a lot of the staff were giving Chloe, as she strolled to her private dining room. (She didn't eat with the rest of the common guests, of course).

Used to seeing the daughter of the mayor all dolled up like a pageant contestant, this rather plain-looking individual with her hair down must have seemed almost like a stranger to them, and she was even stopped on a couple of occasions by some of the more over-zealous security men. _Well, they'll be getting the sack later. Hope it was worth it._

Chloe was unable to tell whether or not their confusion over her identity meant her new look was an improvement over her usual visage, but she remained skeptical, and poked at her breakfast fruit with a fork, unable to muster much appetite. _What was I thinking, taking vanity tips from a giant bee. I might as well as get styling advice from Sabrina... Ho Ho, that's a good one!_

Her brief frisson of humour though, did nothing to lift her mood. In fact, so downbeat was Chloe about the bleak day ahead, she was on the verge of leaving the room, her meal untouched. _It's not like its an unusual thing for me to do, after all, starving oneself is an effective way to maintain my shape..._

It was as she picked up Zzubo's bag to depart, that she heard a little voice emanating from within. "Chloe, where are you going? I'm sure it's too early for school... And I haven't heard you take one bite of your breakfast..."

"SHH! Someone might hear you!" The heiress glanced around nervously to make sure no-one was eavesdropping in on her conversation with a talking hold-all _._

Chloe needn't have worried, though. Her despotic reputation preceded her to such an extent, even the servants at the hotel avoided her like the plague, unless told otherwise.

Oh course, Chloe and her kwami weren't to know that, which allowed Zzubo some leverage over her wielder. "Oh, **really**?" The kwami spoke in a humourous way. "Well, you better eat up, then. You don't want everyone to find out you carry a giant 'bug' to school with you, I'd bet. Seeing as you're the only one I can talk to, they'll think you're crazy if you try to explain it, so I wouldn't try that either."

"B-but that's blackmail. You **can't** do that!" Chloe screeched. She was beginning to realise just how ruthless this bee thing could be.

"Look who's talking..." Zzubo countered. "The girl who stole her electorial rival's diary and threatened to reveal the contents, just to win. Another bad habit picked up from your father, no doubt. And at least in **my** case, my aims are noble. Everyone needs a nutritous breakfast in the morning, and you're no exception. Now, I want all of the grapefruit to be gone by the time I've finished this bag of nougat. Don't forget to replenish my sweets before you leave for school, there's a dear. Oh, did I mention I'm going with you to lessons today, and every day after that? I **did** say, after all, we'd be inseparable from now on. **Better get used to it**..."

"You... You... You..."

"Kwami. The technical term is 'kwami'. Remember that, because it won't be in any dictionary. Now, less talkie, more eatie please." MUNCH.

...

After practically forcing down every piece of her morning meal, and picking up extra edible supplies for Zzubo on the way, Chloe was just desperate to get to class at soon as possible, and literally dived into the pre-arranged limo that always dropped her off outside Collège Françoise Dupont.

Her dad wasn't there to see her off as usual, but she hoped to at least say 'hello' to him before the day was over. It was even hard to reach him on the phone now, he was so busy...

Zzubo seemed to be an empathic little creature, as she somehow picked up on Chloe's disappointment while both were being driven to school. "You miss your father, don't you?"

Deciding that she had no-one else at that time to confide in, and being thankful the screen at the front of the car was pulled up so no nosy chauffer's could overhear, Chloe replied. "Well, of course. He's the most important person in my life, yet I barely even speak to him these days. If it wasn't for all these akuma attacks, he wouldn't be half as overworked as he is..."

"Can I make a suggestion, Chloe?"

"I'm sure you will regardless, Zzubo. Please don't let me stop you."

"Okay, so you know when I said you were responsible for most of the akuma attacks around the city?"

"... You were joking, of course."

"No, I wasn't. In fact, I could make a list, right here and now, of all the people you've personally been responsible for turning evil..."

"That won't be necessary. Just get to the point."

"If you say so. My 'point' is, if you were nicer to others, and stopped thinking about just yourself all the time, perhaps you wouldn't unintentionally be the cause of so much chaos, Ladybug's workload wouldn't be so much and you'd see your father more often. Everyone would feel better, it's all in your hands."

"...Shut up, Zzubo."

"The facts don't lie, Chloe Burgeois. Luckily, you have me to aid you there. Of course, my assistance is **mandatory** , so whether or not you want my help, you're going to get it. So, expect to hear my voice today whenever you do something wrong, because your reign of terrorising the school is **over**."

"...Speaking of school, we're nearly there, so can you keep a lid on it, please?"

"Seeing as you asked so nicely, I'll oblige. But remember Chloe... **I'll be watching**..."

"Yeah. Whatever."

Without bothering to thank the driver, Chloe flung herself out of the limo the minute it pulled up, and hastily climbed the steps, covering her make-up free face with her bags as best she could.

She attracted a fair amount of attention, not because of her 'hideous appearance' as she pessimistically thought, but due to the amount of effort she was expending in shrouding herself in the first place.

 _Oh no, they're all onto me. I could really do with Sabrina's help right now, but of course she's attending that stupid funeral today. How selfish of her grandma to die at such an inopportune time..._

It was due to Chloe's irrational panic, and her being completely lost up in her own thoughts, that she failed to spot two figures directly in front of her, during the reckless dash to the entrance.

*BANG* *BANG* *OW!*

She hit them head-on, causing both the girl and the boy to land onto their backsides, the female dropping a heap of textbooks in the process. Chloe also found herself on the ground, her two bags falling at her sides, her face visible to all who wanted to view it.

Initially caught between being worried that everyone would point at laugh at her, _like that dreadful day four years_ , and unbelievably, slight concern for Zzubo who was in one of the holdalls she'd firmly planted on the pavement during her slip, Chloe's thoughts coalesced when she saw **exactly** who'd she'd ran into, and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh Marinette, still as clumsy as ever I see."

"Sorry, Chloe. I've got a lot of extra homework to do along with that detention, thanks to the stupid prank someone set me up with."

"Marinette, Marinette. Dear, sweet Marinette. You just can't admit when you've done wrong, can you?"

"Well, I certainly didn't put a tack on the teacher's chair, that's for sure. I bet I know who the real culprit is, too. Alya said she saw something..."

" **Pur-lease**! No-one's going to believe that freak show. The only thing good about her is that blog she runs about Ladybug. But, of course, I'll **always** be her number one fan. Your taste in friends in as bad as your taste in..."

"Hey, knock it off, Chloe. And this collision wasn't her fault, it was **you** who weren't looking where she was going."

"Oh, **Adrikins**! I didn't see you there! Well, if I was distracted by anything, it was how amazingly attractive my boyfriend is, and I can't help that, can I? After all, I have a pulse..."

(Sigh) "I've told you this a hundred times, Chloe. I'm **not** your... HUH?!"

"What's the matter, Adrikins? Cat got your tongue?

" H-hey, the cat puns, are...N-never mind. I-it's just that..."

"Well? Come on. What do you want to say?"

"I haven't seen you without make-up on since we were little kids. You look really..."

 _Oh no, I forgot all about that. Now my ugliness will mean I'll be the laughing stock of the school, Marinette will finally have something on me, and worst of all..._

 _I'll lose my Adrikins FOREVER..._

 _My life_ _is officially over._


	10. Day 1 Part 3

We now return to our drama of the week, where a Miss Chloe Burgeois's very life hangs in the balance.

Well, her love-life and social life, that is. Listen with rapt attention as the next words from Adrien's lips could be the difference between glorious acceptance or devastating rejection.

The crowd's all ready, as are our performers. So, let's get on with the show. (No climbing on the seats, please).

...

"... Really **nice**."

 _What was that?!_ Before she'd heard the end of the sentence, every instinct in Chloe's brain was telling her either to scream, lapse into a coma or run for the hills. Maybe all three.

In fact, so sure was the heiress that her long time crush would find her chemical-free features a bigger turn-off than the last city wide power-cut, she almost didn't catch those two final magic words spring forth from the teenage model's heavenly shaped mouth.

As it was, she stood there like a fish out of water, gasping for air in a most unattractive manner. waiting for her ailing brain to process this completely unexpected turn of events.

 _He... Likes it?!_

Chloe's minor freak out also gave Marinette time to peruse her rival's appearance, and her response was almost as surprising. "Wow, you're right Adrien. I never thought that underneath all that gunk she comes to school wearing, she could look so different! And, it's a **good** different! I didn't think I'd see the day she had less make-up on than me. So, what's the occasion? Did you lose a bet, or something?"

Marinette's ringing endorsement of Chloe's unfamiliar visage brought a new reaction from the blonde: It helped thaw her mind from it's lethargy, and bought her back to the present. If there was one thing she couldn't **stand** , it was that blue-haired imbecile opining her looks. Negative, or positive, she didn't care. A baker's daughter held no sway on such matters.

"Yeah, I 'lost a bet' about who the second biggest fashion disaster was in Paris..." She cattily remarked. "I thought it was you, but it turns out it was Alya. You were in first place, so **congratulations**! I think it was those groovy pink leggings that did it..."

Marinette's look turned from curiosity to frustration in a second. "Some old Chloe, I see..." She sighed. "And there was me hoping your new look meant you were growing up a bit. It sems miracles only happen around Christmas Time, after all. Come on Adrien, let's go and meet Alya and Nino. Oh, and I've changed my mind about letting you carry my books to the school building. As long as you pick them all up for me now, I'll let you do the 'manly' thing just this once." She joked, with a gleaming smile.

Adrien tried without success to hide the blush that appeared in his cheeks at this point, causing Chloe to grind her teeth together in a most unladylike manner _. What does he see in that peasant girl,_ she thought with annoyance _does he get discount loaves for agreeing to be her consort, or something? I really don't see the appeal..._

"...Yeah, in a little while. You head over there and think of a good excuse for me. I want to talk to Chloe here for a minute. Don't worry, I'll gather up your homework and join you soon." Adrien's surprise answer stopped the blonde's molar-gnashing, and her expression soon changed to one of significant gloating towards one pig-tailed girl in particular.

Marinette though seemed remarkably unphased by her enemy's unparalled victory over her, with her only response being a sad look cast in Chloe's direction, almost as if _she feels sorry for me?!_ The heiress could not believe the blue-haired girl's cheek! _I have so much more to offer than her. She lives in that dingy little shop, can't even afford a decent outfit, is about to lose her only chance of happiness to yours truly.. Yet, she feels sorry for me? This... This doesn't add up. She must have something up her sleeve. I better find out what it is..._

After Marinette's enigmatic glance, she turned to Adrien. "Okay, we'll see you soon." Those were her parting words, as she went to meet the gang.

Chloe made absolutely sure her hated rival was some distance away, before turning on the 'charm' by grabbing hold of her oldest friend and clutching him close. "Oh Adrien, I'm **so** glad we're finally alone! Though, I must say... It's **very** naughty of you to lead that baker's daughter on so much! I understand that you're trying to be a good samaritan, but there must come a point where you have to have to stop being so charitable and let her down gently! After all, you and I are truly destined to be together... It's 'written in the stars', remember?"

Adrien rolled his eyes slightly at the over-exuberant blonde, before gently prising her arms away from his neck. "Chloe, that was something we promised each other when we were six. **Six**. We've both changed so much in that time... **Especially** you. And you need to treat Marinette with more respect, her family might not have our wealth, but she's one of the nicest people I've met. I certainly don't hang out with her because of sympathy, so please don't say things that aren't true. In fact, she reminds me a lot how you used to be, before..."

"I've told you, I don't want to talk about it, **ever**..." Chloe delivered an instinctive death glare at Adrien, before hastily correcting herself. "I mean... Sorry, Adrikins. I'm just not in the mood right now. Busy day today, you see. I have to pick out this dress for my father's party next week. It's going to be a gala ball, so I can't afford to be cheap. Do you want to help me choose one later?"

Adrien grunted with frustration, as though this was a common argument the pair had. "Sure, sure. If it makes you feel better. Yet another easy distraction for you, isn't it? Of course, you already know what I **really** think would make you feel better, but you've been putting it off for so long, short of pushing you there myself, I don't think it's going to happen. If only you weren't so prideful, and let more people in, they'd see the real Chloe, and stop asking me why I became friends with you in the first place..."

"Oh, don't mind them Adrikins... They're just jealous, as usual!" The heiress pushed all the doubts to the back of her mind, and pasted a smile on. "And people change as they grow older. I'm perfectly happy the way I am now. I'm not going to lower my standards just because I'm in a school full of losers. It's up for them to raise their game for me, not for me to drop mine. After all, as the lord mayor's daughter, I deserve only the best..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Adrien shook his head. He'd heard all this before, continually. "Anyway, as happy as I am you've finally taken a break from hiding your entire face behind cosmetics, I have to ask, what's the occasion? Is there a nationwide shortage of make-up, or something? I must admit, I didn't see the news this morning..."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at her friend's joke, even if she was churning inside trying to think of an excuse. "Err... Well, you know. I just thought I'd try something a bit different today. They sometimes test those things on animals, and you know how environmentally conscious I am..."

"Those two aren't even the same thing, Chloe. Plus, I haven't seen you without mascara or lipstick on since we were both really tiny, so I know it would take something more drastic than that for you to reach that kind of decision." If was now Adrien's turn to put his hands around his friend, albeit in a non-romantic way. "Come on, we used to tell each other everything. Somewhere along the way, we lost that. Can't we start again, please?"

"Err..." _An unbelievably annoying magical giant bee appeared in my bedroom last night, and stole it all to try and teach me a lesson in beauty being only skin deep_ is what Chloe dearly wished to say, but seeing as how she wanted to sleep in her own comfortable bed that night, and not in an unfurnished padded cell, she wisely kept her mouth shut. "I...I..."

" **Dude** , are you coming?" And there was Nino, being the most unlikely of knights in shining armour, poking his head around the corner to rescue the damsel in distress. Who he couldn't even stand.

"Umm... Sure. Just a sec..." Adrien didn't fail to notice the odd look the music lover gave him upon seeing his best friend with his arms around Chloe, and the teenage model quickly withdrew them.

"Listen... We'll talk more about this later, 'kay?" He seemed to be in a hurry to rush off, for some reason. " **Hey, Nino**. It's not what it looks like. Please don't tell Marinette..."Yep, that was the reason.

Chloe watched Adrien grab Marinette's textbooks off the ground and then leave, with a scowl on her face. _By the sound of things, I've really got a battle on my hands to prise him away from that weirdo. But hey, at least he seemed to like my new look. Score one to me. Maybe that kwami knows what she's talking about after..._

 _Nah, it was just a lucky hunch. I better step it up against Marinette today, really show her who's she's messing with. By the time I've finished ruining her reputation, she wouldn't even get a job scrubbing the toilets at my hotel. I better be careful though, I have that ever vigilant pair of eyes in my bag watching my every move. I'll have to be sneaky. Subtle. Downright cunning. Fortunately those are three of my favourite words. HA HA HA HA!_

As Chloe left for her first class, that 'pair of eyes' had indeed been listening intently to every word of the conversation, and had found it all absolutely fascinating. Zzubo had gained a major insight into the mindset of Chloe Burgeois, and she intended to use that information to further her own agenda for the rest of the week. _Thank you Adrien, for getting your friend to open up like that. You may have just saved her future, and made my job a whole lot easier._

Speaking of the teenage boy, Zzubo couldn't help but feel something odd about that schoolbag he was carrying. She had a very close link with other members of her species, and it wasn't too long before she figured out that there was a small cat thing in there, munching down on some Camembert. _Ugh, Plagg. He might be my superior, but I never got on with him. Far too jokey, and his heart is in his stomach. He's the spirit of Bad Luck, and he certainly lives up to that monicker for anyone who meets him._

 _But, that girl who left earlier... Was it my imagination, or was that Tikki in her rucksack? Now she's the real deal... Intelligent, resourceful, always has her mind on the mission. You could even say, she's my idol. I might even get some advice from her on my current project. I better talk to Plagg, too. Just to let them both know that the Master is okay..._

 _That must also mean those two are Cat Noir and Ladybug. Huh. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, as they're always destined to meet throughout history and fight evil side-by-side. Strange though, how my wielder loves one, and hates the other..._

 _This mission is getting more interesting by the minute..._ Zzubo pondered, as she popped another delicious nougat into her mouth.


	11. Day 1 Part 4

It was as Chloe was about to attend her first class, that she heard that annoying voice she loved-to-hate murmuring nearby. "Just a little reminder. **No** funny business today. Or, you'll pay for it later..."

Chloe's next emotion even surprised herself. Ever since her fall outside the school that morning, she'd been a little worried Zzubo was injured in that flimsy bag she was carried in, and was going to pay a visit to the bathroom at recess to check on the kwami's health.

Now that she knew the bee creature was at least conscious, a wave of relief encompassed her thoughts. "Zzubo, you're **alright**!" She murmured back. "I'm sorry I dropped you earlier on, it was that idiot Marinette's fault. She's always stumbling over like that. Maybe she's got dough in her eyes..."

"Showing concern for others, **and** apologising, eh?" Zzubo couldn't hide the smile in her voice. "You appear to be making steady progress already. Now, we just have to cut out the random insults, and perhaps others could stand to be around you. And you don't have to worry about my condition. We kwami have endured for hundreds of years, after all. But, thank you for thinking of me. It means a lot."

"Wha... **What**...?!" Realising what she'd just said made Chloe feel nauseous all of a sudden, and she tried backtracking furiously. "D-don't be silly. I only asked because if you got hurt, you'd leave an awful mess all inside my designer bag, and you know how much these things cost. Oh, sorry of **course** you wouldn't, because you're just a dumb kwami..."

Unfortunately, judging by the jaunty tone of Zzubo's reply, the heiress's frantic denial wasn't very effective. "Whatever you say, Chloe. Anyway, it's time for you to get to class. Remember, I'm always here if you need my help... Or even, if you don't. Speak to you later. "

Chloe couldn't help but grimace at the smugness of this weird creature who'd gatecrashed her life so spectacularly. _Who does she think she is? Forcing me to become this new superhero full-time. I bet my powers will be nowhere near as good as Ladybug's, either. I'll probably won't even be able to fly, only spray pollen and jump from flower to flower, or something. My weakness won't be something cool like Kryptonite, but anyone with a rolled-up newspaper. Sheesh, what a life..._

 _And yet, was it just my imagination, or did I actually feel... Concerned for that little pest? N-no, of course not. How could I possibly? All it's done so far is nag me, criticise me, disrupt my party plans, fly in on me naked, dry my tears, listen to my problems, give me good advice..."_

Chloe stopped her flow of thoughts with astonishment. Those last three things on her mental checklist reminded her of someone in her distant past who she'd thought more about in the last twenty-four hours than in recent living memory. _No, it can't be. How could I possibly compare that insectoid nuisance to..._

Unwilling to even dwell on such a patently ridiculous correlation, she turned her brain off again (she was very good at that) before hurrying to her first lesson.

The morning classes passed relatively smoothly, aside from a few surprised glances and whispered remarks about Chloe's new appearance that she somehow took in her stride without reply. Of course, it helped that she was on her own, so her antagonistic behaviour wasn't encouraged by a reciprocal Sabrina.

Instead, the blonde was forced to actually attempt to get some proper work done without any outside assistance, something which due to her priorities being in other areas (mostly concerning vanity, wealth and picking on others) she found a bit of a struggle.

So there was no time to scheme on what to do about the Marinette problem, or even think about what colour gown she'd wear for the big ball, and how many diamonds she'd have sown into the sleeves. _These commoners don't appreciate just what a hard life I lead_...

Chloe's disconcerted state gave Zzubo ample opportunity in the last lesson before lunch to pay a visit to an old friend. Her ability to flit around unseen was proving most useful, and she went undetected in that quiet classroom, while heading towards the rucksack she was sure housed her favourite of the two kwamis she'd detected earlier, Tikki.

What had started out as an uneventful day for Tikki soon livened up when one of her proteges came in for a landing. The pair embaced each other lovingly, having not been in contact since her and Plagg were separated from the Master on the same day to start their new assignment.

Despite her joy at seeing the Bee Miraculous, Tikki was quick to remind Zzubo that the spirits were only supposed to communicate in the outside world if it was an absolute emergency. "Even though it's lovely to share your company again, I hope you have a good reason to fly in without warning like this..."

"Well, actually I **do**. It's about my new mistress... Let's just say, she's the toughest case I've ever had, displaying most unherolike qualities. I'm making some headway, but until I find out a little bit more about her past and what makes her act the way she does, I'm afraid it may take longer to reform her than I thought. And in that time , the threat against the world grows ever stronger, while I'm stuck disciplining a naughty child..." Zzubo hummed in frustration.

" **Wait a minute**... You don't mean, Chloe Burgeois, do you?!" Tikki covered her mouth in shock. "How could she **possibly** get a Miraculous?! She's been nothing but a thorn in the side of my mistress from the day I arrived! She even tried to steal me away once, and I had to disguise myself as a toy to escape! Oh, dear. This is **terrible**. I can see why you wanted to see me..."

"Gosh... She gets worse the more I hear about her." Zzubo bemoaned. "But tell me, Tikki. How did you know who I was talking about straightaway?"

"Because..." Tikki peeked out of her bag slightly and gestured all around the room. "You described your owner as 'mistress', and the only other girl in this class who'd behave in the manner you describe apart from Chloe is her friend Sabrina, and that's under extreme pressure from Miss Burgeois. I get the feeling Sabrina would be a nice girl, if anyone could separate the pair. I believe Marinette almost succeeded once, but somehow they reconnected. Fortunately, it looks like she's away today, and the classroom is all the more settled because of it..."

"And, I know where she is, too..." Zzubo then regaled Tikki with the story about how she managed to browbeat Chloe into not only apologising to Sabrina the day before her Nana's funeral, but also do her own homework for the day.

"That's **amazing**!" Tikki was clearly in admiration of Zzubo's efforts. "I'd never have had the courage to stand up to her like that! Maybe that's why you were picked for the task with Miss Burgeois... Sometimes asking someone nicely to stop and being patient doesn't work. Perhaps the right approach here is to be a little underhanded and forthright. You were always better at being confrontational than me..."

"Well, er... Thanks." Zzubo wasn't sure she liked Tikki's choice of words, but buzzed her appreciation anyway. "I must say though, I am somewhat jealous of you. I mean, by the sound of it, the most difficult thing you've encountered with Marinette is her panicking about whether she was worthy of the gift bestowed on her, which is only natural. With Chloe, it's a struggle to even get her to listen. She's too busy thinking of herself, and using her power as the mayor's daughter to push others around..."

"Especially Marinette." Tikki sighed. "I don't know what my mistress did to upset yours so much, but I've noticed a pattern of behaviour where Chloe targets her almost exclusively, even when there's others around. I know both are in love with the same boy, but I get the feeling there's more to it than that..."

"You're **absolutely** right..." Zzubo confirmed, recalling the conversation she and Chloe had the previous day about the blonde's history with Marinette. "But it's very complicated. I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I'm just looking for a way to get through to Chloe, something to show her what she is doing is wrong, to demonstrate that life would be so much better for her if she just opened up to the world..."

"Well, I'd be willing to help anyway I can..." Tikki carefully thought. "If only so Ladybug and Cat Noir would have someone else to fight alongside them, and also to make things easier for Marinette when she's out of costume. Just the other day, I saw Chloe put a tack on the teacher's chair, before leaving a trail of evidence to my mistress's desk. Sabrina backed up Chloe's story of course, and Marinette was left with a week's worth of detention and lots of extra homework. Sadly, there's nothing I can do to get her out of trouble, short of getting your mistress to confess. Which is rather unlikely, knowing her..."

" **Wait**..." Zzubo's lips suddenly curled up into a sneaky grin. "I've just had an idea. We'll need Plagg's help unfortunately, but I **think** we can pull it off. I have a feeling things could work out nicely for all of us..."

"Oh, **goodie**!" Tikki flipped over in celebration, as if she was sure of the efficency of the so-far unheard of plan already.

Zzubo rolled her eyes playfully upon seeing this. Tikki really was too nice for her own good, which is why she needed someone a bit naughtier to help her out with this particular scheme.

Tikki might object later, but by then the deed would probably already have been done. It was all a means to an end, after all.


	12. Day 1 Part 5

It was just as the lunch bell tolled that the idea struck Chloe, like a bolt of evil lightning. A plan so devious and nasty it stood out even by her nefarious standards. If it worked, it could set right a lot of wrongs and solve all her problems, both past and present.

The only bee in the ointment was that irritating little critter in her bag, who she'd never hear the end of from later on for her upcoming villainry. Oh well, she could live with the kwami's ire, as long as everything went well.

She picked up her mobile, to make the first of two calls. _This was going to be fun, not to mention immensely satisfying_.

...

All around the lunch hall, there were happy groups of young people chatting. Some with meals bought in from home , others content to partake of the fare made onsite. It didn't really matter which though, because mostly it was just a time to kick back after the stresses and strains of the morning's drudgery to unwind in a friendly, communal atmosphere.

That all changed soon after Miss Chloe Burgeois emerged onto the scene. With a contemptuous sneer for those with packed lunches, and an even bigger one for those resorting to the school menu, she swaggered into the room like a cowboy going into a saloon. Her ear was glued to a phone, and she seemed to be making the most effort possible to be audible above the general clamour of her surroundings.

"Yes, I'll be attending a **very** important function in just over a week, with the Prime Minster of Britain as the guest of honour, no less! But I want the real star to be **moi**! So, send me your ten most expensive outfits... And no, cost **won't** be an issue. My daddy is the mayor of Paris after all, and I have a blank cheque. Please don't confuse me with the **pathetic** riff-raff I go to school with, I won't be making up some lame excuse to return the clothes after a day. Even if I only wear the item once before throwing it out, I can afford it..."

At this juncture, Chloe cast a side glance at those present in the hall. Every single pair of eyes were trained on her, their owners having stopped their conversations to stare at the loud new arrival. Marinette's table in particular looked upset, with Alya and Nino along with the pigtailed girl also voicing quiet disapproval through their frowns. Only Adrien seemed to hold back, his mouth cast in an 'O', as if he was waiting to see what was going to happen next. _Good, just the way I planned it. Now, I'll really put those paupers in their place._

"Oh, you will?! **Thank you**! Can you have them sent down to Collège Françoise Dupont, and when they get here, ask for Chloe Burgeois, please? I wish to model them in front of my peers, to see which one suits me the best. The more they reek of jealousy, the more likely I am to buy it... **Huh**? What do you mean you've never done anything like that before?! Listen: I'm the one that's paying you, so if you want my business you'll do as I ask and **follow my orders**. Understand? **Good**. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Don't be one minute late either, or I might have to spread a rumour around Paris about your shoddy service. I'm very influential in all the right circles, you know... **Excellent**! I'm glad we've reached a mutual understanding. Toodles."

With that she hung up, a blissful smirk plastered all over her face. "Did you hear that, everyone? A **free** fashion show for you all tomorrow, with the most fabulous of models... **Yours truly**! Come and gaze at the latest in haute couture that your kind can never afford, and let me do you the honour of helping me pick out my attire for the social event of the season! Sorry that none of you can go, apart from my Adrikins over there, but I'll try to have a good time in your absence. Well, thank you for listening to my little announcement. I'll let you get back to whatever slop you're eating, while I wait for my freshly prepared duck a l'orange I've just ordered to arrive. Oh, **there it is now**..."

As if she'd organised the cue in advance, a long-suffering manservant staggered in at that precise moment, carrying a large silver tray in his gloved hands. Chloe pushed him toward a central table, right in the midst of the other students. The plate was set down, and the lid lifted. Instantly, a glorious smell wafted throughout the entire room, as a meal fit for at least a lord was introduced to the world. A delicious, meaty looking bird, with no fat and plenty of succulent lentils to accompany it, had many a tastebud watering in there that day. Eyes were cast down throughout the hall from pupils who started comparing their own modest lunches with the heiress's minature feast unfavorably, the previous convivial air from before virtually gone.

"Thank you Colbert, you can leave now..." Chloe motioned her butler away without even looking at him. "And tell the chef at my five-star hotel that once again, he's outdone himself. I know you had to miss your lunch break today to bring this to me, but don't worry, if you ask nicely at the counter over there, one of those very attractive ladies in aprons will serve you some of their usual sludge before you depart. The fact the paint peels off the wall in here is just a coincidence, I'm sure it has nothing to do with the noxious gas emitting from what passes as food. If I'm wrong though, there are plenty of others who can do your job while you're off sick, so don't fret about me."

With that, the heiress daintily tucked a perfumed napkin into her front, before picking up her own personal knife and fork. She slowly cut a small piece of the duck, before plopping it in her mouth and preserving the flavour there for as long as possible, with accompanying raptuous sound effects, before swallowing. Without bothering to check, she knew by the silence of her surroundings that all attention was still focused on her, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

A combination of the sumptious aroma and Chloe's orgasmic response to her meal eventually had the desired effect: By the time she'd placed the tenth sliver of duck in her mouth, a mass walkout had already begun, unable to cope with the contrast of their own meagre dishes with the heiress's glorious banquet, as well as a general unwillingness to even share the same air with the show-off, stuck-up snob. The last four to leave were a disgusted looking Alya, Nino and **especially** Marinette, and Adrien, who looked as though he wanted to stay and say something, but eventually decided on following his friends.

Now the whole room was clear apart from the rich blonde, who having achieved her desired goal, stopped eating immediately. Without a word, she callously binned the less than half-eaten bird, before marching over to the kitchen counter to deliver the tray to the stunned dinner ladies who she'd insulted earlier.

She wasn't finished yet, either. "Wash that for me, and have it ready before hometime. Take special care with it... It's solid silver, and I guarantee is worth more than any of you earn in a year. One scratch, and you'll find yourself on the dole. In case you think I'm bluffing, **remember who I am**. I'll be back shortly. Don't screw it up."

And, with her nose in the air and a spring in her step, the heiress departed feeling as smug and self-satisfied as she ever had. _Maybe today isn't turning out to be a total disaster, after all._

What Chloe didn't notice a moment after she left was her butler creep back into the room, to profusely apologise for his young lady's conduct, and to assure them they **wouldn't** have to polish the expensive tray at all, as that sort of thing was done by the hotel staff. He also tried to come up with a litany of excuses for her outrageous behaviour, including over-indulgence at home and missing parental figures, but he needn't have bothered.

Chloe Burgeois's ways were known to everyone in the building by now. But, thanks to her father's position and the protection it gave her, they were powerless to stop the heiress.

All they could do was accept it, and move on. Perhaps punch a pillow later, if it would help.

...

"Hey Chloe, **wait up**!"

Even in the middle of her celebratory saunter through the corridor, half-wondering why no angry kwami had come out of her bag to confront her as of yet, the heiress stopped to talk to the owner of that voice. After all, she **always** had time for her Adrikins.

What she **didn't** like so much was the blue-haired, pig-tailed girl who was following behind the love of her life, subtly urging him forward. _Ugh. What does she want. Doesn't she realise what a moment killer she is..._

" **Adrien**!" Chloe shrieked, ready to envelop her friend in another of her infamous hugs. "I'm sorry you didn't get chance to help me pick out some dresses today, but if you want you can join me tomorrow on the catwalk at school, while I'm modelling for my upcoming soiree. It won't be that different from your usual profession, so you should fit right in! We can work together, maybe you can even give me a few pointers..."

" **No, Chloe**!" Adrien's tone was so harsh, it even made the overconfident blonde pull back in shock, the arms that were ready to embrace the teenage boy in a hug, now flopping at her sides in surprise.

"Do you even **know** how much you offend people, sometimes?" He continued. "Do you purposefully set out with the intention of trying to making as many people hate you as possible? Because if so, I would say you've outdone yourself today. You might think everyone is talking about how envious they are of you for the stunt you just pulled, but you couldn't be more wrong. All they're saying is how angry they at having their meal ruined like that, and your rudeness not just to them, but to the staff too..."

"W...Wha?" Chloe sniffled, wishing she hadn't thrown out all of her tissues earlier to make way for a certain kwami in her bag. "You don't hate me too, do you Adrikins? Because I'm sure I couldn't live with knowing you feel that way..."

The blonde's sudden vulnerable state made Adrien pull back on his criticism a bit, and he slapped his hand to his brow in frustration. "No, I don't 'hate you'..." He sighed, while Marinette nearby rolled her eyes at both of them.

"Oh, I **knew** my Adrikins would understand!" Chloe felt a palpable sense of relief. "If you've got the money, flaunt it I say! Those other peasants wouldn't understand the way we do..."

"I'm just **very** disappointed, that's all..." Adrien interrupted her with a shake of the head, and Chloe's smile quickly faded. " I thought after seeing you come to school this morning with a new look, you might be looking at a fresh start. But, I guess Marinette was right... You're the same as ever. In fact, you may be even **worse** today than usual..."

At the mention of her hated rival, Chloe stopped looking down at the floor in self-pity to glare at the other girl, who was right next to Adrien _far too close for my liking_ with her arms folded, nodding at his every word as if to say _thank goodness he's finally putting that snob in her place_. Instantly, all traces of sadness were wiped from her mind, and she glowered at Marinette with undisguised derision.

"Oh, **I get it**. She put you up to this, **didn't she**? I know that because the Adrien I know would **never** speak to me in such a brusque manner. Let me guess... Her one functioning brain cell figured out that this was revenge against the school population for that eclair incident when we were both kids, and she told you. Well, **congratulations** Marinette. Give yourself a gold star. As for you Adrikins, I forgive you. I know it's being around this bad influence which made you lash out in such an unrefined way. If you're got any sense, you'll see the effect she's having on you, and keep well away. My offer for tomorrow remains open. Come and see me once you've changed your mind. Later, darling."

And with a blown kiss, Chloe left both of them standing stock-still, before skipping gleefully away, sure that her wise words would sink in and Adrien would come around to her way of thinking.

After she'd gone, Adrien remarked more to himself than his companion "She's never going to get it..." before turning to Marinette with a raised eyebrow. " **Eclair incident**?

The blue haired girl sighed with annoyance. "It's a **long** story..."

...

Unbeknownst to the trio, three other much smaller figures had been watching the scene from the air with interest, as well as what had unfolded in the dining area.

"Do you see what I'm up against, you two? We're lucky Chloe didn't akumatise anyone, in that very room just now! And I'm supposed to transform **her** into a superhero. Every time I think I'm making progress, it's one step forward, two steps back."

"Hey, don't give up Zzubo! We have faith in you, don't we Plagg?... **Plagg**?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Tikki. I'm just trying to decide how to eat this cheese. All at once, or a piece at a time. I can either have one big taste explosion, or lots of smaller tingles of pleasure in my mouth. What do you guys think?"

(Sigh) "Please excuse him, Zzubo, he cares in his own special way. We're all on the same team here, after all. Now, as I was saying..."

"Not to worry, Tikki. I have no intention of 'giving up'. The Master gave me a job, and I intend to see it through to it's completion. I will turn Chloe Burgeois into the hero I know she can be, and soon Hawk Moth will have a third adversary on the streets of Paris. I swear it on this combof mine."

"No offense Zzubo, but you're talking about Hawk Moth's biggest beneficiary there, not adversary. You've got more chance of making Camembert smell like roses, then you have of turning that spoiled brat into a superhero. Rather you than me, kiddo..."

" **Plagg**!"

"It's alright, Tikki. I know exactly where he's coming from. On the face of it, it **does** seem an impossible task. But, I disagree. In the few glimpses I've seen of it since I've met her, and the way her childhood friend describes how she used to be, I **know** there's good in Chloe. It's just a case of somehow penetrating through the hard coal, to find the rough diamond that lurks within. I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but working as one I think we can do it. Now, who's with me?"

"I am, Zzubo! Let's do it together!"

"Thank you, Tikki! And you, Plagg?"

"After listening to that analogy, I don't know. How powerful is your drill, Zzubo? It would have to be on an industrial scale..."

" **Plagg**!"

"Oh **alright,** Zzubo! Just quit buzzing those wings in my ear. The sound almost puts me off my food. **Almost**..." (gulp)

"Thank you, Plagg. Now, do you know what you have to do, before the final class of the day?"

"Piece o'cheesecake, Zzubo. You can count on me. Honest."

"I hope so, Plagg. This could be make-or-break time for her future, and the world's. Now, I better return to my mistress before she gets suspicious. See you both later..."

"We better get back too. You never know when Ladybug or Cat Noir might need us... Akuma could crop up at any time... We must be vigilant, selfless... Hang on, Plagg, **where are you going**?!

"To the cafeteria, Tikka. I've run out of cheese, and I don't think Adrien has any in reserve. What a way to treat your precious kwami. I'm after Camembert, of course, but I suppose in a pinch I could make do with Stilton. Even Cheddar. **Cheddar**. If that doesn't show you how desperate I am..."

(Groan) "Plagg, you haven't changed at all in hundreds of years, have you?"

"Of course I have, Tikki. My favourite used to be Edam. **Edam**. Can you imagine? The only cheese to be made backwards. Get it? No? Oh, who cares. Now, where's that fridge..."


	13. Day 1 Part 6

Fresh from her unprecedented victory over all of those nasty teenagers who ignored her and refused to treat her any less special that she felt, Chloe Bourgeois was truly on a roll. Now, on her way to the ladies toilets to 'freshen up', she wasted no time in sneering and licking her lips at passer-bys who'd been in the dining room previously, in reference to the grandiose meal she'd just devoured in front of them just a few minutes earlier.

Most of them simply strolled off shaking their heads, obviously so overawed by her witty taunting that they were speechless in response. A minority paused briefly and looked as though they wanted to say or even **do** something to the wealthy blonde, but they were quickly held back by calmer, more rational heads allowing Chloe to walk by unhindered.

 _Very wise chums some of these fools have. If even so much as one swear word or one finger is laid on my personage than that student would soon be an ex-student, Daddykins would see to that. I almost want it to happen, just to see their reaction afterwards._

So, it was an upbeat Chloe who threw open the door to the bathroom, ready to evict anyone who dared to share it with her. Usually, she'd have sent in Sabrina as the initial taskforce, to root out all interlopers, allowing her to reapply her make-up and primp her hair into it's usual glorious style in relative peace.

This time however, things were a little different. Chloe no longer had Sabrina around to remove the less savoury factions from the private facility, and owing to the fact that the heiress didn't have a trace of make-up on and wore her hair down, the only routine she could adhere to in sprucing herself was the classic soap and water combination.

Still, no matter. Walking around for hours with naked skin had given Chloe the confidence that yes, she did look fine without any lipstick or mascara on _how could I ever have doubted myself?_ _I can pull just about anything off._ While she was a long way from disposing of her library of cosmetics entirely, she was at least planning to hit the town much more in this new enlightened state. _I suppose I have Zzubo to 'thank' for that. Looks like her 'punishment' has reaped unexpected dividends for me._

Chloe glanced around the empty cubicles on her way to a mirror, noting with disappointment the area was totally unoccupied. _Obviously they heard I was coming in advance and scattered, knowing that I'd have pushed out them myself anyway with my newfound confidence. Cowards._

Actually, the **real** reason was more do to with most of the girls not being able to finish digesting their lunch, due to a disturbance during lunchtime. But, real life events never stopped Chloe feeling good about herself before, so why start now?

Regardless, the blonde had only just began admiring her reflection, quickly wiping the glass down beforehand with a stray tissue so she could capture herself in all her natural glory _. Hmm, the more I see, the more I like. Why did I cover my beauty up for so long, when what was underneath was just as pretty all this time? What a shame ..._

"You finally see my point, don't you? Most of that stuff you put on every morning is completely unnecessary, and you look just fine without it. Are you ready to admit I was right, and maybe start **listening** to me more often?"

Chloe suddenly felt a presence on her shoulder, and there was Zzubo staring back at her, nodding with approval at what she saw. It was funny... Just yesterday the heiress would have screamed blue murder at the thought of a giant 'bug' perched on her arm, now it was quite tolerable. Almost comfortable, actually.

"It's... Adequate, I **suppose**." Chloe was once again unwilling to reveal how enthusiastic she was, lest the kwami tried to monopolise even more of her life than she had done already. " If you see me in this state again, it's only because I don't want to show the other girls up in class every day, with my usual gorgeously applied make-up. If I went in school all the time looking that perfect, a lot of them would just quit class altogether out of pure envy. I don't want to be responsible for this place closing down, as tawdry as it is. It would hurt my Daddy's poll ratings for one..."

"Chloe, while that's a very amusing story, this **has** to stop." The blonde's tall tale had been interrupted by the sight of her bee companion flying directly in front of her, blocking the reflection. "That's another thing I've been meaning to discuss with you... **Honesty**. Even in the short time that I've known you, I've heard you lie a lot. Both to others, **and** yourself. I know everyone tells untruths once in a while, but you take it to a whole new level. Do you realise, just how less complicated and pleasant life could be, if you cut out the deceit, and accepted things as they truly are?"

The heiress rolled her eyes at Zzubo's grandstanding . " **Fine** , I'll try a bit harder in the future. As you said, everyone tells lies, so I'll at least make a bit of effort to limit them to unimportant matters, I suppose..."

" **No**!" Zzubo flew even closer to her new owner until, quite literally, they were nose-to-nose. "As a superhero, your conduct must be exemplary far beyond that of others. You have to be a role model, someone who the public look up to as an example of morality. That means, unless it's for a greater purpose than yourself, no lying **at all**. I know it sounds like a tough condition, but you'll see one day, I'm doing this for your benefit as I am for the countless others who'll depend on you in the future. So, let's start now, shall we? What do you see, when you look in that mirror? And this time, no fanciful tales, please..."

Not for the first time recently, Chloe was thunderstruck at Zzubo's words. _D-does she really believe in me that much? B-But I've shown hardly any evidence I want to change... Oh well, might as well let her have this one. I do owe her for the whole 'new look' thing anyway, which Adrien and I both seem to love, so..._ "

"I-I s-see s-someone w-who's..." Chloe swallowed hard. " **Beautiful**." That last word, when it eventually coerced from her lips, felt as easy as extracting her own tooth, but now her true feelings were out in the open... There was a strange sense of relief. _It's almost like I feel lighter. I have one less secret to hide from someone, even if that 'someone' is an interfering kwami..._

All of a sudden, all Chloe could see was a strange yellow and black blur, and the sensation of something soft and tickly being rubbed against her face. " **You did it**! I'm so proud..." Zzubo hummed with joy at her wielder's success, and to Chloe's shock she realised the giant bee was giving her a giant hug. **

*Splutter* " **Get off me**!" Was Chloe's initial cry, at this unexpected assault by a buzzing collection of bristle, antenna and bug eyes. But, as she tried in vain to remove the kwami from her features, and she felt the insectoid's hairy arms clamp down even more around her forehead to further excentuate the embrace, a strange thing happened.

Maybe it was the rhythmatic humming of the wings that did it, or the cozy fluffiness around her face, or the notion that someone or **something** cared enough to show her that much real affection rather than a half-hearted kiss on the cheek in the morning, but Chloe actually started to enjoy the exchange.

Her hands, initially spread out to seize the intruder and fling it away, now found themselves spread around the kwami to prolong it's welcoming caress. After a few minutes of utter bliss, the heiress even began to feel a little drowsy, and sighed with happiness. It was like she was a baby again, being cared for by her mother, before everything came crashing...

"There, I think that's enough for now..." Suddenly, Chloe's contentment was wrenched from her, as Zzubo broke the hold to hover in the air once more. "You'll be late for class if you're not careful. That's another thing superheroes try never to be... Late."

As if in a daze, Chloe went to check her expensive watch. _Ulp. She's right and all. Better get down there and continue to laud over everyone else for my brilliant scheme this lunchtime. I have a certain reputation to uphold, after all. Let me just wash my hands, adjust my hair, brush all these yellow and black strands of bristle off my face..._

It was only when she repeated those words to herself that Chloe realised the full gravityof what she'd just done. " Wait just a second. I have... bee bristle... **On my face**..."

"Oops, sorry Chloe, those would be mine..." Zzubo confessed with a shrug. "I seem to be losing quite a few of late... It must be molting season already..."

"I have... Bee bristle... **On my face**..." Chloe ignored the kwami's chatter, and began to rapidly hyperventilate. "Because I just... Hugged an overgrown bug... For more than five minutes..."

"Hey, please try to remember..." Zzubo reminded the heiress. "Calling me a 'bug' hurts my feelings. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, either. I saw that satisfied expression on your face afterwards!"

Still recovering from the icky encounter and her own willingness to partake in it, Chloe stammered. "W-what are you talking about?! I-I could never like such a gross thing! T-the mere thought of it brings me out in hives..."

Ignoring the unintentional bee reference at the end there, Zzubo decided to press home her advantage. "This would be a good time to demonstrate that your truth-telling training is operational, Chloe. Come now, what have you got to lose? You **loved** holding this 'gross' kwami close, didn't you? It made you feel better, I could tell..."

Chloe seemed to have another excuse planned, but Zzubo's words seemed to get to her yet again. With her eyes closed, as if refusing to acknowledge her own feelings, she grit her teeth before spluttering. "Okay, okay. I admit it, as unbelievable as it sounds. It wasn't altogether... **Unpleasant**. I've hugged worst things in my life... Like that time when I was a child on holiday in Mexico, and accidentally ran into a cactus..."

"Oh, come on... You can do better than that..." Zzubo flew closer, and patted Chloe on the back. "I'm not **that** bad... Am I?"

It was then, under the friendly gaze of the kwami, that Chloe Bourgeois broke down for the second time in that bathroom. "Okay, Okay ! I admit it! I loved squeezing a giant b... Kwami! I don't know why, and I may be going crazy, but I did! It made me feel good inside, and I'd quite happily do it again! Happy, now? Could you leave me alone, please?" She turned away in a huff, arms firmly crossed in defeat.

"Certainly, Miss Bourgeois. That's all I needed to hear. Let's keep up the good work, shall we?" Zzubo was about to fly back into her bag in triumph, when a thought suddenly occurred to her. It was a bit risky, and considering her last lecture risked labelling her as a bit of a hypocrite, but...

"One more thing: I've been asleep for the last hour or so, and and have no idea what's been going on outside. Tell me: Have you been a good girl while I've been unavailable?" Zzubo was issuing a false statement, but this was one time the bee creature thought she could get away with a fib, because it was for a greater purpose. Namely, her wielder's redemption.

Chloe's brain started working overtime. "Y-you mean, you weren't conscious while I was...? B-because that would explain..." The blonde quickly cleared her throat, to remove all trace of hesitation. "Yes, I was fine, Zzubo. Just another boring last period and lunch, really. Nothing to report. Shall we leave, then?"

"Are you **absolutely** sure about that?" The kwami was willing to give her one last chance.

" **Totally**!" Chloe insisted, a thin trickle of sweat visably running down her brow. "Why would you think any different?"

"No reason, just curious..." Zzubo sighed in disappointment. She should have known things weren't going to be that easy. "Never mind, let's just get to class, and see out the rest of the day..."

"Phew... I mean, **yes Zzubo**! Let's go!" Chloe couldn't believe this all-knowing all-powerful kwami had fell for it so easily! It really did look like she'd gotten away with her lunchtime behaviour _! So why don't I feel better about it, then? I couldn't possibly be feeling... Guilty? Nah, of course not! What a strange thing to consider..._

Zzubo then flew into the velvet bag just in the nick of time, for at that precise moment the door opened and in came Rose. Her usual happy demeanor turned to ice upon seeing the only resident of the room, and an involuntary shudder seemed to go down her spine.

Nevertheless, she tried to be polite. "H-hello, C-Chloe. H-how are you doing today? D-don't you look nice? I-I love your new appearance. I-I noticed it earlier on..."

"Yeah, and what would a freak who shoots out stink rays know about beauty?" Chloe sneered, referring to Rose's akumatised form. "Plus, I'll have you know I let that stupid Prince Ali have you that day. Who wants a royal that would prefer a pathetic little penniless do-gooder like you, to a classy member of the establishment like myself? Now, get out of my way. I have **far** more important things to do than chew the fat with complete losers."

And with a haughty **humph** and a long stride, Chloe swept past a now cowering Rose to complete her education for the day, so she could escape this crumbling old monstrosity and get back to the ornate surroundings she was far more acclimated with.

"Honestly, the **nerve** of that girl, to even glance in my direction..." Chloe whispered to her kwami as they began the walk to the classroom. "It's weak-willed namby-pambies like that who are destined to get stomped on in the real world. It's like Daddy always told me: Friendship is for **suckers**. One day, her sunshine and rainbows outlook is going to be completely shattered, and she'll be in for a very rude awakening..."

"What makes you so sure about that? That sounds like a much more positive way to approach life then being cynical and nasty all the time..." Zzubo replied, stating her own opinion.

"Just... Personal experience, I guess..." Chloe paused for one melancholy moment, as if she was pondering whether or not to share something, but quickly decided against it."I mean, no reason. Just forget about it. **No more talking**. There's a bit of a crowd coming our way, and you promised to be quiet if I took you to school with me. So, hush."

Zzubo couldn't help but poke her head slightly out of her hold-all, to see if it was true. She was presented with... A completely empty corridor. _Oh well, can't say I'm surprised. Despite making some progress, Chloe is still lying with almost as much frequency as I can eat nougats. She just needs a little encouragement I think, to see the error of her ways, and I think what me, Tikki and Plagg have got planned for this afternoon will give her the motivation to truly make a change for the better._

...

The rest of the schoolday was relatively predictable. More silent mocking from Chloe towards the other members of her class. More angry faces in response, that she simply laughed off as being systematic of their owner's built-in jealousy. Then there was Adrien...

Chloe didn't quite understand, but something seemed a bit... **Different** about him. He was staring across at her a lot, because... He **loved** her? No, it was something else. Was that... Compassion in his eyes? Almost as if he'd been told something between now and the last time they'd spoken, which had changed his attitude towards her...

Chloe had mixed feelings about this. Though it was great the model had apparently come to his senses and saw her actions earlier on as the necessary evil they were to preserve the hierarchy of the school, she wanted his **passion** , not sympathy. _Ugh. I better ravish him even more tomorrow, just to show I'm not a charity case like that pigtailed imbecile he hangs around with. You will be mine, Adrikins. Oh, you will be mine._

So, aside from all that, and Chloe's ongoing struggle with her schoolwork _this stuff is useless, since when did long division ever help someone get a decent pedicure_ the day looked like it was going to peter out unspectacularly.

It was just as Chloe was in the middle of putting her things away, while sniggering at the awesome sight of Marinette being handed another mountain of extra homework by Miss Bustier, that she heard a little squeak from the bag in which Zzubo resided. "Chloe, I need to have a word with you..."

Quickly scouting around to make sure they weren't being overheard, the heiress wasted no time in scurrying around the corner, kwami in tow, to see what her companion wanted. "Zzubo, I'm about to leave! Can't this wait until we get home...?"

"Chloe, why did you lie to me again, when I told you how wrong it was...?" Zzubo's blunt statement halted her wielder, who widened her eyes in surprise.

"U-um... I-I have no idea what you're talking about..." The blonde's pupils began to nervously glance left and right, partly to make sure no-one was listening in, but also because she was afraid what was about to follow.

"Yes, you do. Remember the lunch hall? The way you turned most of the school against you, with just one despicable act? I must say, your ability to get yourself ostracized more and more continues to impress even me..." Zzubo might have **said** she was impressed, but in reality she just looked sad. A little angry, too.

"B-but... Y-you told me you were asleep. I-if you weren't, w-why didn't you say..." Chloe was trying to piece everything together in her head.

Ignoring the yammering of the teenage girl, Zzubo continued. "Fortunately, you have me around to save you from yourself. Whats about to follow is in your best interest, even though it might not seem like it in the short term. On top of the teacher's desk, placed there while we were out of the room, is a letter in your handwriting. It is a confession of everything recently that you've gotten away with, from framing Marinette a week ago, to the incident today in the lunch hall. Your father might be able to get you out of most things, but I don't think even he could deny the plausibility of a signed affadavit from his own daughter. It's about time you started paying for your crimes Miss Bourgeois, and learning like everyone else, that actions sometimes have consequences."

Having listened to Zzubo's speech with abject horror, Chloe was about to shout at her kwami with unrestrained anger, when she noticed a slight flaw in the creature's plan. "Hang on..." She said, rather smugly. "How could **you** possibly forge my writing?! You've known me for less than a day, and look at those puny insect arms! I somehow doubt you'd be able to grasp a pencil with those, let alone scrawl with one..."

"Oh, Chloe..." Zzubo shot back. "Haven't you figured it out by now? We kwami have friends in high places. I won't reveal my sources, but lets just say I'm confident that the handwriting on that paper will be an almost duplicate of your own. If you don't believe me, head back to the classroom now, and look at the envelope on the teacher's desk..."

Chloe didn't need to be told twice. Absent-mindedly letting Zzubo zip into the bag before grabbing it, she zoomed back to the room at record speed, bursting in there and catching the attention of everyone preparing to go home...

That is, except for Mrs Bustier, in the middle of reading a letter addressed to her 'From Chloe', with the torn envelope lying nearby which also said 'to be opened immediately'.

And, looking at the style and grace of the cursive...

There was no mistaking... It was **definitely** hers'.

 _How did that little bug manage to... Wait, who cares. I can deal with that parasite later. Right now, it's all about damage control._

Without stopping to think any further, she turned her mouth to autodrive, and ran up to the teacher yapping like a terrier. "YES, I admit it. I set up Marinette with that tack on your chair. YES, I confess, I ruined everyone's lunch this afternoon. YES, I broke Nino's headphones on purpose a few days ago when he thought it was an accident, YES, I swapped Nathaniel's paints for food colouring that time when he believed he'd simply misplaced them. YES, I hacked Alya's blog, to make it look as though Ladybug described her as a creepy stalker. And YES, probably a few hundred other things I can't think of right now. But I did it all, because I'm CHLOE BOURGEOIS, clearly a cut above you people, and sometimes you need to be shown that by letting me put you all in your place. Am I right?"

Judging by the awkward silence that pervaded the room afterwards, the answer to that question was a resounding 'no'. Scratching the back of her head hesitantly, Chloe turned to face the teacher, curious as to what her reaction would be.

"W-well, Miss Bourgois" Caline Bustier seemed just as amazed as her pupils. "I-I knew you had a big announcement to make, but I didn't think it would be of this magnitude. I must say, I am pleased and a little shocked truth be told, that it is **you** of all people who's come forward to claim responsibility for all of these misdemeanors. Of course, you're still going to have to be punished most severely for them, but let me place on record now my appreciation for your honesty. I hope this is the start of a new path for you..."

" **Wait a second**..." Chloe gasped. "You didn't know about any of this?!"

"Well... No." The teacher admitted. "All it said in your letter was..."

"GIVE ME THAT!" Chloe couldn't help but snatch away the piece of paper, desperate to know exactly what she'd supposedly wrote down.

It was the same convincing forgery as was depicted on the envelope, but there was far less of it inside than she'd expected. All it said was. 'I, the undersigned Chloe Bourgeois, have something important to tell the entire class. Please keep them around today, until I've finished. Thank you.'

She'd just outed herself... In front of dozens of witnesses...

For nothing...

The **NNNNNNOOOOO** that emerged from a certain rich girl a few seconds later could probably be heard from atop the Eiffel Tower.

Not to mention, any passing satellites.

...

How had Zzubo did it? It was quite simple.

The cunning little kwami had roped Plagg into writing the letter, and delivering it while Chloe was out of the room before hometime.

Thanks to Plagg reading a thousand and one of Chloe's lovesick notes to Adrien over the last year, faking her handwriting was no trouble, either. Especially for a master trickster like him.

Zzubo didn't want to grass on Chloe herself. She wanted the blonde to own up to her own mistakes, and if that meant playing a small prank on her to achieve those ends, so be it.

Tikki didn't quite know all the details, but she gave the plan her blessing, anyway.

After all, what is a bit of skulduggery,when the fate of the world could be at stake?


	14. Day 1 Part 7

"MY LIFE IS OFFICIALLY OVER!" Chloe Bourgeois was not best pleased, as she stumbled through the door that led to her plush hotel suite, dropping her bags en route and throwing herself on her bed in a wildly exaggerated dive.

The week had started out with such promise, too. A swanky party to look forward to, where she might actually get to spend some quality alone time with Adrien and _shock horror_ her own father. Her enjoyably constant torment of Marinette, which had culminated in a masterful stitch-up of the pigtailed one, leaving her in hot water with the teacher. Plus, there was everything she'd come to take for granted... Like the freedom to buy, say, go or bully whatever, wherever or whoever she wanted.

Now thanks to some bizarre insect beastie that resembled something you would get if you poured radioactive sludge onto a hornet, all that had changed overnight. Now, it appeared that Chloe was under twenty-four hour surveillance, her every move observed, her every decision critiqued by this unwanted pest. At least Pinocchio managed to give Jiminy Cricket the slip for a little while... The blonde felt that Zzubo was so persistent in her monitoring, the kwami would follow her to the ends of the Earth, and then back again. There was no escape from her fate, none at all.

Chloe wouldn't deny there had been some **nice** moments with her newfound companion, and on a few occasions the bee creature had surprised her with the help and assistance she'd offered. The heiress had even been, albeit reluctantly, getting used to having her around. Although, expecting to stay for the next **forty years** was pushing it a tad...

Everything was in tatters now. That turncoat Zzubo had betrayed her in front of her entire class, making the heiress confess her worst excesses in front of all of her victims. How she had achieved that trick with the letter and handwriting Chloe had no idea, but it didn't really matter. The damage was done, and there was no going back now.

 _Why did she do this to me after all I've done for her_ the blonde lamented, sniveling into her pillow _I've fed her the best nougats in Paris, given a limited edition bag to hide in, and even let her see me naked! I wouldn't even do that for Adrien until we were married!_

She glanced angrily at the hold-all Zzubo was still sitting in, probably too afraid to emerge and face her wrath. _As well she might be,_ the heiress fumed _this is an even worse case of treachery than the time Marinette almost stole Sabrina from under my nose. That kwami is lucky I didn't just throw her bag under a passing truck on the way home. Of course, she'd still find someway to avoid being squished, and come flying straight back to deliver yet another 'riveting' lecture about my misconduct. After all, as she never tires of telling me, her species are a strange and mystical breed who have flourished for generations upon generations blah blah blah blah..._

In fact, it was during Chloe's soliloquy about what a windbag her new kwami could be, that she began to feel a little drowsy. It wasn't long before her eyelids drooped of their own accord, and she found herself fast asleep, the exhausion caused by the fractuous events of the afternoon finally catching up with the blonde.

And, funnily enough, that's exactly what she began to dream about.

...

After her elongated (and extremely loud) yell, Chloe felt like she was on the verge of a panic attack. _What to do... How to best salvage this situation... Could there possibly be a way out? Think, girl, think..."_

Unable to formulate anything resembling a plausible explanation for her outburst, she decided to go withthe first idea that popped into her head. " **Aha** , good joke guys, had you all fooled, didn't I?" The heiress stretched her lips into the most unconvincing of grins. "A bit of fun before we go home for the day. Honestly, you serfs are just **so** gullible. Oh well, glad we've cleared that up. See you tomorrow, everyone."

Chloe's faint hope that her spontaneous plan would prove effective was quickly dashed against the rocks. "Wait just a minute, Miss Bourgeois..." Commanded Miss Bustier, in an authorative voice.

The blonde screeched in her tracks a matter of inches from the open door and precious, precious safety _so close, and yet so..._ as the teacher stood up to walk to the side of her desk, which was a silent signal for Chloe to turn around and face the music. _Uh oh_.

"Do you really expect us to believe." Miss Bustier continued, adopting a deadpan tone. "That you went to all this trouble, to write a note, recite a fake confession to the whole class, and then deafen everyone with the loudest scream I've ever heard, to pull a **gag**? I'm sorry my dear, but I find that very hard to believe. I can think of a better explanation for the sudden denial of your actions, though..."

"Y-you c-can?" Chloe was powerless now, her Plan A being a complete flop.

"Your all-too-brief attack of a guilty conscience has left you, and now you've reverted to type..." The teacher shook her head. "There was me thinking you could be on the verge of a breakthrough. What a shame. Nevertheless, at least your temporary state of civility didn't depart your tongue in time to stop you from unburdening yourself of your recent erroneous actions. Despite your sudden and disappointing change of heart, I will take everything you've said a few moments ago as **fact** , and will devise suitable punishments over the course of the evening for your consideration tomorrow. Just to give you a little heads-up. You may go now."

Her head in a daze, feeling weak at the knees, Chloe staggered out of the room in earnest. There was one more thing she could attempt to get out of this predicament, a tried-and-tested method that hadn't let her down yet, but she couldn't do it here. She needed to return to the hotel as soon as possible...

"Oh, and one more thing. I'll be ringing your father as soon as everyone has left, to explain the serious nature of your transgressions. I understand he has used his pull as the mayor of the city to let you off the hook on many an occasion, but with you telegraphing your offenses at such a high volume that most of the school would've be able to hear them, I think it's safe to say your days of evading discipline are over, Miss Burgeois. Have a pleasant evening."

Miss Bustier's words put an immediate halt to Chloe's final plan, and her headlong descent into the pits of despair was further exacerbated by the teacher's next few sentences. "Oh, and Marinette, you don't have to bother with your extra homework now. And, to make up for your unfair treatment, you are now exempt from homework for the next week. I apologise for accusing you of a crime you didn't commit. You're an wonderful student, I should have known you weren't responsible. That's it. Class dismissed."

Chloe felt so angry and frustrated, she could've exploded into tiny fragments there and then _. So not only am I totally going to get it in the neck now, but that Marinette is going to come out smelling like roses and cheap perfume... Again. I bet she's staring my way right at this moment, revelling in my public shaming. Well, I 'm not going to look at her. Just turn around and leave, girl. Just leave, and no-one has to get hurt..._

Of course, like with most things one plans to not do, the urge to **do** them becomes ever stronger, so regardless of her personal wishes, Chloe found her eyes being drawn almost magnetically to her most hated rival's seat, dreading to find out what kind of smug, smirking expression would be present on that misshapen face. She was sure they'd be one, because she'd be doing exactly the same thing.

What she would find there instead would mollify the blonde. There was no gloating. No snickering. No rejoicing in her enemy 's misfortune. Instead, a look of amazement was written everywhere, as though the pigtailed girl couldn't quite believe what had just happened _well, that makes two of us_. And even... When she noticed that Chloe was gazing at her, **a half smile**? **A slight nod of approval**?!

 _Arrgh, I can't stand it! I have to get out of here!_ The thought of winning **Marinette** of all people's favour was too much for the heiress to process. Without waiting any longer to see what Adrien's response to this farce was, Chloe sped off ahead of everyone else, kicking open the double doors of the entrance, leaping down the outside stairs two steps at a time, and then flinging herself into the back of her waiting limo .

Jeeves, feeling the vehicle rock at the impact of someone jumping in, thought at first it was one of those rough street kids trying to hitch a free ride in a posh motor, and was about to spin around to tell them to get lost. It was only when he heard that tell-tale voice which had almost nagged him into a early grave (or at least, early retirement) telling him to "step on it", that he knew the right passenger was in the car.

His confusion at why the usual demure Chloe had decided to behave like a ruffian in entering the vehicle quickly took a distant second place to the fear of what would happen if she complained to her father he took too long in setting off.

He was still on thin ice from last week when he accidentally dropped one of his female charge's bags while helping to load them into the boot after another over-extended shopping trip. Sure, there was nothing fragile in there (it was an exclusive imitation fur jacket, FYI) but as she said at the time "It's the principal of the thing".

Besides, he mused to himself while driving off, he had four kids to feed, and in the current market, it would be almost impossible at his age to get another job. So he'd better stick with his current occupation, even if it meant putting up with his employer's brattish daughter, who he'd long since noted, behaved with far less maturity than his youngest.

She was six.

...

ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

BBuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

BBuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

ZZzzzzzz... **Huh**?!

Chloe's natural breathing during slumber was being copied by something that wasn't human. It sounded more insect-like, and was **very** close indeed...

The blonde slowly opened her eyes, to see just what was going on...

Only she couldn't, because the same yellow and black blur from earlier was smushed up against her face, this time securely wrapped up in her arms .

Chloe instantly jolted awake, figuring out what had happened almost immediately _. I can't believe she had the nerve to... When I'm so cross with her... How dare she... Mind you, it still feels as nice as it did before... Wow. This is heaven. Maybe I should stay for a bit..._

 _NO_! Chloe's stubborn nature eventually overcame her more personal desires, and she rose swiftly from her lying position, determined to show Zzubo she was still upset with the kwami, and no amount of cuddling would negate her ire.

But, displaying quick reflexes to grab at the bee creature, once more Zzubo proved to be faster. No sooner had Chloe sat up to accost her, then the kwami quickly transferred herself from the face to the head of her wielder. Unfortunately, the heiress couldn't stop her hands in time...

And ended up poking herself full in the eye. **Ouch**.

Shrieking like a banshee, Chloe ended up dashing around the room, one hand over her bloodshot pupil, the other one frantically hanging in the air like someone trying to flag down a passing jet.

All this time, Zzubo remained somewhat relaxed from her nap, esconced on her wielder's fine crop of hair as she was, waiting for the fireworks to calm down.

Eventually, the eyeball decided to stop running at the same time as Chloe, and she settled on a nearby chair, still rubbing it vigorously. That's when Zzubo decided to speak.

"Are you alright, Chloe? That seemed like a pretty nasty jab. I'm sorry if I caused you to do that to yourself. But, as you've no doubt seen by now, I do not appreciate being grasped like that. Everytime you try to snatch me, I 'm afraid escape is my only option. You're not going to succeed, so you might as well give up."

"But it's okay for you to come and share my bed, without permission?" Chloe interjected, blinking rapidly to make sure her sight wasn't affected. "How did you get in there, anyway? Last time I checked, you were in your bag..."

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep, as if you were having a nightmare..." Zzubo told her. "I came over to you, to see if there was anything I could do. No sooner had I approached your pillow, then you reached out as if you wanted a hug. Seeing as it looked like it could relax you, I obliged..."

"Hang on... Didn't you just say, you couldn't stand to be held like that?" Chloe inquired, happy to note there was no evidence of visual problems, while still carrying on the conversation.

"There **is** a difference between an embrace and attempted capture, you know. I **can** tell if it's one thing or the other." Zzubo sighed, still atop her wielder's head. "Anyway, what exactly is your problem with this? I like doing it. You like doing it. What else matters? I actually slept under the covers with all of my previous holders, and I think if you give it a bit of time , you'll accept it as second nature."

Once again, Chloe thought Zzubo was joking about, although she should really have known otherwise by now. "You mean to tell me..." She frowned. "It's compulsory for all kwamis to share their sleeping quarters with their users? Sounds a bit far-fetched to me..."

"Well, it's true..." Zzubo declared unanimously. "... At least, for me and you. Quite frankly, a lot of issues seem to stem from your poor interaction with others. Well, I'm here to help you with that, even at bedtime. So, make sure one part of the sheet is clear for me from now on, please. Not that I need much space, mind you..."

" **Hold on just a minute**... I know this sounds like a silly question..." Chloe growled. "Don't I have **any** say in this? Or indeed, in any part in my life anymore?"

"Of course you do..." Zzubo replied with candour. "You get to choose what side of the bed you sleep on! Which is it to be... Left or right?!"

"You **know** what I mean..." Chloe was beginning to lose her temper . "You just appear one day out of a weird box, and take control of **everything**. Telling me how I should look. How I should behave. What I should say. Then, you fool me into getting myself into the biggest trouble of my **entire life**. Exactly how is what you're doing supposed to help me?! I'm far worse off now than I was this time yesterday, and it's all **your** fault..."

"Oh, really..?" Zzubo brushed a few strands of Chloe's hair away, to make herself more comfortable. "Let's put that theory to the test tomorrow, shall we? You might have to answer for your petty acts, for which you have no-one to blame but yourself. But seee how the others treat you in class after your confession today, and find out for yourself what's changed. I think you may be pleasantly surprised. In fact, you might just look on that as the moment your whole turned around for the better, and you may just realise how lucky you are to have me around..."

"Forgive me for being a little skeptical..." Chloe scoffed, before a feeling of resignation set upon her. "You'e really **not** going anywhere anytime soon, are you?"

" **Nope**." Zzubo lightly tapped her wielder's scalp. "So you better get used to having me around. I can be fun, you know. Maybe a trifle harsh, but everything I say comes from a place of love. I see great potential in you, Chloe Bourgeois, and I'll be here every step of the way to see you fulfil it. When the day finally arrives that you transform into the superhero I know you can be, to fight alongside Cat Noir, Ladybug, and who knows... Maybe a few new friends you haven't met yet, I'll be the proudest kwami this side of the Seine. This I promise you."

Chloe didn't quite know what to say to this. On the one hand, the mere notion of a high-class girl like herself exchanging fisticuffs on the rooftops of Paris with baddies seemed preposterous to say the least.

On the other hand, the thought of so many people relying on her to save the day, having faith that she'd always be there to protect them, was beginning to appeal to her greatly. And no, not entirely driven by her selfish ego. Though, there was that, too.

All she knew is right now, she felt choked up at Zzubo's heartfelt statement of belief in her. She struggled to think of the right words to say in response, and when they eventually arrived...

BEEP BEEP!

Chloe's phone rang so suddenly it made her flinch, and forget what she was going to say. Even the usually unshakeable Zzubo jumped at **least** two inches in the air upon hearing it.

Taking the mobile in her hand, she checked to see who it was. Sabrina. _Wow. I wonder how her day's gone. Probably a lot better than mine, even though she's been at a funeral_. She took the call.

"Hi, Chloe! This is just a quick call to tell you not to worry, because I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"H-hi Sabrina. G-glad to hear you're doing well. W-was it a good service?"

"W-wha... HELLO? Is this **Chloe** I'm talking too? Have I got the wrong number?! Let me just check..."

"...Don't be silly, Sabrina, of course it's me! Don't you recognise my voice by now? I've only like, known you for years and years!"

"O-oh, it IS you Chloe! S-sorry, I just couldn't tell for a minute... Your voice sounded funny. Almost like it was a bad connection..."

"Well, it is me. And I was just wondering if the funeral went okay! You know, the one I let you off doing my homework for?!

"H-huh?! Y-you mean... Y-you **really** want to know? Y-you're not just asking me that to tease me about it later? B-because, if you don't mind me saying, it is rather a sensitive subject for me right now..."

"Damn it Chloe, just **tell** me already! I'm not going to ask again!"

"O-oh, okay. Sorry. Just making sure. Well, it was very sad of course, saying goodbye to Nana. But I know she's in a better place now. It was so depressing... Watching her stuffed full of tubes in that hospital bed, fighting a losing battle, day after day. Now her spirit's finally free though, her pain is over at last. For that, at least, I can be grateful... **Wait a second**. Chloe... Are you **crying**?!"

"U-uh?! N-no o-of c-course n-not. A-as y-you s-said, i-it's a-a b-bad c-connection. Y-you k-know a-as w-well a-as I-I d-do, S-Sab, t-that I-I n-never c-cry. C-crying i-is f-for s-sissies..."*SOB*

"Oh my gosh Chloe... You **are** crying! But why would you be upset? I don't understand. You barely even knew my Nana and... Wait. I know what this is about. **Oh no** , Chloe... I'm so sorry. I've bought back memories of that day, haven't I? I-I didn't realise what I was saying. P-please forgive me..."

"W-what?! *SNIFF* I don't know **what** you're talking about, Sabrina. Listen I have to go now. I can barely hear you with all this static in the background. One more thing... I've been very disappointed in the quality of my homework you've been doing of late, so for the forseeable future I'll be doing it myself. **Do you hear me**?!"

"B-but Chloe, you always get top marks because of me. I-I don't know what you'd..."

"That's an **order** Sabrina. Now, go away. And, say hi to the rest of your family for me. Offer them my sympathies. See you tomorrow."

"I-I will Chloe, but are you **sure** you don't want to talk for a bit longer? I-it really sounds like you need someone..." *CLICK*

With that, Chloe hung up. She swiftly threw away the many tissues she'd used over the course of the call, and got up to saunter emotionlessly back to her bed.

Zzubo, who by now had flit from the blonde's head to her right shoulder, was obviously worried, and began stroking her owner's cheek. "I share your friend's concern, Chloe. Are you sure you're alright? Because if there is anything you need to discuss, I'll always be here for you..."

Chloe's face turned deep red, and through gritted teeth she had this to say, or mostly scream. "I'll tell you, what I told Sabrina, Adrien and the countless other meddlers who've asked me that question. I-I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! I-I'M C-COPING! I-I'M GETTING OUT OF BED EVERY MORNING, AREN'T I? I-I'M GOING TO SCHOOL, AREN'T I? I-I'M SLEEPING AT NIGHT, AREN'T I? I-I'M EATING, DRINKING, BREATHING... T-THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE WHO 'LIVE' DO, ISN'T IT? L-LIKE MY DADDY SAYS, ALL I NEED IS TO DO STUFF, AND I'LL BE ALRIGHT. S-SO WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP ASKING ME ABOUT IT? W-WHY CAN'T EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?! I-I'M F-FINE..."

At this point, having officially got through her hundredth tissue of the day, Chloe realised something was missing. Namely, a comfortable presence on her shoulder, as Zzubo was nowhere to be seen.

 _Well, can't say I'm that surprised_. The blonde thought pitifully, as she cleared her throat. _No-one can stand my wailing for too long, not even apparently as patient a kwami as Zzubo. I should just accept it. I'm beyond help. The only thing good about me, is my heritage and wealth. I truly am a lost cause..._

What Chloe **didn't** know was the real reason behind the bee creature's disappearance wasn't her caterwauling at all. It was due to the unexpected return of the owner of the hotel, who's evening meeting had finished early so he'd dashed to the building to pay his daughter a surprise visit.

If receiving a message informing him what a disruptive influence his offspring was on the rest of school the moment he arrived wasn't bad enough, now he'd heard her throwing a tearful tantrum upstairs, frightening the guests and staff alike.

 _If word of this disgrace gets out, she'll be costing me poll ratings and business_ he thought, as he rushed to her room to confront her.

Zzubo's sharp ears had heard him entering just in the nick of time above the sound of Chloe's sobbing , and the kwami managed to squeeze underneath the bed undetected.

Chloe herself wasn't so lucky, and was still in the middle of her self-administration, which made it look like she was talking to herself for a full minute after her father was present.

So it was a very shocked heiress who noticed the new occupant shortly after she quietened down, and she froze with trepidation as Andre Burgeois asked her one simple question in a booming voice:

" **Chloe, what exactly is going on with you?!"**

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Last part of day 1 coming up soon folks, and it's a doozie. brace yourself!

Apparently, I have more questions. Well, here are some answers.

Guest: I update when I have the urge to write, so who knows? As for the shipping forecast, you'll just have to wait and see...

Saberstorm: I ain't Adrien, so I can't answer that. Sorry. :( (I do like cats, tho.)

EchidnaPower: The secret formula to life itself. If you didn't record it at the time , I'm afraid it's lost forever now. Oh, well...

That's it. Till next update, compardres...


	15. Day 1 Part 8

With the sudden unexpected appearance of her father combined with the sound of his abrasive shouting, Chloe Bourgeois almost jumped out of her skin in shock.

It was rare enough that he should deign to show up in his hotel during the day when he had many frivolous functions to attend and papers to sign, but for him to vociferate so loudly in front of his daughter was practically _unheard_ of.

So, under the unforeseen circumstances, it was all the blonde could do to turn ashen red and mumble like a half-wit. " I-I...w-what...w-why... y-you..."

"It sounded like you were talking to somebody up here..." Ignoring Chloe's incoherent ramblings, the mayor pushed past her to poke around for himself. "But there's no sign of anyone in this room. I know your friend is away today, so it can't be her. Have you been sneaking boys into this room, _without_ my permission?"

" **DADDY**!" Her father's outrageous slur against her good name had caused Chloe to break out of her stupor. "You _know_ there's only one 'boy' for me, and even if he _was_ in my room, you could trust us not to do anything funny!"

"I _hope_ not, darling..." The mayor didn't seem too reassured by his daughter's words, as he began checking under the bed, and the surrounding area. "Have you _any_ idea how my public approval ratings would suffer if the apple of my eye was caught engaging in that sort of tomfoolery, in the ambiance of my own building?! The tabloids would have a _field day_! The moral-right of my party would eat me _alive_! Before you knew what was happening, I'd be out of power, and we'd be living in a simple townhouse with only _five_ bedrooms and _one_ swimming pool! Is that what you _want_ , dear?"

"O-of course not, Daddy..." Chloe was somewhat distracted in her reply, hoping that her father didn't somehow stumble across the hidden insectoid form of Zzubo. Being forcibly evicted from her bedroom for days so it could be fumigated was assuredly _not_ on her bucket list. "B-but is that _all_ you're concerned about? I mean... what about the _other_ stuff? Like underage sex and teenage pregnancy for instance..?"

"Hmm?" The mayor tilted his head briefly. "Oh, I wouldn't know anything about that. Isn't your school supposed to teach you about the facts of life? If your mother were still here, I guess she could help you out with that sort of thing, but she's not. So, you'll just have to be careful, won't you..."

Despite herself, Chloe felt herself shaking a little at her father's dismissive tone regarding her private activities _and_ _how can he talk about someone he was married to for so long and have a child with so callously?_ "Y-yes Daddy, whatever you say. I-I'll be good. I-I _promise_ you that there's no-one upstairs now but your little princess. S-so, you might as well stop searching. Y-you don't want your bad back to flare up again, do you..."

Being reminded of his ongoing lumbago problem caused the mayor to pause for a moment. Sure, Sven did a masterful four-stage massage, but he had no time to engage in such relaxation, with the constant akuma threat and the upcoming visit of the British Prime Minister.

"Okay sweetheart, I believe you..." He reluctantly pulled himself up from his crouched position _a few inches away from a silhouette of a large transparent wing_ , and stood up to face his daughter. "But I must say, some of what I've been hearing about you today is troubling to say the least, and that's what I came up here to discuss..."

Even though her stomach began to feel as if she'd just disembarked from a particularly long sea voyage, Chloe did her best to keep smiling. "Y-yes D-daddy?"

"I know it must be difficult to attend a school full of inferiors..." Her father plomped down on the mattress, causing the entire spread to wobble. "So I can forgive a bit of mischief from time to time, as long as it's within my means to clear it up. But, what you did today could have cost me greatly."

 _Uh-oh, time to brace myself for impact_. Chloe began to grimace in preparation for what she was sure would follow.

"Confessing in front of the entire class like that? **Are you out of your mind**? **!** Break as many rules as you want. Pick on the weak and less fortunate. Bribe and manipulate your way to the top. I've done it myself my entire career, and as you can see, it's been a _huge_ success. But you should _never_ own up to your misdeeds, _especially_ in such a packed public setting! If I'd _ever_ done something like that , I wouldn't even have been able to win my class election! _Oops_ , sorry if I just hit a sore spot, pumpkin."

"I-it's okay, daddy."

I hope you haven't been taking any tips from that girl who beat you... Mary-something, was it? I assure you, her victory in that contest was _purely_ a fluke. We Bourgeois get to where we are by making unsustainable promises and impossible pledges... basically telling the populace what they _want_ to hear. All while greasing a few friendly palms along the way. What I'm trying to tell you darling, is only _chumps_ believe that honesty is the best policy. If you want to follow in my footsteps, you'd do well to remember that. If we'd listened to your mother, rest her soul, we'd all be in the queue for the soup kitchen by now, not in the throes of power playing with the lives of millions. Do you _understand_ where I'm coming from, dear?"

"Y-yes, Daddy."

"It's bad enough I have to rely on a pair of costumed freaks to clean up the mess left by a maniac our useless police force can't even catch, than survive my own daughter jeopardising my future electoral chances. I'm trying my hardest to dissuade those unfortunate rumours my opponent has spread about you being mostly responsible for the epidemic of evil which is spreading over our city, without your misconduct in class adding fuel to the fire. Remember, darling: Everything you do is a reflection on _me_. Usually, my authority hands me the clout to limit the damage to my profile, but I'm afraid this time, you're on your _own_.

"W-what are you saying, Daddy?"

"I'm 'saying' that whatever punishment the school chooses to meter out, you'll have to take the medicine. Covering up for your misbehaviour is one thing, but when you extol your insubordination so blatantly in class, it makes all attempts at keeping the situation under wraps futile. The only way out of this predicament for us is for you to be seen in penance for your crimes, by accepting whatever penalties your teacher admonishes you with. It would show that there is no favouritism in the educational system, and would restore my reputation for believing that no-one is above the law, not even the mayor's own flesh and blood."

"Bbuutt ddaadd..."

"Sorry, darling. I've pondered this from every conceivable angle, and this is the only way out. Maybe next time you decide to boast about your activities in front of such a captive audience, you'll think twice about it. I hope your teacher doesn't go _too_ hard on you, but as I said, such matters are now beyond my control. I have to go this instant, and issue a press statement that condemns your bullying while simultaneously affirms my belief in Dupont College. Won't _that_ be fun. It's a shame as I was looking forward to spending some time with you this evening for a change. Oh, well. You have no-one to blame but yourself for my absence..."

"H-hang on a minute, daddy... C-can't you just stay for a _little_ while? I-I never get to see you... You're almost like a stranger these days. I've got so many other problems too, I really need to talk to someone about them... "

"You've plenty of staff downstairs you can bother with your teenage problems at all hours of the day, sweetheart. I don't just pay them to sit around, you know. I would appreciate it though, if you'd keep the noise to a minimum if you decide you have any other little emotional outbursts tonight. We cater to an exclusive clientele in this establishment, who do _not_ wish to be disturbed by your incessant wailing. Now, I must go. See you tomorrow morning... _maybe_."

"Y-you don't understand... I-I feel sad all the time..."

(Sigh) "You know where the cabinet is in the bathroom, darling. There should still be some pills left over from when your mother used to be here. Just one or two, and she was out like a light. I can tell you how efficient they are, because she used them all the time. Give them a try, if you like. Goodbye."

"I-I really miss her, dad, a-all I want to do is cry when I think..."

* **SLAM**!* and just like that, Andre Bourgeois departed the scene.

For a while, after the rather one-sided conversation with her father, Chloe just stood where she was, as waves of emotion swept over her.

Then, came the first tear.

Followed swiftly by another one.

In the space of a few short seconds, the trickle became a veritable waterfall cascading down the blonde's face, as she slumped onto her pillow dejectedly, trying to drown out the noise her pathetic self was making.

 _I've been selfish enough today as it is with my complaining, I don't want to annoy my Daddy even more by irritating his guests. I'll stay here until I stop whining like a baby, then I might as well just go back to sleep again, in preparation for my horrible day tomorrow. Oh, isn't life wonderful?_

It didn't come as any great surprise to the distraught teen either when, in the midst of her private pity party, she felt a warm presence at the side of her face, as Zzubo emerged from the auspices of her hidey-hole to try and comfort her owner.

"J-just leave me alone, please..." The heiress croaked, trying to turn away from the kwami.

"You humans never cease to amaze me, with some of the people you choose to lead you..." The bee creature ignored the blonde's protest, to follow her every movement. "I know he's your father, but that man's attitude is _disgusting_. Oh well, not much I can do to help him. _You_ , on the other hand..."

The insectoid's hairy arms lightly brushed against the sides of Chloe's cheeks, which made her turn around instinctively from her watery sanctum.

"What you did today was _absolutely_ the right thing, and don't listen to anyone who tells you otherwise, _even_ your own father. You might suffer in the short term for speaking out, but in the long run as people realise you can be trusted and you're no longer the liar you once were, you'll have so many more friends. That's what you want, isn't it, Chloe? People who like you for _who_ you are, not those intimidated to hang around with you only because of power and money, is it?"

"W-why should I listen to anything you have to say, above that of my Daddy? I-I've only known you for all of one day, and already you're telling me to disobey the one person who's been there for me all my life, bought me all of this stuff you see around you and has stopped me from getting into trouble time and time again? Y-you're just some weird... _kwami,_ who's showed up out of the blue, and has proceeded to turn my life upside down in like, less than twenty-four hours! Y-You're lucky I haven't tried to flush you by now, the way you've ruined things for me!"

" I understand you're going through a lot of inner turmoil right now, Chloe... most of which is caused by me representing something you've lacked up until now, a _challenge_. I'm not simply letting you throw your wealth or status at a problem, in the hope that it'll fade away. I'm also going to teach you that there is more, _so_ much more to life than personal possessions, and getting your own way all of the time. Don't forget either, that unlike certain others I could mention, I'll _always_ be here for you. So if you ever need a shoulder... er, _proboscis_ to cry on..."

"It's _your_ fault I wasn't able to spend any time with my Daddy today! The first occasion in _weeks_ we could have been together properly ! So, don't give me that nonsense! I-I've been waiting for this opportunity for so long, and you've... _destroyed_ it. J-just, go away..."

"Oh Chloe, please don't start crying again. I'm _very_ sorry if I've unintentionally caused you to miss out on any family time today but really, from what I've just seen of your father, he sounds like a man who cares _far_ more about his public image than whatever difficulties you're experiencing. Tell me... what did the two of you do on your last free day together?"

"H-he told me about his plans to tax single parents, the _outrageous_ cost of importing staff from New Guinea, before he asked me if I needed any money. T-then, after he set up a private account for me with enough collateral to last me for months, he left... **why are you giving me that strange look**?!"

"Hmm... Sounds like a most productive meeting. So, he _never_ asked you about your well-being, how you're getting on at school, if there's anything he can provide you with besides easy income..."

"N-no, _of course not_! H-he's a very busy man, and I don't want to bother him with my trivial issues. Just because I get depressed sometimes, and feel a bit lonely, it doesn't give me the right to interfere with his duties..."

"Yes, penalising the downtrodden, and underpaying those who diligently work under him sounds like a full time job, _much_ more important than being a father. It was also very interesting to hear first-hand the way he views Ladybug and Cat Noir too. I think my master would be rather intrigued to find out the mayor's opinion of the 'costumed freaks' who risk their lives on a daily basis to protect the city he supposedly loves. I wonder if he'll hold the same opinion of his daughter, when she eventually joins their number..."

"I-I've told you before, Zzubo. I-I haven't even made my mind up if I want to..."

"...And I've told you before, you don't have any choice in the matter. This is your _destiny_ , Chloe Bourgeois, so _embrace_ it. Your personal misgivings, and your father's potential disapproval of your new role, take a distant second place to the possible destruction of the world itself. I won't let anything or _anyone_ get in the way of me training you to become the hero you were born to be. Family, included."

"W-what... is that a **threat** against my Daddy? _P-please_ don't hurt him... He might not be perfect, but he's all I've got..."

"As long as your identity remains a secret, as it should be, no harm will befall anyone. It's good to hear though, you finally admit that your father _isn't_ infallible. I'm sure you know that already however, judging by the way you've stashed your secret Ladybug costume over there in that hidden compartment. Were you afraid what he might say, if he found out of the extent of your idolisation of her..."

"H-how did you know about..."

"Oh come on, Chloe. Surely by now you _should_ realise that my kind have eyes and ears everywhere. Must I _really_ repeat myself..."

" **No, no**! A million times, **no**! My ears would probably drop off if I hear any more lectures!"

"Okay. Well, anyway... there must be _some_ reason why you chose to dress up as Ladybug in your spare time, while coercing your best friend into becoming Cat Noir and swearing all the servants who see you in action to secrecy, other than just being a besotted fan. A mental calling, perhaps? A part of you that _knows_ she can be more than just a spoiled brat, a desire to help others rather than take out your petty frustrations on them? I believe you can redeem yourself Chloe Bourgeois, and you've taken the first steps towards that watershed moment today."

"W-whatever Zzubo. All I know is I'm in for a hard time tomorrow, my own father seems to hate me right now, a pesky bee creature won't leave me alone, and I'm absolutely _starving_. What time is it..."

"It's around eight o'clock, Chloe. I had the chance to glance at your clock when I emerged from my hiding place."

" **WOW**. I must've slept for longer than I thought. It's too late to go downstairs now for something to eat, so I'll have to order out again. Hmm... Think I'll have a Caeser salad with Hollandaise dressing... would _that_ be filling enough for Zzubo, my own special little dietician?"

"That'll be fine, Chloe. Just make sure you eat up every bite. Oh, and also..."

"Don't tell me. You want a fresh batch of nougat, right? The extra crunchy variety? Just so you can annoy me even more now?"

"Well, thank you Chloe, I thought you'd never ask. I'd actually like to try the chocolate-coated ones this time, if you don't mind. Seeing as how I'm going to be staying here for quite a while, I may as well sample _all_ of the local delicacies."

"...Are all kwami as cheeky as you, Zzubo?"

"Just one, Chloe. Just one."

"...So, it really _could_ have been worse..."

"What was that, Chloe?"

"Nothing Zzubo, nothing at all. Let's go."

...

 **Authors Notes: That about wraps up Day 1, Miraculous fans. Join us for Day 2, where I've got all kinds of fun'n' games planned... Coming to a fanfiction site near you, soon...**


	16. Day 2 Part 1

It was a glorious day in the beautiful city of Paris. The birds were singing. The sun was shining. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky...

Aside from the giant dark one hanging over the head of one Chloe Bourgeois, as her limo pulled up by her school.

For once, she didn't seem too eager to skip out of the vehicle vivaciously to flaunt her supposed excellence over all and sundry on her way to another day fraught with intimidating bombast, being content instead to hide behind a selection of school books like a shrinking violet.

Jeeves, the chauffer, wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen the now timid heiress with his own eyes. Furthermore, there hadn't been one catty remark about the oversized wart on his nose, or his lacklustre attempt at a three point turn during the journey. Something must be up with the mayor's daughter, for such out-of-character behaviour.

"Are you going to be alright, Miss?" Despite the many hardships she'd put him through in the past, Jeeves couldn't help but be concerned for this trembling, nervous teenager in his back seat who seemed so hesitant in leaving the sanctuary of his car.

"Y-yes, I'll be fine Jeeves..." Chloe muttered, without looking up. "I-I'll just need a few moments..."

While the blonde continued to gaze at the spotlessly clean floor of the vehicle, her chauffer regarded her with thoughtful eyes. He'd heard rumours of the girl's supposed breakdown from the other night, and even though most of the hotel staff had seemingly found it quite amusing that the usually unflappable Bourgeois hellspawn had embarrassed herself so openly in public, Jeeves was not among those so quick to display such blatant schadenfreude.

Having three children himself, and not seeing nearly as much of them as he'd like, the effect that such deprivation could have on their future development weighed heavily on his mind a lot. Between his punishing work schedule and extra errands he ran to make ends meet, it was very difficult to be there for his children when they needed him the most. His devoted wife had willingly taken on early retirement to cope with the situation, but that was still no substitute for the lack of a proper male presence around the house. Not to mention, he was probably missing out on plenty of precious family moments along the way.

It was even _more_ difficult for Chloe, as her prestigious dad was away from her for much longer hours, some days not even seeing his daughter at _all_. Worst still, from what Jeeves had observed, he only showed his child the bare minimum of affection when it suited his goals, like during an election campaign. He also, in Jeeves's humble opinion, had strange ways of showing parental devotion.

Andre Bourgeois's idea of 'love' towards his only child followed a familiar pattern: He bailed her out of her latest self-made almost-fatal predicament with his mayoral authority, and handed his 'princess' expensive gifts afterwards to make her feel better, almost as a reward. It was a vicious circle... the mayor's inattention caused Chole to act out, then his connections allowed her to get off scot-free afterwards, followed by a overpriced present to reinforce her unpleasant attitude. This assured the series of disturbing events would only be repeated. _If only her mother Juliette was still around, to show her the proper way..._

Jeeves remembered her well, having been a stalwart servant of the Bourgeois line for so long. Honey hair. Flawless face. Kind disposition. Remarkedly down-to-earth too, even after her husband had got into office. For instance, she'd refused to ever ride in the limo , preferring instead to 'walk the streets' and interact with the people, exactly what she used to do before her elevated role. Her attempts at bringing their concerns to the ear of her partner later though were always met with pompous disregard. "I'm here to run this _city_ , not run a _charity_!" He'd tell her, bursting with annoyance.

Needless to say, this haughty attitude had been inherited by their daughter in spades, much to the mayor's delight and Juliette's chagrin. Chloe may have her mother's beautiful looks, but that's where the similarity most definitely ended.

Yet now, this sniveling, pathetic, hunched-up figure cowering in front of him seemed a world away from the intolerable snob he clashed with on a regular basis. Less of a walking, talking effigy of pure evil and more... _human_. If he didn't hold such a firm grudge against the girl for her past misdemeanors, he'd almost be tempted to reach over and give her a comforting hug (another reason he wouldn't was perhaps it would have looked a bit odd for a fifty-something year old man to embrace a teenager he was unrelated to, in the hyper-suspicious 21st century).

As it was, he simply nodded sagely and told her "... You just look after yourself today, okay?"

"I-I will. T-thank you, Jeeves." Chloe finally plucked up the courage to reach over and grasp the door handle, pulling it open to let herself out and begin what she was sure was set to be a day of unmitigated torture.

Jeeves watched the heiress gently shut the door rather than slam it as was her usual routine, then meekly climb the steps one at a time instead of purposefully shoving everyone aside to make her glorious entrance. _Weirder and weirder_ he thought, before the strangest occurance of all hit him like a ton of bricks.

 _She said... "thank you..."_

The gum he'd been chewing found itself on the ground, spoiling the formerly 'spotlessly clean floor'...

While a passing ladybug soon found a convenient landing place in his prodigiously gaping mouth.

...

En route to class that day, the silent whispers and intrigued glances Chloe was receiving in the corridor brought back memories of her first day at public school.

That _wasn't_ a good thing.

At least then, she'd had a tough shell of superiority to crack, and an exoskeleton of entitlement to boot. Now, she felt so alone, so naked, so vulnerable, that if it wasn't for the oddly reassuring ubiety of Zzubo on her person, she would have been severely tempted to drop everything and beat a hasty retreat there and then.

The heiress was positive by now word had reached every single snot-nosed urchin in the building about her abrasive dressing-down yesterday, and it was the number one topic of conversation in the bathroom, behind the bike shed and even in the kitchen.

 _They've been waiting for me to slip-up for a lifetime, these peasants. Now I have, and in such a major way, they're reveling in every micro-second of my downfall. Well, they can enjoy it all they like. Take a picture too, if it suits them. Nothing they can say or do could possibly make me feel lower than I do right now.._

To distract herself from her miserable existence, Chloe focused on what had happened since the previous evening. There wasn't much to tell... her and Zzubo had eaten their late dinners in comparative quiet, with the blonde somehow able to shovel down her salad with maximum effort, but minimum enthusiasm. In fact, so down-in-the-dumps was the teenager that even the unusual sight of her kwami throwing up pink(!) vomit after a freshly discovered allergy to chocolate failed to make her smile. Things really _must_ be dire.

Then, after waking up to discover the insectoid curled up in her arms yet again (someone _really_ needed to teach that creature all about personal boundaries) she'd left the hotel in a hurry, once again not bothering to put any make-up on and grabbing the bag which Zzubo had flown into without even asking, almost as if it was second nature that this was the way things would be from now on.

Not surprisingly, her father wasn't there to say goodbye when she'd arrived downstairs. _I don't deserve his love right now, anyway_. _He's probably still giving interviews about how much faith he has in the education system and that I intend to learn from my mistakes. Poor Daddy, having to go on such a mortifying exercise in public relations. I've really let him down this time..._

Then, it was a simple limo drive to school with an irritatingly intrusive chauffer, and now here she was... from being queen bee of everything she surveyed, to local laughing stock, forced to accept whatever pernicious sanctions the school could throw at her. Her tragic fall was almost of biblical proportions. She'd avoided retribution for her actions for so long, she was absolutely sure the board of education would be unbearably harsh to make up for it. _Time to start panicking..._

Zzubo had given her a quick pep talk before she'd left the hotel for her date with destiny, something about this being a 'necessary experience' and that 'it would soon all be over' but she really hadn't been listening. It was alright for the kwami, she could just stay hidden all day, eating nougats and dishing out easy homiles as she saw fit. Her kind apparently lived for hundreds of years, so she had plenty of time to waste, unlike the constantly in a hurry Chloe.

Just thinking of all the missed opportunities to try on new dresses for the upcoming party and deciding where to hang her new life-size picture of Adrien because of her pending multi-detentions or heaps of homework chilled her to the very core. But, to save her Daddy's reputation, and to prove the Bourgeois were no quitters, she'd survive the upcoming trials.

 _Somehow_.

So, it was with an enormous amount of trepidation that she began opening the door to the classroom. In the midst of her utter humiliation yesterday, she'd ran outside with her tail between her legs, without bothering to gauge the mood of the room when her fellow students were exposed to the full extent of her cruelty. _What'll they say to me? How will they react? My downfall from hero to zero was probably the trigger most of them need to extract pure, unadulterate revenge later. Oh, who'd be me?_

Chloe thought she heard a tiny whisper emitting from her hold-all say _good luck_ to her as she resigned herself to her fate, but it could just have been her imagination.

...

Her first peek inside wasn't _quite_ what she'd expected.

With her slow, funeral march-like shuffle to class, it wasn't a massive shock to find out she'd been the last to arrive.

What was _far_ more of a surprise though, was the location of everyone in the room.

Rather than seated at their desks as normal, they were all cloistered around the front of the room near the teacher's area, sitting in chairs making up a perfect circle.

Every single student was present and correct, and going clockwise from Mrs Bustier then back to her, the seating arrangement was as follows: Marinette, Rose, Juleka, Kim, Mylene, Sabrina, Max, Alix, Nathaniael, Ivan, Lila and Adrien.

All spun around at the sound of the door closing as Chloe entered, and seeing who it was only deepened their stares. If Chloe hadn't been sweating buckets before, she certainly was now.

As the heiress took her first few tenative steps inside, she was greeted by the teacher. "Hello, Chloe. Please sit down. We have a lot to discuss..."

Having noticed the only chair available was the one adjacent to Sabrina which the redhead was also frantically patting _how nice of them to think of me like that, having a close friend nearby on the day of my destruction_ Chloe braved the throng of curious classmates to make her way over there, before settling down to hear what exactly was the reason for this peculiar set-up, as well as discover what the first instalment of her 'debt to society' would be.

"... As I was saying, before Miss Bourgeious graced us with her **late arrival**..." Miss Bustier raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Certain revelations came to light yesterday, which I'm sure a lot of you feel unhappy about. Believe me, I was too. In fact, I was ready to throw the book at the perpertrator. Keeping her after school. Mountains of homework the size of Everest. Maybe even a possible _suspension_..."

Chloe felt herself involuntarily shiver at that last word. _What would my Daddy do to me if that came to pass_? It didn't even bear thinking about..

.She couldn't help notice either, that the new exchange student Lila gave a little smirk upon seeing the heiress's obvious disquiet, the only spark of pleasure in a sea of blank faces. _That little..._ The blonde already disliked the girl due to hearing her mouth off against Ladybug when she thought no-one was listening, but now that dislike was turning into full blown _hate_.

Thank heaven for Sabrina by Chloe's side, her reliable friend's hand hadn't left her own since she'd sat down. If not for the glasses wearer, then the heiress would have almost certainly broke a nail in lunging forward and leaving a rather brutal impression on Lila's snide features.

Miss Bustier continued. "...But then, your class president Marinette, in an astounding display of clemency considering how the guilty party framed her, and Mr Agreste here, came to me with their own idea how to deal with this... _problem_ soon after school was out. I must say, it was a... _unique_ proposition, to say the least. After giving it some thought overnight, I've decided to enact it. What it means is, they'll be _no_ keeping her after school. No stacks of homework to complete. Suspension still remains a very real possibility though, depending on if she completes her task..."

Chloe's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. _Adrien did all that, for me? Wow. He must really love me after all. To confront that monster of a teacher and insist that his number one girl be treated with such leniency shows the depth of our relationship. I must remember to thank him later on, by showering him with even more hugs and kisses than usual. My only worry is Marinette's involvement. I don't believe for one minute she's trying to help me out. I bet Adrikins talked her into using her new position, which should still be mine by the way, into aiding me with that silver tongue of his. Oh well, no matter, I'll take what I can get. I'm so happy! I feel I could jump for..._

"Hang on, Chloe..." Miss Bustier stopped the heiress's premature celebrations even before they'd begun. "Try not to look so happy. You haven't heard what the punishment is yet. Indeed, knowing you as I do, by the time it's resolved, what I'd originally lined up may seem like child's play in comparison. So, let's get started, shall we...?"

Puzzled, Chloe glanced at the blue haired girl and blonde boy seated either side of the teacher. Marinette beamed at her, with an smile of encouragement that creeped her out. Adrien appeared a little more unsure, scratching the back of his neck and gazing at the wall sheepishly.

Chloe's initial burst of ecstasy began to fade.

 _Uh-oh_.

 **SPOILER AHEAD**

 **Author's note: Yes, before anyone asks I have seen the pics of the new bee kwami floating around tumblr. And yes, I love it.**

 **Not so keen about some of the names being put forward for her wielder though, aside from the obvious one... I mean, Rose? Seriously? I mean, she's nice and all... But a little dull, don't you think? She might be named after a flower, but I think to expect her to be the new superhero is a bit of a stretch based on that evidence.**

 **Remember: This is just my opinion, so I don't want any angry comments, based on my own thoughts. Cupcakes would be nice, though.**

 **Next part will be slightly delayed, as I have jury duty to attend. No, really.**


	17. Day 2 Part 2

"First of all Chloe, how well exactly do you know any of your peers in this circle?" Mrs Bustier asked the blonde with genuine interest.

" **Huh**?" The heiress was expecting to hear about this mysterious 'punishment' that her teacher had been alluding to, not a question about profiling her lessers. "Whatever do you mean, Miss?"

"I'm talking about your classmates, Chloe. The ones you see every day? Attend lessons with? _Pick on_ , when the mood suits you?" That last sentence was accompanied by an icy glare. "You've been coming here for a while now, I was just wondering what your thoughts were on them?"

"Well..." Chloe was understandably confused, but decided to answer as well as she could... without getting in trouble, of course. "First off, Sabrina here is my best friend. She follows me _everywhere_. Does _everything_ I say. Agrees with _all_ of my opinions. _Never_ complains, and _always_ is ready to compliment me. Now that's _true_ friendship..."

"Alright, I think we've heard enough about Sabrina, Chloe..." For some reason unknown to the heiress, Miss Bustier was rolling her eyes. _How unprofessional. Look at the bad influence she's having on all of the other students too, who seem to be copying her. Why am I bothering to participate in this farce, I'm obviously the only one here with any manners._

"Check out those losers!" Chloe whispered to Sabrina quickly. "You can practically see the jealousy in their eyes! It's pathetic. They'll _never_ have what we have, isn't that right, Sab?"

"Err... R-right..." The redhead replied, somewhat hesitantly. Chloe gave her friend a sidelong glance. _What? Usually she'd respond to me with a lot more vigour and enthusiasm than that. She must still be upset about the death of her Nana, so I'll cut her some slack. I better ask how she got on later, I suppose. Just to be polite._

"Anyone else you care to regale us with your opinions on?" Mrs Bustier looked exhausted already.

"Well, how could I _possibly_ forget my Adrikins?!" Chloe gushed, with an infatuated look across at her friend. "We're _madly_ in love, even if he doesn't quite know it yet. I've known him since we were little kids, and we've helped each other through some very hard times. I won't go into details, since I'd prefer to keep some things private, but if it weren't for him, I'm not sure I'd be here at all. Which would be a tragedy for everyone, _of course_..."

Upon hearing this latest revelation, the two most notable reactions were from Marinette, who raised an eyebrow slightly out of interest, and Adrien himself, who blushed a deep scarlet and hunched down in his chair, almost as if he hoped the ground could swallow him up.

"... I see." Miss Bustier continued. "I knew the two of you had a history, but I didn't think he was _that_ important to you. So, who do you want to talk about next?"

Having more or less mentioned everyone in the group she gave a hoot about, Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Nino's into deafening music and getting in my way, surely my Adrikins deserves a better bestie than the likes of _him_. His girlfriend Alya's a total snoop who tried to take pictures of my locker without permission, why she wasn't expelled for that atrocious crime I have _no_ idea. Mylene is a pudgy cry baby who can't even handle a bit of fake horror without running off in tears. Kim is a lanky dweeb who once had a creepy obsession with me, but I think we all know by now who I _truly_ belong with. Nathanael is like, this really weird artist who draws pictures of himself with his crushes, and his taste in girls is **terrible**. _Speaking of which_..."

Chloe ceased her tirade for a moment to glance at her hated blue-haired rival with pure venom, but the other girl seemed oblivious to the heiress's ire, being completely absorbed in the blonde's extended sermon, the same as everyone else present.

Unable to quite muster the vitriol necessary to describe much she despised the baker's daughter, Chloe went back to commentating on the rest of her 'inferiors'. "What else can I say? Rose is this annoying goody two-shoes that everyone thinks the sun shines out of her... well, _you know_... but she totally gets on my nerves. Alix is the most unladylike girl I've ever met, and she needs to watch where she's skating, she almost splashed mud onto my capris the other day! Max is the world's biggest dork who should stop playing those dumb video games, and get a life. Ivan is a stupid goth who needs to control his temper, the idiot nearly _killed_ me once. Juleka has literally the _worst_ hair I've ever seen, and is so _not_ photogenic it's almost tragic. Lila may look like a nice girl, but she's nothing but a liar who hates Ladybug, _almost_ as much as I **hate**..."

It was at this juncture Chloe finally decided to bite her tongue, having decided she'd said enough already. But just because the heiress had stopped short of reciting the name, it didn't mean that all those in attendance didn't know _exactly_ who she was referring to. All one had to do was observe the murderous look the blonde was giving this particular individual to figure it out.

"Well, that was certainly... _illuminating_." Miss Bustier remarked, above the numerous murmurings around her. "I can't say I didn't ask for it either, so no repercussions will be coming your way, despite the unfortunate lack of social tact you just demonstrated. But there appears to be one person here, sitting right next to me, who you seem to have forgotten about in your torrent of criticism. I dare say I know _why_ , too. Tell me, Miss Bourgeois... what are your thoughts on _Marinette_?"

Chloe looked stunned at the teacher's unexpected encouragement of her poisonous critiques. "W-what do you mean, Miss? C-can I... say whatever I want here, and not see _any_ consequences for it? "

"That's _exactly_ what I'm telling you." Miss Bustier reassured the girl.

"Can I have that in writing, please?" Chloe was less certain. _What if this turns out to be yet another trick? Like with my phony confession?_

"Chloe..." The teacher replied with a half-smile. "There are plenty of students in this room here to witness what I've just said, and I absolutely _guarantee_ I have no intention of going back on my word. Now, do you want to start?"

"O-okay..." Chloe was still highly skeptical of Miss Bustier keeping her word, but the heiress had a lot of thoughts buzzing around in her head about her worst enemy for quite a while, and this seemed as good a platform as any to get them off her chest. So, after taking a deep breath and steadying her nerves, she went for it.

"I **HATE** Marinette Dupain-Cheng! She stole _all_ my friends, apart from Sabrina, the first day I was here! Her parents are _freaky_! She smells like bread all the time ! She took my favourite desk this term! She's always flirting with Adrien, making both of us uncomfortable with her unwanted advances! She nabbed my job as the class president, just to humiliate me! She's selfish, not even letting me borrow her hat design for a competition! She's a thief, trying to steal my precious bracelet from under my nose! She insulted my taste in clothes at a food contest, when she's a walking fashion disaster of the highest order! I mean, just _look_ at her! The _ugly_ pig-tails! That bargain-basement outfit! The stupid, goofy grin she constantly wears on her face! She's always tripping over too, what a klutz! She's just a complete waste of perfectly usable space. Even my Daddy agrees. In fact, he told me just yesterday, that _her_ kind, who put others before themselves, are kind to even the lowliest of beings and are commited to always telling the truth, will end up _failing_ at life. I mean, If you don't agree with the mayor, who rose up through the system to run this city almost single-handedly, I would suggest there's something wrong with _you_. That, everyone, is why I **HATE** Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and always will _. Any Questions_?"

After her extended, bitter denuniciation of almost everyone in the room, a drained Chloe fell back in her chair, but with one eye open to judge the general atmosphere. As she expected and planned for, all eyes were now firmly locked on her, with nary a whisper or sound to be heard anywhere.

 _At long last, I'm taking attention away from that blue-haired loser. I hope this'll set everyone straight on how worthless they are compared to me, Adrien and to some extent Sabrina, and they'll bestow upon my personage the deference to which I'm entitled to. Zzubo was right, this really_ _ **was**_ _nothing to worry about. Can you say... best 'punishment' ever?_

Feeling thoroughly proud of the account she'd just given of herself, Chloe stood up to return to her desk, positive that the worst was now over. That is, until a lone voice piped up from the teacher's seat.

"Going somewhere, Miss Bourgeois?"

"Just back to my desk. I've done what you asked of me, so I thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong. We're not _nearly_ finished here. Don't you think, after hearing your somewhat... incendiary views of your fellow students, the _least_ they deserve is a right of reply?"

"Ummm... No?"

"Sorry Chloe, but that's the way democracy works. You can't say what you just did, and expect your remarks to go unchallenged, whatever your father might think. Oh, and I didn't vote for him, by the way. So, shall we move this debate a bit further on? Now, I want to hear what everyone's perspective is on Miss Bourgeois here... wow, so many eager hands up! Let's see... we'll start with..."

 _Uh oh..._

 **Author's note: I was bored this weekend, and I love ALL my readers so much, I decide you give you the next instalment somewhat earlier than I predicted. See you again soon. :)**


	18. Day 2 Part 3

Chloe was nonplussed, if not a little amused, that most of the cretins around that circle could understand the majestic creation that was she.

"Really, Miss. This _isn't_ necessary..." Chloe tried to ignore the gnawing sensation in the pit of her stomach, to let out a derisive laugh. " _All_ of their opinions can be considered biased and unfair. I know for a _fact_ the only reason they're about to say something nasty is down to pure envy for yours truly. I mean, just to _look_ at most of these sorry specimens, I'd say they'd struggle to use a knife and fork properly, let alone discern the inner workings of the upper class. It's not _my_ fault they'll never fathom what an absolute _privilege_ it is to merely share the same school as me, or breathe the same air. After all, my Daddy says..."

" **Miss Bourgeois**..." the teacher took a break from trying to count the many arms dangling in the air, some of them now waving frantically at hearing Chloe's latest bout of rudeness. "Your classmates are equal to you in _every_ regard as far as I'm concerned, as difficult as that is for you to accept. Also, I do wish you'd stop throwing your father's name about, and expect it to excuse everything abhorrent that comes out of your mouth. You are your _own_ person, and maybe you should start thinking for _yourself_ , by beginning to take responsibility for your _own_ actions. Or is such a minor request _beneath_ you?"

Chloe's cheeks turned pink upon hearing this outright dismissal of her intrinsic superiority, as well as the blatant disregard of her male parent's credentials. "W-why, how _dare_ you! M-my Daddy is the mayor of Paris. W-whatever he says, _goes_. I-if he heard what you were saying about him, and me, now..."

"Don't tell me. He'd increase my rent, decrease my pension and arrange it so it's _impossible_ to find a decent parking space near to where I live..." Miss Bustier shook her head. "It's too late, Chloe, he's already done all of that, and plenty more besides. In the meantime, as much as his office may hold sway over most of our city, one of the things he _can't_ control is this teacher giving his daughter a long-overdue reality check. In any case, from what I've heard, he's in complete agreement with the school as regards your chosen reparations, and this is part of it. So, perhaps you should settle down..."

"W-whatever. I don't have to listen to _this_. " Chloe flicked her blonde locks dismissively, before beginning to stand up. " I won't be held open to scrutiny by a bunch of peasants. All it would take is one tap of my phone, and you'd be in the dole queue by Christmas, Miss Bustier. I might just make that call _now_. Come on Sabrina, we're leaving. This kind of shoddy treatment is _inexcusable_... **Sab**?"

From Chloe's viewpoint, something strange was going on. Her bestie was usually as well-trained as a prize-winning dog, and she should be cantering up to the heiress by now, ball in mouth, tail wagging, waiting for further instructions.

Instead, Sabrina stayed right where she was, with an apologetic yet determined expression on her face... and her _hand in the air_.

Initially taken aback by the unprecedended mutiny of the redhead, Chloe soon fell about chuckling, albeit rather nervously. "Oh, _I get it_ , Sab! This is just a joke, right? You're getting your own back for me for almost forcing you to do my homework yesterday, aren't you? I thought we'd already forgotten about that! Well, if you're _still_ ticked off at me, then I'm sorry. Can't we just move on from there, now? Tell you what: I'll let you borrow my ballgown after the big gala reception next week, to make it up to you..."

"This _isn't_ a joke, Chloe. I've a few things I've wanted to say to you for quite a while, but I could never find the courage to. Now, I think I'm ready. Y-yes I am, I'm sure of it. "

"S-Sabrina, w-what's the matter with you...?"

"I'm doing this now, because I fear that if I tried to tell you these things in a few minutes, I wouldn't have the strength. This will benefit _both_ of us in the long run, Chloe. Please, stay a while and hear me out. I'm _still_ your best friend, which is why I think you need to know all of this..."

Chloe, who just a short moment ago was on the verge of leaving the room in a sneering 'blaze of glory', suddenly found herself collapsing in the seat next to Sabrina once again, too dazed to move. Her usually docile bestie had _never_ spoken back to her in such a defiant way before, and the heiress was having trouble processing this completely unfamiliar scenario.

All around the circle were grotesque faces, highlighted with emotions that varied from shock to amazement. A broad spectrum, you might say. Even Miss Bustier had to nearly screw her eyes back into their sockets at the sight of this poodle's metamorphosis into a rottweiler... well, maybe a labrador.

"Well, I don't think there can be any more arguments..." the teacher announced, unanimously . "I think we _all_ want to hear what our new tough-talking Sabrina has to say for herself. Go on, dear."

" _Um_..." The bespectacled redhead, despite her initial burst of energy, suddenly floundered upon being surrounded by so much invasive attention.

"Go on, dear... _take your time_..." Miss Bustier gently coaxed the nervous Sabrina out of her shell.

"Yes, _take your time_ , Sabrina. Take all the time you _need_..." Chloe snarled. She'd recovered from her initial surprise at her friend's outburst, and was now staring her down, as if daring her to say another word.

"Now, now Chloe, you've had your say, now it's the turn of someone else." Miss Bustier informed the blonde in no uncertain terms. "Unless, you'd like me to reinstate the _original_ punishment, in addition to this one..."

"E-er, of _course_ not, Miss." Chloe was back to being meek and cooperative again. " G-go ahead, Sab" she added, reluctantly.

The disappointment that it took yet _another_ verbal threat from the teacher for Chloe to give Sabrina 'permission' to speak seemed to give her the boost in confidence she needed. She adjusted her glasses, tried to shut out all of the eyes boring a hole into her skull, before stating her case.

"Chloe, ever since I met you, you've been my best friend. My _only_ friend. Possibly, I'm your only friend too, apart from Adrien over there. In a way, _both_ of us have done you wrong. Adrien never seems to tell you when you've gone too far, possibly out of loyalty or a lack of courage, I don't know. What I _do_ know is, I'm even worse, because I've been complicit in your heinous acts from the very beginning. Every time I've trapped someone in a bathroom stall, stolen a private diary, helped you cheat to win a design contest and so on, I've felt a little piece of myself ebb away. As you know, my father is a policeman, and ever since you tried to have him fired, I've been thinking about some of the lessons he instilled in me when I was a little girl, and why I'm failing to live up to them. I'm very sorry to have to say this Chloe, but I'm afraid the main reason for my misbehaviour, i-is y-you..."

"S-Sabrina, why didn't you tell me any of this before...?" Despite trying to appear aloof, Chloe couldn't help but hold her friend's hand tightly at the sight of her almost in tears.

"I-I n-never was a very social person in school, you know..." Sabrina smiled through the trickles of water, and rubbed Chloe's palm gently between her fingers. "I-I w-was always being called 'geek' this, and 'four eyes' that. T-Then y-you came along one day, with your stories about being the mayor's daughter, and all the power that entailed, and I felt at last I could be recognised. Stand out. Finally stop being known as the awkward wallflower I'd been for _years_. But in amongst all the parties we attended, the fancy clothes we tried on together and the posh eateries we dined at, I always had a voice in the back of my head, asking..."

Sabrina suddenly wiped away the moisture around her eyes, and swung her chair around to face Chloe directly.

" _Is it worth it_? The way you order me around. The way you take credit everytime I do something right. The way you abuse and insult me whenever I 'mess up'. Most of all, the non-stop nagging at my conscience whenever I'm roped into partaking in yet _another_ revenge scheme against an innocent person, usually over something petty. There were occasions, like that time I worked on a project with Marinette, that I almost broke free of you, because I felt the cost to both my self-esteem and morality in being your friend, Chloe, was just too much. But, you _always_ came waltzing back into my life, knowing just what to say to make it better, purchased me a trinket or two, and it wasn't long before I was back under your control..."

Now Sabrina stared down at the ground, as if the next few words would be some of the most difficult she'd ever have to say.

"Well, _no more_. Seeing my grandma being interred yesterday, made me realise _: Life is too short for any regrets_. As many good days as I've had with you, Chloe, there's been another two or three where I've looked in the mirror afterwards and asked myself, _what am I becoming_? A slave, or an accessory to a future criminal? Maybe both. I'd even rehearsed a long, boring speech for after I got back, as to why we shouldn't see each other any more..."

The whole classroom gasped at this extraordinary revelation, and even Miss Bustier had her hand over her mouth. As for Chloe, the room suddenly seemed to turn into a white-knuckle ride, as it spun and spun until she began to feel slightly nauseous. But then, Sabrina was back looking at her, with hopeful eyes and a comforting arm around her neck.

"That's why, when I spoke to you on the phone last night, I was so surprised. You sounded friendly. Interested in how I was doing. Like you _cared_. It's like something happened between two days ago, and now, to make you more... _human_. Now I know you're capable of that sort of kindness... do you think you could act like that all the time, Chloe? I know it's a _lot_ to ask, but I really think if you do, not only will I be _more_ than happy to be your best friend, you'll make plenty of _new_ ones, too. We don't _have_ to keep being the most unpopular girls in the school, Chloe. We can make a fresh start, together. _Please_ think about it. For you. For me. For _both_ of us. **Please**..." She pleaded with the heiress, holding her hand so tightly the circulation was almost cut off.

Through watery eyes, Chloe could see...

A lot of hands going down, almost as if Sabrina had spoke a lot of the students' minds for them...

Plenty of bottoms on the edge of their seats, waiting for the heiress's response, particularly those belonging to Marinette and Adrien, almost as if they had a personal stake in the matter...

Miss Bustier, despite trying to appear nonchalant, just as involved and riveted in proceedings as her pupils...

And, as Sabrina stroked the blonde's hair gently, while mouthing one single word ' _yes_ ' as if trying to hypnotise her into saying it, Chloe Bourgeois realised she had a decision to make. A big one.

"I-I..."

 **Author's note: Sorry we haven't seen much of Zzubo so far on Day 2... but not to worry, she'll be popping up again soon. Thanks to all my new readers, you're really encouraging me to put my all into this story and hopefully make it as enjoyable as possible! I have to go now though, to work on a project for a friend...** :)


	19. Day 2 Part 4

Every single bone in Chloe's body was itching for her to say 'no'. Call it like asking someone who's used to wearing a comfortable pair of slippers, to suddenly walk around barefoot. On glass.

She was a heartbeat away from informing Sabrina: Thanks for the idea, but since when did you tell me what to do? I'm the Lord Mayor's daughter, and you were just some lonely geek I took pity on in one of my weaker moments. So go if you must, but don't expect me to call, write, text or even acknowledge your presence. I got along just fine without you before, and I can cope perfectly well minus you now…

Except, that would be a complete lie. Even though she always acted as though the redhead was far more of an annoyance than a proper companion, it was only now that Chloe truly realised that if the 'geek' were to leave her life, she would be missed terribly.

The heiress had always taken Sabrina's presence for granted. She would always be there, to help Chloe out with her dastardly schemes, to finish that particularly tricky geometry test and be an efficient sounding board for her personal problems, mostly involving her father.

Now, it looked like all of that was in danger of collapse, Chloe could no longer feign her indifference to this matter. In her mind, since nearly everyone else in the school was so jealous of the blonde they barely gave her the time of day, there were only four individuals who she could really relate to now. One was barely ever there, another seems more distracted by a blue-haired temptress these days, and the latest addition to her retinue of confidantes… was a talking bee.

That just left Sabrina as the only ever-present, guaranteed, human associate. The singular person who could understand her. Be there when she was needed. Take orders without hesitation. That was what friendship was… right?

All that was in danger of being wrenched away, and Chloe, although she'd never admit to it, felt like she was being ripped asunder. How can I possibly give up everything that I am, just to prolong a coalition which looks like it's dead in the water anyway? Sabrina just said it herself… she won't follow my lead anymore. She wants us to be… equals. Not only that, but she expects me to be courteous to all of the guttersnipes, who don't even deserve to feast on the scraps from my table. Including Marinette. Being nice… to Marinette…

That did it. There was no way in hell she was going to degrade herself to that extent, even if it was to keep the little four-eyed clinger onside. She was still a Bourgeois for goodness sake, and that still meant a great deal in this city, even if this woebegone school refused to acknowledge that stringent fact.

There was nothing else to do. Chloe opened her mouth, fully resolved to telling the girl next to her the impossibility of her plan ever working…

When something stopped her.

What was it, you may ask?

It was Sabrina's eyes. They say that is where the soul lies, and certainly in the case of the redhead, you could tell almost an entire story about what was going through her mind there and then.

How regretful she was for the mistakes of her past. How she was determined to forge a new, promising future. Most of all though, how she didn't want to lose a friend that she'd know for years.

She knew Chloe could be better than this. She'd seen glimpses of it, when the blonde had let down her mask of pomposity and superiority briefly when they were together.

They shared a laugh, not at someone else's expense. They'd had a conversation, which didn't revolve around the heiress. Sabrina knew Chloe loved animals, corny romantic comedies, her mother… yes, there was an actual person under all the layers of petulance, as difficult as it was to concede. The phone call the previous evening just confirmed her suspicions, and made her resolute in her current intentions.

Not many people ever saw this side of Chloe, but now it was Sabrina's mission to bring this hitherto unseen facet of her character kicking and screaming into the open. She didn't want the first person to ever befriend her properly to be hated forever.

Now there was a chance for both of them to begin anew, and they were going to grab it with both hands. Together.

Every single harsh word that was about to find it's way onto Chloe's tongue melted into nothingness upon seeing those eyes. They belonged to someone who cared. Who wanted the best for her. A person who'd seen the best and worst of times by her side, and knew the heiress almost inside out. You couldn't say 'no' to those eyes, because that would be like denying yourself.

Upon feeling her own organs of sight well up once again with even more moisture than her friend, Chloe cursed her weakness. The fallibility that had allowed anyone to get this close, and have this kind of impact on her. There she was, about to blubber like a pathetic little baby once again in front of all of her inferiors, which would be perfect fodder for the downmarket rags to have a field when word got around.

No way. Unable to tell the desperate, snivelling Sabrina next to her where to shove her proposal, yet not wanting to give up her stubborn pride for anything, Chloe decided to take a third option.

"I-I… don't know..." was all she could say, before she abruptly jumped up, flipping her chair over and almost knocking over Sabrina in the process. In running off, she broke the circle wide open, leaving behind her a host of confused and angry individuals.

Only one was really concerned, though. "Miss Bustier, can I go after her? I really do think she needs me right now…"

"Sabrina, this is something Chloe needs to work out on her own. You've said your piece, now it's up to her how she responds to it. Might I just add though, how impressed I was on hearing your very mature speech just then. It's just a shame it took such a tragic turn of events to get you to see the light. I just hope some of your words of wisdom have reached the ear of your friend…"

"T-thank you, Miss. I want nothing more than that to happen, too. I actually promised my dad last night I wouldn't hang around with her any longer, but if I can convince him that she truly has changed, I should be able to persuade him to give her a second chance…"

"Well Sabrina, both me and him have something in common now, in that she's threatened to get the two of us fired . The scary thing is though, although I'd never tell her this, that sort of miscarriage is way within her power. Why is it always the most despotic of individuals, who wield the most authority?"

"I agree with you Miss… on many occasions I've seen Chloe buy dresses she'll only wear once and order expensive meals only to throw half of the food away, while later ordering her chauffeur to drive through deep puddles to splash homeless people on the street with for her amusement. If only she'd shower them with money instead of water, she could make a lot of difference to plenty of people's lives. But I guess helping others for no reward, other than the satisfaction of knowing you've improved someone's outlook isn't her style."

"She really does that? Why that little… whoops, sorry Sabrina. I suppose, after seeing her behaviour around school, nothing should surprise me about what a little monster that girl can be. Also, you're right… if Miss Bourgeois utilised the influence and the wealth she undoubtedly possesses for the right reasons, a lot of positivity could be generated in Paris by her alone. Ironically, the one thing that might give her the popularity and admiration she obviously craves is the single most trait she strenuously avoids, generosity. I don't think I've ever met anyone more selfish in all my…"

"She never used to be like this, you know…"

"Oh, you have something to share, Mr Agreste?"

"N-not really, Miss. I just wanted to ask you not to give up on Chloe, as tempting as it might be when she's at her worst. As you know, I grew up with her, and even though it seems so long ago now, I remember when she was a completely different person. If you'd compared her now to when she was a little girl, you wouldn't believe the contrast. You would also understand why I was so shocked at her attitude the first day I started here, when she tried sticking gum on Marinette's seat…"

"Adrien, I'd already suffered through four years of Chloe's bullying up till then. That chewing gum prank was by far, one of the mildest things she'd ever done…"

"I know Marinette, but the old Chloe wouldn't have even done that. She was one of the sweetest, kindest, people I'd ever met, along with her mother who she really looked up to and took after. Of course, after what… happened, Andre was able to get his talons into her and… well, the rest is history."

"Adrien… you mean to tell me, there was once a Chloe Bourgeois who didn't pick on others, who was humble, nice and… well, just like you?"

"That's right Marinette, as hard as it is to believe, and thank you for the compliment, by the way. Ever since I arrived here, I've been looking for traces of the girl I grew up with, for some far-off hope that one day she might come back. Sadly, for the most part my optimism has been dashed, and I'm afraid Sabrina is right… I haven't been very active when it comes to telling Chloe off for her rudeness. It's hard when you've known a person for most of your life, and suddenly it's like there's a completely different being under their skin…"

"You mean… like aliens?"

"Ayla… knock it off! We're trying to have a serious discussion here!"

"What do you mean, Marinette? I am being serious! It would explain an awful lot… sudden change in personality? Unable to interpret common human emotions? An evil capable of influencing many others to assist in their sick, twisted desires? Sounds like Chloe might have been taken over by the first ground troops in a full scale invasion! What a scoop… wait til' I stick this on my blog later on…"

"Ayla, you'll do no such thing!"

"Oh, C'mon Mari… this is like, a golden opportunity! We can get the government to take her away, and dissect her in great detail to discover their secret plans. We might just be heralded as the saviours of the world…"

"What about if it turns out she's normal ?"

"Well… that would be a shame, but hey. No pai, no gain… right?"

"Miss Cesaire! There will be no wild accusatory speculation on the internet about a fellow student, or your online access during the school day will be cut to less than zero. I would also be having a word with your parents to limit your computer time at home , seeing as it appears to be warping your imagination. Do I make myself clear?!"

" B -but… I-I… S-she…"

"Well?"

"... Crystal, Miss."

"Good, glad we've got that settled. There is one thing I am interested in though, Adrien. You say the tipping point in Chloe's transformation was something that occurred in her childhood. I assum you are referring to the loss of her mother…"

"Y-yes, Miss."

"See, that's the thing that puzzles me. Plenty of children lose parents at some point in their lives. I myself lost my when I was just a small chil . It's an awful thing to have happen, and can completely devastate your life. I myself spent months patiently waiting by the window, wiljng him to walk up the front path, drop his briefcase as soon as he came through the front door, and give me a rough little kiss on the chee. But, he never did. I cried, and cried… but eventually, I got ove… actually no, that's a lie. I accepted it, would be a more accurate description."

"... If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you trying to say, Miss?"

"What I'm getting at Mr Agreste is, while a parental figure dying is possibly one of the worst things you can endure, especially as a, very rarely does it lead to the affected party completely changing almost overnight to someone almost the exact opposite to the way they were before. Add to that, the fact that I know, you're keeping something from me just by looking at your face, and I can't help but ponder… what did happen back then?"

"... B -but Miss… I can't betray… in front of all these people…"

"No, Adrien. I would never dream of asking you to do such a thing. I only ask because, if the circumstance around the incident are as serious as I suspect they are, I get the feeling that the only person who can help Chloe out with her current feelings is the one who was there for her at the time . Just the opinion of an uneducated educator, of course. In the meantime, seeing as the main reason for this circle existing seems to have fled the nest, we might as well return to our seats and begin the proper schedule for the day. Lesson number one: A study of the great book Les Miserables, about an uprising of the peasants when they'd finally had enough of being treated like second class citizens by an arrogant aristocracy. Hmm… I think considering events this morning, you all should be rather good at this…"

It was as Miss Bustier started waffling on about 'The Great Revolution' that her earlier, far more insightful words finally clicked in Adrien's head.

He knew what he had to do now. He knew who he wanted to see.

He knew exactly where to find her, too.

Marinette watched him as he got up from his chair. She gave him a silent nod of approval.

Sabrina wanted to tag along, but Adrien reseated her with a single gesture of his hand. This was just between him, and his oldest friend.

Even the teacher gave him an encouraging wink on his way to deliberately skipping class. She knew his mission was far more important than hearing about the meaning of 'Let Them Eat Cake'.

Only Nino failed to react, caught in slumberland as he was. Amazing how one teenager can sleep so soundly, Adrien mused, while listening to loud music which is as far removed from a lullaby as is possible.

It was an all too short moment of levity, before what he was sure to be a difficult encounter ahead.

He steeled his nerve, and left the classroom.


	20. Day 2 Part 5

Meanwhile, in another part of the school, a solitary female scurried into the girls bathroom.

Salty moisture dribbling down her chin, the morose, confused and terrified teenage girl threw her bag down and staggered over to the nearest mirror to take an extended look at the unfamiliar, cosmetic-free visage with straight blonde hair staring tearfully back at her.

 _Is this who I am now? Someone who gets all weepy at the slightest provocation?_

 _I used to be so strong and confident, with my head held high wherever I went, in a different league to these reprobates..._

 _Now, thanks to that dumb bug's scheming, my enemies know all my deepest, darkest secrets, and they'll use them against me again and again..._

 _Even my formerly loyal so-called best friend plans to leave me behind, unless I become some sort of 'perfect angel'. Ha, as if!_

 _Surely I was never that bad?_

 _No, of course I wasn't._

 _They're just envious as usual, that's all it is. Stuck in the treadmill of their worthless existences._

 _After all, like Daddy says: "The cream always rises to the top."_

 _Me and him are fresh off the farm, dairy-deluxe, extra double-whipped variety._

 _Yes, that's right! Who cares if no-one in this commoner's paradise likes me?!_

 _As long me and Daddy have each other, and I have my Adrikins, nothing else matters!_

 _Everything is fine!_

 _Couldn't be better... I feel great..._

"I think it's about time you stopped lying to yourself, Chloe..."

" **H-huh**?" The heiress spun around in the middle of her soliloquying to discover none other than Zzubo, who'd emerged from the velvet hold-all a good few minutes ago, and was now staring at her through concerned eyes.

"Remember what I told you earlier on?" The bee creature shook her head, disappointedly. "About complete honesty being a _necessity_ for any Miraculous holder?

"W-what about it?" Chloe was desperately trying to splash cold water from the taps to cover up the tracks of her tears, although there was little she could do about the scarlet rings around her eyes.

"That also includes lying to yourself, Chloe." Zzubo stated, sincerely. "I heard everything you said to your reflection.

" **H-how**...?!" The startled blonde remarked with horror. "B-but, those were supposed to be just words in my head! W-what's happening to me?! I-I must be going crazy!"

"Maybe your brain thought, on some sub-conscious level, those were some things you _really_ needed to get out..." Zzubo mused. "But anyway, my main issue is why you were telling yourself so much stuff which you _know_ is patently untrue."

"I-I don't know _what_ you're talking about, Zzubo." Chloe tried to remain calm, but her eyes began to dart around, as she was trying to find a good place to take refuge in from the irrepressable kwami. She'd even take the boys laundry basket now, full to the brim with stinking jockstraps as it was. _Yuck_.

"Yes you _do_ , Chloe." The magical creature frowned. "You might be blind to other people's wants and needs, and have all the social tact of a baby elephant, but I know you're not as deluded as everyone thinks you are. I heard everything that was said in that little meeting, and have a few things to say about your present situation myself..."

"Haven't I heard _enough_ prattle from you to last me for the next forty years?" Chloe sighed, remembering Zzubo's earlier vow (or threat) about the minimum period the kwami would stay with her for. "Tell you what... if you promise to be a good little bee thingie and climb back into your bag now, I'll give you a double helping of nougats tonight. How does that sound?"

Ignoring the heiress's obvious attempt at bribery, Zzubo continued. "Listen, Chloe. You _would_ miss your best friend. You have behaved terribly for years, and are only now being called out for it. Your unpopularity does not stem from your classmates jealousy, but because of your reprehensible treatment of them. From what I can understand, your father has been giving you bad advice since you were small about how to conduct yourself. All of this you understand on some basic level, but you choose to ignore it. You've developed quite a large wall to keep out your self-doubt and fears, haven't you? Well I'm sorry, now that I'm here, that edifice is going to come tumbling down. We are going to take out each individual brick together, and in the end, when the entire structure has collapsed, you will be a new person that I'm sure your mother would have been proud of..."

" **DON'T BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS, YOU... FREAK**!" Chloe could no longer control herself, and launched herself at the kwami in a whirlwind of sharp nails, gnashing teeth and messy hair. " **YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT ME... HER... WHAT I'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH! JUST... GO AWAY! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! YOU CAN'T HELP ME... NO-ONE CAN**!"

Looking at the hugely disproportunate size between the blonde and the tiny bee creature, you might have thought the upcoming fight would be a mismatch on an epic scale. You'd have be absolutely right too. Zzubo was _far_ too strong for her new mistress.

In fact, there wasn't even a battle. A few seconds after her initial assault which the kwami casually dodged in the air, Chloe found herself pinned to the floor, a familiar yellow and black figure spread over her face, half-hugging her, half-restraining her. She was so surprised, once again, by the small being's deceptive strength, she stopped her flow of tears and could only listen as a comforting but firm voice whispered in her ear.

"You're right in one respect, Chloe Bourgeois. I don't know much about you, but I'm willing to learn. That's why I want you to tell me _everything_... your past, present, plans for the future, basically what makes you, _you_. Considering we're going to be almost lifelong partners now, I think it would be somewhat useful, if I'm going to help you... and help you I will, whether I have your permission, or not. I've told you this before, but it bears repeating: I'm not going _anywhere_ , and it's about time you accepted that fact. Besides, though I'm sure you'd deny it, I think I'm growing on you a bit, wouldn't you say?"

" **W-what**?!" Chloe swiftly switched from being transfixed by Zzubo's pithy words to blushing madly. She would have jumped up there and then to escape the clutches of the kwami, if the bee creature didn't have her in a death grip/embrace.

"Oh, don't be so shocked..." Zzubo's antenna tickled the heiress's chin. "A lot of my users have had initial reservations about me over the years. Say I'm obnoxious. Too opinionated. Always speak my mind. Yes, they're right... but it this really a bad thing? It's helped them, for the most part, to see the error of their ways, and in the vast majority of cases when we've parted, it's been as very good friends..."

" 'For the most part' and 'the vast majority of cases'?" Chloe slightly smirked, suddenly sensing the opportunity for a tease. "You mean... the great, incorruptable, selfless, satisfaction-guaranteed Zzubo has actually been known to _fail_? Well I must say, I am _amazed_. Let me guess, it was their fault, and not yours? Hmm... _now_ who's the one blind to their flaws...?"

"Don't push it, Chloe." Zzubo glowered, having heard enough from Master Fu over the years concerning her tendency to shoot her mouth off. "This is about _you_ , not me. The one thing you need to understand is, unlike my previous hosts, I don't have the luxury of quitting here. The state the world is in right now, my powers are essential to contribute towards it's preservation. You being the only one who can wield them means that in order for that to happen, you have to change who you are almost completely. Because of this, I'm going to have to be stricter and tougher on you than any other human I've ever encountered . But I think, in the long run, it'll be helpful for both of us. You'll be a much happier, nicer girl, and I'll have earned a reputation among my fellow kwami of being able to change _anyone_. Let's face it, if I can turn your life around, I can just about do anything."

"... What about if we kill each other first?"

"The thing you have to bear in mind Chloe..." Zzubo buzzed in her ear. "Is that my lifespan is almost eternal. Yours, _isn't_. So, if it ever came to that, I know who my money would be on. Not that I ever gamble, of course. Or accept bribes, as you just noticed. Now, are you ready to get up, and return to class?"

"... I guess so."

"Your punishment is only going to become more difficult, the more you postpone it, Chloe..." the kwami remarked, as she let the heiress stand. "Remember: problems only escalate if you leave them to fester..."

"Zzubo, I've had just about enough of your..."

 **KNOCK KNOCK**.

That came from the bathroom door.

Chloe and her kwami glanced at each other in confusion.

 _Who would be tapping on the entrance to the ladies toilets_? _Unless they were_...

"Chloe? Are you in there alone? Can I come in, please?"

... A boy.

 _Oh, boy_...

Author's Note: There you go my lovelies, the next part. A bit shorter than usual, but I'm saving up the best material for later. Trust me: You don't wanna miss it. ;)


	21. Day 2 Part 6

With a stunned, shaking finger pointed at her bag, and a reciprocal nod back from Zzubo as the faithful kwami dived in there, Chloe was caught in two minds about her present quandary.

On the one hand, she was excited beyond mere words that _Adrien Agreste_ , the world famous catwalk star, son of the famous fashion designer Gabriel, and her childhood friend had gone to all the trouble to locate the heiress and comfort her in her hour of need. _In your face, Maritrash_!

The downside was, he was currently outside the ladies bathroom, wanting to enter as if it was the most natural thing in the world. This couldn't be rational behaviour, did this mean that the love of her life was… _a deviant pervert_? All the teenage dreams she had of him, of a perfect gentleman in a top hat and tails, began to fade…

 _No! It can't possibly be true! I'm sure there's some perfectly logical explanation why he'd deign to gain admittance to this most sacred and private of sanctuaries! I'll go and speak to him… yes, I will, and find out just what his game is! Then, if I disagree with his reasoning, I'll beat the living snot out of him later. Not too much , though… I don't want to damage his career…_

Straightening down her clothes after her unexpected body slam at the hairy arms of a tiny bee creature (oh, the shame of it) Chloe paused briefly in front of a nearby mirror to straighten out any imperfections in her seamless appearance (not finding any, of course) before she tenatively made her way to the entrance to find out just what her intended's motivation was for being there.

"W-what do you want, Adrien?!"

"We need to talk, Chloe. _Now_."

"This is the female restroom, Adrien. Has someone removed the F and the E from the sign outside again, for a prank? I _swear_ it wasn't me, this time…"

"No, Chloe. I know where I am. I just figured I'd take the chance you were in here all by yourself, so we could have a little chat. Are you?"

"Y-yes, but this is still highly inappropriate…"

"I'll wing it. If anyone else comes in, just say you saw a spider in one of the stalls, and I was helping you to remove it."

"A-Adrikins, you make me sound like some kind of pathetic coward…"

"Oh, so it _wasn't_ you who practically screamed the place down at my house that time, when you got a daddy long-legs caught in your precious hair…?"

" **Aargh**! _Shut up_! _Shut up_! I've had more than enough secrets spread around this crappy school for one day, thanks. You've won. Congratulations. Come in if you must, but let me state for the record in advance, I'm _not_ happy about this at all."

"Duly noted."

With that brief, feisty exchange, the door was swung open gingerly, and a very sheepish looking Adrien Agreste stood hesitantly in the corridor, scratching the back of his head and trying to muster up the courage to take a few more steps forward inside the location where 'No Man Has Gone Before'.

Now it was Chloe's turn to lose patience with her old friend. "Are you coming in, or what?" she tapped her foot on the floor, while staring at him expectantly.

The heiress's question seemed to jog Adrien out of his state of inertia. "Uh? O-oh yeah, of _course_. I've gotten this far, might as well go the distance…"

Still with a distinct pall of trepidation set on his chiselled features, the model ventured into the usually out-of-bounds facility, his initial hesitation fading as he peered around at his surroundings. "So, this is it, eh? The legend itself… I must say, it's a lot cleaner and shinier than what I'm used to… and hey, is that a blow dryer over there? Why don't _we_ have one of those babies?! Not every boy wants to go around looking like a slob, you know… that's gender stereotyping from the school board, that is. I've got a good mind to complain…"

"You do that, and you'll have my full support, believe me…" Chloe fumed, while crossing her arms in frustration. "But first, if you don't mind, you might wanna, I don't know… **tell me what the heck you're doing in here**!"

"Oh yeah, sorry…" Adrien's wandering brain once again had to be brought back down to Earth. "I basically just came down to make sure you're okay. You seemed pretty upset when you left the classroom, and the teacher kinda gave me permission to go after you. Judging by past incidents when you haven't got your way, I knew where you'd be, so it was just a case of crossing my fingers that you were on your own, and then plucking up the courage to actually cross over the threshold to uncharted territory. Looking around now makes me think my decision was totally worth it..."

"Glad to hear that I've given you and your buddies something to boast about under the bleachers. Maybe you'd like to take a few souvenir snaps..." the heiress sighed at Adrien's immaturity. "But if you're still worried about me, I'm afraid you've ran all the way over here for nothing. I feel absolutely fine, thank you very much. I wasn't even crying, I just had an eyelash stuck in my cornea. I've sorted it out now, so shall we just go back, with no further discussion?"

" _Both_ eyes?" Adrien inquired, skeptically.

"H-hey, it happens…" Chloe chuckled nervously, trying to cover up the tension in her voice. _Sorry to lie to you Adrikins, but I really can't be dealing with this right now…_

The heiress quickly turned away from her friend to pick up her bag, expecting him to go first and open the door for her like the polite, attentive chap he was.

That was until a determined voice rang out from behind her, that gave the blonde girl such a jolt she dropped her hold-all to stare at the speaker slack-jawed in amazement. Just four words is all it took.

" **I don't believe you**."

 _What?!_ Chloe was completely aghast, her mind speeding at a thousand miles per hour. _Adrien has never accused me of telling fibs before. He always trusts me 100%, doesn't bother to protest anything and is quite happy to sit back while I do my thing. What could be going through his… ah, I see where this is going! It's that blue-haired twit spreading her malicious lies about me again. Honestly, that girl has no scruples! Not only is she trying to steal my man, but constantly denigrating me in front of him, too. So much for the Sisterhood. Well, not to worry, I'll soon put him straight on this unfortunate matter…_

Before the heiress could flap open her maw to utter another syllable though, her crush had a few other things to say… and this time, he wasn't going to be stopped.

"I know _exactly_ who you're about to blame…" Adrien's voice suddenly turned deadly serious. "You can get that false notion out of your head,right now. True, Marinette is more opinionated these days, but that's because of her gradual increase of self-confidence, something that she's been working at for months. She'd never dream of telling me to run my life or dictate what to say to my friends, though... unlike a certain _other_ individual, I have to point out…"

Realising her bluff wasn't proving effective and unable to turn the model against her nemesis, Chloe decided to return to a more tried and tested formula of garnering sympathy. "O-oh, Adrien…" she cried out, allowing the waterworks to flow once more. " Y-you're absolutely correct, I _am_ upset. Everyone in that class hates me, and I don't know why. Please give me a nice, warm hug, like the ones you used to when we were younger. I had a _terrible_ time in that classroom, you saw what happened when those nasty brutes all ganged up on me, I needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Those imbeciles will regret how they treated me, when I speak to my Daddy. Expect the suspensions tomorrow amongst our peers to reach at _least_ double figures…"

During this juncture, Chloe opened her arms widely while closing her eyes, expecting the large gap that appeared to soon be occupied by a comforting teenage boy who'd whisper in her ear that everything would be okay, she shouldn't be worried, he'd always be there for her…

Except he _didn't_ , and the Adrien-sized hole remained in front of her. After about thirty seconds of feeling a bit stupid, Chloe opened up her eyes a tad to see a distinctly unimpressed Adrien still in his original position, hands by his sides and ready to say something else.

"That's not going to work anymore Chloe, I'm afraid. For far too long now, I've been a casual bystander while you've been creating havoc around the school, reluctant to do the right thing because of our long history together. Well, that stops right now. Sabrina helped me realise that in my inaction, I'm not doing you _or_ my classmates any favours at all, in fact you might even say I've been a passive enforcer. So from this point onwards, you're going to hear a lot of things you won't like from me whenever you mess up, as hard as it might be for you to adjust. Because I _care_."

Her usual attempts to elicit sympathy being complete failures, Chloe was at a total loss as to what to do next. She staggered backwards blindly, unable to quite process this unbelievable chain of events, nearly falling over a mop bucket while doing so. Fortunately, the newly uncompromising Adrien caught her just in time, and she was reduced to numb silence as he carried on his speech, holding both of her arms in his hands, his gaze never wavering from hers for a micro-second.

"Another thing I have to mention while I have the chance… all of the unwanted public displays of affection. They _have_ to stop. They make me feel so uncomfortable, but you never seem to notice. You're my _friend_ Chloe, not my _girlfriend_ , and the way you behave sometimes, I wonder if you're even that. I could _never_ fall in love with someone who bullies and insults the people in my life to the extent that you do. You're lucky we have such a long history together and I hadn't met you for the first time when I arrived here, or I don't think I'd even be giving you the time of day…"

Chloe quickly went from mild nausea, to wanting to throw up there and then. _Adrien...How could you… all of my hopes and dreams… gone forever… I have nothing left to live for…_

Luckily, she was in the perfect locale to empty the contents of her stomach, but as she attempted to wriggle free to perform the unpleasant task, the model carried on holding her in a firm grip, eager to preserve the moment and finish off what he'd started.

"I'm very sorry I had to confront you like this Chloe, and if you don't want to carry on being my friend I'll totally understand. But I felt responsible, as one of the people who knows you the best, to put things into perspective. You're a beautiful, intelligent girl, with more potential than you realise, but right now you're just spoiling yourself. Your father isn't helping matters, either. I know you've been to hell and back, but if you'd just try and open up a bit, there are so many other people who could help you…"

" **NNNNOOOOOO**!" Thanks to the power of pure adrenaline, Chloe was able to wrest free from Adrian's firm grasp and grab him by the scruff of the neck, even managing to pin him up against the wall in her demented ire. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT TO ANYONE. NOT NOW, NOT **EVER**! IF I FIND OUT YOU'VE SAID ANYTHING I'LL… I'LL… SET MY FRIEND ON YOU, AND SHE'S MIGHTIER THAN THE WHOLE SCHOOL PUT TOGETHER!"

Extremely frightened at this point that his boyhood chum was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, Adrien struggled to respond through his convulsed esophagus "W-what?!" * **COUGH** * "S-Sabrina is _that_ powerful?" * **WHEEZE** *

" **SHUT UP**!" Came the angry retort, as the heiress continued to harangue the model. "IF THAT'S HOW YOU REALLY FEEL, THEN FINE! **I DON'T CARE**! THERE ARE THOUSANDS OF BOYS DADDY COULD INTRODUCE ME TO THAT WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO BE THE FUTURE MR BOURGEOIS, SO I WON'T EVER BE LONELY! IN FACT, I MIGHT EVEN MEET ONE NEXT WEEK AT THE PARTY, THAT I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE UNINVITED FROM NOW! IF YOU'D RATHER HUNT AROUND IN THE GARBAGE FOR YOUR DATES, OBVIOUSLY YOU'RE NOT THE PERSON I THOUGHT YOU WERE! CONSIDER THIS THE END OF WHATEVER FRIENDSHIP WE EVER HAD. NOW, IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME, I HAVE A CLASS FULL OF DROOLING IDIOTS LIKE YOU TO GET BACK TO. FEEL FREE TO JOIN ME WHEN YOU'VE FINISHED PERVING IN HERE!"

With that final verbal blast, Chloe dropped Adrien like a bad habit, marched over to the door and flung it wide open, almost flattening Lila in the process. "OUTTA MY WAY, **LOSER**!"

The Italian exchange student stared with disgust at the blonde girl as she stormed off, before noticing a dazed Adrien pick himself up off the floor. "Hey, why are _you_ in here?! Also, what's up with the bimbo? Is she having her 'time of the month', or something…?"

"Wow… _so strong._ Who'd have thought it, on a diet of Ryvita crackers and air..." the model remarked, completely nonplussed. He soon recalled the gravity of the situation though, and ignored Lila as he pursued his former friend with breathless vigour. "Chloe, **come back**! I didn't mean…"

Aghast at being made to feel so invisible, Lila nevertheless was highly intrigued by what she'd just witnessed. "Hmm… _very_ interested…" She contemplated the possible reasons for such an explosive fracas as she took a few steps inside the bathroom, before almost tripping over a large lump on the floor. " **Who's leaving their junk lying...** Hello, what _do_ we have here?"

Sitting there unattended, was a plush velvet bag. With no name tag.

" I wonder who _you_ belong to…" Lila smirked, as she reached out.

Author's note: That's yer lot for now. Get ready for more twists, turns and annoying cliffhangers ahead, as the plot doesn't just thicken, it solidifies. Ciao. :)


	22. Day 2 Part 7

Chloe continued to relentlessly march back towards class, heedlessly scattering those foolish enough to venture into her path like bowling pins. With a murderous expression set on her usually coquettish features, and more steam coming out of her ears than at your average kettle convention, she ploughed through the hapless masses while images far too graphic to describe here played in her mind.

Clue: They mostly involved the mutilation of a teenage male model and a pigtailed baker's daughter, using a repertoire of cutting tools that would make a butcher green with envy. I think we'll leave it at that.

All this time, one of the 'stars' of her imagined snuff film chased after her, stopping occasionally to help up the kids from lower grades that his ex-friend had mown down in her wake, and profusely apologising to them on her behalf.

Of course, with the nefarious reputation Chloe had accrued after years of running roughshod through the place, none of the victims of her latest rampage believed those solemn words of regret from Adrien for a second. But the majority accepted them anyway in good grace, eager just to get out of the corridor and escape the ongoing melee as quickly as possible.

Eventually, a few yards away from the classroom door, Adrien caught up with his irascible target. Moving in front of her, he attempted to state his case before their argument spilled out into a more public setting.

"Listen… what I said… you _don't_ understand.. " He was notably out of breath at this point, drenched in sweat and beginning to smell worse than some of the pungent cheese he carried around for a little sidekick of his.

"I understand everything perfectly well, _Agreste_." Chloe humphed, eyeing him like someone would a clump of dog mess at the base of their shoe. "I've wasted most of my life worshipping a boy who'd rather hang out with the dregs of society than the likes of me and Daddy. If you must go and wade in the sewer, fine. Just don't expect me to swim behind, after all, who wants to stink like you do right now?"

He couldn't help himself. Despite the intensity of the situation, Adrien still had some of the vanity of a model. Upon hearing Chloe's criticism of his hygiene, he instinctively went to sniff his armpits, giving the heiress the perfect opportunity to barge past him, with a quote for the ages. "Smell ya later. Or in your case, I'd rather _not_. **Ha ha ha ha**!"

Adrien watched her go with a palpable sense of loss. Not because he had apparently gone in an instant from being her personal idol to just another dweeb to sneer at. He could live with that, as tragic as it would be to lose the first true friend he ever made.

No, what **really** weighed heavily on his conscience was the fact that he was unable to reach out to the heiress, to show her that destructive behaviour could only have negative ramifications in the future, to let Chloe know she could be so much better than this repellant persona she was demonstrating to the world at large right now. _Oh Andre, what did you do to that sweet little girl…_

In the meantime, the object of his distress was strolling back into their classroom like she owned the joint, absent all of the feelings of apprehension and fear she'd experienced earlier. _I'm Chloe Bourgeois for goodness sake. I should be treated like a queen wherever I go on name recognition alone, and I should be able to do whatever I like to whomever I choose. Who cares what a four-eyed creeper and a vacuous model think, anyway? No-one's going to change me… I'm quite happy as I am. Yes… that's right…_

Sabrina knew that posture as soon as she saw it. When Chloe swaggered inside initially, the redhead wore a look of optimism on her face, hoping against hope that her earlier words to the blonde had bore fruit, or failing that, Adrien had been able to knock some sense into her. Figuratively speaking, of course.

Now, just by studying Chloe's arrogant demeanor for a split second, Sabrina knew that both of their respective missions had been complete failures. This conclusion was emphasised subtly by the heiress making a point of moving her chair as far away from the glasses wearer at the desk they shared, whilst giving her a lethal glare that could curdle milk.

 _Yep, seems like my 'old friend' is here to stay. What a shame…_ Sabrina bowed her head in sadness. It looked like she'd be making her 'fresh start' alone after all. _Oh Chloe, why_?

Finding some small gratification in Sabrina's quiet tears, Chloe was nevertheless was in the mood for more mischief to alleviate her rage. She frantically looked around for something to aid her to these diabolical ends, her eyes eventually falling on an unopened pack of erasers her Daddy had insisted on buying her for the new term.

Now, obviously she'd never actually needed to use them, because as everyone knows, Chloe Bourgeois is _perfect_ in practically every single way and never makes _any_ mistakes whatsoever, the teachers only consistently give her F's due to their inadequacy at their job, but right now none of that mattered. She'd finally found a purpose for these seemingly useless items, and it was time to put them into action.

She stacked up a heap of rubbers either side of her, also simultaneously grabbing a nearby ruler, before taking the first eraser and placing it on the measuring device. _Take aim aanndd…._

 _Fire! That'll teach you to blame me for breaking your stupid watch, Alix!_

 _Fire! Force me out of the school picture would you, Juleka?_

 _Fire! How dare you imprison me in a gelatinous glob for more than a hour, Mylene! ._

 _Fire! Oops Nino, you shouldn't be sleeping in class!_

 _Fire! I can't tell you how much I enjoyed that Marinette. In fact, Have another. And another…._

 _Damn, I've almost run out of ammunition. If that blue-haired freak wasn't so hateful, I'd have more left. Only one eraser remaining… and I think I know who I'll be pinging it at. My second most hated person on this planet, the boy who took my heart, threw it in a blender and hit 'frappe'. I am, of course, referring to…_

Unfortunately for Chloe, at this point everyone around her had been inundated with small rubbery missiles, particularly a certain pigtailed girl who was positively festooned with them. They knew exactly who the culprit was too, and were loudly complaining to the teacher, who'd stopped writing on the blackboard and walked over to the heiress to find out exactly what was going on.

"Chloe, what do you think you're… **OW**!"

The rubber destined for the back of Adrien's head never found it's way there, instead ending up smack dab in the middle of Miss Bustier's delicate nose. Oops.

The teacher winced a little, while Chloe recoiled in shock at her faux pas. " I-I'm so sorry Miss, but it _wasn't_ my fault. It was that idiot Adrien that made me act out like that when he broke up with me in the ladies bathroom, and Marinette for encouraging him. If you want to punish anyone, then those two miscreants should be where you should start…"

" **ENOUGH**!" Miss Bustier barked, while caressing the general area the projectile had hit. Everyone present, Chloe included, immediately sprang to attention upon hearing the usually mild-mannered member of staff raise her voice. On the rare occasions it happened, you knew she meant business.

"Miss Bourgeois…" she continued, at a lower volume but a similar level of exasperation. "I have had just about had it up to here! First of all, you swan around like this school like it's your own private palace, treating staff and pupils alike with no respect whatsoever! Then, when you're reprimanded for your atrocious attitude, you either pin the blame on innocent parties, or call your father to get you off the hook! I'm at my wits end, I really am, and… _what do you mean, when he broke up with you in the ladies bathroom_ …?!

The teacher took a moment to cast an accusatory glance at Adrien, who by now was attempting, without much success, to shrink himself to the size of a pea. "When I let you leave this room Mr Agreste, during lesson time to have a word with your friend here, what _exactly_ did the two of you get up to?!"

"Yeah, that's what _I'd_ like to know, too…" Marinette was taking an interest in the conversation now, and warily turned round to face the model, erasers falling out of her hair en masse like snowflakes while doing so.

"N-nothing, I _swear_ …" Adrien still hadn't the gumption to leave his hiding place to face his aggressors, while Nino couldn't help but stifle a giggle nearby.

"Well, we can get back to that discussion later…" Miss Bustier sighed, wondering if it was perhaps time she took up an easier profession, like lion-taming. "Right now, of far greater concern to me is what we do about our resident troublemaker Chloe here. Really, isn't it bad enough you seem to directly help create half of the akumatised victims around the city, must you bring that discord into the education system, too…?!"

"Actually…" Max couldn't help but raise his hand. " Statistically speaking, she's responsible for exactly seventy-two per cent of akuma attacks in Paris. I don't know about anywhere else…"

"Yes, thank you, Max, that's _very_ useful information. I'll give you an extra gold star for that later, Can I return to the point I was making, please… and no more interruptions, everyone. Thank you." Not being well versed in the art of sarcasm, Max sat down with a real sense of pride, while his teacher just wanted to finish off a sentence.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, for the life of me I don't know what to do with you, Chloe." Miss Bustier was on the verge of admitting defeat. "If I did set you extra homework, you'd probably pay one of your underlings to do it for you. If I gave you detention, you would no doubt spend the entire duration on your phone, without a care in the world. If I went as far as suspension, you'd have the capability to convince your father to strike it from the permanent records, rendering the whole thing pointless. Short of having you deported from our fair country for the protection of everyone else, I have no idea what our next step should be…"

Ignoring the supportive calls of those around her who thought that last flippant comment from the teacher was a serious proposal, Chloe responded smugly. " _Finally_ , Miss. It's taken you long enough, but you've at _last_ figured out who holds the true power around here. The fact that a measly public servant like you has the audacity to try and tell me what to do, shows there's a complete lack of class perception in our nation. When are you peasants going to see, you can't fight the system, which dictates that whatever I say, goes. Look at you all, sitting there in your charity shop clothes, wishing you were me. Later, you'll all go back to your sorry hovels, to partake in whatever dumb hobbies you have, while I'm out on my private yacht in the Riviera topping up my tan. I almost feel sorry for you… _almost_ …"

Chloe then let out the nastiest, most scornful laugh she'd ever expressed, while those around her were so irked at her shameless impertinence that a public lynching seemed inevitable.

In the eye of this poisonous storm was Miss Bustier, with her head slumped in a state of complete despondency. There seemed to be nothing she could do besides throw the spoiled brat nearby to the baying mob like red meat, _Perhaps a bit of a thrashing might do her some good_ , the long-suffering educator mused, though she felt guilty the minute the savage thought left her head.

 _Ease up there, Bustier. You're dealing with a teenager, who while she might be very aggravating, is still just a child. It's a mark of how infuriating she is that she's even testing you, the teacher who's never given up on a student in her life, to the very depths of your soul. There must be a reason why she acts out like this… if only Adrien would confide in me a little more about her past. But I'm not a psychiatrist, so that would be against regulations. How do I get her to see, that carrying on in this way is only going to lead to ostracization, isolation and ultimately complete rejection by her peers. She's going to have a very unhappy future ahead of her unless…_ _ **hold on, her peers**_ _..._

A metaphorical light bulb appeared above the teacher's head. Just in time, too… the natives were getting restless, and poor old Chloe was about to get a salvo of pencils, chalk dust and unwanted packed lunches thrown in her general direction..

" **Cease and desist**!" Miss Bustier was quick to stick her hands in the air upon recovering her senses, and realising what was going on. "Keep your various implements in your own personal areas, please. I don't want anyone in this room to stoop to Miss Bourgeois's level, as tempting as it might be for some…"

Initially preparing to shield her precious, precious hair from the peasant's revolt, Chloe put her arms down upon hearing the teacher's declaration, before grinning insolently. "That's right, you ignoramuses. Listen to the lady… because if you don't my Daddy…"

"Your 'daddy' this, your 'daddy' that…" Miss Bustier shook her head. " _When_ are you going to stand on your own feet, Chloe?! Will you be living with the Mayor forever, relying on him to solve every little problem that crops up? Surely the time will come when you have to learn to be self-reliant, after all every little bird flies the nest at some point…"

"I-I'll have you know I'm _very_ independant…" Chloe said with a degree of uncertainty."I-I just happen to be of the opinion that if you have the connections, you should use them. Like for example, I was going to let you keep your job for defending me against that rabble, but because of that last remark, I won't now. Get ready to receive your severance cheque in the mail any day soon…"

"Well, I think it's about high time you made a few more 'connections', don't you?" Miss Bustier chose to disregard Chloe's last threat. "Starting from tomorrow, as part of your punishment, you're going to spending a few hours with each member of this class, participating in whatever activity with them as they see fit. This should make a nice change from all the butlers and maids you usually hang out with, and allow you to judge for yourself if their hobbies are 'dumb' or not."

" **WHAT… NO WAY**! Y-you can't do this to me. I-I'll sue! I'll tell my..." If Chloe found this idea objectionable, that was as nothing compared to the rest of the students, who howled their dissent so loudly they almost blew the roof off.

"Calm down, everyone!" The teacher told all those present. "Sorry Chloe, but you have no choice in the matter. I have a signed affidavit from your father here that any penalty recommended to the school by me as recompense for your recent misconduct should be administered to you. It's my decision that what you need is to see how 'the other side' lives, then maybe once you understand your classmates a bit better, you'll think twice before your endless bullying of them. As for the rest of you, if you do this favour for me, in the next few days, no homework at all for the wee…"

Lots of murmurings around. People not impressed.

"Okay, how about the rest of the mont…"

A few satisfied grunts, but still more persuading needed to be done.

"Oh, _what the heck_ … let's just make it the whole term!"

Miss Bustier said that half-jokingly, but the class took it as gospel, and immediately erupted into euphoria. The educator wanted to retract her promise, but seeing as everyone had accepted these terms, and it seemed the only way to put her plan for her most disruptive pupil into motion, she decided to keep her mouth shut.

With Chloe still standing there with as much movement as one of Madame Tussard's famous creations, and the entire year still in raptures, the bell rang for recess. There then followed a sight no-one thought they'd ever see: Nearly every single student there queuing up to shake the paralysed Chloe's hand and pat her on the back, jubilant at the unintentional favour she'd just done them all.

The only exceptions were Marinette, Adrien and… Sabrina, who all left together. In the middle of the ecstatic crowd, Chloe could see them involved in quite an animated discussion as they departed, talking about… _Probably me_. The heiress thought she saw Sabrina glance back quickly before leaving with the other two, but she couldn't be sure. All she knew is she felt sick again, and she needed to talk to someone… or, _something_.

That's when the vision of a certain kwami popped into her head, and when the congregation around her gradually dispersed, she rushed over to her seat to retrieve her bag, desperate to ask for Zzubo's advice on this weighty predicament, even though she was loathe to admit it.

Except, it wasn't there.

She tried looking in her desk. Underneath.

No sign of it anywhere. _Oh, where could it be_?

That's when the thought struck her. _Marinette! She took my bracelet once, I don't care what anyone says. I bet her sticky fingers have struck again. I'll go and check…_

The heiress dashed over to her rival's work area, hoping for once that her worst suspicions were correct, and the pigtailed one was a thief.

Well, if she was, then obviously she'd stolen a lot of writing jotters and pictures of Adrien, because that's all that was in there.

"Oh no!" Chloe wanted to scream. "As if this day couldn't get any more horrible…"

"Miss Bourgeois, what on Earth do you think you're doing?! Why are you intruding in other student's desks?" That was the teacher, just returned from grabbing a well-deserved cup of hot coffee.

"It's _gone_ … it's _gone_ …" was all Chloe could wail in response.

"What is it this time… your _diamond ring_? Your _pearl necklace_? I know my patience has been 'gone' for a good while yet…" the sassy teacher replied bluntly, while blowing on her drink to cool it down.

"No… no…. It's…" Chloe tried to enunciate, but the words seemed to stick in her throat.

"Well…?"

"I-I…"

"I believe what she's looking for is this, Miss Bustier."

A petite figure stood at the door with an Italian accent, long brunette hair and a sly expression on their face.

"Now, _why_ would you be so careless as to leave something this valuable lying around?" Lila said with mock seriousness, as she held aloft a plush leather bag. "Just _think_ of who could have wandered off with it. Good job there are honest people like me around…"

Chloe had been keeping it in for a while, but seeing this sneaky, lying Ladybug hater with her mitts all over her personal property was the final straw.

 **SCREAM!**

Author's Note: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all those people in Nice who died yesterday, on Bastille Day, especially the 10 children. The world can indeed be a cruel place, but we must never give up hope. That's it. I hope you all have a good weekend...


	23. Day 2 Part 8

If you'd watched very closely, you might just have seen the entirety of Paris shake for a split second that morning.

Many would speculate on their own theories of why the capital would experience a mini tremor so out of the blue... global warming, over-population, the Illuminati...

None of these fanciful notions was anywhere near correct, however. The simple cause for the baby earthquake was a certain Chloe Bourgeois's screaming at a level that would even deafen most species of bat.

Poor Miss Bustier and Lila, caught in the firing line of her sonic blast, had no choice to to cover their ears in haste, lest something delicate explode inside their lobes.

After thirty seconds or so of this high decibel torture, things finally returned to normal, or as ordinary as life could be in a city where evil-infused moths regularly turned humans with an axe to grind into crazed super villains.

Taking a moment to steady herself, the first thing Chloe noticed after her 'little' outburst was that Lila had dropped the velvet bag she'd so nastily taunted the blonde with, in her haste to prevent permanent hearing damage.

" **GIVE ME THAT**!" Chloe snarled, as she ran over and grabbed her personal item with a rather elaborate dive along the ground.

Realising that the screeching ordeal was over, Lila removed her fingers from her ears and remarked with an accompanying eye roll: "I was going to give that to you anyway, you know. There was no need for the hysterics."

"What _exactly_ is going on here?! First of all Lila, why do you have Miss Bourgeois's bag on your person? Also, why are you yelling like a banshee, Chloe? Can't I enjoy a nice, simple coffee for five minutes between class, _without_ some new crisis starting?!" Miss Bustier shook her head at the non-stop tension in her job. Maybe she would take up her sister's offer of professional therapy, after all.

Chloe wasn't listening to either of them. Her sole mission was to make sure that her new Miraculous was still safe and sound inside the confines of her posh hold-all _. If I find out that Italian witch has done anything to Zzubo, I-I'll..._

What lay underneath the zipper was not quite what she'd expected, or hoped. She found the bee creature's form in her bag alright, but it was motionless and unresponsive to touch, almost like a stuffed toy. _Anger level rising..._

" **WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND**?!" Now it was the turn of Lila to see the worst of Chloe that day, as the heiress launched herself nails first at the smug brunette, and it wasn't long before there was much scratching, eye-gouging and general hair-pulling in the vicinity of the classroom.

Any boy who thinks a catfight in full flow is in any way 'sexy' would want to watch a few minutes of the real thing in all of it's bloody glory, before quickly changing their mind. Unless of course they were a complete sicko, in which case their opinion could be handily discounted.

In any case, the struggle itself was brief, as the ever reliable Miss Bustier was on the scene to break it up. Grabbing both young ladies by their lapels, she used all of her hidden reserves of strength to pull the dueling harpies apart. Deciding that she'd finally reached the end of her tether, she cleared her throat before raising her voice for the second time that day, which is as many occasions as she'd done so throughout the whole of her illustrious teaching career.

" **OKAY, THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS NOW! WHY IS IT, WHENEVER THERE'S A MAJOR ARGUMENT, A FIGHT OR AN AKUMATISED ENEMY AROUND HERE CHLOE, YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO BE AT THE HEART OF IT?! WERE YOU PUT ON THIS EARTH TO TEST MY PATIENCE, FOR SOME HORRIBLE SIN I COMMITED IN A PREVIOUS LIFE? BECAUSE, IF THAT IS THE CASE, I REPENT RIGHT NOW! AS FOR YOU LILA, YOU MIGHT BE NEW HERE, BUT I THINK AT YOUR AGE YOU SHOULD HAVE REALISED BY NOW THAT SCRAPPING ON SCHOOL PROPERTY IS SIMPLY NOT ACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOUR! WOULD YOU TWO STOP ALL THE BICKERING FOR JUST ONE SECOND, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT**... please?"

Poor Miss Bustier looked exhausted by her last word, unused as she was to being so vocal in a learning enviroment. But it seemed to have the desired effect, as Chloe's anger froze upon hearing the verbal onslaught, and even the usually irrepressible Lila felt her eyes widen at the teacher's hitherto unknown high volume setting.

"Now, let's sort this out shall we, _calmly_. No more shouting, screaming or scratching, from anyone, if you'd be so kind..." Miss Bustier was eager to move on to peace negotiations. "We'll each take it in turns to speak, and deal with the situation in an adult way. So, who'll go first?"

Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but it was the girl formerly known as Volpina who had her say first. "I don't know what she's so upset about, Miss. I found that bag in the ladies bathroom, and even though it has no name tag on it, I thought it might be Chloe's because of how expensive and nice it looked. I was only going to give it back to her, but then she started screaming and attacking me for no reason..."

"You're a _liar_!" Chloe nearly lost her temper again, but under the watchful eye of Miss Bustier, realised she had no choice but to keep her mood in check. "You've done something to my friend! She's not speaking to me! I'm afraid she might be... _dead_..." Her last word barely registered as a whisper.

"What the _heck_ are you talking about?!" Lila seemed unimpressed by the teardrops that now lay at the edge of Chloe's eyes. "Please tell me you're not so short of friends you're even humanising a cuddly toy! Don't you think you're a little old for that sort of thing? Honestly, I don't know _how_ Sabrina and Adrien put up with you. Do you pay them to hang around, or something?"

" _Lila_!" Miss Bustier reprimand the Italian student with a frown. "There's no need for that kind of talk! Are you saying, just because _I_ slept with a teddy bear called Mr Growly that I talked to every night after my father died, that I'm some kind of loner, too? Because if you _are_..."

"N-no, of course not, Miss..." Lila realised she'd put her foot in it, and instantly tried backtracking at a record speed. "L-listen Chloe, I'm _very_ sorry if I offended you by inferring that the close relationship you share with your stuffed bee toy is any less than one hundred per cent sane."

Chloe had issued more than enough phony apologises in her time to know one when she heard it, but she accepted the false statement anyway. "Fine, _whatever_..." she huffed, still fully intended to get her own back later.

"Now, do you have anything to say to Lila, Chloe?" Miss Bustier smiled at the blonde encouragingly. "After all, Lila just wanted to return your lost item, there was no need to jump down her throat, was there?"

"But, _you don't_..." Chloe would have loved to regale her teacher of the sordid tale of how the Italian student had quite clearly killed Zzubo and left nothing behind but this useless taxidermied specimen, but now that she possessed a clearer head, decided that a one way ticket to the nuthouse was not in her best interests. " O-okay, I'm sorry too."

"I'm so glad you girls seem to have settled your differences..." Miss Bustier was not usually one to brag, but she felt she'd done a great job as a mediator there. "No more fights or insults for the rest of the day, _understand_? I'm going to let you both go now. Are you ready?"

When Chloe and Lila indicated that they were, both were released from their teacher's firm grasp, and while they smoothed out the creases in their jackets from where they'd been restrained, Miss Bustier continued to speak. "I hope the pair of you are going to be slightly more cordial with each other from now on. You don't _have_ to be friends, just learn to live with each other, okay? Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone for what little remains of recess. I need time to steady my nerves for the next lesson, and finish off my drink. See you later, girls."

Miss Bustier then turned away from her two problem students, implying the meeting was over. But as Lila left first through the door, Chloe was stopped in her tracks for a moment by the teacher remembering something and gesturing her back.

"Oh, and Chloe? Don't think I haven't forgotten about your little tete-a-tete with Adrien in the ladies bathroom. I'd _love_ to hear all the details about it, after school today. I'll be informing Mr Agreste shortly, too..."

" _W-what_?! B-but my chauffer..."

"...Will have to wait. Now, off you pop. Get some fresh air. Maybe cool down that hot temprament of yours. It's going to be a big week for you Chloe, so you better make you're mentally prepared for it."

"...Yes, Miss."

As Chloe left, all Miss Bustier could do was shake her head at the delinquency of the teenage girl. _You'd have thought coming from such a well-to-do background,_ the teacher mused, _she'd at least have learned how to behave, but that doesn't appear to be the case. It really is all-or-nothing for her over the next few days, and she hasn't made a great start. But I have to keep the faith, because I know she has potential_... YUCK!"

The teacher stared down at her now lukewarm beverage, which had been left out in the open for far too long.

... _Unlike this coffee_. She thought, before chucking the lot down the sink.

...

Chloe was obviously chomping at the bit to check on the condition of her kwami in more secure surroundings, but unfortunately trouble was waiting for her just around the corner. The heiress heard a separate set of footsteps matching hers' along the corridor, and it wasn't long before her new Italian nemesis had drawn level.

"So, are you going to tell me what this is all about or what, blondie?" Lila asked in rather a rude manner.

"I don't know what you mean, _stalker_." Chloe upped her pace, to try and lose her pursuer. "You found my bag. You gave it back to me. We said sorry to each other. It's _over_. Now would you mind getting out of my way?"

"Yeah, right!" Lila responded with a haughty laugh."I don't believe any of that rubbish for a single second! Miss Chloe Bourgeois, the vainest debutante this side of Europe decides to stop wearing make-up? Miss Chloe Bourgeois, obsessed with the teen model Adrien, decides to ditch him like yesterday's garbage? Miss Chloe Bourgeois, who doesn't care about anyone but herself, suddenly decides to become all chummy with a stuffed toy? Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what I mean, and I won't rest until I find out the truth!"

"I think you need to take a trip to the hardware store... your brain is starting to run out of batteries!" Chloe snarled back. It wasn't one of her best put-downs, but under as much pressure as she was it was the best she could do.

"Oh, _funny_!" Lila sighed at the heiress's pathetic attempt at humour. "I'll tell you what would be even _more_ hilarious... everyone discovering out that the most uppity girl in school walks around with a cuddly bee in her bag, that she calls 'Zzubo' and holds long conversations with. I don't care what the teacher says... anyone who does that at your age is nothing less than an infantile freak show!"

" _What_ did you just say to me?!" Despite her earlier promise to the teacher to stay out of any future conflicts with the brunette, Chloe was about to land a hard one on her nose.

"You heard..." laughed Lila, pleased that she was getting to the heiress. " In fact, so impressed am I by your _adorable_ love for your little buddy, I think I'll spread the gossip all throughout school! Just think of the newsflash that the mayor's daughter plays with baby toys, and even considers one of them her new bestest friend in the whole, wide world! I'm sure your street cred will go through the roof! Well, off I go to share the news..."

"...How much do you want?"

Chloe's swift declaration of defeat was music to Lila's ears. "Well, that took _much_ less time than I thought it would. I must say I'm somewhat disappointed... I'd worked up this whole brilliant routine where my threats would get less and less subtle, and when I finally had you weeping on the floor for mercy, that's when I'd drop the bombshell..."

"Just tell me already, so you can get out of my face."

"Well, _that's_ not a very nice way to treat a future business partner..." Lila responded with mock outrage. " _Whatever_ would your 'Daddikins' think? Tell you what, let's not put a figure on it for now. When I really need something, I'll come and see you, and maybe we can help each other out. How does that sound to you, _Miss Bourgeois_?"

"Whatever. Please go away now, your ugliness is beginning to hurt my eyes."

"Oh, _good_ one! Did you come up with that all by yourself?" Lila sarcastically sneered. "Or did your mother help you? Where _is_ she these days, anyway...?"

Chloe worked wonders controlling her temper to avoid another violent incident. "The same place you'll be, if you don't leave right now." She snarled, through gritted teeth.

"Oh okay, I _know_ when I'm not wanted..." Lila remarked, pretending to cry. "I'll make my way into the playground now, perhaps meet up with that hunky Adrien on the way. Now that he's single, perhaps I might stand a chance. Not much competition mind you, I heard that his last girlfriend was a real bitc..."

It was at this point Chloe started to lose her cool and lunged at Lila, who finally got the message and ran off, her malicious laugh echoing all throughout the corridors.

Chloe sighed in frustration at what had just transpired. Not only was she now an apparent victim of blackmail to that conniving minx, she also faced being pushed out of Adrien's life forever by the sneaky plans of the Italian girl. _N-not that I care at all, obviously. Y-yeah, that's right..._

Putting her woes with Lila to one side for a moment, and realising she was finally alone, the heiress fished out the inert form of Zzubo from her bag, mournfully turning over the still bee creature in her hands.

 _I only knew you for a little while, and although we totally got on each others nerves, and you were a really hard taskmaster, I-I'll miss you. I-I think I would have quite liked to be a superhero, maybe not for forty years, but just enough time to show the world that I'm more than just a fabulously pretty face. Oh, why it is all the people and... kwamis in my life keep leaving me? It's not fair... it's just not fair..._

Unable to cope with the raw emotion bubbling through her mind at this time, she hurriedly ran over to the nearest bin, and through a stream of hot tears, threw the listless corpse of the insectoid into the depths. "Goodbye, Zzubo..." was all she could say, before rushing off into the distance. She never was very good at handing grief.

Instinctively rummaging through the bag where the kwami once dwelled, her fingers happened upon two solid objects. _Funny, I thought this bag was empty now_...

One was an almost half full bag of nougats, which she threw over her shoulder almost immediately. The memories were still too fresh... and she _hated_ nougat, anyway.

The second item was a golden comb, that Chloe recognised straightaway to be the item in that hexagonal box she mistakingly thought her father bought for her the day she met the bee creature.

"I-I shall keep this in her memory forever..." She said, choking back a few sobs while saying so. "And brush my hair with it every morning in front of my honeycomb patterned mirror. Whenever I see my beautiful blonde hair waving in the wind, I-I'll always think of _you_ , Zzubo..."

"Wow. With a eulogy like _that_ , what are you going to do when I'm actually gone?"

Chloe stopped. Thought for a moment. That sassy voice. That bee shaped shadow on the floor. That obnoxious buzzing right behind her. It could only be...

"I'll thank you not to throw me in the trash, Chloe Bourgeois, it _stinks_ in there. Don't chuck out perfectly good food either... I was saving those nougats for later."

 _Z-Zzubo_?

"I have to thank you though, for rescuing me from that girl. I've never seen anyone so full of themselves in their entire life. Yes, she even beats _you_ in that department, as hard as it is to believe."

 _Z-zzubo_...

"Do you know how difficult it was not to move for all that time ? Sheer torture, that's what it was! Still, I'm back now, so let's get back to our usual routine, shall we?"

"Zzubo!"

"Mind telling me about what's been happening while I've been away? The _truth_ this time please, I have ways of finding out what really went on if you're fibbing..."

 **"ZZUBO**!"

It was at this point that Chloe Bourgeois, the most stuck up, self centred, selfish girl in all of Paris, engulfed her kwami in the tightest hug she'd ever given, snuggling into the bee creature while tears of joy were absorbed by the fur. "I-I thought I'd lost you _forever_ , Zzubo. I-I thought I was going to be all alone. _P-please_ don't leave me ever again."

Initially taken by surprise at this unprecedented display of affection from her mistress, Zzubo smiled widely, before saying. "That was the plan from the beginning, Chloe Bourgeois. May I just say too, if this is how you are now, perhaps I ought to 'die' more often..."

She then returned the hug... but not before producing her notepad from the day before, and ticking off another box.

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the delay, everyone. I was off celebrating my birthday, and Ebaying all the clothes people got me that I didn't like/ didn't fit (hey, I'm too nice to tell them to their faces. Sue me).

I think this is one of my favourite chapters so far. Hope you liked it, welcome to all of my new followers... and I am now taking... wait for it...QUESTIONS! Step right up, ask me whatever you want, but remember the golden rule, NO SPOILERS! Ciao xx


	24. Day 2 Part 9

Chloe was so glad to have her little kwami back, the rest of the day went like a breeze. Now that the heiress knew she had at least _one_ loyal friend fighting in her corner, she felt as if the likes of Sabrina and Adrien were no longer necessary, and made faces at them whenever the opportunity presented itself through each period.

She knew that her former associates were collaborating with the enemy (e.g Marinette) behind her back, in the way they talked amongst themselves and gave her constant sideward glances, but honestly she couldn't care less. She had Zzubo now for her social requirements... a virtually indestructable eternal being who'd be guaranteed to stick by her side until almost forever, and she didn't even need to plug her in and charge her up every morning.

 _Far_ better than a couple of traitors who'd literally stabbed her in the heart the first chance they'd got. Her decision to eradicate the pathetic nerd and the brainless model from her life was the best choice she'd ever made _. Less associates, less complications, less chance of treachery. Perfect._

She still had to keep an eye out for Lila though, who was scrutinising the blonde like a fox tracking a chicken for the majority of the day, no doubt with some nefarious scheme in mind to humiliate her or wrench some 'hard earned' cash from her person. _Oh well. Zzubo can help me with her when the time is right. Won't it be hilarious, when my 'baby's toy' comes alive and beats Lila The Liar to a bloody pulp. Ha Ha Ha._

Speaking of which, there was also the small matter of what to tell the kwami regarding developments while the bee creature was absentia. After their tearful reunion when the heiress repeatedly insisted that her comments about 'always wanting Zzubo around' were purely said in the heat of the moment, and were not to be taken seriously (the insectoid just grinned broadly upon hearing this) Chloe made a promise.

She pledged Zzubo she'd fill the kwami in on _everything_ that had been organised regarding the arrangement for the next few days, when the blonde would be forced to spend a lot of 'quality time' with her inferiors... but she'd do it after class. Even though the bee creature was eager to be bought to speed on the latest happenings, she reluctantly agreed to the proposal, as she had certain informants that could be consulted in the very likely event her mistress was going to tell her porkie pies again. (Chloe didn't doubt it either, after what happened last time...)

So, after a pretty uneventful day was just beginning to peter out, and the class were generally in high spirits (the prospect of having no homework will do that) it was almost time to head home. Chloe grabbed the precious bag containing her only _true_ friend in the world, and was just about to exit through the door, when she spotted Adrien leaning again the frame, watching her approach. _Ugh, what does that loser want now?..._

Intending to ignore him and just carry on walking past, Chloe was forced to acknowledge the model's presence when he called out to her: "And where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Er... not that it's any of your business, but as far away from you as possible..." Chloe flipped her hair indignantly, and started up her march past Adrien again. _The nerve of that guy, still talking to me so casually after what he did. Well, he's the one that'll miss out. I'll find someone much better to marry, then come back to show him and everyone else, that I'm still the best around. Yeah..._

To her surprise, Adrien responded to his former friend's hoity-toity attitude with a little chuckle. "Aren't we forgetting something, _mademoiselle_...?" He looked at her sincerely, as if he expected her to know just what the heck was talking about.

Chloe was almost apoplectic with rage _. How dare he be so glib, after..._ She spun around on her heels to confront him with undisguised vitriol, her index finger pushed into his chest with each saliant point made. "Hmm, let's see if I've 'forgotten' anything, shall we? How you led me on for years, so I'd think we had a chance together? How you never came to my defense when the other students bullied me at this rathole? How you refuse to admit that as members of the upper class we're much better than the rabble here? How you chose to date the local dough mixer, rather than the most eligible beauty around? Would you say that just about covers it, _Mr Agreste_?"

From the beginning of her tirade, it had been Chloe's intention to rile Adrien up, to get him to display some strong emotion that encapsulated just how much her departure had affected him, but she was about to be disappointed. Rather than making the model cross and allowing herself the pleasure of bathing in his misery, the heiress instead found herself with a caring hand on both of her shoulders, and a compassionate look from the teenage boy in front of her. "Y-you actually believe all that, don't you?"

Chloe instantly took a step backwards, swiping off both of Adrien's palms in the process. "Of course, why _wouldn't_ I believe the truth?! For as long as I can remember we've been together, supporting each other when our fathers were too busy for us. I was your only friend, and I knew from an early age that we were destined to be inseparable. Then, that piece of trash turns up one day, and all of my years watching the stars with you, hiding under the tables at fancy parties together and comforting you after your mother vanished? _All wasted_. As far as I'm concerned, you are the scum of the earth Adrien Agreste, and if I had my way I'd never see you again."

Chloe was extremely pleased with her thorough evisceration of the model, and she was sure now she'd at the very _least_ spot a bit of negativity in his eyes, to help her satisfy this growing need in her system to cause him _some_ level of discomfort, the same way he'd devastated her psychologically by abandoning her for the local pondlife.

What she actually got in response to her venom only added to her sense of frustration and annoyance. A sympathetic look, and a shake of the head. Not even a _hint_ of irritation. _It's impossible to shake this dude up. All he ever does when I try to belittle him is look at me in a sad way, almost as if he feels sorry for me. I bet inside he's churning, though..._ _ **yeah, that's it!**_ _He's just got the best poker face around! What a douche, keeping all of his torment on the inside! Oh well, as long as I know I've won, that's all that matters..._

"So, anyway..." Chloe smugly stated, pressing home her imagined victory. "Now that I've said _exactly_ what I think of you, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be falling off some catwalk somewhere, with hopefully fatal injuries?"

"Believe me, I'd rather be anywhere else than here..." Adrien ignored the heiress's callous remark with an exasperated sigh. "But I got word from Miss Bustier that I had to see her after school, something to do with our little rendez-vous in the ladies toilets? From what I hear, you were invited to attend, too. So, unless you want to get in even more trouble than you are at the moment, my advice would be to stay put. Not that I expect you to listen to 'the scum of the earth', of course..."

 _Meeting after school, about the_... _**Damn it**_! Chloe could have facepalmed there and then, if she hadn't wanted to not show weakness in front of her 'old flame'. _Of course_ , she'd forgotten all about their detention after that nitwit wandered into the female facilities. This would mess up her schedule for the entire night. She'd have to delay trying on some dresses for the big soiree next week... telling Zzubo all about the unwarranted punishment she was about to suffer... and most importantly of all, ways to plot her revenge against all the misanthropes who'd attempted to make her life a living hell of late. _Present company included_.

Noting the heiress's angry reaction to this unanticipated revelation and her growing hostility towards him, even more so than before, it was all Adrien could do to shrug his shoulders. "Listen, I _know_ this is all my fault, and I'm the _last_ person you want to be with right now. Believe me I have certain other... _duties_ to perform urgently as well, that this is eating into them, too. But if we can at least _try_ to be civil to one another for the duration..."

"Speak for yourself!" Chloe fumed, with her arms crossed and a huge scowl covering her face. "Don't think I didn't see you, that blue-haired manstealer and your new pal, the 'geekazoid' talking about me all day. I bet you were all having a good old moan about me, weren't you? Well, you can say whatever you want, call me all the names under the sun if it makes you feel better. I'm done with you, and every other waste of space in this class. All I need in life is my Daddy, and Zzu... I mean, _money_. Yes, money." The heiress breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She thought she'd covered up that last little verbal slip rather well.

Adrien, at least, didn't seem to notice. "You're right. We _were_ discussing you..." He said, with a rueful smile. "But, as usual, you've completely misinterpreted the situation. No-one insulted you in any way, we were just concerned about the way you've been behaving lately, that's all. One minute, we think you've turned a corner by appearing less flashy in public and owning up to all of your bullying, next you're worst than ever when you're rude to everyone in class and flicking erasers around like some kind of child! Sabrina came to me and Mari for help, because even though you two aren't friends anymore, she's genuinely worried sick about what's going on in your life to make you act out in such an unpredictable manner, Chloe. As am I..."

"W-well, you can save your tears for someone who cares..." For some reason, Chloe felt her bottom lip quiver, but she quickly stopped that. "I feel perfectly happy the way I am, and I _certainly_ don't need the unrequested interference of a trio of imbeciles to ruin things for me. My Daddy is the lord mayor of Paris, and he can get me whatever I want! I'm beautiful, rich, live in a grand hotel... life couldn't be better... _Why are you shaking your head_?!"

"Because you forget Chloe, I've known you for far longer than anyone else here, and I can _tell_ when you're lying." Adrien gave his ex-friend a mournful look. "The saddest thing is though, the person you're lying to the most is _yourself_ , and you're just accepting it. I can't help but think this has a lot to do with Andre, who hasn't exactly raised you in the proper way. Listen, I know what it's like to have a demanding father who constantly sets strict rules and regulations, and expects you to behave a certain way at all times. The difference is, I did my best in the face of it all to be the person I _want_ to be, whereas you seem to have fallen for his bad lessons hook, line and sinker. I hesitate to say this, but if your mother hadn't passed on when she did, things might have worked out differently, and I might still have my old friend..."

" **DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY DADDY THAT WAY**!" Chloe totally lost control, lashing out at Adrien's exposed face as if her nails could get him to shut up. " **HE WAS THERE FOR ME WHEN NO-ONE ELSE WAS THAT DAY, APART FROM YOU... AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT WAS ALL AN ACT! I LOVED MY MOTHER... BUT SHE DID A LOT OF WEIRD THINGS, LIKE TREATING COMMONERS AS EQUALS, GIVING MONEY TO PEOPLE WHO WE DON'T EVEN KNOW AND EVEN REFUSING TO LET ME HAVE A PROPER ALLOWANCE WORTHY OF OUR WEALTH! AT LEAST MY FATHER KNEW THAT OUR KIND ARE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE, HANDOUTS ARE A COMPLETE WASTE OF RESOURCES AND IF YOU'VE GOT MONEY YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO SPEND IT WHENEVER YOU WANT! I CAN FORGIVE HER FOR THINKING THAT WAY HERSELF BECAUSE SHE CAME FROM A POORER BACKGROUND, BUT SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO PUSH THOSE STUPID BELIEFS ON ME**!"

After her breathless shouting session, which left her exhausted but the model in front of her strangely unmoved, Chloe thought she detected a disapproving murmur from the bag at her side. _It must be my imagination. Zzubo is my friend now, like Sabrina was before she was corrupted by that dumb cop father of hers. She'll do, and agree with, whatever I say._

Adrien again seemed oblivious to the noise around him, fully committed as he was to shielding his flesh from Chloe's claws. "Actually, I look on it another way. She was trying to protect you from the worst excesses of your father's behaviour, to bring you up right and not as the spoiled brat a lot of other children your age grow up to be, and you know what? It _worked_! I remember you saying 'Please' and 'Thank You' to everyone you met, doing your own dishes because you thought the servants worked too hard as it was and regularly inviting other children who were less well-off in to play. Do you recall what your nickname was, around that time? 'Little Angel', because of your golden hair like a halo, and your good-as-gold personality. Sadly, all that came to an end once Juliette died, and your father _really_ went to town on you. I just wish I could have been there for you more, to stop him from influencing you wrongly as much as he did, but then we moved away and I didn't see you for years. I knew when we met up again you might have changed a bit, but not to _this_ extent..."

"W-whatever, I-I don't care any more..." This time Chloe felt both of her lips quiver, so she turned her back to Adrien, refusing to let him see that he was getting to her. "The person you knew back then is dead and gone. Your 'Little Angel' is no more. I've seen the world for what it truly is... a place full of evil, deceit and hate, and the only way you can survive is being strong. My Daddy taught me that helping others and being kind is nothing but a sign of weakness, a trap that you're falling into now yourself, which is why we can longer be friends. The lower classes are like ants to be stepped on, and if you show them any mercy, they'll just spawn bigger and bigger armies until they take over. Have you ever heard of the phrase 'Nice Guys Finish Last?' Well, I'm looking at the very definition of that saying right now! So keep your do-gooding to yourself, because I'm living the high life, and _no-one_ is going to stop me!"

Chloe thought she heard more disagreeable mumbling come from her bag at this point, but chose to ignore it.

In the meantime, Adrien's next question was straight to the point. "Chloe, why do you think I enjoy Marinette's company so much?" He asked, with genuine interest.

"I don't know..." Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "Poor standards? Desperation? Free profiteroles on a Sunday?"

" _No_..." Adrien exasperately rolled his eyes. "It's because she reminds me a lot of how you _used_ to be, when I last saw you. Nice. Humble. Generous. Always putting others before herself. That could have been you, Chloe, if that tragedy hadn't happened. You and Mari could have even been good friends now, if not for what occurred on that day. As far as I'm concerned, I kind of lost two important people to me back then. My best friend's mother, and spiritually at least, my best friend as well. But, I won't give up hope. _Somewhere_ in that self-centred, vicious, stuck-up, mean, selfish facade, there's a spark of the old Chloe left, and I'm determined to find it, no matter _what_ you say."

Chloe had heard quite enough of this sanctimonious drivel, and Adrien speculating on the possibility that her and that... _thing_ could have been bosom buddies in _any_ reality was the final straw. "T-that's it, I-I'm leaving. I'm not staying here to listen to this rubbish, and you can tell the teacher whatever you want. If I get into trouble for it, I'm sure my Daddy would bail me out, anyway. Dream about the past as much as you want, but what you see is what you get with me now, so you better get used to the 'new' me. You can quote me on that to your future wife Marinette and your new family pet Sabrina, too. Just remember: she isn't housebroken. Anyway, all of you need to stay out of my life, and don't any of you even try to speak to me again. Goodbye."

As she left, she heard the loudest groan of all emerge from her bag, a noise so loud that even Adrien, in all of his consternation, started glancing around to see where it was coming from. Almost instinctively, Chloe gave her bag a little nudge to shut up the noisy kwami inside, before running as fast as she could... away from her demons and ghosts, into the light...

...But not before colliding head-on with Miss Bustier, who was carrying a whole stack of heavy encyclopedias.

Not realising who it was she'd run into at first, Chloe began shouting at the shellshocked teacher. "Hey, you myopic moron. Why don't you look where you're go..." Needless to say, as soon as she raised her head, she closed her mouth and turned appropriately ashen-faced.

"C-Chloe..." Miss Bustier started speaking, looking somewhat comical with an open hardback resting on her head like a fez. "What on _earth_ do you think you're..."

"E-er, sorry Miss, no time to chat..." Chloe quickly picking herself, and ran in the opposite direction. "M-my Daddikins called and I have to be at this urgent charity function straightaway. It's an emergency, because the whole thing will be called off it I'm not there soon. Yes, all of those homeless dogs... I mean, cats... I mean, hippies would be lost, if not for my glorious presence, so I'll make up the time at some other point... _maybe_. Au Revoir."

With that final stammered excuse, the heiress made good her escape, but not before stealing a final peek at Adrien on her way out.

He was helping Miss Bustier in picking up all of her stuff, and apologising profusely on Chloe's behalf. For the umpteenth time that day.

 _That figures. What a sap. I don't know what I ever saw in him._

...

Almost as soon as she left the building, Zzubo shot out of her bag like a rocket, without even bothering to see if they were alone (fortunately, they were). She did not look pleased at all... in fact, she was more visibly upset than at any point since she'd forcibly ingratiated herself into the heiress's life. "Chloe, we need to talk. _Now_."

Still recovering from her draining encounter with Adrien, Chloe was not in the mood for yet _another_ debate. "Listen Zzubo, can we go over this later, please?. I'm very sorry I nudged you in there, but you were making a bit of a racket, though who knows why. Is this about you running out of nougats again? Tell you what... I'll have an extra large bag of them bought up to you, when we get home, as an apology..."

"No, this is _not_ about nougats, for a change..." Zzubo sighed, although she was a bit hungry, she had far more important questions to put to her mistress. "Did you... actually believe _everything_ you said back there? Also, was that true, about how you were in the past?"

Upon hearing this, Chloe nodded her head with regret. "Sadly, it is. It's not a part of my life I look back on with pride. I used to think of the hired help as my equals, rather than the minimum wage slaves they are. I used to give all my money away to people who who hadn't even got the decency to sleep indoors. Worst of all, I was friends with filthy children who dressed terribly and smelt funny. All of these bad lessons were taught to me by my mother, who as much as I adored, was slightly eccentric in a lot of ways. Still, thanks to my Daddy I've now grown out of that phase, and my future couldn't be better... especially now I have _you_ to do what I want!"

Zzubo had been listening to the heiress yammer on with an increasing sense of horror, but she had the feeling it was only going to get worse. "How do you _mean_?" She dared ask.

"Well..." Chloe replied smugly. "You've seen how horrible everyone in class treats me. Even Sabrina and Adrien, who I thought were my friends for years, turned out to be just as much fibbers as Lila The Liar. So I figured... why bother trying to be nice at all? It's all a deception to get what you want anyway, as my Daddy says, and now I have an everlasting kwami at my beck and call, I don't even need to bother faking my hatred of those toerags anymore. So from now on, i'll have no constraints on my behaviour, and if anyone steps out of line, I'll just use you to sort them out for me with your super-strength, or transform me into an alter-ego with your weird powers, and do it myself! Of course, I might endeavour to save the world a couple of times, but only to get a few positive headlines, not because any of the losers I rescue would actually deserve their miserable lives spared! So, how do you like my new plan? Sounds a _lot_ better than your silly scheme to turn me into a goody-goody and put me hard at work aiding people who wouldn't even appreciate my brilliance, don't you think?"

Zzubo was so taken aback by the sheer chutzpah of everything she'd just heard, that even the chatty little kwami was lost for words. " _I... Well...What... Why... How..._ " She struggled to formulate any proper sentence, her yellow face turning a slightly odd shade of orange.

Meanwhile, Chloe just tapped her foot impatiently and sighed. "What now, are you broken or something? Is there a place where I can take you to be fixed, and do you come with a guarantee? If that is the case, then tell me now... Don't forget I have a limo on standby, which you're holding me up from entering, might I add."

Chloe's latest helping of scorn seemed to snap Zzubo out of her lethargy, and she gazed upon her new mistress with a look of complete exhaustion. "Yes, Chloe Bourgeois, you're absolutely right. Something _does_ need to be fixed around here quite urgently, but it isn't me. I'm actually here as the repair kwami, but the problem is, going by what I've just heard, I'm not sure if it's a job I can do alone anymore. Listen... I have to go now and seek out some advice, but rest assured, I'll be back in a few hours, and this conversation is _not_ over. In fact, it's only just getting started. As is my time with you. Farewell for now."

With that, the bee creature set off into the sky, and was soon a mere blip on the horizon. Chloe's annoyed call of " **Hey, I didn't give you permission to leave**!" Fell on deaf ears, because as soon as the first word left her mouth, Zzubo had already completely vanished.

"Those weird kwamis, always talking in riddles..." Chloe muttered, as she made her way to the limo. "Just for that, I'll make her eat the chocolate covered nougats again tonight! That'll teach her... Oh, hey there Jeeves! Drive me to the mall please, I wish to have a celebratory shopping spree. I have a feeling that my life now is going to be very different... No, it's a _left_ there, stupid!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not much to say, apart from the next chapter is the end of Day 2, and this particular part was a _lot_ of fun to write. See you all again soon! :)


	25. Day 2 Part 10

Zzubo flit through the darkening Parisian skies towards her chosen destination, to seek out help from the oldest, wisest being she knew. The most powerful of all the kwami, and a great friend to boot. She was of course, referring to Tikki.

She knew where the Ladybug Miraculous lived, having mutually exchanged information not long after they'd renewed their acquaintanceship at College Dupont just the other day. The bakery, full of all kinds of delicious pastry-related creations (not for Zzubo though, her sole love was nougat) and of course, her mistress's main rival, Marinette. This is why she hadn't told Chloe where she was headed to earlier on, as the heiress seemed in a tempramental enough mood as it was, and the bee creature certainly didn't wish to provoke her even further.

Spotting an open window on the uppermost floor, the tiny kwami took a chance and dived right in, finding herself slap bang in Marinette's bedroom. She knew this because there were pictures of the blue haired girl's crush Adrien everywhere on the walls, and the usual occupant herself was present, sitting on her bed alongside a surprise guest... Sabrina.

Zzubo couldn't help but stop and stare at the sight of these two so-called enemies together, particularly as there was no sign of animosity between them whatsoever. Sabrina seemed to be doing most of the talking, and her eyes had red rings around them, like she'd just finished a long crying session.

Beside her, Marinette was holding both of her companion's hands, listening to everything the glasses-wearer was saying and nodding empathically every few seconds. Flying close by but still managing to stay hidden behind a stray magazine with a feature length spread about you-know-who, Zzubo was able to catch what the pair were discussing.

"...A-and t-then, s-she t-took b-back h-her f-friendship b-brooch, c-called m-my D-daddy a-a s-stupid f-fat o-oaf a-and s-said s-she o-only h-hung a-around m-me b-because s-she f-felt s-sorry f-for m-my p-pathetic s-self. I-is t-that t-true M-Marinette? D-did y-you o-only i-invite m-me a-around a-after s-school t-today b-because y-you're t-taking p-pity o-on m-me?"Sabrina seemed quite distraught, as she struggled to form a cohesive sentence without breaking down again.

"Listen to me, Sabrina." Marinette softly told the teary-eyed redhead sitting next to her. "You are a wonderful, warm-hearted person who's simply made a few bad decisions in life, included who to emulate in your behaviour. From what you've told me, you were ignored by virtually everyone at school, until one day Chloe turns up, shows you the slightest bit of affection and you two suddenly become as thick as thieves. It's perfectly understandle, under the circumstances, you'd latch onto her to such a degree after spending so long alone..."

"...W-what does that say about me then..." Sabrina continued to sniffle a little. "T-that the only person that would give me the time of day was the most unpopular, biggest troublemaker in the school?! T-that doesn't excuse all of the horrible things I did for just to boost her ego, either! I-if she's the best I can do in terms of friends, and I can't even keep her, I-I must truly be a lost cause..."

"Hey hey, don't be so hard on yourself..." Marinette gently lifted up Sabrina's chin so the two were face-to-face. "Remember when we did that class project together, and I wanted to be your friend? I can't tell you how disappointed I was when you turned me down, just because Chloe let you borrow a hat. Well, I'm telling you right now that the offer is still open, so even if you never make it up with her, you'll always have me and Adrien to hang around with and annoy, if you want. There are only three catches though..."

"... **Oh**." Sabrina was initially excited, but suddenly felt a little worried at what were sure to be very stringent conditions." W-what are they, i-if you don't mind my asking?"

Marinette smiled at the redhead's anxieties, and spoke her terms in a mock officious voice. "One, you must think for yourself from now on. Two, don't offer to do anyone's homework apart from your own. Three: You must have as much fun with us as you can, _no_ exceptions."

"Oh thank you _, thank you_!" Sabrina was so overwhelmed at the thought of not being reduced to a hapless loner again after Chloe's rejection, she just couldn't help herself, and soon Marinette found herself pinned against the bedroom wall in the redhead's arms in an embrace which felt more like a wrestling hold than a hug.

" _Whoa_ , easy there girl..." Marinette sheepishly patted Sabrina gently on the back, as she felt the glasses wearer wet her shoulder with more tears, this time happy ones. "As happy as I am that we're friends now, you don't have to be quite so clingy, you know? I'm not Adrien, and you're not Chloe, after all..."

" **Oops** , sorry...!" Sabrina blushed a little as she slowly withdrew her head from Marinette's chest. " I guess I've never been told by another person before that they value me that way. With Chloe, it was always what I could do for her, rather than who I am and what my needs are..."

"Well, that comes to an end right _now_." Marinette stated with determination, taking Sabrina's hand again. "Friendship is a two-way street. If one individual dominates everything, then it ceases to be a healthy bond, as far as I'm concerned. If Chloe thinks everything is all about her, too bad. She'll go through life lonely and with no-one to talk to, but her servants and bags of money. It's a shame, but you know what they say: you reap what you sow..."

"Y-yes, I agree." Sabrina wasn't sure whether to mention it or not, but seeing as Marinette had raised the issue... "I-I just wish someone could get through to her. I-I _know_ she's very unhappy at the moment, and she has been for a long time . B-but if I couldn't reason with her, and Adrien failed, I-I don't know what to do next. S-she _does_ have a nicer side, I've seen it before, even though she tries to keep it hidden. I-I think it may be because of..."

At this point, Sabrina quickly shut her mouth, realising that she may have overstepped the line in gossiping about Chloe's private life. Even though the pair were no longer friends, she still was reluctant to break the blonde's trust by discussing such confidential matters to someone who the heiress still despised. Thankfully, Marinette seemed to understand.

" _Hey_..." the pigtailed girl smiled encouragingly at Sabrina. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, and it's fine. I get that no-one becomes a bully for no reason, and it hasn't escaped my attention over the years that Chloe must have some serious issues to be the way she is. It's just hard to sympathise when you're on the recieving end of her hatred throughout the day, you know? So, while I might feel bad for her in terms of what she's going through, that _doesn't_ give her the right to take her frustrations out on others, do you get me?"

"I-I think so..." Sabrina had just finished wiping off the last of the moisture around her eyes, and now looked a little more settled. "J-just like it was wrong of me to lock Juleka in the bathroom on picture day, help get Alya suspended and steal your diary, to try and get on Chloe's good side. S-sorry about that last one, by the way..."

"It's okay, don't start crying again..." Marinette attempted to console a now guilty-looking redhead. "The past is the past, and besides, at least it's made me more security conscious now. I wouldn't leave something that valuable lying around again..."

She wondered briefly how Chloe would react if she'd actually had the chance to read it, and discovered her greatest enemy and her idol, Ladybug were one and the same person. The freak-out from the heiress would almost be worth her secret identity being revealed. _Almost_.

In the meantime, Sabrina had just remembered something else. "How do you think Chloe and Adrien are getting along together in detention? Seeing as how she hates his guts now, and all... _Oh dear_ , I didn't mean to put it like that. What I meant to say is..."

"Yes, I know what you're getting at..." Marinette sighed at being reminded of what was currently going on the college. "She just can't deal with the fact that she never stood a chance with him. I don't think Adrien will ever see her as more than a childhood friend, and even if that _wasn't_ the case, her horrible attitude would probably be enough to put him off her for good. I just hope one day she accepts that them as a couple will never happen in a trillion years..."

"E-er, if you don't mind me saying this..." Sabrina didn't fail to notice her new friend's change in tone. "But you almost sound like you've got a _personal_ stake in this..."

" _W-what_?!" Marinette suddenly lost her cool in a flash, and her cheeks began to turn as red as her costume. "N-no, you don't... t-that is to say we're just... w-where did you get that idea from?! **W-who have you been talking to**...?!"

Zzubo chuckled as the lovestruck girl stammered her way through the answer to Sabrina's innocent observation, and decided to leave her eavesdropping there. After all, she hadn't flown all the way out here to hear about a teenager's crush, as interesting as it was. Besides, from her experience, the baker's daughter behind the mask of Ladybug had nothing to fear. She and Cat Noir always seemed to end up together throughout history, as if fate itself played a part in their matchmaking.

It was time for the bee kwami to see who she came here to seek help from on that chilly night. Noticing the telltale red and black minature bag protruding from nearby Marinette's foot, underneath her bed, she flitted inside to find Tikki waiting for her... only this time, the normally cheerful Miraculous creature looked anything but, and had her little arms crossed in annoyance.

" _Really_ Zzubo?" She pouted disapprovingly, while shaking her head. "Listening into a private conversation? That's _naughty_... I'd expect that kind of behaviour from Plagg, but _you_? I hope you have a good explanation for doing that, and abandoning your new mistress so late in the evening, when she might need you..."

"Chloe is _exactly_ the reason I did stay to hear them talking..." Zzubo buzzed in reply. "I popped down here to talk to discuss my mistress with you, but when I heard her name being mentioned by Sabrina, I couldn't help but stay. I need all the help I can get in dealing with her at the moment, it's like she's out of control..."

" _Oh_..." Tikki stopped being irritable upon gauging the situation, and moved closer to Zzubo to put a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Well, that doesn't come as any surprise. I thought it might take more than a forced confession in front of the class for her to change her ways. I still don't quite approve with the way you went about that by the way, but considering who you're dealing with, I guess there was nothing else for it..."

"She's constantly insulting people, refuses to be nice to anyone, has a completely deluded view of the world, uses her status to get others in trouble, is self-centred to a ridiculous degree... I've worked with some hard cases before and managed to turn them around, but I'm afraid with her... I may have just reached my limit. How could I ever possibly turn such a damaged girl into a future superhero..." Zzubo wasn't trying to be impolite to Tikki by ignoring her out, she just felt a great need to vent without interruption.

Tikki gasped at the desolate bee creature before her. She was used to Zzubo being over-confident, not on the verge of giving up. "Listen, I _know_ it seems hopeless at the moment, but you have to stick in there. None of us kwami choose who our masters and mistresses are, we simply have to deal with the hand that we're given. I've witnessed firsthand over the last year how disruptive and petulant Chloe can be, and I can't say I envy the task you have ahead. But if anyone can do it, I know you can..."

"What is it, though... that Marinette has that Chloe lacks?" Zzubo wailed suddenly, grabbing Tikki and holding her close. "Why is your mistress so well-behaved, always willing to help those in distress and is popular with every student at her school and mine... is the complete opposite? What can I possibly do with Chloe Bourgeois to make her see the light, that there can be a better way? Why are the two so different? That's why I'm here, for advice. Please... if there's anything at all you can tell me that could help, let me know..."

"U-um..." Tikki felt under an enormous amount of pressure to answer a question when she had no idea of the solution, but she did her best anyway. "Well, let's see... from what I gather, Marinette grew up in a loving family environment with two parents who adore her unconditionally, but aren't afraid to discipline her on the rare occasions she does something wrong. They might not have a lot of money, but they make the most of what they have, and are grateful for it. Because of this, I think she became a wonderful, humble, generous girl. Chloe though... I think you know where I'm going with this. I'm not saying this is _entirely_ the reason your mistress acts out the way she does, but I find it hard to believe that it wouldn't have some kind of contributory effect."

Zzubo stepped back from Tikki, her mind all in a flutter from what she'd just been told. It was like many pieces of a puzzle had appeared in her head, and even now they were being fitted into place. As the jigsaw finished completion, something _clicked_ , and she had her idea.

"Oh, thank you, _thank you_ **, thank you**!" A shocked Tikki was suddenly embraced by the now ecstatic Zzubo. "You've given me a fantastic suggestion to try on Chloe, and this time, I'll be _sure_ not to fail! I knew coming here was a good thing to do! Because of you, I might be about to turn Chloe's life around for the better and make things much easier for me, as well. I have to go now, and put this notion into operation. I' m not sure the master would approve as it is pretty unorthodox, but if it works, it's all a means to an end, yes? Get ready for a few surprises, starting from tomorrow. See you later!"

So, without further ado, Zzubo left the stock-still Tikki behind, before the Ladybug kwami had the opportunity to ask any follow-up questions. Gliding again out of the ajar window, the bee creature found she'd departed at just the right time, as a giant slime monster was apparently attacking the city. The last thing she noticed before the bakery faded into the distance, was the ubiquitous call of ' **Spots On**!', and a dejected-looking Sabrina, who'd just been bustled outside in a hurry, standing in the rain as Marinette/Ladybug went off to take care of business.

 _As much as I feel sorry for her,_ Zzubo mused, as she flew in haste back to the hotel, _she'll have to get used to that kind of feeling with superheroes who are called into action at the drop of a hat. Ladybug, Cat Noir... and soon, my mistress, too. I'll see to that._

...

Chloe looked around with pride at everything in their designer bags she'd bought that evening. She'd spent literally thousands of euros maxing out her credit card on new clothes at exclusive boutiques, not that anyone could appreciate their _true_ value apart from her. It was safe to say, she'd be spoilt for choice regarding outfits at the upcoming party. She couldn't wait to get the selection process started.

Now she sat on her bed, humming with impatience, waiting for her kwami to return from wherever she'd wandered off to. It was bad enough dealing with that useless driver Jeeves all afternoon, he couldn't even find the first store she'd wanted to browse in at the first time of asking. Never mind, she would have him sacked in the morning, kids or no kids. It was really pathetic to see him cry and beg like that, after he'd been informed of her decision. Didn't the lower classes have _any_ dignity?

 _Perhaps to avoid any similiar mishaps with Zzubo,_ the heiress mused to herself, _I should get a leash for her. I wonder if she'd like a black and yellow one? I'll ask her when she eventually arrives. Of course, the final decision will be mine..._

Funnily enough, that was the very moment a certain bee creature decided to gingerly flutter inside. Upon seeing her, Chloe was momentarily pleased she wasn't alone any longer, but that joy quickly drained from her face upon remembering how mad she should be at her new possession abandoning her _so_ selfishly.

"How _dare_ you fly off, without even notifying me where you're going, or what time you'll be back..." the blonde humphed, while raising her hands in fury. "I don't know how lax your previous owners were with your orders, but that ends right now! You're my pet, and you're living in my hotel! Whatever I say goes! _Do you understand_?!"

"We're not _still_ on this, are we?" Zzubo rolled her eyes, as any thoughts the bee creature had of airing out her grievances with the heiress peacefully, rather than having to utilise her plan were quickly dashed. "I'm _not_ your pet, I'm your kwami, and you can't just..."

"It's talk like that which is going to stop a certain insect from having any din-dins tonight!" Chloe smirked in a condescending manner, while dangling a bag of nougat. "Now, while you were wasting time sight-seeing around Paris, I've come up with a foolproof scheme how we can get back at those backstabbers and the nerdlinger! First of all, with Maritrash, we'll secretly put the result papers of an exam the class is supposed to take next week in her desk, so the teacher will find it and she'll get suspended! You can handle that part, with your weird powers. I don't _care_ how you do it, just get it done. Next, we'll spread a rumour that 'The Class Hunk' Adrien, and 'The Class Loser' Sabrina, are dating! Both of their reputations will be _ruined_! For a start, you can forge a love letter, the same way you faked my handwriting on that phony confession to the teacher, and then..."

"Would you like to hear what your powers will be like, once you've transformed into a superhero?"

Zzubo's sudden declaration stopped Chloe's plotting dead in it's tracks, and for a moment the heiress just stared at the kwami, as if sensing a trick. Detecting none, she forgot all about the evil scheme she was hatching, and even the fact that the bee creature had committed the usually unpardonable sin of interrupting her mid-monologue, and quickly sat down on her duvet, all ears.

"Well, glad to see you've _finally_ seen things my way..." She smugly replied. "So, tell me Zzubo... exactly how 'super' will I be? Even more than I am now, as hard as it is to believe, I hope?"

"Let's see..." The bee kwami settled nearby, her antenna twitching in thought. "To start with, you'll have a nice yellow and black costume..."

"Oh, you mean it'll match the colour of your new leash?"

" **What**?!"

"Nothing."

"...Okay. So, anyway, it'll be furry at the top, stripy, with knee-length boots and long gloves. You'll also be wearing a mask to protect your identity of course, with my comb in your hair..."

"That's your Miraculous, right? That'll be the thing that transforms me, yes?"

"Correct, Chloe! I see those hours of reading the Ladyblog have been well spent. During your metamorphosis, your hair will also grow longer, your skin will be slightly yellower, and you'll gain a pair of wings..."

"What, you mean... I'll be able to _fly_? That's **amazing**! Take that, Cat Noir! I'll be a much better helper for Ladybug in the air than that useless feline would be, running around on the ground on all fours! He might as well hang up his ring and bell now!"

"...Yes, Chloe. Please, may I continue?"

"... BUZZ BUZZ! Take _that_ , akumatised hellspawn! There's a new heroine in town, she's even better than Ladybug and her name is..."

" **CHLOE**!"

"Yes, that's right, her name is Chloe... er, yes, Zzubo? Did you want something?"

"Please try not to get distracted, this is _extremely_ important. Funnily enough though, I was just about to get to your superhero name. It will be..."

"Hang on, let me guess... SuperChloe?"

"Er no, _not quite_..."

"Chloe The Great?"

"Um, I don't think so..."

"Wait! Wait! _I've got it_... It's Chloe The Conquerer! She'll conquer all foes, and she'll conquer your heart!"

"... It's Queen Bee."

" **WHAT**?! But... that doesn't even have my name in it! How are people supposed to know it's me?!" (Pouts)

"Hello? Are we forgetting the whole pointof a _secret_ identity? Your name isn't going to be in your alias, is it?! That way, no-one will be able to recognise you!"

"Y-you mean, I can't show off in front of my Daddy about how cool I am and the rest of my class about what _losers_ they are compared to me?" (pouts again)

"... No, Chloe. I'm afraid not."

"Oh damn, I _knew_ they'd be a catch here somewhere. Oh well, I'll be able to fly and work closely with Ladybug, that'll have to do for now, I suppose..."

"Yes, it will. Next, we move onto weapons..."

"Oh, I've been looking forward to this part. I hope it's something better than a yo-yo or a stick, anyway..."

"It's a sabre, Chloe, which is a type of slim sword. You'll be able to slice through almost anything with it. There are some exceptions, of course. I wouldn't try it on solid steel, for instance..."

"That sounds okay, I guess... but what I'm more interested in is my special attack. You know, like Lucky Charm, or Cataclysm. Tell me... what'll I be able to do to really shake my enemies up?"

"I was just about to get to that. In your case, it's called the Bee Song. Here, allow me to give you a demonstration..."

" **Wha**..."

No further words past Chloe's lips that day. Before she could move another muscle, Zzubo had flown over to perch herself firmly over the heiress's earlobe, and began to hum and buzz into the most relaxing tune the blonde had ever heard. She instantly felt the urge to collapse into a slumbering heap there and then, but something kept her up for now.

"You can choose how long the individual concerned sleeps for with this power..." Zzubo continued, still pressed up against Chloe's ear. "In your case, I'm thinking a very long time. I have a _lot_ to do before tomorrow, when your new life begins, Chloe Bourgeois. I had the chance to look up the meaning of your first name while I was out by the way, and it translates as 'fresh green shoots blooming'. How apt, considering how different you'll be when this is all over. This'll be the first time a kwami will have authority over their owner, but I think, with the lessons I can teach you along the way, and the loving discipline I can administer if you continue to play up, thing'll work out fine in the end. Now rest easy, it all starts in the morning. I hope you're ready to remember the child you once were..."

Chloe felt a final hug from Zzubo as the kwami finally released herself from the heiress's head and her expensive shoes being slipped off, before she sank into the deepest sleep she'd ever experienced.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I recently lost someone very dear to me. I've been writing in dribs and drabs ever since, but today was the first time in over two weeks I was able to commit any length of time to this chapter, and I've finally finished it. Please forgive me for not answering any PM's, but as I hope you can understand, my head wasn't in the right place. Thank you for your patience. The next chapter should be considerably quicker... _Crosses fingers and toes_


	26. Day 3 Part 1

A crowded room that _reeked_ of disinfectant...

A lot of funny-looking people wearing white uniforms, running about...

A sweaty man in a business suit, hurredly talking on a mobile phone...

A bed connected to a weird machine that sporadically went BEEP. BEEP.

And a pretty little girl, her tear-stained face scrunched up tight, sitting on a chair nearby, clinging onto a pale hand...

It belonged to the inert figure lying under the covers. A blonde woman in her early thirties, who despite her palpable fragility and interminable pain, continues to smile for the benefit of the precious child beside her.

There is hubbub all around the pair, from the various electronic devices hooked up to the wall, to the frantic exchanges between the medical professionals and finally standing alone, the mayor, desperately rearranging his appointments because of this 'tragic' incident. What an inconvenience this has been for his chances of getting re-elected.

All of the surrounding noise though, is drowned out by the private world his wife and daughter share. The little girl, having spent hours upon hours hoping against hope that her Mommy will get better and the older female having accepted her fate long ago, with her only concern relaying two final words to the love of her life...

" _Be... good..._ "

Then, without warning, it's all over. The woman's palm goes limp, her hand slipping away from her child's grasp forever. The little girl, unable to process the traumatic events for a few bewildering moments, begins to scream blue murder afterwards. The one constant fixture in her life is gone, and despite what they'd taught her in Sunday school, she's sure her mother isn't coming back.

The people around her hear the deafening yell, even above the general pandemonium of the busy hospital. Quickly, the small girl is dragged away from the scene, the now lifeless body covered up securely. Her father is desperately trying to get her to be quiet in his arms, as the paparazzi are outside, and _no-one_ likes a squealing brat. They want an adorable face on the morning front pages, not a crybaby with tears and snot running down their cheeks.

The child doesn't care about her appearance in the media, or even how it might impact on the mayor's personal ratings. She just sniffs, and blubs, and sobs... basically, the opposite of everything she's told not to. _Daddy is very disappointed in her_ , she's told harshly, _she knew the chance of Mommy surviving the accident was very small, so she should have prepared herself better_. _Now, if Daddy's rival gets a percentage increase in next weeks polls, it'll be all her fault. He was going to take her to EuroDisney, but now that's off the table. Things are going to be very different from now on: To start with, she's going to start acting as a child of her status should be expected to, not like one of those worthless commoners who couldn't even save his wife's life..._

The girl can't help but absorb all this new information in her dazed state, and as the cameras flash in her face while she's frogmarched into a waiting limousine, two very important words that she'd promised never to forget slip her mind...

...

" **MOTHER**! NO..."

As Chloe Bourgeois stirred in the daylight from the longest, most restful sleep of her entire life, she noticed a few new things straight off that troubled her immensely.

First of all, she felt itchy all over her skin, as if she'd spent the night on an ant hill.

Then, she happened to glance down at the sheet that was wrapped around her still drowsy form. This was not the smooth, silky, imported material she was used to luxuriating in. It felt starchy. Manufactured. _Cheap_.

Finally, there was a strange yellow and black bee-like creature floating above her head, with multiple hairy arms and bug-eyes. It seemed very pleased to see her, as it wore a big grin on it's fuzzy face at her awakening.

"Why good morning to _you_ , Chloe Bourgeois..." It hummed pleasantly, as it flew closer to the very confused blonde, right to the tip of her nose."What glorious weather it is outside, the perfect conditions for your fresh start. First of all, let's start things as we mean to go on... with a friendly hug."

At this juncture, the weird insect being took it upon itself to wrap all of it's limbs around Chloe's surprised face, embracing the blonde in an clinch of real affection. Still trying to clear her head after her almost-coma, the heiress was nevertheless made to feel comfortable and loved in the clutches of this strange kwami...

 _Wait_! That's what this bizarre thingie was! A kwami, and her name was... _Zoomer_? No. _Zubzub_? Doubtful. _Buzzo_? Close, perhaps... **ZZUBO**! That was it, and the little pest was almost certainly the root cause of her hazy mind, and her ongoing urge to scratch everywhere that just wouldn't quit.

"W-what happened last night?" Chloe angrily snarled, struggling in the soft yet extremely strong grip of the kwami. As usual though, her protestions were in vain.

"You had a nightmare, that's what. You were screaming out someone's name..." Zzubo continued to snuggle Chloe, and even nuzzled her a bit. "But don't worry, I'm here now. I'll make everything better. Apart from that, did you have a nice twelve-hour nap?

" **TWELVE HOURS**?! But, normally I only need _six_!" Chloe screeched, while still caught powerlessly in the coils of Zzubo, which wasn't altogether uncomfortable. " _What_ did you do to me?! I bet my face is _ruined_ now, with all that gunk around my eyes..."

" _Hush_ , young one..." Chloe suddenly felt a hairy arm placed on her lips. "Children your age shouldn't be so concerned with their outward appearance. Especially in your case. It's what _inside_ that counts after all, and that will form the basis of our training this week."

" **TRAININ**...MWWF!" Chloe's shouted reply was slightly muffled by some of Zzubo's bristles getting stuck in her mouth. Spitting them out, she continued her tirade. "I've already told you what my plans are! First of all, we're going to..."

"Plans which I won't have any part of. Chloe Bourgeois." Zzubo withdrew her head from Chloe's own to look her directly in the eyes, while still clinging onto her tightly. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm here to help you become a better person and an eventual hero, not your lackey in schemes of petty revenge like Sabrina was. Besides, things have changed a bit now. Rather than simply being your kwami, for the forseeable future I have also assigned myself the honoured position of your official caregiver. Seeing as your mother sadly isn't around anymore, and your father can't seem to handle the responsibility, it is my considered opinion you need love, structure and most of all _boundaries_. When you're ready, you can climb out of bed, and I'll tell you what I've got planned for your day, and all the new rules and regulations you're to live by..."

Having said her piece, the bee-creature-turned-surrogate-parent released her grip, allowing the teenage girl a full view of her new look room. How different it was, too... every single furnishing, ornament or trinket of any real value had completely vanished, or been replaced with a much cheaper alternative. It was like the heiress had gone to sleep in Aladdin's cave, and woken up in the local garbage dump.

Even worse was to follow. After removing the firmly tucked-in, mass produced, inferior quality, synthetic cloth that passed for her old bedsheet, and the lumpy, stained duvet that was a completely inefficent substitute for her former goose-feather eiderdown, Chloe got an even bigger shock.

She was wearing the most appalling item of clothing she'd ever seen. Rather than her trend-setting Gabriel brand pyjamas, a thick, heavy cotton nightgown that wouldn't look out of place on a granny greeted her horrified eyes. No wonder she had a consistant need to itch herself all over, this fashion atrocity would have her erupting in blotches in no time. There was no way she'd _ever_ willingly change into something this horrible, so how on Earth did she come to be wearing... _hold on_...

" **Did you UNDRESS me yesterday**?!" Chloe shrieked so loudly at this point that even some passing bats might have had trouble registering her words.

Unphased by her new charge's lack of volume control, Zzubo simply shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head in affirmation. "Of course I did. I wasn't going to have you spend the night with the clothes you had on, was I? I'm looking after you now. Besides, I needed to put them into storage, along with everything else..."

It just seemed like one awful revelation after another for Chloe ever since she woke up. Maybe her nightmare wasn't quite over yet, after all. " **WHAT DO YOU MEAN, PUT INTO STORAGE**?!"

"Could you keep the noise down child, think of the other guests!" Zzubo had seemingly adapted quickly to her new role, as she chastised Chloe for her raucousness. "It's exactly as I said. For the near future, all of your flashy garments and overpriced dresses will be replaced by a new wardrobe, which you can take a look at now. This is why I needed you to sleep for so long yesterday, so I had time to organise everything. Hope you like what I've done!"

Zzubo's optimism was predictably misplaced however. As the bee creature began to fly around the bedroom opening cupboards that once stored elegant, big name clothes, including all of the blonde's recently purchased goodies, now replaced by common T-shirts, jeans, socks and underwear, 'like' was possibly the furthest thing from Chloe Bourgeois's thoughts. Pure boiling rage, with distinct undertones of murder, was a slightly more accurate commentary on her state of mind.

Also, if you'd watched the heiress very closely at that specific moment in time, you may have witnessed a very rare phenomenon... a non-reptilian with apparent colour-changing abilities. First, she turned pink. Then, green. Next, blue. Finally, the deepest shade of all... red. It was like staring at a giant-size bottle of ketchup, only this one you wouldn't have to shake to get it to explode everywhere.

"How _dare_ you! How _dare_ you!" Chloe was so angry, the very walls seemed to shake in recognition of her ire. "First of all, as my pet... yes I said it, **pet** , you have _no_ right to tell me how to live my life, no right at all! Next, you are now officially relieved of your duties, along with that useless cretin Jeeves. No amount of superpowers would compensate for dealing with this level of nonsense! I am now going to make the necessary arrangements for the exterminator to have you taken from the premises, then call up other servants to search for my missing clothes and other absent possessions. Now, where did I put my phone..."

Chloe retrieved her mobile from underneath the bedside table, and proceeded to turn it on. But, no sooner had she typed in the first digit of her security number, a yellow-and-black blur snatched it out of her hand at light speed.

"Oops, silly me, I forgot to check under there..." Zzubo stated plainly, the phone safely clutched in one hairy arm. "This is confiscated, until you learn to grow up a bit. Also, please stop shouting, or I'll have to take other privileges away. Now, because you slept so long last night and this morning, you have to hurry up if you're to arrive at school on time. It's going to be a very important day for you Chloe Bourgeois, so you can't be late. Are you going to get up, or are we going to have to do this the _hard_ way?"

With a look of pure malice aimed at her pet-turned- custodian, Chloe answered the question by huddling ever more under her new blanket. As much as she hated the texture and feel of it, the unpleasantness was far preferable to obeying the commands of _that_ buzzing taskmaster.

Zzubo shook her head in disappointment. "Well, the hard way it is, then..." she muttered, before advancing forward with purpose.

AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to a very special someone. Hope you're okay, wherever you are... :,)


	27. Day 3 Part 2

" **What do you think you're**... _GLUB_!" Chloe was powerless to prevent a yellow fuzzy sponge from penetrating her mouth with abandon. Slushy, soapy water filled the inside of her jaw, causing her to retch repeatedly in a most unladylike manner.

"I _told_ you not to speak while I'm trying to wash your face!" A very motherly-sounding Zzubo sighed, while scrubbing her new charge's forehead with great vigour. "Are you alright?"

"I _was_ absolutely fine..." Chloe growled with lividity, fully recovered after her unexpected choking fit. "Until an oversized parasite came fluttering through my front window one fine day, and my life has been one of torment and humiliation ever since!"

"Oh, don't over-exaggerate things!" Zzubo was quite used to Chloe's callous barbs by now, and only smiled broadly in response to the blonde's ire. "I know it may be difficult for you to adapt in the short term, but believe me when I tell you this is for your _own_ good. When this is all over, not only will your attitude have improved significantly, as befits the hero you're destined to be, you'll be much happier as a person, too..."

" **Happier**?!" Chloe couldn't believe what she'd just heard, and stared at her kwami with complete bewilderment. "Oh, you mean, like a beautiful girl who has the best wardrobe in France, stands a chance of marrying the hunkiest young model in Europe, possesses a personal slave who'd do anything for her, and has complete freedom to do whatever she wants, _whenever_ she wants? And you, the same interfering little bug who took all those wonderful things away from her, has the _nerve_ to lecture her on being 'happy'? **Just who the heck do you think you are**?!"

"I _knew_ you wouldn't understand just yet..." Zzubo sighed as she wrung out the sponge. "But one day soon, you will... and I intend to be the one who brings about that change of heart. Now, could you tilt your head back, so I can wash behind your ears?"

" **What**?! _No_!" Chloe screamed, quickly covering her hearing organs with both hands. "Do I look like a baby?"

"Well, considering the way you're acting right now..." Zzubo buzzed her disapproval "Size apart, I'd say there wasn't much difference. Let me ask you again: If I let you get ready for school by yourself, will you actually do it this time, or hide under your covers again?"

" **Ha** , as if I'd _ever_ follow the orders of a weird creature like you!" Chloe scoffed, trying to maintain some level of dignity. "First chance I get, I'm telling everyone about you, _then_ you'll be for it! Get ready to spend the rest of your life being pumped full of chemicals in a lab by scientists, you freaky little..."

"I'll take that as a 'no' then, shall I? Very well, then..." Zzubo was in no mood for fun and games that morning, as the heiress soon found out, She felt her hands being gently but firmly prised from their position on her ears. Warm, bubbly water soon replaced them, as the kwami really dug deep inside each lobe, flushing away every trace of dirt and wax.

Ignoring the now steady stream of screeching and cursing from her new surrogate child, Zzubo addressed her in a voice that left no room for doubt. "Hear me well, Chloe Bourgeois. As far as you're concerned, I am the equivalent of a second parent for you. Unlike your father however, I _won't_ put up with any of your silly troublemaking nonsense. So, you have two options: you can either abide by the new rules I set out for you, and we can have a great time together. Or, you can carry on disobeying them, and get punished as a result. I _will_ instill discipline into you, if it's the last thing I do. Now, let's see if we can do something about brushing those teeth..."

...

After being left utterly mortified at having her morning routine forcibly administered by a being far smaller than she was, even worse awaited Chloe next.

"Which of your new outfits do you want to wear today?" Zzubo asked upon leaving the bathroom, the blonde close by her side.

"Are you _joking_?" Chloe took one look at the assortment of cheap clothes the bee creature had bought along, and gagged in pure revulsion. "I wouldn't be caught _dead_ in those rags. You might be able to scrub my face and clean my teeth without permission, but there's _no way_ you can make me..."

Unfortunately for the heiress, _yes there was_. In the blink of an eye, she found the bulky nightdress covering her being lifted over her head by a flashing blur of yellow and black, leaving her stark naked... but only for a split second.

Soon, Chloe felt the presence of underwear on her person, followed by a pair of jeans, and a matching navy blue T-shirt. Something then lightly pushed her onto the bed, where socks were pulled up, and the final touch was a pair of trainers that seemed to lace themselves. Just as well, since the blonde had no idea how to perform the task herself.

"Hope those fit you alright..." a solemn Zzubo commented when she'd finished dressing the astonished blonde in front of her. "I didn't have time to read all the measurements on your clothes, so I just took from your body myself while you were asleep. How do they feel?"

Left in an exhausted daze after what had just transpired, Chloe didn't even have the strength to get angry anymore. "F-fine." She murmured, before a scintilla of clarity suddenly returned to her ailing brain. " _W-wait_ , does that include my..."

"Like I said before..." Zzubo reassured the heiress, "You haven't got _anything_ I haven't seen before. Do you want to go and look at your reflection? I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by what's there..."

Having little choice in the matter, Chloe approached the mirror in her bathroom as if it were a poisonous snake ready to strike. Already, she could _feel_ the cheap denim and cotton itch every pore on her frame, and her consciousness screamed at her to tear these disgusting garments off. She presently had nothing else to wear though, so with great willpower, surpressed the overwhelming urge.

It's one thing seeing yourself without any make-up on, and another when you're resplendent in unfamiliar, uncomfortable attire. The first reaction Chloe derived from her pauper's makeover, was that she was staring at a different person. Unkempt hair, two tiny uncovered spots on her face, clothes of a commoner... if the snooty blonde had seen this scruffbag passing her limo, she probably would have wound down the window, before pointing and laughing with great gusto.

Now that the scruffbag was _her_ , though... the joke didn't seem so funny anymore.

She had to admit though... she didn't look _that_ bad. Sure, she resembled an average, unimportant citizen of the city instead of the prestigious, classy scion of the Bourgeois name that she truly was, but she was still recognisable. The beauty and grace for which she credited herself somehow shone through the tawdry togs she was forced to adorn, and the blue of the ensemble matched her azure eyes quite well. She was loathe to say it out loud, but she didn't look a _total_ disaster...

Of course, she wasn't about to tell the smug little kwami hovering by her side that. "I _hate_ it." She stated bluntly, while crossing her arms with aggression. "And the sooner I pick up some insect repellant to get you out of my hair, the _better_. Then, thing'll finally get back to normal around here, and I can pretend that kwamis, miraculouses and giant talking bees with attitude problems have never existed..."

"You might as well hope that day turns into night, Chloe Bourgeois..." Zzubo couldn't help but grin slightly at the heiress's petulance. In quite a few ways, her new 'daughter' and her stubbornness reminded the insectoid so much of herself. "Your destiny has been foretold for some time now, and there's _nothing_ you or I can do to change fate. Nor do I want to, with the very future of the world at stake. Now, speaking about hair... how would you like yours styled today? I'm thinking bunches might make a nice change..."

With the bee creature's unbelievable speed and strength that she'd displayed so far, Chloe had finally resigned herself to the fact that, for now at least, there was little she could do but go along with her new 'mother' and her wishes. "Fine. Whatever..."

...

"Usually, I would say breakfast in the most important meal of the day..." Zzubo whispered from Chloe's bag. "But, because of your extended nap, and your tomfoolery during morning preparation, I fear we may have to skip it today..."

" **Hey**!" Chloe pointed out, as she descended the stairs at quite a pace. " _You're_ the one who sent me off to La La Land for so long with that weird spell of yours! Also, I could have _quite_ easily bunked off school. All it would have taken is one phone call, but of course, you took _that_ as well..."

"Even if I hadn't, That wouldn't be an option, Chloe." Zzubo was quite stern in her rebuke. "Your education is essential to your upbringing into a well-rounded individual. Under my watch, such errant behaviour will not be tolerated. Remember, I'm _always_ going to be here, keeping an eye on you..."

"Yeah, well anyway..." Chloe rolled her eyes at the unyielding kwami. "At _least_ no-one will see me in this sorry state on the way to school. I'll be safe in the back of the limousine, hidden behind the darkened, bulletproof glass. The tabloids would have a field day if they knew I looked like this..."

"That's where you're _wrong_ , Chloe..." Zzubo stipulated, her words causing the blonde to pause in horror. "Why do you think I got rid of all of your expensive items and fancy clothes? It's because I wanted you to experience life as a _normal_ girl, and how you don't need all of those overpriced things to be content. Part of that process is experiencing something you may not be used to, but will be doing anyway... going to school on foot. So, you'd best get a move on. I'm not sure you can really afford to be in any more trouble right now if you're tardy..."

" **What**?!" Even with all of Zzubo's many outrageous demands so far, that last one just had to be the cherry on the cake. "You expect _me_... **Chloe Bourgeois** , one of the most important people in Paris, to just casually stroll down the street dressed as a peasant, being stared and laughed at by all and sundry?"

" _Yes_." Zzubo said, with absolutely no hesitation. " So, off you go."

"What makes you think I won't just open my bag here and now, revealing you to the entire hotel?" Chloe threatened, being just about at her wits end. "Then, I can tell them all what you're putting me through, and this ridiculous arrangement can finally come to an end..."

"Before you do that, Chloe... think on this." Zzubo seemed remarkedly unphased for a kwami about to be exposed. "As you've already seen so far, I can be _very_ elusive. Do you really want to take the chance that I won't just slip away as you open up your hold-all, leaving you looking more than a little silly in front of all those people? I doubt it, somehow..."

 _Oops._ Chloe grit her teeth upon hearing Zzubo's assessment of her situation. _I hate to say it_ , the beaten heiress thought, _but she's got a point. If that happened I'd be the laughing stock of the entire hotel. Then, as soon as everyone had finished mocking me, the gigantic bug would be back to annoy me again, meaning that I'd shown myself up for nothing. Looks like she's really got me over a barrel here. I'll have to wait for another time to get my revenge..._

"Chop chop, then..." Zzubo interrupted the blonde's train of thought with a loud whisper. "You can plot and scheme all you want about how to get rid of me later on, right now it's more important that you're on time for classes. Come on, let's go."

 _How on Earth did she know I was_... Chloe breathed in deep, and composed herself. _You know what... forget it. I'm done trying to figure out those weird thingies. I'll play along for now, as inconvenient as it'll be..._

The heiress's mood quickly changed from irritation to anxiety as she reached the ground floor, though. For, even though she was prepared to skip breakfast, most of the other guests had more than enough time for their morning meal.

Right now however, a more interesting experience than shoving cornflakes in their cakeholes or reading the local newspaper had presented itself.

Namely, the most spoiled, pretentious teenager in all of France, who was usually dressed up to the nines at this time and happy to sneer at them as she passed the dining room...

Was quietly tip-toeing meekly away wearing... well, _normal_ clothes.

This was such an unfathomable turn of events that each person in the eating area, young and old alike, scraped their chairs loudly on the floor as they stood up to get a better view, talking loudly to themselves and rubbing their disbelieving eyes at the rare spectacle before them.

Needless to say, this was definitely one occasion Chloe was _not_ keen to be in the spotlight. Staggering backwards and blushing wildly, she slowly inched her way to the front door...

...But not before she'd caught the eye of a very illustrious chap, who'd happened to be enjoying a piece of toast spread with strawberry jam when she'd wandered into the foyer, that he'd swiftly dropped upon seeing his daughter looking so bedraggled.

" **Chloe**!" The mayor stumbled to his feet, an expression of utter shock on his face. "What on _Earth_ do you think you're wearing?! And your _hair_ , I haven't seen it like that since you were a little..."

The blonde heiress squealed upon seeing her father begin to brusquely stroll over to her location, flanked either side by his muscular aides. On top of everything else, she really _couldn't_ deal with him at that specific moment. Perhaps she could explain things later, but for now...

"Sorry, Papa... I have to go..." She gasped, swiftly turning heel and dashing outside, past her waiting limo with a stunned Jeeves holding the door open for her, and into the street. It was surprisingly how fast she could move, when she wasn't wearing flats.

Sharing a confused look with the chauffer, Andre watched his departing daughter with considerable worry, while scratching the back of his head.

"What _has_ got into that girl of late..." he mused, toast crumbs dribbling from his mouth. "She's beginning to remind me of- _Oh no_..." A flashback suddenly played in his thoughts. " **Juliette**..."

...

While the mayor was outside wondering if his only daughter was on the brink of insanity, a newsflash appeared on the television in the dining room. Now that Chloe was long gone, those who'd been intently staring at her, now found their attention shifting to the big screen, where Nadja Chamack stood there ready to relay a most unusual tale, which _didn't_ involve Ladybug, Cat Noir or akumatised people for a change.

"Hello, good people of Paris. Last night, someone broke into this charity shop behind me and made off with quite a lot of their stock of second-hand clothing. The owners aren't going to call the police though, since all of the stolen goods were replaced with merchandise of _far_ greater value. They do however, want to say just one word to the nefarious culprit... ' **Thanks** '."

If the bulletin wasn't bizarre enough, the sight of some of the posh outfits smuggled into the shop during the report was enough to get a few of the hotel guests spitting their coffee out.

They recognised a lot of the clothes, _especially_ one ensemble of a yellow waistcoat, a striped T-shirt and a pair of white capris.

" _Surely_ , all those belong to..."

"That would explain why she was wearing..."

"What an lovely, generous thing to do..."

The people conferring which each other suddenly realised who they were discussing.

" **Nah** , _can't_ be her."

"Must just be a coincidence."

"Why break the habit of a lifetime, and think about others besides herself?"

Feeling suitably sure in their verdict, they quickly returned to their meals.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: No folks, I'm not dead. Just very, very busy right now, that's all. Hoped you liked this chappy, holler if you want to talk. No matter how long you have to wait for the next update, I guarantee it'll be here before the new season of Miraculous arrives. Only eight more months to wait... HURRAY!(?)


	28. Day 3 Part 3

As Chloe traversed the unfamiliar back-streets of Paris by foot, having spent most of her pampered existence travelling in some posh chauffered automobile or another, she began to experience an odd sensation.

It wasn't her new hairstyle, as unused to as she was at not feeling her trademark blonde ponytail swish her neck as she trod onward...

It wasn't her mass-produced jeans, that still made her legs itch a little but seemed _far_ more flexible than the designer trousers she usually sported...

It wasn't even those awful-looking trainers, which were surprisingly comfortable after a few yards, whereas with her old flats she'd have felt the impact of every pebble on the ground.

No, it was the undeniable, indisputed fact that, even though there were many others out at this time of day, ready to begin their morning commute or simply take in the beautiful sights of the city...

Not _one_ of them was paying her, Chloe Bourgeois, the slightest bit of attention. What an absolute _outrage_.

On the other hand, this might be not such a bad thing. After all, having some celebrity-obsessed loudmouth point her out to the rest of the populace, who'd quickly envelop her and use up all their mobile phone memory to snap images of 'The Fallen Princess' to spread online, thus ruining her reputation forever, was not an imbroglio she dared to contemplate.

It was just extremely hard for a born superstar such as herself to accept far lesser beings just strolling idly by, without even acknowledging the importance of the glamourous blonde they'd more-or-less dismissed in their ignorance. How she _longed_ for the simplicity of just a few days ago, when the whole world revolved around her, everyone else just took up space and a mutant insect hadn't effectively become her main caregiver.

 _Speak of the devil..._

"...And you're going to be polite to everyone you meet, that means _no more insults_. You will also refrain from intimidating others with your privileged status, and instead use the position to help out others in need. Hand in all of your work in time, always listen to the teacher, and most of all, **stop lying**..." In the heiress's opinion, her handbag with the kwami inside was becoming more of a windbag these days.

" _Enough_ , already!" Chloe tried to keep her voice to a minimum, but still earned a few strange looks from those nearby, so she lowered the volume to barely a murmur. "It sounds almost like you want me to be an exact duplicate of that pathetic sap Rose..."

The blonde was obviously joking, but Zzubo responded in sheer delight at the suggestion. "Why Chloe, that's an _excellent_ idea! From what I've heard so far of that young lady, she'd be the _ideal_ role model for you to take after. In fact, in a perfect world, maybe I'd be her kwami instead. Alas, that isn't the case, so all I can do is mold you into the hero worthy of wielding me. We've had a bit of a rough start, but I think finally, things are starting to come together..."

" **Not if I can help it**!" Chloe growled, her hand turning red as she gripped the handles of her hold-all ever tighter. "As soon as I find a way to get you out of my life for good, I will! There _must_ be a way to dispel your kind, and I will find it! Even if I have to search for the next forty years..."

"You won't find anything..." Zzubo said with a chuckle, as she popped a nougat in her mouth that she'd saved from yesterday. "But if you want to waste your time, fine. As long as you don't hurt others in your research and it doesn't distract from your future superhero duties, you can spend your spare hours doing whatever you want. Of course, your schoolday is a totally different matter, and at this rate, you won't make it. Shall we get going?"

Her face flushed and her teeth gnashing at the bee creature's impudence, Chloe stormed across the bridge overlapping the Seine. " **Aargh**! Between you, and the ignoramuses in my class I'm being forced to spend some 'quality' time with this week one-on-one, I can see it's going to be a _great_ few days before the weekend starts..."

"What was that, Chloe?" Zzubo was all ears again, as she crunched her sweet. Having not been present when that particular penalty was dolled out to the heiress, and having not been informed by the blonde about it afterwards, she was curious to learn more.

"Oh, _nothing_..." Chloe responded. Now that they were all alone, she could vent a bit louder. "Just stupid Miss Bustier making me hang out with the low-lives in my class, because of my so-called 'bullying' habit. Doesn't she realise, and don't they accept, that I was only having fun? I'm clearly better than all of them anyway, so I should be able to get away with it. What a _stupid_ punishment..."

"On the contrary..." Zzubo buzzed her approval at hearing this news. "It sounds like an _excellent_ opportunity to apologise to each one in turn for your previous misdemeanors, and make a fresh start with your fellow classmates! Also, you might just be surprised at how well you actually get on with each of them, if you actually treated them as equals as opposed to thinking you're superior all the time..."

" **Aha** , now that's the one thing you _don't_ have any control over!" Chloe felt like she'd just earned a small victory against the kwami, although she'd take anything at this stage. "You can't choose my friends for me, bugface! I'll tell you what I plan to do here and now... make each session with them as disruptive and unsettling as possible, so in the end, they can't _wait_ to get shot of me! Thanks for giving me the idea!"

"I think those who go to school with you already _expect_ something like that to unfold, Chloe." Zzubo told the blonde, with a pronounced eye-roll. "And I dare say, nearly every student shares the sentiment of getting their time with you over as soon as possible. But, here's a radical notion: Wouldn't it be nice if, for a change, you were actually _nice_ to them, and gave friendship a chance? Do you _really_ want to go through life all alone, rejected and ostracized by all your peers?"

This somewhat innocuous question nevertheless had a strange effect on Chloe's psyche, making her feel slightly melancholy all of a sudden. "S-shut up..." she stammered, some of her belligerence starting to ebb away. "A-and I'll have all the friends in the _world_ , m-more friends than you could ever dream of! I-I just haven't met the right ones yet... y-you don't expect me to settle for second best, do you?"

"What, you mean, shameless lackeys who consort with Your Ladyship just because of her wealth and status, rather than those who like you as a person? " Zzubo could tell she'd hit a nerve, and was determined to press on it further. "I know who'd I'd rather have fighting in my corner, when the chips are down! Those genuine enough to appreciate you for what you _are_ , rather than flunkies who'll only follow you around for what you _represent_! Wouldn't you agree, Chloe Bourgeois?"

Chloe tried to respond, she really did. Racked every brain cell in her cranium. Thoroughly reviewed her (long) list of catty comebacks. Did everything she could to produce a passable rebuttal to the kwami's speculatory observation.

She'd got nothing.

"Let's... just get to school..." She mumbled, her head drooped in abject defeat.

"That's _exactly_ what I said a minute ago, Chloe..." The heiress couldn't see it, but inside her bag Zzubo was smiling broadly as she finished off the last of her nougat. _My little pupa is learning..._ the bee creature noted, while smacking her lips.

...

It was a typical morning outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Longstanding friends, like Mylene and Ivan, Kim and Max, and of course, Marinette and Adrien, all congregated together, fitting in a few precious moments of conversation before the morning classes began.

The only one who wasn't paired up currently was Sabrina, who was anxiously looking left and right at the passing traffic, waiting for a certain limousine to arrive.

Even though Chloe had made it perfectly clear yesterday that the two were not even on speaking terms anymore, and Marinette had kindly invited her to join her social group with no strings attached, the redhead just couldn't just leave things as they were. She was dead-set on having one last try at getting through to her bestie. _I'll give it all I've got,_ she swore to herself as she'd walked home last night from the bakery, _and if this doesn't work... I guess it really_ _ **is**_ _all over._

Sabrina glanced at her watch, then at the road again _. Funny,_ she noted with a tinge of apprehension, _the limo should be here by now_. Having opened and closed the door to the posh motor for years as Chloe's personal underling, the redhead was quite used to the strict schedule the vehicle kept... and how angry the heiress would be at Jeeves for apparently messing it up.

 _Poor man, I hope he's okay. I've been on the receiving end of Chloe's temper a lot in the past, it's not something I'd wish on my worst enemy_ , Sabrina thought, wanting so much for the put-upon chauffer's sake the limousine had just been held up by roadworks, or something.

What she was most definitely _not_ expecting was a sudden cry from Alix, who pointed at something in the distance, rushing on top of the school steps to get a better view. "Hey look, everyone! It's Chloe! She's on foot, and... she's got her hair in bunches, just like Marinette! Also guys, you're _not_ going to believe what she's wearing..."

To a girl or boy, everyone's attention was quickly diverted to the sullen figure approaching from the distance, as it grew from a speck to something far more prominent. Just as at the hotel earlier, Chloe Bourgeois had abruptly became the main attraction, albeit a massively reluctant one.

If anything though, the reaction among her classmates was even _more_ pronounced than those in the dining room. For starters, these were kids who Chloe went to school with, that she saw on a regular basis, instead of temporary hotel guests who only had to tolerate the heiress for a limited time . It wasn't difficult to imagine the other students' astonishment as their tormentor-in-chief meekly sauntered towards the crowd, with none of her usual arrogant haughtiness, looking just like... one of _them_.

As the blonde approached, a tangible silence hung in the air. You could hear the leaves rustle in the trees, the birds finish up their morning song, and the slight titter emitting from one Lila Rossi, the only teenager assembled there to make any sort of noise.

Crossing her fingers and toes that this blessed period of tranquility would persevere, the new-look Chloe braved the lion's den, stepping gingerly past each stunned individual on her way to the front door. She'd almost made it, when...

Adrien just couldn't help himself. " **Chloe**... is that really you?!"

The model's simple question was the trigger which set off the alarm. Almost immediately, the blonde found herself swathed by interested faces, each one with their own convoluted theory as to the origin of this most unusual phenomenon.

Some asked her if she'd had a fire in the hotel, which had tragically left her wardrobe with no survivors, forcing her to beg for clothes from the neighbours.

Others thought she'd lost some sort of bet, and found amusement in the fact she appeared to be getting a taste of her own medicine

A few believed this was a bizarre prank, and even now they were being filmed by a candid camera. One even waved, looking forward to seeing himself on that evening's TV show.

Lastly, there were those who were under the impression that the very idea of _Chloe Bourgeois_ wearing jeans and a T-shirt was so outlandish they must still be asleep, so they tried pinching themselves... _and_ her.

" **Yowch**!" With all the other indignities she'd suffered of late, being assaulted by a load of children with sharp nails was the last straw. "Get away from me, you imbeciles!"

Somehow, the heiress found the strength to struggle her way to the entrance and open it, squeezing through a miniscule gap in the door and slamming it firmly behind her. Sometimes dieting _does_ pay off.

The zombie-like horde of youngsters suddenly regained their senses at her departure, but that didn't mean they weren't still spellbound at what they'd just witnessed. It promised to be a massive talking point for a long time to come, and had at the very least vitalised what had begun as just another day of drudgery.

There were three notable exceptions to the Chloe-mania that was sweeping the playground, though. They hadn't joined the initial attack on the heiress's personage, neither were they discussing the heiress at length, in fact none of them were doing much of anything, other than staring on in utter befuddlement.

Adrien glanced at Marinette, concerned for his former friend.

Marinette gazed at Adrien, worried about her crush's state of anxiety... and a little for Chloe's well-being, she supposed.

Sabrina didn't look at anyone specifically. She just observed the spot where her former bestie last stood before entering the school, so many thoughts circling round her head it was impossible to process them all.

One did stand out, though.

 _I have to talk to her again. The sooner, the better._

...

Chloe sat at her desk, sorely tempted to bury her head inside, before slamming the lid repeatedly.

To the left: A very jittery four-eyed geekazoid, who constantly turned to the heiress as if wanting to say something, but never quite managing it. Judging by her past experiences with Sabrina, this could go on all day.

To the right: Her bag, and inside an ever-vigilant kwami, watching the blonde's every move. If Chloe said or did anything out of line, she was sure never to hear the end of it later from her self-proclaimed 'second parent '.

All around: Leering, ominous faces pointed right at her. Their inquisitiveness about the heiress's appearance was nowhere near piqued enough. They wanted _more_ , and they wouldn't rest until they'd got it.

What a day she had to look forward to.

So desperate was Chloe for a distraction from the limelight, that when Miss Bustier eventually came bumbling in, the blonde could almost have kissed her feet. If that wasn't totally gross, of course.

"Hello class, how are you doing..." the teacher, in the middle of straightening her papers suddenly stopped mid-shuffle. She wasn't used to this level of serenity from her usually rowdy pupils. " _What_ are you all looking at..."

She followed their unwavering stares where, of course, all roads led to Chloe. "Well _, hello_ there!" The young woman beamed, at what she thought was a fresh face."You must be new here. It's funny... Mr. Damocles didn't inform me we'd be having any new students today. It must have slipped his mind, he is getting on a bit. Anyway, no matter. I'm your English teacher, Miss Bustier. I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time here, and make lots of new friends on your educational journey. I wouldn't sit there though, if I were you. That seat usually belongs to one of our more... _feisty_ girls. We don't usually assign chairs, but in her case, it's best just to let her have her way. You know, to avoid certain... _complications_ later on. So, if you'll just stand up, and let me..."

"M-Miss, i-it's m-me..." Chloe could barely even look at the educator, after the teacher's case of mistaken identity revealed a few unwelcome home truths. _Is that how she percieves me, as being that petty?_ The blonde wondered, grimly. _Is that how others see me, too?_

" **Chloe**?!" Miss Bustier's face made for quite a picture in the aftermath. Her expression switched between emotions, from surprise to confusion, before she finally settled on mild annoyance. "...It's _not_ going to work, you know."

"W-what i-isn't g-going t-to w-work?" The heiress stuttered, unsure of what her teacher was referring to.

"That funny disguise you've got on..." Miss Bustier shook her head in disappointment . "It _won't_ get you off the hook from spending personal time with the others today, nor will it save you from the extra punishment you accrued by skipping detention yesterday, and knocking me over in the corridor..."

"O-oh, _t-that_..." Chloe stared down at the floor, feeling thoroughly miserable. She could make another excuse, but what would be the point? If the educator didn't penalise her, Zzubo was almost certain to later on. Might as well get her licks out of the way early.

"Yes, **that**." Even though Miss Bustier was extremely cross, she didn't fail to notice her blonde student's out-of-character timidness and compliancy, and felt slightly worried about her. "Anyway, we can talk about that privately later. In the meantime, let's discuss the first part of your punishment this week..."

She produced a plastic bag from her drawer, and addressed the entire class. "As all of you know, each student present has agreed to spend some of the schoolday with our new-look Chloe here, so that she can understand you better. From the goodness of your hearts, the true power of forgiveness, and the bribe of no homework for an entire term, you have set aside your misgivings and agreed to embrace this unique program of empathy, which will take place over the next three days. Each of you will spend an hour-and-a-half with her, before another person will take over straight afterwards for another ninety minutes, and so on. _Any questions_?"

A few hands were raised.

"What happens if she decides to pick on any of us again?" Wondered Juleka.

"Who gets to decide what we do, during the allocated timeslot?" Pondered Max.

"How will we choose who's unluc... I mean _lucky_ enough, to go first?" Ivan asked, briefly showing his true feelings on the subject.

Miss Bustier smiled a little at the faux pas, but tried to maintain her professionalism. "In answer to your first question, just do what you normally would... go to a teacher. The same goes for you too, Chloe, if you undergo any harassment. The second one, that is _entirely_ your decision. Miss Bourgeois is your guest and you are the host, therefore you may set the agenda. She doesn't _have_ to join in, but it'll make for quite a boring hour-and-a-half for her just sitting there, watching you have fun, while she's doing nothing, I'd say. As for the last query, that's what _this_ is for..."

Brandishing the plastic bag she'd retrieved earlier, Miss Bustier endeavoured to explain further. "Written in here, on small pieces of folded-up paper are twelve names, each one belonging to a member of this class. Chloe is excluded, for obvious reasons. For each ninety-minute period, we'll take one out at random, and their turn will be next. This will carry on until there's just one more name left inside... at which point, we'll know who's remaining, so they'd be no point in checking it, _right_?!"

A few chuckles from the intently listening class. Chloe frowned a little upon hearing this. _What are they doing? That wasn't funny..._

Miss Bustier carried on regardless. "Anyway, I'd say we've waited long enough. Let's see who the first person is to be Chloe's companion, shall we? **Drum roll, please**..."

No-one even bothered to attempt one. They were too busy chewing their nails or hair, waiting to see who was up first on the chopping block.

"Oh well, so much for audience participation..." Miss Bustier humphed, before continuing. "Let's just do it, shall we? The winner is..."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, 200 followers, and over 150 favourites!

As a _special_ THANK YOU to all of my readers, I have published the next chapter very fast... and made it an extra long one! Hope you enjoyed. The next installment will be where things really get heated... Stay tooned! :)


	29. Day 3 Part 4

"... _Kim_!" Miss Bustier announced the result as if she were running a bingo game. All eyes in the room were quickly diverted to the tall jock in the red jacket. He had a reputation of someone who hated losing at anything, but the general feeling around the students was this was one contest that he wouldn't look back on with much sense of satisfaction at emerging victorious.

The only one who _didn't_ turn to stare at the athlete was Chloe herself, as much as she appreciated not being put under the microscope for the first time that schoolday. Recent memories started flooding back into her head... of a Valentine's Day present rudely turned down... a cruel photograph spread among her peers... and a broken-hearted boy left crying in a puddle, the perfect victim for Hawkmoth's own unique brand of diabolical magic.

 _It would have to be Kim_ , Chloe lamented, with her head in her hands _. I'd rather it be literally anyone else... well, not Sabrina, Adrien and_ _ **especially**_ _not Marinette, but he runs a close fourth place. I bet even now, he's devising some horrible sport-related activity to challenge me at, where I'll get injured and dirty, then he'll have his revenge. Oh, who'd be me?_

Eventually, after a few minutes of self-imposed darkness, she dared to glance over to her first 'companion' for as long as this stupid punishment was set to run. Expecting him to be wearing a wide grin or smug sneer at the prospect of vengeance, the only emotion which seemed present in his face... was _none_. He simply sat there with his arms crossed, looking out of the window, as if contemplating a matter of great importance.

Each observer of the jock's silent acceptance of his fate was not only disappointed by his somewhat muted reaction, they were also completely taken aback. Despite his prowess on the playing field, Kim was not exactly known for being one of the great thinkers of his generation, relying on his best friend Max for more complicated matters such as maths tests, spelling bees or putting his shirt on the right way round.

For Kim to spend so long deliberating over _anything_ was unprecedented, and sent a chain of whispers reverberating around the classroom. Exactly when would he decide what he was going to do with Chloe? _Everyone_ knew about their history together, including that fateful day that Dark Cupid made his debut and hopefully only appearance. Would he take advantage of the situation, or show the blonde some undeserved leniency? With him, you never really knew...

"I don't know _what_ the delay is Kim, but I would like to fit four people in before the bell rings for hometime. " Miss Bustier was usually a very tolerant woman, but even her considerable patience, along with those of the rest of the class, was being tested.

On the other hand, Chloe was _more_ than happy to see the athlete's indecision, and silently prayed it would continue until the expiration of their session. _Come on, Kim,_ she silently prayed, _Let that underused brain of yours blow a gasket, then maybe I can relax for a while, instead of wasting time doing stupid stuff..._

" **I'm gonna do it**." Almost as if he were a famous scientist jumping out of the bath at discovering a life-changing revelation, Kim's sudden declaration of intent, accompanied by him standing up and jogging to the front desk, torpedoed any faint hope Chloe might have had of getting an easy ride from the jock.

 _Fortune sends a raincloud to drench me once again_ , she noted dismally.

Meanwhile, Kim was whispering something softly to Miss Bustier, and despite the rest of the class straining their ears almost to bursting point, not one syllable was overheard.

All they got out of the private conversation was a few _hmms_ , and an awful lot of head nodding. They waited in earnest to see what this would lead to...

"Okay, Kim. I give you permission to leave the school grounds during lesson time _just_ this once. My only proviso is that Chloe must be back before her next induction starts, so we can keep things running like clockwork. Miss Bourgeois, why don't you go with him? I believe he has something he wants to show you. See you both later, and _do_ try to get along." The teacher had given her blessing to the athlete's plan, and smiled at them both encouragingly.

Upon hearing this, Chloe's mind was once again thrown into turmoil. _Where on Earth is he taking me?! Will he lead me down a dark alleyway, and beat me up? Nah, Kim is too much of a softie to even think of that. I doubt there are many sports games taking place right now either, so we won't be attending one of them. Good, I can't stand all of that macho nonsense. Wait... he's not planning on admitting his love for me again, is he? Didn't he get the message last time? What a bonehead. If that is the case, I'll have to let him down easier now. I don't need some winged maniac shooting arrows from the sky again, and messing up my hair in the process..._

"Shall we go?" Kim didn't even look at Chloe as he invited her to join him, he simply walked off into the corridor.

"W-wait for me..." Chloe gasped, reaching for her bag and cheap anorak that had now replaced her limited edition chiffon jacket. Though, she tried not to dwell on it too much.

As the unlikely pair left together, Sabrina hoped against hope that the meeting would go well, while wondering when the right time to arrange a heart-to-heart with Chloe herself would be. Should she wait until her name was drawn out of the bag, or take preliminary action by confronting her former bestie beforehand?

Urgency was _not_ her middle name, an unfortunate fact that was apparent all morning, judging by the redhead's countless failed attempts to communicate with Chloe, even though the heiress was sitting close by. _Curse me, and my mental constipation,_ she thought.

" **Right, you lot**..." Miss Bustier piped up. "While that's going on, let's continue with the normal schedule for the day, shall we? I'll start things off with a random pop quiz. Sabrina, you're up. What is the square root of..."

At the teacher's all too familiar invitation, Sabrina couldn't help but scowl. _She_ _ **always**_ _asks me the first question,_ the redhead realised, _Just because I wear glasses and used to do mine and Chloe's homework every day, people think I'm just a walking encyclopedia. I'll show them one day there's more to me than meets the eye. For now, though..._

"33547377799.5699 is the answer, Miss."

...

Chloe instantly recognised the route that Kim took her on. This was the path she would navigate on the unbelievably rare occasions she _walked_ back home from school, usually when Jeeves was sick, or she wanted to show off her latest overpriced outfit to the Parisian peasants. Of course, she'd be traveling on foot a lot more in the future if a certain winged nuisance had anything to say about it, but for now she had more important things on her mind.

Namely, _where_ her companion was leading her. It was right onto the bridge where she'd taken that 'hilarious' picture of him after she rejected his Valentine's gift. She'd subsequently shared the image among many of her... perhaps _friends_ would be an inappropriate word... **contacts**.

The strange thing was though, no-one bothered telling her later what a funny moment she'd captured on camera, and even Sabrina's laugh at the time sounded rather hollow in retrospect. _That's one of the many problems with this class,_ she mused, _no sense of humour_.

They eventually arrived at the rickety structure, with Kim going first ahead of Chloe, who following tentatively behind. She had no idea what was going to happen next, as Kim's poker face gave little away, and there didn't look to be another person in sight.

He stopped in the middle of the bridge, and leaned over the side, his half-dyed hair blowing in the wind. With Chloe impatiently waiting for something, _anything_ to occur, she was about to ask him just what the heck he was looking at, when...

"You really hurt me that day, ya know?"

Kim 's words managed the extraordinary feat of silencing Chloe for a few seconds. Figuring out quickly as to what he meant, she did her best to answer as bitchily as she could, all without setting off the eavesdropping kwami in her bag.

"W-well what did you expect? That gift you bought me was _far_ too tacky for a lady of my standing! Also, you know my heart belonged to Adrikins back then..."

" **That's not going to happen, Chloe**!" Kim had turned to face the blonde now, a deep scowl set on his features, his fists firmly clenched.

"W-what do you mean?" Despite herself, a few chinks were starting to show in Chloe's normally unbreakable armour.

"What I 'mean' is..." Kim responded, as if he were trying to explain something to a child. "Me and the guys talk. About college. Extreme sports. Sometimes, the girls in our class. When we get to you, Adrien is the only one with anything nice to say, and pretty much all of those good memories are from before he came to school..."

Chloe felt confused upon hearing this tacit information. "B-but surely that proves..."

" **He doesn't love you**!" Those sharp words from Kim were like a dagger in the heiress's heart. "He _never_ has. He's only ever seen you as a friend, and the way you're carrying on right now, he might not even be that for much longer..."

"Hang on a minute... I _finished_ my friendship with him!" Chloe exclaimed triumphantly. "So, what does it matter if he still likes me or not? Why should _I_ care?!"

"Huh, you're lying to yourself and you _know_ it..." Kim snorted, rolling his eyes. "It might interest you to know he actually has feelings for another member of our class, someone who's nicer than you could _ever_ be..."

Chloe couldn't help herself. She only came to the middle of the jock's chest in height, but she was over to him in an instant, grabbing his jacket and pulling on the strings. " **Who**? Is it Marinette? Tell me, _now_!" She felt uncontrollably emotional again, which was most definitely not part of her plan.

" _See_? Why would you care about Adrien's crush, if you'd lost all interest in him?" Kim gently prised her grasping hands from his top. "Also, the same way you girls have secrets, us guys have them too, and I would _never_ betray one of my bros. You'll just have to figure out who the 'lucky lady' is yourself..."

" _You bet I will_..." Chloe whispered to herself through gritted teeth, as Kim renewed his surveillance of the landscape nearby, almost as if he were looking for something.

"Ah, there it is! _That's_ what I wanted to show you!" Kim's outstretched finger pointed at a rock jutting out from the side of the river. Mildly intrigued, Chloe's eyes followed his hand.

What she saw was the gift Kim had tried to bestow upon her that Valentine's Day, before he'd gotten soaked by a passing bike and had a crisp packet blown into his face. Her subsequent refusal of the present and a photograph she'd taken of the incident had kept her in fits of giggles ever since. _Yes, it was a happy memory..._

Seeing the heart-shaped jewelry now though, with a massive crack ironically running down the centre and the scattered debris of it floating in the tide, the joke didn't seem so amusing anymore. Chloe found she couldn't tear her eyes away from the remnants, as Kim began to speak again.

"When I transformed back from Dark Cupid, the first thing I did is chuck that stupid thing as far as I could across the water, hoping that I'd never have to see it again. Unfortunately, it got caught on that stone way out there... but now that I think about it, things might have actually worked out better this w-way..."

Chloe turned back to the jock, positive she'd just heard his voice crack. _But he's so tough. Why would he be crying._..

"I-it's a reminder to me how you broke my heart, and how I'll guard it much more closely in the future. N-now you know it's here too, hopefully you'll see it everytime you walk past this bridge, a-and one day it'll sink in just how much pain and suffering you caused me that day, and ever since. K-knowing you though, I-I won't hold out much hope..."

A few days ago, Chloe Bourgeois would have just brushed those words off with a haughty laugh, such was her speciality. But something subtle had changed in her since then. A seed had been planted. It hadn't even started to bloom yet, but it was enough to make her pause for thought about what she'd done. " _Kim_..." she caught herself saying, before trying to reach out to the athlete.

" **N-no**!" Kim stopped his mild onset of tears, to roughly slap her hand away. "You had your chance. You could have quite easily turned me down politely, and I would have accepted that. But no, you _humiliated_ me, turned me into a _monster_ , and later even threatened to expose my darkest fear to the school if I didn't vote for you to win some dumb election. You know what, Chloe? I don't hate you. I just feel _sorry_ for you. People like you don't change, no matter what you're wearing. That's it. I've said what I had to. You can move forward to the next 'lucky' contestant now. I'm going to stay here and think about my life for a little while. Tell the teacher where I am, okay?"

"Y-yes, of course, Kim..." Chloe began to walk away, not quite believing how melancholy she felt all of a sudden.

 _Why I am I letting this brainless, lanky freakshow of all people get to me? He doesn't know what he's talking about_ , Chloe's inner monologue reassured her. _He's just angry that you'll never be his, and he can't appreciate a good prank. You're fine, girl... everything's fine... It's everyone else that's crazy, that's all..._

"Y-yes, that's right..." Chloe said out loud, as the bridge and Kim faded from view. "I-I'm good. Everything's brilliant. E-everything..." Somehow, she didn't sound as convinced as usual.

In the meantime, Zzubo was listening from her bag, and she smiled at the blonde's wavering tone. "You might not like what's happening to you right now..." the bee creature said, as she made another tick on her notepad. "But you have no choice but to accept it. That Kim boy spoke a lot of sense, but there's one thing I disagree with him on. You _can_ change Chloe Bourgeois, and you _will_."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Updates should be coming thicker and faster now. Hope you enjoyed this part... until next time! :)


	30. Day 3 Part 5

Chloe took quite a while to return to school from her rather explosive and _very_ illuminating confrontation with Kim. She shuffled her feet all the way back, her brain a maelstrom of thoughts and conflicting emotions.

 _Why do I feel so unsure of myself all of a sudden,_ she pondered, kicking a stone down a dark back alley and listening to it echo all the way down there, _I've been showing everyone in Paris who's boss now for years, now I feel like a scared little baby. It's that stupid bee's fault. She's put these weird new feelings in my brain, to make me all anxious and sweaty. Wait 'til I discover the magic formula to exorcise ol' bugface, then we'll see who has the last laugh..._

This slim hope was still nevertheless just enough to keep the heiress's spirits relatively high, as she entered the front gate of her place of learning. The rest of the day would be somewhat of an endurance test, but if a Bourgeois can't handle a bit of pressure every now and then, how are they worthy of the distinguished family name ?

At least that's what her stoic Daddy had taught Chloe, her mother would have been _far_ more open to the suggestion that ' **A problem shared, is a problem halved** ' and building up that much tension is at best silly, at worst highly dangerous to your health.

Sadly, when she passed away, Chloe had no choice but to follow her father's ideals about resolving difficulties. ' **Out of sight, out of mind** ' was what he'd always told her, before brandishing a twenty euro note and telling her to go off and do something useful with her time , instead of bothering him with stupid questions. After all, why waste time comforting your only daughter, when there's an election campaign to fight?

So, it was a tense and nervous Chloe that found herself strolling through the schoolyard, wondering who on Earth she'd be lumbered with next in her enforced examination in empathy. In fact, so focused was she on her internal quandaries, she completely neglected to look where she was going...

Stumbling right into Ms. Mendeleiev, who just so happened to have been taking advantage of the recess hiatus to make herself a nice, hot cup of tea.

 **OOF**! The two collided head-on, with the spilt beverage making a nice, hot, brown stain on the chemistry teacher's formerly spotless white lab coat.

Mendeleiev peered down in abject horror at the large discolouration on the pale uniform she seemed to wear everywhere, not just in class. She then turned angrily to Chloe, who still marooned in a world of her own, not quite aware of the hazards associated with upsetting the grouchiest member of staff.

"Just _look_ at what you've done, girl! Do you have _any idea_ how much this is going to cost me to have it dry-cleaned?! Also, I saw you just arrive from off-campus! Do you think it's acceptable to be nearly two hours late for lessons?! Well, _speak up,_ girl! My ears aren't getting any younger!" Mendeleiev half yelled, half screamed at the heiress, though the target of her ire remained oddly unresponsive.

"E-erm... I had permission... from Miss Bustier..." Chloe murmured in a tiny voice, still more contemplative on the trials of the day ahead than her accidental clash.

"Huh, a _likely_ story!" The purple haired teacher got to her feet, and briskly moved behind Chloe. "We'll see what the headmaster has to say about this! Come on, girl... pick yourself up. Your charge sheet is only growing longer! Late for classes. Defacing my personal property. Outright lying to me. As if your CV isn't decorated enough, with evidence of your chicanery! I'll be taking you to his office myself, and this afternoon I'll be paying a little visit to the laundrette to restore my jacket to it's former glory, a trip which I'm sure your father, the good mayor of our fine city, won't mind reimbursing me for. Would you say that was fair, Miss Bourgeois?"

Expecting a litany of excuses from the blonde, accompanied by an exaggerated eye-roll and a quick phone call to you-know-who to sort everything out, Mendeleiev was instead greeted by a hesitant, timid figure, slowly getting to her feet, and just saying one simple word while staring into the distance: " _S-sorry_..."

The chemistry teacher was so shocked at this diffident response, she almost toppled down again. Never, in all of her years of attempting to tutor this unspeakably unpleasant individual, had she _ever_ heard her apologise for a single thing.

This earth-shattering incident, combined with her first proper glimpse at the 'new' Chloe Bourgeois, no make up, scraggy clothes and all, was enough to send the usually unflappable staff member into a confused tizzy.

"I-it's okay dear. Y-you run along to class..." Mendeleiev found herself saying. Clearly, if the girl was this haplessly compliant, and running around wearing that kind of an outfit, she had _far_ greater things to worry about than a meeting with Mr Damocles.

"T...thanks." Chloe was once again unfailingly polite, as she nodded at the chemistry teacher, before making her way back to her homeroom at a snail's pace, just as the bell rang to indicate the end of recess.

Mendeleiev watched her go with real curiosity, wondering if perhaps this was some kind of bizarre practical joke, or if things at the Bourgeois household really were as bad as they seemed. _Well, there's only one way to find out...,_ she mused, walking back to her own classroom to waste more of her valuable life trying to teach hopeless dunderheads the periodic table, _I'll do a little digging later..._

...

" _Alya_!" Miss Bustier's voice rang out clearer than a foghorn as she read out the next name destined to spend time with Dupont's own riches-to-rags princess.

Everyone had just arrived back from break, but the ongoing situation with Chloe was all they could talk about during their brief sabbatical. Once again, as with Kim, all eyes fell on the next in line, seated near her best friend Marinette, for the instant reaction. _Surely, considering her loyalties,_ they all thought, _it won't be a very good one..._

Quite the contrary. " **Yes**!" Alya jumped up and punched the air, before glancing down at a bemused Marinette, almost as if she knew how surprised her bestie would be at the reporter's apparent jubilation.

Alya went to whisper something in the pigtailed girl's ear, before Marinette's expression changed from bewilderment, to understanding, and she reciprocated with a nod.

Even though the reporter's enthusiasm had seemingly been clarified for Marinette, the rest of the class remained in the dark, and could only watch with amazement as Alya eagerly rushed over to Chloe's desk, grabbed her by the hand and told her in a no-nonsense tone: "You're coming with _me_!"

With little choice but to obey, the heiress found herself being led out outside, with a concerned-looking Sabrina wondering if she should stop them, before realising there was little she could do. It was 'teacher's orders', after all.

Miss Bustier still had one final question, though: "Alya, where are you taking Chloe? This isn't going to be another Kim situation, is it? I'm still waiting for him to get back..."

"Don't worry, Miss..." Alya turned briefly to answer, while still holding her future victim in a firm grip. "There's an empty classroom across the corridor. We'll be in there the entire time. You have my word we won't be stepping one foot outside. For what I've got planned, we won't need to."

" **Oh**." Miss Bustier scratched the back of her head. That sounded rather ominous. Chloe obviously agreed, and shot the teacher a terrified _help me_ look as she was dragged away.

No fortuitous rescue was forthcoming, though. Her fate was sealed, and only the curly haired girl in front knew what lay ahead.

...

" **Sit**. _Now_." Alya's commanding tone left no room for doubt. She was the one in control, and Chloe was merely the puppet on her strings.

The blonde meekly adhered to the reporter's request, pulling up a chair and resting her arms on the table. Meanwhile, Alya seemed to be struggling to calibrate some kind of app on her phone, a sight which Chloe regarded with envy.

 _I remember when I had a phone_ , she reminisced, wondering if perhaps she behaved reasonably during today's sessions with her classmates, Zzubo may deign to return it to her later that evening. She felt incomplete without it, and the impact of having the device confiscated (which her father had never thought of) seemed to be influencing her thinking... and behaviour.

"We're good to go!" Alya's proclamation quickly drew Chloe out of her daydream, as the heiress felt a mobile shoved under her mouth courtesy of one nosy reporter. "I'm here today with Miss Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor, at College Dupont. She usually thinks she's the number one story in the city anyway, but this might be the one time she's actually _right_! Chloe, I was wondering if you'd be up for answering a few questions... for your _dedicated fans_ , naturally?"

The heiress couldn't help but notice the blatantly unsubtle sarcasm the sassy reporter employed, but accepted regardless. " _Fine, fine_..." She sighed, thinking that things couldn't get much worse anyway. "As long as none of this ends up on that stupid blog of yours. I am entitled to _some_ privacy, you know..."

"Sure, of course..." Alya grinned, making sure to cross her fingers behind her back. "Let's begin, shall we? Why are you dressed like one of us 'common folk' today? Why do you have your hair in bunches like Marinette? What's with the cosmetic-free face? What's your problem with Sabrina and Adrien at the moment? Why aren't you as argumentative as you normally are? Have you got a twin sister, who's secretly taken your place?!"

Chloe suddenly snapped to attention at that last question, and glared at Alya with barely disguised contempt. " **Twin sister**? That has to be the dumbest theory I've ever heard!"

Alya shrugged her shoulders upon hearing the blonde's firm denial. "It would explain an awful lot if you had. The others have even concieved a name for her... **Amber**."

" **Amber**?!" Chloe wondered sometimes about how delusional her peers really were. "Where do you people come up with this stuff? Online? I mean, really..."

"Well, I guess that's a firm 'no' on that one, then..." Alya spoke into her phone once more. "Still, that doesn't answer why you've suddenly taken to attending classes looking like a scarecrow, and falling out with your only two friends. _Come on Chloe,_ you can trust me. I promise any information you share today will be just between us, and a few carefully selected paying subscribers..."

"Cut the baloney, Alya. I know how the media works. My Daddykins has had more than a few run-ins with the press in the past, and you can't believe a word they say." Chloe was not impressed at all by Alya's fake sympathy act. "Besides, you're the _last_ person I'd expect to give me a fair hearing. You hate my guts. Are you going to deny _that_ , Miss Truth-In-Journalism?"

Realising that the heiress had called her bluff and successfully painted her as somewhat of a hypocrite, Alya swiftly paused her recording app. What she had to say was strictly off-record. "Can you blame me? Every day, you bully the people I care about, _especially_ my best friend. Nearly everyone in the class has been akumatised thanks to you at some stage. Sure, it makes for a good scoop, but I'd rather have no exclusives at all if it meant a few days of peace from your tyranny. Do you have any idea the amount of damage you cause, when you're so mean and selfish to everyone...?"

What stopped Alya for a moment in the middle of her tirade wasn't a cutting remark or a nasty insult from Chloe, but rather the heiress's face _. Is... she actually listening?_ The reporter wondered, noting the usually abrasive blonde's complete silence, coupled with her ashen face. _Well, if that is the case, time to take advantage of this rare opportunity_. She took a deep breath, and prepared to deliver a speech straight from the heart.

"When you almost got me suspended from school for a week, do you have any idea how upset I was? Before I was transformed into Lady Wi-Fi, I almost did something I haven't since the death of my father: I _cried_. And, for what? Taking a picture of the inside of your locker? How does that constitute breaking and entering?! It was yet _another_ example of Little Miss Spoiled Brat pushing her weight around, for a totally unjustified punishment. I can't believe I ever thought you were Ladybug! What on _Earth_ was I thinking..."

" _I know... I know..._ " Chloe's response was merely two words repeated over and over again, and she may have been stating them as a mantra to keep Alya's home truths out of her head.

Nevertheless, the lack of any name-calling or aggression from her interviewee was still a major surprise to Alya, who much to her chagrin, was began to feel some non-reporter related concern for the reticient blonde. "Chloe... _are you okay_?"

"No, I'm _not_..." she almost laughed out loud at how easy the answer to that question was. "Look, just ask your dumb questions again already, okay? I've already sunk so low... it would be impossible for me to sink any lower."

Upon hearing this rather tragic confession, Alya scrutinised the blonde carefully, almost as if she was searching for any sign of a trick, or other indications of duplicity. Apparently, she didn't find any, because the next thing Chloe knew was seeing the phone put away, and Alya was giving her a half-smile from across the table.

"W-what's going on?" Chloe was understandably quite perplexed. She had been expecting the third degree from Alya, and in her current fragile state, would probably have answered any searching question, no matter how personal. She could have been _ruined_.

"Let's just say, _unlike you_ , I have a conscience..." Alya's comment may have sounded like she insulted the blonde, but there was no real malice there. "I can tell you're in pretty bad shape now, for whatever reason. It would be unfair for me to take advantage of that, and get you to reveal things that you wouldn't normally tell me. If you're up for another interview when you feel better, that's fine. But I won't stoop to the level of some of those tabloids your Dad seems to have had bad experiences with, just to win my first Pulitzer."

" _A-Alya_..." Chloe couldn't believe a how much gratitude she felt for the girl sitting in front of her. She might be her worst enemy's best friend, and be second only to Max in the Dupont geek factor, but she really felt that she owed the reporter one. Or several, definitely.

"Hey, don't get all emotional on me..." Alya began to look slightly uncomfortable, as she saw a few tears start to develop in the heiress's eyes. "It's so _totally_ not you. I would have done the same for anyone, and don't think this changes anything between us. I still think you're 'the worst' for what you've put us all through the last year. Whatever you're going through, doesn't justify all the horrible things you've done..."

 _"Yeah, whatever..."_ Chloe tried to brush off Alya's words with her innate sense of smug superiority, but for some reason, today she had no defense against them, and they stung. _Badly._ She suddenly felt a strange obligation to give something back to the reporter... to make this awful churning in the pit of her stomach go away. _But what could she possibly_...

"Anyway, if you want..." Alya spoke, while Chloe was brainstorming madly. "I can just sit here quietly and do my coursework for the rest of our session. If I finish it now, maybe I can actually spend some time with my Mom when she finishes work late, as opposed to just kissing her goodnight before... _oops_ , why am I telling you this? It's almost like we were becoming friends! Yeah, like _that's_ ever going to happen! I'll have to tell Mari about this later, she'll get a real kick out of it!"

Alya let out a small chuckle, but one that left a giant impression on Chloe's suddenly beating heart. She was even _more_ determined now, to find a way to make things up to the reporter. She racked her brain desperately for a way to alleviate this terribly unfamiliar feeling of guilt that hung around her neck like a noose. _What to do, what to do_...

Suddenly, it all became clear, and Chloe smiled broadly for virtually the first time that day. "Alya, your mother works at my Daddy's hotel as head chef, does she not?"

Surprised at the heiress's jovial tone, Alya looked up from her textbook to regard her questioner with interest. "You _know_ she does, but what about it?"

"First of all, you should know... her puff pastry is the **best**!" The compliment just spilled out. Chloe didn't mean to say it, Alya couldn't believe she'd heard it, but there it was.

The reporter was so shocked she dropped her pencil so it snapped in two on the floor, as Chloe blushed a little while attempting to compose herself. "A-anyway, I was just thinking. It sounds like you don't get to spend a lot of time with her, so how about I have a word in my Daddy's ear, and arrange for her to have a few weeks off, with full pay? Is there anything you've wanted to do with her, but never had the chance?"

Somehow, in her confounded state, Alya managed to respond. "W-we've been meaning to take a trip to Martinique, where my father was born, for quite a while, but never had the chance. T-the money's there, but we've both been so busy..."

"No trouble at all!" Chloe's warm grin continued to beguile Alya, who began to think she was in a remake of The Twilight Zone. "I'll talk to him first thing after I get home from school today. I'm pretty sure I can sort it out for you, I can be _very_ persuasive with him when I want to be..."

" _Why_ are you doing this?" Alya's initial amazement was now being replaced by mild skepticism, as her natural reporter's instinct began to kick in. "What do you have to gain from it? There's bound to be some ulterior motive, it's _impossible_ for a person as self-centred as you to go from so absorbed, to completely generous. There must be an angle somewhere I haven't seen..."

Chloe sighed in frustration. She could understand Alya's trepidation perfectly, considering all the evidence of her past behaviour. She could barely believe how altruistic she was being herself. "B-because, I know what it's like to have a parent you love, t-that you hardly ever see." She found herself gently sobbing all of a sudden. "I-I lost my Mommy a while ago, a-and my Daddy is always busy. S-so, if I can help someone else in a similar situation, I-I want to take that chance..."

All of Alya's doubts and cynicism faded in an instant upon hearing those heartfelt words and noticing Chloe's teary reaction to them, and the reporter found herself doing something she thought she never would: _Embracing_ Chloe Bourgeois, the scourge of the school, the bane of her life for so, so, long, in a warm hug.

" _Thank you_..." she whispered into the heiress's ear.

"Hey, anything for a fellow Ladybug fan..." Chloe laughed, feeling an unexpected sense of joy. _Who thought, that giving something away for nothing, could feel so good?_

They held each other for a few more seconds, before Alya pulled away and regarded the blonde with interest. "I've got another question for you... and this one is _strictly_ off the record..."

" **Oh, no**..." Chloe grunted in annoyance. She knew this was too good to be true.

"No, no... it's nothing bad..." Alya put her hands up to reassure the heiress. "I just gotta know... why can't you be this cool _all_ the time ? I mean, you'd have so many more friends... even Marinette might start to like you..."

"Ugh, don't even _mention_ that name... " Despite her feelings towards Alya thawing considerably, she was a long way from being on good terms with the reporter's bestie. "It's a long and complicated tale, that I'd rather not get into now. Can't we just change the subject?"

"Oh, okay..." Alya had no idea how deep the animosity between the two ran over the years, and she didn't think she was going to find that out today. "So, anyway. Tell me a bit about yourself. I mean, I already _know_ you're a stuck-up, spoiled little brat. But why don't you try and convince me there's _more_ to you than that? I'd say you've made a pretty good start, but I'd say there was still plenty of room for improvement..."

Her glowing smile continuing to light up the room, Chloe sat down to talk to the intrepid reporter for a strictly _informal_ chat...

And, completely unintentionally, made her first real friend for a _long_ time...

As well as another tick in Zzubo's little notepad.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is released early to celebrate CHLOE'S ascention to becoming the holder of the Bee Miraculous... and I won't hear a word of anyone who disagrees! :)


	31. Day 3 Part 6

By the end of their session together, Chloe's formerly negative perception of Alya had well and truly been blown apart. The 'geekish' girl she'd despised for so just by mere proximity to her age-old foe Marinette, had become the most unlikely of friends.

Just by chatting for a little over an hour, it was clear how much the two females had in common. Both were sassy, strong-minded girls who loved superheroes and social media, plus there was the whole 'single parent syndrome' thing going on.

All this would never have been possible, if it wasn't for the undesired intervention of one pesky little kwami, who forced the heiress to broaden her horizons and engage with people she'd formerly stuck her nose up at. _I owe Zzubo that much, I suppose_ , the blonde conceded in her mind, _but I'm_ _ **far**_ _less likely to forgive her for taking away my entire wardrobe and my poor, poor phone_...

Nevertheless, what was done, was done. Like it or not, Chloe had formed an extremely strong bond with Alya, and even though the heiress knew that this would make things extremely awkward regarding Marinette, it was something she was just going to have to work around.

She _liked_ Alya. She wanted to _spend time_ with Alya. And no pugnacious pig-tailed pipsqueak was going to stop her from doing that.

Alya though, had a concern of her own. "Listen..." she'd told Chloe, while holding both of the blonde's hands and staring at her with the utmost seriousness. " It's cool that we've gotten to know each other properly now, and I've actually discovered you have a soul beneath those countless layers of make-up you used to wear, but there's a small problem..."

 _Oh no, here we go_ , Chloe internally sighed, thinking she knew exactly what prevailing issue would be raised next. "Listen, if it's about Maritrash, I regret to say there's no chance of us _ever_ getting along. One day, I'll tell you the whole sorry saga, but for now I'd like you to accept my wishes, and not try to put pressure on me..."

" **What**?" Alya looked confused for a moment, before understanding reached her eyes. "No, no. That's not it at all. Obviously Mari will be surprised at us becoming friends and junk, but knowing her as I do, I think she'll be fine with it. Also, I'm not going to _force_ you to hang out with her, after all, we're entitled to pick who we socialise with. It's something else..."

"Oh?" Chloe looked at the reporter with a raised eyebrow, wondering what could be bothering her.

"I don't _generally_ like being around bullies..." Alya's face seemed resolute, and she gripped the heiress's palms tighter.

"What?" Chloe's heart sank for a moment, when she realised who was being referenced. "Is that all? Well, you don't have to worry about me picking on you anymore. I would _never_ do that to my friends..."

"Oh _yeah_? I saw the way you treated Sabrina..." Alya scowled, trying to get through to the blonde. "And I can tell you right now, you won't get away with that kind of crud with me! Either we're equal partners in this friendship, or you can just forget it!"

" **Fine, fine**..." Chloe rolled her eyes at this kind-of threat, before deciding to make a confession. "But you'll have to help me, because I'm not sure how..."

Like someone popping a bubble, all of Alya's silent anger died upon hearing that. "Oh, Chloe..." the reporter said, smiling sadly. "Is that _really_ true? You've never learned how to be nice to another person, so they'd like you in return?"

"W-well, there was Adrien, but that was a long time ago, when my mother was s-still..." Chloe stammered, fidgeting in her seat. She wasn't used to being this open, but for some reason she felt she could tell Alya anything. _Maybe that's what Maritrash sees in her_ , she pondered to herself.

"That's _so_ sad, Chloe..." Alya looked morose for a moment, before a look of determination lit up her face. "... And we're going to do something about it! Starting from today, I'm going to be your official tutor in how to treat others! I know exactly what your first step is going to be. too..."

"W-wait just a minute..." Chloe felt things were moving a bit too fast. "You can't just..."

"You won't bully anyone else, anymore!" Ignoring the blonde's hesitancy, she took away one of her hands from Chloe's own, to waggle a finger in the heiress's face. "You don't have to _like_ them, but the least you can do is be civil. Would you be willing to try doing that, for me?"

"For _you_?" Chloe realised that if she said no, it might wreck the budding new friendship she'd formed with the reporter, and that was the _last_ thing she wanted. Plus, considering her current circumstances, she was in no fit state to lord it over anyone else regardless. "...Okay, I'll give it a try, I _suppose_. It's gonna be hard, though..."

"Remember, as a journalist, I have eyes and ears _everywhere_ , so if you're lying to me, I'll find out about it..." Alya warned her new friend, unintentionally sounding like a certain dictative bee kwami in the process. "Also, by everyone, I _mean_ everyone..."

Chloe suddenly snapped to attention, her eyes wide open and her mouth agape. " **Even**...?"

Alya nodded, smirking from ear to ear. "Yep, _even_ Marinette, and don't call her 'Maritrash' from now on, either. That's a dealbreaker. Do we have an agreement, Ms Bourgeois?"

Chloe was desperate to say 'no', but unlike the previous day with Sabrina's ultimatum, there was no hesitation this time in accepting the reporter's terms.

The fact was, she _needed_ Alya around. Not only were the pair getting along like a house on fire, the heiress's circle of friends had now diminished to a magical bug and her own father, so she couldn't exactly afford to be too picky.

"Oh, _all right_..." Chloe went to shake Alya's hand, as befits a formal business agreement.

"Er... what are you doing?" Alya glanced down at Chloe's outstretched palm, then back at the blonde herself.

"Well, now that we've reached a common understanding..." the heiress explained. "This is how we seal the deal. My Daddy taught me that..."

Chloe was not prepared for the uproarious laughter emitted by Alya at that stage, watching on in bemusement at the reporter holding her sides with undisguised merriment.

When the hysteria faded about a minute later, Chloe regarded Alya with annoyance and a little disdain. "What was all _that_ in aid of?"

"Oh, Chloe..." Alya broadly grinned, wiping a stray tear away. "You have _so_ much to learn. Fortunately, you have an excellent teacher right here. Come over here, I'll demonstrate. Think of this as your first lesson. This is how _true_ friends react when they agree on something important..."

With that cryptic remark, Chloe found herself firmly locked in a bear hug that nearly took the wind out of her sails. The heiress's eyes darted around in confusion for a moment, but she soon eased into the embrace and returned it, surprised at how comfortable she felt.

 _Wow_... She thought happily, as Alya's curly hair tickled her nose. _If the men in suits at my Daddy's boring meetings did more of this, maybe they wouldn't look so cross all the time..."_

...

So it was, when the allotted ninety minutes was concluded, the entire class took their noses out of their geography books to stare in amazement at the former foes, now close friends, strolling inside hand in hand.

Even Miss Bustier almost fell off her chair at the sight of the girls getting on so well, her plan seemingly working beyond her wildest expectations. Fortunately, she managed to compose herself, even if inside she was dancing with joy.

"S-sit down ladies, and we'll see who's next on the agenda for Chloe..." The educator addressed the two new arrivals as they seperated, both giving each other a wink and a wave as they made their way to their usual seating assignments.

As expected, Marinette was quite shocked when she saw how easily her bestie and her worst enemy were interacted, but after Alya had a little word in her ear to explain things, it was like she couldn't have been happier. She even looked pleasantly over in Chloe's general direction, with Adrien, who had also been eavesdropping, giving the heiress a thumbs up.

Needless to say, both actions were treated with callous scorn by Chloe, who simply _humphed_ and turned around to face Sabrina, who had an odd look on her face. The redhead was glancing back and forth between the heiress and Alya, with an expression that was a mixture of stupefaction, consternation and... _jealousy_?

Sabrina looked like she wanted to say something to accompany her piercing glares, but before she could utter a syllable...

 **"Lila**!" Came the sudden call from Miss Bustier.

 _Uh Oh..._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A lil update for y'all, before some more major drama goes down. Hope you enjoyed the calm before the storm... ;)


	32. Day 3 Part 7

Chloe staggered into the girl's bathroom deliriously, completely unprepared for her upcoming encounter with arguably College Dupont's sneakiest, most devious student. _Perhaps splashing cold water onto my face will prepare me for the arduous task that lays ahead,_ she pondered nervously, while making her way over to the nearest sink.

She never got the chance to test her theory out, though. The heiress had barely taken one step forward before an ecstatic Zzubo flew out from inside her bag, and launched herself at Chloe's stunned visage .

"Oh, I'm _so_ proud of you!" The kwami started making a real fuss of the blonde, hugging her tightly, nuzzling her cheek and even tickling under her neck with it's antenna. "You've began to admit your mistakes. You're feeling guilty for the things you did in the past. You're thinking about others, besides yourself. Best of all, you're made your first friend in who knows how long! Your progress from the selfish, spoiled girl I knew this time yesterday is _astounding_..."

" **Hey**..." Chloe snarled with little intent. "Get off me! Don't you think you've been overdoing this touchy-feely nonsense lately? I'm _not_ your personal teddy bear, you know..."

Chloe may have been weakly protesting the kwami's impromptu displays of affection, but the fact was... she was _loving_ them. She felt wanted, cared for, appreciated... emotions that she rarely experienced at home from her often absentee father. As an added bonus, the blissful hums and buzzes emitted from the bee creature were certainly far more effective at soothing her shattered nerves than a freezing dose of H2o would ever have been.

Zzubo wasn't fooled by her false bravado, either. "I can hug my child whenever I want..." she smiled, burrowing herself in Chloe's forehead. "And right now, I'd say you deserve an extra _special_ dose of attention. Get used to it. I know you're enjoying it too. Now, where was I..."

The bee kwami continued her heedless embrace of Chloe's facial area, and the heiress knew from bitter experience there was no removing the creature once she'd started her caress. So, with an unspoken _what the heck,_ she found herself clutching Zzubo close, all false pretenses of her not relishing this tightest of clinches completely gone.

"Now, _that's_ more like it..." Chloe thought she heard a pleased whisper emanate from between her crossed arms, but she was so immersed in sensation heaven at this point that it could have just been in her imagination.

All of her latent worries and anger at what had transpired that morning simply melted away, as the combination of warm fuzziness in her clutches and comforting noises in her ear soothed the blonde into a walking trance. Five minutes of meditative nirvana passed, before suddenly...

 **KNOCK KNOCK**..."Can I come in, or are you stinking up the joint? Let me know, so I can cover my nose with my sleeve, please."

 _Oh no_! Chloe had been so lost in the moment, or rather three hundred of them, that she'd completely forgotten about promising to meet Lila in the bathroom during lunch break just as the bell rang, to start their time together. The Italian hadn't said very much, only mentioning the arrangements with her usual smug smirk, before disappearing to 'prepare' for the session.

Now, she was caught out with her kwami in a deep hug, only an open door away from having her deepest, darkest secret revealed. Well, apart from her smelly feet of course, but that was another embarrassing headline in the making.

Daddikins would absolutely _castigate_ her if she bought any more shame to the Bourgeois family name this week, so she'd have to nip this potential scandal in the bud as promptly as possible.

"Get back in your bag, quickly..." Chloe hissed at Zzubo without looking at her, giving the bee creature a slight nudge away as if to encourage her to get out of sight immediately.

Zzubo glanced down at the open hold-all in confusion, and then back up at Chloe with a stern expression. "Aren't we forgetting something, Chloe Bourgeois- **Marigold**?"

Chloe was nonplussed for a second, before saying what she thought the kwami wanted to hear. "Oh, sorry. Would you _please_ get into your bag now, Zzubo? Is that better? Do my good manners pass the grade, now? Also, what's with the 'marigold' at the end of my name...?"

"That _is_ your new name now, Chloe..." Zzubo hovered a few inches away from the tip of the heiress's nose, addressing her seriously. "As I've officially adopted you, I've decided to give you another term to add your usual title. I've always loved flowers, especially marigolds, the way they come into bloom with their yellow petals, and all. I've also noticed you like wearing yellow, you have yellow-ish hair, and you're only just starting to bloom yourself, so that's what I'm going to call you from now on. Hope you like it!"

The newly christened Bourgeois-Marigold blushed slightly upon hearing this, and proffered a slightly hesitant objection. " B-but, you _can't_ do that! You're just a... I mean, you're _important_ , but you're not a... and Marigold, sounds _way_ too similar to Marinett..."

"It doesn't matter..." Zzubo shrugged her shoulders. "That's what you're going to be known as from now on. I'm sure you'll eventually grow to love it, it's such a pretty name! By the way, as nice as it was you demonstrated proper etiquette in the way you addressed me earlier, the main reasons I stopped you from forcing me into that bag were nothing to do with your lack of decorum..."

"Is that so..." Chloe was beginning to feel worn out by this stage. "Just tell me what the problems were, and I won't do them again..."

"Well, for one..." Zzubo flew closer to the heiress's face to stare directly into her eyes. "You forgot, I'm your main caregiver now, so _I_ make the rules about where I go and what I do. Next, I had something to say regarding your imminent meeting with Miss Rossi..."

"And, what might that be, then?" Chloe inquired, wanting to just get it over and done with.

"Whatever she says or does to you..." Zzubo told the blonde in a pleasant but frank tone, ruffling her hair affectionately with one hairy arm. " _Don't_ rise to the bait. You know you're better than that now, so try and be as cordial as you can, even though I know it'll be difficult. I know that type, and she's _not_ worth the trouble, believe me. Do you think you can do that for me, my child?"

Chloe wasn't sure how to respond to Zzubo's latest dose of 'parenting', so she took to gazing down at the newly mopped floor in a sulk. Truth be told, she had been looking forward to taking out some of her underlying frustrations on Lila, thinking it would be the one of the few windows of opportunity she'd have to insult someone mercilessly, and get away with it...

But, _nope_. In her neverending quest to turn her into a flawless superhero, Zzubo was cracking down _hard_ on every aspect of the heiress's previous deviant behaviour, including her smart mouth. Between that uncompromising insectoid, and her new friend Alya watching her every step, it seemed the chance of future shenanigans was slim-to-none. _Maybe this_ _ **is**_ _a totally fresh start for me_ , she realised, _whether I like it or not_...

Chloe's tangled thought process was abruptly interrupted by Zzubo gently lifting up her chin. "So, have you decided to heed my advice, and be the better girl by not rising to her taunting and mockery?" the kwami asked, those kind yet steely veiny orange eyes boring into hers.

"Yes, yes... if you say so mothe... _I mean_ , Zzubo." Chloe covered her mouth at her sudden verbal faux pas, but the most disturbing thing was... she had _meant_ it.

"Thank you, my dear... I _knew_ you wouldn't let me down!" Zzubo grinned broadly at both the acceptance of her wishes, and the blonde's amusing slip of the tongue. "And, if you can pull this off, also considering the excellent progress you've made so far today, I might have a little surprise for you later on if you continue to behave yourself..."

Chloe was instantly abuzz after hearing that last part, and grabbed hold of the kwami with eager hands. " **What is it**?!" She shrieked, unable to contain her excitement. "Can I have my clothes back, all my stuff... or, am I almost ready to become a superhero?!"

" _Whoa there_ , Miss Bourgeois-Marigold, curb your enthusiasm..." Zzubo passed through the hands of the almost hysterical girl, to levitate just over her head. "You'll have to wait and see. In the meantime, I better make myself scarce, Lila sounds like she's about ready to smash the door down in her impatience. Good luck, and please remember what I told you. I know you will."

With that final reminder, the magical bee gave her surprised charge a quick final hug and even a little kiss on the cheek, before nestling back into the heiress's bag on her own accord.

Slightly taken aback at the magical tingle a kwami's lips leave behind, Chloe retrieved her hold-all (she wasn't going to leave it unattended around Lila, not after the last time ) before having one last cursory glance in the mirror at her appearance.

 _Strange_ , she thought to herself, noting her straggly bunches of hair and common clothing _, if I'd seen this reflection yesterday, I probably would've had a heart attack. Now... I just feel mildly annoyed. Well, a little annoyed. Anyway, if I can survive a morning looking like a peasant, I'm sure a ninety minute long session with Lila should be a cakewalk. Bring it on..._

Regardless, the blonde had no choice in the matter. It was time to take her lumps, and live with the consequences. She went to stand a few yards from the door, which had been pounding like a pnematic drill for a while now, and said one simple word. "Come!"

It was a good job Chloe had possessed the foresight to keep her distance, because the door was vigourously swung into the wall a second later. The heiress practically felt the air in front of her being cut in half, as it swished by her delicate nose.

Behind it all of course, was one Lila Rossi, hands on hips, sneering face aimed directly at her, toes tapping impertinently on the floor.

"At _last_..." She exclaimed in frustration, before roughly pushing past Chloe and making her way to the centre of the bathroom. "Alright, who were you talking to?"

"I-I have no idea what you're on about..." Panic began to set into Chloe's gut, as she realised she may have been speaking a little _too_ loudly to bluff this one out.

"Don't give me that rot, you're nowhere _near_ as good a liar as me..." Lila continued to scan the facilities, even checking under each cubicle in her intensive search. "I heard two voices in here. I couldn't tell what you were saying, but I must say, I am intrigued. Now, who could your little mystery guest _bee_?"

Upon hearing that final word, Chloe visibly stiffened, and she even heard Zzubo give a slight gulp inside her bag. _Surely Lila can't have figured out... Oh no..._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yup, another little cliffhanger, dang I'm good at those aren't I? As to what'll happen next... well, you'll have to wait and see, wontcha? ;)


	33. Day 3 Part 8

Chloe instantly froze where she stood, Lila's words filling her with dread at what was bound to follow. _She'll tell everyone_ , the blonde reasonably surmised in her head, _and things'll never be the same again. They'll capture Zzubo, I'll be treated like a freak, my father will disown me, Marinette and my two ex-friends will have something else to mock me over... just when things were starting to look up..._

She could hardly look her interrogator in the eye, so anxious and mixed-up were her thoughts. The heiress was sure Zzubo was just as worried inside the little bag she now held protectively at her side. Other extreme ideas starting popping into Chloe's head, like distracting Lila long enough so her kwami could make a break for it, or making out she should be punished alone for hiding the existence of an 'alien' creature from the authorities... _Hang on, since when did I become so selfless_?

Chloe's soliloquising over her newfound benevolence was going to have to wait, though. Lila was about to speak again, although by now she had her back turned to the blonde, her words were as clear as a bell, and confirmed all of the heiress's worst fears.

"Here, Ms Bee. I have some lovely, moist honey for you. If you show yourself now, I promise not to put you back in the hive with the drones. Don't worry, I won't use my smoke mask this time. I just want to be your special little friend, like Chloe is. Not that I'm anything like as **lonely** and **pathetic** as she is..."

At this point, Lila could hold in her aching mirth no longer. She clutched her sides, while exuding the most scornful of extended laughs, prompting Chloe's expression to turn from one of outright stress to total confusion.

 _Lila obviously knows Zzubo is alive_ , she pondered to herself, _based on what she's already told me, so why isn't she inquisitive about the existence of a so-called mythical creature? Why doesn't she seem more surprised? When is she going to faint, like I did? Don't tell me she's tougher than I am..._

Meanwhile, Lila continued chattering on heedlessly, her words dripping with condescending bile."... I thought it was pitiful enough that you were talking to cuddly toys at your age, now you're actually giving them individual _personalities_ , too? To the extent that you're even performing their _voiceovers_ , as if they're communicating with your sorry self?! This isn't a cartoon, you know. Just when I thought you couldn't get any sadder, you go and prove me wrong once again. Very impressive. Still, I'm not complaining. After all, if gives me even _more_ leverage to get what I desire..."

Suddenly, Lila's contemptuous utterings began to blur together into a jumbled mass, as Chloe took full stock of what the Italian had just told her. _Wait a second, she still thinks that Zzubo is a... which means that... we're going to be fine..._

The feeling of relief was so palpable for the blonde, her face lit up with the most gleaming of smiles, as she glanced down at her holdall, now positive that both her and her precious kwami were in the clear. For now.

" **Hello**... _hello_?" Somewhere, maybe on another planet, Chloe felt herself being shaken. But, no, it was still Earth, and the heiress finally snapped back to reality as a bemused Lila stood face-to-face with her, hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Gosh, you're a weird one, looking so happy when I'm about to take you for everything you've got..." Lila sighed, withdrawing her arms and shaking her head. "Who'd have thought lack of parental attention would have turned you into such a certifiable nutcase? It never did me any harm, anyway. I just invented my _own_ life when my father was never around to care for me, and when I saw that other people believed whatever far-fetched scenarios I invented, that's when I knew I had a gift. What a shame you don't possess my imagination, perhaps you wouldn't have to resort to breathing life into cuddly animals in order to stave off maddening isolation..."

" _Excuse me_ , but what business is it of yours what I do with my spare time, when my Daddy is working hard for the good of this city?" Chloe could only tolerate so much verbal abuse despite her earlier promise to Zzubo, and was about ready to retaliate. "As the mayor's daughter, I'm free to do whatever I please. Do you honestly think I give a hoot about what a _fake_ , wannabe superhero like you thinks of me? Someone so desperate to get a boy's attention, you end up getting akumatised and turned into a giant flying fox so you can get her claws on him? I'd say that was pretty tragic, myself..."

" **Ha**! Look who's talking..." Lila wasn't bothered at all by Chloe's accusatory speech, and instead came back with even more ammunition. "Before you had your humilating little public breakdown the other day, you couldn't keep your mitts off your darling 'Adrikins'. Also, don't think I haven't heard all those stories about how you transformed into a cheap copy of Ladybug, such was your blind devotion to that spotted freak. To think, before I came to this stupid school, I had a little respect for you..."

Lila's sort-of compliment temporarily blindsided Chloe, and the blonde blinked with bewilderment for a moment. " **What**?"

"I'd heard some pretty good stuff about this 'inspiring' girl from previous students of the college." Lila gazed Chloe up and down with undisguised disdain. "That you were an expert at manipulating other people like I am, and always got your way, also like yours truly. Exactly the type of person I could've become partners in crime with. We could've run this place together, if it didn't just all turn out to be misinformation..."

Chloe continued to listen gobsmacked to Lila's tirade, as the Italian laid out the case against her. "...Unfortunately, the reality turned out to be somewhat short of my expectations, as rather than relying on your wits to receive what you desire, all you have to do is make a phone call to Dada and it's laid out for you on a silver platter. Not that there's anything _wrong_ with that, but hardly the kind of 'skill' worthy of commanding my respect, is it? By the way, where _is_ your mobile? Usually, you have it glued to your ear, but I haven't seen you holding it all day. What with that, and your new dress sense, _or lack thereof_ , you really are a mystery wrapped in an enigma these days, Miss Bourgeois... "

Chloe didn't quite know how to reply to that, without revealing her innermost secrets. The best she could do was narrow her eyes and growl in a threatening tone " **Why** , _you_... I'll... I'll..."

"Do what, ring your father and have me arrested for making pithy observations about his Little Princess?" Lila used the back of her hand to hide an arrogant titter. "Reverting to default settings already I see, and I'm shaking in my boots. If you ever do track down your missing phone though, you're more than welcome to try that. I have a rather amusing yarn to spin to everyone later myself, about a stuck-up aristocrat who thinks she holds the world on a silver string, caught playing with toys that she gives names to... ' _Zzubo_ ', was it? You'll have to properly introduce us sometime, I'll bring a bottle of white wine and crackers to the social occasion of the season! Not to mention, you even give them silly voices as if they're talking back. I wonder how that'll look for the good mayor in the centre pages of Society Weekly. Won't he be pleased, that he's so closely related to someone on the brink of insanity..."

A cold shiver ran down Chloe's spine at what was being implied by the unscrupulous little minx. Even if Lila hadn't quite figured out the real truth about Zzubo, it could still cause her and Daddykins heaps of embarrassment if word got out regarding her childish conversations with the kwami. Also, there was a small chance that Hawkmouth or whatever his name is might latch onto the rumour as fact, and attempt to prise the bee creature away. That was the _last_ thing she needed at this tenuous moment in her life. It might possibly destroy her, to lose such a loving presence...

"What do you..." Chloe's shoulders sagged in defeat. She usually hated to show any sign of weakness, but in order to protect herself and Zzubo, she really had little option but to sample some humble pie and accept the strict terms the ruthless Italian would inevitably throw her way. "... want?"

Lila looked momentarily surprised at how quickly her prime target had caved in, before a smug leer began to decorate her sly features. "Giving up already, eh? Not even going to try and talk your way out of it, I see. Good to see you know who the master is. I suppose to you upper crust types, reputation is everything. Well, seeing as how you're being so straightforward with me, I guess I'll return the compliment. I want to be your new best friend. Bet you feel honoured, don't you? Well, you should."

Chloe thought she'd misheard the Italian. Whatever the heiress had expected her to demand, it certainly wasn't that. "P-pardon?" The blonde stammered, trying to pick the wax out of her ears, as if Zzubo didn't do a thorough enough job of cleaning them earlier.

"Oh, don't get me wrong... I can't _stand_ you." Lila bluntly stated, with a pronounced sniff. "Our so-called friendship will be for appearances only. But just think about all you can do for me, in that time! 'Lend' me all the money I want. Give me some of those fabulous outfits that you don't seem so inclined to wear anymore. Invite me to those fantastic parties I've heard so much about, so I can hook up with all the cute boys there, including a certain hunky model that you've apparently given up on, but I _certainly_ haven't. Just think of it as a partnership of convenience. Who knows, maybe somewhere along the way, you may learn a few tips from me about what it takes to be a **proper** 'mean girl'..."

"Great, I _can't_ wait..." Chloe remarked sarcastically, already not looking forward to what Zzubo had to say about all this later on.

"Oh don't be like that, Chloe..." Lila suddenly took hold of the heiress's left palm, and began to lead her outside. "You should be grateful. I'm a huge step up from that worthless nerd you used to hang around with, and several miles ahead of that dumb reporter you befriended this morning. By the way, I'll let you keep her on, just to show there are no hard feelings. Don't want you going _totally_ cray-cray due to lack of companionship now, do we? After all, who's going to escort me to all the gala events, if you're locked in a padded cell? Just as long as you remember who your _best_ friend in the whole wide world is now, of course. Next, I thought we could iron out the details over lunch... Wait, you _did_ wash your hands, didn't you...?"

As Lila continued to natter on, Chloe couldn't help but marvel at the rate she was fostering new relationships. Two in one morning, surely some kind of record for her.

Of course, some were more welcome than others.

AUTHORS NOTE: Aanndd that's a wrap for this part. Just to let you all know, I NEVER suffer from writer's block... I already have the next few chapters mapped out in my head.

Of course, when I can be bothered to type/ edit them is another matter entirely... ;)


	34. Day 3 Part 9

Chloe slumped back in her chair inside the classroom, after what could possibly be described as the longest and most exhausting lunch period of her entire life.

A lot of the blonde's malaise could be traced back to her undesired dining companion earlier, who first of all ordered the most expensive item on the menu (at the heiress's expense, naturally) and proceeded to waffle on endlessly while chewing, about everything Chloe could do for her in their new not-exactly-mutually-beneficial relationship.

The noisy eater was of course, Lila Rossi, and in between mouthfuls of spaghetti and meatballs, she ruthlessly laid out a unnegotiable pitch for Chloe to adapt to, which involved copious donations to her private fund, a free clothes-hire service comprising the blonde's formerly well-stocked wardrobe and personalised invitations to _all_ the top soirees that the Italian wouldn't usually dream of being asked to attend.

Lila might have been surprised by how much she was able to exact from her new reluctant 'best friend', just to preserve the secret regarding Chloe's love of holding a two-way conversation with a cuddly toy, but the reality of the situation wasn't quite so simple.

Not only was the 'cuddly toy' a very much alive kwami, but if Hawkmoth got a whiff that one of the Miraculous he so desperately coveted might belong to Chloe, not only would he pull out all the stops to obtain it from her, but the lives of the heiress and her father might be in jeopardy, too.

So, she had little choice in the matter, but to play the part of Lila's willing stooge for now. Just like Sabrina used to be, although the rich irony escaped Chloe entirely for now.

It was while she was being bombarded by tiny pieces of chewed-up meat and stringy pasta that projected themselves from Lila's mouth, during the blackmail presentation (which was so professionally done, the blonde couldn't help but think she'd done this sort of thing before) that Chloe found herself glancing round the dining room, mostly out of sheer boredom.

The majority of the diners were too immersed in their peasant dishes to pay any attention to Lila's impression of a pig sty during feeding time, and Chloe's dainty sipping of a cup of honey tea. Some students however, still coming to terms with the heiress's _far_ less flashy fashion ensemble and _much_ quieter demeanor, found themselves glancing over in astonishment, with even an occasional eye rub thrown in for good measure.

 _After this humbling week_ , Chloe thought ruefully, _I'll never want to hog the limelight again. Miss Fades-Into-The-Crowd, is what I'll be known as from now on._

One of the tables where the majority of the more positive attention originated from was where Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino sat together, as they usually did. Previously, Adrien would've been the only member there to look Chloe's way, either to nod a silent greeting or to make sure she was staying out of mischief. Mostly, the latter.

This time though, things were _very_ different. Now that Chloe and Alya were on much better terms, the blonde found herself being smiled at and waved to by the blogger, who even gestured at one stage that her and Lila should join them, so they could make a sextet.

The heiress shook her head at that kind offer, as in her opinion, no-one else should be subjected to her associate's less-than-stimulating conversation mostly consisting of half-truths, or the fragments of edible missiles fired from her mouth at regular intervals.

There was also the small matter that she couldn't stand at least two of that party, of course. But she chose to not let that prevalence affect her better judgement.

Adrien still seemed as pleased for his old friend though, that raised thumb on his right hand hadn't dropped since he saw Chloe making such a determined effort to intermingle with the rest of the class. Even Nino, who'd must've heard a few good things from his girlfriend about the 'new' Chloe seemed less hostile than usual, even offering her a tentative half-grin during the brief moments they made eye contact.

Marinette, though... she just seemed **weird**. _Well, weirder than usual_ , Chloe smirked to herself. The baker's daughter kept gazing anxiously between Lila and the heiress, before mouthing a few quiet words to Adrien, who seemed to laugh off her concerns.

Her curiousity piqued, Chloe moved her seat forward to try and work out what was being discussed, but it was impossible to hear over the general lunchtime hubbub, and the blonde was no lipreader. The only two words she could interpret were 'bad influence' and shockingly, they seemed to be depicting **Lila** , not her good self. _Huh, maybe the girl with breadcrumbs for brains has more nous than I thought_ , the heiress mused.

It was at this stage the bell had rang, the final scheduled lessons began for the afternoon, and Chloe found herself hit with a large bill for Lila's meal, even though most of it had ended up on her jeans and T-shirt. _Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to wear some scruffy togs today_ , she realised.

"Get used to it..." The Italian had smirked, as Chloe opened her wallet to pay. "It's the first little 'favour' you'll be doing of many for me. In fact, I think I'll preserve this moment in our 'special' new relationship by means of taking a selfie. It'll be amazing to look back at this souvenir in a few short years, when I've worked my way up from exhorting you for spaghetti bolognese to diamond earrings. The more dirt I dig up on the Bourgeois, the more rewards I get along the way, and I accept the challenge with relish. Smile for the camera, doll!"

The picture having been taken, Lila moved away stealthily, a mocking laugh left echoing down the corridor in her wake. Chloe hadn't really felt like grinning for the image oddly enough, the same way Ladybug never looked happy when the heiress had taken selfies of them together. The superhero always seemed to be fed up and uninterested in the pictures afterwards, and... _Oh my gosh, does my idol hate me, like I hate Lila_?

That flash of realisation hit Chloe like a ton of bricks, before a whole range of other obstrusive thoughts struck her on this day of unexpected revelations. _Does she despise me because of my terrible behaviour? After all, I did cause most of the akumas to appear. Was Zzubo right, and I'm mainly responsible for her and Cat Noir's huge workload? Maybe if I was a better person, I might see Ladybug genuinely smile at me. I'd love that so much_...

So deeply entrenched was Chloe in her own mind, she failed to return to the present in time to see the class fill up once again. Only when the teacher began speaking did she snap back to reality, as Miss Bustier did a headcount to make sure everyone was accounted for.

"...Hmm, I see Kim's not back yet from his little sojourn around Paris. Oh well, it's detention if I see him again today. Also, I've noticed Sabrina is missing. That's not like her at all, and the next lesson is her favourite... long division. Chloe, have you got any idea where your best friend is?"

"E-er, she's kinda _not_ my bestie anymore Miss.." Chloe stole a look at the sneaky girl who'd forcibly promoted herself to that esteemed position, receiving a cheeky wink and a smirk in return. "We're sorta seeing new people, broadening our horizons a bit, weighing up our options..."

"Okay, okay... I get the message..." Miss Bustier raised her hands to get the heiress to settle down. "You don't know where she is. That's all I needed to know, Chloe. Though, if I may say on a personal level that I hope you two patch up whatever it is you're going through. Seeing you two drift apart after so many years would be a tragedy. At least, that's what I think."

 _Yeah? Well, I 'think' you should mind your own business, Miss Big Mouth!_ Chloe hit back, but only in her head. The heiress's brain was seemingly the only safe haven these days from her new step-parent Zzubo's hairy arms of discipline, where she could be herself and allow her abrasive views to run riot... _unless, kwami's have the ability to read minds as well. Now, there's a terrifying thought. I'll have to find out if that's true from her later on, not that she'd tell me if it was..._

Meanwhile, Miss Bustier continued on, completely oblivious to her blonde student's negative opinion of her. "Anyway, I think we can honestly call Chloe's programme a roaring success so far, considering how well she and Alya connected earlier, and how nicely Lila was talking with her at lunchtime, too! Let's see if we can keep it going... Ah, yes Juleka! You're next, so stand up, please..."

But the girl with the purple streaks in her hair and uniquely dark fashion statement didn't do as she was told. This was no great surprise, as she was notoriously shy, but considering she was about to spend ninety minutes in the company of the girl who helped shut her out of picture day, turning her into a grotesque replicating clown monster in the process, her reticence was perhaps understandable.

The always sweet Rose, seated nearby, put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but they both knew there was no wriggling out of this one. The whole class had promised to spend time with Chloe that week in return for no homework during the term, and they couldn't renege on their commitment now.

Without a word, Juleka eventually got up, silently thanking Rose for her support, and shuffled her way out of the room, taking as long as possible en route. It was obvious to everyone that Chloe's latest host didn't want to spend one second alone with her, a sentiment plenty of them shared. To the blonde herself, who'd lanquished in the false belief that everyone in the school absolutely adored her for so long, it was a massive wake-up call.

Now she knew the awful truth, that she was about as popular as a virulent case of the headlice, it upset her a _lot_ more than she thought it would. She might have loved nothing more than to dismiss their contempt with a haughty laugh, and say she didn't give a damn about what the poorer margins of society thought of her fine self, but thanks to Zzubo's unwanted help in opening her eyes to her untapped potential, their singular opinions started to matter. A **lot**.

"Be nice to our Juleka..." Miss Bustier whispered a slight warning as Chloe followed the purple haired girl out through the exit. "She's a gentle soul, and doesn't handle pressure very well..."

 _You wouldn't be saying that if you'd seen how she reacted to the Horrificator_... Chloe noted in her mind, before following Juleka in the direction of the Arts and Crafts room.

...

A few minutes after the pair of girls left, just as the rest of the class were getting into the monotony of tedious mathematical equations, Sabrina returned. The redhead quickly poked her head around the corner, sighted that her ex-bestie was nowhere to be seen with relief, before strolling back into the room to take up her assigned seat, next to the empty one.

Her late entry wasn't missed by the teacher, of course. "And where exactly _have_ you been since lunch, Miss Raincomplex?" She inquired, with a raised eyebrow.

Sabrina decided not to contradict the teacher in the mispronounication of her surname. She understood it was a mouthful, and besides, she had much more important things to focus on right now. "Oh, nowhere Miss..." she told the educator, feigning a relaxed smile. "Just dealing with normal, everyday teenage girl problems..."

" **Oh**..." Miss Bustier blushed at the thought of what was being implied there, and decided not to push the matter any further, out of sheer embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Sabrina was sitting down. _Yes, 'teenage girl problems' indeed_ , she thought to herself, a crooked smile present on her face.

...

SPOILERS BELOW

Author's Note: I have a prediction to make. Chloe, as a superhero, isn't going to be called 'Queen Bee' in canon at all... but Bumblebee. I also don't think Alya will be called Vulpina, but something else. My money is on 'Vixen'.

I might be right, I might be wrong. But if I'm correct... you know who you heard it from first... ;)


	35. Intermission : Sabrina Part 1

Sabrina wandered through the empty corridors towards the eating vicinity feeling distinctly low-spirited. All day, she'd been juggling her emotions between wanting to hang out with her new friend Marinette and her posse, or try and reconnect with her former bestie Chloe, despite their acrimonious falling out.

Some would say she was _mad_ , masochistic even, to want to renew their virtually one-sided relationship, where the redhead put in all the work and Chloe reaped all the dividends, but Sabrina couldn't see things that way. Even though she'd committed some truly heinous acts at the behest of her ex-friend in the past, the glasses-wearer was fundamentally a good person who tried to see the best in everyone.

Now that Sabrina had actually grown a backbone to accompany her long-dormant moral compass, she was determined to make the first good deed of her 'fresh start' the redemption of a certain blonde. She'd seen more than enough from Chloe over the ensuing years to know she could change for the better, it was just a case of persuading the heiress to swallow her pride and accept that salient fact.

"Easier said than done...", some might say. "Impossible! **"** , they could add. "She's _crazy_ for even trying." they might whisper afterwards politely, when she was out of earshot.

Sabrina didn't pay no mind to the doubters or naysayers, however. She'd fully pledged herself to this project, and wasn't about to give it up for anything. The pensive girl had already jotted down a long list of things to say to convince Chloe, and it would take more than a dressing-down or an evil glare from the blonde to stop her in her tracks on this occasion. That was the plan, anyway.

Despite trying and failing miserably all morning to connect with the heiress, Sabrina was _sure_ that they could work things out together this lunchtime. She'd confront Chloe in the dining area, where she'd be sure to be eating alone, now that the redhead out of the picture.

True, Chloe had seemed to have formed quite the instant rapport with Alya when the two girls walked into the classroom hand-in-hand earlier after their scheduled meeting, but Sabrina was pretty sure the blogger would be sitting near Marinette as she always did. No matter how cordially the journalist and heiress were getting on, it would be a cold day in hell when Chloe would willingly digest her food a few feet away from her worst enemy.

Regarding Chloe's budding new friendship, Sabrina had some intrusive thoughts that she just couldn't shake, _I should be happy that Chloe is finally opening herself up to the wider world, and attempting to form bonds with people other than just for personal gain..._ The redhead mused, while staring blankly at the tiled ceiling en route _, ..So why did I feel this pang of jealousy, when I saw her and Alya together? Alya is a very nice girl, who might even teach her a few things about how a proper friend should act. That being the case though... I still felt uneasy. Surely I can't be envious, considering everything Chloe's put me through ? If anything, Chloe should be the one begging_ _ **me**_ _to take her back, not the other way around. I'm showing great character in making the first move in restoring our friendship, just as my father told me this morning. I've got nothing to worry about anyway, it's not like Alya's intentionally trying to take my place... right?_

Trying to push aside her anxiety for a moment, Sabrina approached the lunchroom determined to see her self-designated mission through. In addition to her prepared notes, he'd even scribbled down a few phrases on her wrist, like improvised Post-Its she could quote during their sure-to-be-tense meeting. Wonderful, stirring stuff, like how she'd got total faith that Chloe could be a better person if she really tried, that the redhead had missed all of the wonderful times they'd shared previously, that a mutually beneficial relationship would be far more satisfying than one where a single individual took everything... Basically, a complete reinvention from the old status quo. It would be a hard sell indeed, but no-one said this was going to be easy.

Sabrina was ready. She was willing. She was able. _I can do this_. She scanned the lunch room like a hawk for Chloe's new blonde bunches, prepared to deliver the speech of her life...

Alas, what they say about the best laid plans is very true. For, although Sabrina had studied, scrutinised, meditated on and mapped out all the possible scenarios from every concievable angle, even accurately predicting the correct seating arrangement, there was a tiny little factor she forgot to account for: Lila Rossi shoving her oar in.

The Italian was chattering away, muck-spreading chewed-up pasta and meat particles everywhere during her meal, with a not-exactly spellbound Chloe doing her best not to nod off nearby. Most casual observers would be able to tell the situation for what it was: An unenthusiastic listener being held hostage by a rampant, messy motormouth.

Through the pessimistic lens of Sabrina's spectacles though, the perspective became somewhat twisted in translation. She automatically assumed it was Chloe making yet _another_ close acquaintance that day, which both surprised and infuriated her in equal measure.

 _How come_ , she lamented, staring daggers at her former bestie _, in the first day that I've known her when she makes a tentative effort at socialising she makes two new friends, whereas I've been trying my utmost for all of my life to expand my network and all I've ended up with... is a self-obsessed slavedriver? Am I really that useless, that I can't beat someone who's gone out of their way to be unpleasant to everyone else? Am I so ugly to behold that people would rather tolerate the nasty remarks and haughty attitude of Chloe, than stare at my grotesque face for more than a minute?_

All of the positivity generated by Marinette's little pep talk to Sabrina the previous night crumpled there and then, just like the papers in the redhead's hand on which she'd spent all night writing down her discourse, which was now destined never to be recited.

Always having issues with her appearance, Chloe's apparent ease at making friends without the 'nerd' to drag her down only confirmed the Sabrina's worst fears: _I'm an ugly waste of space, a millstone round the neck of anyone unfortunate enough to befriend me. How come it took me so long to figure it out? My father may love me, and my mother might try to convince me every night that I'm as cute as a button, no matter what the other girls at school had been telling me since kindergarten. But my parents are just biased of course, and the stark reality of life is that beauty matters, everything else... doesn't. Especially not brains._

A few silent tears streamed down Sabrina's cheeks at that point, and to make matters even worse, that's when Lila noticed the redhead, as Chloe was sitting with her back turned to the entrance. Barely able to suppress an arrogant smirk at Sabrina's devastated reaction, the Italian intentionally leaned over to place an 'affectionate' hand over a bemused Chloe's own, as if to indicate to the glasses-wearer, _this girl is mine now. You had her once, but now you've lost her forever. Go and find your own, loser._

Knowing that if she tarried any longer that she'd humiliate herself further by bursting open her dam, Sabrina quickly fled the scene, praying that no-one else had seen her near-public meltdown.

 _Of course_ , she concluded ruefully while sniveling a little, _how could I possibly compete with the likes of Lila? She's got perfect hair, perfect looks, perfect height... she'll probably be a supermodel when she grows up. Whereas I, with my mousy hair, ugly face and dumpy stature, am only suited for monster movies. What the heck was I thinking, giving up what I had with Chloe so willingly? Sure, she may have treated me awfully and forced me to commit reprehensible acts, but at least I had a taste of the high life, and a scintilla of self-respect. Now, I have nothing left, my old position taken up by a girl who resembles one of those who've always picked on me. Who was I, to try and disentangle the fabric of society?_

Just before dashing off miserably, she cast a depressed glance at a blissfully unaware baker's daughter, laughing with her friends. _I'm sure Marinette, as nice as she is, was just trying to make me feel better when I was round her house yesterday. No wonder she tried to get rid of me so quickly afterwards. It doesn't matter how nice the person is, no-one can bear to be in my presence for more than a few seconds without feeling utter disgust. I'll always be garbage, and it's better that I realised it now instead of being disappointed later on. I-I guess I should be grateful for that... E-every c-cloud..._

Lila watched the distraught redhead disappear from view, and the scrunched up notes dropped on the floor in her wake, with a smug sense of triumphalism. Another unwanted element of the rich girl's past life gone for good, and soon she would make sure there are no other distractions from her being the beginning and ending of Chloe's universe. Ah yes, life was good. "Now, what was I talking about again... Oh yes, how I heroically saved the ancient Um-Bongo tribe from certain extinction..."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this part took so long, but life, love and the ramifications of a certain orange chap being elected to the highest state in the realm kinda left me distracted for a little while.

Still, I'm back now, and the next (and last) section of my little interlude featuring Sabrina will follow shortly. Ciao soon. :)


	36. Intermission: Sabrina Part 2

Hawkmoth grinned arrogantly in his dingily lit secret lair, as he scoped out his latest prey.

It mattered not that he'd akumatised this poor soul already. It had happened once before with Ivan/Stoneheart, and that repeat performance had almost handed him the ultimate prizes of the Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous, especially after multiple copies of the giant golem had sprung to life all over Paris.

Besides, France in general had been too cheerful by half lately, with the new election of a popular socialist government and the festival of Bastille Day still fresh in the populance's memory. So, no harm in a bit of recycling now and then, and that's what he intended to do with Sabrina/Vanisher.

The supervillain ignored the pitiful, pained whines of Nooroo and tapped his cane on the floor, deep in thought. "Maybe I'll give Vanisher a decent outfit this time..." He mused out loud. "Rather than just her usual clothes. A bit of an incentive, to get her to try harder..."

Oops, no more time to think. The black moth was approaching it's target, and ready to infect the unsuspecting Sabrina. Now the only decision to be made was to what precious possession of her's to enter. That hair decoration looked promising...

 **THWACK**! "Ugh, _disgusting_ creature! Get out of here!" Both Sabrina and Hawkmoth were suddenly taken by surprise as a certain chemistry teacher swung a gargantuan-size reference book over the redhead, to impale the wicked insect flat against the wall.

"I keep telling Caline to shut those windows, but she _never_ listens..." Ms. Mendeleiev huffed, while shaking her head despondently. "I mean, we spent long enough begging the school board for a new air conditioner, but what was the point in that if we're never going to... _**huh**_?!"

The stern educator was taken aback momentarily by the fact that the point of impact on her esteemed tome had no trace of the weird bug she'd just mushed to smithereens. No blood, no guts, no _nothing_. It was like it had just disappeared into thin air.

"Ah well, at least I don't have to wipe my book down now..." Ms. Mendeleiev's curiosity was soon forgotten, as she remembered why she'd rushed over to accost Sabrina in the first place. "Anyway, Miss Raincomplix. A word in your ear, if I may. In my office, now. Chop chop."

The teacher then strolled brusquely towards her private quarters, leaving behind a mollified Sabrina to wonder just what the heck was going on...

And if you'd listened very closely, a far-off cry from a thwarted supervillain who's plans had been ruined yet _again_... not by heroes in costume this time , but a qualified lab rat who used rather too much purple hair dye.

He didn't even have time to think up a witty one-liner, as his circular window closed up quite earlier than he was expecting that week.

...

Sabrina struggled to keep up with Ms. Mendeleiev, wondering why the teacher had seen fit to summon her so unexpectedly. The older woman was always urging her class to do their very best ( sometimes a little _too_ virulently) and obsessed with safety procedures when they used her delicate equipment. She wasn't usually one for small talk, however... so whatever she had to say must have been important.

"This'll only take a minute, then you can go back and see your friends..." Anyone trying to keep up with her swift pace right now would think she was the P.E teacher, rather than the master of chemistry she truly was. "As long as I get the right answers, of course..." she added, as a veiled threat.

Ms. Mendeleiev's tactless remark suddenly reminded Sabrina of her own personal troubles, and she stopped for a moment to stare mournfully down at the floor."I'm not even sure if I _have_ friends anymore... "

She just couldn't help herself. The words popped out of the redhead's mouth, so angry and frustrated was she for her apparent dead-end, lonely existence.

The teacher's ears pricked up at both what was said by Sabrina, but also the aggravated tone which was used. _This gets more intriguing by the minute,_ she pondered, trying not to let her interest show on her face.

"Well, in that case, you've no excuse. Follow me please, for a matter that I think you might be able to help me with..." Ms. Mendeleiev tried to sound congenial, but as everyone who knows her could tell you, etiquette wasn't really her style, so it still came out as sounding like an order.

"W-what exactly is this about...?" Sabrina enquired cagily, with a raised eyebrow. "I haven't done anything wrong in our lessons, have I? I can study after hours, if you like. I get the feeling I'll only have one person's homework to do from now on, so I can make up the difference... "

Sabrina's cryptic reply only served to heighten Ms. Mendeleiev's inquisitiveness, but she decided other matters were more important for the present. "No, no dear. Nothing like that. You're top of the class as usual. If only every other student aside from Max paid as much attention as you, instead of playing on their phones or drawing silly pictures, perhaps you might actually have more competition. No, I'm actually referring to your friend, Chloe..."

"Oh, _her_..." Sabrina let out a most uncharacteristic **humph** at the mere mention of the name, and pursed her lips in annoyance. "Actually, you might want to review that status, Miss. My educated guess is that she's found someone much better than me. In fact, she seems to winning over half the school today alone, all without even really trying. Has everyone forgotten what she's done in the past, already?. It helps, I suppose, if you're a good-looking wealthy blonde, and not a short ginger-haired nerd who barely has enough allowance saved up for university..."

This was an issue that cut quite close to the nerve for Ms. Mendeleiev, sounding as it did just like her depressing formative years while studying for her degree. On another day, the pair could have discussed the topic long into the afternoon, two kind-of social outcasts exchanging mutual experiences, such as their first wedgie, and not forgetting the infamous swirly.

But Ms. Mendeleiev wasn't there to wax lyrical with her ailing student, and was starting to get a little ticked off with Sabrina's complaints. "Yes dear, I agree with you. But this isn't about your life, it's regarding Chloe's. I happened to run into her during one of my random litter-collecting trips around the school, and I must say, her irrational behaviour, unfamiliar dress and slumped posture left me feeling a little... _worried_. Even if you're no longer her friend, you must have some kind of an insight as to what's going on in her head right now. I was wondering if you'd like to share. Naturally, everything you tell me would be in the strictest possible confidence..."

Sabrina's irritated mood abruptly turned into one of bemusement upon hearing Ms. Mendeleiev's hitherto unheard of concern for the welfare of her students. Usually, the only time she opened her mouth was when she lectured the class on the miracle of chromatography, or sent a poor soul to the principal's office for daring to cough too frequently.

 _This is clearly a trap_ , _no way is she being this nice out of habit_... Sabrina concluded in her head, glumly. _Mind you, she could have some vital information on Chloe which might help me in winning her back... what the heck. It's worth a try, at least..._

"Okay then, Ms. Mendeleiev..." Sabrina sharply agreed, suddenly roughly barging past the teacher quickly to march in the direction of her office. "I'll give it a go. After all, it's not like I have anything better to do..."

"O-oh, that's good, then... " Ms. Mendeleiev could only stare in amazement after Sabrina, as the usually meek and mild star pupil strode forward with real aggression.

 _A lot of people are certainly acting weird today_ , the teacher thought, a little unsubstantiated panic setting in _. I wonder if it's something in the water_. _Hmm, I'll have to test it later on._ _ **Again**_ _. And they called me paranoid..._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oops, it looks like this little intermission is gonna take one more part before we return to the main action. Hope you're liking the frequent updates, anyway. :)

I'm off now to play Life Is Strange, which coincidentally enough has _another_ great character called Chloe... :)


	37. Intermission : Sabrina Part 3

Sabrina glanced into Ms. Mendeleiev's private office with an overwhelming sense of revulsion. Everywhere there were scattered empty food containers, soft drink cans, discarded test tubes... not to mention, there was a distinctly funky smell in the air. Not in a groovy musical way, either.

 _It's a good job Chloe isn't with us_... Sabrina noted with relief, furtively trying to keep herself from gagging to be polite. _She'd have a fit if she saw this mess... actually, I'm not sure anymore. If she can attend school today in clothes that clearly cost a lot less than even mine and seemingly not let it bother her, then perhaps this clutter might be more her scene than I originally thought..._

"Would you like some of this sticky candy, dear...?" Sabrina's confused thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Ms. Mendeleiev pushing something papery against the redhead's glasses. It was a packet of tiny wrapped 'treats', that looked ever-so-slightly past the expiration date. "I found the packet behind my car seat the other day, which is funny because I don't remember buying them. I'm not sure how long they were down there for, but they're still sweets, right? You kids still eat that stuff nowadays, don't you? D-do you want to try one?"

"E-er, _no thanks,_ Ms. Mendeleiev..." Sabrina sheepishly told the teacher, with a tiny bead of sweat dribbling down her brow. "I-I don't want to ruin my appetite... for later, I mean. M-my mom's cooking pot roast tonight..."

"O-oh, okay..." Ms. Mendeleiev looked a little sad at Sabrina's rejection, and the redhead couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about turning down the teacher's rare gesture of magnanimity, especially as the reclusive adult was unlikely to take such a large 'risk' again for quite a while.

Also repeatedly echoing in Sabrina's mind was the pretty selfish but nevertheless highly implicative thought that made the teenager all the more desperate to win Chloe back: _That's your future right there, in a stinky old lab coat, hoarding garbage and being a complete social pariah, if you don't buck your ideas up, Miss Raincomplix_...

"S-so, what did you want to tell me about Chloe anyway, Ms?" Sabrina was eager to move the discussion on, both to distract her attention away from her own current tenuous situation, and the depressive prospects of her later life heralded by this rubbish dump of an office.

"Ah _yes_ , Miss Bourgeois..." Ms. Mendeleiev hummed to herself, while depositing her slight frame in the creaky swivelly seat she'd used for years. "I never thought I'd witness her behaving stranger than when you turned invisible, but having seen the way she was carrying herself today, I think we may have a new winner..."

Ms. Mendeleiev tended to use more informal language in front of the children than her more affable colleague Caline Bustier, but at the moment Sabrina felt awkward for a slightly different reason. "E-er..." the redhead paled, uncomfortable flashbacks of cradling her smashed brooch and being wrapped in a blanket in the immediate aftermath of her akumatisation playing in her subconscious. "C-could you please not talk about that? I-It's not a day I especially want to remember..."

" _ **Oh**_..." A rare moment of clarity found it's way through Ms. Mendeleiev's coffee and occasionally nicotine-fuelled mind, and she briefly recalled seeing a distraught-looking Sabrina on the television news, being led into the back of an ambulance after her brush with evil possession. The redhead must have taken the experience harder than most. "L-listen, S-Sabrina, I'm _very_ sorry to upset you, especially so soon after the death of your..."

 _Oops. Nearly put my foot in it again_... Ms. Mendeleiev quickly recalled that social tact was most definitely _not_ her strongest suit (thanks to the long, solo hours in the laboratory working on complicated experiments), and decided to finally get to the point in front of an increasingly sombre-appearing Sabrina.

"A-Anyway, as I was saying... my main reason for inviting you in here today is because you are, or rather, according to you, _were_ , Chloe's only friend. When I spoke to her earlier this morning she seemed anxious, distracted, _very_ nervous and her hair and clothes were as unkempt as I've ever seen them. I may only be speculating here, but I feel her off-kilter behaviour may stem from something going on in her personal life. I'd like to help her, but I get the impression she won't tell me anything herself, and as you can imagine it's almost impossible to reach her father on the telephone, even when it's about his daughter..."

 _The good ol' honourable mayor, showing his benevolence again_... Sabrina sarcastically thought, while folding her arms aggressively at the memories of all the snotty looks and underhand remarks the elected official had given her over the years, when he thought the redhead wasn't paying attention. _It's as if he believes I wasn't worthy of being his child's friend, even though I was the only one prepared to fill that role, with her terrible attitude, and all. As uppity as Chloe may be though, her father is at_ _ **least**_ _a hundred times worse_.

Meanwhile, Ms. Mendeleiev continued her explanation, seemingly unaware of Sabrina's sour expression. "...So, I'm afraid I had to resort to dragging you in here, to ask if you might have any kind of idea as to why she appears so... _dishevelled_ and volatile right now. Anything happen at school? Home ? All information will be kept between these four walls, of course. Do you think you can help me, and by extension, Chloe out? The two of you may have had your differences recently, but I'm sure with her physical and mental health possibly being at risk, you can set them aside for now..."

Usually, even with the numerous disagreements they'd had of late, Sabrina would rather have walked through hot coals than dish the dirt on her former bestie. The aggravating sight of the blonde getting on so famously with Lila at lunch though, and her easy embrace of Alya earlier as they'd returned to the classroom together, had caused that once solid bond of trust to snap in her mind.

Add to that all the years of hard graft she'd put into her thankless task as Chloe's sole confidante, only to have it thrown back in her face at the drop of a hat, quickly changed the redhead's frame of mind from desperation to vindictiveness. Feeling somewhat empowered all of a sudden, she uncrossed her arms to stare intensely across at the teacher, and delivered her answer in a mock sympathetic tone.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't really be telling you this, _but_..." Sabrina bat her eyelids a few times, to try and add to her 'innocent' demeanor. "I've been concerned about her for some days now. First of all, she sounded _totally_ weird on the phone, as if she wanted to tell me something, but couldn't quite find the words. Then, I heard that while I was away, she come to school without any make-up on, when she's been wearing it like a second skin for _ages._ I suppose I don't need to tell you about her new, completely unfashionable 'outfit', if you can call it that. As you said, she also seems withdrawn, agitated, behaving _very_ pecularly... she even refused to talk to her crush of many years about her problems, dumping him on the spot when he only inquired! There's also a rumour going around that she was caught talking to herself, though I can't exactly verify that. I know it must be difficult, having a demanding father like hers, but..."

" **F-Father**...?" Ms. Mendeleiev's booming voice suddenly jolted Sabrina from her lengthy dialogue. "Do you think... this might be something to do with him? Tell me Sabrina, and this is **very** important... have you noticed any oddly-shaped marks on Chloe lately, or bruises? Or perhaps..."

" **No, no**!" Sabrina's reply was almost as sharp as Ms. Mendeleiev's. She may have wanted to exact a bit of karmic revenge on Chloe by exaggerating the circumstances somewhat, but she wasn't about to tell outright lies. "I'm sure it's got _nothing_ to do with him! After all, she's always telling me what a good dad he is! Even though... he leaves her alone for most of the day... does _nothing_ to help her with her personal problems...never attends _any_ of her functions apart from the school's Parents Day, and that's when he was on the campaign for re-election... had a _very_ short temper the day her bracelet went missing in class... **oops** , can we forget I said all that, please?"

The redhead's long-standing grudge against the mayor had led to her running her mouth for much longer than she intended, and now Ms. Mendeleiev was standing upright in horror, looking directly at her, a pronounced note of urgency affecting her speech. " **Sabrina**. I'm going to ask you one more time, and I want you to think _very_ carefully. You sit right next to Chloe in lessons, and have the chance to see her up-close every day. Are you absolutely _positive_ you haven't seen any strange marks or abrasions on her skin recently? No matter how insignificant you might think they might be, I want you to be totally honest, as a _lot_ of things could be at stake. **I cannot stress this enough**..."

Sabrina was about to answer with another emphatic ' **no** ', but then... something nagged the back of her mind. Spurred on by the teacher's frenetic tone, and her own natural penchant for honesty, she found herself speaking her fears out loud. "W-Well, there _was_ a small red mark on her neck I noticed this morning, almost as if something had been holding her down, but it didn't look like a handprint. A-Also, her eyes _did_ look a little sore the other day, like she'd been poked in them, but I'm sure it was just an accident. P-perhaps I only spotted them because she doesn't have on as much make-up as she used to. I-I don't know about the rest of her appearance, since those baggy clothes she's just started wearing cover up most of..."

"Alright, that's all I need for now..." Ms. Mendeleiev had apparently heard enough, and slumped backwards onto her chair, evidently with a lot on her mind. "Thank you very much for your help today Miss Raincomplix, you've been _most_ informative. Please close the door on your way out."

"W-what I've just told you, Chloe won't get to know about it, will she...?" Sabrina felt quite frightened all of a sudden, as if she'd made a terrible mistake. "I mean, you _did_ promise..."

"Don't worry dear, whatever happens next, I'll make sure your anonimity is preserved. But, that's all I can say for now. Leave me to think it over for a little while... and if you're late for your next class, this is the one time I'll let you come up with a false excuse." Ms. Mendeleiev responded half-heartedly while gazing at the ceiling, almost as the rising damp could provide answers to her dilemma.

Sabrina couldn't help but audibly gulp as she left the decrepit room. For _Ms. Mendeleiev_ , of all teachers, to give her a free pass for being tardy, something truly bothersome must be erupting in her egghead.

 _I hope I haven't just made a massive error of judgement in being so transparent, and messed up any meagre chance I had of reconnecting with Chloe in the process_ , Sabrina pondered grimly, as she made her way to Miss Bustier's afternoon lesson at speed. _Still, who can blame me for being a little upset with the way things are right now... and I'm sure the teacher was just curious. After all, what's the worst that could happen?_

...

In the meantime, a brooding Ms. Mendeleiev was deeply entrenched in her thoughts, even lighting a cigarette indoors to relieve her heightened stress levels. Thank goodness strident budget cuts had removed the smoke detector sprinkler system.

 _What am I supposed to do_... _How can I make a decision like this_? _I've only ever been good with bunsen burners and frog dissection, not child safety, and to go against the mayor..._

Then she remembered the danger signs from earlier she'd picked up on exuding from Chloe, which Sabrina had elaborated on to some extent. Being completely disengaged. Frightened to the touch. Troubled. An unwillingness to talk. Ditching all of her old friends. Talking to herself when she thought no-one was listening. Completely changing her appearance. An inattentive father with a short fuse. And now, add possible signs of physical abuse to the mix...

Ms. Mendeleiev suddenly realised that no matter _how_ important the person, no matter _what_ she might lose by fulfilling her sworn duty as a responsible educator, she had to act. **Now**.

She got out her mobile phone, and dialed.

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you're wondering how Chloe got her so-called 'injuries', think back to previous chapters of the fic very carefully.

This is the end of Sabrina's little intermission... I hope you enjoyed it. The main tale will resume again soon.

Incidentally, if you like Star The Forces Of Evil (and who doesn't?) then check out my latest fic, which follows the tumultuous events of the latest episode. Not that I'm begging, or anything... ;)


	38. Day 3 Part 10

When Juleka headed towards the arts & crafts room just in front of Chloe, the blonde had absolutely no idea what was going to happen next, but whatever it was she was sure that she wasn't going to relish it.

After all, despite formerly having drawers full of designer knick-knacks no doubt hand-stitched by underpaid Peruvian farmers en masse, when it came to be being creative with her own finely manicured digits, she had little more experience than a kindergartener at finger-painting.

So, whatever the darkly-attired girl had in store for the next ninety minutes was bound to be an ordeal that Chloe have to endure. Usually, the heiress would be concerned about the potential for mess on her own swanky oufit, but considering the less-than-acceptable clothes she found herself clad in that very day, she didn't think a few accidental stains would make much difference at all.

What Chloe was _not_ expecting was to be on sat down on a hard wooden chair twiddling her thumbs, while Juleka, also reclining in one of the same standard-issue seats, faced away from her, saying and doing nothing.

This uncommunicative state of affairs in the room at that time would have been fine and dandy for Chloe just one week ago, as she doubted the purple-haired girl had much in common with a finely-bred lady like herself, anyway. The heiress, after all, was refined, demure and practically perfect in every single way. Juleka, on the other hand... well, let's just say if there was a coin, both girls would have been emblazoned either side of it in their dis-similarity, no question.

Right now though, despite Chloe's understandable skepticism that she'd be able to relate to Juleka on even the most basic level, the blonde was impatient for her quiet companion to utter something, _anything_ to break the perpetual silence. After all, an hour and a half is a bit of a stretch to cope without saying a word to the sole other occupant of the room (especially for a chatty socialite, who'd spent half her life talking on the phone, before it was confiscated by a strict insectoid).

Heck, Chloe would have even accepted a crash course in making a birdhouse at that juncture, or a paper mache mug in the shape of the headmaster's owlish face. Even listening to Maritrash wittle on about how to knead dough was beginning to sound good. Now, _that's_ desperation.

The ongoing lull in proceedings eventually made Chloe so antsy, she did something she'd barely ever done before: Initiated a conversation with someone she considered a 'lower' life form. Besides, if she didn't make a least a token effort, she was sure to have an eavesdropping Zzubo on her case later, and for some reason the thought of the bee kwami regarding her with disappointed bug eyes later _far_ outweighed whatever misgivings she might have had from interacting with the obvious weirdo sitting with her back turned away, no doubt out of pure jealousy from her auspicious company.

" **So** , _e-erm_... " Chloe stammered, wracking her overworked brain to find an opening statement that the purple-haired head in front of her could expand upon. "I _suppose_ you want to know why I came to school looking like a commoner today. It's a bit presumptuous of you to expect me to answer, but I suppose if you really _must_ know, I could tell you..."

"Not really, no." Came the disinterested, blunt reply from the unwilling guest.

 _ **What**_ _?! Someone who doesn't lavish me with the attention I so clearly deserve? This is unprecedented. How_ _ **dare**_ _she_... Chloe couldn't believe her ears, and narrowed her eyes behind the still-unresponsive figure of Juleka. She didn't know why such dismissive treatment from such a complete non-entity bothered her so much, but it _did_. She decided to try something else, to hopefully get more than a mumbled, brief reply.

"You must think you're pretty special, getting to hang out with the mayor's daughter for a large chunk of the afternoon..." Chloe chuckled arrogantly, positive this time that Juleka's envy would force a response. "I know _I'd_ be honoured, if I were in your shoes. But rest assured, this is strictly a one-time only deal. Usually I wouldn't be caught _dead_ talking to peasants who don't meet my extremely high social standards, so why not make the most of this rare opportunity, and..."

"No thanks." That was Juleka's simply-put reply to Chloe's obsequious posturing, delivered in exactly the same deadpan tone as before. Her neck didn't move an inch, and the heiress's view of the back of the thickly purple-thatched head didn't change, either.

Chloe, despite her earlier pretensions of friendliness, began to feel rather frustrated. _How_ _ **dare**_ _this outcast of society treat my good self with such outright dismissal_... She huffed, grinding her whitened teeth together like she was playing a mouth organ _, I'm going to get a reaction out of this freako if it's the last thing I do. Even if I have to resort to doing something extraordinary..._

By saying 'extraordinary', she was of course referring to a solution to the problem by _Chloe_ standards. And, at that basic level, an apology for previous misdeameanors would certainly fit the bill.

"Look, I'm sorry for muscling you out of the way in the school picture, or whatever..." Chloe sighed while she rolled her eyes, trying to put as much disconnect between herself and her words as possible. "But remember it was _Sabrina_ who shut you in the toilet, not me. If you want to vent at someone, do it to her. Also, my proper place _was_ besides Adrien, regardless of what that stupid photographer said. Obviously I hate that dumb model now, but we _were_ the same height, and our hair _is_ a similar colour..."

As expressions of regret go, it was a little on the flimsy side, and contained almost as many excuses as remorse. Nevertheless, for someone as well-versed in proportioning blame elsewhere as Chloe clearly was, and had barely attempted to make amends for anything she'd done for _years_ , it was a step in the right direction. At least, Juleka seemed to think so.

"Apology accepted." If she'd been surprised by Chloe's newfound 'contrition', it certainly didn't show in the monotone voice that responded, but at least Juleka's garishly dyed hair moved a little.

 _That's something, right?!_ Chloe tried to look on the up side, _At least it shows what occured isn't going to affect her forever, and I didn't even have to spend ages talking with her to earn forgiveness. That was a_ _ **lot**_ _easier than I thought..._

"But, you know..." Juleka unexpectedly carried on, still with her back turned to the blonde. "I went home afterwards, had a long talk with my family, then a good night's sleep. The next day, I felt refreshed, relaxed and I'd already forgotten what had happened, mainly because the one I really felt sorry for is _you_ , so maybe you should be apologising to _yourself_..."

" **What**?!" Chloe was so flabbergasted at Juleka's 'twisted' view on things, that she found herself standing up, and her feet moving of their own accord to the dark clothed girl's front, demanding answers. "T-this is some of a joke, right? I-I mean... why would you even _say_ such a thing? C-come on, tell me!"

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Juleka's gaze was trained on Chloe's midriff, as if she couldn't bear to look the heiress in the eye just yet. "Are you just going to cry and scream a lot like you normally do, because I have sensitive ears..."

" **N-no** , _no_ , absolutely not..." Chloe attempted to calm herself a little, without much success. "N-now Juleka, care to tell me what you meant when you said 'you felt sorry for me'? I-I'd really like to know, i-if it's all the same to you, please..."

"Hmm, you must _desperately_ want to find out... that's the first time you've _ever_ called me by my actual first name... _and_ I heard you say 'please'... " The shadow of a grin began to play on Juleka's lips, but she still refused to raise her head. "Maybe that thing with Alya earlier on wasn't such a fluke after all. Well then, shall I tell you...?"

" **Yes** , _yes_! Please do!" Chloe was surprised at her own enthusiasm in uncovering possible negative criticism. In the past, she would have quite happily dwelt in her own little private echo chamber of self-congratulatory acclaim, and other people's opinions simply didn't amount to a hill o' beans. In the last few days however, she'd been so used to hearing unflattering critiques leveled at her by Zzubo (who'd even known an uncomfortable amount about her going in) that being made aware of Juleka's rundown of her faults didn't seem to matter at all now.

Also, a slowly sinking sensation in her gut had begun to emerge that she could no longer ignore, which informed her in no uncertain terms that she _wasn't_ as perfect as she liked to believe, at least not in the eyes of those around her. In order to achieve that coveted status, she'd have to learn to _listen_ more to others and their opinions, even though what they told her would be hard to accept sometimes. It was exactly the opposite to the way her father had brought her up, to always maintain a veneer of snobby superiority at all times, even if it was just a fabrication. Slowly but surely though, she was beginning to figure out that perhaps not _everything_ she'd been taught as a child was good advice. Not that she was ready to say that out loud, of course. Especially, _to him_...

" _Whoa_ there! Settle down..." If it had been Juleka's intention to maintain a stoic appearance throughout her solo encounter with Chloe, that was instantly shattered by the small chuckle she emitted at Chloe's almost begging response. She still managed to avoid looking at the blonde head-on, although her frosty demeanor was most definitely in the first stages of thawing. "I'll let you know if you _really_ want to hear it, I just hope you have a smile on your face by the time I've finished speaking..."

" _Thank you_ , Juleka! It means a lot!" Chloe's relieved gratitude came as a shock to both girls, with the purple haired teenager's innocuous giggle doing wonders for Chloe's slowly raising spirits.

"Okay, but remember... you _asked_ for this, dude. Time to get serious." Juleka briefly paused for effect, before beginning her little speech. "I saw you on the edge of the park with Sabrina, while I was having my picture taken with the rest of the class after I became Reflektor. You really wanted to come over and join us, didn't you? But, as usual, your pride got in the way, and you missed out..."

"D-don't be silly..." Chloe started glancing nervously left and right, afraid of what the implications might be if she agreed. "I-I simply didn't think that was the right environment for a person of my station in life to be professionally photographed. All those little brats running about, and dog excrement on the ground. Besides, I wasn't even allowed to choose where I was allowed to stand. You and my fellow classmates should be grateful for my mere presence..."

"See, there you go _again_ , reverting to type..." Juleka shook her head with an audible sigh, looking like she regretted even mentioning anything. "I _knew_ this was a bad idea. Let's just sit in silence for the rest of the session like I was planning to anyway. It'll be much easier on both of us..."

" **No** , _no_..." Chloe panicked suddenly, realising that running her mouth with wild abandon could cost her further exploration of this new revolutionary mindset. Having been in the dark for so long pertaining to other's true feelings of her, she didn't want to pass up this golden chance. " I-I promise to stay quiet this time, as difficult as I think it is..."

"Oh, I don't doubt _that_..." Juleka mused, remembering all the times the blonde had willfully ignored sage advice and caused yet _another_ wholly preventable akuma attack. After many years ordering others about without a second thought, it must be almost unbearable for her to cope with the reverse situation. "Okay, I'll give you _one_ more chance, seeing as how this is all so new for you..."

" **Yes** , _yes_ of course..." Part of the heiress's brain was screaming at her to say something insulting in reply, that this strange girl would even _dare_ to address her in such a disrespectful manner, but for once a level of self-control managed to assert itself, and stop her from expressing anything potentially poisonous.

Juleka was about to carry on, but suddenly stopped for a moment, deep in thought." You know, I think I just realised something..."

"What?" Chloe was all ears again.

"You and me aren't really all _that_ different..." Juleka said those words as if she didn't believe them herself, but the sentiment was still clearly there.

" **HUH**?!" If anything, Chloe screeched even louder than before, and her earlier observation about how different the pair were had just been turned on it's head by the opposite side of the coin herself. "W-whatever gave you _that_ idea?"

"Well... let's see. "Juleka pondered further, trying to find suitable parallels. "We both have one true friend that we spend a lot of time with. I _do_ hope you're going to nice to Rose later on, by the way. We stand out in a crowd for different reasons, you with your _usually_ fancy clothes and me with my colourful hair, and both of us have trouble saying our real feelings on a matter. I tend to keep myself to myself, whereas you put on this mean girl act that alienates everyone else. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Chloe was fed up of all the reflexive blushing she'd done of late, but she found her cheeks flushed yet again. "I...I d-don't k-know w-what y-you..."

Now that the heiress was well and truly humbled, Juleka finally had the courage to look her in the eye, a half-grin decorating her pale features. "I've known for a while now. It wasn't my business to get in the way of your attitude, so I just went ahead and let you do your thing. But now it finally looks like you're starting to show your _true_ self a bit, maybe... just _maybe_ , there's hope for you yet..."

Chloe felt choked up with emotion for a minute, and unwittingly revealed something important. "A-Alya said she'd help me..."

Juleka nodded supportively at this suggestion. "You have a good teacher there. I saw how she helped restored Marinette's confidence on the first day of class, so maybe she can do the same to help you integrate more. Not that I'm an expert of the subject, of course. I've always preferred to stay on the sidelines, doing my _own_ thing. Now, do you want to sit down next to me? We can talk more about you, or me, if you want. That is unless I'm too 'emo' or 'goth' for you..."

Chloe found herself laughing at Juleka's hitherto unknown self-depreciative sense of humour, and did as she was asked. There then followed a surprisingly amicable discussion between the odd couple, with the heiress already finding out more stuff about her new friend than she'd ever been aware of. Apparently, her parents were massive non-conformists who actively encouraged her to pursue her own path in life, hence her unique look and styling.

Chloe couldn't help but feel a slight frisson of jealousy on hearing that, no way would she have _ever_ been able to get away with doing anything to her everyday appearance remotely the way Juleka had done, and she dread to think what her father would say later on, after he'd briefly gimpsed her coming out of the hotel in the common regalia she wore now.

"But _why_?" Juleka had asked upon hearing this, completely dumbfounded.

"Being a member of the Bourgeois family..." Chloe sighed, expressing for the first time her repressed feelings on the matter."...Means having to fulfil certain expectations. If I was seen in a newspaper or on national TV looking anything less than impeccable, Daddykins would _never_ forgive me. One of the things I miss most about my mother is the freedom she used to give me in how I looked and dressed. I can never be that rebellious ever again..."

Chloe looked crestfallen for a second, and Juleka also felt sad for her, but the dark-clothed girl soon perked up upon hitting on a idea. "I don't know about you, Chloe... but it just so happens that I'm in a _rebellious_ mood at the moment..."

Juleka suddenly reached inside her bag for something, while Chloe craned her neck to see what it was. "I always carry around several shades with me, in case I feel like a change later on in the day. I think this one would suit you _perfectly_ , and it would knock the mayor's socks off, one way or another. Here you go..."

Chloe eyes widened dramatically upon seeing what lay in Juleka's outstretched hand. It was a pot of pink hair dye, which could only mean...

"Hey, stay away from the hair!" She placed a hand over each bunch protectively, like a mother bear protecting her cubs.

"Relax..." Juleka stood up and began to move to the back of her new friend, all the time smiling mischievously. "It's _easy_ to wash out, and I'm only going to do the highlights. Also, like said, It'll look _great_ on you, too. Just sit still a moment..."

" **Arrgh** , _get away_ from me!" Chloe half-screamed, on the verge of instinctively bolting for dear life.

"Calm down, I'm a professional..." Juleka stated confidentally, about to take Chloe's hair in hand. "I've been dying my own hair all the colours of the rainbow since I was a little kid, and now I'm _dying_ to do yours... did you like my little joke there?"

"Yeah, _hilarious_..." Chloe fumed, still caught in two minds about whether to give it a go or run for cover.

"Just trying to relieve the tension..." Juleka began to smooth out Chloe's follicles, in preparation for the treatment. "If you have any last minute objections, now's the time to voice them..."

"Seeing as I've come to school today looking like the unholy offspring of a scarecrow and Harley Quinn, what have I got to lose?" Chloe pretended to be resilient in defeat, but internally she was curious as to what it would look like afterwards.

Also, a small, slowly growing section of her psyche wanted to defiantly gauge her Daddykin's reaction later on. It would be interesting, to be sure, and hopefully wouldn't result in any kind of major heart surgery for the ailing mayor.

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There we go... another part done and dusted, to (hopefully) your approval.

After much soul-searching and consultation with myself (e.g about five seconds) I've decided to keep this section for issues relating to the fic only. If you want fireworks, you know where to look. If you're lucky, you may even find a sparkler or two.

Anyway, next part coming soon. Ciao! ;)


	39. Day 3 Part 11

When Juleka and Chloe eventually returned to the classroom after their eye-opening session together, it was not quite with linked hands as the blonde had done with Alya. The friendly looks exchanged between the pair however, and the mutual pleasure they seemed to take in each other's company, showed everyone that Miss Bustier's plan had achieved yet another notable success.

This in itself would have been quite the achievement, but it was somewhat overshadowed at that present moment by something even _more_ astounding. A sight that made Marinette gasp, Adrien widen his eyes, Sabrina's earlier frown to become even _more_ pronounced and even their venerable teacher to put a hand over her mouth in shock.

Yes, that's right. Chloe Bourgeois-Marigold, the girl who never had a middle name before today (but if she did it would've been " **Don't touch my hair**!") had deigned to not only switch from her trademark ponytail today to bunches (with some 'gentle' prompting from a certain bee kwami, of course) but had also decided to add some colour to it. Not a lot, but enough for the new style to be picked up immediately by anyone who knew her well.

It was a light pink, the same kind of hue that Alix had present on her head. No one knew if the tomboy's hair was dyed, because no one dared ask. Regardless, she stared along with everyone else as Chloe, having regained pretty much all of her original grace and poise, showed off her new 'do before confidentally taking her seat.

She felt quite good about herself right now. The shabby clothes she wore now may have looked tatty, but they were _much_ more comfortable than her previous flashy attire, and she was starting to feel like she'd worn them all her life. The lack of make-up no longer really bothered her, as no-one had mentioned it's absence in a negative sense all day. And, the _hair_...

It might have started off as a petty notion to get back at her father for his ongoing inattention towards her, but having reluctantly allowed Juleka to operate on her precious follicles with an unfamiliar colour, all that changed the moment she glanced in the mirror afterwards. She looked absolutely _fantastic_ , and indeed had to be dragged away from her new reflection by her new, talented beautican friend to see out the last part of the day.

 _Why did I never try this before_ , she'd pondered in admiration, while adopting a studied trout-pout from the models in the trendy magazines that were her sole reading material. _I was so obsessed with appearing a certain way, that I rejected all ideas of ever trying to do anything different with how I looked and dressed. Sorry Daddy, but in your zeal to keep me cooped up in a little box, I think you've really made me miss out over the years. From now on I'm going to be much more adventurous in life... including, in the friends I make._

She cast her eyes with undisguised glee around the silent room at all the stunned faces gazing back at her, before they whispered their undoubted admiration to whoever they shared a desk with, and unlike the shrinking violet she resembled on her arrival that day, the blonde/pink now took a great deal of pride in the scrutiny she was getting. It also felt refreshing to _not_ be the centre of attention for disruptive behaviour, so it was a double celebration.

The only fly in the ointment was obviously, Sabrina, who from Chloe's point of view, had been nothing but a jealous little thing since the 'nerd' had started hanging around with her two other _least_ favourite people. _See how I don't need you anymore_ , the heiress internally smirked, while tossing her new hair proudly, around like a lion's mane. _So much for me needing your 'fresh start' to win friends. Soon, I'll have everyone in this class eating out of the palm of my hand... well, apart from Maritrash, who you can keep, or Adrien, who sadly is now contaminated beyond all hope due to his exposure to that mouldy bread vendor._

While Sabrina continued to seethe at her ex-friend's arrogant posing and apparent easy popularity, regretting that she'd ever felt guilty about revealing Chloe's secrets or even harboured hopes that the two of them might be able to rekindle their friendship, a messenger from another class appeared. Briefly stopping to gawk at the new look 'school bully' too, she nevertheless possessed the presence of mind to finish her assigned task by delivering a note from the person who'd sent it.

Miss Bustier, still gobsmacked by Chloe's appearance and how well the blonde was now intermingling with her peers, glanced briefly at the piece of paper dangled precariously in front of her nose, before realising the significance of it. Quickly grabbing the message to get a better look, she mouthed _thank you_ to the deliverer, before sending her on her way. She read it once. She read it twice. A sense of panic began to set in, but she had to remain calm. Nothing like this had ever happened in her lessons before, it was time to be a professional...

Keeping her eyes firmly trained on the unsuspecting subject of the note, Miss Bustier tried to put aside her growing anxiety to address the class. "E-er, thank you all for a very pleasant few hours. I'm especially pleased with the students who helped me with Chloe on the first day of her new schedule, especially as she seems to have come on in leaps and bounds already. Your time with her though, is _not_ an excuse for you to go wandering around Paris for the entire schoolday, only returning minutes from the end period. Mr Le Chien would remind you all, while he's doing his punishment assignment tonight: The second you break the terms of our agreement, homework is back on the menu, I'm afraid. You can all go now. See you tomorrow..."

The whole room stood up as one to leave in their usual social groups, as Marinette departed with Alya, Adrien with Nino, and Kim with Max, along with an extra-large stack of homework and a veiled threat from the jock to his rather studious friend. "You're helping me with this lot tonight... you got that, _bro_?!"

Sabrina was of course, all by herself, but just before despondently shuffling off, she chanced to take one final glimpse at her ex-friend. Chloe was _far_ too busy primping and preening herself in front of a vanity mirror to acknowledge the her former bestie's existence, and Sabrina's feeling of insignificance only grew. With a long sigh and a shake of her head, she left the room, with absolutely no idea what to do with her life next.

In the meantime, Chloe was just about to put her reflective device away and place it next to a now gently slumbering Zzubo in her bag, before she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Miss Bustier, who'd walked over to her chair and now had a strangely sympathetic look on her face. "Hi there Chloe! I'm glad you stayed behind, instead of me having to call you back. It makes it much less awkward now..."

"Er, _what_...?" Chloe raised a eyebrow slightly at her teacher's oddly soft tone and off-putting personal contact. "Oh, is this about me dying my hair during class? Well, that was Juleka's ide... actually, it was mine, but _so what_? It's not like we were smoking, or anything..."

"No dear, that's not the issue at all... and by the way, I think you look lovely."

Miss Bustier might have been trying to be complimentary, but the condescending way she was expressing herself and the fake smile on her face told Chloe that the teacher was hiding something. "U-um, thanks I... _guess_? And listen, sorry about skipping detention and knocking you over yesterday. Also, for lying... I _didn't_ actually have a charity thing to go to, I was just making excuses. Can you forgive me?"

"W-what? Why of _course_ , dear. But that's not what's important right now..." Any other day, Chloe's sudden penchance for truth telling and owning up to her previous misdemeanors would have knocked the teacher for six, but at this moment in time she had far more pressing matters on her mind. "L-listen, there are some very nice people here to see you, and they want to ask you some questions that might sound a bit funny. But don't worry, I'll be with you all the time, ready to help you out in any way I can..."

" **What**?" Chloe felt confused and scared all of a sudden, a feeling that was only exacerbated when the door opened, and in came a friendly looking woman in her mid-twenties, and a sterner middle-aged female. Unsure what was going on, the heiress glanced at her teacher who only nodded back apologetically, while the younger of the two new arrivals was the first to speak.

"Hi, Chloe Bourgeois is it? I'm Miss Renoir, and I'm a social worker. This is Mrs Petite, and she's a doctor." She spoke in an amiable, patient tone, while the unsmiling lady behind her just sat and took notes. "We're here today to talk to you about something quite personal, and we would appreciate your full co-operation. We've heard some slightly upsetting things from a reliable source, and we need to check them out today to see if there's any substance to them. At this meeting, you need a responsible adult to join you, and your teacher has very kindly volunteered to sit in..."

A wave of dread began to descend on Chloe, as she glanced around her surroundings nervously before asking "B-but what about my father? C-can't he be with me? W-what exactly is this, anyway? A-am I in any trouble? I-I'm trying to be a better person..."

Miss Bustier rubbed Chloe's back gently, attempting to calm her down. "It's okay, dear. You haven't done anything wrong. It's just these ladies here need to investigate a report which has been filed, and at this moment in time your dad might not be the most appropiate adult to be present. Besides, the note said the grown-up supervising you at this meeting should be a female, and seeing as how your mother is no longer around..."

"F-female? W-what are you talking about? W-why can't my Daddy be here with me?!" Chloe's cheeks suddenly felt wet, as the room began to fade into a blur.

"All will be made clear in time..." Miss Renoir tried to settle Chloe with her everpresent friendly demeanor, but neither that or Miss Bustier's caressing seemed to do any good. "Although, we can tell you now the reason we need another woman present is because it wouldn't be appropiate for the examination portion of the interview if a male were to attend. Now then, shall we get started? Chloe... We'd like to know, how happy are you at home? Is there anything that makes you sad or worried? What can we do to help?"

 _Examination? What are they talking about? And what's with all these weird questions?_ Chloe's mind was a tizzy as she began to answer everything to the best of her ability, wondering why they were all centred around her physical and mental well-being, and her father's role in her life. Occasionally, she was asked to repeat her answers while everything was recorded, and Miss Bustier tried to comfort her as much as possible, because the heiress found herself randomly bursting into tears at regular intervals. The whole thing felt like a bad dream that had no end, but just when Chloe didn't think things could get any worse, now it was Mrs Petite's turn.

"Chloe, I need to perform a complete examination of you, to make sure that you're not in any immediate danger. Would you please lift up your T-shirt, and we'll start with your back..."

...

Chloe emerged from the mortifying encounter both apoplectic and humiliated, with a look on her face that sent everyone still dumb enough to be lingering around the school grounds scattering for miles. Like an army radar, she scanned the nearby vicinity looking for her target, and when she'd discovered it, homed in like a guided missile.

" **You**!" She growled at Sabrina, who was getting some last minute items from her locker before leaving.

"U-um, _Hi there_ , Chloe?!" Sabrina nervously answered, unsure why the heiress had gone to the trouble of finding her when the two were still clearly at loggerheads.

"Don't you 'hi there' me, you vindictive little bitch! It was _you_ that spread that false rumour that my Daddykins abused me, **wasn't it**?" Chloe yelled directly in the redhead's face, attracting a small, curious crowd in the process of those who'd earlier fled. "You're the only informant who could have started this investigation involving the social services, with everything you know about me! Just because we're no longer friends and you're so envious of me, doesn't mean you had to betray my trust and do something like this. I can't _believe_ we ever used to be best friends..."

"E-er, w-well..." Sabrina began to sweat profusely. While not confirming Chloe's accusations, her reaction to being confronted out in the open told the heiress all the wanted to know. "S-surely it can't have been _that_ bad. Just a quick question and answer session, right?. What's the harm in that..."

"Sabrina, they wanted to know _everything_! Did my father ever raise his voice. Did he ever beat me up. D-did he ever..." At this point, Chloe took a deep breath, deciding not to divulge any more personal details to a slowly gathering audience.

" **Oh**." All Sabrina could do was look down at the floor expressionless, as the heiress suddenly drew closer to the redhead.

"T-they made me take off my clothes, Sabrina..." Chloe continued, whispering the more private parts of the discussion. "My teacher saw me in my _underwear_ , Sab! It wasn't even the fashionable kind, either!"

"I-I'm _really_ sorry to hear about that, Chloe!" Sabrina paled, looking a little sheepish upon hearing that last bit. "I-I'd no idea what I said would result in _that_ sort of thing! B-but I've seen you half-naked before. H-how is this any different..."

" **Sabrina**..." Chloe's anger suddenly rose again, along with her voice. "That was at a sleepover while I was getting changed into my nightdress, not in front of three grown ups, two of which I barely knew! But don't fear... I won't be inviting you to any more of them in the future, you pathetic little creature! In fact, I never want to see you again! First thing tomorrow, I'm switching seats!"

 **W-what**... you're the one mad at _me_?! How _dare_ you..." Sabrina suddenly felt very cross, and with her previous animosity from earlier bubbling to the surface again, she decided to respond with some cold, hard facts. "Who was it who tried to force me to take the fall for you over that stupid diary theft?! Who is it who thought of all your best ideas to get others into trouble, yet never received any credit for it?! Who was it who allowed herself to be treated like a slave for so many years, barely getting anything in return?! And now you're upset because I went to a grown-up with genuine concerns for your health. Well, whatever you went through just now, is _nothing_ compared to the trauma I experienced as your so-called 'best friend', Chloe. I can't believe I was actually planning on trying to make things up with you..."

At this point, a shaking-with-rage Sabrina removed the second friendship brooch a stunned Chloe had given her after the Antibug incident and threw it on the floor, as a visual indication of their parting of the ways.

"Here, you can have this back now..." Sabrina huffed. " I _was_ going to try and be your friend again and try and mend your ways, but obviously you're beyond help. Have fun with your new best buddies Alya, Lila and Juleka. When you show them the _true_ Chloe, the one I now despise, you'll know what it's like to be truly alone. And good riddance, because it'll be no less than you deserve. I'll be off now to spend time with my _actual_ friends Marinette and Adrien, who by the way, are a _thousand_ times nicer than you'll ever be. Well, Ciao!"

At this point, Sabrina barged past Chloe and the rest of the crowd to stomp outside, a fresh gust of wind taking on the redhead's sails. Chloe was slightly shocked at her former friend's newfound aggression, but not unduly concerned. _Thank goodness I finally saw her true colours eventually_... She mused, picking up the brooch, intending to destroy it later on. _Besides, who needs her anymore. Now, I have all those people she mentioned, along with Zzubo... wonder how the little nuisance is getting on, anyway..._ "

She somehow managed to squeeze past her raucous audience, to open up her bag and find the kwami still fast asleep inside, although the nougat bits she carefully placed in there at the start of the day were mostly gone, proving that at least they'd been _some_ activity.

 _Who'd have thought after our rocky beginning, we'd become such great friends_? She smiled, watching the furry yellow chest of the insectoid slowly breathe in and out. _Well... parent and daughter she'd say, though I'm not quite ready to accept that just yet. I mean, I'm sure she'd make a great mother... but I don't know. Being adopted by a bug... it just feels so... strange..._

Her train of thought was abruptly cut off as she took one step through the exit, at the unbelievable sight that greeted her eyes.

For there was Chloe's father, standing right next to his personal limosine, parked by the entrance to the college. His chauffer stared back at her uneasily, as if warning her in advance that in order for the mayor to cancel all that afternoon's meetings and be down there, it had to be for a good reason. And it _wasn't_ a nice one.

For now though, Andre Bourgeois's attention was elsewhere. Namely, on an attractive teenage girl with long, brown hair, who he seemed to be speaking to quite cordially.

Lila.

 _Uh oh..._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, is everyone looking forward to Christmas now? I'm getting lots of Ladybug merchandise of course... with extra money so I can buy some more when the new batch arrives next year. Around May would be my guess... no idea why... ;)

There might be another update before the end of the year. It depends if I can drag myself away from boring relatives, bad Christmas specials and copious amounts of eating. Then, it's back to the diet plan for January... can't wait (sigh)...

Still, happy holidays whatever you're up to. Bye for now! ;)


	40. Day 3 Part 12

Chloe froze on the spot, unable to quite process the improbable spectacle that lay before her eyes _. My Daddykins... Lila... does. not. compute..._

She had no idea what sort of freaky face she was pulling at this specific time, but she was certainly grateful the vast majority of the student body had already packed up and gone home. She'd suffered _more_ than enough humilation lately, thank you very much.

It was as the heiress was caught in this flux of utter bewilderment that Mr Bourgeois spotted her, and a frown as deep as his pockets set on his forehead at the sight of his precious looking so tawdry, _especially_ out in public. Lila, ever the perceptive one, observed her conversation partner's abrupt change in mood, and immediately guessed correctly who'd emerged from the building behind her.

" _Chlo-Chlo_!" What happened next defied all convention, but it unfurled anyway. With the cutest shriek imaginable, Lila spun on her heels and literally flung herself at Chloe, encasing the heiress in the tightest hug she'd ever had, with the possible exception of Zzubo's super-strong embraces.

Stunned as she was by recent events, Chloe, or 'Chlo-Chlo' as she was apparently now known, was powerless to prevent the Italian from resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, while her father continued to glower in her direction with his arms firmly crossed. All she could do was wait and see where this crazy day would take her next...

"You _better_ play along, or you know what'll happen next..." Lila's unveiled threat in the heiress's ear suddenly bought her back to reality, and suddenly she was being dragged towards the mayor by her new 'friend'. Still struggling to put a cohesive thought together, let alone say two words in a sentence, Chloe had little choice but to let Lila do most, or rather _all_ , of the talking.

"...So, as I just telling your darling Daddy here, _Chlo-Chlo_..." she gushed, without missing a beat. "I've only been in your charming city for a few short weeks, and already we're the bestest of buddies! When I came here, from my tiny little village in Italy, I had no idea that I'd make such a special friend who could do so much for me, least of all that she'd be related to the _handsome_ mayor. I feel so lucky!"

Hearing Lila's nauseating sucking-up make Chloe want to vomit, but it had quite the opposite outcome on the easily flattered Mr Bourgeois. The quiet fury he'd displayed up until now seemed to soften a bit, and if Chloe was sickened at the Italian's mendacity, then at _least_ her shameless fibs had the desired side-effect of cooling her father's ire. Lila wasn't quite done yet, though.

"...It's just such a _nuisance_ that you've been under so much strain lately, what with that old nerdy friend of yours with the glasses's betrayal... _what_ was her name, again? Sarinda, or something? The way she abandoned you for that clumsy girl who always comes to school covered in flour... _disgusting_! Fortunately, I was around to pick up the pieces and put you back together again, not that I want to take _too_ much credit..." Lila boasted, and while it was all Chloe could do to not roll her eyes in disbelief, her father seemed to be eating up all the nonsense like it was filet mignon.

"I can't believe how _close_ we've become in such a short space of time!" Lila continued to lie through her pearly-white teeth. "We've done each other's nails, exchanged beauty tips, and started our own little clique! We've even invited all the 'misfit' girls to join, like that weird reporter and that loner with purple hair, to show how inclusive we are! So sad, when they're left on the sidelines just for being different, isn't it? They can't help being the way they are, after all. And now, we have our own special bestie nicknames, too! What was the one you thought of for me, again? I seem to recall, it was something _very_ nice..."

Lila mockingly cupped her ear in Chloe's direction, and the heiress was sorely tempted to either a) Give it a good whack or b) Come up with her own unflattering nickname for the Italian, something that rhymed with 'Flying Witch'.

As it was, she had little choice but to carry on the ridiculous pretense, so under great duress, she put on her phoniest smile and concocted one on the spot. "Why, _Li-Li_ of course! Don't you remember, Lia... I mean, _Lila_?"

The Italian bristled slightly at Chloe's not-quite unintentional slip of the tongue, but managed to maintain her poise. "Yes, that's _right_! Oh, and before I forget, your Daddy was asking me if I knew anything about your, ahem, _unique_ wardrobe at this present moment, and before you made your unexpected arrival, I was just about to tell him..."

 _Uh oh. What's she going to say now_... Chloe glanced nervously between Lila's smug demeanor, and her father's annoyed counternance.

"...That you were just trying to make the less well-off members of the class feel better about themselves, by putting yourself on _their_ level, for once!" Lila's grinned like a shark, while patting her 'prey' on the shoulder. "It just goes to show what a kind, thoughtful girl you are, that you should go around looking that scruffy for their benefit, and how blessed I am to have you as my new bestie!"

There then followed a knowing wink from Lila to the completely nonplussed Chloe, before the Italian turned around once more to address the clearly impressed Mayor. "I know you've been worried about your daughter's mental health of late, Mr Bourgeois sir, and I can't say I blame you. In some regards, she has been acting _very_ pecularly. But now that I'm here, all of your fears can be put to rest. I'll look out for her from now on, and make sure she doesn't get into any more mischief! In return, I'm sure she can do a _lot_ for me... a naive foreigner in a strange, new land. Well, I gotta go... I promised my dear mother that I'd help her bake cookies tonight, and my father, who used to work for the Italian government, is _always_ strict about curfews..."

" _Did he_ , now?" The Mayor spoke for the first time, as he stared in awe at the brunette so fondly, you'd think she was his own daughter.

"Yes. He helped organise the welcoming committees for all the visiting dignitaries. You know... diplomats, kings, queens, that sort of thing. I think we even met the President of the United States once. Not the new one though, thank goodness. He sounds like a bit of a douche. Anyway, it was lovely to meet you! I'll see you tomorrow at the front gate, Chlo-Chlo. We'll have an even _funner_ day tomorrow than today... won't that be something? Well, toodles!"

And with an exaggerated hop, skip and a jump, Lila was on her way, leaving Chloe all alone to face the music. She braced herself, for what was bound to be a verbal onslaught of the highest order...

But it never arrived. Sure, her father looked like he was about to say something, but he was still too captivated by the dazzling Italian student to concentrate properly. A thought suddenly occurred to him, and he decided to call after the brunette just as she was turning the corner. "Miss Lila!"

" _Yyeess_?" Lila stopped mid-trot, almost as if the fact she was being asked to return wasn't a surprise at all.

"It probably isn't much compared to what you're used to..." The Mayor admitted almost apologetically, his eyes trained on the pavement. "But we're having a bit of a ball in the town hall a few days from now, and I think it'll be quite pleasant. The British Prime Minister will be there, if that means anything to you. You don't have to say anything right now, go home and think about it if you like. However, and I think I speak both for me and Chloe when I say this, we would be _honoured_ if you'd humble us with your benelovent attendance..."

"Why yes, of _course_ I'll come!" Lila smugly replied, as she watched the Mayor's face light up and Chloe's almost dropped to the ground. "You're absolutely right, it most likely isn't much in comparison to some of the more flashier parties I've been to, but I'll go to yours in support of my good friend Chlo-Chlo. It sounds like a lovely, homely kind of affair... and besides, from what I hear, there's a boy I really like who'll be there..."

"Oh, and who might _that_ be, then?" Mr Bourgeois asked, a goofy smile covering his features.

"Well, I'm not sure I remember his _name_..." Lila scratched her head vigourously, pretending to think. "He's blonde, got the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen, quite softly-spoken, always comes to school stinking of Camembert, but I can forgive that. I don't know, he might be some kind of... _model_ , perhaps? I think he's the son of some... _fashion designer_?"

"Oh, you must mean the Agreste boy!" The Mayor laughed jovially at Lila's so-called confusion. "Yes, my Chloe here used to play with him when he was just a little snot-nosed brat, don't you remember, dear?"

" _Y-yes f-father_." Chloe snarled through grit teeth. The blonde was beginning to wonder just how much more of this she could take before her imminent explosion.

"I _thought_ it might be him..." Mr Bourgeois nodded, either unaware or ignoring his daughter's petulant tone. "Anyway, I'm _so_ glad you've decided to patronise our little get-together with your glorious presence, my dear. You'll need a written invitation, of course... the bouncers at the door can be quite strict. We want to keep out the riff-raff, you understand. Don't fret though, I'm positive I have one somewhere tucked in the back of the limo. Just give me a minute..."

And as The Mayor rummaged around in the interior of his posh car, Chloe's attention was suddenly drawn to Lila, who was making all kind of rude expressions at her. Sticking her tongue out, waggling her fingers, screwing her face up... and all this time, the heiress showed _remarkable_ restraint not to go over there and clobber her.

The only other witness there, Jeeves the chauffer, saw what was going on, but wasn't sure what to make of it. _Those two together look like many things, but most definitely not friends..._ he mused to himself, but wisely decided not to speak out of turn.

Just as Chloe was on the verge of losing control and kicking the Italian back to her home nation, her father found what he'd been after, and withdrew his expansive form from the expensive vehicle. "Here you go, my dear..." He said smilingly, handing over a personally handwritten note to the Italian. "I'm sure you'll have a _lovely_ time. And, as an added bonus, because you've taken _such_ good care of my little pumpkin here, I'll make sure you're seated right next to Adrien Agreste at the banquet table later on, and you can try your luck with him there. He could do with cheering up anyway from what I hear, after his mother disappeared mysteriously a few years ago. Won't _that_ be nice?"

"Oh gee... _thanks_ , Papa-Bourgeois!" Lila lightly kissed the Mayor's cheek, before saying in a very 'innocent' way. "I-I mean _, Mr Bourgeois_. Sorry I just called you that, but even though I do love my real father, he's _always_ at work, so I don't never get to see him enough. I've only known you for a short while, but in that time you seem like a _much_ more committed Daddy than he's ever been, the sort I always wanted, so I guess it kind of slipped out. Chloe is _so_ lucky to have you all to herself..."

"You may call me Papa-Bourgeois, if you so wish..." Clearly amused by the Italian's 'cute' interaction, he gently patted her on the head. "You better get home now though, love. I don't want you to get in trouble with your real father, and it might spring back onto me, too. After all, he sounds very important... he _is_ , isn't he?"

"Oh yes, of course he is!" Lila giggled, as if this was a very silly question. "In fact, he has _hundreds_ of people working for him, and when I tell him how well you've treated me today, all of them are going to vote for you! Otherwise, he'll have them fired. Pretty cool, eh?"

The Mayor raised an intrigued eyebrow on hearing about, from his perspective, a kindred spirit. "That's your Daddy, eh? I like him already. Tell you what... let me just see if I can find another invitation in my car, so he can go with you. He sounds like the kind of man I could share a glass of champagne with, and debate about business practices, while we exchange connections..."

" **NNNNOOOO**!" Lila's suddenly raised voice shocked both Chloe and her father, as for once the Italian's seemingly unpenetrable facade showed a crack. "I mean... I'm pretty sure he's working that day, which is a shame because I'm sure he'd have _loved_ to have come. Yeah... he's always working..."

The last part of Lila's sentence there carried real resentment, and for a moment Chloe revelled in seeing the formerly ice-cool temperament of her new 'friend' shatter so easily. But before she could enjoy the brunette's discomfort for much longer, she'd already began to dash off again, this time at a much faster pace.

One person who _hadn't_ seemed to noticed Lila's bizarre mood swing was The Mayor, who was still caressing the spot on his cheek where the Italian had smooched him. "S-she called me... Papa-Bourgeois..." He said over and over to himself, as if in a trance.

"Hello? _Daddykins_?" Chloe attempted to get her father to snap out of his stupor... waving her hand in front of his face, snapping her fingers, shouting his name... but it was all to no avail. She sighed in frustration, and decided the only way to get his attention was to nudge his not inconsiderable girth.

" **Ow**!" That seemed to have the desired effect. "What _do_ you think you're doing, girl?" He said, while rubbing his now vibrating belly. "All you had to do was _ask_ to get my attention, but instead you decide to resort to physical abuse! This is all down to that policeman's daughter you used to hang around with, isn't it? I _knew_ I should have fired him when I had the chance! Well, just because that rough stuff works on the streets, it's unacceptable to use those methods on me! Are we _clear_ on that, young lady?!"

"B-but _D-dad_..." Chloe began to protest, but eventually decided it wasn't worth it She never won these battles. "...Yes, _sir_."

"Good." Mr Bourgeois nodded proudly at yet another fine piece of parenting. "And you are not to see that 'Sarinda' ever again. I'm so glad you've _finally_ come to your senses, and decided to make friends worthy of our family name! That Lila girl is lovely, and I want you to stick close by her and copy her behaviour from now on. As for the _rest_ of your recent conduct, though..."

At this point, he opened up the passenger side of the limo, and gestured at his daughter to climb in."...We'll discuss it more when we get back to the hotel. _Home_ , Jeeves."

The chauffer looked almost apologetically at Chloe as she got into the car, while the heiress could only stare despondently at her bag with the kwami inside, as the door was slammed shut and the vehicle sped off. She'd sat through enough of her Daddy's lectures to know how tough they could be... and he looked _especially_ ticked off this time.

 _Oh Zzubo, what am I going to do_?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, first new update of 2017... HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Hope you got everything you wanted for Christmas, and spent lots of time with your folks... My answer to both of those questions would be YES (Kind of) and a bit too much time, hence the slight delay of this update...

Today's question for you is: When the Bee holder is revealed in canon, do you think she'll able to fly? Looking forward to reading your comments... ;)


	41. Day 3 Part 13

Not a word was exchanged between father and daughter as they gradually made their made their way up to Chloe's plush suite, near the top floor. They'd been the same standoff between the pair en route to the Grand Hotel, as the blonde cast alternate apprehensive looks at the bag containing her now precious kwami, and stoic father, who's stony silence was beginning to unnerve her more with every passing minute.

Jeeves, for his part, was attempting to offer subtle encouragement in the shape of little nods of the head and half-formed smiles, but either they didn't work, or the heiress was too preoccupied to notice them. His opinion toward the once disruptive, incorrigible teenager had shifted considerably : Even if her Dad couldn't see the substantial amount of effort she was making to improve herself, he could.

Such sympathy and admiration from a humble chauffer meant very little in the long scheme of things though, and all he could do was watch gloomily as Chloe was led away by her impassive father from the limo, like a death row inmate to the electric chair. The driver wasn't a religious man, but she'd certainly be in his prayers tonight.

Word had obviously already reached everyone's ears of Chloe's new attire, as plenty of people stopped to gaze at her in astonishment. What they _weren't_ expecting though, was to see her new hair in all it's glory. She'd always worn her locks in a tight, blonde ponytail, so for it to not only be in bunches, but with a distinctly pinkish tinge around the roots, caught the crowd's attention even more.

If not for a fierce, no-nonsense glare from the mayor himself, a lot of the captive audience present would possibly have badgered Chloe the way she'd been harassed at her school, instead of scuttling hurredly back to their rooms or posts, which is what actually happened. Quite an easy-going chap, Mr Bourgeois was... until you caught him in one of his infamous moods. To everyone there, from staff to guests, this was unfortunately such an occasion, so steering well clear of the guy was an absolute necessity.

 **DING**! The predictable sound of the lift went as it was opened, and the boy holding down the button looked terrified at the daunting prospect of even sharing the same elevator with the brooding Mayor. Chloe didn't feel much sensitivity for him though... after all, _she_ was the one who was about to get it from the elected official, probably with both barrels. The young operator would be safely back on the ground floor before her father had even begun his first sentence.

And so, when they'd reached their destination, and the grateful minimum wage worker was already descending to the depths of the hotel, the usual routine whenever Mr Bourgeois needed to 'discipline' his child started to unfold. He'd always stare out of the window in her private quarters for the first few minutes of the interrogation without speaking, as if to subtly demonstrate just how 'disappointed' he was in his daughter and give her an inkling of just 'crushed' he felt.

Finally, when he felt like the pressure was telling and she was on the verge of tears, he'd go over and comfort her. Then, the pair would have a quick chat about what _she'd_ done wrong to upset _him_ , before he pulled her back into line by promising her something she could use, like clothing vouchers or a twenty-four gold carat toilet, and then they'd hug it out as they parted ways amicably.

This time however, both of them felt their differences wouldn't _quite_ be so easily patched up with material goods or a quick embrace. To the Mayor, Chloe's 'sins' were too extreme to be merely written off as childish buffonery, and from the blonde's perspective, a new vibrant feeling of rebellion seemed to flow through her system. The two prepared for their upcoming confrontation like prizefighters at a boxing match, and it was Mr Bourgeois himself who threw the first punch.

"Chloe, how _could_ you..." The Mayor spun around to face his errant daughter as soon as she'd ensconced herself on her oversized couch. "First of all, you embarrass me in front of your entire class by announcing your misdeeds in college, and it took me an entire _day_ afterwards to make things right with the press, that you weren't being shown any excessive favouritism in your punishment. Then, just as soon as I managed to douse that fire, you came charging out through the doors of the hotel this morning looking like a vagrant, disturbing my breakfast and nearly giving me a heart attack! Everyone saw you... _everyone_! Even the paperboy! And do you _know_ what they're saying? 'The Mayor is neglecting his daughter.' 'The Mayor is spending all his money on himself' 'The Mayor only cares about his job now.' Do you _realise_ what effect this scandal is doing to my standing in the polls? My nearest challenger was ten points behind me... now, we're neck and neck. **Well**? Have you _nothing_ to say to defend your heinous actions? And just _what_ have you done to your hair...?!"

"I like it." Chloe simply stated, almost blithely forgetting who she was talking to, while twirling a loose follicle in her hand. "In fact, I think I'm going to dye it like this every morning. You see, my friend Juleka..."

"Let me guess..." The Mayor sighed, with his head in his hands. "One of these new friends in this 'clique' that Lila was telling me about. I know you feel sorry for them sweetheart, but you really need to stop trying to stoop to _their_ level to win their dubious approval. If they don't accept you as you are, clearly a cut above them on every single level, then they're not worth your time..."

"Daddy..." Chloe looked him dead in the eye, as if she was absolutely sure with what she was going to say next. "I _used_ to feel that way, but thanks to the guidance of a new friend of mine, I've been having a few... _new_ thoughts in my head lately, and I've decided to make some... _changes_ in my life..."

"A new _friend_?" Mr Bourgeois seemed annoyed that his daughter wasn't more specific about who this, from his point of view, bad influence was. "And who might that be, then...?"

"Oh, _you_ won't have met them..." Chloe couldn't help but grin slightly at the thought of her father trying to apprehend the bee kwami who'd 'corrupted' her, only for the mystical creature to evade his grasp very time, the way it had when she'd held any animosity towards the insectoid.

"Well, whoever it is, I don't want you to see them ever again. They've done something to your way of thinking, that I don't like at _all_." The Mayor seemed quite firm on this point, and previously Chloe would have realised this was the part to bow down to the 'superior' authority of the aggravated man looming large over her.

In this unique situation however, he was unaware of just how impossible this was. "Oh, _Daddy_..." Chloe let out a hearty laugh at the thought of what her father didn't know. "Believe me, I've _tried_. But she's a persistant little thing, and she wouldn't go away... and you know what? I think she's here to stay for quite a while. Also, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I'm _really_ looking forward to it. She's actually grown on me over a very short space of time..."

"You _dare_ defy me?!" The Mayor was almost shaking with rage at this point, completely unaccustomed as he was to being spoken back to like that by his usually amenable daughter. "Just _look_ at what this 'friend' has done to you! They've completely transformed your personality from a proud member of the aristocracy, to someone who seems to enjoy the company of _commoners_! They've made you change your hair, clothes, appearance... and what was that I heard earlier on about you nearly being taking away by Social Services, because I mistreated you?!"

Chloe's broad smile became a pronounced scowl upon hearing this, that was perhaps the single thing her Dad had the right to be angry about. "That was all Sabrina's doing..." she growled in earnest. "That stupid girl was so jealous of me making new friends, she put me through a humiliating ordeal that I won't forget in a hurry. Believe me, Daddy, that's an ex-friend of mine I'll be _quite_ happy never to set eyes on again..."

"Well, glad to hear at least _one_ of my messages is getting through in that thick skull of yours..." The Mayor said, with a degree of satisfaction. "Now, all we have to do is wash that stupid stuff out of your hair, get you in some decent clothes, and somehow extricate you from this 'friend' who almost succeeded in tearing us apart..."

" **NNNOOO**!" Chloe's loud shout of defiance stunned her father into silence once more, and the heiress began to speak her mind more to him than she'd ever done before. "Haven't you even been _listening_ to me?! I _adore_ my new hairstyle, and so does everyone else that I've asked. The only one who's complained about it so far is _you_. Also, you're the one who's 'ruining' our relationship at the moment, by spending so much time in the office and concentrating more on pointless polls than my well-being. I know you have to run the city, but couldn't you at least make a token effort to see me every once in a while? Sometimes, I go for _days_ without so much as a 'hello' from you. Do you even know what's going on in my life right now? Lastly, even though I agree these clothes _do_ look kinda gross, they're the most comfortable things I've ever worn, and I'll continue to wear them, and similar outfits, from now on. They remind me a lot of what my mother used to dress me in, before she passed on and you refused to purchase me anything but overpriced, gaudy attire afterwards. Besides, if you look through my cupboards right now, I think you'll have trouble finding anything else... _oops_..."

" _What_ did you just say...?" The Mayor looked at her quizzically for a moment, and Chloe abruptly realised she'd put her foot in it. He wasted no time at all in running over to her wardrobe and drawers to open them with aplomb, finding nothing inside of course, but second hand 'junk' and not a stitch of clothing costing more than a few euros in sight.

He then seemed to notice the rest of the room for the first time, and the absence of any furnishings that befit the five star hotel they resided in, the contents now barely worthy of a bed & breakfast. Zzubo had indeed done a _very_ thorough job on removing anything of value from the property to acclimatise the formerly stuck-up teenage girl to a normal life, but whereas Chloe seemed to be adapting quickly to her new role, her father _certainly_ wasn't.

"N-now n-now, Daddy. You remember what the doctor said about your cholesterol levels..." Chloe suddenly felt uneasy all of a sudden, as the Mayor began to gibber incoherently, resembling a madman about to have a nervous breakdown.

" _Calm down_? **Calm down**?! How can I, when my own flesh and blood appears on the verge of losing her _mind_..." The mayor was unintentionally ironic in his harsh assessment there, as at that precise moment he appeared far more on the brink of insanity himself."What's happened to all the fancy clothes, that _I_ paid good money for? Where have all your other expensive personal items gone? All of this is complete **rubbish** , the kind of tat you'd find at a car boot sale! How did you even get everything downstairs?! This is _just_ like what happened with your mother after we got married, rest her soul..."

Upon hearing mention of her dearly departed mum, a long forgotten flashback began to play in Chloe's mind. It resembled the dreams that had been plaguing the heiress since Zzubo's arrival on the scene, of carefree summer days spent frolicking in the fields, with a beautiful older woman, when she was much smaller. They chased each other through the long grass, collected pine cones together to make a necklace, drank from a nearby babbling brook, getting dirty, messy... all pretensions about their 'place in society' or 'proper roles in life' completely absent. It was just a mother and daughter spending precious time together, and nothing could get in their way...

Other than the older female dying so suddenly, of course... cutting short the happiest time of the little girl's life. _What has gone wrong since_...

"Hello, Chloe? **Can you hear me**?! Oh, _great_ , not only is my child going crazy, she's even having blackouts now..." The heiress jolted awake as she felt herself being shaken vigourously, as the worried Mayor regarded her with concern. "What on _Earth_ was going through your mind just then? It's like you were on another planet..."

"I was with my Mummy..." Chloe spoke drowsily, as if still in a daze. "It was a lovely warm summer's day, and we were watching the squirrels, kicking some leaves and making our own fort in the forest. It was _so_ wonderful, Daddy... where did days like that go? I want days like that back..."

" _What the_...?!" The mayor removed his hands from Chloe's shoulders, to headbutt the wall in frustration. "Even from beyond the grave, Juliette returns to haunt me. Listen, sweetheart. Your mother was a lovely lady... smart, kind and generous, sometimes to a fault... and best of all, she helped me get re-elected twice. But she never had much of an idea of her place in society, and ending up squandering her esteemed position helping the low-lives who live out on the street. I'd _hate_ for you to become like that... but what I've seen from you this week, hasn't been the daughter I carefully raised to preserve the family name after my death, but a complete stranger who acts like one of the garbage children who live out in the rough estate at the far end of the city. I'm _begging_ you, as a father to his daughter, _please_ go back to the way you were before. If you do, I promise I won't punish you at all, as grevious as your recent misdemeanors have been, and everything can go back to normal..."

A few short days ago (which was beginning to feel like a lifetime now ), before Zzubo came flying uninvitedly out of a small hexagonal box, Chloe would have scoffed at the very question. "What, the high life or the commoner's life? What kind of choice is _that_?" Before returning to her private foot spa, and wondering just how many servants she could have fired later for her own sadistic amusement.

But that Chloe was now dead, gone forever... and there was no bringing her back. She'd seen things, and felt emotions that she didn't know she possessed since, which had made her rethink her entire approach to life, and the way she treated others. She'd made friends, _real_ friends that liked her for _her_ , not because of her status or bank balance, but down to the fact she'd treated them as equals and helped them out when they'd needed her.

And, you know what? It had felt good. _Really_ good. Far better than mindlessly boasting about her opulent lifestyle, or mindlessly picking on her peers ever did. She now cherished Juleka, Alya... well, not Lila, Sabrina, Adrien and _especially_ not Marinette, but she still had high hopes to make amends with Kim, and there were a whole host of other potential friends in her class to make. Today had just been a warm-up, tomorrow is when the _real_ work would begin.

So, it was in an unflinching tone that she responded. "Sorry father, but the answer is **no**. For years now, you've taught me to behave and act in a certain way, that sets me apart from almost everyone else I meet. At first it was fun, but just recently I realised something... your daughter _isn't_ happy. In fact, now that she thinks about it, she hasn't been happy for a long time. She doesn't feel so good insulting people any more. She doesn't feel pleased with herself stepping on the downtrodden. Expensive things seem like a waste of money, when we could be helping the less fortunate, like those 'garbage children' you just belittled, most of whom won't even have had the opportunity in life to be anything different. Those lessons about humility, love and friendship that my mother taught me, that you forced me to ignore for so long... you know what? You're _wrong_ , and she's _right_. From now on, you'll see a dramatic change in the way I look and behave towards others, but don't be scared or ashamed. This is truly who _I_ want to be now, making a lot more friends than I did before, experimenting with new clothes I never tried because they were too 'common', and being far more thoughtful to those who have it bad in the city you run. I'll still be the little girl who loves you very much, but I want a different role than the one you've apparently assigned for me. One where I can help out _everyone_ , not just those at the top..."

"That's _enough_ , child! You _will_ desist!" The Mayor was trembling slightly as he lay his hands on his daughter once more, partly due to anger, but mostly out of fear that his 'robot' was beginning to lose control of it's original programming. "Do you _realise_ what you're saying? You're willing to give up _everything_ you were privileged to be born with, to help out people who are so far below you in the social scale, it isn't even funny? I-I don't understand. I don't understand at _all_..."

"I don't expect you too Daddy, but that'll be my life from this point on..." Chloe sighed, while shaking her head. "Self-sacrifice is something I'm going to have to get used to..." In truth, she _was_ going to miss her carefree days of shopping and extravagance. As a direct counterpoint though, a vision of her flying through the skies of Paris wearing a black and yellow costume alongside Ladybug, saving the world from akumitisations that she'd no longer cause, suddenly popped into her head, and instantly wiped out any self-doubt that may have still lingered in her mind _. This... is fate. This... is destiny. And I will not let the world down..._

Mr Bourgeois observed his 'insolent' daughter with irritation, before making a final decision. "You leave me with no choice, my dear."

Chloe stopped daydreaming, and raised an eyebrow at this cryptic remark. "Whatever do you mean, Daddy?"

"You'll start extensive psychiatric treatment with my personal physician Ms Philippes from tomorrow evening..." Mr Bourgeois explained, bluntly. "I've spent too much time investing effort and resources in you, for you to turn into this mindlessly humble, altruistic _thing_ you've become..." The Mayor's lips curled, almost as if he was disgusted at the sight of his own progeny.

Chloe paled upon hearing this. "... Y-you _can't_ force me to do that! And besides, there's _nothing_ wrong with me! This was entirely my decision!"

"As long as you live under _my_ roof, you'll follow _my_ rules." The mayor dismissed her protestations with a wave of his hand. "Also, until you tell me the name of this so-called friend who changed you into this stranger I see before me today, you're grounded indefinitely, and have your entire allowance cut off. You'll probably just waste it buying gloves for old bag ladies anyway, judging by your current mindset..."

"W-why do you want to know about Z..." Chloe started to say her kwami's name, but stopped herself just in time. She anxiously cast a glance at her bag, almost as if her father might know the location of the bee creature, or even it's existence. Which of course, was impossible.

"Begins with a 'Z' does it?" The Mayor mused for a moment, tapping his chin. "Well, that ought to narrow down my search a bit. Can't be too many girls or boys in the city who's name start with that letter. I'll check the register first thing tomorrow. And in answer to your question, let's just say... I'd like a little word with this ragamuffin's parents. There should be a law against trying to corrupt the Mayor's daughter like that, when she's still so naive and impressionable. Hmm... I think I might just make one..."

"You won't find them, _guaranteed_ , so you can get that idea out of your head right now..." Chloe giggled slightly at the notion of her father trying to lecture Zzubo, a magical being with _hundreds_ of years more experience than him. "Also, I'm not worried about seeing this shrink! She'll see there's nothing wrong with me, I'm sure."

"Oh, _really_?" The mayor grinned deviously, as he made his way to the lift. "We'll see about that, when a little brown envelope containing a not insignificant sum of money finds it's way onto her desk, further illustrating my point that money _can_ solve everything! Don't worry my pet, I'll get you back... just wait and see! And when I find the one responsible for warping my beloved child's fragile little brain, **I'll... I'll..."**

Chloe would once upon a time be petrified of such a threat, but thinking of Zzubo and the strength she gave her made for a resolute reply. "Whatever you say, Daddykins."

Not noticing the sarcasm present in his daughter's voice, the slightly dimwitted Mayor thought he was being paid a sincere compliment. "Thank you, my dear. I am in charge around here, after all. One last thing: Stay close to Miss Lila. She'll make sure the rest of those plebians don't go anywhere near you, and hopefully some of her common sense will reach you, too. Well, I must be off. You'll see me tomorrow, when I'll hand deliver you to the physician myself..."

Her mind filled up with a multitude of thoughts, and _desperate_ to talk to Zzubo as she was, the newly selfless Chloe nevertheless had the presence of mind to ask her father one last thing. "... Daddykins?"

"...Yes, what is it now?" The Mayor paused briefly at the open elevator, with an elongated sigh.

"I just wondered... you know your head chef, Mrs Cesaire? Well, one of her daughters is called Alya, she's one of my newest friends, and both of them really want to get to Martinique to see the homeland of her late father. She can't get the time off though, so I was thinking... do you think, as a special favour to me, you could help her out? I'd be _very_ apprecative..." Chloe said, hoping against hope that he'd say yes.

"I _see_... and this 'Alya' is one of your new friends you were telling me about, is this correct?" The cogs seemed to be whirring in the mayor's head.

"Y-yes..." Chloe stated hesitantly, not liking the malicious glare that had suddenly appeared on her father's face.

"Don't you worry about a thing, dear..." The mayor said, with an humourless laugh, as the lift doors closed behind him. "I'll make _sure_ she gets all the 'time off' she needs. Well, bye for now, darling!"

"W-what..." Chloe began to say, but it was too late. The elevator was well on it's way down.

The moment they were alone, Zzubo appeared in front of her foster child, obviously having heard everything. She had a look of empathy, love and respect on her face. She finally knew she'd found her true user, it was just a shame it wasn't under happier circumstances. "Are you okay, Chloe?" She asked, rather pointlessly.

This time, Chloe did not wait for Zzubo to take the initative. She embraced the kwami that she'd grown to care so much for without hesitation, drying her tears on it's fuzzy neck and crying over and over again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed this chapter... it took quite a while to write. Yes, even more so than normal. It's good to feel appreciated, ya know. ;)

On another topic... lookee here... more than 300 followers. I SALUTE YOU! :D

...And more than 100k words. WHERE HAS MY LIFE GONE? :/

I'm off to ponder that very question. :( Ciao...


	42. Day 3 Part 14

Chloe continued to clutch her kwami close for quite some time, it's soothing rhymatic buzzing providing a great deal of relief for the distraught teenager in her current emotional state. Unwittingly, despite the indisputable lunacy of the very idea, she'd somehow accepted this magical creature as a substitute parent, in lieu of her deceased mother and often aloof father.

Despite conceiving the idea for the new terms of their relationship herself, Zzubo had been unsure at first of the wisdom of trying out such a unique dynamic between human and kwami, after all such a thing had never been attempted in the history of the two races. But, in seeing the gaping hole in her new wielder's life where a loving, responsible parental figure should be, and the huge improvement in the heiress's behaviour since they embarked on this new adventure together, made Zzubo all the more determined to pursue it further. After all, she had began to grow _very_ attached to the child herself, especially after hearing her impassioned plea to the perplexed mayor about her sudden change of heart, which of course fell on deaf ears.

And now, her newly adopted charge needed her guidance more than _ever_. Shaken after her intense argument, unsure of the correct path to take to continue her redemption, and most of all, terrified that whatever awful thing her father had in store for Alya's mother would halt her laudable plan to make lots of new friends permanently, it was essential that Zzubo perform her duties, both as a parent _and_ a partner, and help calm the nerves of this incessantly weeping girl. Besides, her neck fuzz was beginning to get soggy.

She decided to begin with an inspiring pep talk. "I'm _so_ proud of you, Chloe Bourgeois-Marigold..." She cooed, gently stroking the heiress's cheek with a hairy arm. "You stood up for yourself in front of your own father, and told him what you want to do with your life. He seems like a very intimidating man, and you could have quite easily buckled at any stage... but, _no_. You refused to budge, even at the loss of your own privileges. I now truly know that you _are_ my chosen one, and though there's still plenty of work to do, I can foresee a dramatic transformation in your very near future, and no, I'm _not_ just talking about your new clothes and lack of make-up. By the way, I _love_ the new hair... even though, I would have preferred you to go with yellow and black. Let's just say, it's kind of my thing..."

Zzubo's attempt at a joke seemed to work, and for the first time since the mayor's harsh words, Chloe cracked a ghost of a smile. "T-thanks, Z-Zzubo..." she stammered, gently patting the top of the kwami's head. "I _knew_ there was nothing wrong with it. My Daddy has just always been resistent to change, that's all. It's the same for him at work... he always appoints the same old bunch of advisors and politicians every year, who only care about the needs of the rich, with the least well-off being little more than an afterthought. It never really bothered me before, but now I'm trying to think about others _besides_ myself, it does seem totally unfair, doesn't it?"

"One day, my child, you'll be in a position to do something about that..." Zzubo noted, continuing to marvel at just how different her user sounded from when they'd first met. "But for now, our training must continue. You've made a fantastic start after a rough beginning, but over the next few days I believe you have _other_ people to try and make things up to, haven't you? If you can show me the same willingness of spirit to change as you demonstrated just now, I have no doubts in my mind that justice will have a new name flying through the skies of Paris, and Hawk Moth will have a new formidible foe to face... as well as one less conduit for his evil creations to be made."

The _old_ Chloe would have taken umbrage at such a _ridiculous_ insinuation, after all everyone loved her and only complained about her because they were jealous. The _new_ Chloe, who was far more honest with her feelings, knew that what her kwami had said rang with the sound of truth, and readily acknowledged her inadvertant contribution to the supervillain's plans for world domination.

"Y-yes, I know...", she blushed slightly, recalling with shame all the petty little nasty things she'd done over the past year, which had almost caused disaster on more than a few occasions. "At the time, I don't think I was even aware of what I was saying. I was so full of myself I thought I could get away with anything, and my ego even refused to own up to my mistakes. I might even have generated some of the infections on purpose, due to the fact that everyone in class ignored me, and my Daddy was never around. I-I just wanted the attention, as pathetic as it may be. I _do_ feel ashamed of my behaviour now though, and I do want to try and make up for it the best I can..."

"Well, you'll have most of the rest of your life to do that, with a little input from me along the way, of course..." Zzubo nodded, encouraged by the heiress's commitment to the cause. "But I must admit, sometimes even _I_ make mistakes. It occurred to me, just after Lila confronted you in the bathroom and before I went into my little nougat coma, that her being able to blackmail you so audaciously might have something to do with me not keeping my big mouth shut. If I hadn't kept you talking while she was at the door, she wouldn't have been able to reach the conclusion that you were talking to your 'stuffed toy' and pull you into her web of lies. So Chloe, I'm truly sorry about that. If only there was some way I could fix it..."

"Yeah, if _only_..." Chloe sighed deeply, at being reminded of yet _another_ troubling matter, before picking up on something else the kwami said. "Wait... _nougat coma_?"

"It happens when I stuff my face with too many delectables at once. It doesn't usually effect me a lot, but those sweet treats your head chef prepares are just _too_ tempting. We've got to save her job, by the way..." Zzubo told her, the orange glow that lit up in her cheeks showing that she indeed, could blush too. "I become incapacitated for a while, and unable to function at all. Isn't it lucky though, that it happened today, and not just after we met? I'd probably be on the bottom of the Seine now, tied to a rock, if you'd caught me in that state before we bonded..."

"Y-yeah..." Chloe nervously chuckled, realising Zzubo was absolutely right. She didn't really want to dwell on the past though, but concentrate on the future, which would almost certainly involve the bee creature in a big way. "So, how long did you say you were out for?"

"I lost conciousness just after your run-in with Lila, before lunch..." Zzubo informed the heiress. "And I was stirred by the ding of the lift later, as we reached your floor. You'll have to bring me up to speed on events between now and then, if you'd be so kind. For instance: _Who's_ Juleka? _Why_ is your father so infatuated with Lila? And what's this about you almost being taken away by the Social Services?!"

Realising she had no choice but to start the whole sorry tale from the beginning, Chloe shook her head in exasperation. "Zzubo, my tiny pal, get comfy... this is gonna to take a while. I'll order you up some more nougats, seeing as how you've run out. But this time, please... take them slow."

...

"Hmm... sounds like yet _another_ thing I have to apologise for..." Zzubo pondered, as he nibbled on her favourite confectionary. "Sometimes, I don't know my own strength, so my touch can leave a few marks behind. That may have alerted the authorities to possible child abuse at your home... and, combined with your new appearance and demeanor, I can see why they might sense there was something bad going on. Perhaps, I _have_ been taking things a little fast with you..."

"No, no, _no_!" Chloe insisted, as she waved her hand vehemently in the air. "If it hadn't been for your uncompromising discipline, I wouldn't have seen the light as quickly as I did. The whole nightmare was the by-product of the wicked schemes of that ex-friend of mine, Sabrina. She plotted to humiliate me, just because I was becoming more popular than her, and now she's even allied herself with my other arch enemies, Marinette and Adrien. In fact... that reminds me. Where did I put that old friendship brooch I gave her? I picked it up after our last fight, and promised myself I'd destroy it as soon as I got home, but other events got in the way. Nothing's stopping me now, though..."

Zzubo looked up with concern, as the heiress reached into her pocket and pulled out a flowery brooch, ready to toss it off the edge of her bedroom and see it shatter into a million tiny pieces on the ground below. The kwami quickly flew over to her hand, and held her arm mid-swing.

"H-hey, _what_ do you think you're doing?" Chloe growled, struggling in vain to free herself from the clutches of the powerful bee creature. "I thought you just said you were going to try and be less interfering from now on. This doesn't involve you, you know..."

"Actually, it _does_ , in terms of me watching you making a hasty decision that you might deeply regret..." Zzubo told her, with piercing eyes. "This girl has been your friend for _years_ , yes? Well, how about you delay destroying your final link to her for a little while longer, and give yourself time to carefully assess the situation? It might have just been a simple misunderstanding, or she could have a good reason for saying that. My point is: don't do anything now, that you can't take back later on. Trust me, I've had _more_ than my fair share of users who've been guilty of impulsive urges they subsequently rue ..."

Chloe's embittered expression seemed to change slightly upon hearing Zzubo's wise words, and with a degree of hesitation she deposited the brooch back in her pocket. "I'm only doing this for _you_ , Zzubo. I don't see any possible reason I should keep in contact with that treacherous snake... and if I don't find one by the end of the week, I'm taking a hammer to that sucker."

"As you wish, Chloe..." Zzubo smirked, as if she were quite confident that wouldn't happen. "You'd be surprised at how things can work out. Who knows, you might even find common ground with Marinette one day..."

" **Ha**! Now I _know_ you're joking..." Chloe let out a derisory snort at the mere mention of the name. "I certainly plan to expand my social circle in the near future, but I'd sooner gargle razor blades than spend one second with _that_ freak show..."

"Chloe! What was it you said to your father about you no longer wanting to insult others?!" Zzubo frowned, looking at the heiress accusingly.

"S-sorry..." Chloe looked a little embarrassed at herself, realising that old habits would indeed die hard. "But I still don't like her, and I _never_ will. Do I really have to go into all the reasons why, again?"

"No, you don't. Not that I'm affirming their validity by saying that..." Zzubo sighed, wondering how big the scream would be if the heiress ever found out her biggest idol and biggest nemesis were one and the same person. "I just think you shouldn't automatically discount the possibility..."

" _Look,_ Zzubo..." Chloe at this point edged closer to the bee kwami, speaking in a deadly serious voice. "I've been making a lot of good progress, correct? You've been impressed with how I'm doing, yes? Well, all I'm asking for is a little wriggle room on the whole 'friendship' thing. I'm keeping the brooch in case hell freezes over and Sabrina and I make up, but read my lips: There is no way me and Marinette Dupain-Chang will ever be anymore than the best of enemies. Are we _clear_ on that?!"

Even though the kwami clearly _wasn't_ , considering the pair might be working together very soon, Zzubo reluctantly gave in for now, just to preserve the peace."As you wish, Chloe..." She sighed, finishing off the last of her nougat.

" **Good**!" Chloe suddenly felt a little perkier all of a sudden. "If I can get you to listen to me, than maybe, just _maybe,_ I have a chance to work things out with my father. Who does he think he is... sending me to go and see a psychiatrist?! I'm nearly a young woman for goodness sake, he can't tell me what to do with my life! Lila, though... she could be a much trickier problem. She's got some dirt on me that she won't be afraid to spit out at a moment's notice, and I'm afraid I have no choice but to obey her commands. If I don't, then Hawk Moth might find out about your existence Zzubo, and I don't want to lose you too. Y-you're the first real comfort I've had since, m-my m-mother..."

At this juncture, Chloe began to involuntarily turn on the waterworks again, and a quietly observing Zzubo began to feel a little guilty. After all, it _was_ partially her fault that Chloe had been foisted into this predicament... and besides, the heiress's anguish about Lila and the stress of following the Italian's every command would only prove to be an unwelcome distraction from her future duties, both as a student and a superhero.

That's when the bee kwami came up with a 'miraculous' plan. She was going to sort it all out tonight... and she was going to need the help of some old friends.

The sound of the curtain blowing open interrupted Chloe's sobbing. "Z-Zzubo?"

However, the kwami was nowhere to be seen. Just an open window, and a few nougat crumbs remained in her stead

"So, she's gone on yet another of her late night jaunts, I see. _Fine_.." Chloe grumbled, as she closed the window, cleared away the crumbs, and realised this would be the perfect time to take a shower without being disturbed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: An early update for you all, because I love you so much. My focus is now almost entirely on this fic, so hopefully new chapters should appear like buses now, and I hope to get it finished by the time the new season airs (On Netflix, which I'm gonna have to get. More expense... DARN IT!). Also, I hope to have a new front cover soon... Look out for it!

Today's question is: Who's your favourite Miraculous character? Answers to the usual address... ;)


	43. That Night

"...And then, I'll get her to do my homework, after she's treated me to a meal at Cafe Paris and I've 'borrowed' ten of her best dresses! If she wants to look like a tramp, then she can give them to _me_ instead!" Lila sniggered, as she wrote out her list of activities she planned to participate in with her reluctant new BFF Chloe the next day. She was sitting up in bed in her smallish room, on the fifteenth floor of a large block of flats.

It was as far removed from her fantastical tales of exotic vacations and celebrity contacts as possible... but, _hey_! None of that mattered any more. She had the golden opportunity to savour a taste of the good life she'd always craved, and she intended to derive maximum enjoyment from it.

 _Finally_ the skill of deception,the only useful trait she inherited from her brazen gold-digger of a mother, who'd left her and her meek and mild father high and dry when the now teenage girl was barely old enough to walk, might be good for something. After the promise of a new high-paying job abroad fell through (as befit their usual luck) and unable to fund their move back to Naples, it looked like they were stuck here. Cash was scarce to say the least, and every spare penny they had seemed to be put towards her current and future education. After all, as her father told her religiously: "I want you to have a better life than me. Don't let those brains of yours go to waste."

After the rent for this deathtrap of an apartment was factored in too (although, in Lila's opinion, the landlord should be the ones paying _them_ to live in such unsanitary conditions) there was barely enough left over for basic nutrition. Lila had to constantly force her father to stop trying to sneak most of his portion of soup into her bowl when she wasn't looking, the sight of his bones ever more protruding through his ribcage was worrying her with each passing day...

And now, he was out strolling the city late again, trying to scrimp together a few extra euros by taking on demeaning graveyard shifts that right-minded people would laugh at doing. None of these placements were permanent of course, and as soon as morning fell he'd be back on the street once more, visiting each small business in town, begging for a task no matter how degrading to support him and his daughter.

When she'd informed the mayor earlier that her dad had never been much of a father to her, it was of course a blatant fib... like around 80% of the words that came out of her mouth (at last count). But there was one thing she _did_ envy the elected official for, and that was the abundance of riches he possessed, for doing what Lila considered to be very little indeed.

 _Why should that overblown balloon get so much reward_ , she'd angrily lamented, _for just sitting around on his fat backside all day and ordering far more honest, hard-working people like my father about? Just because he was fortunate enough to be born with a silver spoon in his mouth, it doesn't give him the right to rule the city. That oaf isn't fit to run a bath. It just isn't fair..._

That's why, when she discovered that the mayor's daughter would be sharing her class in college, the germ of an idea entered the Italian's subconscious. That germ quickly became a full scale epidemic upon learning of Chloe's secret 'eccentricities', and the blackmailing scheme was born.

Lila herself had been surprised at how easily Chloe had allowed herself to be manipulated, she'd been expecting to encounter at least a _bit_ of resistance from the notoriously snotty blonde. But, no matter. Now she had the chance at a more promising future, and best of all, her father wouldn't have to trudge through those dangerous places after dark, and she wouldn't have to stay up terrified every night, wondering if he was going to come home at all...

Lila glanced through the dirty window of her bedroom one last time before at least _trying_ to get some sleep, the presence down below of dodgy-looking blokes offering brown paper bags full of chemicals for sale, and scantily-dressed girls offering up something a little more carnal in nature, did little to settle her frayed nerves. Somewhere, far in the distance, a police siren rang. She shivered in fear. _I hope that doesn't involve my father_ , she silently wished.

She turned her nightlight off and was about to close her eyes, when a strange wind seemed to sweep through the room. It blew the list she'd been making on the floor, and gave her such a chill she held her nightdress close to her for warmth. It was like she was caught in the midst of a hurricane... only, the forecast for that evening was normal, and no-one else in the vicinity seemed to be affected.

Lila had no inkling just what the heck was going on, as the heavy breeze blew open books, seperated curtains and even caused her bed to move a few inches. _Could it be... a poltergiest_? The brunette frowned, cross at herself for even considering such arrant nonsense. But this strange phenomena had to have a purpose for being here, and the muted girl was about to find out what that was.

As the gust suddenly dissipated, a female voice could be heard. It was sweet and high-pitched, and it echoed off the walls eerily. "Miss Lila Rossi... we've come to have a word with you."

"W-who's there?" The Italian began to panic and began to frantically rummage around for a weapon, which of course would be useless as if they _were_ ghosts, it would just pass straight through them.

"Don't worry... we're not here to hurt you..." Another female voice, this one accompanied by a low buzzing frequency, spoke next. "We just want to have a chat about a fellow classmate of yours..."

" _What_?" At such a specific condition, Lila stopped her fruitless search and looked around the blackened room carefully, seeing precisely nothing.

"Yes, we want you to stop trying to text and call Adrien Agreste..." The third disembodied voice sounded male, and considerably cheekier than the others. "He doesn't like ya babe, just accept it. There's plenty more fish in the sea, after all. Although, I personally prefer chee..."

A very confused Lila suddenly heard the sound of something being muffled, as the high and sweet voice returned. " E-er, sorry about him. He's a very silly spirit. The person who we're _actually_ here about is Chloe Bourgeois, someone who I think you've had recent dealings with..."

"Oh, ha ha! _Very funny_!" Lila suddenly began to erupt with laughter, disorienting the 'spirits' that were still in the room. "Nice try, Chloe... trying to frighten me with this whole ghostly set-up to give up our arrangement. Well, guess what? It's not going to work. You wasted your money, putting on this show. Now I'm going to work you _twice_ as hard, and ask for even _more_ stuff..."

Suddenly, the brunette found herself being levitated in the air by the three still unseen figures, the darkness of the night providing a perfect camouflage for their task. All at once, Lila realised that this _wasn't_ a trick, something supernatural _was_ going on, as confirmed by the sensation of her nose hitting the ceiling.

" _Okay, okay_... you're real. **Now put me down**!" The usually unruffled girl was absolutely terrified at this point. "J-just tell me what you want, and leave me in peace!"

"So, you finally believe us. _Good_..." The buzzy voice returned, as the teenage girl was slowly lowered to the floor. "Now, listen to me well. The girl you know as Chloe is under _our_ protection, and we will not accept any further persecution of her. Is that understood?!"

"Y-yes, yes..." Lila realised it was an easy choice, as she felt all of her hopes and dreams disappear that instant. She often felt like she wanted to cry these days, but normally managed to hold it in. What would it matter though, if she got a bit upset in front of a trio of spooks?

Meanwhile, the cheeky male spirit had managed to shake off his 'muzzle', and had something else to say..."And if ya don't, we'll come back and haunt you forever... and not just on Halloween! **OOOO**..."

" _Sshh_!" The high sweet voice said to her rambunctious companion. "Can't you see she's upset enough as it is?" All three 'spirits' watched, as a decade's worth of depression and desperation finally took it's toll of the proud girl, as she uncontrollably began to pour her heart out.

"A-all I ever wanted was for my dad to be proud of me..." She sniveled, her tears beginning to soak her long brown hair. "F-first, that bitch leaves him for another man, taking all of our savings away. Then, we move here after he was promised a big new job, only to find they'd given it to someone younger instead at the last minute. So, unable to get back home and without any money coming in, I have to wait here night after night for him to come back from his latest search for employment, in this filthy apartment all alone, surrounded by druggies and prostitutes. I-I g-get s-so s-scared..."

All of the 'spirits' looked at each with concern, and even the most selfish of them began to feel a little sympathy for the girl in his dairy-obsessed heart. She wasn't finished just yet though, and continued to put her thoughts into words, almost forgetting about the other presences in the room.

"...T-that's why, when I started my new school and met the other children, I realised this was the perfect opportunity to reinvent myself! I didn't have to be 'Lila, the penniless foreigner who's so poor to wear her mother's old clothes', but 'Lila, the jet-setting Italian who's been around the world, rubbed shoulders with famous people and most definitely is _not_ someone you feel sorry for'. I also thought if I bought Adrien home with me, my dad would be so impressed, as he's been going on at me for ages to get a boyfriend. 'Oh Lila, you're so beautiful, why don't you have a special someone yet?' that's what he tells me all the time, and I wanted to give him his wish. H-he works so hard for both of us, a-and I love him so much, I-I don't know what he'd think of me if he found out about all the lies..."

An audible silence fell amongst the 'spirits', as they continued to listen. "When my plan to be Volpina fell through, and after I was akumatised, I swore revenge on Ladybug, and stomped home that day, with a big scowl on my face. That's when my father saw me looking so cross, and asked me what the problem was. I tried to ignore him as I wanted to plot my revenge, but before he left he gave me some advice: 'No matter how bad things are for you, there's always someone worse off'. I thought about all the homeless starving kids, who haven't even got a roof over their heads, and all the orphans who don't even have parents to tuck them in at night, and I realised... _he was right_..."

"So, instead of taking my anger out on Ladybug, who I eventually decided was only doing her job..." Lila's eyes narrowed, and she almost spat out the next few words. "I decided to take my frustration out on the one person responsible for all the basic inequalities in my new adopted city, the 'good' mayor himself. Obviously I can't get to him one-on-one, after all, he's surrounded by hired goons most of the day. No, the person who I'd target to exact my vengeance would be no other than his precious daughter herself, 'lil miss perfect' , Chloe Bourgeois. Luckily enough, I found she was a bit of a headcase who talks to cuddly toys, the ideal target for blackmail. It was all going so well... I had her in the palm of my hand, she was ready to give me everything I asked for. Things could've been a lot better for my father and me. B-but now, you've shown up and ruined _everything_ and now... I-I don't know what to do n-next..."

That was it. The dam had finally fully burst, and years of dejection and desolation began to pour from the girl's eyes. The 'spirits' looked at each other, unsure what to do next. Apparently they'd succeeded in their original mission for Chloe to be left alone, but what to do about this new dilemma...

"Could she be telling another tall tale, after all... she _is_ awfully good at spinning them..." Zzubo said to her companions.

"No, I've seen her lie before..." Tikki remarked, while glancing around her surroundings. "I'm almost one-hundred per cent sure that she's telling the truth this time. Also, look about you. Does this seem like the suitable habitat for a child?"

"Yes, it is very sad..." Plagg admitted, before his hunger instincts took over his thoughts once more. "But enough of that... where's the fridge? I want to see what cheeses this girl has, although by the state of this apartment, not many good ones..."

"Showing your sensitive side, as usual..." Tikki sighed, quite used to this behaviour by now. "Listen, you two... I can't just leave her like this. I think I'm going to have a private talk with her, before I head back. Why don't you two go now, I'll rejoin Marinette as soon as I'm done here."

"Erm... are you _sure_ about this?" Zzubo sounded uncertain of this new proposition. "What happens if there's an emergency akuma attack? Or Marinette needs you in the middle of the. or...?"

"Relax, yellowbutt..." Plagg said casually, as he put a black paw on the hairy arm of his friend. "Hawk Moth's been unusually quiet of late, and from what I hear Marinette is nearly as heavy a sleeper as me, so it'll be _fine_. Besides, Tikki has a heart which is almost as big as my stomach, and there's no reasoning with her when she's in this mood. Come on, let's go..."

With Plagg's reassurance, Zzubo reluctantly left Tikki behind to console a still relentlessly crying Lila, as they made their way back to their respective addresses.

Just before they seperated, Plagg had one final thing to ask Zzubo. "So, how are things working out with Miss Prissy? I bet she's a handful. Can't say I envy your job..."

"Not at all..." Zzubo smiled, her wings buzzing with happiness. "In fact, they're all going swimmingly. I think it all started to change when I decided to adopt her..."

There weren't many things that got Plagg's mind off cheese, but this latest revelation did, at least for a few seconds.. " **WHAT**?!"

Zzubo grinned even more at the cat kwami's reaction, before preparing to tell her tale. "It's a long story..."

...

It was extremely late by the time Zzubo crept in the now re-opened window, and Chloe was still waiting for her, wrapped in a scruffy-looking dressing gown, with her hair very frizzy after her long shower. "What took you so long?" She humphed, a shadow of her old self bubbling to the surface again, before she added in a softer voice... "I _missed_ you..."

"J-just had to deal with some special... _kwami_ business." Zzubo stammered, hoping that would throw her foster daughter off the scent. The bee creature had been to collect her friends, then get Lila's address from the school office. No wonder she'd been away for such an extended period, but hopefully it would all be worth it.

As an added distraction to the heiress's suspicions, Zzubo made a surprise announcement. "Here, I've got something for you, for making such good progress today..."

"My _phone_!" Chloe exclaimed, as the electronic device was thrown onto her lap. "Where did you keep that? On second thoughts, maybe I don't want to know..." She stared at it in bewilderment. _Funny, I thought I'd be more excited to get this back. It used to be my entire life. Oh, well_... She went straight onto missed calls.

"Thirty-four from Daddy this afternoon, _figures_..." She sighed in annoyance. "That must be just after he'd found out about that whole Social Services things... and, hello... one from Sabrina, no more than an hour ago. Ringing me this late, I wonder what _that_ was about... actually no, I don't care. I must remember to delete her from my list of contacts..."

In response to a stern glare from Zzubo, Chloe quickly added..."A-as soon as I can confirm that our friendship is over, well and truly. I'll do it the same time I smash that stupid brooch, that'll be something to look forward to. Incidentally Zzubo, I've got a question for you..."

She unexpectedly pulled off her fluffy slippers to reveal her dainty feet... which now were tinged with the faint sign of black and yellow bristles. "I don't suppose you know anything about this, do you?"

" _Oops_..." Zzubo's eyes widened, and she couldn't resist a little chuckle. "I was afraid something like this might happen one day, although I wasn't too worried because I thought it would only effect my enemies. I used the power on you though, so I guess now it _is_ a problem..."

" **What are you talking about**?!" Chloe screamed, leaping from her bed all of a sudden to enclose her hands around the kwami, gripping it tightly.

"W-well." Zzubo scratched her head, unsure how to quite explain the situation. "You know when I put you to sleep last night, yes? Well, in doing that, I inserted some of my pollen into your system, and I guess because I used an extra strong dose, a portion of it fused with your DNA, and..."

" **You mean..."** Chloe howled, about to crush Zzubo to a pulp. " _I'm part-insect now_?!"

"Well, technically speaking, _yes_ , but in reality, _no_..." Zzubo faded out of Chloe's arms to reappear somewhere a bit less claustrophobic. "You won't grow any extra eyes, limbs or wings or anything, and the bristle growth should be limited to your feet. But tell me, for my own piece of mind, what have you had to eat today?"

"Hmm..." Chloe considered this question carefully, despite her growing hysteria. "Well, I tried to eat sushi for tea, but I wasn't hungry, so I skipped it. All I had at lunch was that honey tea, which for some reason was yummy, even though I _hated_ honey before. In fact, I can't stop thinking about the stuff, isn't that funny? W-wait..."

Zzubo's serious face told her it was no joke, and the horror began to set back in to the heiress's speech. "W-wait, you mean to tell me, that I'm going to want to eat that gooey, icky junk all the time, and have to shave my feet every morning for _how_ long...?"

"E-erm, I don't actually know, the truth is the effects can vary..." Zzubo told her, with an extended gulp. " It could be an hour. A day. A week. A month. A year. Or..."

" **Never**?!" Chloe's high-pitched shriek could be heard possibly as far away as Venus.

"Y-yes..." Zzubo cringed, thinking for a second that her charge's own superpower might be some kind of sonic blast. "But, on the plus side, at least your feet should never get cold during winter again... and you might even lose a bit more weight with your new diet..."

It didn't help.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aanndd on that quite loud note, we conclude day 3 now.

Thanks to NYuki - rin for the GREAT new front cover :)


	44. Day 4 Part 1

"... I said I'm sorry!"

"Well, it's not good enough! Just _look_ at me! I can never go out in sandals again!"

"Isn't there anything I can do to help...?"

"Yes... get in my bag, and stay quiet! You've done quite enough to 'help' me already, thank you very much! I curse the day I ever opened that box. You little... _pest_!"

Zzubo hovered close by Chloe inside her bathroom early that morning, desperately trying to talk the blonde into some kind of forgiveness. Perhaps the best time though, _wasn't_ when she was in the middle of trimming her newly hirsute feet.

The electric lady shaver she usually used on her legs had proven quite insufficent for the laborious task, so the poor girl was reduced to borrowing one of her father's disposible razors. The sharper blade was having something of an effect, but it took all her energy just to cut off a few tiny strands.

"Ugh, I'm too young to be doing this... Wait, there's _never_ a right time to be 'doing' this!" Chloe moaned, having been hacking away at the insidious growth for the best part of twenty minutes like some kind of jungle explorer. "I can't _believe_ this is my new beauty routine! Get up... wash face... brush hair... shave feet! And every single morning, too! Oh well, at least I'm finished for today..."

The heiress's relief was short-lived however, as she found out after taking a few cursory steps forward. " _Ugh_ , I can still feel the leftover stubble. How the heck am I supposed to cope with having ticklish feet all day?!"

"You'll get used to it, just wear thicker pairs of socks..." Zzubo tried to console her, but like the previous night, her words of solace didn't prove very effective. "I mean, I have manymore bristles than you, and I feel fine..."

"That's because you were _born_ with them, you striped menace..." Chloe snarled, before slipping her trainers back on. "At least no-one can see this horrible stuff... if it was somewhere visible like on my face or hands, I think I would phone in sick for the next century! Later, when word got out, I'd have to run away and join the circus, as a star attraction, 'The Bearded Lady'. Zzubo, are you _sure_ that I'm not going to see any more growth around the rest of my body?!"

" I've already told you, _yes_... so please try and calm down, Chloe." Zzubo could see the blonde getting more and more agitated at what lay ahead. "You're the same beautiful, intelligent girl you were when we first met... only with a bit more hair on your feet, and a love of all things honey-related now. As long as you have your health, that's the main thing... r-right?"

Giving Zzubo a resentful glare which told the insectoid that it would be in the kwami's own best interest if she stayed quiet for now, Chloe moved onto the far more pleasant-to-the-touch follicles on top of her head. There had been this hit new animated film called 'Defrosted' that had broken all box office records, and the protagonist, some warbling woe-is-me princess with fire powers called Elisa, wore her flaming red locks in a tight braid.

Chloe wanted to see if the style suited her, so as she began to twist her hair into the unfamiliar design, she started wailing the main theme from the film " **Keep it out, keep it oouutt...** "

Upon hearing the first notes of Chloe's raucous racket of a voice, Zzubo stuck two of her four arms into her ears and swiftly flew out of the room and into her bag, a migraine already coming on. _I thought the screaming last night was bad enough_ , she noted with clenched teeth, _but after hearing her singing, all I can say is... bring back the toddler tantrum_.

Chloe watched the meddling little nuisance leave the bathroom with a degree of satisfaction. Her ingenious scheme had worked perfectly, with her intentionally bad vocals meaning that she'd finally achieved what she wanted all along that morning: _absolute, blissful privacy_. She continued to hum, much more tunefully this time, while preparing for the day ahead.

...

Today's fashion selection from the treasure trove of second hand 'goodies' that Zzubo had so kindly bought Chloe consisted of a garishly coloured purple top with the inspiring feminist mantra 'Hot Chick' emblazoned on the front, and a pair of slightly worn flexible grey jogging bottoms. The heiress's newfound radical mindset, where she valued comfort above trendiness in her attire continued, though it was a bit difficult to continue being a narcissist when you had feet like the Abominable Snowman.

Chloe had also packed some treats for later. Nougats for Zzubo, and a bigger bag of the same confectionery for her. The heiress's honey pangs might be around for a while, and seeing as nougat was virtually made from the stuff, it should satisfy her future cravings.

The sooner this malaise left her though, the better. Chloe couldn't wait to get back to her usual diet of, _well_ , not very much...

Upon her arrival downstairs, there were still a few scattered whispers and glances at her comparatively unkempt appearance from those wandering the hotel, but yesterday's news was yesterday's news, and people were now getting used to the newly 'common' looking Chloe.

Besides, the inhabitants's fear for the mayor and his outbursts far outstripped what curiosity they might have still held for his daughter's recent change in countenance, as the stampede that ensued when he gave the assembled masses a simple glare the other day clearly demonstrated.

Jeeves was outside as he usually was, waiting for her to clamber into his parked limo, but a simple nod from Chloe told the chauffeur that for a second day in a row, the heiress planned to be a pedestrian. Concerned for her safety after the bruising encounter with her father the previous afternoon, he'd hoped to ask her if she was alright on the journey to school... but she seemed okay on the surface, so that settled his worries for now.

Secretly, Chloe had left early that day on purpose to avoid possibly running into her dad again, the first time ever that she'd intentionally missed a possible rendezvous with him. She'd decided that for now she'd seen and heard more than enough from the rigid man, a fact highlighted by the yellow post-it note the heiress had found on her bedroom door that morning. It had simply said 'TONIGHT', an indication that her evening appointment with a certain head doctor was still very much on.

The rest of the hike to school was uneventful, without a peep from Zzubo, who's poor ears were probably still ringing from her wielder's cacophonous serenading earlier.

Chloe did however, unexpectedly spot Kim back at the bridge where she'd so cruelly dumped him months ago. The jock was still drawn to the place apparently, staring out expressionless over the water at that cracked jewel he'd tossed so far after his akumatisation. His sullen mood prickled at her still developing conscience, and if she wasn't completely resolved to try and reconstitute matters, she certainly was now.

So entrenched was Chloe in her thoughts, she completely forgotten about agreeing to meet Lila at the college steps, until she was mere metres away from the confluence. _Oh no..._ she felt a sinking feeling enter the pit of her stomach, as she braced herself for the first of what was sure to be a myriad of exhausting commands that day.

Chloe could only go into this daunting situation with her eyes closed, lest she show how weak she truly felt. Spotting a female figure near the entrance who appeared to be waiting for someone, the heiress resigned herself to her ignominious fate, and shuffled forward with all the enthusiasm she'd resolved for her first smear test.

"I'm ready..." Chloe sighed, but instead of hearing the arrogant chortling of a triumphant Italian, she was greeted with complete silence. _Huh_? She opened her eyes just a crack...

"What do you mean, 'you're ready'? Have you gone _completely_ mad?! And where _were_ you last night?" Instead of Lila's petite form, there was the bespectacled face of Sabrina, looking very confused. " I tried to call you, but you didn't pick up. Listen, I don't know why I'm doing this, after the way you treated me, but I thought you should know..."

"What is it, Sabrina? I really don't have enough time for your nonsense..." Chloe remarked haughtily, attempting to barge past her ex-friend." I have things I need to do today. Look, if you want to apologise, you're just going to have to wait until later..."

" _M-me_ apologise?! But you're the one who..." Sabrina took a deep breath, and tried to compose herself. "L-listen, I just wanted to tell you. A lot of the other kids at school aren't very happy with you, because..."

"I _swear_ Sabrina... if you've tried to turn them against me, the first thing I'll do is spill all _your_ most embarrassing secrets throughout class, like you did to me with those ladies from Social Services..." Chloe stopped suddenly to point an accusatory finger at a wide-eyed Sabrina. "Like that massive birthmark on your... well, _you know_. So don't tangle with me, sweetie, because you'll end up in little pieces all over the floor. I can't believe how _petty_ and _jealous_ you've been of late..."

" _M-me_ , petty and jealous?! Why I _never_..." Sabrina frowned deeply, finally deciding at that moment to give up on doing 'the right thing'. "You know what, Chloe? You deserve everything you get. I thought I'd come here and warn you because of our old friendship, but you're just impossible to talk to these days. I hope you enjoy everything that's in store. Well, see ya."

And with that oblique statement, Sabrina turned her back fully on her former friend to march up the stairs to school, with her head held high.

"Well, _that_ was odd..." Chloe pondered for a moment over what the redhead could have meant, before her attention was diverted by a silent figure sneaking past nearby, almost on tiptoe. Even in her peripheral vision, she could recognise that long brown hair and those mischievous olive green eyes.

 _Oh great, my day just gets better_ , Chloe sighed, ready to carry Lila's bag or kiss her muddy shoes, amongst other such indignities.

But then, she noticed something was different. Instead of a having a twisted smirk on her face at the sight of the heiress being at her mercy, the Italian seemed very anxious, a bit frightened even, and she shyly backed away while softly murmuring "H-hi..."

"Well, what would have me do first..." Chloe rolled her eyes, thinking that this skittish facade was all part of Lila's little 'performance'. "Lend you a thousand euros? Give you a diamond ring? Take you for a ride in Concorde, after recommissioning it?"

"N-no, don't be silly, Chloe..." Lila remarked, looking around everywhere as if she suspected she was under hidden surveillance. "Y-you and me are good friends, a-aren't we? A-and good friends never order each other around like that..."

" **Huh**?" Chloe couldn't believe her ears. Had she suddenly wandered onto the set of Invasion of the Body Snatchers by mistake? Hollywood really should stop remaking the classics. "B-but you said... our deal..."

"That deal is _cancelled_ now, and your weird secret is safe with me, no strings attached. That alright with you, Chloe? I-I'll see you in class, oh good pal of mine..." Lila whispered directly in the heiress's ear, and before Chloe knew it the Italian was off, taking tentative steps inside the building and looking like anything but the confident teenager she previously was.

"Well, that was odd _er_.." Chloe shook her head in bafflement, before making her own way to her first period of the day.

...

The minute she entered the building, Chloe could tell that something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. Everywhere she walked in school, people were pointing and staring at her, not to mention suspending their private conversations as she went around corners to catch them in the act.

 _What's the matter with me,_ she pondered desperately, feeling all of a sudden like a fox in the henhouse, _I thought they'd be used to my new clothes and hair by now_. Something in the depths of her mind told her she should have listened to Sabrina before venturing forward, but it was too late for that now. She just had to get to class, and everything would be alright. She reached the door, and gently nudged it open...

 _BANG_! **SLOSH**!

A bucket of water had fallen off the top of the frame, to land squarely on her head. It was pretty foul smelling stuff too, and must have come from some stagnant pond. Stunned by the sudden appearance of the pail and the less-than-pleasant aroma of it's contents, she barely registered the chuckling by her side, and the sound of a jubilant voice raised in victory... "Oh, that felt _good_..."

Upon lifting up the now empty bucket, Chloe saw a grinning Alix nearby, who'd obviously waited for her arrival, and knocked off the pail with a mop at just the right moment (or just the _wrong_ moment for the heiress).

As for the rest of the class, most of them were just sitting down, glaring with hatred at her as if she'd committed some unknown, unpardonable sin, _even Juleka_. Marinette looked crosser than most as she attending to a visibly weeping Alya, while Kim, Lila and Adrien were absent, for now.

That's when it hit Chloe...

That's what Sabrina had been trying to warn her about...

Alya's mother must had gotten fired quickly after Chloe's 'chat' with the mayor, and the terrible news must have traveled through the class like wildfire... after all, they all had their phones (apart from Chloe, until recently).

Based on her past reputation, it was only natural that they'd assume _she_ was to blame, and so they planned this revenge 'prank' together.

 _How childish_ , Chloe noted in annoyance, but the fact she was soaking wet and stunk like she'd taken a dip in the sewers didn't really bother her _too_ much, like it would have until very recently.

No, what aggravated her to an almost unbearable degree, was that now she was apparently back to square one in terms of her relations with the other students.

Only, it would be even _worse_ now, because she'd raised their hopes with her 'fresh start' only to, on the surface, betray them. How could she convince her peers that the cook's sacking wasn't her fault, based on her appalling track record?

 _With great difficulty_... Chloe realised, as the vile fluid continued to run down her back. _Thanks, Dad_.

At this inconvenient juncture, Adrien came rushing in, looking flushed and obviously with something to say.

"G-guys, I just found out what you're about to do..." The blonde model stammered, while catching his breath. "A-and I came to ask you to stop. There _must_ be a simple explanation..."

He stopped talking when he saw a very wet and dripping Chloe close by, a dry pail in her hands and a sour expression on her face. "... _Oh_." He rest of his words died in his throat.

 _Great timing 'Adrikins'... if you'd arrived sixty seconds earlier..._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one NYuki-rin, who designed my BRILLIANT new front cover. Pretty snazzy...

Also, keep reading... things are about to get even more difficult and angsty for our drenched heroine. Sad, but it wouldn't be half as interesting if everything came easy now, would it? ;)


	45. Day 4 Part 2

Dark blue, itchy cardigan. Navy blue, buttoned-up shirt. Grey skirt that went all the way down to her knees. All made from the most economical, budget-saving synthetics.

This used to be the official uniform for College Dupont, until it was abolished a few years ago in a schoolwide referendum, when the faculty as a whole voted 90-10% to consign it to the dustbin of history.

There were exuberant celebrations everywhere the evening it was officially retired: A massive party...Someone poured alcohol in the punch... Tipsy bodies haphazardly scattered the ground the next day, with one poor fellow hanging from the flagpole by his boxer shorts. Good times, good times.

But now, courtesy of one malicious practical joke played on a not-at-all-amused heiress, the unpopular apparel was making an unexpected comeback. Obviously, the drenched girl couldn't stagger around all day looking (and smelling) like a swamp monster, and she had no spare set of clothes on her. Exhuming the only remaining girl's uniform from the depths of the attic, blowing off the cobwebs and having her wear it seemed like the only logical option.

Chloe stared at her open-mouthed reflection in the girls bathroom with abject horror _. I know I'm not supposed to be so uptight about my appearance these days_ , she lamented, _but this is absolutely ridiculous_! _I look like a reject from an old Britney Spears video! What is everyone going to say..._

Then she realised, her misgivings about her upcoming humiliation didn't really matter. For you see, everybody in the class pretty much despised her already now... apart from Adrien, that all-loving nice guy who'd never lost faith in her to change her ways. Heck, she could tear someone's head off in front of the teen model, and he'd still insist in court that it was all just an optical illusion. _That sad, pathetic, loveable, squeezable_... _wait, aren't I supposed to hate him?_

After her unfortunate 'accident', he'd tried to converse with the blonde... get her to calm down, as well as give her side of the story about what happened with Alya's mother. But then Miss Bustier had appeared on cue, dropping her books once more in shock at Chloe's dishevelled state... and that's when all hell broke loose.

Alix didn't seemed to mind getting shouted at, with the additional 'bonus' of detention for an entire week. She wore her punishment like a badge of honour, especially as it saved her from implicating any of her fellow classmates.

As for Chloe, she was _much_ more interested in explaining to Alya that this was all the mayor's doing in retaliation for his daughter's rebellion, but unfortunately the reporter was being guarded by Marinette like a mother bear would protect it's only cub. Regardless, the blonde was soon bundled off by a nostril-holding Miss Bustier with two simple words that neatly summed up her redolence: "Dou _Dtink_."

Now that Chloe had changed into her not-so-new outfit, no matter how much she sashayed in these less-than-salubrious surroundings, she couldn't make this fashion atrocity the least bit appealing. Indeed, in the midst of her analysis in front of the mirror, she began to wonder who'd actually got the brunt of the deal... Her or Alix. _Seven days incarceration sounds pretty good right now, rather than strutting around in these infernal togs. Maybe we can do some sort of swap..._

"Can I come in?" There was a light knocking on the door, accompanied by a soft female voice. It was Miss Bustier, and Chloe was thrust out of her daydream to face terrible reality. "Y-yes..." She stammered while instinctively covering up, although she was fully dressed now, and the teacher had seen most of her unclothed yesterday anyway to her chagrin.

The door opened, and in came the rather flustered educator, who then proceeded to inspect Chloe up and down carefully. "Y-you look very nice, dear..." She tried to come up with something diplomatic. "I-it's amazing how well it fits you..."

Chloe was not impressed with Miss Bustier's tactful display. "You call _this_ 'fitting' me?!" The heiress shouted, while stretching out her cardigan and blouse, revealing that they barely covered her navel. Her language might have been a little more colourful, if it wasn't for the distraction of Zzubo listening nearby. "Can't I just go home and get changed? I'll be straight back, I promise..."

"Sorry Chloe, but the headmaster denied permission..." Miss Bustier shook her head sadly. "After Kim missed an entire schoolday, we're being tougher about students staying in lessons until hometime from now on."

" _Grr_... and I don't even have the kit to restyle and redye my hair. I'm going to have to wear it straight for the rest of the day..." Chloe grumbled in annoyance. After the putrid water had messed it up, she'd been forced to wash all the dirt out with plain soap and water, which wasn't exactly an ideal solution. _Oh, what I wouldn't give to have the bag full of cosmetics I used to drag to school every day on me now..._

"Sorry, but rules are rules..." Miss Bustier was apologetic, but firm in her refusal. "Anyway, please come and join us when you've made yourself a bit more presentable. Take your time, dear..."

"Fine, fine..." Chloe sighed in defeat, as she returned to primping herself as best she could.

Miss Bustier was about to shut the door, but a sudden notion popped into her head. "Oh and Chloe..."

"What is it now, Miss?" Chloe responded, without turning and in a tired voice distinctly lacking enthusiasm.

"I just wanted to say, if you ever need anyone to talk to about what's going on in your life..." The teacher sounded genuinely compassionate. "You know where to find me. I know things haven't been easy for you lately, and this little incident can't have helped. But remember: whenever you want me, I'll be here. Don't forget that, okay?"

Chloe couldn't help but blush profusely at her teacher's sincere concern for her well-being, and finally moved her head to acknowledge the grown-up. "I won't, Miss. And, t-thanks."

Miss Bustier replied with a simple, reassuring smile, before leaving Chloe alone to finish her preparations. Well, she wasn't _completely_ alone...

Zzubo appeared as soon as the teacher had left, flying out of her wielder's bag to hover nearby. "...So, how _are_ you feeling now?" She buzzed with warmth, perfectly aware of what had just transpired in the classroom.

"I _feel_... I _feel_." Chloe tried to put her twin mindsets of isolation and fear into exact words, before the sound of her stomach rumbling overshadowed everything else. "Kinda _hungry_!"

The heiress immediately brushed Zzubo aside and reached into her holdall, where she made a desperate lunge for her big bag of nougats next to Zzubo's smaller one, stuffing her face with wild abandon.

The bemused kwami watched in astonishment as treat after treat disappeared down her user's throat. "Wow, you seem to love nougats even more than _I_ do! I hope you're not going to overdo it, though... or when you transform into a superhero, your costume might not even fit. Just like what you've got on now..."

"Hey, you _made_ me this way..." Chloe grunted between mouthfuls, stopping only to belch in a most unladylike way. "And need I mention my fuzzy feet?! Anyway, I've got _bigger_ problems at this moment in time... like, how I supposed to win back all the friends I just lost, and make new ones, when they hate me now more than ever?! This is all my father's fault! He's even booked me in to see a psychiatrist tonight, because I'm 'acting too normal'. _Ugh_ Zzubo, when did life get so complicated?"

The bee creature thought back to that fateful evening they'd first met, and lay one hairy arm gently on Chloe's shoulder before saying "Chloe, can I ask you something...?"

"Hmm...?" Chloe replied, swallowing the last of her mouthfuls, appetite finally sated.

"I was just wondering..." Zzubo hesitated momentarily, before continuing. "How do you like having me as a kwami, and a parent? I mean... I know I can be kind of harsh and strict at times, but I always try to do my best for my chosen, and in your case I felt that there was _so_ much untapped potential, hidden behind a layer of artificial snobbery. That's why I decided to adopt you... because I felt if I could just break through it with a bit of love and patience, the _real_ you would finally rise. The kind, humane side, which the world is just beginning to see. Of course, I might have made a few mistakes along the way, but I really feel in the short time I've known you, you've grown so much. A-and I-I..."

Chloe looked at Zzubo in surprise, while the kwami still struggled for words. Like her blonde charge, heartfelt speeches weren't really the bee creature's area of expertise. "Zzubo? What brought _this_ on? Was it all that stuff you heard my dad said about my sudden personality switch? Why are you so worried about that? Like I said to him... the stuck-up, selfish, horrible person who I've tried to be for the last ten years wasn't me at _all_. She was a fake... a fraud... a facade made up to impress my still-grieving father. Of course, later on the act stuck, and soon even _I_ managed to fool myself into thinking that's who I truly was, and I might have been that way forever... if you hadn't scared me half to death that day with your ugly bug eyes. You refused to listen to me when I told you to get lost, misplaced thousands of euros worth of clothes and make-up, and forced me to follow a load of stupid new rules. You were a rude, incorrigible, pesky little parasite, who's turned my life upside down, who I routinely feel like squashing underfoot..."

Zzubo began to feel distraught at what she'd just heard and her head drooped in defeat, but soon her chin was lifted up by a broadly smiling Chloe. "...And I can never thank you enough for all that."

"W-what?" The insectoid buzzed in surprise, as Chloe began to lay out what she meant.

"Thanks to your stubbornness, you taught me the benefits of never giving up. Due to your thievery, I learned how it _is_ possible to live without overpriced material possessions. And most of all, because of your affection and discipline, I found out who I really am. I'm never going back to who I was before, in fact the mere thought sickens me. So, once again, thank you, Zzubo. You're a _terrific_ kwami and a _great_ parent, and I'm sure we'll make a great team in the future too..." Chloe gave the bee creature a friendly wink, before returning to her reflection.

"Well, that's _not_ what you were saying this morning..." A very relieved Zzubo nudged her kiddingly, genuinely moved by the heiress's heartfelt speech.

"Hey, I'd make the most of this emotional moment if I were you..." Chloe chuckled a little at the bee creature's joshing. "I don't have too many of them, you know. Besides, you've still got work to do. Can't you do something about the volume control on those wings? That buzzing kept me awake all night. If you're going to share my bed, it would be nice to sleep in more than one hour installments..."

"I guess you have a point there, but it's just a twitch when I'm dreaming..." Zzubo conceded guiltily, even though Chloe spoke with no malice. "Anyway, hadn't you better get out there already? I bet you can't wait to show off your new outfit to everyone in class..."

"Oh _, ha ha_. And what would _you_ know about style?" Chloe fired back, a little annoyed. "Some of that gear you bought me the other day would have been out of fashion last century. It was like you got them from a charity shop, or something... _Wait a second_ , what did you do with all my old clothes, anyway?!"

"I'll tell you later..." Zzubo gulped a little, thanking her lucky stars that her user wasn't a big television news viewer. "Now, hurry up. The class is waiting for you, and I believe you have a few friendships to renew, and gain..."

"Oh Zzubo, _what_ am I going to do?" Chloe suddenly remembered her predicament, and facepalmed herself. "No-one there is going to believe that I had nothing to do with Alya's mother's sacking... even I'm having difficulty believing that myself, and I _know_ I'm innocent!"

"Patience, child, _patience_..." Zzubo flew over to the heiress's ear, to whisper encouragingly. "I have every confidence that you'll win them around, just be yourself..."

"But who _is_ the real me..." Chloe fretted, some of her old insecurities returning. "I've been the 'mean' Chloe so much longer than the 'nice' Chloe, I just feel confused! It would be much easier to just lapse back into my old ways. I could just pick up again from where I left off... My classmates would expect that of me... Daddy would be so happy..."

Zzubo fluttered from Chloe's lobe to stare deeply into the blonde's eyes. "...But, would _you_ be?"

" **No way**...!" Chloe replied without thinking, and gazed back at Zzubo with equal seriousness. "I made my choice yesterday, and I intend to stick with it, no matter how tough things get. I've accepted the person I want to be... the question is, will everyone else?"

Zzubo proudly surveyed her foster child. "Then that's all you need to know. If your motives are selfless and your intentions are pure, you're bound to succeed. Take every day as it comes. Don't give up. Hang in there. Remember, every tree starts off as a..."

"Okay... enough of the hokey 'inspirational' phrases." Chloe rolled her eyes, wondering if one of Zzubo's former masters was a fortune cookie writer. "I'm going in. My popularity might be rock bottom, I might look like a complete geekazoid in this new uniform, but if there's one thing I can say about myself... it's that I've got DETERMINATION. Surely that has to count for _something_ , right?"

Zzubo looked at her with uncertainty.

"R-right?!"

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another update. Not much to say, apart from: I hope you're liking the story so far, and continue to enjoy it.

Oh, and wasn't the recent webisode good, in terms of revealing hidden depths to Chloe's character? Just look at her expressions when her latest bout of bullying fails... that's one needy girl.

What do you mean you haven't watched it? Go to the official Ladybug channel on Youtube, and watch it NOW. After leaving me a nice comment, of course... ;)


	46. Day 4 Part 3

Chloe took a deep breath as she began to open the classroom door, a palpable sense of trepidation threatening to overcome her very being. The heiress's productive heart-to-heart with Zzubo and her teacher's kind words had given her a modicum of self-confidence, but now she was actually on the verge of re-entering the lion's den, that bolstering effect was quickly ebbing away. She closed her eyes briefly to compose herself... _Just be yourself... be yourself... Who I am again, exactly? Guess I'm about to find out..._

Her initial step inside was a roaring success, at least... no unattended buckets of fetid moisture positioned just above the door awaited her this time. And indeed, Chloe's first sight upon venturing forth was the gladdening smile of Miss Bustier, gesturing for her newly arrived student to come inside and take a seat. _Hey, maybe this won't be so bad after al_...

Chloe's upbeat thoughts disintegrated in her head as soon as she glanced at the rows and rows of raw hostility emanating from the desks in front of her. It seemed like everyone present was glowering horribly at the heiress, to such an extent that she almost turned tail and ran at that moment. The thought of being treated like a pariah with a terminal, infectious disease for the rest of the day was almost too much to bear. She scanned the room despondently to gauge each individual's reaction to her entrance.

 _Wow, Marinette looks like someone just burned down her bakery... Alya refuses to even look in my direction... I see Sabrina's found a new seating partner in Nino, good for her... I bet Lila's enjoying all this poisonous vitriol aimed at me..._ _ **huh**_ _? Why is she staring at the wall, instead of lapping up my misery? Something must have happened since last night to make her so docile, I've got to get to the bottom of this later..._

Inside this bubbling cauldron of hate, it would appear that no-one wanted to give Chloe the time of day, but at least there was _one_ empty chair available, and the nearest person to it soon made themselves discernible to the heiress. It was of course, 'Adrikins' who made his presence count, completely ignoring the burning resentment that lingered in the room, and shouting out amicably: "Hey Chlo, over here!"

Now usually, a collaborator of this magnitude would be hated by the entire student body, and ostracized with the same veracity as their malignant companion. There's always an exception to every rule, though... and who on _Earth_ could possibly dislike dear, sweet Adrien Agreste? You might as well loathe fluffy kittens, or abhor sunny days. The teenager was practically the poster child for young gentlemen, having grown up rich without being spoiled, pampered without feeling privileged and was a model without a trace of vanity.

Even his mother mysteriously disappearing a couple of years back hadn't altered his happy-go-lucky demeanor one iota. Adrien and Chloe had been raised in very similar circumstances , with demanding fathers and access to considerable resources way beyond most children their age, but that's where the similarities ended. They might have grown up together, but their life choices had taken them down very different paths. Until now, perhaps...

Regardless, Chloe had no choice but to accept Adrien's pending offer, so she stealthily avoided the inhospitable gazes to drag herself forward to the assigned spot. Despite her precarious social situation though, she couldn't help but smirk a little at Marinette's tangible glance of envy, that her main nemesis was going to sit next to the blunette's crush. _No matter how much that peabrain denies it, I know she's crazy for him. She's welcome to the loser now of course, but it's always nice to get a bit of payback._

Chloe's amused thoughts were interrupted as soon as she took her seat, when she felt the model with whom she now shared a desk quite unexpectedly draw closer and put his hands on her shoulders. Her mind told her to brush them off and tell him to get lost, after the _disgraceful_ way he'd treated her the other day.

One look inside those illuminating green eyes, gleaming with benevolence and tenderness soon put an end to that idea. _Damn it Adrien... even when I want to hate you, you make it so difficult. I'll learn one of these days... I-I hope..._

In the meantime, the model began talking to her. "Are you okay, Chlo? Wow, you _really_ look like a blast from the past in that uniform, don't you? I can see why the school got rid of it! I only found out about the prank at the last minute, as I was in the back of my car with the Gorilla. Even _Nino_ kept the details from me until then... can you believe it? I suspect that everyone knew that I'd try to warn you, they left me out of the plan until it was too late. I don't know what happened with you, the mayor and Alya's mother, but there's no excuse for them to pull something like this. I'm _so sorry_..."

"N-not that it's any of your concern..." Chloe stated bluntly, trying to appear as though she didn't need any help. "But I've got it all under control, thank you very much. I don't require any sympathy either, _especially_ from a boy who led me on for years, only to dump me in the girls bathroom for Little Miss Clumsy over there. You are right about _one_ thing though, and that's this is all just a stupid misunderstanding. Mrs Cesaire getting fired was my father's doing, not mine. Why would I betray the first real friend I've made for _years_ , for purely evil purposes? _Duh_! That's what they call insane troll logic..."

"So it _is_ true!" Adrien practically beamed at the heiress, and began to grip her shoulders tighter, in a cordial way you might do to someone you know very well. "I _knew_ you wouldn't have been that cruel! I saw how nicely the pair of you interacted yesterday and how happy you were with her, so I kept asking myself: _Why_ would she throw all of that away, just for the sake of a malicious trick? It just didn't add up, and now you've explained everything to me, I think I can guess the rest of the story. I bet Mr Bourgeois objected to your new friendship, and..."

"Yes, I think we can both agree that my dad can be a complete idiot..." Chloe once again attempted to sound aloof, even as she was found herself enjoying the conversation. "And that's something I have to deal with on a daily basis. But how are the rest of the class, who _don't_ know what he's like in private like you and I do, going to believe me when I say that none of this is my fault? I mean... just look at my track record! If I was an adult, I'd be doing hard time by now. He's really put me in a bind here..."

"Hang on just a second..." Adrien said out of the blue, clearly impressed with what he was hearing. "I'm still absorbing the fact that you're going against his wishes _finally_ , and making decisions for yourself. That can't have been easy... I kind of know what that's like, as I'm sure you're aware. It's like my own father hides behind a mask sometimes, and disappears for hours without telling me where he is. Anyway, I don't want to bore you with my problems, I'm just so ecstatic that you're finally standing up for yourself Chloe, and if your mother were here, I'm sure she'd feel the same way."

"T-thanks, A-Adrikins..." _Dammit, the words slipped out of my mouth even before I could push them back in. Keep it together, girl._

"See, now _that's_ the Chloe I know, back from when we were kids..." Adrien nodded his approval at the heiress's newfound politeness. "Now, how are we supposed to get the rest of the class to believe us, about the real culprit? I tried to tell them myself while you were away getting changed, but they were too busy gathering the torches and pitchforks. Even Marinette... and usually, she's much more level-headed than that. I guess her best friend's predicament has clouded her judgement, and she's looking at it from a biased point of view. Regardless, we _have_ to try..."

"Okay _okay_ Adrien, but you don't have to waffle on about vermin so much, you know? Who cares about what that _thing_ thinks about anything that isn't wholemeal, sliced or crusty..." Chloe swallowed the bile that was rapidly building in her throat, before continuing. "If you can swing this for me, maybe, just _maybe_ I'll forgive you for dumping me, and let bygones be bygones. It doesn't mean I'm ever going to understand your taste in girls, though. I mean Maritrash? _Seriously_? If you ask me, _you_ should be the one seeing a psychiatrist tonight, not my good self..."

"Look, I'm not going to get into how wrong you are about Marinette, or my _always_ platonic feelings for you, because we have bigger fish to fry..." Adrien rolled his eyes at this oft-repeated argument. "Let's stick to the main issue: You want to clear your name, right? Let's see if we can put our heads together over the course of the day, and see if we can't formulate a plan. After all, I didn't bribe Nino with the latest line of Agreste earphones to swap seats with him today for nothing, I hope..."

"You did that... _for me_?" Chloe gasped in surprise, not bothering to hide her emotions this time around.

"Of _course_ I did..." Adrien seemed genuinely amused that Chloe would even ask. " After all, you are my first and oldest friend, whatever else happens from now on. And someday, I want you to feel that way again, too. Judging by your new demeanor, I'd say it's closer than you think..."

Chloe blushed slightly, although she tried to hide it by chewing on her lip. "L-lets just see how it goes... don't get ahead of yourself... you're not _that_ good."

Adrien smiled down at her, not taken in by her dismissive attitude at all. "Oh, I'm not worried. I'm sure you'll come to your senses eventually, that stubborn pride of yours can only last so long. Now, do you want to tell we what occurred last night, starting from the very beginning...?"

"Well..." Chloe began to plot in her head how best to communicate the story. _Exactly how it happened, minus any mention of Zzubo,_ she decided _. I think this is one time when honesty is most definitely the best policy. Well, here we go..._

She opened her mouth to begin the tale...

" **Alix**!" A loud voice came from the head of the classroom, throwing off Chloe's opening narration permanently.

 _Huh? What's the little pink rat who poured a pail full of sludge over me this morning got to do with anything?_

The answer came to her in the form of a sheepish teacher holding up a tiny bit of paper, Adrien shaking his head at his friend for the situation she now found herself in...

And the distinct gloating noise that came from behind the heiress, as well as the sound of a pair of hands being rubbed in pure glee. "She's mine... she's all _mine_!"

That was when Chloe realised...

She'd been so diverted by her current (and swiftly multiplying) array of problems, she'd forgotten all about the new 'buddy' system that had been set up at school in her dubious honour...

And next up, was the shortest, roughest and toughest girl... make that, student, in class.

Matched up with the the prissiest and sissiest girl in the entire school.

 _Well, this ought to be fun..._ Chloe bemoaned to herself, instantly making a mental note to watch the vengeful tomboy like a hawk for the next ninety minutes. _Who knows what other 'delights' that pipsqueak has planned..._

 _..._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yep it's me again, with another supersonic update. You lucky, lucky people.

Let me clarify in my other message what I meant by Chloe's character in the recent webisode: She looks visibly upset, not angry, when her teasing of the others doesn't work... a key sign for me, of someone who wants to make friends, but hasn't a clue how to go about it now.

Don't you worry Chloe... I shall lend you some of mine, if it does not quite work out... ;)


	47. Day 4 Part 4

"Can't catch me, princess! I'm going to find all about your secret..."

" **Don't you dare**! When I get ahold of you, I'll... AARRGGHH!"

This wasn't a measly bucket load of dirty water, a trifling whoopee cushion or a pathetically fake rubber spider down Chloe's back that caused her current consternation. In fact, right now, the heiress longed for the predictable banality of the practical jokes she'd half-expected from her newest 'buddy' Alix during their time together.

What she actually got was worse. Far, _far_ worse.

That morning, two girls were spotted rollerblading through the outside grounds, to the amazement of the local faculty. Some students watched with rapt fascination as the yellow and pink blurs rushed by, while a few teachers who weren't privy to Miss Bustier's unique new schedule for Chloe felt obliged to tell them to get to class.

At the high-octane speed the young ladies were careening at however, the educators firm objections were little more than whispers in the wind. Trying to confront the duo head-on would be most unwise too, unless any potential protestors wanted to be mushed into human roadkill.

So, the two wannabe daredevils are left in peace to do their thing,.. the professional skater way out in front, and the rank amateur in second and last place, as they lapped the circumference of the grounds like a pair of sparring F1 racecars.

It was quite elementary to figure out who was who. The pink haired one was at top speed, switching direction effortlessly with an arrogant flourish, while the unlucky blonde was about to eat brick wall pie while helplessly gibbering something about 'not having a license'.

And, as she prepared to embrace her brutal fate which was now mere seconds away, Chloe couldn't help but reminisce, almost as an epitaph, how this entire farrago started...

...

After initially panicking when she'd discovered exactly what Alix's plans were for their 'special time' together, Chloe found herself changing into the tomboy's spare rollerblading gear, which were a surprisingly snug fit.

So with the shoes and helmet intact, she took a deep breath, and against her better judgement, set off at a steady speed. _Left foot first... then, right foot... I seem to be picking up pace... Maybe I should open my eyes now._

Having had no previous experience with any kind of skating other than an ill-fated venture onto the ice as a tot with her mother around the Christmas season, the young girl had sworn afterwards that she'd never attempt anything so dangerous again. Back then, the disastrous day out was harrowing for both mother and daughter: Chloe with her soggy, sore bot (the result of falling over an average of once every ten seconds) and Juliette having to comfort the perpetually screaming child afterwards.

Despite all the bad memories associated with the distressing event though, and totally against her best expectations, Chloe was actually starting to _enjoy_ herself. After greeting daylight once more, and adjusting her stance a bit, the heiress found it wasn't too hard at all. Kinda _fun,_ actually. Who'd have thought it?

She even found herself wanting to thank Alix, regardless of the tomboy's horrendous behaviour earlier, for introducing her to yet another entertaining activity she'd have missed out on if she'd continued being her old pompous self. She looked around for her companion, intending to say those very words...

Alix however, was the one who made the initial contact with Chloe, as she pulled up alongside the heiress from out of the blue. "So, you look as though you're having a good time, would I be right in thinking that?"

"I never thought I'd say this..." Chloe remarked, with her arms spread wide for balance. "But, _yes I am_. It's much easier than I thought it would be, and you can really feel the breeze, can't you? I might even buy some equipment like this for myself, as soon as Daddy restarts my allowance..."

Alix rolled her eyes upon hearing this, and responded in a mock sympathetic tone. " Oh, well... that _is_ a shame. The poor, pampered princess is penniless at the moment. What's the matter? Did your precious 'Daddykins' finally grow a pair, and punish you for once in your sheltered little life?"

The abrupt change in Alix's tone from friendliness to snark startled Chloe, and she glanced at her fellow skater in annoyance, all while trying to maintain her position. "N-now just hang on a minute, you have _no_ idea what you're talking about. The reason why my father has stripped me of funds is the complete opposite to what you said. It's because..."

"You know what, I don't really care..." Alix sneered at the heiress, making her contempt for the heiress clear in both inflection and words. "You value money so much, yet you'll never realise it can't buy you the most important things in life: Goodness. Integrity. A watch passed from generation to generation. The loyalty of a good friend. A _soul_. Or maybe, what's in this bag..."

Chloe's eyes widened considerably upon seeing what Alix now held in her raised hand, almost toppling over in total shock. It was the heiress's holdall, that she'd dumped on the ground just after putting all this gear on, and Alix had seen fit to grab it before they'd set off together. And, inside was...

"Give that to me, **now**!" Chloe growled in abject fury, as she made a futile snatch for the bag there and then, her failed efforts only causing her to stumble further.

"So, I _was_ right..." Alix gloated triumphantly, while dangling the holdall just out of the heiress's reach. "There _is_ something dear to you inside here, something that you no doubt want to treasure for years and perhaps want to give to a special person when you're older. Remind you of anything, Chloe? Starting to get some idea what it was like for me, that day at the track? Unlike you though, I'm going to give you a chance to get back your beloved item. I challenge you to a race, like I did with Kim. Only this time, instead of _beating_ me, you only have to _catch_ me. If you manage to do that before our ninety minutes are up, I'll give this straight back to you. Otherwise, I'm taking it for myself..."

" **No, don't**!" Chloe practically screeched the place down, realising a few seconds later that maybe she doth protest a little too much.

Alix picked up on her desperation as well, and a wry grin soon appeared on her face. " _Oh-ho_! Looks like I really hit the jackpot here. I can't _wait_ to peek inside, once I've made you eat my dust! Well, I would wish you luck... but I get the feeling you're going to need a lot more than that. Smell ya later, princess!"

It was at this point Chloe saw that Alix had basically been toying with her up until now, in terms of skating ability. There really was no contest. In as much time as it took for the heiress to blink, Alix was but a speck on the horizon... jumping and twisting her way through the miscellanious obstacles that dotted the schoolyard, all while twirling the bag with it's precious contents like a lasoo around her head.

Chloe had no other option. Despite her flagrant inferiority in using these blades, and the major hazards that lay ahead for anyone proceeding at such an obscene rate, she copied Alix's posture and she was off, whizzing away at who-knows-what speed while determinedly trying to keep the obnoxious little imp in her range of view.

Somehow, through some minor miracle, the heiress managed to do herself proud. She ducked, weaved, parried her way through her surroundings, as she was forced to escalerate with each passing second. This feeling of adrenaline rush was intense, and nothing in her previous cushy life before had prepared her for this level of physicality.

Despite her superhuman efforts though, nothing could keep Chloe apace with the tomboy in front, who seemed to have been born wearing a set of rollerblades. Even with her colossal lead, she got the impression that Alix was holding back.

Nevertheless, on the heiress pushed... her teeth grit... her eyes narrowed... her will unbent... ready to retrieve her precious 'possession' at _all_ costs.

That's when Chloe had noticed a stray pigeon on her route that she'd instinctively swerved to avoid...

And now, we return to the present.

...

"AAARGH!" Chloe continued to scream, as she lurched unremittingly to certain doom.

 _This is it... I'll never be a superhero now._

 _Just when I'd recieved the priceless gift of a second chance, I've never gotten the chance to use it. All those wasted years, just thinking of myself, shut off from the world..._

 _I'll never fly... never know what it's like to have real friends... never get to save the world... never make things up with my father... never see Zzubo again..._

 **Zzubo!**

The yellow and black image of the bee kwami flashed in her mind... and immediately, it was like something miraculous truly _did_ happen.

Mere inches from being flattened like a pancake, Chloe performed a hairpin turn which would have impressed Tony Hawk, saving herself in the nick of time. If this had been the Olympics, she just might have got a gold medal, in addition to a well-deserved standing ovation.

But Chloe had no time for personal glories anymore. There was but a single thing on her mind... and it had two wings, four arms and one very irritating buzzy voice. And, she loved it to _death_. She pressed on with renewed vigour, determined to get her cherished friend back, especially as the time was nearly up.

Alix on the other hand, was more distracted than she'd ever been while skating. Slowing down momentarily to savour Chloe's inevitable squishing, she couldn't believe her eyes when the spoiled brat pulled off a move that even an expert like her would've been hugely proud of. _But.. how_? She shook her head in amazement while starting up again, still pondering how on Earth her nemesis had managed that trick...

...In fact, so absorbed in her thoughts was Alix, she completely failed to spot the long flight of steps just in front of her. _Oh no_! Like someone chatting on their mobile while driving before they crash, the slightest diversion while skating can lead to serious harm. Alix had committed a beginner's mistake, and now it looked as if she was about to reap the consequences. She'd had a couple of fractures before at the A &E as a result of her antics, but these steep stairs looked like they could cause her some serious harm. _Six months in traction, maybe? Hey, at least I'll get lots of time off school..._

While trying to accentuate the positives of her upcoming major injury, Alix didn't see the blonde blur that suddenly materalised next to her, to grab the tomboy by the arm and halt her progress while teetering on the top step. Alix opened her eyes to discover that Chloe had somehow caught up and grabbed her just before she'd plummeted off the edge, a no-nonsense look on her face. The 'useless' snob who she'd poured a bucket of mess over that morning, taunted relentlessly about her apparent lack of skating skill and whose bag she'd tried to steal, had totally just saved her sorry patootie. She was speechless...

Chloe was less interested in her companion's safety though, being much more focused on grabbing her bag back to look inside. Upon finding out the contents were secure, she breathed a long sigh of relief, before turning back to the shell-shocked Alix with a face like thunder.

"Don't ever, ever, ever do that _ever_ again!" Chloe snarled at the nonplussed girl, her eyes ablaze. "I know I helped destroy your watch that one time, and I'm very sorry about that... but that's _no_ excuse for you to dash off with my prized 'possession'. That makes you no better than I was! I'll take this back now, if you don't mind..."

Apart from the irony of being lectured to about ethics by the school bully, another inconceivable thought kept flashing through Alix's mind. "You... _saved_ me?"

" _Huh_?" Chloe contemplated her actions over the last few seconds. "I guess I sorta did..." she admitted, convieniently neglecting to mention the fact that the kwami was her real target, not the pink-haired girl.

"I-I don't believe it..." The long-held negative stereotype that Alix had formed of the heiress was being well and truly torn apart. "A-and that move you did to avoid hitting the wall, t-that was _incredible_..."

"Well, it was more luck than anything, to be honest." Chloe shrugged her shoulders, not wishing to mull over how close she came to being embedded in the brickwork. She survived, that's all that mattered.

 _Chloe... being humble?!_ Alix's overworked brain was beginning to flip out, and she struggled to reconcile her old feelings about the heiress with this strange, new person standing in front of her. "I don't understand..."

"What are you talking about?" Chloe stared at the bewildered tomboy, with a raised eyebrow.

"How could you betray Alya like that, when she only wanted to be your friend?!" Alix practically clung onto Chloe's collar suddenly, causing the heiress to back away in surprise. "Are you trying something similar with me? Is this another one of your evil schemes to befriend someone, before dumping them? Because it's _working_ , okay?! I _like_ the girl I see before me. Mainly because she's the complete opposite from the spoiled, selfish brat that's been plaguing me for years. I'm actually starting to think she's... kinda _cool_. Listen to me, you upper-class twit... you _better_ tell me know if this is some cruel game, because if I find out that it is..."

Chloe was initially perturbed by Alix's demeanor, but given the heiress's past conduct, she supposed she couldn't blame the pink-haired girl for feeling that way. "Alix..." She sighed, trying to sound as candid as possible. "I don't know whether I can ever convince you or not, but I had _nothing_ to do with Mrs Cesaire being sacked. That was all down to my father, who disapproved strongly of me having new friends. I'm sorry if you don't believe me, but it's the truth. I'm _trying_ to be a better person, and regardless of how difficult it is for me here and at home, and how many doubters there are, it's something I'm going to do. I know you don't trust me for now... but all I ask is you give me a chance. Do you think you can do that?"

Alix considered the heiress's proposal seriously, leaving it a while before eventually replying. "Okay, princess... you got yourself a deal. I owe you a solid anyway, for saving me from an extended stay in intensive care. But if I find out you're lying to me..."

"Then your revenge will be 'swift and merciless', I know..." Chloe offered the tomboy a rueful smile, glad that they'd reached some kind of understanding.

Alix smirked back at Chloe, before an alarm suddenly went off in her pocket. "Oh, it looks like our hour and a half is up..." Alix noted, feeling a lot more disappointed than she thought she would. "Just try and make things right with Alya, 'kay? I don't know what she's more upset by, the fact that her mother just got fired, or that someone she thought she'd formed a real connection with turned out to be, from her perspective, a vindictive bitch. No offense..."

Chloe felt a pronounced lump appear in her throat upon hearing this, and told Alix sincerely. "None taken. And I'll do my best. I won't rest until her mum gets her job back, either."

The tomboy nodded at her to show her approval. "You do that, and I'll _know_ you're on the level. Well, we gotta go. Oh, and princess..."

"What?" Chloe was in the middle of taking her helmet off.

"You can borrow the rollerblades, if you like." Alix gave her a telling wink. "It looked like you were really having fun out there, and if you can't buy any yourself, you can use my spare set instead. Besides, by the sound of things, the mayor would _hate_ it... and after what you told me he did to Alya's mother, it's _totally_ worth that alone."

"Wow, thanks Alix..." Chloe couldn't believe her ears, and she found herself putting a grateful arm around the tomboy's neck.

"Y-yeah, well... don't mention it." Alix said diffidently, while slipping out of Chloe's grasp, before adding. "And I _mean_ 'don't mention it', because 'reformed' or not, you're still pretty much despised in the class, and I have a reputation to uphold, ya know?"

Alix's words sounded harsh, but Chloe appreciated the true meaning of them. "Sure, Alix. Don't worry though, I intend to do something about that very soon. Maybe, when everyone's talking to me again, we c an become true friends..."

"Well, gotta say I admire your optimism..." Alix commented, as the two of them walked side-by-side to the entrance, intending to separate as soon as they reached the corridor. "I'd like to help if I could, so if there's something I can do, just ask. Do it in private, though."

" _Fine_..." Chloe acknowledged the gesture, before something else popped in her head. "Alix... can I ask you something else? How did you know that this bag was so important to me?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly difficult..." Alix remarked, with a knowing chuckle. "You were always looking inside every day, and staring at it adoringly. It was easy to spot how much you cherished the contents. What have you got in there, anyway? Diamonds? Rubies? Pearls? Your old personality? C'mon, princess... I'm all ears."

"N-never you mind, shorty. And stop calling me 'princess'!" Chloe playfully shoved Alix as the two of them stepped into the school together.

"Alright... what about 'Blondie' instead?

"Better, 'Pinkie'... but, no."

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going through some major relationship drama right now... but writing this helps take my mind off of things. Hope you enjoyed it.

Now, back to real life... (sigh) :/


	48. Day 4 Part 5

Returning to the cauldron of hate that was her form room after bonding so successfully with Alix was difficult for the newly impressionable Chloe. She knew her classmates' contempt for the heiress (at least, in this particular instance) was based on nothing more than the machinations of her interfering father, and if the students knew the _real_ story, things might be quite different.

The shadows of her less-than-salubrious past continued to plague her even as she sought to carve out a new beginning for herself though, and as she sat down once again next to her one-time crush turned sidekick Adrien, she realised how much convincing it would take to persuade everyone that her new outlook wasn't yet another one of her vile scams with a nasty payoff.

With all eyes trained on the blonde, at _least_ she could console herself with the fact that the most hostile member of their group (apart from Marinette) by the name of Alix was now firmly on her side... even if the tomboy was duty-bound not to show her encouragement on the surface.

In other words, Alix had sworn to help the heiress any way she could behind the scenes, provided it didn't interfere with her 'reputation' . Chloe would complain about that less-than-satisfying settlement, but considering how stuck-up the heiress used to be around such luminaries as Prince Ali, it may have been more than a tad hypocritical for her to object too strongly.

Still, at least Alix was offering the blonde _some_ aid in her hour of need, unlike that useless former best friend of her's, Sabrina. Without really thinking about it, Chloe found herself glancing over to where the redhead was now perched alongside Nino, and briefly caught Sabrina seemingly completely bored listening to the part-time DJ prattle on about the latest hot tracks online.

As soon as the redhead spotted Chloe gazing her way however, her entire inattentive demeanor changed in a flash. Sabrina's lips forcibly curled into a happy smile, and she began to focus with rapt attention to the conversion from Nino which had bored her senseless just a second ago.

Chloe wasn't fooled by her old friend's hammy performance for a moment, though. She'd faked enough bouts of interest at her father's tedious parties over the years to know when someone was putting on an act, and Sabrina was 100% putting it on, encore and aftershow party included.

 _It's pathetic, really_... Chloe sighed to herself, as Sabrina tried in vain to get involved in Nino's 'fascinating' discussion about whether drums or bass were better. _I understand she's desperate for friends now that I've dumped her for good, but hanging out with Nino? The two have nothing in common... apart from their notably poor eyesight. It won't be long before she comes begging back to me, but I won't accept her apologies. No way, no how. Zzubo might have been right about many things where I was previously misinformed, but I'm afraid this is example where she's buzzing up the wrong tree. Ha, that's pretty funny actually... I'll have to remember that one._

"You miss her, don't you?" Came Adrien's armour-piercing question from the heiress's immediate left.

"Who? What? Where? When?" Chloe's fumbled reply was due to the jolt of being ejected from her private thoughts, but she quickly grasped who she thought the model was referencing. "You mean my mother? Duh, Of _course_ I do, with all my heart. Why bring that up again, all of a sudden? Geez Adrien, talk about random inquiries..."

" _Not_ Juliette..." Adrien would have facepalmed there and then, but he knew how his father might react if one imperfect mark was located on his impeccable complexion, so he didn't take the risk. "I _mean_ Sabrina, you haven't taken your eyes off her since arriving back five minutes ago. Why don't you go over there, and say something to her? As much as I love Nino, he can go a bit over-the-top with the whole music thing..."

"I-I don't know _what_ you're talking about. Sab looks like she's having the time of her life..." Chloe lied through her pearly-white teeth, even as it seemed as if her ex-friend's head was about to slide down her elbow as her attempts to stay awake failed. "Anyway, that isn't your concern. Shouldn't we be working on a plan to persuade the rest of the class into believing my account of what my father did to sack Mrs Cesaire, thus restoring my good name?"

"You just called her 'Sab', which tells me there's still at least a bit of good feeling there..." Adrien smirked knowingly. He could be like a mangy cat with some old fish bones when he knew he was in the right. "Also, didn't you tell me Sabrina tried to stop you earlier from walking into Alix's little ambush, but you didn't listen? How'd it go with the school's best skater, anyway? You don't seem to be very roughed-up, so hopefully that's a good sign..."

"If you _must_ know, it 'went' very well indeed..." Chloe replied, eager to move the subject away from the bespectacled redhead. " I think we aired out the grievances between us quite nicely, give or take a near fatal-crash or two. It might even be the case, fingers crossed, that I may have an unexpected friend in that girl, watching my back from now on..."

"See, I _knew_ you could do it!" Adrien gave his childhood friend a supportive nod, while putting his hand in hers. " You just have to be yourself, show a little patience and... _wait_ , did you just say near fatal-crash?!"

"E-Er... never mind about that, it's not important." Chloe decided not to reveal the finer details of her unanticipated truce with Alix. She just hoped that it wouldn't be so hazardous 'making nice' with the others.

One thing still bothered her though... _Since when did Adrien's touch make me react so normally? Just last week, I might have gone absolutely gaga over hand-to-hand contact like this with my 'dreamboat', now it's more like spending time with your... brother._

Her disturbed thoughts were abruptly cut-off once more by Miss Bustier who, after a quick period of letting the heiress get settled in, had already drawn the next name on the list for Chloe's 'special time'... " **Ivan"**!

" _Oops_ , looks like you have to go..." Adrien slowly removed his hand from Chloe's own, giving her the opportunity to leave without delay. "We'll continue this conversation at lunch, if you like. At least this session should be much easier than Alix's one. Ivan might look a bit intimidating at first, but inside he's a real sweetheart. As long as you don't start calling him a 'monster', of course..."

"Ha ha, Adrien. Very droll..." Chloe seethed, as the model referred back to the first akumatisation that Chloe caused. _The first of many_ , she noted, _and hopefully the last_. "Fine, I'll meet you at the centre table. That is, if you can bear to tear yourself away from your precious friends for a single meal..."

"I'm positive Alya, Nino and Marinette will be alright by themselves for once..." Adrien rolled his eyes at Chloe's insinuation. "But what about you and Lila? The pair of you looked as if you were getting on famously yesterday while eating. If you want, she can come over and join us..."

"Actually, I think Lila's got other matters on her mind right now..." Chloe peeked over at the Italian, who'd been strangely subdued all day. _Great, another mystery I'll have to solve,_ she realised, _when did life become so complicated_? "So it'll just be the two of us, then."

"Sounds good to me!" Adrien confirmed the arrangement, before pondering at the heiress's next move in front of his eyes. "... Wait a minute, what are you up to?"

"There's just one more thing I have to do, before I head off..." Chloe had retrieved her personal folder from her desk, and was now scribbling an extra word on the front cover. "If I'm a bit late joining you at lunch, don't worry. I tend to be pretty busy these days. Even more so in the future, if things work out for me. Well, stay out of mischief for the rest of the morning... in other words, don't do anything I would do. Ciao!"

On that final cryptic note, Chloe left the room,overtaking the purposefully lumbersome gait of Ivan en route. Adrien watched her leave, as opposed to most of the rest of the class, with a broad grin. _I'm finally getting the old Chloe back,_ he thought joyfully to himself, while staring meaningfully at the sky. _I don't know what magic you're working from up there Juliette, but whatever you're doing, keep it up..._

Just after she departed, Adrien couldn't help but notice Chloe had accidentally left her folder out. He was just about to put it in the blonde's desk for safe-keeping, before spotting exactly what she'd written on the front. He read it once. He read it twice. Even on a third glance, it still didn't make any sense.

"Who exactly is 'Chloe Bourgeois-Marigold'?"

...

If Chloe had thought things were quiet with Juleka, being with Ivan was like a raucous frat party in comparison.

The similarities were startling. The two of them sat unattended together in another spare classroom, with yet more continual silence, and no set plan to move forward.

The big difference was though, rather than have his back turned to Chloe, Ivan sat facing the heiress while glaring ceaselessly at her, which made things even _more_ uncomfortable.

There was also the small matter that while Juleka had at least let Chloe finish her sentences. The heiress couldn't even let a few words pass her lips, without the lanky teen shouting her efforts to communicate down like clay pigeons.

"Look, I just wanted to say..."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I know you probably hate me..."

"Yes, I do! I don't want to talk to you, either!"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorr..."

"You really think that'll gonna work on me, after Alya? _As if_!"

It was like speaking to a brick wall, who yelled at you back in return. Chloe huffed and puffed as she went through the motions, unsure about how to go about winning over someone who, once they'd gone into their shell, it was almost impossible to get them to re-emerge.

She doubted that the same tactics of confrontation that had worked so effectively with Juleka would prove as productive here, as unlike the purple-haired girl, she was pretty sure that Ivan wasn't willing to give her a chance.

Internally sighing, Chloe realised the only way of prevailing upon this notoriously shy teen was by connecting over something he was interested in, too. The problem was though, aside from the fact that he looked better wearing a horror mask than his natural face and how difficult it was to fit him in a class photograph, the heiress knew next-to-nothing about him.

 _If only Mylene was here_... Chloe lamented, wishing the girl with the colourful dreadlocks was there to give her advice. _The two of them seem to get on well enough, I bet she knows a lot more about Ivan than I do. In fact, I see them around together so much, it's almost like they're..."_

 **ZING!**

Chloe was never much of an ideas girl, preferring instead to let her wallet, prestigious family name and natural charm to handle everyday problems for her (the jury was out on that last one). But even the most dull-witted among us have a flash of true inspiration every now and then, and today it was Chloe's turn. Better late than ever, as they say.

The 'brilliant' scheme that even now was unraveling in her head was regarding one of the few subjects she could honestly say she possessed unparalleled expertise in. She was sure, after weighing up all the available evidence, her experience in this field would aid her mission to befriend the teenage boy. But before putting her plan into effect, she started off things casually, and moved gingerly to stand closer to the target.

" _So_ , Ivan..." Chloe put on all the airs and graces of a coquettish girl, as she leaned over his chair in a playful way.

"I _told_ you already, shut up!" Ivan humphed in annoyance, about to cut himself off from the outside world via his earphones with a soothing dose of Zombie Skullcrusher goodness.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, you know, just have a _little_ chat..." For some reason, Chloe was now trimming her nails with an invisible file.

"Yeah _, right_... as if I'd believe anything you tell me." Ivan was flicking through the playlist on his mobile, frustrated as usual at how long it took to get to Z on the alphabetised menu.

"We could talk about movies, computer games, wearing size 14 boots, or _girls_..." Chloe made a point of emphasising that final word, as if she thought the subject would be the most likely to pique his interest.

"How would you know about any of those things, apart from the last one..." Ivan growled in response, about to tap the screen that would at long last shut out the irritating creature in front of him. "And why would I want to know about your snotty friends, anyway?"

"Oh, this isn't about me _, you silly boy_..." Chloe tittered, waving her hand in a supposedly cute way. "I'm talking about you, and your lovelife. Don't worry... I'm not referring to me specifically, I'm sure your stomach is churning at the very thought. No, this is concerning another young lady in your class, who you seem quite taken with. Rainbow hair, amateur actress, quite short and dumpy... I think you know who I mean!"

" **Mylene**!" Ivan stood up abruptly, knocking his phone onto the floor and seeming very aggressive all of a sudden. If Chloe was a boy, he may well have put her in a headlock there and then out of sheer anger, but as it was he simply glared at her threateningly. "If you lay one finger on her... I'll... _I'll_..."

"Whoa, calm yourself down!" Chloe felt very nervous all of a sudden in the presence of this behemoth, despite being quite sure she was safe at the hands of this gentle giant. Although, she still took an instinctive step backwards. "I only mention her because I think I can help. You see, I happen to be quite the expert at the fairer sex myself, and I thought I could assist in getting the two of you get together, if your heart so desires..."

"My and Mylene are 'getting' along just fine _without_ you..." Ivan sneered in reply, as he went to retrieve his dropped mobile. "We've been dating now for several months, and we certainly don't need the help of the class bully to improve our relationship."

 _Well, I had no idea. They certainly hid that well. This could complicate things_... Chloe's spirits dropped momentarily, but she was determined not to give up. "Even so, there must be some part of your relationship that's less than perfect. Something only a girl like me could help you with. Well, here I am, at your disposal for the next hour and a half. Ask away, I'm not going anywhere..."

Upon hearing this sincere invitation Ivan seemed to freeze in motion for a moment, and even after recovering his composure, he was a little apprehensive. "E-even if there _was_ , it's nothing you could help me with. Exactly how long have you been chasing after Adrien for? I hate to tell you this, but he's in love with someone else..."

"Yes, I know all about that..." Chloe sighed in exasperation, sort of hoping this topic wouldn't come up again. "That's _his_ funeral, and besides I don't think I'm interested in him that way any longer. Seriously, just until noon, pretend I'm not the horrible person you've known for the last few years, as difficult as it may be. If you do me this one small favour, I won't bother you again, and you can go back to whatever nonsense you were about to listen to..."

"No way!"

"Try me, you might be surprised!"

"Yeah... surprised at your level of treachery!"

"Please, it'll only take a minute!"

"Not a chance! There's nothing you can do to make me spill the beans!"

"I _hate_ beans, but I won't leave you alone until you do."

" **I want to write and sing Mylene a song, but I can't write or sing, okay**?"

Ivan quickly went from angry to anguished, petulant to pathetic and ired to irrational as he sat back down again after inadvertently revealing his 'big secret', headphones dangling forlornly from his hand, looking as if he wanted the ground to just open and swallow him up.

Chloe for her part, began to feel something unfamiliar in the deeper recesses of her mind, a new emotion that she'd been deprived of for so long. She'd gotten traces of it in the past, but thanks to her father's strict teachings she was always able to suppress it quite efficiently.

Fortunately, thanks in no small part to the invaluable intervention of a certain bee kwami, she was now ready to open that sealed box and let that feeling roam wild once more.

That emotion was called 'empathy'.

"What kind of a weakling am I..." Ivan was now feeling very sorry for himself, and his words were slurred and teary. "I can't even hide my most private thoughts from the most hated girl in the school, and now everyone's going to know what a pitiful loser I am when you tell them..."

"Hey, hey..." Chloe went over to the depressed teen and put a reassuring arm around his neck. Considering how thick it was, she had to stretch an awful long way. "It's not _your_ fault, I practically begged the information out of you. If it makes you feel any better, you can just say I threatened to beat you up. And don't worry about me spreading gossip, your secret is safe with me. You might not think it at the moment, but I am trying very hard to turn over a new leaf..."

"You really think I can believe that, after what you just did to Alya?" Ivan attempted to move away from Chloe, but he was too disheartened to go very far, so he ended up more-or-less where he was seated.

"Listen, accounts of that incident might have been ever-so-slightly exaggerated..." Chloe sighed, realising how many people she'd have to recount the sorry tale to before she was done. "But enough about that, for now. I have a question for you: Do you want my help, or not?"

" _Huh_?" Ivan stared at the heiress through quizzical, damp eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"To write a song for Mylene. Go on, shift." Chloe positioned herself to sit next to a stunned Ivan, and took some blank sheets of paper out of her bag. "Now, the first thing we have to work at is how you feel about her, then form those emotions into rhyming couplets. Ideally, this would take longer than ninety minutes, but we've got to make the most of what we have, I suppose. Now, shall we get started?"

"B-But... I-I don't think... D-D you even know how?" Ivan was visibly gobsmacked by this unforeseen chain of events, and could only watch in amazement as Chloe got everything set up.

"Well, we won't know until we try..." Chloe shrugged her shoulders, while getting out her fanciest pen. _Huh, I thought Zzubo took this one. She must have given it back to me, as a 'reward'. I'll have to thank her later_. "So come on, let's get cracking. I'll even sing it to her, if you want. I've been told before I have a pretty nice voice, you know. Okay, so it was my singing teacher, so she may have been a little biased, but I've never heard anyone else complain..."

Indeed, Chloe was pretty confident in her vocals. Her mother had always loved her harmonies, and seeing as her much-missed female parent never lied about anything, the heiress was pretty sure she possessed at least some modicum of talent.

Her songwriting, on the other hand, was another matter entirely. Edith Piaf she wasn't, nor could she even hope to be. Chloe was ready to give it a go anyway, though... this would be yet another step into the unknown for her... a new activity to try out after so long hiding away from the real world.

Nothing could be as difficult as roller-blading, anyway.

"Now, the first thing I'd suggest..." She told a suddenly captivated Ivan. "Is not to rhyme 'girl' and 'world', or 'crazy' and 'baby'. These lyrics are so cliche, they died out towards the end of the last century."

"A-Actually, those were a few of the opening lines in the last song I did for Mylene..." Ivan admitted, blushing a little out of the blue.

"Well, it's a good job you have me around to give you a few pointers, then..." Chloe gave off another of her increasingly common genuine smiles, before the pair got to work.

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Seriously, if you ever get the chance, listen to some Edith Piaf. Also, watch the movie La Vie En Rosa. Great songs, great film, great person.

Sorry it took me so long to type this next chappy, but I needed to recharge my batteries, sort out some issues in my overly complicated personal, and digest copious amounts of Ben & Jerry ice cream. But I'm back now, like it or not.

Hope you don't mind if I stick around a little... ;)


	49. Day 4 Part 6

"...Aaanndd, I'll always love you, Mylene.

"You'll forever be the girl on my sscceennee..."

Chloe closed out the final line of her collaborative 'masterpiece ' with an elevated pitch of her voice, as the rendition of the song she'd worked moderately hard on with Ivan, ably supplimented by the lanky teen's adequate guitar strumming, came to an shriekish end. Fortunately, no windows or glasses had been cracked in the duration of this performance. Now, it was up to Mylene to decide if the dedicated fruits of their labours had been worth the effort.

The dreadlocked girl had been naturally suspicious when Ivan had informed her, just before lunch, that he and the class pariah (aka Chloe) had been composing a song together to show how much he cared for his sweetheart (aka her). Being a nice girl who didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, she'd already informed him that his last few musical endevours had been as good as anything in Jagged Stone's back catalogue, a blatant falsehood Ivan wasn't taken in by.

There was also the small matter of whether this unexpected acoustic show was all just part of another one of Chloe's wicked ruses, as well as Mylene's natural suspicions of her boyfriend devising something so intimate with a single rich, blonde girl. Ivan did his best to reassure her that he'd ruminated on the situation from every concievable angle, and he was extremely confident there was no evidence of any foul play. He'd also gone to great lengths to convince her that his fidelity was for her alone, and she seemed to take him at his word... but not without a barrage of questions, first.

Regardless, Mylene still had a few doubts, despite all of Ivan's adept persuading, and she'd literally had to be frogmarched into the same drafty classroom where the tune had been developed, so she could appreciate it on it's first airing before it inevitably hit the bottom of the charts. Aside from the fact that the unlikely songwriting duo didn't want rumours to spread about their assurably unpopular collusion, Ivan in particular wasn't quite prepared yet for his softer, more sensitive side to be given a wider audience, so this covert arrangement would have to do for now.

"...S-So, what did you think, Mylene?" Ivan was the first to speak after the final string had been twanged, his trembling lips doing their best to form an optimistic half-smile.

Mylene didn't utter one word for about sixty tortuous seconds, her frantic eyes flitting between her boyfriend, and the heiress. "You wrote that, with _her_?" The 'her' part was pronounced with notably extra sharpness than the other four words, but more tinged with amazement than any actual animosity.

"Yeah, there wasn't anything wrong with it, was there? No hidden messages or anything?" Ivan glared across at Chloe accusingly, wondering if perhaps in his headlong rush to impress his girlfriend, he might have missed something incriminating in the lyrics.

"No, no... it was _great_...it's just... with her... I never knew..." Mylene's golden brown eyes suddenly fixated on Chloe, scanning her up and down, until the heiress began to feel quite uncomfortable, as if she were under surviellance. "Listen, I gotta go. They're serving my favourite at the cafeteria today... reheated leftover pasta bake with tapioca pudding. See you at our usual place. Bye for now, my love..."

And with a tender kiss on the cheek of the tall teen, Mylene made her swift departure, but her inquisitive eyes didn't leave Chloe's own for a second, even as the dreadlocked girl backed thoughtfully out of the doorway.

Chloe gulped with uneasiness as she was left acapella with Ivan, afraid of his reaction to Mylene's curious behaviour. _He's gonna be so upset_... she fretted, bracing herself for an explosion of bad language and pathos _. It's so obvious that she thinks I fancy him. Oh why oh why did I come up with this stupid idea? Now, he'll hate me more than ever..._

So it was much to the heiress's surprise when she found herself being scrutinised by Ivan, not with an expression of anger or resentment, but for the very first time, one of genuine concern. "Hey, are you alright over there?"

"No, of _course_ , I'm not..." Chloe wailed, staring down guiltily at the floor. "Mylene thinks the two of us are having some sort of affair, I just know it. Didn't you see her giving me the once-over when she left the room? We put too much creativity into making that song as romantic as possible. Now, you guys are going to split up forever, give back each other's promise rings, cancel the movie tickets tonight, never have any adorable children together, and it's _all my fault._ Oh, why is it, even when I try and do something right, I screw up so badly?"

Ivan's response to Chloe's impromptu display of self-loathing was one of complete bewilderment, but all that changed a few seconds later. First of all, he smiled... then, he giggled... chuckled... before a fully-fledged belly-laugh erupted from the pits of his throat, which left the teenage boy rolling around on the floor in an uncontrolled fit of merriment and poor Chloe in a perpetual state of disorientation.

"H-Hang on just a second..." She had to raise her voice over the hysterics of the convulsing Ivan, who'd already knocked over a few chairs in his unrestrained mirth. "I've just ruined all your future prospects for marriage and kids with the girl of your dreams, and you're acting as though you've won the lottery. Are you feeling alright, Ivan? Would you like me to get the nurse?"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Ivan continued to grin from ear to ear as he sat upright, wiping a few tears of revelry from his flushed cheeks. "That's not the reason for her odd mood, at all. I can tell you right now, she _knows_ I'm not your type, and she also realises that you wouldn't go for me if I was the last person around..."

"Why, what's wrong with me?" Chloe raised an eyebrow at Ivan's less-than-flattering proclamation. "And why wouldn't I 'go for you'? I mean, there's nothing the matter with you, Ivan. Except for your hair, your height, your taste in mus... _oh_."

"Exactly, I didn't mean it to be rude, just like you're not trying to be now..." Ivan had now managed to regain some semblance of control, and was standing up once more. "It's just we're so different in many ways, it would be like a bug going out with a cat... or something. Even 'opposites attract' has it's limits, I think..."

"Well, what was with the funny looks she was giving me, as she left?" Chloe was now more perplexed than ever, as she glanced back to the entrance where Mylene had stood just moments earlier. "She acted like I had two heads, four arms and bad breath. She didn't even say if she liked our song, or not..."

"Oh believe me, she _loved_ it..." Ivan now regarded Chloe with legitimate appreciation, an unfamiliar sentiment that she found somewhat weird. "For a start, she didn't try to run away during the opening chords, which is always a plus. Also... the smooch she gave me afterwards was the most passionate she's been since our first date. I think the main reason she seemed so out of it is much simpler... **you**."

" _Moi_?" A clearly outraged Chloe clapped her hand to her chest, almost as if she'd been accused of some terrible crime. "But, I didn't do anything bad. I did my best to help you with that tune. I haven't insulted, belittled, been nasty to anyone all morning. Why, even after Alix poured that bucket of sludge over my head, I was able to... _oops_."

Fortunately, Ivan hadn't managed to deduce Chloe's almost-unveiling of her 'secret' friendship with the tomboy, and continued to explain his position. "Exactly! That's the reason why I'm so confused, too. You're acting so out-of-character, it's like you're a totally different person... which is a compliment, by the way. I can't believe you went so far to help us both, especially after what I heard went down between you and Alya's mother yesterday. I thought you'd be all mad and stuff, and plotting to get your revenge, but instead you're being all helpful, and nice..."

"Oh, _right_..." Chloe began to understand what the teenage boy was getting at, and it was like having a one-hundred ton weight lifted off her mind. "I guess that would come as a bit of a shock, after the way I've lived... well, most of my life. I just hope that if I carry on behaving better, more people will accept me the way I am now, and today will be the norm instead of just an aberration. I've got lots of humble pie to eat, and a heck of a lot of making up to do, but I intend to convince each and every one of you that the old Chloe is no more, no matter how long it takes. And that includes in my soon-to-be future role as a superh... _damn_..."

Even though Ivan was known as one of the sweetest guys around, no-one could accuse him of being a quick thinker, so once again Chloe's little faux pas went unpunished. "You know what? I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I'm actually starting to believe you. It might be me feeling happy at getting my girlfriend to love me even more, but I think I'm gonna give you a chance. There's just one thing I have to know... what did happen with Alya's mother, if I'm not to believe that you had anything to do with her sacking? If you tell me the truth now, I _might_ be able to persuade some of the others to go easy on you, seeing as most of them won't even give you the time of day at the moment..."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Ivan's slightly tactless honesty, and also at the fact that it seemed she'd have to regale _everyone_ of the sorry saga at the depths of which her father would sink to assert his control over her once more. It would have to be the condensed version though, since she was beginning to feel distinct hunger pangs, not for whatever mush on the menu for today's culinary extravaganza...

But the suddenly mourish tasting nougat in her bag.

...

"...And that's when he informed me Mrs Cesaire would have lots of 'time off' from now on, and he sacked her I'd say, a few minutes later..." Chloe finished off her unique retelling of events of the previous day, not to Ivan, but to an enraptured Adrien in the first of their 'strategy' meetings over the lunch table.

"Wow, I knew the mayor could be a bit cruel..." Adrien shook his head in stupefaction, before taking a large bite out of his cheese sandwich. "But I never thought he'd be that heartless. You'd think he'd be happy his daughter was trying to improve herself, make new friends... but it turns out his feelings are almost the reverse.I just can't wrap my head around it..."

"Believe me, I'm not surprised at _all_." Chloe inserted two... no, _three_ of those little ball-shaped pieces of honey-glazed heaven into her mouth with relish. "His idea of me 'bettering myself' and mine are now very different things, and he can send me to as many psychiatrists as he likes, I'm not going to change the path I'm on now for anything."

"Wait a minute. He's sending you to a head doctor now... _because_ you're trying to be a good person?!" Adrien couldn't quite comprehend what he was hearing, and let his forehead form into one of it's rare frowns. "I thought my father was bad, when he was trying to stop me from going to school. It turns out, I totally had it easy compared to you..."

"Believe me, I'd trade a million Gabriels for one 'Daddykins' right now, I swear..." Chloe gloomily shook her head, as she processed the true cost of her rebellion. "At least he wouldn't be quite as strict, and I'd get lots of free clothes into the bargain. Which I really need right now, seeing as he's stopped my allowance, not to mention the fact I'm grounded..."

"He'd done _what_... right, **that's it**!" Adrien was in full campaign mode as he stood up with panache, determined to right this wrong he saw unfurling in front of his eyes. "You and me are going to meet here every single day, until the entire school knows the truth. I won't have this sort of injustice going on, not when you're trying so hard to be a decent human being!"

"Jeez, take it down a notch, Adrien..." Chloe hissed with embarrassment, seeing as how the model was beginning to attract a bit of unwanted attention. "You're beginning to sound like some kind of vigilante crimefighter. I'm as deadset on getting this sorted out as you are, so there's no need for all the dramatics. Just sit down, think things through thoroughly, stop putting bits of stinky cheese in your bag..."

"H-Huh?!" Adrien flushed crimson for a minute, and pushed his holdall away from him for a moment, almost protectively. "I-I'm doing no such thing..."

" _Really_ Adrien..." Chloe smirked, taking an inordinate amount of pleasure in his squirming. "It's not like you to fib. What are you doing, saving it for later? Shall I get you a doggy bag? Perhaps you're the one who needs to see the shrink tonight, instead of me..."

"W-Well... seeing as we'll on the subject of 'strange' behaviour..." Adrien glowered at his childhood friend, determined to get his own back. "What's with all the nougat-crunching? You've hated that stuff ever since we were kids, said it made your teeth rot. Now suddenly, it's your favourite food?. Hmm... _very_ suspicious. Maybe we should go to that psychiatrist together. We might even be able to get a discount..."

"U-um... forget I ever said anything..." Now it was Chloe's turn to look nervous, as she quickly threw the latest treat destined for the inside of her mouth on the floor. "L-let's just pretend that neither one of us is doing anything out of the ordinary, and carry on plotting, yes?"

"Agreed!" Adrien was more than happy with those terms, and the pair of them renewed their scheming. "Now, I think the best person to convince would be Marinette seeing as though she's the class representative, but seeing as you don't want anything to do with her... "

" **Damn right**!" Chloe narrowed her eyes with pure hatred at the mere mention of her despised rival. "And _don't_ you forget it, Adrien Agreste!"

"I figured as much..." Adrien let out an elongated sigh, before starting again. "Apart from you-know-who, Alya doesn't even want to look you in the eye right now, which leaves possibly the only option open to us being what you're up to at the moment, which is convincing the students one-by-one you're innocent. Then we'll try and get Mrs Cesaire back in meaningful employment. It all sounds very difficult, not to mention time-consuming, but I don't see any other optio... _what_ are you looking at?!"

"Oh, sorry Adrien. I'm just a little distracted right now..." Chloe's intuition suddenly told her she was being watched, and she was absolutely correct. Not just by one snooper, either. Both Lila _and_ Mylene were gazing in her direction, and she didn't like it one bit. Even if their stares were more out of curiosity than maliciousness.

"Well, get your head in the game, Chloe..." Adrien smiled encouragingly at her. "We're going to need all our combined energy to unravel this mess. First of all, I think we should..."

Meanwhile, a third secretive observant was making herself known, this one considerably older than the other two peekers. Ms. Mendeleiev lingered surreptitiously near the lunchroom door to make sure Chloe was okay after yesterday's debacle, feeling unfathomably guilty that her untrue accusations had almost led the heiress to be taken away by Social Services. Fortunately, it appeared as though the victim of her impulsiveness seemed safe and well, which settled her frayed conscience somewhat.

"Can't say the same for her nutrition choices, though..." she noted, disapproving of the blonde's meal which seemed to consist of a bag bursting with sugary snack treats. "Or that of her friend. I can smell that stinky cheese from here. Which reminds me, I need to have my sink unblocked tomorrow..."

...

Class began again after the meal just as it had started earlier that day, with all eyes on Chloe... although, with not _quite_ as many hostile ones as before.

The haunted heiress though, was too caught up in digesting everything else going on in her turbulent life to notice the mixed reaction from her fellow pupils. There was her appointment tonight with the physician... Lila's strange demeanor... her obtuse feelings towards Adrien... the ongoing saga with a certain parental figure... and whether to upload the later footage of her smashing Sabrina's 'friendship' bracelet online.

As soon as everyone was seated, and Miss Bustier announced an unscheduled geography test for that afternoon (cue the groans) it was now time to pick the next lucky recipitant of Chloe's company. The heiress abruptly snapped out of her thoughts, determined not to miss the big draw this time, no matter how cluttered her mind might be.

Only on this occasion, something _else_ was destined to catch her unawares, and it came in the shape of a small, tentative voice located at the back of the room. "P-Please Miss... can I ask you something..."

Everyone present spun around in surprise, and there was little, chubby Mylene, looking hesitant suddenly at all the undesired attention, but a clear expression of conviction on her rounded face.

"...Yes Mylene, what is it?" Miss Bustier was as startled as anyone at this intervention from one of the school's most notorious wallflowers, and she waited with patience and intrigue to see what the query was.

"I-I was just wondering... i-if it's not too much trouble..." The dreadlocked girl began twiddling her thumbs, before finally managing to squeeze the next few words. "I-If I could go next with Chloe, please."

Miss Bustier looked somewhat flummoxed at this unanticipated proposal. "I _did_ say, things would be done entirely by chance..." the teacher noted, about to reluctantly turn down the dreadlocked girl's request.

"Oh _please_ Miss, you know I don't ask for very much. I'll never put my hand up in class again, if you do me this one small favour..." Mylene said almost pleadingly, with her hands clasped in front of her desk.

Miss Bustier smiled at the endearing desperation of her student, and replied. "How can I possibly resist such a humble requisition? Just do me one thing in return, Mylene... instead of putting your hand up less, I'd like you to do it _more_. You're one of our best students, and if you only showed more of the spirit you've just demonstrated right now, you'd be right at the top of the class, alongside Sabrina and Max. As it is, I say you've earned the privilege to jump the queue to be Chloe's next 'guest', if you so wish..."

Mylene seemed ecstatic at her aspiration being granted. "Oh, thank you Miss... _thank you_. I'll try and be braver from now on, you have my word on it..." She then shot Chloe the kind of positive, pure smile that she only saved for her best friends.

Despite Mylene's visible friendly demeanor though, Chloe couldn't help but feel cautious at the girl's unprecedented willingness to come forward, out of all of her wary former 'companions' so far. _Just what is she up to_ , the heiress mused quietly, while continuing to go through every possible scenario in her head.

The answer came in the form of one of the many questions fired at Mylene in the aftermath of her volunteering, as the rest of the class's fascination arrived in the form of a barrage of rapid-fire inquiries.

"Why are you doing this?" A clearly bemused Juleka asked.

"Because I feel like it." Came the blunt reply.

"B-But... I thought you _hated_ her. Don't you remember, when she turned you into a monster because of her teasing?" Marinette wanted to know more.

" Yes, I do. But my reasons are my own." Mylene's response was a little evasive.

"What are you going to do with her, anyway?" Ivan put his hand on her shoulder, while stroking her colourful hair.

"Why, we're going swimming, my darling. It's going to be fun, I just know it." She said, with a slight wink.

 _Swimming_? _B-But... I haven't even bought a costume with me. Phew._ A feeling of relief began to sweep over Chloe, before she remembered what happened the last time someone misplaced their kit. _Wait, they'll just lend me a spare from lost-and-found. There's always one there. Double drat._

Then, an even greater concern appeared in her head. It wasn't the fact she could only do the doggy paddle... that had been sufficient to earn her fifty metre certificate before, after all. It wasn't even the fact that she might mess her hair up... not only was she trying to be less of a narcissistic diva these days, but it was already pretty straight after she'd washed it in the school bathroom earlier.

No, her big problem could be summed up in just two awful words...

Happy Feet?

No, she loved penguins.

Hairy Feet?

Yep.

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I want to dedicate this chapter... to everyone on this site this right now.

Thank you for spending your time reading what I'm putting so much effort into.

Thank you for supporting such a great show.

Thank you for encouraging me that I'm not an idiot for writing fanfiction for a cartoon as a young adult, as my parents and one-ex friend would have me believe.

Thank you for all the lovely comments and PM's that are inspiring me to put my troubles behind me while I'm writing, to do more of what I love.

Basically... just thank you.

More soon... :D xx


	50. Day 4 Part 7

Chloe adjusted the straps on the tight one-piece swimsuit she'd been forced to adorn, and removed the large amount of fabric that had somehow worked it's way into her butt.

As typical of her luck of late, the only swimming regalia available at the reception desk was a ghastly yellow and black polka-dotted number. These used to be a couple of her favourite colours... not anymore, after wearing this fashion atrocity. Hopefully, her future costume as Queen Bee would restore her love for the two hues.

That wasn't the main problem with the appalling outfit, however. The biggest drawback to putting on something which wasn't designed with your measurements in mind would always be size, and as became more apparent with every single stiff step the heiress took, this attire was just a lil bit too small for her ample frame. And boy, did it show.

Even with the blonde being one of the thinnest teenagers in the school, she still felt like every muscle and curve in her body was being subjected to a slow, crushing death. Who knows which lightweight 'lost' this tacky suit before, but judging by the logistics they could probably have been knocked over with a feather.

The lack-of-comfort factor, combined with the terrible colour scheme and how revealing the ensemble felt when it was pressed against her, meant that there would be snow forecast in the Sahara desert before she'd willingly wear this nightmarish bathing costume in normal circumstances.

If Chloe wanted to fulfill her goal of befriending Mylene properly though, that is exactly what she'd have to do, modesty and death by asphyxiation be damned. Fortunately, Miss Bustier had assured her that the entire pool area would be out of bounds for the two swimmers during their session together, with no other classes due to use it again until the following day.

This gave Chloe a bit more confidence that no-one else would walk in and see her clad in such revealing apparel, but the blonde still wasn't sure how she'd handle the actual 'swimming' part.

Aside from Chloe's own complete inexperience wading in the water, whenever she'd try to maneuver herself about it would be like having an anaconda wrapped around her figure from head-to-toe. Great if you're a reptile aficionado, not so much if you're attempting to, ya know, not drown.

 _Well, at least I've found something worse than the old school uniform to wear_ , the heiress thought ruefully, trying to practice inhaling and exhaling without her ribcage aching in protest, _whoopee for me_.

Of course, there was also the pressing issue of her hirsute feet, that now resembled Ug boots, to be added to the equation. Chloe might have given them a thorough trim that morning, but she could do next to nothing about the itchy stubble that lingered afterwards, plus the thick bristle was starting to grow back already... _Damn, Zzubo. I'll forever be grateful for everything you've done for me, but you really messed up this time. If I'm still sprouting them a year from now, you're paying for corrective surgery, mark my words..._

The only possible solutions for her furry problem Chloe could think of at a moment's notice were:

1) Explain to Mylene that the Bourgeois were distant cousins to a tribe of Yeti. _Wouldn't that look great in the papers_.

2) Say that a magical, mythical bee, who was also her surrogate mother, accidentally did this to the blonde as a side-effect of a sleeping spell _. Hmm... hope they've got room at the mental asylum tonight._

3) Just jump in the pool now, and hope against hope that Mylene doesn't spot her follicle-encrusted tootsies by the end of their session. _Well... it sounds unlikely, but..._

Yes, ladies and gentlemen. It looks like we have a winner. 3) it is. Woo-hoo.

Her mind made up, the hassled heiress took a few rigid steps forward to descend the ladder into the water, after all, ladies of her standing do not dive, _ever_. Or, that was her default programming anyway.

The first sensation that hit Chloe on entering the pool was her stinging eyes. _Ugh, I hate chlorine_ , she growled to herself, cursing that there weren't any goggles in the lost and found department too, _and they always put too much in. I can understand them taking precautions in case someone doesn't make it to the bathroom on time, but that doesn't make the chemical any less unpleasant_.

It's while she was wiping the foul substance from her corneas and bemoaning the fact that the school wasn't located near a freshwater stream, that a certain special guest arrived.

"U-Um... Hi there. Are you okay? Your eyes look a little swollen..."

Her vision blurred temporarily, Chloe was about to respond with a firm ' _I'm fine, let's get this thing started_ ' before her eyesight abruptly returned... and the heiress was so taken aback by the spectacle in front of her, she nearly took on board a whole mouthful of H2o.

Pudgy, fudgy, lumpy Mylene... was wearing a teeny-weeny bikini. A red, white and blue one, marking off the colours of the French flag one by one, but that wasn't it's most striking feature. What shocked Chloe most of all was how _scanty_ it seemed... especially for someone as shy as she'd previously thought the dreadlocked girl was.

Seeing Chloe staring blithely at her, mouth agog, Mylene took a hesitant step backwards. "W-Well..." She cringed a little, but tried to keep a smile in place. "T-This is my new costume, the one my mother bought me to wear on our holiday to the Mauritius this year. I picked it out myself, d-do you like it?"

"U-Uh..." Chloe tried to be as diplomatic as possible, all the while desperately trying to stay afloat. "I do, I mean... who _wouldn't_ like the Tri-Colour? You'd have to be pretty unpatriotic to even say that, and I. as daughter of the mayor of Paris, don't want to be arrested for treaso..."

"No, _no_..." Mylene stamped her bare foot on the ground, before gesturing over her entire frame once more. "I mean... how do you like how it looks, on _me_? Usually, I wouldn't be allowed to wear something this risque for swimming lessons, but I kept it in my bag on the off chance that I might be able to get a second opinion on it, before I went away. I don't have the guts to ask Ivan... but I'd appreciate a bit of honesty, and you're not known for mincing your words, so I ask again... do you like it?"

Chloe chewed the bottom of her lip nervously, feeling like a trapped rat all of a sudden. . _Well, once more, it looks like my illustrious reputation precedes me._ _Brilliant_ , she realised, her mind turning cartwheels in it's attempt of what to say next. _Should I try and be nice by telling her a white lie, or would I be better off being sincere? I don't want to hurt her feelings like I've done to so many others before, but I did promise Zzubo I'd be more truthful from now on, sssooo..._

Eventually, she decided to shoot from the hip. "L-Listen, Mylene..." She couldn't look the timid girl in the eye, and instead watched the ripples play on the water. "I-I must admit, on the private beaches my Daddy usually takes me on abroad, I don't normally see people of your build dress so... _lightly_. Those that do, are usually asked to cover up by the officials there, because a lot of the other vacationers complain about their looks. So, if you _really_ want to know what I think..."

"I-I knew it. I-I shouldn't have taken the risk..." That was Mylene beginning to weep quietly, suddenly feeling the urge to obscure as much of herself possible. "This is the first time I've ever worn something like this before, after being picked on since I was a kid for being 'fat'. It really knocked my confidence for a long time, but I thought that all might have passed now. However, now I see that the bullies were right all along, and I shouldn't have wasted my money. Thank you Chloe, I knew I could rely on you to be straightforward with me. I-I shall never look as good as you. . . I-I'll just go and change, throw this horrible thing away and no-one will ever have to see me dress like this e-ever a-again..."

As the tearful girl turned around and went to flee back into the relative sanctuary of the changing room in shame, Chloe couldn't help but feel responsible for crushing the poor girl's spirit the same way the current costume she wore was doing to her body right now. She hadn't _meant_ to come across so harsh, she was simply speaking her mind as she'd been doing since she was a child. And now, if she wanted to halt the swiftly retreating form of the devastated Mylene from disappearing prematurely, she was going to have to act _fast_.

" **Hang on just a minute**..." Chloe yelled, sounding irritated all of a sudden. "You didn't let me finish what I was going to say."

" _What_?" Mylene spun around in surprise at Chloe's words, more intrigued than anything. "B-but, I thought your view was quite clear. Y-You thought I was an obese monstrosity, that I should be covered up at all times and..."

" **Wrong**!" Chloe lifted one hand out of the water, to indicate the jittery girl was quite mistaken. "I said that's what they did at the locales I stayed at, I never said I _agreed_ with it. I might have gone along with the crowd at the time, but that's because I didn't know any better... and if those mean girls who were mocking you back then were here right now, I'd give them _such_ a slap..."

Quite apart from the blistering irony of the identity of the person making that solemn statement, Mylene found herself crying once more, although these were more tears of a happy nature. "C-Chloe... I-I can't believe... I-Ivan was right about you now... Y-You really have ch-changed..."

"Wait a moment, I've got other stuff I need to say..." Chloe raised her other hand from the pool, to show that she wanted to continue speaking. "Do you want to know something else, Mylene? The person who should actually be jealous around here, is me... of _you_ , and your _freedom_. All my life, I've been forced to avoid certain foods, exercise daily with a personal trainer, have regular weigh-ins... all for the sake of maintaining the perfect 'figure'. It was just so I could look good on my Daddy's arm at official functions and ambassador parties while the cameras were flashing, but all that is going to change from now on. I'm no longer going to be his stand-in for easy votes, you can count on that."

"R-Really?" Mylene had stopped trying to conceal herself, and now stood proudly with her arms by her sides, listening to the heiress's testimony with rapt attention. "I-I had no idea..."

"Hardly anyone did. It's not like the 'Bourgeois underage slimming programme' was meant for public consumption..." Chloe rolled her eyes, while dwelling on all of the routines she'd been subjected to that no impressionable young child should have to tolerate. "But, who cares... that's all in the past now. From this point onwards, I vow to spend entire days on the couch relaxing while watching junk, if I want. I promise to eat as much icky, sticky chocolate cake and yes, even pizza, as I like, even if it adds a few microscopic millimetres to my waistline. Most of all, I intend to enjoy life, without worrying about my 'place in society' or the 'body shaming' craze that seems to be sweeping the internet. I suggest you do the same, too. You're fantastic, Mylene... and amazing just the way you are. Don't change for anyone, especially for small,minded, worthless bullies like I used to be."

"C-Chloe!" Mylene could no longer contain her excitement over Chloe's inspiring words, and the heiress soon became aware of a little splash in the pool nearby, to denote that she wasn't alone in the water any longer, a fact confirmed by the sensation of two grateful arms thrust around her back, and a squishy, fleshy body smushed up against hers.

Yep, she was being given a hug, but this was a distinctly awkward one. Not only is it hard to grip onto an individual when you're drifting along together in the deep end, but when you're noticeably shorter than the other person you're embracing, and that 'other person' happens to be a female, who knows where your head might end up.

Such was the case with Mylene. "E-erm... glad I've cheered you up, M-Mys..." Chloe stammered, blushing one of the brightest shades ever. "I-I don't mean to sound rude, but could you please pull yourself back a little? Y-Your face...I-It's pressing right onto my... _you know_..."

"Hmm?" Mylene barely heard the blonde's stuttered request, as nice and snug as she felt between a pair of soft cushions. "What do you mea... _oh_. " Now it was the dreadlocked girl's (who was wearing a swimming cap, as a precaution) turn to feel embarrassed, as she quickly released the heiress, to float a few inches away. "S-Sorry, I didn't know..."

"I-It's fine, after all we're both girls, r-right?" Chloe tried to put a rational perspective on things, although she still felt utterly mortified. _Which would be worst, this or everyone finding out about my bristly toes? Place your bets now..._

"R-Right..." Mylene nodded her head in agreement, and by means of trying to change the tense atmosphere, began to swim in the opposite direction.

"Can't catch me!" She laughed, gliding with much more finesse in the water than Chloe thought possible for someone of her rotund shape. "You might not think it, but I've won swimming trophies all over the country! Lyon, Marseille, Toulouse... next time you're staying in any of those places, ask them if they've heard of Mylene Haprele, the champion of the backstroke, butterfly, breaststrok... _oops_ , forget I said that last one."

 _Must be all that baby fat that gives her the extra buoyancy. Wish I had some too_... Chloe lamented, while trying in vain to keep pace with her fish-like companion. Despite failing to capture Mylene at every turn though, the two had an extremely pleasant early afternoon together, and the next hour and a half flew by.

...

Chloe sighed with pleasure, as she finally got out of the pool. She'd never imagined splashing someone with water, throwing floats at them and clutching onto their sides as they sped along like a motor boat could be so much fun. But now, it was time to get changed, and return to the hurly-burly that was her ever-convoluted life.

 _I hope Mylene and Ivan put in good words for me with the others_ , Chloe pondered, as she made her way to her locker to talk with Zzubo about recent developments, while somehow prising off this corset cunningly disguised as a swimming costume _. I unbelievably managed to navigate my feet away whenever Mylene looked my way too, so she didn't suspect a thing about my new hair growth. At least, I don't think she di..._

Her thoughts died in her head, as soon as she spotted her open locker ahead.

Someone had broken into it.

Her bag inside, gone.

And inside that bag was... Zzubo.

 _Oh no._

Even by Chloe standards, the scream that followed was something to behold.

But no-one else was around to hear it.

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Cliffhanger ending aside, there's a not-too subtle message here. Can you spot it? Hmm... :)

The next chapter's going to be a lil bit different. Wait and see what I mean, when it arrives... ;)


	51. Intermission: Lila's Diary Part 1

THE OFFICIAL DIARY OF MISS LILA ROSSI. ANYONE READING THIS WITHOUT THE EXPRESS PERMISSION OF THE WRITER (WHICH YOU'LL NEVER GET) WILL... HAVE REALLY BAD STUFF HAPPEN TO THEM. LIKE, I DUNNO... A WORM DOWN THE BACK OF THEIR TOP, OR SOMETHING. WHATEVER. JUST DON'T READ IT, 'KAY?

Day 200 Part 1

Can you believe, until yesterday's little unsolicited visitation from Squeaky, Buzzy and Cheeky, I thought ghosts didn't exist? Even in Scooby Doo cartoons, it's always the janitor with a grudge. Man, was I wrong. TV lied to me... who'd have thunk it?

They weren't exactly wailing bedsheets with badly poked-out holes for noses or eyes, either. More like whispers on the wind, with the ability to move stuff around. Oh, and they argued a lot too.

Listening to their pathetic little sub-par Three Stooges comedy routine was fun for a while, but when they started turning off the gravity in my room, that's when s**t totally got real. My plans for 'Operation: Better Life' were put on ice, all because that damn snob can apparently afford to get the denizens of the underworld on her side. It's just not fair, she could go into the President of France's office, take a crap on his desk and still end up smelling of roses. Literally, and figuratively.

I never really thought about Heaven and Hell before... Heaven sounded like a boring slog where you just sat around on a cloud all day playing on a harp, and Hell couldn't be much worse than the s**t that goes on around on this estate night after night. (Side note: my turn to clean off the blood inside the elevator again. Ggrreeaatt).

Now I suppose, I'll have to review my entire outlook on life. Pray every morning, take an apple to school for the teacher, put my hand up for all the questions, wear little pink ribbons in my hair... hee hee, yeah right. I crack myself up sometimes. Better than crying 24/7 tho, so don't knock it.

Squeaky though... she was different from the other two goofballs. When I cracked under the intense boredom of hearing them bicker and revealed my entire life story (when I shoulda just called the new, improved, all-female Ghostbusters), she actually stayed behind to give me some much-needed comfort.

Said that even though she felt very sorry for my situation, that lying to others is never the answer. Told me I could use my imagination for better purposes, like becoming a published author, or something. She even bought me a tissue to parp my nose on... and is it just my imagination, or did I see a flash of a giant red bug when I took it off her? Nah, it couldn't be... Old Man McCleary had this entire floor steamed for roaches last week. It's one of the few perks we get around here... aside from the free mold, of course.

Anyway, while it was nice 'n' all to have a high-pitched entity from the other side care about my well-being (because no-one else on this planet other than my father gives a hoot) the supernatural world obviously doesn't understand much about the pressures of living in the real one, so I didn't exactly feel like a million euros afterwards. Nice try though, Squeaky. Now, work on your falsetto.

I'm still going to wake up every morning in this cesspit, dodge the various syringes and drug-related paraphernalia around the floor and brave the obnoxious jeers and catcalls of the sex-crazed losers on my route to school. I doubt this place would show up in the Michelin guide, that's for sure. Our old house wasn't exactly a palace, but by gosh, it was a million times better than this sleazy dump.

As that corny song that plays on next door's radio every morning through the static goes: 'You don't what you've got 'til it's gone...' I wish I could put a size 7 boot through that damn wireless, but it's owner is a total nutjob who smears feces on his wall so... best not.

Now I think about it, maybe I could have asked Squeaky and her mates to pay Mother Dearest a little visit, back in Naples. Perhaps scare some of the thousands she owes us back into our pockets, as well as frighten the bejeebers out of that alleged priest she's seeing now.

A man of the cloth... who preaches integrity and piety all day long at the pulpit... yet was more than happy to help break up a family and see his new lady embezzle tons of cash from our bank account, when they didn't even need it. The hypocrisy is so off the scale, even I'm offended. And that's no mean feat, dude.

Still, no wonder Mr holier-than-thou and the Megab***h got away with it, who would even suspect a paragon of the community such as him to be complicant in such brazen skulduggery? That might explain some of the other atrocious acts I've read about of late, all perpetuated by so-called upstanding preachers. Ugh. If you ask me, the world would be a much better place without any religion. Thank God (pun not intended) I was never christened.

As soon as I learn to drive I'm getting a bumper sticker... ATHEIST, AND PROUD OF IT. As well as putting my foot on the gas and getting the heck outta the slum. I'm circling the days on my calendar as we speak.

DAY 200 PART 2

My Dad's cough is getting worse. He tells me everything is just fine, that he loves to trudge through the beautiful streets of Paris every day in his endless quest for underpaid work, and that other people should be jealous of him not being stuck behind an office desk all day. 'The big score is just round the corner' he insists, while secretly shoving his last (and only) pancake onto my plate.

I'm not taken in by his false optimism for a single second. You can't kid a kidder, pops. I've seen the thousands of explicit 'FINAL DEMAND' letters you line your bottom desk drawer with. Don't you know how easy it is for me to pick the lock? It's amazing what you can do with a bent hairclip.

I've also perused the numerous amount of correspondence between you and the Megab**ch's lawyer, where you've shamelessly begged her for a few measly crusts of bread in maintenance, but in legal mumbo-jumbo translation, you were told to 'get stuffed'. Personally, I wouldn't take a penny from that worthless slut. Pride is something you should never sell out for.

Seeing such a selfless man as you starve yourself to death and pace around town until nightfall to be mocked and ridiculed for my sake is much more than I deserve. If only you knew about all the shoplifting and pick-pocketing I've done since getting stuck here, just to avoid fainting in class from intense hunger.

Sorry Dad, even your constant sacrifices aren't enough to sustain a growing girl like me, and in order to keep up our little pretense of coping, I must break the law with growing regularity.

If I didn't, my almost anorexic form would most definitely arouse suspicion, and when they came to investigate where I lived, I'd bet my skinny a** they'd take one cursory look around this pigsty and the swine that inhabit it, before packing my bags for me and spiriting me away to some home for poor kids.

And pops, I just couldn't bear that. I don't care how many time I have to run from store detectives down the high street or lie about where I got all the extra food (did you really think it was all for a 'class project'? Geez, I can't believe you fell for that one), no-one is going to take me away from you. You're my entire galaxy and cosmos, Dad, and if you weren't floating around it, I don't know what I'd do...

Oops, sorry for all that smudged ink there. I spilt some water on that page, honest. Back to depressing current events, and it's time for me to take on the hazardous road to school once more. Stepping over all the motionless bodies of the drunken sops and wasted deadbeats along the way, at least I have a new nemesis to take my mind off my wretched existence... Miss Chloe-freakin'-Bourgeois.

I despise her now more than ever... okay, I'm jealous of her now 'more than ever', to be more accurate. Why is it the only place I can tell the truth these days is in my private journal, lol. It's a good job no-one other than me is ever going to read this s**t. Or, in the unlikely event that you're not me, step away from the glossy handwritten print right now. Unless you want that worm to be extra wriggly, of course. Oh, and you owe me for a new diary padlock, too. Get saving.

I watch my father stumble off into the distance, still wheezing away like a man thirty years his senior. He'll be dead in less than twelve months if he carries on, and I don't want to sound like a softie, but I'd miss the old geezer... okay, it would completely destroy me inside and out, but let's not get too melodramatic, hmm?

It's at this crucial juncture, that I make a life-changing decision. They'd be no turning back from this point... no easy way out. It's all or nothing time, sister. The chips are on the table, the cards are down, let's play the game. Or... something. It was time for a new plan.

To put it bluntly, I'm going to be Chloe Bourgeois's shadow from now on. I will monitor her every action, observe her every move, follow her wherever she leads me... yep, even into the girl's bathroom. I know what you're thinking, how daring of me. It's just what I do, I guess.

I'm going to find out exactly what makes her tick, how her privileged little mind works and how the heck she managed to conjure up half of The Spirit Kingdom that to invade my beauty sleep last night (were any pentagrams involved, or dead animals? Yuck).

Rather than deter me from 'persecuting' her, that little incident has made the spoiled little madam even more of a curiosity to me, and I won't stop stalking her until I find out all her secrets. Which somehow, I'll use to dig myself out of the hole I'm in, instead of digging an early grave for pops.

Apologies Squeaky. I guess you and your ghostly chums will have to haunt me forever. In a choice between enduring a few restless nights of chain-rustling, and my beloved father joining you lot on a permanent visa, I know which option I'd pick.

Get the van and caffeinated coffee ready, boys... we're having a good ol'-fashioned stakeout.

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: In deciding to graphically depict the sad reality of Lila's life in this chapter, I've raised the rating to a 'T'. So yeah, there's that.

Oh, and at this stage I must enact the standard 'views expressed here are not necessarily that of the writer' disclaimer clause. Got it?

Although, having a worm squirming around your back is pretty gross. Yuck. Darn boys at primary school...


	52. Intermission: Lila's Diary Part 2

DAY 200 PART 3

I loiter around the front steps of the college for a while, waiting for my new best 'friend' to arrive in her swanky limo. For once, I intend to suppress the overwhelming urge to egg it to oblivion the minute the vehicle pokes it's overpriced hood ornament around the corner. It's tough, but I'll manage.

I release my pent-up anger instead by distributing free dirty glares at any passing lower school kiddies, and feigning kicks at pigeons who are dumb enough to roost nearby. I'm not so heartless that I'd actually want to harm the little rats with wings, but if any of them decided to take a crap on my perfectly aligned hair... well, the feathers will fly.

Well, what do you know. Blondie has decided to denigrate herself by walking to school today, and she's dressed up like she's just robbed a thrift store. I thought her outfit the other day was a complete joke, but nothing prepared me for today's dose of sartorial hilarity. It's a good job I decided to ditch the whole extortion plot about ruining her dignity, because she's making enough of a public embarrassment out of herself as it is.

Stretchable granny trousers? T-shirts with 'Hot Chick' transferred on them? If I got offered that sort of outfit for goodwill, I'd still prefer to turn up at school in vines and leaves. Maybe, on top of her talking to inanimate cuddly toys as if they were children, this added layer of eccentricity really is a cry for help. A good friend at this stage might advise for her to urgently seek aid for her obvious mental problems, to go talk to a seasoned professional who could return her to the land of the barely-functioning.

What a shame Sabrina is long gone. Me? You're confusing yours truly with someone who is a friend, to a person who's just acting like one. I know... I play the part really well. Sometimes I look in the mirror, and fool myself that I'm a good person (sigh).

In fact, once upon a time, I even wanted to make a few genuine pals of my own... until I learned the hard way that the world is just a ruthless dog-eat-dog heap of s**t, where only the strong survive and those who dare put themselves out there for others get totally exploited and destroyed.

Apart from the ability to tell the most outrageous porkie-pies with a straight face, that was the only valuable life lesson my shrew of a mother left me with after absconding one day, leaving us without a pot to piss in but lots of bitter acrimony. Thanks, Mum. Now, roll over and die.

Chloe looks pretty sad, bless her little cotton socks. Perhaps her jacuzzi was underheated this morning, or her butler brought her the wrong brand of mineral water. What a shame. I go over to her, and make up some bulls**t story about how we're still good buddies and that our 'deal' is off, while I put on my most fake empathetic face. It's the same expression I wore when I found out from my father that his new job had fallen through, and we were stuck in this pitiful place for the foreseeable future.

City Of Lights? More like... City of Sh**es. Hee Hee... I'm so funny I could shoot myself.

It's a crying shame there's no market for teenage stand-up comics around here, because I've got enough A-material to pack venues every single night. Fame and fortune would naturally follow, and me and pops's days of perusing the gutter for loose change will be over forever. Well actually, that only happened once. Twice maybe, when we needed a cab home on a dark, cold night. Come on... cut me some slack. It's not like we can afford a car. If we could, we'd be living in it.

Anyway, it looks as if I'm stuck tailing this spoiled brat everywhere all day like a lost dog. Actually pooches have it easier... at least they get chucked the occasional scrap by benevolent butchers. I've become so notorious on the high street for my stealing prowess, the only thing I'll get thrown at me is the book... that's if I'm ever careless enough to get caught.

I've evaded capture up until now, but even someone as flippant as me knows her luck is gonna run out sooner or later. And my father is not going to get that call to bail me out of juvie, using cash we don't have.

Even worse than the extortionate cost would be the utter shame he'd feel afterward at his 'perfect' daughter's contemptible conduct, after how well I've told him I've been doing at school. The enormous stress would be enough to give him a heart attack, which in his weakened state he'll never survive.

He'll just end up blaming himself even on his deathbed, when deep down I'll know that his early demise is all my doing. I'm not sure I could live with that knowledge. Better start preparing another plot for myself, right next to pops...

NO! THAT CANNOT HAPPEN, IT WON'T HAPPEN, AND... well, you can tell how serious I am because I used all capitals. I'm not going to give Miss Chloe Bourgeois a moment's peace until I discover her hidden powers, and utilised them for my own devious ends.

Then, as soon as my life is no longer a steaming stack of cattle manure, we'll be on the first plane back to Italy to settle the score with a certain bimbette I know only too well. Or the second plane, I don't mind a few delays, providing the excuse is good enough, like atmospheric conditions or a terrorist attack or...

Oh, who am I kidding, I'm just stalling here. I am closing this book right now and going into class. The reason behind my procrastination? Okay... I tell you this only because we're friends. Wait, did I just say that to a journal? Pathetic. Whatever...

Despite my commitment to the cause, I still find myself glancing around nervously for any sign of Squeaky and chums peeking out from the clouds. Hey, you'd be pretty freaked after undergoing a real-life Paranormal Activity moment too last night, right? Right?!

Hey, I told you before, don't try and lie to a liar. Lila? Damn, my name is too obvious as to my true persona... I must change it when I'm older.

Lisa? Cristina? Aurora? Hmm... all good possibilities... I shall decide on my new moniker later. Bye for now.

DAY 200 PART 4

Well, hi there again. How are you? Good, I hope. Kids doing okay? Have a nice weekend off? Finally get round to cutting that stubborn lawn? Super. Smashing. Great.

Me? I'm not doing very much right now. Just the usual, really. Sitting around, writing this diary, watching a naked girl with hairy feet get changed...

Oops, sorry. Did I just make you spit your hot beveridge out in surprise? Never mind, stranger... have another cup on me. Hee Hee.

Hey, don't get the wrong impression. I'm still as straight as a ruler, as my undying and so far unfulfilled crush on sex god Adrien Agreste will testify. I may have formed the illusion that I planned on throwing him off the top of the Eiffel Tower during my cameo as Fake Vulpina, but I'd never actually go through with it. He's my lovable, huggable, sh*ggable, personable model... and one of these days he'll be all mine, oh yes.

I actually don't mind the homely baker's daughter he's so obviously infatuated with... she seems like a decent sort, with nothing but the best intentions. But if she gets in the way of me and my man, I will make her life an ever-escalating pantheon of misery and woe. Sorry sweetbuns. No hard feelings.

Speaking of 'buns', I'm a bit sick of staring at Chloe's scar-ridden pasty ones, as she tries in vain to congest herself into a cossie which is clearly designed for a terminally ill supermodel. It's just so much fun watching her frenzied, failed efforts to put it on though, I can't tear myself away. How I've managed to evade detection through uproarious laughter is as much a mystery to me as to who'd purchase such a ugly swimsuit in the first place.

The only downside to the fun 'n' games I'm having is the missed opportunity the current situation presents. You see, I had to sell my precious cameraphone a while back to afford basic groceries, so I can't take any secret nudie pics of the Hairy Princess for possible future blackmai...

Okay, I'm fibbing. I would never shame another girl like that publicly, even Miss Prissy over there. I might give them the notion I would, but if they called my bluff... there's nothing I could do about it.

There we go. Despite all my protestations of being an irredeemable monster, there are still some boundaries I won't cross. Happy now? So, you can extinguish all your burning effigies of me. Save them for when I do something truly heinous, like adorn that ghastly, garish one-piece. You'll be waiting a while.

Anyway, I suppose you want to know why I'm here in the girl's changing room, scoping out the unclothed form of my nemesis when I should be in class, learning where Uruguay is on the map (no, ur a gay) and what colour the flag of Greenland is (apparently, it's not green. Astounding.). Well, I'm about to tell you. Are you sitting comfortably? Then, I'll begin.

First of all, believe it or not, I'm a girl... so I can come and go from this room whenever I please. Duh.

The second reason is, Chloe's bag. I must get a closer look inside... because whatever is giving her the power to summon inter-dimensional forces to my dirt-encrusted room at night is sure to be lurking in the depths.

I've already thoroughly investigated her desk and pockets (that collision in the corridor earlier was no accident) and, sure as I am she carries her secret with her everywhere, it has to be in that damn holdall. Either I'm going completely bonkers like the brat and soon we'll be sharing the same padded cell (bagsy the top bunk) or Lila The Enchantress will become an official trademark in days to come. We shall see.

Ever since I got into class today I've been brooding over what's occurring right now all over the city. There's a lot of weird and wonderful stuff going on, mostly revolving around some old dude with a cane who can send out evil moths to infect people with superpowers, before they're saved by a girl in a ladybug outfit and a guy trussed up like a cat. As soon as that whole shebang started up, as far as I was concerned, 'abnormal' became the new 'normal'.

So... is it really beyond the realms of possibility for Chloe's bag to have within an item of such great power, that she could bend the world to her whim? Some kind of mystical spirit that can grant me three wishes, like in that film starring the guy who just died? Maybe, the rise of the Bourgeois name isn't such an enigma, after all. We could be looking at a Faustian pact type-dealie here, or something equally sinister. All I can say is: If it saves my life and dad's, take my soul now, O exalted Evil One...

Actually, that doesn't make sense. Oh well, I'll figure it out as I go along.

I might be going totally out of my mind, or off the deep end (get it, because I'm near a pool) but the mere possibility of such a miracle existing has been bugging me all day, so much so I haven't been able to concentrate on pretty much anything else.

Even the laundry list of oddities concerning Miss Bourgeois's activities today I've meticulously charted pale in comparison to my wonderment of her ambiguous power, and when I went to so much trouble to write them all down, too. I told so many untruths today to get out of class and stalk her that if I were Pinocchio, my nose would resemble a redwood tree by now.

So, hoping to earn some future credit, I might as well scribble down the results of my hard graft for posterity's sake. One day, I'll be a legend in the spy industry, and 007 will be 000 due to my significant achievements. Sorry, Meester Bond.

1\. Skating time with Alix... how the heck did someone who's probably never worn a pair of blades in their entire entitled life manage to not only perform the most audacious of turns to avoid slamming face-first into a wall, but also have enough presence of mind to catch up with the pink-haired one at light speed afterwards to stop her from smashing herself to bits down some steps? It's witchcraft, I tell ye.

2\. Song time with Ivan... Since when has Chloe possessed the ability to write music that not only manages to help her befriend one of the shyest boys in the class, but make it so melodic that even I started tapping my foot along to it on the other side of the door as it was performed? And, don't get me started on her graceful, gracious singing... GRR! It's at times like this I wish I had a blonde voodoo doll and lots of long needles... I'd stick the first one right up her...

3\. Weird secret chanting in the bathroom (which I wasn't allowed to enter by the teacher, for 'privacy' reasons), while she changed into that archiac school uniform after the hilarious bucket prank. Which no-one told me they were going to do, I didn't even get a text about it. I'm starting to get a distinct vibe from my classmates that I'll never be one of the gang, just because I told a bunch of lies on the first day. Well Chloe, it's looks like we both finally have something in common... social isolation. Sucks, doesn't it?

Just when I'm sick of gazing in envy at her taut belly and pert boobies (oh life, why are you so cruel), she actually manages to slip on the tight costume, and we're away. As soon as she's staggered off into the distance, I grab my trusty lockpicking hairclip, open up her locker and grab her bag from inside. Mission accomplished.

I let her keep the old uniform, though. I have no interest in such shabby attire, plus I don't want her to have to run back to class buck naked. She'll scare the kindergartners.

See? That darn good heart of mine strikes again. I hope, if this diary is ever discovered by some far-off distant civilisation, it's enough to give me a more sympathetic portrayal than I suspect I'll get... but, meh. Who cares. Unleashing ancient forces way beyond my control is my only interest now. I'm sure it'll work out fine.

As soon as I escape the drabness of the changing room, I make a bee-line for the nearest storage closet, throwing out various papers and useless vanity junk inside the bag onto the floor, including two nearly empty bags of nougat (I saw her crunching on this vile stuff during lunchtime, what was up with that?).

I find precisely nothing. Nil. Nowt. Diddly squat. No steamed up crystals. No magic lamps. Not even a damn cursed ring. Absolute rubbish, the lot of it. Especially, that stupid bee toy.

I stare at the poorly-stitched together creation in abject fury. No doubt it was manufactured in the far east by underpaid, underage sweatshop workers. Totally worth a few pennies an hour, putting this crap on the factory line.

I peer into it's lifeless orange bug eyes with growing irritation. It's as if they mock me, that I went to all this effort for a valueless plushie not even worthy of being a booby prize at the local funfair shooting gallery.

If I had my penknife handy, I'd tear the cheap stuffing out of it here and now. As it is though, I simply throw it against the wall in anger, before sitting down to record all this nonsense in my journal. It's not the toy's fault I'm so p*ssed off, but I need some kind of punchbag to take my many grievances out on. You just got nominated, honeysucker. Hope you're proud.

It was like this when I had all my teddies as a child. Instead of hugging the fake ursines to make me feel better, I used to just beat them senseless. Whenever my folks argued, or sent me to my room for some 'quiet time', poor old Bertie Bear ended up with a black eye. Perhaps I should have actually tried cuddling them once in a while, maybe I wouldn't be quite so... highly strung (don't say psychotic. Don't say psychotic).

Oh well, too late to do anything about it now. I have to plan my next move, like that Russian grandmaster chess guy. I'm still sure something strange is going on with Chloe, maybe I should 'check' into her hotel room for a snoop around next. It'll be hard getting past all the goons though... I'll have to come up with a foolproof plan for it to work. What I need is a decent disguise, and...

"You won't get near my daughter, Miss Rossi. She has a destiny, and so do you."

Wait, who said that? It sounded like... one of those spirits from the other night. The buzzy one. Don't tell me they've tracked me down already! I have to get out of here...

"You aren't going anywhere. Just relax... this'll only take a moment."

Hang on... that stupid bee doll... it isn't where I chucked it. And... what's that insect shaped silhouette hovering just above my book, which looks like it's holding some kind of comb. Oohh nnoo...

"You were warned, Miss Rossi. Now, prepare to face the consequences. Sweet dreams."

'Sweet dreams'? B-but, I'm not tired... Hey, get off me! Why are you clinging to my face, you weird bug eyed thingie. What are you... some kind of Alien? Where's the Predator when you need h-i-m.

Actually, this is kinda nice. My mind suddenly feels relaxed, all my concerns are gone. But I was thinking... what was I thinking about, again? Oh, who cares... they'll be no worries, for the rest of my days... lalalalila... zzzz...

 _The final 'z' is stretched out by a long pen stroke, that reaches the end of the page, formed as if to make the word 'zubo'. This is the last entry in the journal._

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And that's the last chapter in this fic for now, too.

I'm going to take a few days off after my MANY updates this week, but I'll be back with renewed vigour and enthusiasm soon enough.

You can trust me. After all, my name isn't 'Lila', right?

Which reminds me... there's a very subtle joke on that subject... see if you can spot it. A pat on the back, and a shout-out to whoever does.

Bye for now... ;)


	53. Day 4 Part 8

Chloe didn't care that she hadn't even bothered to change her clothes, before leaving the swimming area .

Chloe didn't care that she was soaking wet, leaving a long trail of dampness behind her as she ran full tilt on her hairy feet.

Chloe didn't care that her revealing, skintight outfit was now almost fully transparent, so underneath it you could see a clear imprint of most of her most private areas.

Chloe didn't even care that she was in very real danger of being arrested for public exposure, and in the irate mood her father was in right now, her chances of getting bailed out were slim-to-none.

The only thought reverberating in her panicking mind was that of a tiny bee kwami who's cuteness was only rivaled by her bossiness, her cutting sass only superseded by her fuzzy hugs, a magical creature that should by all rational thought not even exist...

Yet, one which the formerly stuck-up heiress had come to love _so damn much,_ it almost scared her. Ever since her mother's tragic passing, there'd been a huge emotional gap in her life, that not amount of spending, boasting or bullying could fill. Her often absent, always aloof father certainly wasn't capable of plugging it, so what was?

Ironically, it was the smallest yet strongest lifeform Chloe had ever encountered that'd somehow, at long last, sealed the massive emotional void in her hitherto empty existence, and had led to her huge turnaround in behaviour in less than a week. Not to mention, the thought of patrolling the skies of Paris in a life-long quest for redemption by saving lives and thwarting evildoers sounded cool beyond measure.

Truly, a modern day miracle in terms of attitude adjustments, which explained why the heiress was so heart-stricken about her beloved kwami's sudden disappearance. Never hearing that endearingly nagging tone again from someone who didn't care about her elevated status and who truly cared for her well-being didn't even bear thinking about. This explained, to some degree, her rushing around the corridors like a crazed streaker when previously she'd refused to be seen out in public with one precious blonde hair out of place.

Love does funny things to people, as they say.

" **Zzubo! Zzubo**! If you come out now, I'll give you the biggest bag of nougats _ever_! I won't even complain if you leave a mess this time..." Chloe yelled out repeatedly in pure desperation, completely ignoring the odd looks of both teacher and pupil alike in the classrooms she cruised past, as well as the unerring inflexibility of her costume which threatened to chop her in half with each restrictive stride.

Sadly, no answer was forthcoming to her urgent cries, and the exhausted heiress eventually ran out of puff. After all, she never was the most athletic of pupils, and her meager figure perfect diet wasn't exactly calibrated for stamina.

 _My biggest fear_... Chloe's mind began to wander, as she leaned against a nearby desk while trying to catch a second wind. _...Is that Zzubo's trapped somewhere she can't get out from. Wait a minute, she can fade through walls, right? So how could that be the case? Maybe she's sick, or even worse. I-I was only trying to get rid of her a few days ago, too. I-Is this Karma in full effect_?!"

"Oi, are you going to give back that costume or what, dearie? You said you only needed it for an hour and a half, well your time is up. Why are you wearing it outside the changing room, anyway?"

The sharp female voice that suddenly addressed Chloe roused her up from her depressive procrastinating, and she glanced up to see a stern-looking middle-aged face regarding her with annoyance. It was Mrs Sylvie, the strict proprietor of the lost and found section, which the heiress had dashed over to unwittingly in the midst of her fruitless kwami search.

"...And take your hand off my nice, clean desk! It's soaking wet! Couldn't you have least dabbed yourself down with a towel, after getting out of the pool? For Lord's sake child, you'll catch your death! Also, cover yourself up! If I wanted to look at that sort of thing, I'd vacation at a nudist colony! Which I won't, it's Tuscany for me this year. After days like this, I'm counting the weeks, believe me..."

The prattling gasbag continued to prattle on, but all Chloe could think about was her missing best friend. No, not that traitor Sabrina, but Zzubo. Duh. The problem was, what could she do next?

 _I can't exactly put an advert in the local paper: 'Missing, Little Magical Talking Insect Who Grants Superhero Powers'. Either Hawk Moth will be alerted and lock me up, or the authorities will lock me up themselves_. She realised, with her head bowed down. _I don't think I'd deal with captivity well, in either case. If only I'd gotten her microchipped, then I wouldn't be having this problem..._

Yet again though, her private thoughts were unexpectedly interrupted mid-flow. Not by the tiresome chatterbox a few yards away, but the sound of a slowly approaching medium-sized crowd, heading straight in her direction. The sight of so many students congregating near her usually quiet department even succeeded in shutting up the garrulous old bore, but Chloe quickly realised her problems were just beginning.

Class had just been dismissed until the next session, and the first thing the pupils did upon leaving is make a beeline for the weird blonde in a bathing suit that they'd seen for a split second running around outside. Now they'd finally tracked her down, the group couldn't believe their eyes as to her identity and the flimsiness of her attire. Most of the boys were staring at her with drooling, lustful gazes, while the girls regarded this shameless, brazen hussy with contempt, while secretly updating their diet plans. Although, neither demographic particularly liked the hirsute feet.

At the sight of so much unwanted attention, Chloe began to noticeably pale. She was in a fragile enough state mentally as it was, she _certainly_ didn't need all this added pressure swelling in her head. Particularly when some cameraphones began to emerge from sweaty pockets, and the heiress began to realise it was only a matter of time before her humiliating exhibition and tear-stained face would soon be captured on every social media blog from here to kingdom come.

 _M-Maybe this is what I deserve..._ she thought, almost resigned to her fate as the first lens prepared to flash. _After all, I did something very similar with poor Kim, and he's never forgiven me for it. It just goes to show, some people you treat so nastily, you won't ever make amends with them..._

" **Hold it**!" Before Chloe could even delve into what the mayor's reaction would be to the publication of these scandalous images, and how she was about to beat the record for fastest dis-inheritance of all time , a strong female voice sounded above the general melee, and a blue haired girl stood defiantly in front of the heiress to block the first camera flash.

 _Marinette_... Chloe bared her teeth, almost vomiting at being in such close proximity to her most hated person in the world. _What's that loser going to do? She probably wants to sell the pictures to the highest bidder, then use the proceeds to buy the best dress at the thrift store. Great, at the mercy of my detested rival. Could it get any better than this?_

What Chloe was about to hear from the baker's daughter though, was about to surprise her. "Leave this girl alone! As class representative of Miss Bustier's class, she's my responsibility, and I _won't_ have her shamed in front of the school by allowing you to take photos of her when she's under-dressed, and over-stressed Now, please go on to your next study period while I sort this out! Thank you." Well, maybe 'completely shocked' might be a better way of describing the heiress's mood.

As the moaning throng began to peter out, and Adrien appeared from nowhere with a warm coat to cover up the stunned, shaken girl, all she could do is stare quizzically at Marinette, while uttering the only word on her lips. "W-Why?"

"Because, Chloe..." The bluenette approached the heiress, while gently resting a hand on her bare shoulder. "No girl deserves to be publicly embarrassed like that, even an irrepressible bully like you. I know how I'd feel if I was in your situation now, and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. Which is kind of an apt comparison, when you think about it..."

Chloe gazed at Marinette in wonderment, and looked for all the world as if she was about to say something rather unexpected, before she managed to revert to type. "W-Well,thanks for nothing, _Dupain-Cheng_! I had everything perfectly under control, I certainly didn't need you sticking your nose in and making me look like some sort of weakling! Don't think this means I hate you any less, I _live_ for the day your bakery goes bust and you're foraging for crumbs out on the street!"

The heiress then brushed a seething Marinette's hand off her arm, and was about to say something far more pleasant to her 'Adrikins', before a disapproving nod from the teen model pulled her up short. _Why is he looking at me with such disappointment... he couldn't want me to... what?! No way! I won't do it... not for a million euros... I don't care what he thinks of me... I'll... Aargh!_

A sudden noise of someone clearing their throat took Marinette unawares, and she looked across to see the grimacing form of Chloe looking down, wearing possibly the most forced smile ever. "Listen... Maritras... _I mean_ Marinette. I won't say this again, so you better cherish this moment in that little secret diary of yours forever. T-thank y-you..."

The words came out like extracted teeth, but the sentiment behind them was real. As a shellshocked Marinette whispered back "Y-You're w-welcome, Chloe." and a far happier Adrien gave the heiress a thumbs up, Chloe glanced at both with obvious irritation at what she saw as a demeaning display of vulnerability.

" **Arrgh**! I don't have time for this!" She said, waving her hands in the air. "Adrien, I'm keeping your jacket until I'm fully dressed, even if it does smell like rotten old cheese. I've got so much left to do today, and I haven't even found my k..."

Chloe instantly put her fist in her mouth to stop herself from saying anymore. She almost blabbed everything, though even if she _had_ said 'kwami', it surely wouldn't have mattered, since the naive pair in front of her would obviously have no idea what that word meant. She almost envied them, and their normal lives that she'd never have again...

Before she could ponder her almost-mistake any further, Mrs Sylvia was back, having spent the majority of the last few minutes cowering behind her desk. "I'm sorry, dearie. I couldn't help but eavesdrop. You weren't by any chance about to say 'comb', were you?

Chloe was on the verge of answering firmly in the negative to that query, before a sudden thought crossed her mind. "E-er, y-yes. Yes, I was." She lied, happy that her wet face was covering the beads of sweat running down her brow. "How did you know..."

"Well, we had one handed in this morning..." Mrs Sylvie confirmed, while rummaging around in her big box. "Most unusual looking thing. Never seen anything like it in my life, and I've been working here for nearly thirty years. I figured that's what you must have misplaced, since it's the first new item we've collected this week so far."

"Oh, well thank you very much." Chloe opened up her palm to take it, while hoping with all her heart it was...

"Not so fast, luvvie!" Mrs Sylvia reprimanded the heiress with a wagging finger. "First of all, you have to actually describe the missing object with a degree of accuracy, or anyone could just come in off the street and claim it, am I right?"

"Y-Yes, of course..." Chloe grumbled, almost playing the 'my daddy will have you fired' card once more, before realising she wasn't like that now. "Let's see. It was golden yellow, had eight prongs, a bee engraving, a pair of wings which stretched the length..."

All of this pertinent information she whispered in the ear of the older lady, why she didn't want the curious Marinette and Adrien nearby to hear her description she didn't know. Just call it a gut instinct.

"Well, actually it has nine prongs instead of eight, but close enough." As soon as the comb was produced by Mrs Sylvie it was snatched up with pure relief by Chloe, who thought she'd now taken a huge step to finding her cherished friend. After all, she'd seen Zzubo clutching this thing like her life depended on it, so the pair couldn't be _that_ far apart...

"Yes, yes, **yes**!" She called out while hugging it tenderly, before realising that her two fellow classmates were still watching on.

"Um... I mean, _thanks_! I'll sign off it later, Mrs Sylvie." Chloe swiftly tucked the comb into one of her pockets before anyone else could see it, and began to saunter back to the changing room. "It's a treasured family heirloom. Been with the Bourgeois for a million, no, a _billion_ years. Some things are more valuable than money, you know. Well, gotta split. See you later, Adrikins! _**Marinette**_..."

And, with that final growled word, the heiress took off for the girls changing room once more, her oversized coat trailing behind her like a superhero's cape. Foreshadowing, perhaps?

In the meantime, Marinette was almost completely dumbstruck by their confrontation, and communicated her feelings to Adrien. " Chloe... saying 'thank you' _twice_ in one day? And telling us that 'some things are more valuable than money'?! I hope this isn't another one of her fake turn-over-a-new-leaf scams again, because I'm not falling for it, and that goes _double_ for Alya..."

"It's not 'fake' at all, Marinette..." Adrien watched his childhood friend disappear around the corner with mixed feelings of pride and concern. He'd have to talk to her again later on to find out what was up. "Anyway, I'll tell you about it later. In the meantime, I have something to ask you. There's this big posh party next week for the British Prime Minister. It sounds totally boring, but my Dad's going so I'm expected to attend. Of course, it wouldn't be quite so tedious if _you_..."

Marinette, still digesting Chloe's odd conversation and appearance, didn't hear most of what Adrien said there, and instead had a few questions of her own. "...Why was she running around the corridors, wearing nothing but a bathing costume? Since when have her feet been that hairy? Also, what was that she said about your coat stinking of cheese?!"

All of Adrien's courage and resilience that he'd built up, having planned meticulously for this pivotal moment all week, quickly ebbed away... even if Marinette was more amused than offended by the model's stinky jacket. "T-That i-is..." He stammered, trying to explain his possible unhealthy infatuation with gross dairy products.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me..." Marinette giggled at the visibly flushed Adrien. "I know how smelly men can get. You should sniff my father's overalls after a hard day baking bread _, yuck_! Now, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"N-Nothing..." Adrien needed to build his confidence back up for another try later on. "J-Just something to do with classwork. I-I think I've worked it out now, though..."

"Oh, okay." Marinette replied, before coming up with an idea. "O-Of course, if you ever need a private tutor, you can always come round mine after s-school...

"R-Really?!" Adrien continued to turn as red as a beet, while attacking the source of a strange feline cackling in his bag.

" _R-Really_." Marinette reassured him as the pair traveled to their next lesson together, as she almost-but-not-quite plucked up the strength to hold his hand.

Mrs Sylvie watched all this pantomime carry on with an elongated sigh. " I don't know. Kids these days..." she mumbled, before realising she was late taking her lunch break.

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Isn't it amazing how 'a few days' can turn into 'a few weeks'? Sorry, but a lethal combination of life, boredom and my own inertia contributed to this extended delay, but I'm back now, firing on all cylinders.

What prompted this? Well, the 'favourite' counter has just kept going up, and it's now past 300. I felt just a little guilty not giving any of you new material to read for the entire merry month of March, so have this by ways of compensation. Hopefully, the next update won't be as long, but if there's one thing in life I've learned it's 'don't make promises'. So... yeah. Hope you enjoyed.

Today's question is: What do you think about Zag's decision to possibly push Season 2 back possibly as far as autumn (or fall, depending on your region). It very much annoys me, the only thing keeping me going is this extended delay might = extra quality. We'll have to wait and see, I suppose... :/


	54. Day 4 Part 9

There comes a time in many of our lives when we just wish the ground would crack under our feet, depositing us in a convenient underground chasm so we could avoid the snickers and sneers of those around us, due to some mortifying event we wish had never occurred.

This was now the predicament that now faced once-snob Chloe Bourgeois-Marigold, as she desperately tried to sink under her desk as much as humanly possible, without either falling off her chair or incurring the wrath of Miss Bustier.

Her new deskmate Adrien alternated his looks between glancing down at his scarlet-faced childhood friend, who now resembled a toddler in an adult seat, and giving his gleefully tittering classmates around him some distinctly un-Agreste like evil glares.

Unfortunately, with the honourable exception of Nino and Marinette who respected his wishes, and the few that were actually on her side like Mylene and Ivan (Alix was joining in, just to keep up appearences, while Lila was strangely absent) these didn't prove very effective to Chloe's cause. The quiet mocking continued unabated from the majority of the class, and the heiress seemed to shrink ever-deeper from view.

The teasing was of course, in reference to Chloe's 'shameless' public display a little earlier, in a yellow and black one-piece that had all the tongues in the classroom wagging, hairy feet notwithstanding. Maybe she'd managed to avoid the ignominy of actually having her explicitly compressed frame pasted over the Internet, but enough people had seen her earlier swimsuit shenanigans so that she wouldn't live down the experience for a _long_ time.

 _Oh, if only you were with me now, Zzubo_... Chloe lamented, while strumming her fingers over the teeth of her precious comb. _Where are you, and how did this precious item end up in the middle of the lost-and-found department? I need you now more than ever, but you're gone. Thank goodness I made amends with Adrien, or now I'd truly be all alone..._

She looked upwards appreciatively at the teen model, who returned her gaze with a simple friendly nod, before he turned his attention back to defending her against the jeering masses. Chloe followed his gaze as it suddenly switched from anger to infatuation... and ended up so terse afterwards, she almost drew blood from clenching her comb so hard.

For it was none other than Dupain-in-the-neck-Cheng that he seemed so dazzled by, to the heiress's detriment of course. Not that she felt for him in _that_ way anymore, her valuable interactions with the much-missed kwami had helped her be more honest with herself... and one thing she quickly learned is that her feelings for Adrien were strictly those that a sister might have for a male sibling. Which definitely was platonic and not romantic love, the latter would be just _creepy_.

Chloe still deeply resented the bluenette for 'stealing' precious time that Adrien could be spending with her however, and tried to visualise just what the model could see in this childhood friend-stealing loser. _She brings a few fattening pastries to school to make everyone obese, pokes her nose into other people's problems constantly and trips over all the time like a total clown, yet people fall (no pun intended) for her wherever she goes. I just don't get it..._

Chloe thought back to her first day at this dump, when her now main-rival had callously decided to steal all her potential friends by bribing them with junk food, Sabrina being an honourable exception. Then, after meeting her big brute of a dad and proportionately tiny mother and telling some funny jokes about them, cowardly custard Maritrash had the audacity to set her father on the pre-teen heiress. _Thank goodness Daddykin's bodyguard had been there, or that musclebound moron might have ripped me to shreds_.

Something had concerned her a bit though, as the limousine had pulled away from the scene of her 'triumph'. In an uncharacteristic display of bravado possibly to defend her parents, Marinette had shaken off her lethargy to shout one word after the retreating posh vehicle: " **Racist** ". At the time, Chloe had just laughed it off as the incoherent witterings of an idiot, and the mayor had reassured her that no-one was less prejudiced than his little princess.

Now though... she thought back to the aftermath of when Marinette's uncle was in town, when she'd crudely been left dangling over a pit of boiling soup after justifiably sabotaging his recipe for the competition. When she'd hilariously mocking his inability to make sushi, and pretended that he spoke Japanese instead of Chinese, the chef who clearly had no sense of humour whatsoever was dumb enough to get akumatised. Of course, Ladybug saved the day, her good self was unceremoniously kicked off the judging panel afterwards to preserve the contest's reputation, and blah blah blah.

No, what _truly_ troubled her about that particularly incident was contained in a little chat she'd had with Adrien later on. She'd invited him round to the hotel afterwards for her usual moanathan about how he was always siding with 'that clumsy freak' over his beautiful childhood friend, and when was he was going to realise that 'they were made for each other'. Perhaps, after five or six akumatisations that she'd been directly responsible for, she'd finally pushed the mild-mannered model too far. Maybe, he was just having a bad day. Either way, something caused him to snap, and what followed now just existed as a rough transcript in Chloe's mind, but one which was pretty close to reality.

...

Chloe: (in the middle of a rant) "...You're always carrying her books, saying nice things about her, waiting for her when she arrives at school in the morning... I could go on! If I didn't know any better, I'd think..."

Adrien: (sighs) "Chloe. I know you'll never believe this because I've told you like a thousand times already, but there's _nothing_ between us. She's just a good friend, that's all. Kind of like you _used_ to be, before..."

Chloe: (outraged) "How _dare_ you imply that I'm not a 'good friend', Adrikins! I hug and kiss you all the time, I make giant posters with your face on to hang on my wall, I even agreed to star in that stupid play directed by that four-eyed geek so we could get closer together. How can you _possibly_ think..."

Adrien: (on the verge of facepalming) " _Manipulation_ , Chloe. That sums up everything you've just described. You shower me with forced affection, when you know I don't feel about you that way. You got me to sign that giant poster, over a lie about a hamster charity. I still can't believe I fell for that one. As for the play, I can't tell you how disgusted I was when you insulted Mylene to her face, and she ran off crying. I think _that_ was the point I realised you'd changed almost beyond recognition. I must have been in denial until that very moment: You'd become such a horrible bully..."

Chloe: (In tears) "H-how can you say those horrible things to me, Adrikins?! After all those times I helped comfort you when your father was extra strict, and we hid under my blanket talking together until the sun came up? When we watched the stars appear at night, and you promised we'd be together forever? I thought after we were reunited, and you saw how much I run things around this pathetic excuse for a school, you'd fall head-over-heels for me all over again. D-Don't you like this new, improved, confident me?"

Adrien: (answering sharply) "No I _don't_ , Chloe. Also, what you see as the 'new, improved, confident' you, I see as the 'sicker, twisted, nastier' you. Over the last few months, I've seen you ridicule and pick on so many people, even when you _know_ Hawk Moth is on the loose and can strike at a moment's notice. You've put the lives of everyone else at risk, and created so much extra work for Ladybug and Cat Noir, I'd be surprised if they'd get a day off at all. N-Not that I'd know about that, of course..."

Chloe: (continuing to cry) "W-What's the matter with you, Adrien? You've _never_ spoken to me like this before! It's that bitch Maritrash, isn't it?! Putting those awful ideas in your innocent head about me... stopping you from being my boyfriend. Y-You just wait 'til I'm finished with her, she won't have two crusts to rub together!"

Adrien: (getting cross) "You'll leave her be! What I'm telling you right now is precisely _because_ I'm your friend, and I'm only being honest with you. I know things have been tough since the accident, but if you keep on alienating those around you, I'm afraid to see what lies ahead in the future. Do you _really_ want to be all by yourself, sitting on a big heap of money? Because that's what's going to happen, if you keep this petulant act up."

Chloe: (unable to say too much through her sobs) "W-Well, I'll still have you, won't I, A-Adrikins?!"

Adrien:(trying to get through to her) "I-I just don't know, Chloe... I can't take a lot more of this. I don't even think Sabrina will stick around in the long run, a dog will only tolerate so much whipping before it runs from it's mistress. I knew things were bad with you, but I genuinely thought you could change. After today though... I'm not so sure."

Chloe: (scowling, while drying her eyes) "What are you talking about? I was only putting that stupid cook in his proper place. How he won the main prize I don't know, obviously the panel was lost without my expert guidance. After all, anyone related to Maritrash has _got_ to be nothing but..."

Adrien: (finally at the end of his tether) "Ever heard of a little thing called 'racism', Chloe? The things you said today about one of the finest chefs in the world... what possible justication could you have for that?! You know _damn well_ the differences between Asian cultures, we've been to enough sushi restaurants together for you not to unintentionally make a mistake like that. Marinette has also implied that this isn't the first time you've acted this way around members of her family. Just what is going on with you?! Please, I _want_ to carry on being your friend, but how could I possibly get on with... a **bigot**."

Chloe: (sniffling a little) "W-Well, my Daddy said that blaming immigrants every election year is one of the main reasons he keeps getting re-elected, alongside kissing babies and lots of 'secret' donations, of course. A-And Maritrash's mother and uncle kind of looks like the ones they feature on the news. S-So, if it works for him, I suppose I thought..."

Adrien: (about to blow his top) " **That damn mayor again**! Without Juliette's influence, he really has gone off the rails. Listen to me, Chloe... you know I don't ask you for very much, but I want you to at least grant me one simple wish. Otherwise, I'm afraid we might not be able to be friends for much longer..."

Chloe: (ready to get on her knees and beg) "Oh no, Adrien! Anything but _that_! Please, tell me what I have to do, and I'll do it!"

Adrien:(rolling his eyes and sighing deeply) "Well, I'd rather you do it because you _know_ it's the wrong thing to do, but I guess I'll have to take that. Please... no matter what your father says, _never_ make remarks like you did today or you might have done in the past again. You can carry on being as snobbish and conceited as you like, but today you crossed a line. I'm also doing this for your own good. You don't have to copy your dad in _everything_ he does, you know..."

Chloe: (not really listening to the last part) "Yes! Yes! I'll do it! Thank you, Adrikins, for showing me the error of my ways! Now, how about a nice, long hug..."

Adrien: (Grateful that she's listened, though disheartened that the implications haven't sunk in) "...No. I'm going to leave now, and hope that my words have had some effect. I _know_ you can be better than this, Chloe. I just hope one day you realise that yourself."

Chloe: (a few seconds after Adrien has left) _Damn_ that Maritrash. I know she's behind this rebellion, no matter what my dear, loving, charmingly naive boyfriend thinks. I better keep him sweet though by obeying his wish, or I might just lose him forever. Not very likely, but I'm not taking any chances. Now, where's that useless servant with my cappuccino... if it's one centigrade too hot or not frothy enough, he's in the dole queue first thing tomorrow morning."

...

Her past conduct, once a reliable source of much hilarity for Chloe, now bought nothing but shame and embarassment to her psyche. The way she'd flung herself at the unwilling Adrien at every possible opportunity, almost prostituting herself in the process, was extremely unnerving, and proved how starved of love and affection she'd truly been. Only the timely arrival of Zzubo had managed to stem the twin tides of depression and worthlessness, and now, she was missing. The heiress dread to think how much she'd deteriorate if she never saw her cherished kwami again. She would rather _die_ than return to the horror as envisaged in her flashback just now...

Even worse than the rudeness were the accusations of racism, which stood out because when Adrien made them, he'd looked as mad as she'd ever seen. They were patently ridiculous, of course... Chloe hated Marinette because she was a know-it-all goody-two-shoes, who'd ruined her life from their first day at school together four years ago, not because she was 'mixed', or whatever the polite term was to describe it nowadays. That her childhood friend could even _think_ she'd stoop so low was evidence to the depths to which she'd now sunk, and how unwise she'd been imitating her bellicose father in every little detail.

 _I will get better, I_ _ **will**_... she thought bravely, suddenly lifting her head above the parapets to brave the metaphorical slings and arrows of those who continued to regard her with disdain. _I'll turn my entire life around, force... oops, I mean 'convince' everyone to like me and start a brand new chapter in The Chloe Bourgeois-Marigold files. It'll be a blank page, ready to be filled with happy memories of me hanging with my new friends and saving the day in a funky costume. Of course, none of this'll be possible without Zzubo's help, which is why I've got to..._

"... **Nathanael**!"

"Oh no, not _her_!

"W-What?! Oh no! Not _him_!"

Sadly, Chloe's penchant for daydreaming had bitten her in the hindquarters once more. As Miss Bustier drew the latest name to join Chloe's somewhat mistitled Friendship List, both of the 'lucky' winners spoke out at the same time, before looking at each other with disgust, and turning to glare at their teacher, almost as if through sheer frustration they could change their eventual fate.

Alas, nothing further could be done. The rules had been reviewed, agreed in advance, and there wasn't a single thing either party could do about the sorry situation.

It promised to be an interesting final session of the day indeed.

...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, it's approaching the first anniversary of this fic's initial publication, and I'd like to take this moment to thank all the people who have read thus far, and have waited patiently during the few hiatuses caused by inertia and my own turbulent social life. I had no idea it was going to be this popular, and I hope to keep you all entertained until season two airs, whenever that may be.

So, here's to one of the best show's around, and all the friends I've made as a result of being a mad fangirl. Ciao! xx


	55. Day 4 Part 10

The two angry teenagers stomped into the art room together a few inches apart, with Chloe slamming the door behind her with such ferocity it made all the paper mache masks hanging on the wall shake. Apparently, in the year below Chloe's, the class had been doing an essay on face symmetry and having their features preserved for posterity in the gooey substance.

If the heiress had been present during that whole mucky process, then her current features after the mache had set might have come out resembling something from a horror film, so aghast was she at having to spend the last chunk of the day with this 'lame' artist when she could be looking for her kwami instead. It was true that she was trying to make up for her past misdemeanors to all and sundry… but _Nathanael_? This would be perhaps her most difficult task yet.

Not only had the redhead refused to apologise for absolutely trashing her room during his short-lived stint as the 'Evillustrator', she also found him completely inscrutable as a normal person, too. All he ever did was sit in his chair, doodling those dumb drawings of everything around him, like her expensive bracelet (now removed by Zzubo, funny that she didn't miss it) or a certain crummy baker's daughter. She'd absolutely no idea what to say or even how to approach him to kickstart things, so for now she just looked away, hoping against hope that he'd make the first move to form a connection, no matter how tenuous.

Oddly enough though, despite the fact that Nathanael was as quiet as Ivan and Juleka had been before him, he seemed to be taking an awful amount of interest in her, although he did his utmost not to show it. The artist kept glancing up quickly between scribbling breaks, rapidly making broad strokes with his pencil as if his life depended on him finishing quickly. It was all very strange, and despite Chloe's practiced indifference, she couldn't help but be intrigued.

So, completely without invitation and with her boredom almost reaching catatonic levels, she hopped off her chair and strolled briskly over to where he was seated. Her presence was not exactly welcomed by Nathanael, who quickly covered up his sketchpad upon her arrival and gazed upwards with annoyance at her unsolicited intrusion on his project.

"H-Hey what do you think you're doing?! I-It's not even finished yet…" The redhead had a determined philosophy to never unveil a 'work of art' before it was concluded. "B-Besides, why would I want to show you anyway? A-All you'll do is laugh and make fun of me again…"

A flash of guilt momentarily passed through Chloe's mind, as she recalled how her callous comments over Nathanael's drawn superhero poses with Maritrash had led to his akumatisation in the first place. But just as she was about to take a step back, she happened to glance a sneak peek of the budding artist's latest work from beneath his cloistered hands, that made her eyes open wide and her teeth clench.

" **Give me that**!" An irate Chloe went to snatch at Nathanael's pad, almost wrenching it from him completely due to the unexpectedness of her sudden move. The redhead just managed to cling at the last minute, and the minor tussle quickly escalated into a tug-of-war between artist and philistine, complete with shouted remarks.

"Who do you think you are?! That's my life's work in there! Take your grubby mitts off of it! You'll smudge the ink and graphite!" Nathanael was not best pleased at the potential theft of the majority of his recent catalogue.

"Pff! I don't see any of your chicken scratchings ending up in the Louvre somehow! Also, you know _damn well_ why I can't allow you to continue!" Chloe was back to her abrasive best, utterly mortified by what she thought she'd glanced for an instant on the redhead's paper.

"Why do you always have to be like this?! So rude and full of yourself. And you wonder why you don't have any friends. Why Adrien carries on trying to stick up for you, I don't know…" Nathanael was not usually the outspoken sort, but in the heat of the moment he couldn't help but speak his mind.

Chloe was slightly taken aback both at the bluntness of the criticism and it's unlikely source, also because she now secretly acknowledged that every single word of his tirade was absolutely _right_. Nevertheless, she wasn't about to allow herself be upstaged by this doodling loner. "Y-yeah, w-well at least I actually go out and meet people in the sunshine. I bet you just sit at home in your parent's dank basement all day, scribbling away on some tacky drawings no-one else gives a hoot about! Face it, Nathanael… you might have some talent, but as long as you're a fully paid-up member of the Hermit's Association, you're always going to be a miserable recluse!"

A feeling of smug satisfaction began to appear on Chloe's face as the full impact of her 'devastating' critique began to sink in, but the reason behind Nathanael's look of surprise wasn't because of the harsher aspects of the heiress's little rant at all. "Y-You t-think… I-I have talent?!" He stuttered, as though the merest hint of a compliment from the stuck-up blonde was a world-ending moment.

In fact, so shocked was the redhead at Chloe's unprecedented praise, he dropped his end of the sketchpad there and then, leaving the heiress stumbling backwards at the sudden loss of pressure. Seeking to avoid a nasty fall, she swiftly grabbed a table to halt her inevitable descent, resulting in the pad being unceremoniously dumped onto the floor.

The item landed on its centre pages right next to Chloe, allowing the heiress a full view of most of Nathanael's recent portfolio. A strangled gurgle escaped the redhead's throat as he witnessed the heiress begin to stare intently at his precious artwork, but there was nothing he could do now. The cat was out of the bag, the genie was out of the bottle… he was just going to have to live with the bloody consequences. _Ouch_...

...For pictured on the two A4 size pieces of paper were many, _many_ images of Chloe herself, just like the one she'd spotted a few minutes earlier which had set her off. Some were only half-finished, others were partially coloured in. Some were inspired by everyday activities around school, others were of quieter moments, when the heiress hadn't even realised she was being scrutinised. The level of detail was amazing, down to every last strand of honey-blonde hair, and each frown mark on her forehead as she yelled at Sabrina for some perceived misdeed. The artist had obviously taken a lot of time over them, and Chloe was so mesmerised she didn't even react when a visibly jittery Nathanael crept across to join her.

"M-My favourite ones are w-where you're s-smiling g-genuinely. I-I just wish you'd do it more often…" The redhead stammered nervously, as if all of his life's secrets were poured out in front of him. Some might say they were.

He picked up the pad and flicked through the pages, pointing out various scenes committed to paper mostly from memory. Greeting Adrien on his first day at public school… celebrating with her father after being saved from Stoneheart's clutches… hugging Ladybug after yet another successful de-akumatisation… and the brief upturn in her lips after gifting Sabrina a new friendship bracelet. _The same one I plan to s-smash l-later_ …

"T-That one's my favourite…" Nathanael pointed to the split-second moment Chloe felt joy at doing something for someone else for a change. "Y-You might think no-one else noticed it, but I did. I-It's when I finally figured out, n-no matter how much you try to hide it, t-there _is_ some good in you. P-Perhaps one day, y-you'll stop being as fake as you are now, a-and learn to be yourself. B-Believe me, a-an artist knows when their subject is putting on an act, a-and you've been playing one ever since I first met you. D-Don't get me wrong, i-it's a _very_ good one, b-but even the best performer shows a crack or two now and then, a-and the day after you returned from being Antibug I think I captured one such rare moment…"

"B-But _why_?" Chloe screeched in confusion, interrupting him mid-sentence. _Great, now I'm back to crying again_. _From now on, I'm not leaving the hotel without any tissues_. "I-I was awful. I-I was selfish. I-I don't deserve someone of your skill to lavish me with such attention. I mean, it _is_ kinda creepy… but even so, you're going to grow up to be a professional artist. You're going to have people from all over the world paying you hundreds of euros to do their portraits for them. W-Why waste your pencil and pen on a spoiled brat like me?!"

Almost rendered speechless at Chloe's thorough evisceration of her own character, Nathanael struggled to answer that. "W-Well… y-you s-see…."

"Yes?"

"H-How c-can I-I p-put t-this, C-Chloe… I-I've had this strange thought in my head for a while, t-that as much as I want it to go away, i-it won't…"

"Are you trying to tell me you're a psychopathic stalker. Nathanael? Are you the one I sometimes see from my bedroom window at night, standing under a lamppost whistling ominously?!"

" **N-No**! **N-No**! N-Nothing like _that_ Chloe, I-I swear! I-It's just… i-it's not something I ever expected to feel for this particular person. I-In fact, s-she's like the _last_ girl I ever thought I'd ever have these kind of f-feelings f-for…"

"If you're describing your unfathomable crush on that loser Marinette, then relax, I already know about it. Remember, that whole I-want-to-kill-you thing? Giant hairdryers and stilettos chasing me? Don't worry, I've long since forgotten about that. What that _doesn't_ explain though, is your somewhat unhealthy yet slightly flattering habit of filling almost an entire sketchpad of my fine visage. Care to explain, Nathanael?"

"W-Well C-Chloe… y-you s-see... a-about that 'crush' on Marinette. I-I kind of gave up on her a while ago, I-I mean everyone with a brain can see her and Adrien are meant for each other…"

"I resent the implication I don't have a brain, but whatever. Do go on."

"T-That's when I began to notice someone else, someone who I'd never really taken a proper look at before. S-She acts horrible and nasty to everyone, but I know she has a softer side, and I should know… I've done plenty of 'research'. S-She's also intelligent, strong-willed, pretty, witty… but if I told anyone I liked her, they'd think I was insane. T-That's why I simply observe her from a distance, hoping that one day maybe, just _maybe_ , she'll emerge from her self-imposed cocoon and become as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside…"

"No offense Nath, but that _has_ to be the corniest load of old guff I've ever heard. No girl in their right mind would fall for that kind of sappy nonsense. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

"W-Well, coming from you Chloe, I guess my mission is a failure then. I-I might as well burn this entire pad now, for my dreams are destined to never be fulfilled. M-Most of all though, I'm sad because I'll never get to see if I can make the girl I like smile every day, just like the one in my favourite picture…"

"Huh, wouldn't _that_ be a shame. Listen Nath, I can give you some dating advice, but considering all my failed attempts with Adrien, I'm probably not the best person to ask. At least I won't have to embarrass myself in front of him anymore though, because that phase of my life is officially over. We're friends, nothing more. I'm just glad I finally figured that out, before I made a total fool of myself pursuing a dead-end relationship..."

"W-Wait. W-What was that you said before about disapproving of him and Marinette then, Chloe?"

"I might not want his ring on my finger now Nath, but as a concerned friend I _certainly_ have a right to take an interest in his lovelife. And I know for a fact that a prize catch like Adrikins can do so much better than a tiddler like Marinette. If I was him, I throw her to the sharks and try some better bait later. Basically, clumsy fishing metaphors aside, what I'm trying to say is he can see whoever he likes, but nothing's going to stop me from giving him some 'constructive' advice along the way."

"W-Well at least that narrows down my competition, but seeing as you've just made it crystal clear you're not interested… _oops_."

Chloe's train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a shocking revelation. The rusty old cogs in her brain had _finally_ finished turning, and everything became as clear as day at long, long last. _The pictures… his description… the way he's l-looking a-at m-me n-now_...

"Oh. Ooh. **Oooh** …" These were the only words to leave her lips, before the room started spinning and she fainted dead away.

Still, at least someone was there to catch her.

…..

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yep, sorry everyone… I had to give into temptation. The ship has already officially sailed, could all passengers please be seated now before the main voyage commences. Toot Toot.

Also, mucho apologies to anyone waiting for an update or a reply to their PM, I'm so busy these days I barely have enough time for this story that I absolutely love writing and reading comments about. Please stick with your captain, and I promise the journey will be well worth it. Bye for now! *INTERCOM FRAZZLES OUT*


	56. Day 4 Part 11

_Screams everywhere… a fire burning to her right… a tapered hand frantically reaching for hers to her left… can't move an inch… pain… so much pain…_ _**h-help m-mmee**_ **...**

"Huh?!" Chloe rose quickly from her nightmare, her eyes blinking in the bright afternoon light, rubbing her throbbing head in an attempt to clear her mind from the horrific images that had just assailed it.

 _Dream. It was all just a stupid dream. Well, that would make sense, considering_ … She laughed bitterly at her own weakness, before taking stock of her surroundings.

A white room with a desk in the corner, a few cupboards here and there and a large blue curtain separating the bed she now lay on with the one adjacent to it.

In case the big red cross engraved onto the wall wasn't enough of a clue, the location quickly became familiar to her. _The infirmary_ , she noted grimly, remembering all the time she'd nervously queued outside for an 'essential' injection or a 'necessary' physical examination, _B-But what am I doing…_

"Aha, you're finally awake!" A chirpy voice sounded from above Chloe, and one which the heiress recognised almost immediately. She was a kindly young woman with her black hair tied back in a bun, a warm smile which could ease the tension of any who visited her and she wore the customary pale uniform as expected for a person of her profession. It was Mrs Audrey Binoche the school nurse who now stood before the somewhat confuddled blonde.

Without warning, the older woman went to put a palm on Chloe's temple. "Hmm, you don't _seem_ to be running a fever…" She remarked, mostly to herself. "And there's no obvious head trauma, either. A girl your age doesn't tend to faint like that for no reason though, so I'd like to keep you in observation until the end of the school day, at the very least…"

 _F-Fainted_?! It was all starting to come back to the heiress, but she wanted some further clarification of how she arrived at this room in the first place. "M-Mrs Binoche?" She stammered, hoping fervently that her brief recollection didn't bear any resemblance to reality. "H-How did I get here?"

"Oh my dear, you took a bit of a funny turn!" The nurse smiled at Chloe, as she removed something from a nearby drawer. "Not to worry, though. Your boyfriend carried you all the way here after you collapsed. He said he couldn't stay though, because he had to get back to class. He looked a little flushed himself, the poor lad. Just started dating, have you?"

" **W-What**?! H-He's not..." Chloe was about to jump off the mattress instantly in a moment of pure shock and anger, before a firm but friendly hand stopped her from getting to her feet.

"Sorry dear, I can't allow you to do that. You have to stay in a vertical position, until I figure out what made you lose consciousness in the first place…" Mrs Binoche told the suddenly seething heiress. "It's for your own good. Besides, you don't have to get embarrassed around me. I remember what it was like, meeting my first 'true love'. He meant the world to me, he did. Everything was perfect… until I caught him giving lip-to-lip and tongue-to-tongue resuscitation to my best friend behind the bike shed, but that's another story. I'm sure thing'll work out better for you."

" _Fascinating_." Chloe growled, not really in the mood for trivial gossip for a change. "Could you just, I dunno, do your actual job so I can get out of this disinfectant-stinking place as soon as possible? I-I need to see someone…"

"Well, as I said, you're not going anywhere for now because I need to make sure you're okay to go home. Health and safety regulations, and also the fact is: _I care_." Mrs Binoche looked at the heiress sympathetically, before adopting a sterner tone. "Now, roll up your sleeve please. I need to take your blood pressure."

 _Great, one of those torture gizmos which makes you feel like your arm is caught in a vice_. Chloe rolled her eyes in annoyance, but still complied with the instruction. It was as she looked down for the first time since opening her eyes though, that she noticed the soft material covering her wasn't a blanket or duvet at all.

 _N-Nathanael's J-Jacket_. She audibly gulped upon realising that the artist had left behind his precious coat to shelter her with. She'd never seen him without his favourite item of clothing before, which added further weight to the significance of the gesture.

"My oh my, you've _certainly_ got a fast pulse! And, it's only getting quicker!" So entranced was Chloe by the obvious implications of Nathanael's heartfelt act, she hadn't even seen the nurse slip her device over the heiress's arm and begin to take readings. "...You're beginning to turn quite the shade of scarlet, too! Tell me, are you starting to feel woozy again? Would you like me to fetch you a glass of water?"

"No, I'll be fine!" Snapped Chloe, who loathed being babied like this. She was being made to feel so vulnerable, first by this condescending blabbermouth medical practitioner, and then previously by a certain weirdo stalker artist with a hopeless crush, who'd had the temerity to carry her good self all the way here without permission… _I'll be having words with him later, you just see if I don't. Stupid tomato head…_

"Tomato head, that's a good one!" Chloe chuckled out loud, deciding there and then to use it in all future encounters with that hapless sap otherwise known as Nathanael.

"Are you _sure_ you're alright, dear? You're not making much sense at the moment…" Mrs Binoche looked at the heiress with concern. "I don't want you to end up like Sleeping Beauty over there. No matter how much I've tried to rouse her, she just isn't coming round. I'm afraid that if she doesn't wake up by the end of the day, we might have to call the hospital. Such a shame, and we can't even get in touch with her father…"

As the nurse continued to endlessly babble on, Chloe mentally tuned her out to focus on her own problems which seemed to be rapidly stacking-up by the minute. _So, not only do I have to track down a magical flying bug that's made my feet hairy, attend a tedious appointment with a corrupt psychiatrist tonight and convince the rest of my class I didn't get Alya's mother the big heave-ho, I now have an obsessed not-so-secret admirer who seems to think I'm some kind of muse for his amateurish artwork. Great, just great. At least things can't get even more complicated than this…_

As many an unlucky person has found out over the years, simply saying those last few words tend to have the reverse effect. As, you may not be surprised to learn, was the case now.

"... Yes, yes. A very sad state of affairs indeed. Anyway, if you can bear to be apart from me for a minute, I think I'll go and check on my other patient." That was Miss Binoche, who'd finally stopped chuntering on about who-cares to cease squashing Chloe's wrist mercilessly with her blood pressure device.

After placing the item back inside the drawer, the nurse wasted no time in strolling over to the blue curtain which separated Chloe from her sick neighbour to pull it aside. Glancing up with disinterest at first to see who her unwitting new roomie was, the heiress showed considerably more attention when she saw the identity of the brunette girl snoring softly a few yards away.

" **L-Lila**?" She exclaimed in wonderment.

"Yes, of course you'd know who she is. After all, you both share a class together…" Mrs Binoche exclaimed worriedly, while adjusting the Italian's posture to avoid bedsores. "She was found in a storage closet by the janitor just after lunchtime. Of all the places to take a nap… more puzzlingly though, I can't seem to return her to the land of the living. I've run all the tests we can, but I'm afraid a small facility like this has it's limits. It's the clinic for her if she doesn't improve soon…"

Once again, the nurse's chatter soon faded into static in Chloe's mind, but now for a very different reason.

You see, around Lila's facial area were slight traces of a strange glittery powdered substance, which most people would have dismissed as some kind of new teenage make-up fad.

Not Chloe though. She'd been covered in it before, in fact she'd spent almost an hour in the shower the other night scrubbing it off until her skin was red raw. There could be only one source for the pesky, clinging stuff: A glowing trail left by a talking bee creature with a bizarre penchant for nougat related products.

 _Z-Zzubo…_

… _.._

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A quick weekend update for you lucky, lucky people. I hope, now that my life is a bit less cluttered, I'll be able to work on this story a bit more… no guarantees, though! Caio! :)


	57. Day 4 Part 12

She just couldn't help herself. A rush of blood to the head. A sudden burst of anger. An encapsulation of everything horrible she'd experienced since her precious kwami went missing without a trace. _Whatever_.

Chloe took a few seconds to digest the full impact of discovering the best piece of evidence since her so far fruitless search for Zzubo began, before launching herself full throttle at the comatose Italian lying prostrate in front of her.

" **Where is she**?! I know you kidnapped my bee and I want to know where she is, _now_!" came the raucous call from the apoplectic blonde, as pillows were scattered everywhere with wild abandon and bedsheets flew off the mattress. Chloe was determined to get some answers from the motionless figure she now shook like a particularly stubborn bottle of ketchup, and she wasn't going to give up 'til she did.

Sadly. Lila remained as entrenched in Dreamland as ever before, and Chloe's violent administrations did not go unnoticed by the other, far more conscious, occupant of the room.

Suddenly, the heiress found herself being yanked by her arms off the napping brunette and dragged onto the floor whereupon her limbs were pinned to her sides and a heavyish figure sat on her torso. She was now hopelessly restrained, and could only stare upwards at the dour face of a distinctly unimpressed Mrs Binoche looming over her.

" _What_ has gotten into you, child?!" The nurse frowned at the struggling heiress, as she made full use of the techniques she'd learned to handle difficult patients. "That girl could be very sick, and you're trying to start some kind of royal rumble with her! In case you hadn't noticed, this is an infirmary, _not_ a wrestling ring! Calm yourself down this instant, or I might have to tell your teacher about this unprovoked act of aggression!"

Realising that it would do her no good whatsoever to be kept in after lessons when she had a talking bug to locate, Chloe reluctantly quit flailing her arms around like an out of control windmill and turned her grunts of annoyance into something a bit more coherent. "Y-Yes. I understand. I'm sorry, Mrs Binoche. I don't know what came over me. It must be a side-effect of the fainting spell I just had…"

"Well, whatever it was, it needs to stop _now_!" the nurse adjusted her posture a bit, to put a little less pressure on the heiress's belly. "For a minute there, I thought I was going to have to induct _two_ people into the hospital this evening! Perhaps I should do that anyway, just as a precaution…"

" **H-Huh**?! N-no… don't do that! I'll be good! I'll be good! I'm much better now, see?" Chloe quickly realised that if detention after class would be a minor setback to her plans, a stay in the local medical ward overnight would be an absolute disaster. "...You can let go now, really. I won't get mad again."

"'Mad' is an understatement. You really had me worried there for a moment…" Mrs Binoche seemed a little skeptical of the blonde's newfound tranquility, but began to climb off her anyway. "I'll give you one chance to prove yourself, but if it doesn't work out… it's the ambulance for you."

"Y-Yes Miss." Chloe gulped in agreement. Even though she itched to investigate the area around Lila for further signs of Zzubo, she had to plant her feet firmly on the ground lest she found herself with a thermometer in her gob and eating terrible food in a room tastefully decorated with many shades of white. _Besides, due to previous experiences, me and hospitals don't really see eye to eye…_

"I _was_ going to run a few errands around the school, but now that I see that I can't trust you alone with young Miss Rossi here…" the nurse shook her head at the disruptive scene she'd just witnessed. "...I'm going to have to stay put. Now, lie back please and try to get some rest. If you don't show any further signs of random violence before the school day ends, I may just consider letting you go home on time."

"Y-Yes, Miss. T-Thank you, Miss." Chloe wasn't usually this unfailingly obedient, but considering what was at stake she was willing to put her pride to one side for a change.

"Good. You're learning. This is _my_ domain, and I won't stand for any nonsense here, especially against one of my patients." Mrs Binoche seemed satisfied with the heiress's response, as she wedged a chair between the two beds to monitor both girls simultaneously. "So, as I said, get under that jacket and relax. I think you need it, dear."

Grumbling to herself at the missed opportunity to peruse the vicinity around Lila she would've had if the interfering nurse had made herself scarce, Chloe nevertheless slunk back under her makeshift blanket, but not before catching the lead headline of the newspaper Mrs Binoche now unfurled in front of her.

It read: BIZARRE CHARITY THEFT WHERE THIEF MAKES OFF WITH SECOND HAND GOODS, REPLACES THEM WITH LUXURY ITEMS. BARGAIN-HUNTING PUNTERS SAY 'THANK YOU VERY MUCH'.

 _How strange_ , thought Chloe, before a few of the accompanying pictures pulled her up short. Some of the now tastefully attired customers giving a thumbs-up to the camera seemed to be wearing oddly familiar outfits, a realisation that reached a crescendo when the heiress spotted a bright yellow jacket in particular, a striped T-shirt, a pair of white chinos…

"Hey, those are **mine**!" Chloe abruptly rose from her vertical position as quickly as a jack out of the box.

Mrs Binoche put down her broadsheet momentarily to frown at the blonde. "Hey, I said get some rest, not read over my shoulder and start yelling like a hooligan! I'm afraid at the very least I'll have to inform your teacher about your loud antics today, and if you carry on like this I may have to reconsider booking you into the hospital tonight, which would be a shame as I hear they're quite overcrowded now. When are these strikes going to end..."

Unable to do much more, Chloe simply surrendered to sink helplessly back down into her mattress. _My first priority will be always remain of course, Zzubo's safe return. But when she does eventually put in an appearence, me and her will be having some serious words._

….

Chloe trudged to the hotel after yet another long, gruelling school day, shuffling her hairy feet all the way so they were barely inches apart.

First of all, she'd fallen asleep while waiting for that damn nurse to depart, and by the time Mrs Binoche had prodded her awake and given her the all-clear to leave, Lila was long gone. Apparently, she'd conveniently woken up just as the bell was about to ring, and seemed in quite a panicky frame of mind.

The Italian was even more shrill upon seeing Chloe's slumbering form nearby, and couldn't wait to get out of there. The nurse did her very best to stop the brunette from fleeing, but with a swiftness that belied her thinness she was out of sight in seconds, mumbling something about 'mutant wasps' haunting her as she made her hasty retreat.

Then, just as Chloe was gathering her stuff together in a now empty classroom, Miss Bustier 'bust' (ha ha) in with her end-of-the-day coffee. She'd just been told by you-know-who about the heiress's shameful shenanigans in the infirmary, and now she faced a _double_ detention, including the one that had been put on hold but was now being reacted. They'd be suspended for now though, as from the teacher's observation, the still-delirious Chloe needed to get home as soon as possible. _Wow, Miss. So very kind of you_.

Finally, as if things couldn't get any more awkward, guess which lovestruck tomato head had drawn a huge heart onto a large piece of paper before sticking to her desk, with a little message attached which read 'We need to talk' in the finest possible cursive handwriting. _This guy isn't going to quit, is he.I hate those stupid stalker weirdo artist types._

She didn't tear it up though, carefully placing it in her bag on her way out. _Maybe, I can destroy it at the same time as Sabrina's bracelet, then upload the footage to the Internet so both those dorks get the message. Yeah, that's what I'll do. H-Heh heh…_

With the limo not waiting for her outside (a result of the Mayor's interference, no doubt) Chloe was forced to make her home on foot in the long-retired school uniform, as a result of her mishap with the bucket full of bilge earlier. She did get a few odd looks en route, mostly from oldies who remembered the news about the awful outfit's withdrawal back then, and those surprised pedestrians must've thought they'd accidentally stepped into a DeLorean by mistake.

For the most part though, her journey home passed by relatively incident-free, and she didn't even get her cursory wince at the entrance from the overdressed doorman. _Maybe, because of my less arrogant demeanor now, I'm starting to lose my fearsome reputation. Let's hope so._

Being late afternoon when a lot of people were still at work, the hotel interior was sparsely populated. This allowed Chloe to go upstairs in her private elevator without one comment about her straightened hair or scratchy grey skirt, which she was extremely grateful for. Arriving in her room, the first thing she did was peel off her unbelievably uncomfortable uniform, before she sat on her bed while thoughtfully turning her Miraculous comb around in her hand.

"Oh Zzubo, where are you…?" she lamented emotionally out loud, as the tears began to cluster. "I-If you were here right now, I'd tell you how special you are to me, how thankful I am you helped give me a second chance, how I regret every single mean thing I ever said to you. I-If you only knew, just how much I miss you, how much I l-lov…"

"Okay, my head is almost as big as my body as it is, it doesn't need to swell up even _more_ …" A weirdly familiar buzzy voice could be heard emanating from Chloe's bag all of a sudden, which abruptly stopped her crying and cause her mouth to almost hit the floor. _N-No, it couldn't bee.._.

But it _was_. A yellow and black insectoid shape climbed out of the heiress's holdall to hover just above her head, as it regarded the speechless girl with a mixture of amusement and sincerity.

"You didn't really think I was going to leave that thing behind in your careless clutches, do you?" It said, pointing one of its stubby little limbs towards the comb. "Besides, Miss Chloe Bourgeois-Marigold, we still have a _lot_ of work to do. I have to whip you into shape before Hawk Moth's big plan comes into fruition, and I won't let that sneaky Trixx beat me agai…"

Zzubo's sentence was destined never to be finished however, as suddenly she found herself in a vice-like grip involving a pair of carefully manicured hands which almost rivalled her own tough hugs.

"Y-You're back! Oh, I'm so happy! I thought I'd never see you again! I looked _everywhere_! Well, not in the boy's toilets because I can't go in there… but the main thing is, you're _here_! And you're _alright_! What happened to you?! I know that skank Lila had something to do with it... just you wait til' I…"

After snuggling against a tightly squeezing Chloe for a few brief moments, Zzubo used her ability of intransigence to warp through the joyously chattering girl's arms. "Yes, it's good to see you too, Miss Future 'Queen Bee'." she said, while playfully bopping the heiress on the nose. "But you shouldn't have been so worried. I told you before… you and me are _inseparable_ from now on, whatever happens, I'll always come back to you. So, why don't you put some clothes on, and we can talk about where I've been today, and how we should proceed from this point on. A bag full of sweet nougats wouldn't go amiss either now, if you please."

Still absolutely beside herself with happiness at the return of her beloved kwami, Chloe didn't even notice how different her opinion was now since the first time the bee creature had announced they'd be 'together forever', or her lack of embarrassment in standing in front of Zzubo wearing naught but her underwear. It was as she opened up her one of her many wardrobes full of charity shop goodies though that something _did_ come to mind, which tempered her pleasant mood just a tad.

"Zzubo…" she turned while grinning unnaturally, resembling a shark trying to convince a clownfish to enter her mouth. "Can I have a word, please. It's about all of my missing things."

There's never been any firm evidence that kwami can sweat, but if they could, Zzubo would be dripping with moisture round about now. _Uh oh_ …

…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's another update. Blah.

Things should definitely pick up now, so get ready for the ride. Also, feel free to comment and/or PM me whatever you want to say. I love reviews and talking to people, so don't be a stranger. ;)


	58. Day 4 Part 13

In any other city in the world, the sight of a teenage girl chasing a magical talking bee around her room in nothing but her bra and knickers would indeed be a major discussion point.

But this was Paris, where recent incidences included the illusionary razing of a block of buildings which was eventually thwarted by a passing pigeon, and where the entire adult population found themselves suspended above the skyline encased in powerful bubbles one fine day. So, in the great scheme of things, maybe the current underdressed pursuit in Le Grand Hotel wasn't quite as unusual as it first seemed.

Regardless, it was a pretty hopeless task for the human element in this frenzied dash, otherwise known as Chloe Bourgeois-Marigold. After all, the object of her scorn was several thousand years older than her, _many_ times stronger, could travel in the air faster than a speeding jet and was able to pass through solid surfaces as if they didn't even exist. This didn't stop her trying though, despite her mystical quarry's shrill protests to the contrary.

"Chloe, stop this behaviour at **once**!" Zzubo shouted out loud, as yet another thrown coat hanger arced over her head like a makeshift boomerang. "You're not even giving me chance to explain! And what would happen if someone were to come in now, to see us like this?!"

"I don't know if it's escaped your attention, Zzubo…" Chloe seethed, as she attempted to corner her kwami around a small table. "...But I have the keys to my own room, and I _always_ lock it when I come in! No-one else has a duplicate so I'm not disturbed, apart from Daddy, and he's away… big surprise there. So, you and me are going to sort this out right _now_ , bug-to-girl. Tell me, this _instant_ , what did you do with all of my things?! I thought you said they were in storage. If that's the case, why are half the residents of France pictured wearing them in the national paper?!"

"I didn't want to tell you the truth, because I knew that this is _exactly_ how you'd react!" Zzubo once more simply flit into the wall, only to reappear at the other end of the room. "Don't you remember what you were like a mere few days ago? Your entire world revolved around how much you owned: Clothes you never even wore and expensive items you didn't even care about! Once I removed them from your possession and you began realising they weren't necessary to make you happy, I sort of thought they might be useful for _another_ purpose instead. Hence, my stopover at the charity shop."

"W-Well, you didn't even ask my permission first, did you?" Chloe saw that her kwami had a point, but was still mad at being deceived so brazenly. "...A-And you have no idea of the value of those items! We're not just talking about hundreds of euros, I mean something in the region of _thousands_. If you combine that with Daddy stopping my allowance possibly forever, how can I possibly cope with going from riches to rags after being used to the 'good life' for so long?

Seeing that Chloe was beginning to show signs of calming down, Zzubo took the chance of flying over to perch delicately on her shoulder. "Being a hero means sacrificing a bit of yourself every day of your life…" the bee creature told the heiress with complete solemnity. "It might impact your lifestyle, relationships, health…who knows. It also translates as helping anyone else who might be in need, in _or_ out of costume. Ask yourself, who would appreciate the overpriced, tacky items that used to fill this room more: The girl who just let them lie around gathering dust, or all the starving families in Paris who'd get money from the charity shop once they were sold? Who knows... because of 'your' selfless act, you could have saved a child from dying of malnutrition, or an old lady from freezing to death. Is it _really_ worth holding onto some useless trinkets you didn't even care about in the first place, if it means not making a real difference in the lives of the most unfortunate in society?"

"I-I…" Chloe stopped stomping around like a caged lion and using Zzubo as a moving target, as the full message behind the kwami's words began to sink in. "... I-I never thought about it like that. N-No-one ever suggested..."

Zzubo grinned from ear to ear and stayed on her future holder's shoulder as she finally sat down, her mind now struggling to process all of these new thoughts. "It's exactly like what I told when we first met. As the mayor's daughter, you hold a _lot_ more power than you think. You can either exploit that influence for pure self-gratification and promotion, and go through life apathetic to the needs of others. This is who you were when you first opened my box. Or, you can use your position to help those who are most desperately in need, to reach out and show true empathy to people who are just barely surviving each day. Not only will you be making a real difference to the lives of millions, but you'll have finally achieved the popularity and importance you've obviously craved for so long… the _right_ way. You have the chance to be a hero both as Queen Bee, _and_ a civilian, Chloe. All you have to do is take it."

Chloe couldn't believe just how much she found herself agreeing with every word Zzubo said. It was like someone had flipped a light switch in her head, after eons of living in the dark. That is, until she remembered one major obstacle which could ruin everything before it even got underway, if she chose to give as much of herself as was being suggested.

"M-My F-Father…" she stuttered anxiously. If he was mad at her for not listening to him earlier, he would be positively _apoplectic_ when he discovered his daughter planned giving up every ounce of her so-called 'privilege' to benefit those in poverty, who mostly were there in the first place due to his barbaric tax and spend policies.

"Your father is not you…" Zzubo flew directly in front of Chloe, to reflect the heiress's pensive visage in her many-faceted bug eyes. "... And soon, you'll be old enough to make your own decisions. After all, wasn't it you that said to him yourself that you'd no intention of being his 'vote winner' anymore? Sure, you could be comfortable living off his wealth, posing at all of those posh parties, making the front page of the glamorous magazines you read, although I noticed you'd dumped them in the bin this morning. But, is that _the real you_? Something tells me, that it's _not_. Not any longer, anyway…"

Chloe thought back over all of her newfound revelations of the last few days, at how ashamed she'd been while taking stock of her past behaviour, that being rich and famous meant nothing unless you had true friends too, and the fact that the most joy she'd felt for literally _years_ was the look on Ivan's face when she'd helped him write that song, or Mylene's when she told her she looked great, or Alya's before everything went wrong…

"I-I w-want to be…" Chloe felt her eyes fill with tears, but ones which were now filled with the pleasant enrichment of tender happiness. "J-Just like m-my m-mother…"

"I _thought_ you might say that…" Zzubo was heard to reply, before the destined pair went to embrace each other exactly at the same time, the heiress's dribbling eye moisture being fully absorbed into the bee creature's soft bristles, while the kwami's soothing buzz helped finally give Chloe peace and clarity of mind.

After a few heavenly minutes of snuggling the duo finally parted ways, each one dwelling on just how far their relationship had come in less than one short week. Before then, Chloe would have quite happily surrendered Zzubo to the unyielding mercy of the local exterminator, and the bee creature would've picked any other master than the formerly conceited blonde. Even Hawk Moth, in all likelihood.

Now, they couldn't even imagine being separated ever again. Chloe had come to accept the kwami as a secondary parental figure with relish, even to the extent of writing down her new three-barreled name without so much as a second thought. If anyone dared enquire as to it's origin, all they got in response was the infamous Bourgeois glare, which basically translated as 'Mind Your Own Business'. Needless to say, there were no more questions after that.

Zzubo too, despite the myriad of fine superheroes that had served with her over the millennia she'd been active, had never felt as close to any of them as she did to the reforming heiress. Perhaps it was because the bee creature saw something of herself in Chloe: The sassy, stubborn front which hid a big heart underneath. All it would take is a bit more digging, and soon the whole world would see it, too. In any case, the kwami now made a silent vow to guide and protect the precious child she now thought of a daughter, whatever might happen next. _Speaking of which_ …

"I don't wish to break up this special 'moment' we're having here…" Zzubo remarked, her thoughts suddenly returning to the present. "...But I've still got to tell you about what happened to me today, during my enforced absence. It's something we should discuss as soon as possible, because the consequences could be more far-reaching than either of us can comprehend…"

"Enforced?! So, I _was_ right… you were captured." Chloe jovial mood was cut short almost instantaneously. "...And I know who did it, too. Just you wait til' I get my hands on her. Again, I mean."

"No, you mustn't confront Lila straightaway!" Zzubo decried this idea, but in doing so inadvertantly confirmed the heiress's suspicions about who was responsible. "That's what I was going to say before our little set-to, exercise extreme caution in your next move! Along with a few other essential things, but we can talk more about them as you're getting dressed. I would suggest something formal, as you've still got that appointment with the psychiatrist to 'look forward' to tonight, remember?"

"What?" Chloe looked down to stare at her highly visible cleavage and belly button in earnest, her sudden eruption in front of Zzubo and subsequent reconciliation completely making her forget about her state of undress. "Oops. S-Sorry…"

"You don't have to apologise." The insectoid gave the blonde a gentle smile, while patting her on the head. "It doesn't mean anything to me. Remember, on our first night together? I saw all of you in the showe…"

For once, Zzubo was caught out by the flying tube of talcum powder that was unexpectedly thrust in her direction, and sneezed repeatedly upon inhaling the white powdery substance, making any further attempts at communication impossible for now.

"Good, that's taken care of _you_ …" Chloe growled, as she rummaged about in the deeper recesses of her new cheaper wardrobe (which she now pretty much preferred to the old one, regardless of cost). "Now, maybe I can get ready in peace."

…..

AUTHOR'S NOTE: One or two more parts, and I think we can wrap up day four. It's my intention to have this fic finished by Sep/Oct when the new season allegedly airs, but with my busy schedule, who knows. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to comment! Bye for now, loves! x :)


	59. Day 4 Part 14

" **PUFF WHEEZE** * "Is this finally it? It feels like I've been climbing stairs for the last hour. As if having to travel to this tower block in that cramped bus wasn't bad enough. I can't believe that short old geezer in the Hawaiian shirt wouldn't even give up his seat for me! The _nerve_ of some people."

"Ten minutes actually, Chloe. And what you just described is pretty common for public transportation, so get used to it if you no longer want to be under your father's thumb. Also, I _do_ wish you'd start complaining about walking everywhere, you're going to have to be a lot fitter than this while saving the world as Queen Bee. I can see our future physical training is going to have to be stepped up a notch…"

"It's alright for you, Zzubo. Sitting in my bag, all comfortable and cosy, scoffing down nougats as you please. Don't you _ever_ get fat?! In fact, those look kind of tasty. Can I try one…"

"Oi, hands off, Chloe! I _told_ you to feed yourself properly before we left the hotel. You could have had eaten anything… a honey sandwich, honey-nut cereal or just plain honey by itself...but clearly, you forgot. I wish you'd remembered, though. The sound of your tummy rumbling is really going to get in the way of my nap, while you're talking to the quack."

" **Why you little** … it's _your_ fault I have an endless craving for this horrible sticky stuff in the first place, Zzubo! Also, do you honestly think I'm going to just lick honey straight from the jar? Who do you think I am? Winnie The Pooh?!"

"Well, in terms of being mostly blonde and very absent-minded, I dare say there's something of a resemblance there. On the same topic Chloe, maybe one day if you're good enough, I'll tell you about the Bear Miraculous. Don't worry though, Grizzo is nowhere near as cool or powerful as me. Whatever he might tell you himself."

"Bear Miracu… _what_ are you talking about?!"

"...Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. The Master keeps the anklet hidden away in the second compartment, after all. Forget I ever said it… shouldn't be too much trouble for someone with a brain like a sieve, anyway."

" _Zzubo_! Who the heck do you think you are?!"

"Someone with thousands more years experience than you and tons more common sense, my child. Now, did you remember to do everything I asked of you before we left? Brushed your teeth? Washed your face? Shaved your feet?"

"...Yes, Zzubo."

"Good girl, Chloe! And, what a rare pleasure it is to see you looking so smart! Bet you're glad to be out of that yellow jacket, striped shirt and white trousers ensemble, aren't you? I'd wager it feels like you've worn the same set of clothes for at least twenty-six weeks…"

"...Zzubo, this is the same crappy, scratchy school uniform I had on earlier. I couldn't find any decent clothes to wear in the load you bought me, so this is the best I could do. Why didn't you grab a more varied selection?"

"I told you already, Chloe… it was a charity shop, not a department store. I just took what was available at the time. I guess a lot of people feel that nice outfits are too good to donate at those kind of places. A shame really, but such is the selfishness of those who live in the twenty-first century…"

" _Hey_! In case you hadn't noticed Zzubo, that's the time period I was born in!"

"I never thought I'd stand corrected in your case Chloe, but so far you're doing a very good job of changing my mind. Let's hope you continue to surprise me, so my checklist can be completed, and then we can move onto the next stage…"

"Huh? Did you just say something about a checklist?"

"My my, I _have_ got loose lips today, haven't I? Maybe that talcum powder you sprinkled over me has dislodged a bunch of words I wanted to remain secret. No time to explain about it now, though. Look at this sign on the wall… this is Floor 22, the same one the Mayor's note said Mrs Philippes was located on."

"If I didn't know any better Zzubo, I'd think my Daddy had assigned me to the psychiatrist on the highest level, just to tire me out. Making sure the elevator wasn't working first, of course. Well, no matter. Let's just get this over and done with, then you can tell me all about the 'fun' you had with Lila this afternoon."

"If you hadn't blasted me with that sneezy white stuff earlier on Chloe, maybe I would've had the chance to. And actually, she wasn't the _only_ one I hung out with. I also caught up with a few old frien… oops, what is with me today?! I can't seem to stop gabbering on about things I perhaps shouldn't."

"Well, this is the perfect time to practice your 'quiet' setting then, Zzubo. Believe me, from the rumours I've heard, Mrs Philippes is the _last_ person you want to catch you in action. Unless you fancy being a scientist's pet project for the forseeable future, I suggest you keep your constant buzzing to a minimum."

"If push comes to shove Chloe, I'll just pretend to be a cuddly toy again. I'm rather good at that, if you recall. Oh wait, look at who I'm talking to here… Miss 'Has The Recollection Powers Of A Goldfish'. In fact, let me set you a random test: What day of the week is it again?"

"Shut up, Zzubo. I'll have you know that I remember that scene in the classroom with you, Lila and Miss Bustier very well indeed. In fact, now I think about it, I recall another similar incident with another cuddly toy I found just lying in the road, that Maritrash seemed desperate to get her floury mitts on. It was sort of a spotted bug stuffed animal, a cute little thing, _far_ too good for the likes of her. I gave it to a far more worthy recipient, Prince Ali. Do you want to see the selfie we…"

"U-Um maybe later, Chloe. I-In fact, I've got a _better_ idea: wipe that entire incident from your brain, and don't dwell on it ever again. _Especially_ that bit about the toy…"

"Hmm… are you hiding something from me, Zzubo?! You seem awfully jumpy all of a sudden."

"N-Not at all, Chloe. A-Anyway look, the door to Mrs Philippes's office is opening now of it's own accord. I'll just make myself scarce, then. Best of luck."

"Wait a minute. You can't just…"

As it turned out, it was quite a smart move from the ever-vigilant kwami, for no sooner had she disappeared from view, the door swung wide open to reveal... Morticia Addams.

Nah, that was a bit unfair on poor Mrs Addams. At least, with all of her eccentricities, she loved her husband and kids. It was very difficult to imagine the ghoulish, darkly attired lady sneering down at Chloe having affection for _anything_ , other than the well-worn notepad she kept permanently at her side as if it was strapped to a holster.

"Ah, Miss Chloe Bourgeois, if I'm not mistaken. And, I never usually am. I've been expecting you since about… four minutes. Tut tut, let's not be tardy from now on, eh?" she remarked disappointingly, while making the first of what were sure to be plenty of scribbles in her book that day. "I last saw you when you were a little girl, and your mother bought you along while she was being treated for depression. Her own fault really, hanging around with all those hapless down-and-outs would certainly be enough to make anyone sad. Some people don't deserve to be helped, especially when they can't pay for it. I was sorry to hear about her passing, by the way."

"It's okay, it's been years now, I've sorta gotten over it…" Chloe told the adult politely, though she thought to herself that she'd just heard the most insincere message of condolence ever. "And I highly doubt that was the reason she came to see you. I think the answer to her problem might be closer to home, but I don't want to say who might be responsible because it would be rude. Also, it's Chloe Bourgeois- _Marigold_ now. You can stick that in your little pad, too."

"Hmm… looks like her father was right." Mrs Philippes spoke to herself as she continued to write, not caring a jot if the heiress overheard. "Blames him for all of her and the late Juliette's difficulties, shows unearned sympathy for those worthless slobs on the breadline, talks back to respected authority figures and is even beginning to suffer from a crisis of identity. Bernard, could you cancel my next meeting after this one, please? I have a feeling this is going to be a _very_ long session."

"Will do, boss…" The voice of what seemed like a younger man sounded from the other room, but Chloe never got to see what he looked like. Her arm was suddenly grabbed by her impatient companion, and she found herself unceremoniously marched down to a nearby office, whereupon she was led to a nearby plush leather couch that was slightly bent in the middle.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Miss 'Marigold'? _Sit_." Mrs Philippes did not sound like the kind who liked to be messed about, as she abruptly let go of the heiress's hand to recline on a spinning chair, behind a large mahogany desk with many diplomas and certificates pinned up behind it.

Chloe however, did not comply straight away. If she thought her hotel provided the best view in Paris, that viewpoint was swiftly dashed upon clapping eyes on the lifesize double glazed windows that made up the east wall of the room. As she peered over the beautiful City of Lights, she could see everything. Notre Dame, Champs Elysees, Adrikin's house…

"Yes, it _is_ all rather impressive, isn't it? This building charges the highest rents around, but when you've got as many credentials as me and can ask Top Euro for your services, such an astronomical fee is just a drop in the ocean." Mrs Philippes smugly boasted, swiveling herself around in her chair a bit. "...In fact, speaking of the ocean, if you look just a little to your right there, you can see it sparkling in the distance, just under the sunset. Quite a sight, huh?"

"Y-Yeah…" Chloe was caught up in a dream-like state for the time being, unable to quite process the majesty of everything around her.

"...Well, it's just such a shame that the way things are going for you now, you'll never get to live in a lovely high-rise apartment like this, and instead be begging on the street with those druggies and junkies you profess to admire. So, let's hide the distraction, and get down to business, shall we?" Mrs Philippes spoke with an edge of malice, before pulling a nearby cord.

Almost immediately, dark blinds covered each pane of glass in turn, completely shutting off all daylight from the room and prematurely breaking Chloe out of her spell. Almost at the same time, Mrs Philippes rose from her chair and strolled determinedly over to the office door, locking it securely before turning back to her new patient with an almost menacing look on her face.

"H-Hey, you can't do that…" Chloe felt very worried all of a sudden, as dire warning sirens began ringing in her head. "I-It's against every medical code in the country."

"Well, isn't it fortunate for me that this is a private practice then, _dearie_." Mrs Philippes may have been smiling, but her demeanor was anything but pleasant. "Now, you're going to sit down, not speak unless you're spoken to, and do everything I tell you. This is going to be, how shall I put it, intensive therapy to say the least. Hope you've come prepared… although, by the sounds emitting from your stomach, you haven't eaten yet. Too bad I never had that vending machine installed. Never mind, soon food will be the _last_ thing on your mind."

Very intimidated and embarrassed at the same time, Chloe found herself meekly taking a seat on the couch, but did her best to sound resolute in her stammered response. "I-I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work. I-I'm a new person these days, I-I don't want to be like my father. I-I'm going to be just like my mother, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

"Well, we'll just see about that, won't we… 'little girl'?" Mrs Philippes loomed large over the shuddering blonde, regarding her with unimpressed eyes. "Your father is paying me a _lot_ of money to 'fix' you, but he also told me how strong-willed you are, too. I don't know what he was so worried about, though: I've cracked _much_ bigger eggs than you in my career, so not matter how 'tough' you think you might be, I'll soon have your yolk running all over the place. He may not approve of some of my methods, but he doesn't have to find out, does he? In fact, no-one has to find out. It's all a means to an end, after all. Now, please observe this watch closely…"

"Why? What about it? It doesn't glow when you open it up, does it? N-Not that it makes any difference, of course. Your plan is going to f-fail..." Chloe referenced a certain incident with Alix, while she stared intently at the swinging timepiece as it moved side to side.

"What a vivid imagination you have, Chloe! I look forward to penetrating it at the deepest possible level." Mrs Philippes smirked with amusement, before adopting a softer tone. "Now, I want you to relax. You are feeling sleepy… oh so sleepy… that you can't even keep your eyes open. Imagine you were still with your mother before she snuffed it, happily frolicking in the fields, or building a nice jolly snowman together. Are you in a trance yet? Do you hear my voice?"

"Zzzz... yes… zzzz."

"Mrs Philippes, Chloe. My name is 'Mrs Philippes'. Try not to forget that from now on. Now, when I click my fingers, you're going to listen to every single question that comes out of my mouth, and you will answer them. Clearly, and truthfully, if you please."

"Zzzz…. Yes… Mrs Philippes…"

"That's better. I always prefer them while they're under hypnosis, so much easier to manage. Now, let's have a little chat, shall we? About what sparked this intolerable streak of 'goodness' which has currently infected your brain, why you no longer care for the finer things in life the way you used to…"

"Zzzzz… yes, Mrs Philippes?"

"And, most importantly of all, who is this corrupting influence you've befriended whose name starts with a 'Z'?"

…..

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yup, we're moving this thing up to hyperdrive. Two updates in the last couple of days, lots more to come. Watch this space… ;)


	60. Day 4 Part 15

"... And if that stupid tomato headed freak thinks he stands a chance with me, he's got another thing coming! Though I must admit, his turquoise eyes are kind of cute. Sort of like a sad puppy dog's. Anyway, back to my former best friend, Sabrina. Now, she's a _real_ piece of work. That useless nerd couldn't even break into a person's room to steal their diary without messing up, and then there was the time she forgot to do my homework, and…"

"Chloe, as invigorating as I'm finding all this gossip about your personal life, and as much fun as it was hearing about your 100% accurate replica Ladybug costume and solid gold toilet seat, that's _not_ what I'm asking about. Could we get back as to what made you want to be such an insufferable goody two-shoes in the first place?"

"Shoes? You want to talk _shoes_? I'm your girl. I had the best of the best… Gucci, Miu Miu, Jimmy Choo… I think even the wife of that weird foreign dictator we learnt about in class would've turned green with envy at my collection. Of course, they're totally gone now, all given away to charity. I was a bit upset at first, but what with my new responsibilities I'll have in the future, I doubt I'll miss them. After all, saving the world takes precedent over everything else…"

"Chloe, your new philanthropic endeavours are truly admirable, but I don't think they're the difference between planet-wide destruction or not. And, you're muddying the waters once more. I suppose I should expect that, what with you being the daughter of a politician. Let's stop with the trivial nonsense, and return to one simple question: Why do you no longer wish to follow in your esteemed father's footsteps, and instead associate with the undesirables who inhabit the slums of our fair city?"

"Because that's what my mother would do. My father told me most of my life she was bit of a headcase who rejected the aristocracy because she had a minor mental condition, but he was wrong. She did it because she was the most wonderful, compassionate person in the entire world, and who knows… maybe I wouldn't have grown up to be the superbitch I am today if she'd been around to teach me the right lessons. Fortunately, I have the chance to rectify my mistakes now thanks to my new friend, and devote the rest of my life to defending those who need my help the most. I still have a long way to go, but with time I hope to be as lovely and perfect as my Mum was…"

"Very nice Chloe, but let's take a break from the sanctimonious claptrap for a minute. Of course, for what it's worth, my own views are in direct contrast to yours. Paris has far too many wastes-of-space who clutter up our fine public parks and historic streets begging for loose change, or grotty single mothers popping out children like wildfire that they can't even support. Our over-generous socialist president has decided, in all his infinite wisdom, to raise taxes for hard-working professionals like me to fund welfare for undeserving people like that, and it _stinks_. If only your father was in charge of the entirety of France instead, things'll be very different indeed. Anyway, considering the fact you're not going to remember any of this afterwards, I'm about to ask you something else very important, so listen up."

"What is it, Mrs Philippes?"

"How would you like having me as your new mother, Chloe? My little romance with the Mayor has been going quite nicely ever since we began dating behind your back, and from what he'd told me about you, I thought we had a lot in common. Of course, this was _before_ I found out about your current brush with insanity this week, which I suppose apart from the large fee I'm being paid, has given me kind of a personal interest in your case. I want a daughter who I can drive around with in a limousine every day and laugh at all the riff-raff we pass, not one who'll ask for the car to be stopped so she can hand them bouquets of flowers. I will restore you to who you were before this unfortunate occurrence, even if I have to see you every evening until our wedding. You'll be the head bridesmaid, naturally."

"I-I'm not insane, Mrs Philippes! This is truly who I what to be now. My friend… she helped me to understand. Now, instead of being horrible and mean-spirited the way I was before, I'm going to use every resource at my disposal to make this city a place for the many, not the few. Not only will I make a lot of people happy, but I'll _feel_ a lot happier with myself, too. And that's all I could ever ask for."

"Aha, _now_ we're finally getting somewhere, Chloe! Not all that mindless piffle you just recited about being the next Mother Theresa, I mean about your friend. I want you to tell me everything about them: Their first and last name, where they live, what their intention is with trying to ruin my fiancee's daughter…"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mrs Phillipes? No-one is 'ruining' me. On the contrary, Zzubo is the best thing that's ever happened to me. That's her full name, by the way. As for where she lives, I have no idea… she comes and goes as she pleases. First, she started off in a box, now she sort of stays in my bag all day when I'm out and shares my bed at night. We keep each other warm, you see. I love the sound of her soft buzzing…"

"...Just when I thought we were making some progress Chloe, you come out with a complete bunch of baloney. You mean to tell me, the girl that's been messing up your head with all this Good Samaritan garbage is so little she can fit inside a tiny box? And you carry her around with you, in your holdall? I must say though, I'm intrigued. Once the Mayor found out the identity of this traitor to our city, he was either going to drive them out permanently or have their entire family jailed on trumped-up charges. If the culprit is as small as you say, maybe I can just step on them now and all of our problems will be over. Mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all, Mrs Phillipes."

"I was going to anyway, but I thought I'd ask just out of courtesy. Hmm… there doesn't appear to be anything in here, other than a bag full of nougat crumbs and a sappy drawing of a heart. _Yuck_. How nauseating. Still, it was just as I suspected… no signs of life. Now, I don't know how you're resisting my hypnosis, but that's going to stop this instant. After all, you don't want me to have to take more… _extreme_ measures do you, Chloe? How would I explain the abrasions to your 'Daddykins'? "

"I wasn't lying, Mrs Philippes. She just isn't in there anymore."

"Well, where is she then, Chloe? Gone to join the cast of the new politically correct Snow White movie, to be the token female dwarf? What sort of mother calls her child 'Zzubo' anyway?! Admit it girl… you're making it all up!"

"No, and I can prove it. She's flying right behind you."

" **Huh**?"

Mrs Philippes spun around to see a small black and yellow figure hovering in the air which resembled a bee, it's two arms and four legs crossed in disapproval and with a most angry expression decorating it's usually cherubic features.

The psychiatrist rubbed her eyes in amazement. She turned away, blinked a little, then looked back. _Nope, still there_. Then something more unbelievable happened… it spoke.

"Hello there, Mrs Philippes. My name is Zzubo, and I am the official guardia… no, make that _mother_ for this child. Your attempts to brainwash her back to her former self will fail: She will grow up to be one of the great heroes of Paris, long after your sorry name will be long forgotten. In fact, something tells me, will be much sooner than you think. I mean, Lila only needed a warning… but _you_? I reckon we need something more permanent. Are you ready for your special 'appointment' with me?""

Upon hearing this, and despite the implausibility of what she was experiencing, Mrs Philippes laughed disdainfully at the floating figure. "Now I _know_ I'm only imagining things! Whoever heard of an insect adopting a teenager, and a very ugly one at that?! That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard! And, I've listened to some doozies in my time from various patients. Very useful for future blackmail, it has to be said. Anyway, why am I even acknowledging you? You don't even exist. You're just a grotesque illusion, brought on by too many hours burning the midnight oil. Now, if you don't mind you fictional-hornet-beastie-thingie, I have a future daughter to restore to default settings. A good stiff drink will take care of you later…"

Turning away from an outraged kwami you've just grievously insulted is _never_ a good idea. Just as soon as Mrs Philippes looked back at Chloe thinking how silly this whole affair was, she found her head jerked forward of it's own accord, the very real Zzubo not taking very kindly to the manner she was being addressed at _all_. So incandescent was she, her antenna were twitching with undisguised fury.

"I will _not_ be ignored." She stared directly into the eyes of the suddenly speechless woman, as if delivering a final address. "And your days of mistreatment of others will soon be over forever. You'll also never see Chloe or her father again, and pack up your things to leave Paris tonight. This city is in enough of a mess with all of Hawk Moth's minions lurking about as it is, without shameless profiteers of human misery like you residing here."

" B-But what can a little thing like you do to stop me?" Mrs Philippes was sure that she'd rouse from this terrifying nightmare any moment now, but even if this was just a deranged hallucination she still refused to submit to a tiny nectar scrounger.

Upon hearing this, Zzubo smiled in the same trademark manner as the corrupt psychiatrist usually did: which is to say, there was little humour in it. " **Plenty** ," she said, before getting to work.

…..

Life wasn't exactly a bed of roses for poor old Bernard. Ditching school at the tender age of 15, most days the under-qualified secretary to the over-demanding Marie Philippes simply found himself buried under mountains of paperwork, other times he was so bored even his favourite Sudoku puzzles failed to give him any relief.

So he didn't think much of anything when the girl with straight blonde hair wearing a daggy school uniform came bustling in to see his employer early that evening, even when the door was locked as per common practice when his boss had a 'difficult' case. It was to stop them from running off in the middle of the session, Mrs Philippes always told him, before adding that he should mind his own business. Seeing as she was his employer, he had little choice but to take her words at face value.

After all, the loan payments on that motorcycle weren't going to pay for themselves. And, he had to move out of his parents' basement sooner or later.

Today however, normal events took a somewhat different turn.

First, came the incessant banging from behind the door. _I wonder what that could be,_ he mused, lifting his head up from his absorbing lines of single digit numbers.

Then, came the loud smashing. _What the_ … this was the point where he jumped to his feet, his puzzle book and pencil dropped onto the floor.

Finally, the sound of something _whoosh_ ing, as if a rogue whirlpool had somehow appeared in the area. By now, Bernard was already halfway to the door, frantically searching for a key to unlock it with.

 _I forgot, she never actually gave me one. Mostly, because I've never had to use it,_ pondered the secretary, as everything inside suddenly went quiet.

 _Well, there's only one thing for it_ …being a bit of a skinny fellow, it took him around thirty attempts to break it open, with his left elbow and leg especially feeling the full impact afterwards.

The stinging pain he felt all over though was soon completely overshadowed by the destructive spectacle which greeted him inside. Torn up certificates and diplomas everywhere. Expensive mahogany desk split in two. Numerous blinds torn down. All the windows to the outside wide open…

...And no sign of his boss or her patient anywhere.

Despite surreally feeling like he was on the set of a disaster movie in lieu of his usual workplace, Bernard nevertheless possessed the presence of mind to reach for his mobile.

"Hello?" Came the monotone female voice at the other end of the line. "Which emergency service do you require today?"

"...E-Er, I'm not quite sure…" Bernard confessed, as he stepped over the remains of a Socrates bust. "Maybe… all of them?"

….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next part will be the end of day 4, I promise. And I'd like to extend a special thanks to those who helped me to understand what's really important in life, so I could carry on writing with a clear head. You know who you are… ;)


	61. Day 4 Part 16

"H-Huh?" Chloe suddenly awoke from the temporary fit of narcolepsy she must have suffered from, to find herself outside in the street, smack dab in front of a hectic scene.

Flashing lights everywhere. Police cars, ambulances, fire engines… the works. Not surprisingly, a crowd was beginning to gather around the general area of the hubbub, in the middle of which a policeman Chloe immediately recognised as Sabrina's father stood, desperately trying to control the thronged masses.

"Now, now everyone… nothing to see here." Roger Raincomprix announced over a loudspeaker, somewhat unconvincingly. "Please return to your homes and places of business immediately. Don't panic, we have everything under control..."

 _Yeah, right. That useless oaf couldn't even find my lost jewelry_ … Chloe scoffed to herself, conveniently excluding the fact that it was apparently in her bag all along. _He only got his undeserved promotion because my naive father felt sorry for him_. _No wonder his daughter is such a screw-up. Now, if I can only figure out where the last hour's gone…_

Before the heiress could mull over that pertinent question any further, two familiar shapes landed nearby, one swinging on a long-stringed yo-yo, the other attached to an extendable stick. Yep, it was everyone's favourite akuma-busters, Ladybug and Cat Noir in the flesh. Or lycra, as the case may be.

With the unexpected appearance of her idol and 'sidekick', all other thoughts the blonde had in her head dissolved into thin air, and she swiftly ran over to give her favourite superhero one of her infamous Chloe Crusher hugs.

" **Ladybug**!" She gushed, taking the spotted girl completely by surprise. "It's _so_ lovely to see you again! What brings you and what's-his-face down here, today? Is it anything I can help you with?"

For some reason, Cat Noir found Chloe's forgetfulness amusing rather than insulting, while Ladybug just sighed in annoyance as was typical when her most ardent admirer started paying her extra special attention.

"Chloe, what a 'pleasure' it is to see you…" Ladybug said, not altogether truthfully. "But shouldn't we be asking _you_ that question? Isn't it a little convenient that we're here at the site of what appears to be an akuma attack, and you just happen to be loitering around the corner?"

"O-Oh, right…" Chloe blushed slightly, before stepping back a few inches. "Y-Yes, I can see how it might seem that way. Don't worry though, I had nothing to do with whatever went on around here, honest. Besides, I was sleepwalking all this time… so I couldn't possibly know what was going on."

"Sleepwalking?! Hmm… it all seems a little _too_ convenient to me…" Ladybug scratched the bottom of her chin, unsure what to make of the heiress's unconvincing excuse. "You have a bit of a track record at being flimsy with the truth, too… so forgive me for not accepting your story at face value."

"W-What?" The thought of her favourite hero calling Chloe a liar was almost too much for her to bear, but she swore not to get upset. _Transforming into Antibug again is the last thing me, and the city need right now._

Seeking to receive an instant second opinion from a somewhat less valued source, Chloe turned round to Cat Noir and asked: "Y-You don't think I'm the cause of this incident, do you?"

"Of course not, Chlo… I-I mean, I don't really know!" Faced with the megawatt glare of two headstrong girls, Cat Noir realised too late he probably shouldn't have gotten involved. "L-Listen, we can get into who did what or when later. Let's study the situation first before we start pointing fingers. R-Right, Ladybug?!"

"Hmm. I suppose, for _now_ …" The spotted hero seemed to accept this compromise, but her narrowed eyes didn't leave the heiress's for one moment. "I better get going then, the citizens of Paris need to know I'm doing my duty. If you know what's good for you Chloe, you'll stay out of our way. I know you never listen to us, but it would be nice if just once you'd make an exception. Well, goodbye."

As Ladybug swung over to land beside Mr Raincomprix to reassure the populace of their safety, Chloe gazed downwards depressingly, feeling somewhat hard done by over the rough treatment by her favourite hero, when she was sure she hadn't done anything wrong. _At least, I don't think I did_...

"She hates me…" Chloe mumbled to Cat Noir, wondering what it would take for Ladybug to give her anything other than tolerance and chastisement. "I can't even remember the last time she agreed to pose for a selfie. M-Maybe she's right to feel that way, I suppose… if it wasn't for me, you two would've had it much easier over the last year."

"Hey, hey, don't be like that…" the feline hero was surprisingly attentive to the heiress, putting a gloved mitt around her shoulders to comfort her. "I know for a fact you're doing your best, and you're finally owning up to your mistakes. It just takes time to convince people that you've changed, so be patient. Just keep on making the sort of effort that you are now, and pretty soon everything will be purr-fect!"

For once, Cat Noir's bad puns didn't bother Chloe, even eliciting a faint smile from the blonde, before a sudden thought entered her head. "Hey, _wait a second_ …" she frowned, while raising a suspicious eyebrow. "How _do_ you know I've been trying hard to be a better person?! Have you been climbing my hotel at night with those mangy claws, listening in on my conversations? I _thought_ I spotted an odd shadow near my window a few days ago. Are all boys around Paris these days twisted stalkers?!"

"N-No, n-no…" Cat Noir tried to calm the seething heiress, as she advanced on him with fury. "I-It's just… my hearing. Y-Yeah, my super feline hearing! I can sometimes even pick up radio frequencies with it from as far away as Toulouse, so eavesdropping unintentionally on you is paws-itively simple! N-Not that it's right, but...oh heck, I shoulda come up with a better cover. A-Anyway, is that Ladybug I see signaling for me? Must dash. If you want my advice, just keep doing what you're doing. And always listen to your friends. Your childhood ones, especially. Caio!"

Before Chloe could challenge him further, the somewhat agitated superhero vaulted away, joining his Lady to address the adoring crowds there and watching on national TV.

As the cameraphones flashed and autograph hunters jostled for position, a distinct feeling of envy overtook a quietly observing Chloe. _He might have the worst sense of humour ever and be completely rubbish at particle physics, but I gotta say… him and Ladybug make a truly unstoppable team._

Then, she remembered her little friend lurking somewhere inside her bag, and resolved to work double hard at whatever training exercises might arise in the future to fulfill her ambition. _...And one day, that unstoppable duo will be an unbreakable trio._

…

"So, what actually happened, then?" Chloe spoke to her kwami, on their way back to her room in the elevator together. "After I entered Mrs Philippes's office, I honestly can't remember a thing."

"Oh really?!" Zzubo replied, doing her best not to give anything away. "I have no idea, also. I was having a little snooze in your bag, and then next thing I knew we were outside and there were all those cops around. Are you _sure_ you had nothing to do with it?"

" **No**! I-I mean yes! _Aargh_! Why is my brain so muddled up?!" Chloe put her hands to her forehead, on the verge of screaming out loud. "I _wish_ I could answer for definite, but I really don't know. Would you be disappointed in me, if I was?"

"Calm down, Chloe!" Zzubo suddenly flew up to gently nuzzle herself against the heiress's cheek. "I know for a fact that you weren't responsible, I was only teasing. Just call it kwami instinct. Now, before you go to bed tonight, you and me have much to discuss. About Lila. About your father. And, of course, the next stage of your development…"

"Y-You mean… I'll get to be a superhero soon?" Chloe was so overjoyed at this potential news, she could've kissed the bee creature there and then. But she already had enough hair on her toes, she certainly didn't want a bunch in her mouth as well.

"Well, I don't want to make any firm promises…" Zzubo told the blonde just as the twin doors slid open. "...But let's just say you're a _lot_ closer than you were to becoming one than this time a few days ago. Now, shall we…"

The words died on the insectoid's tongue as she swiftly flew back inside Chloe's holdall, at the surprise sight that greeted them both upon entry.

For there, sitting on her bed as if waiting for her, was the great Mayor Bourgeois. He was attired in more casual clothes than he'd usually wear as custodian for the city, but ones which were still much more prohibitively expensive for most people. What really stood out about him though, was his face.

Ashen, reddened, covered with the tracks of teardrops, the poor man looked as though he'd been doing a lot of crying that evening. He raised his head limply as his daughter entered, slightly patting the spot next to him on the duvet to indicate where he wanted her to sit.

Despite their current tenuous personal relationship, Chloe just couldn't let her father be this morose without trying to comfort him. That, and the sheer shock of seeing him in her room when he should be attending some boring meeting or other caused her to wander over without hesitation.

As soon as she was seated, the Mayor completely lost control of his emotions again. He began bawling like a baby, and it was all the stunned Chloe could do to pat him on the back as he sobbed relentlessly into her wooly jumper. She hadn't even seen him this blubbery when his own wife died… in fact, she barely remembered him shedding any tears being shed at all then. So what could possibly gone on while she was absent, to devastate him so much?

The answer soon arrived in the form of a strangled, garbled sentence. "Oh Chloe, my beautiful little girl, the apple of my eye, my little angel! Something _terrible_ has happened, and I don't know what to do."

 _Mysteriouser and mysteriouser… wait, is that a word_? Chloe pondered, before she responded to his oddly constructed statement. "What happened, Daddykins? Did someone vandalise your limo again? Throw a custard pie at your face in public? Walk up to you in the street and call you a 'no good rotten cheating stealing lying son of a'…"

"No, even worse than all of those put together!" The Mayor attempted to regain some semblance of control, and dabbed his face with a perfumed hankie from his pocket. "... She's gone."

"Who's gone, Daddy?"

"Mrs Philippes, darling. The police say they have no leads, and her office looks like a hurricanes rampaged through it. I have a feeling something terrible's happened to her…"

"W-Wait! I was just there… or at least, I _think_ I was. I-It's all so very confusing…"

"So you were, sweetcakes! Listen: any information you can give the authorities at this pressing time would be a massive help to the investigation. You don't even have to give your name. When we find her safe and sound, I might even consider forgetting about punishing you further for that unfortunate argument you started with me last night. As long as you apologise first of course, and let me be your guiding star from now on."

"E-Er… I'm gonna have to get back to you on that one. I honestly don't remember very much of our appointment, besides all those stairs. Damn, do I _hate_ those stairs…"

"...I understand, darling. It must be part of the shock of witnessing such a brutal scene which is suppressing the memory. I'm sure it'll all come back to you soon. For now, let your old Dad tell you why Marie is so special to me. You see, besides giving you essential psychological help to return you to the daughter I once knew, we're going to be married."

"... **WHAT**?!"

…

"... **WHAT**?!"

Same single-word sentence uttered at a similar high volume, but said by a different person under _very_ different circumstances. Mrs Philippes had just roused from her elongated nap, to be greeted with completely new surroundings.

For one, she was on the outskirts of Paris. Another interesting observation: It was the middle of the night.

Oh and lastly, she was on the top of a whole load of rubbish. _Lots_ of it. We're talking Everest size mountains, here.

" **YUCK**!" was her next highly articulate contribution to the English language, as she quickly removed an old banana peel from her nose and a couple of soiled nappies that had somehow gotten stuck to her now tangled long black hair.

"Where the heck am I?!" She picked herself up, but there was no obvious answer to that question. Other than 'somewhere very disgusting'.

"Well, you're not on Miami beach, if that's any help lady. If you ask me though, you blend in quite nicely with the environment."

A cheeky male voice spoke to her all of a sudden. Squinting to try and make out it's owner, she could just make out the slight form of a hovering cat, lit up by a pair of green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

Suddenly, everything came back to her. _Chloe, that weird bee creature, her pristine office being wrecked_ … and then, who knows.

"Great, I'm having another one of my episodes…" Mrs Philippes collapsed back into the garbage, the repugnance of the situation being overpowered by her own imagined delirium. "None of this is happening right now. These fake visions are the result of some sort of nervous breakdown… yes, that's what it is."

"Hey Tikki, did you hear that? She just called us 'fake'! And there was me thinking we were going to be bosom buddies…"

"Plagg, I think the time for playing around is over. We should explain what's going on to this woman…"

Mrs Philippes's condition seemed to take a turn for the worst, as the wisecracking feline was now joined by a squeaky voiced red and black lifeform, which looked very much like a massive…

"Oh great, now a talking ladybug! Next, am I going to see a juggling spider? Or a ballet dancing millipede?! I really _am_ going crazy! Even this garbage seems real, right down to the smell… they must have drugged me up pretty good…" Mrs Philippes had now completely lost her customary coolness, burbling away frantically while patting herself down, as if trying to locate the reassuring presence of a strait jacket.

"Relax, Mrs Philippes…" Tikki swooped down to address the panicking psychiatrist with sympathy, even if in the kwami's own mind she didn't really deserve it. "You're in the city dump. Me and my friends took you here because you attempted to stop a Miraculous Chosen from fulfilling her future role, something that as defenders of the Earth we cannot allow. She's also under Zzubo's personal protection, a role which has also extended to us now as well. When you try and disrupt destiny, I'm afraid that the only result will be failure. Now, as penance for that and your numerous crimes against humankind, I'm afraid our judgement is you shall leave Paris forever, never to return. Also, you must never breathe a word of our existence to anyone, or the consequences will be most dire. We took the liberty of packing a few things from your office, to help you on your way…"

"Alas, there wasn't any make-up left, which is a shame as you could really use it. Or maybe an entire face lift. Perhaps a personality transplant?"

" _Plagg_ , this is neither the time nor the place for your jokes! I'm trying to convey the gravity of the situation to Mrs Philippes here…"

" **HA HA HA**!" The raucous sound of the psychiatrist's laughter stopped the kwamis little argument short, and they both looked down at her in confusion.

"Wow, this paranoid delusion I'm having is probably the most detailed and imaginative one _ever_!" Mrs Philippes continued to deny reality, as she jabbed her fingers at each kwami in turn. "I should write a children's book about you two and that ugly bee on my return to work, then later turn it into a cartoon. I'll become a multi-millionaire! Then, perhaps I wouldn't have to marry that fat Mayor and tolerate his pathetic daughter for their money. But let me play devil's advocate for a moment… just imagine, even though it's not remotely possible for a single second, that any of this is actually happening. What could you weird creatures possibly do if I picked myself up off this heap of crap now, dusted myself down and went back to Paris this very evening? Do enlighten me, this ought to be interesting…"

Plagg and Tikki glanced briefly at each other, before the female kwami attempted to answer the question. "Well, if you're referring to me, not very much. I've always been a pacifist bug myself, who prefers negotiation and compromise to reach an amicable solution. But, if that fails…"

"Then I'm your pussy!" Plagg suddenly zipped down from where he was floating to land squarely on Mrs Philippes's groin. "I know I can come across as a bit of a flippant joker most of the time, but when push comes to shove, it's worth remembering: This cat has claws. Perfectly manicured ones, naturally."

"Oh _please_!" Mrs Philippes continued to snicker, unable to contain her amusement at the meagre threat posed by this measly little moggy. "What are _you_ going to do?! Spit hairballs at me? Excrete in my back garden? Yowl tunelessly on a fence at night, so I'm tired in the morning? This should be good. Come on kitty, do your worst!"

"I'll have you know I don't do any of the things my uncouth cousins are known for…" Plagg began to drift closer and closer to Mrs Philippes's smirking visage. "But one we _do_ have in common is that we're known for bad luck. And you're about to get a taste of it for yourself. Also, I'm the epitome of decay and destruction, but we'll get to that part later. One final thing: I haven't had cheese all day."

" _So_?" Mrs Philippes wondered what that off-the-cuff remark meant, and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

 _Uh oh, she shouldn't have asked that_... Tikki concluded, as the highly impressionable bug turned away just at the right time to avoid witnessing the unfortunate scene that was about to commence.

To fully block it out, she thought of cookies. She liked cookies, did Tikki.

….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Phew, finished! Aanndd Day 4 is a wrap! Hope you all enjoyed reading it, but don't get too comfortable, as Day 5 is going to be even more action packed. Who knows, maybe I can even squeeze in a few quieter moments if you're lucky. Anyway, see you soon. Bye! :)


	62. Day 5 Part 1

"Can you believe it, Zzubo? He told me he was going to marry that dumb psychiatrist… all without even the courtesy of a formal meeting between us! O-Or maybe there _was_ , I just don't remember it. Damn my head… where's an instant memory tablet when you need one?!"

"Chloe, please try not to fret. I promise that everything will be alright. All you have to do is concentrate on your own personal improvements now, and the rest will fall into place. If you worry about things too much, it'll only distract you from what I know is going to be a crucial day for you at school. Just try and keep a level head, and you'll be fine."

"T-Thanks, Zzubo. You know, I'd kinda forgotten what it was like to have someone… or some- _kwami_ to properly confide in you know, after that turncoat Sabrina ditched me then put me through that stupid ordeal with my teacher and the social services. Remember, I still have her 'special' brooch in my pocket. I can't wait to play smashy-smashy with it later on… we'll just call it part of destroying the past I regret so much now."

"I know you don't want to hear this Chloe, but I'm afraid if anyone was to blame for your break-up with that girl it's _you_. From what you've told me, her and I aren't exactly miles apart in terms of us both trying to make you a better person. The difference is, while you seem to have turned her down flat in her proposal, you're coming on in leaps and bounds with me! I wonder what my appeal could be…"

"Well Zzubo, she can't make me a cool superhero for a start, so that's an added incentive on your side. Also, it wasn't even Sabrina's idea to give me an ultimatum about my 'attitude', it was that overweight dad of hers. Finally, she confronted me about my supposed misdeeds in the middle of the entire class, which is so _not_ cool for a bestie to show me up like that. Add all that together, and you have yourself a horrible friend who I don't regret dropping like a bad habit for a single second! Oh, and her standards in doing my homework were slipping, too! Can you believe she got one long division sum wrong just last week?!"

"Why Chloe… that's positively unforgivable! I'm sure that puts all the numerous times you bullied, blackmailed, threatened, isolated and generally forced her to act the way you used to be in the shade! I see now that you were right all along, and it was Sabrina herself who _made_ you pick on her every single day! What was I thinking?! Please accept my most humble apologies…"

"You know Zzubo, that smart mouth of yours can really grate on my nerves. Anyway, you don't have to worry for now… I remember my promise to you that I wouldn't permanently sever ties with her until I was one hundred percent sure we were past the point of no return. Even if it doesn't all work out though, at least I'll still have plenty of friends left over in the end thanks to my efforts the last few days. And when I've cleared my good name regarding the sacking of Alya's mother, I'll get even more. No-one is going to stop me, not even my father and _especially_ not that dowdy dumpster of a girl, Maritrash!"

"Chloe, it doesn't matter how often you call her such insulting nicknames or tell me otherwise, nothing will convince me that Marinette is anything but a lovely girl who could be a fantastic influence on you. All you have to do is think carefully about the past history with her beyond your own prejudiced outlook, and apologise to her for all the unprovoked nastiness you've put her through the last four years, alongside everyone else you're trying to make amends with this week. I'm sure, being the big-hearted person she is, she'll accept…"

"Z-Zzubo! H-How many times do I have to tell you?! I'd sooner be Mrs Philippes's officially registered daughter than break bread with that utter waste of space and oxygen. Hey, did you see what I did there? I made a bread joke about you-know-who! Talk about using your loaf! Ha ha ha!"

"Chloe, this is _serious_! I'm trying to get you to broaden your social horizons and help correct your regrettable mistakes from times gone by, not turn you into the next wisecracking Cat Noir! How would you feel if Ladybug swung around every day while on patrol, making bad puns based on her identity?!"

"Cut her some slack, Zzubo. The comical possibilities with ladybugs are nowhere near as rich as they are with felines. Although having said that, I've just thought of a couple of good 'uns… If there's one 'lady' who always 'bugs' me, it's Marifat! I'll always knock 'spots' off of her! See what I did there, Zzoobs?"

"First of all Chloe... _Zzoobs_?! Please never call me that again. Secondly, I hope you're not going to be this silly when you take on the responsibility of becoming Queen Bee, or I might just be tempted to take a one-way ticket back to my Master's boudoir! A cramped box in his parlour sounds positively divine compared to tolerating those awful excuse for jokes all day long while we're patrolling the city!"

"Hey, lighten up a bit, Zzoobs! You added on an extra title to my surname yourself, so the least I deserve is to honour you with a special nickname! Also, I'll have you know that when I'm 'stung' into action, the a'pollen' bad guys will soon 'bee' told to 'buzz' off! Now, what other funny words can I squeeze into my brilliant superhero stand-up routine. Hmm…"

"I've got a few more for you Chloe… when you 'drone' on like that you make me break out in 'hives'! Now let that be an end to it all. Don't you have a class to get to in like, five minutes from now? If you 'fly' this instant, you might just make it… so earn your 'stripes' and get a move on!"

" **Gulp**! Y-Yes, Z-Zzubo!"

"Oh, before you go 'honey...comb' your hair."

" _Zzubo_! You're worst than me, now."

"Admit it. You were asking for this, Chloe Bourgeois-Marigold. Now step on it, unless you want to be caught in the 'swarm' on the way there..."

"...Whatever."

….

Having been up half the night arguing with her father about the potentially disastrous implications of inserting a strange new woman into their small family, as well as simultaneously comforting him for her apparent disappearance, Chloe had woken up rather late the following morning, and was now remonstrating with her kwami while preparing for the day ahead.

As was typical of her new wardrobe of late, her dress sense had come a long way since her somewhat tired yellow and black ensemble. Now, she was resplendent in a light blue crop top, together with a pair of skinny jeans which fit her as snug as a bug (which was funny, as a bug had picked them out). She was also wearing her new favourite pair of inexpensive yet comfortable sneakers, and had braided her hair in sumptuous dual colours of dyed neon pink and natural blonde.

Needless to say, Chloe's 'Daddykins' would've choked on his morning Wheatos if he'd seen his pride and joy make-up free and all trussed up like an unsavoury commoner, but frankly she didn't care a jot anymore. She was a teenage girl who'd only be young once, and she intended to make the most of that small window of opportunity by presenting herself however she wanted to, without any interference from her overprotective, overbearing male parent.

Fortunately, he was long gone from the hotel, helping coordinate the search effort for Mrs Philippes and giving tearful appeals on national TV, so the heiress easily slipped off to continue her newfound independent streak unimpeded. The limo being an unmissed remnant of the past, she joyfully half-ran, half-skipped to school, completely unrecognised by the passing pedestrians en route to her place of education. _Just the way I like it from now on_ … she thought happily to herself, ... _and I hope I can carry on being as anonymous when I don my new costume to save Paris from danger._

Having made a plan that she was going to be nice to everyone all day (with obvious exceptions, like a certain baker's daughter) and with Zzubo munching on a well-deserved bag full of nougats in her holdall, things couldn't look more rosy for both of them. Chloe even seemed as if she was going to be dead on time for the first lesson of the day, despite her somewhat delayed departure. _Yes, it's good to have a clear outlook on the future… no complications… life is but a breeze..._ **OUCH**!

Apparently taking clumsiness lessons from her arch rival, Chloe found herself up close and personal with another school-bound individual just as she made a headlong dash for the school steps. The collision was so impactful, that the whole world seemed to spin afterwards like some kind of vomit-inducing white-knuckle fairground ride.

About to snap callously at whatever stupid person _dared_ to not look where they were going, Chloe quickly reminded herself that today would be the first time she'd planned to make a determined effort not to do anything wrong, and so quickly buttoned her lip. Swallowing deeply as her surroundings finally grind to a halt, she retrieved her bag and approached the still on-the-ground other victim of their unscheduled crash.

"I-I'm v-very s-s-sorry…" The heiress struggled to change years of rude behaviour, by offering a sincere apology. "I-I wasn't aware of your presence. I-I hope you can forgive me…"

Z _zubo better give me some major credit later for this humiliating display of capitulation_ … _hang on just a tick_. Chloe's internal dialogue immediately stopped in its tracks when she saw who she'd been unfortunate enough to ram into. It was a boy with a face as red as his hair, and he stared up at her with sheepish yet somehow endearing round turquoise eyes.

"N-Nathanael…" she stated unnecessarily, losing the full range of her speaking faculties for some unknown reason.

"C-C-Chloe…" Came the equally articulate reply from the gobsmacked artist, and for a few seconds the pair seemed to be engaged in some kind of impromptu silent staring contest.

"Y-You look, n-nice…" Nathanael spoke once more, as he finally dared to move his eyes around a bit to scan Chloe's fresh new appearance.

"T-Thanks…" As much as Chloe would've loved to tell this weird scrawling stalker dude where to get off, something in his gentle, soothing voice and charmingly nervous demeanour made her want to stay for a bit longer. Just a little bit longer... _What's the matter with you girl? You're going to be late! Why can't you tear yourself away from this weirdo? Could it be that you…_

" **Of course not**!" Chloe almost reached inside her head to punch her brain to stop it formulating all of these diabolically soppy thoughts… but as it was she just reprimanded it out loud, which led to Nathanael giving her rather an odd look.

"Hey Chloe, are you alright?" He asked with genuine worry, picking himself up off the ground and resting a hand on her left shoulder.

"I-I'm absolutely fine… not that it's any business of _yours_!" Chloe quickly shrugged off his limp grip, before managing to snap out of the strange trance she'd found herself in just a few moments earlier. "I suppose you were on your way to hide behind a tree and spy on me while drawing another one of your stupid pictures. Well, don't let me stop you…"

"Pictures…" Nathanael mused on the word for a few seconds, as if he was trying to recall something important, before an expression of sheer horror suddenly appeared on his face. "Pictures! _Oh no_! What have I done?!"

"H-Huh?!" Chloe had absolutely no clue what the anxious artist was banging on about, until she followed his horrified gaze all around the school exterior… and the pair probably wished they could've jumped down a hole at that precise moment to never see the light of day again (separate holes, naturally).

For, after dropping his precious binder full of work during his little accidental collision with Chloe, it just so happened that the folder had fallen on its side, spilling the contents all over the street. The wind soon picked up the flimsy pieces of paper, and now there was a veritable gallery worth of illustrations flying around, the lion's share of which prominently featured a certain heiress. In case there was any room for doubt, most of the drawings had little hearts with arrows dotted around them, as well as the initials of two unmistakable people in Miss Bustier's class.

To make matters even worse, teenagers who were just arriving at school for the day were now picking up the pieces of A4 blowing around, looking confused at first regarding their significance, but soon giggling loudly upon discovering the mortifying images contained on them. There was already a ripple of laughter going around, fingers being pointed and a few indistinct comments of mockery… all aimed at _her_.

Chloe froze in shame, all optimism for the day ahead all but vanished. _And things were looking so good as well, until_ …

Before she knew what was happening, The Artist Who Quite Possibly Could Have Ruined Her Life As She Knew It had placed both of his arms around her neck in a half-hug, a look of sincere regret apparent on his ashen face. "C-Chloe… I-I'm so sorry... I-I didn't mean for this to happen... I-I…"

"Get away from me, you sick freak!" The heiress was in no mood to hear Nathanael's mealy-mouthed apologies, so she abruptly shoved him away before sprinting as fast as she could through the double doors before any further unwarranted embarrassments could be heaped on her.

"C-Chloe…" Nathanael softly whispered as he sank to his knees in an ocean of his own artwork, all lingering hope that he might stand a chance with the heiress now thoroughly expunged from his mind as a result of his own careless actions.

Little did either Chloe or Nathanael know however, that a certain someone had been watching their interaction together from the sidelines very closely indeed. Adrien Agreste had been dropped off by the Gorilla a few minutes earlier, and had witnessed the blushes and broken sentences between the pair, before disaster struck.

He looked down thoughtfully at the picture which had blown over at his feet, that depicted Chloe in a gorgeous white wedding dress and Nathanael wearing a tuxedo complete with nice flower in the lapel. The rest of the class were also there, throwing confetti at the happy smiling couple as a pair of silver bells chimed in the background.

"Interesting, very interesting _indeed_ …" The model thought, with an enigmatic grin.

….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all… I'M SORRY! I'M SO SO SORRY! I won't give you the usual litany of excuses for my extended absence (I've been on holiday, family drama, loss of inspiration for writing blah blah blah, even though it's all true) but just to let you know I'm back now, enthusiasm for writing fully restored and ready to update faster than you ever thought possible! So, hope you liked this most recent chapter, and see you all in the very near future! :)

Oh and P.S… I'll be replying to a lot of stacked up PM s also soon, so stand by those inboxes! Also it's my birthday in three days… don't forget to wish me many happy returns! (Of course the best present would be an announcement date for season 2… but, meh.)


	63. Day 5 Part 2

"...So as we can now see, when we carefully analyse the scenario in microscopic detail, the position of _x_ is in direct calibration to _y_ , but when we approach the obtuse angle from a ratio of one hundred and eighty degrees, I think you'll find the eventual outcome is quite different… _Chloe_? Are you even paying attention to this unparalleled feat of trigonometry and mathematics? You seem to more engaged in the ancient art of nephology rather than absorbing this fascinating combination and all of its numerous calculations…"

"...Nephology?! Sorry Max, I simply haven't a clue what that is. If it involves deeply thinking about one's place in life though, you've got it spot on."

"No, Chloe! The official school dictionary clearly states that nephology is the study of clouds. I'd read you the whole entry, but I appear to have left my copy of that esteemed publication in my desk today, back in our main classroom. Why doesn't anyone know these things?! You've been scrutinising that skyline so much I was starting to wonder if you had a secret hobby I wasn't aware of. I sometimes do it myself on more sedate days, but the only shapes I can usually locate are the very common stratus and cumulus. If only I could embark on an expedition to South Africa, I hear tell there are much rarer specimens there…"

"...Well, good luck with that, Max. I hope you find as many of those grey and white fluffy things as you can possibly stomach. I've got enough of my _own_ problems thank you very much, without concentrating on such silly things…

" **W-W-What**?! I'll have you know Miss Chloe Bourgeois, that nephology is one of the fastest growing pastimes in the entire world! Why, I'm a proud member of the Official Junior Cloud Watchers Club Association, which boasts over two million representatives nationwide! I tried to start a similar club around College Dupont a little while back, but nobody seemed intrigued enough to pay the fee of five euros to join or even enquire as to its purpose. My fellow students don't know what they're missing out on… why, only the other day, I saw an exhilarating formation that looked just like Picasso's last great work…"

"Believe me, Max. If I ever need someone to cram with regarding future coursework, extracurricular activities or weird shapes in the wild blue yonder, you'll be the first name on my list. In the meantime, I have a splitting headache and not a paracetamol in sight, so if you would be so kind as to lower your voice just a tad and stop with the endless information dump for a few moments, I would be most grateful. Oh, and it's Chloe Bourgeois- _Marigold_ from now on. Don't forget that. And tell all your study buddies, too."

"...Your loss, Chloe Bourgeois-'Marigold'. This is the kind of good stuff they don't teach you in general lessons, and you're passing up a golden opportunity in turning it down. I shall solve my intricate equation in silence then, but do let me know if you change your mind..."

"I will do Max, I will do. But don't hold your breath."

Aside from blocking out the pathetic teasing from a few other pupils regarding Nathanael's unseemly obsession with her that morning, and her own ongoing withdrawal symptoms from not digesting anything honey-related for breakfast (Zzubo having firmly slapped away any attempts by the heiress to steal any of the kwami's own precious candies in the bag), Chloe still had a great deal weighing on her mind.

She'd forgotten all about her loud escapades in the infirmary the other day with a comatose Lila, and now faced a _double_ detention from the long-remembering Miss Bustier. Not to mention, there was also the strange matter of Adrien's oblique yet amused glances over at her during morning roll call, and the model looking away instantly when she spun around to question him about them.

 _I hope he hasn't suddenly developed an infatuation for me, just when I've got over him as a crush…_ she'd thought worriedly, while attempting to find the reason behind his bizarre behaviour. _Best of childhood friends yes, but never anything more than that. I better let him down gently later on…_

Adrien wasn't even sitting next to her anymore, the previous day's arrangement where Nino swapped seats having long since expired. Instead, in her usual place adjacent to Chloe was the unwelcome sight of Sabrina, who did all she could to turn away from her former bestie without actually falling off the chair. Of course, Chloe was more than happy to oblige in a similar manoeuvre, and the feuding pair didn't exchange a single word that first period before the heiress's first one-to-one of the day.

Now, courtesy of that wicked, wicked hat full of random names, the heiress found herself stuck with yet another bespectacled geekbait, only this one was far more interested in talking her ear off rather than leave her in blissful peace.

 _At least he's too interested in neurons and electrons and bon-bons to mock me about my lovelife_ … Chloe tried to find a silver lining on the raincloud that hovered over her life presently, pun not intended. _After all, he's the type of hopeless loner who'll still be a virgin by the time he's… wait a second, why am I being rude about Max?! He doesn't deserve it… I'm just taking out my frustrations on him like I've done to so many others over the years. Damn it, if I'm going to totally turn over a new leaf, I'm going to have to learn to be nicer to people both in real life_ _ **and**_ _my head._

Wanting to make things up to the boy genius, despite the fact he'd no idea about the negative opinions running through her head (he was indeed very smart, but Chloe was pretty sure he couldn't read minds), the heiress attempted to speak to the deeply-absorbed Max.

She still hadn't a clue how to solve his overcomplicated sum or any interest in it whatsoever, but if she could find common ground with Mylene, Ivan and even Alya (temporarily) surely she stood a chance to win Max's friendship.

"E-Er listen Max, I'm sorry if I offended you by not showing much enthusiasm for the project you're doing…" Chloe did her best to break the ice. "...But it all just sails right over my head. Is there something else we can talk about for the next ninety minutes now, which might help pass the time? After all, surely _anything's_ better than sitting here doing virtually nothing until first recess…"

Oddly enough, Max seemed intrigued enough by Chloe's unexpected suggestion to glance up briefly from his deliberations. He opened his mouth to say something… then closed it. He then opened it a little wider… before deciding to shut it once more. It then seemed certain he was going to let the words leave his lips… but, nope.

Chloe waited impatiently for the nervous boy to utter one blessed syllable, but whatever he wanted to say had apparently given him the jitters, and the long run of goldfish-like empty mouth posturing continued unabated.

At last, at _long long_ last, just as Chloe was about to give up and say something highly inflammatory to her companion which would've shattered her earlier vow to be 'nice' once and for all, Max's mental constipation finally receded. "A-Actually, there _is_ something I wouldn't mind discussing with you, but my prediction is that you're not going to like it."

"At this stage, I don't really care!" Chloe blurted out, ready to hurl herself out of the second floor window in sheer boredom. "Just tell me what it is! If I get mad, you have permission to tell me to shut up. Come on, out with it!"

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you in advance… geez, I'm not used to talking about this category of topic. Give me a decent video game anyday…" Max took off his glasses to give them a wipe, before clearing his throat and preparing to reveal his secret. "I-It's about your lovelife…"

" **W-What**?!" Chloe began to bitterly regret coaxing Max so much into a conversation, and beads of sweat began to appear on her creased forehead. "D-Don't tell me _you_ have a 'thing' for me as well…"

At this point, Max let out a raucous laugh that echoed all around the almost-empty room, so much so that Chloe was offended by the mere implications of it.

"I-Is the thought of dating me _really_ so terrible?" Chloe remarked in consternation, unsure whether to be angry or sad, but ready to clout Max in either case.

"No, no, not at all…" Max wiped away a few stray tears of merriment, before going to pick up the paper with his work on that he'd dropped in the midst of his joviality. " I'm sure you're lovely… at least, you've never really done anything to me. Oh, apart from that swirlie you administered on myself during the first day you were here. And who can forget about that itching powder you deposited in my book bag a few months previous to now…"

"J-Just get to the point, please…" Chloe nearly facepalmed there and then, as sick of this endless obfuscation as she was hearing about her unsavory past behaviour.

"Oh, okay. Sorry, it's just that I like to keep a diary of things bullies to me over the years in my head…" Max informed the heiress, with a slight frown. "Still, it doesn't matter… it's just water off a mallard's back to me. After all, when they're serving burger and fries at the local fast food joint, I'll be saving the world in Silicon Valley! Some people help the planet by donning a costume and beating up bad guys, I'll be doing it in front of a computer screen! I'll love the work _and_ get paid for it! It's a win-win situation…"

"Come on Max, save all that for the careers advisor…" Chloe sighed, almost in defeat. "I genuinely want to know… what did you mean when you mentioned my 'love life'?"

"Oh, yes..." Max nodded, postponing the big announcement of his future plans for now. "I was just asking for a friend, basically."

"Oh really… and who might that be?" The heiress wondered which of Max's little pals he played Advanced Dungeons & Dragons with in his basement might have professed a passing interest in her, and prepared to deliver the devastating news there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell of it ever happening.

"Yes, someone you might know very well…" Max carried on heedlessly, as if playing an extended guessing game with the heiress. "Pointed hair, sturdy physique, likes to challenge tomboys to track races and winds up zookeepers? I am, of course, referring to my good buddy…"

" **Kim**!" Max didn't have to reel off one more clue as to the identity of the not-so mysterious individual concerned, as Chloe suddenly yelped out his name anyway. A whole host of memories came flooding back at the mere sound of the jock's name ringing through her ears. _The bridge humiliation, spider threats during class election season, the gift he threw over the Seine which he never got chance to give me…_

"That is affirmative." Max nodded in return, before an uncharacteristically expression of sadness suddenly covered his face. "I've got to say, I have been experiencing some major concerns for his welfare of late. If he shows up at school at all he barely focuses on his work, in track and field he usually finishes around last place when he used to whup the competition, and he doesn't laugh at my hilarious Mickey Mouse impressions the way he used to! It's a big invasion of privacy me telling you all this now, but I am _extremely_ worried about him, and I think if anyone can help me with him, it's you."

"Oh I see, and you want me to date him just to make the dude feel better?" Chloe humphed with her arms folded, not liking where she thought this was going. "Don't you think that's a little unfair on me and my wishes? Besides, if your Mickey Mouse impressions weren't doing any good, I don't see how my faked affections would achieve anything better…"

"No, no… you've got it all wrong." Max waved his hands in the air, indicating that not for the first time Chloe had gotten the incorrect end of the stick. "What I'm basically saying is while his depression probably was triggered by whatever you said him on your little rendezvous outside school a couple of days ago, he doesn't want to actually go out with you now."

"O-Oh." Chloe raised an eyebrow, her initial concept of the situation proven most inaccurate. "So, if Kim knows we're never going to become an item and yet he's still moping about as you describe, what could be causing him to go through the funk he is now?"

"A number of things, really." Max hummed, as if charging up the inner workings of his brain. "After careful diagnosing the ongoing problem, and observing all possible conclusions, I carefully weighed up…"

"In French, if you'd be so kind, Max..." Chloe rolled her eyes at what she perceived as an over-elaborate solution to the problem.

"Oh, right… brevity. Quite a novel concept. I shall try and give it a go." Max conceded to Chloe's demand and for once, spoke in plain terms with no technobabble. "Kim is currently undergoing a massive female related crisis of confidence, caused by his unmitigated rejection by the most unpopular girl in school. He feels that if you won't date him, he doesn't stand a chance with anyone else. And he has his eye on a certain pink-haired lady at the moment, but due to his overall feelings of worthlessness…"

"Yes, okay, I get the gist of it. It all sounds like yet _another_ mess I have to clean up…" Chloe sighed, bitterly regretting her initial contempt of this whole session week with all of her classmates now. "So, you really think that by just talking to him, it'll improve his mood?"

Max nodded his head affirmatively at this suggestion. "If you could give him a pep talk, and tell him the reason behind your rejection of him was nothing to do with his imaginary unpleasantness, I'd really appreciate it. You don't know how hard it's been watching him stumble about, a shadow of who he used to be. If you could get him back to something resembling his old self, perhaps it might make up in some small way for…"

"Look, as I've already told countless people the last few days, I totally regret anything bad I might have done in the past and am doing my best to rectify my mistakes!" Chloe snarled, wondering when people would start coming around to accepting the 'new' her. "Also, for your information, I had absolutely nothing to do with Alya's mother being fired. Gosh, you make a few wrong turns in your life, and you're blamed for absolutely _everything_! Don't people believe in second chances anymore?!"

"W-Well, in all honesty…" Max dared to intervene in the middle of Chloe's tirade, with a single shaking hand raised. "In your case, there have been more than 'a few'. Here, I've put together a dedicated pie chart which clearly shows, that ever since four years ago, the gradual escalation of your bullying in the graph…"

"Alright, alright, I get you. Please, I'm trying to look forwards, not backwards." Chloe sighed in realisation of the fact it would take a lot more than warm words to erase all vestiges of her old self, but then a sudden question pertaining to what they were discussing before popped in her head. "Err… Max, could I ask you something too, please?"

A little irritating at his mathematical conundrum being interrupted once more, Max slowly lifted his head up to stare at Chloe quizzically. "Yes, what is it? I can answer nearly any query you might have, unless it's from a few grades higher."

"No, it is not an educational question…" Chloe smiled slightly in amusement, before getting serious once again. "I was just wondering, if you don't mind my asking… how did you and Kim become such good friends in the first place? I mean… and forgive me if I sound kind of rude, I can't really imagine such polar opposites as you two getting along. How did it happen?"

"Well it was quite simple, really…" Max grinned slightly, while recollecting the story. This wasn't the first time he or Kim had been asked this before. "He needed extra help with his homework one day, and I gave it to him. After he passed his test with flying colours, we got talking to each other… and we soon discovered we had a lot more common than we thought! Just because we're from two different cliques, doesn't mean that we can't be the best of friends as well! I still help him out with his homework occasionally, but he's much better at it than he used to be. That's what good pals do after all, help each other out..."

As Max continued to ramble on, Chloe's mind began to wander to other matters. The boy genius's ebullient reconstruction of his friendship with Kim had reminded her of a broken relationship with an ex-bestie of hers, and not in a comfortable way.

 _He could be describing me and Sabrina there, after all we're both very different people who seemed to get on alright once upon a time_ … Chloe winced, while comparing the two scenarios very closely. _The only difference is, I didn't give too much back in return in our friendship, and she used to do_ _ **all**_ _of my homework, not to mention a bunch of other horrible stuff at my bidding. This doesn't mean I want anything to do with the useless nerd now, b-but…_

"...And I'd never seen such a big blister in all my life!" Max had just finished telling a no doubt chucklesome anecdote, but with the heiress being stuck in daydream land, she hadn't heard a single word of it. "Hey Chloe, are you alright? You look as though your conscious thoughts are someone on Pluto, which of course wouldn't be possible as it is scientifically proven that brainwaves cannot transmit that far, and it will be at _least_ a thousand years before we possess the advanced technology to venture anywhere near that non-planet…"

"S-Sorry, I was just dozing off a bit there…" Chloe snapped to attention once more, swiftly erasing all trace of old memories from her head. "Now, I shall definitely have a serious talk with your friend later on, but in the meantime, do you have anything else you want to do that we can enjoy together? You know, something that won't fry my primitive brain."

"Well…" Max thought deeply for a moment, before rummaging around in his large knapsack. "Let's see now… I have a fully stocked chemistry set, but I don't want to set off the fire alarm again and get my sulphuric acid confiscated. I have a rare board game called Curtsa Samoht, but it's mostly in Swahili so you might not understand it yet. Hmm… what about this 1000 piece Star Trek puzzle…"

"Yes, yes… that'll do fine!" Chloe literally ripped the jigsaw out of his bag, desperate for something, _anything_ to do at this stage.

"Oh, okay…" Max exclaimed, somewhat surprised at Chloe's eagerness. "I've completed it many times before, but I don't mind starting again. It's heaps of fun! I tell you what… I'll start with this side, which is the Starship Enterprise, and you begin with the other side, which is dark uncharted space. I think you'll find it slightly easier than my end. Now let's go… and see if we can beat my all time record."

"Okay, and what might that be then, Max?"

"Wait a second Chloe, I think I've got it written down around here somewhere…"

"E-Er, forget about it, then! Let's just get started."

"Alright. Shall I lay down the first piece?"

And the two of them spent the next hour-and-a-half laughing, joking, pondering, thinking, indulging in a lot of small talk…

And you know what?

It _was_ heaps of fun.

…..

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not often one to toot my own horn, but I'm particularly proud of this chapter. Did you enjoy reading it, too? Let me know in the comments section down below!

Also, the new season of Miraculous has now been delayed until December. Yes, you heard me right… December. WWAAHH! ****Goes off to smash something****


	64. Day 5 Part 3

Chloe slumped back forlornly onto her desk after an uneventful recess of doing precisely nothing, with much unwelcome stimuli occupying her swirling mind. Despite the always welcome boost of having made yet another friend to add to her ever-growing arsenal, and the blissful sensation of freedom given to the heiress ever since she'd begun wearing exactly what _she_ wanted to school (if only the same could be said for the food she ate… darn that Zzubo and her magically hairy-feet-and-honey-obsession-inducing hugs!) the heiress couldn't help but feel kinda blue.

It wasn't hard for her to fathom out why: She still had a double detention to 'look' forward to later on as a direct result of her recent behaviour, she was absolutely _starving_ after a certain glutinous bee kwami had polished off the remainder of the delicious nougats, and she'd just added even more weight to her ever-growing workload by agreeing to talk to Max's friend Kim about whatever girl troubles might be affecting his testosterone-addled brain. Then there was the mysterious disappearance of her potential stepmother Mrs Phillippes, her own father who she'd adored for so long seeming a stranger to her now, getting Alya to trust her again after his recent deceitful handiwork, dealing with an artistically tempremented stalker with a crush…

In fact, there was even _more_ dragging Chloe's overburdened head down than that, but that was an issue her pride would never allow her to acknowledge openly to herself. Rather, the heiress's acceptance of it came in the form of her absent-mindedly digging into her bag, brushing a slightly snoring Zzubo out of the way en route, to retrieve a gleaming silver brooch from its inner depths. Rotating it carefully in her thin fingers, she twirled the object around without even really looking at it while staring at the whitened ceiling in earnest, wondering where this strange journey called her life would deposit her unsuspecting form next…

"I can't believed you haven't smashed that yet! Knowing you, I figured that'll be the first thing you'd do when you got home yesterday. Whatever reason could there be for you to still hang onto my old brooch? Are you planning on selling it? No, that can't be it… it's not like you need the money. You're the one with the toilet seat made from pure gold, after all. Maybe, just _maybe_ , there's still a small chance..."

Chloe suddenly snapped out of her self-imposed daydream to glance to her right at the surprise speaker located there, which was of course Sabrina. The redhead was now scrutinising both her ex-bestie and the item of jewelry now present in the heiress's palms with curious eyes, which was a huge change from earlier that morning when the studious girl hadn't so much as uttered a word or peeked in the blonde's direction.

Firmly under the spotlight of Sabrina's reflective lenses as she was, Chloe began to panic slightly from the pressure, unsure of how to respond. It was true that her recent animosity towards her old friend had cooled a bit after talking with Max in the last session, and she was even half-tempted to say something a little more conciliatory now… that was, until she noticed the redhead had removed the old hairband Chloe had brought for her twelfth birthday, to brush her short ginger locks more forward with purpose.

 _A pathetic first attempt at emancipation from my 'coils', no doubt._ Chloe bristled angrily, all potential attempts at offering a singular olive branch dispelled as she kicked into default 'stubborn bitch' setting. _Well, two can play at that game. Let's see what you think of this, Little Miss High-And-Mighty_ …

"Oh, Sabrina. Poor, innocent, naive, deluded Sabrina." Chloe chided her deskmate in a condescending voice full of mock pity, which caused the redhead to visibly wilt. "I still fully intend on breaking this wretched piece of junk into a kazillion pieces, but did you _really_ think I'd be selfish enough not to share such a wonderful occasion with the rest of the world?! Later on tonight, I plan to set up an online stream live to the nation where I'll not only reduce this last worthless token of our previous worthless friendship to rubble, I'll also rip apart every single photograph taken of the pair of us together in my album. If we're not overrunning, I may even burn them for good measure. Hope you enjoy the show! I'm expecting plenty of hits, so arrive early to avoid over-buffering! It all begins at eight p.m sharp. Don't forget to bring popcorn, though I detest the cheap stuff myself..."

Sabrina's face dropped like a grand piano off the edge of a fifty-story building, and she didn't even reply with words, she lowered her head at her desk depressingly with a singular lonely teardrop running down her cheek. For a few seconds at least, an intoxicating feeling of triumphalism gripped Chloe's psyche to lift her out of the doldrums… that was until she heard a frenzied buzzing from her bag which just couldn't be ignored.

Smiling apologetically at those nearby disturbed by the intrusive racket while subtly implying it was her phone on vibrate making the noise, Chloe quickly opened up her holdall, not shocked at all to see a very agitated Zzubo inside as the source of this impromptu ruckus. The bee kwami had evidently woken up in the last few minutes, and had witnessed firsthand the majority of the brief venomous exchange between the former chums. Judging by the four firmly crossed arms and the incessant shaking of her insectoid head, it was pretty obvious who's side the magical creature was on, leading to the heiress sighing and rolling her eyes in annoyance as she attempted to stare the petulant minature being down.

 _It's just typical. The one thing I do all day which brings me the slightest scintilla of satisfaction, and this pesky little buzzkill has to try and ruin it for me. Well, I won't stand for it. I'm going to do exactly as I please with this tacky piece of tin later, and you can't stop me. Now, cease bothering everyone with that irritating noise, and s-settle d-down…_

Unfortunately for Chloe, whereas before she met Zzubo she could've just brushed off any hint of criticism, no matter how pertinent, to blithely continue on her disruptive path unabated, that predictable past chain of events repeated so often would probably never happen again. For you see, no matter how much she tried to deny it, her beloved bee kwami _was_ pretty much the heiress's entire world now, and even as she tried gazing back defiantly into those caring bug eyes full of love and concern, all gladdening thoughts of victory and 'winning' were quickly dispersed.

They were instead replaced with shame. Shame that she'd broken her solemn oath to her tiny foster mother, and engaged in the type of thoughtless abuse of others she promised she wouldn't. Shame that, despite their most recent disagreements, she'd just needlessly treated the one girl who'd stood loyally by her side through thick and thin like a piece of excrement on her shoe. And most of all, shame that she'd disappointed the precious kwami she'd grown to love, yes _love_ , so much so that she could barely even think about life without her…

"Er… Miss Bourgeois? Are you feeling alright? Whatever could the matter be…"

"H-Huh?!" Chloe abruptly whipped her line of sight away from Zzubo and zipped her holdall shut (the bee creature suddenly looked happier at the heiress showing some contrition for her actions, for some reason) to stare through watery eyes at an obviously worried Miss Bustier, who'd somehow managed to creep over to her seat undetected to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder.

There was no mystery as to 'why' either: suddenly overcome with guilt, the heiress had been unconsciously sobbing up a storm ever since the true extent of Zzubo's disapproval of her callousness had been revealed, and the unwelcome re-emergence of long suppressed memories of Sabrina's mistreatment arriving at the forefront of her mind weren't exactly helping her torrid mood, either.

Now, even those classmates who'd apparently hated Chloe's guts were looking at this pathetically blubbering wreck with concern. Even _Alya_ , in the midst of her perpetual loathing of the one who allegedly ruined her mother's chances of meaningful employment, was raising an anxious eyebrow. Nathanael and Adrien seemed like they wanted to rush over there simultaneously to swaddle the heiress in warm embraces, but like any good teacher it was Miss Bustier who took command of the tenuous situation as only she could.

"Now usually, I'd say you can take some time off before your next session to compose yourself until you feel better…" The educator relayed to Chloe gently, while lightly squeezing her arm. "...But I get the distinct impression that the next person up to spend time with you will improve your state of mind just by sitting in the same room. Isn't that right… _Rose_?"

The sweet girl in the pink dress and with the pixie cut paled slightly upon hearing the revelation that she'd be up next into the 'lion's den', but one glance at the distraught heiress and an encouraging nudge from Juleka dispersed all her misgivings permanently, and she knew what she had to do.

Standing up with a sense of determination, she scooted over to where Chloe still stood crying non-stop, almost hugging her side as she gently manoeuvred the heiress towards the open classroom door, all the while attempting to whisper encouraging things to the distressed girl as the two of them made their slow but steady exit.

"Come on Chloe, this isn't like you at all! Whatever happened to the strong and confident girl I know so well?! If something is bothering you, we can talk about it if you like. I know just the place we can go, lovely and private so we won't be disturbed. Just lean on me… that's right... let me support you… don't worry, everything's going to be fine…"

As loathe as she was to be comforted and manhandled by the biggest 'wimp' in the entire school, Rose's soothing words and caring big blue eyes seemed to have an oddly relaxing effect on the sniveling heiress, and she found herself somewhat reluctantly accepting her companion's cloying yet heartfelt gestures of sympathy. She allowed herself to be the one controlled for a change, and let her fellow blonde guide her to wherever she was being led.

Unbeknownst to the sobbing and distracted Chloe, Rose was casting a nervous glance around as they left together to one girl in particular, unsure exactly how to proceed with comforting someone who'd bullied her so mercilessly for such a long time. Whether she required a bit of helpful advice or motivation for the big task that lay ahead she didn't know, but she _was_ certain that if anyone could handle Chloe, it would be this particular individual.

Sabrina appeared flummoxed by the attention she was getting momentarily, but quickly responded to Rose's meaningful look over with a firm nod. As angry as she was at the heiress, no girl deserved to endure such an emotional breakdown in full public view, and so the redhead gave her full endorsement to whatever methods Rose might use to cheer Chloe up, as well as hoping against hope that some of the pink-loving girl's pure goodness would rub off on her ex-bestie.

...Hey, it could happen. Right?!

….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I haven't exactly got a great deal of excuses for my absence this time. A lack of interest in the story? Maybe. A growing frustration with how delayed the next season will be? Perhaps. All I know is I woke up this morning feeling like I wanted to carry on with it, so… here you go.

As for when the next update will be… who knows? Hopefully soon. I can't control my writing whims, after all. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this most recent instalment. Toodles! :)

Also I noticed a lot of you didn't get my little in-joke in the last chapter. Here's a hint: Reverse the title of Max's 'Swahili' board game, and all might be revealed. ;)


	65. Day 5 Part 4

"Now, are you absolutely _positive_ there's nothing else I can do for you?! Would you like a glass of water, perhaps? A pillow to sit on? Or maybe…"

"A-As I've told you a thousand times already Rose, I'm _fine_ now. So you can stop fussing so much, and go and sit over there. Or anywhere else, where you're not almost on my lap. I still don't like your perfume, you know."

"I'm sorry Chloe, but I'm not going anywhere until I'm one hundred-percent convinced you won't burst into tears again. That mountain of tissues over there didn't form by itself, after all. Anyway, are you _sure_ there's nothing you want to say to me, other than 'go away'? I'm a very good listener, you know."

"GRR! F-Fine, you win Rose, if only to shut you up. But if word of what I'm about to tell you gets out to anyone else in the school, I'll… I'll..."

"Let me guess… throw my gym shoes onto the roof again? Put a 'pinch me' sign on my back when I'm not looking? To be honest Chloe, you can do your worst. I won't leave your side until you tell me what's bothering you so much that you haven't been able to stop crying for the last half-hour. I wouldn't be able to look my parents in the eye if I left for home this afternoon without at least trying to help you, so I guess until you spill, you're stuck with me. However long that might be, is entirely up to you. So um… the ball is in your court, or something. D-Did I say that right?!"

"...Wow Rose, you really _are_ something of a dark horse, aren't you? You're usually so meek and mild and, well... the complete opposite of how you're behaving now. Since when did you get so forceful? I'm not sure whether to be impressed or slightly terrified…"

"W-Well, let's see... both of my parents work for a charity helpline where they assist young people that might be homeless or suffering from addiction, and occasionally their clients are a bit cautious at accepting aid, so the local volunteers sometimes have to push the issue. They always taught me that whenever someone looks to be in desperate need, no matter how much they might try to say 'it's okay', if the signs say otherwise, then I shouldn't ignore them. In your case Chloe, you still look really sad even after exhausting the entire supply of toilet paper in here, so I have to say I'm a bit hesitant to take you at your word. I-I'm not wrong, a-am I?"

* **SIGH** * "No Rose, you're not. Oh well, here goes nothing. Are you ready for this? It could take a little while…"

"We've still got an hour left of our session together Chloe, and when it comes to helping others I have the patience of a saint! Now, let the healing… _begin_!"

"... Please don't ever say that again, Rose."

"O-Okay, Chloe."

Mrs Binoche of College Francoise Dupont was understandably surprised by the unexpected arrival of two totally healthy students in the middle of the morning, and even a bit annoyed when she remembered that one of said pupils was responsible for a major commotion inside her clinic the previous day.

But Rose's bright blue eyes, when fluttered a certain way, were enough to manipulate anyone into doing absolutely anything, even allowing her the opportunity to 'borrow' the medical facilities for the rest of the a.m.

Seeing as it would be a few weeks until hayfever season, and the still-bawling Chloe clearly needed a bit of alone time with her companion to cheer up, the nurse readily agreed to leave them to their own devices… but not before clearly signaling to them both she expected no funny business during her absence.

This meant no messing around with the eye chart so it spelt out dirty words, no substituting of the aspirins for jelly babies, and absolutely NO tinkering with Mrs Binoche's specially locked security cabinet where all of her most delicate life-saving equipment was located.

Rumours that there was nothing inside but medicinal whiskey which the grown up regularly imbibed to persevere through some of the more difficult shifts were naturally completely fictional, pure speculation by the most rambunctious children unfortunate enough to be shouted at when she was in one of her infamous 'moods'.

Regardless, the pair of blondes were by themselves now, although precious little communication had been exchanged between the duo for the first third of their allotted time together, as Chloe raided her tear ducts until they were bone dry and Rose whispered sweetly reassuring words of comfort in the heiress's ear.

Now that things had finally quieted down a bit though, the pink-attired teenager was prepared to hear everything her miserable classmate had to say, whether she liked it or not.

 _Who knows, maybe if I do a good job with her she'll stop picking on me and the others so much from now on_ , Rose thought optimistically, hoping for a positive resolution. _In any case, it should be good practice for when i'm working alongside my parents when I'm older involving some of the more difficult individuals they advise. And something tells me it doesn't get a lot more tricky than to empathise with the school bully. Ah well, here goes nothing…_

Chloe looked as though she was going to say something for a second, then stopped. She scanned the room carefully, as if making sure the door was secure and there were no hidden bugs anywhere, before finally blurting out the burning question on her tongue. " **Rose**?"

" Y-Yes?!" The girl in question twitched uncomfortably at the heiress's abrupt change in volume.

"How on Earth do you do it?!"

"How do I do… _what_?"

"Stay friends… with Juleka, I mean?"

"W-What are you saying, Chloe? Are you implying that I'm not good enough for…"

"No no, Rose… that's not what I mean _at all_. What I'm getting at is... the two of you are so obviously different in so many ways, just like Max and Kim, Mylene and Ivan, me and Sabr… _oops_. What I'm basically asking I suppose might be: how can two such obviously mismatched girls who have absolutely nothing in common on the surface be such good friends to the extent that they are?! C'mon… you can tell me your secret. If I'm going to tell you mine, it only seems fitting that I should know some of yours. What do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Having finally heard all of Chloe's lengthy inquiry, it was all Rose could do to avoid breaking out into the biggest grin. Not only did it afford the short-haired girl a chance to extol the virtues of one of her most favourite people on the planet, the heiress's question had revealed hitherto unseen depths in her persona which Rose wasn't aware even existed before. She hadn't missed Chloe's little unintentional faux pas there about her ex-bestie there, either.

"There's no real 'secret' to our relationship, we just genuinely get on and trust and care about each other deeply…" Rose giggled slightly, as if amused by the very idea there was anything more complex behind the origin of their friendship. "I like nice things, she appreciates more ghoulish stuff. I love bright colours, she's attracted to darker hues… just because we have different interests, it doesn't mean that we can't get on. We've always been able to smile together, laugh together, enjoy each other's company… you have to learn to give and take a bit, as well. If you ever want to get Sabrina back, maybe that last part is something you should recognise, too."

" **What**?!" Chloe nearly cracked her head on the ceiling upon hearing Rose's 'preposterous' claim at the end there. Upon landing, she began to admonish her companion, who remained remarkably unphased throughout. "H-How could you… I-I mean, think that… I-I would never…"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you miss her a lot, so don't try to say I'm wrong." Rose recited those words rather smugly, silently thanking her parents for the lessons they gave her in doublespeak, which enabled her to permeate even the most belligerent of denials. "That's what the trouble in the lesson was all about, wasn't it? You miss her and want her to be your friend again, but you don't know how to go about doing that. I am right... aren't I?"

"M-Maybe…" Chloe grit her teeth and sat back down, grumpily turning away from Rose at the despicable notion of showing any kind of weakness. "I-I know what you're going to say: I did some pretty rotten things to her over the years, so it'll be almost impossible for her to forgive me. B-But recently, she hasn't exactly been nice to me, either. Did you hear about how she almost got me taken into care, and…"

"H-Hold on for just a second…" Now it was Rose's turn to be amazed, as she interrupted Chloe by randomly grabbing the heiress's head and spinning it round to face hers. "Y-You mean to tell me, that you actually, honestly, sincerely, regret every single horrible thing you ever did to her?! Are you telling me the truth right now?"

"Yes! _Yes_! Now would you please remove your arms from around my neck, Rose. You're cutting off the circulation to my face!" Chloe growled in anger, attempting to remove the limpet-like grip of her suddenly ebullient classmate.

But Rose hadn't quite finished yet, and still managed to persistently cling on as she revealed the second part to her question. "D-Does that mean you feel bad about all the other things you did as well, like rip up my letter to Prince Ali, shut Juleka in the toilet on picture day, get Alya's mother fired from her job…"

" _Absolutely_! Without a shadow of a doubt! Although, that last one was nothing to do with me… it was all my Dad's doing. Now Rose… would you please be so kind as to just give me some damn air!" Chloe was more than happy to put the record straight about her very real regret about her past misdemeanours, but considerably less enthusiastic about dying before even becoming a superhero at the hands of an overzealous little squirt.

"Oh… _Oh_! I'm sorry! So, _so_ sorry!" Rose apologised profusely before finally letting go, and a gasping Chloe gratefully inhaled the biggest gulps of air she'd ever taken. "It's just… I'm so happy! I never dreamt the day would come when I'd see you so eager to turn over a new leaf! I'd almost think you were lying, but I'm pretty good at telling when people are doing that… and I believe you mean every single word! I know it'll be hard for you at first after acting that way for so long, but I genuinely believe, with a bit of help from me if you'll accept it, we can turn your entire life around! First off, we have to work on getting Sabrina back, then…"

"Alright Rose, while I'm very pleased you're on my side now and are willing to assist me in my quest to be a 'better person', could you like, I dunno… cool your jets a bit?!" It was all Chloe could do to pin her excitable fellow blonde down, as if Rose had been waiting all her life to partake in such a worthy activity. "The thing with Sabrina, while massively important, is not the only issue dragging me down at the moment. Didn't you hear the part where I told you my own father set me up, to take the fall for a certain chef getting the sack?! There's also the fact that I might have a stepmother I don't even want soon enough, if they ever find her that is. Plus…"

Suddenly understand the old adage about when to talk and when to hush up, Rose duly obliged by taking a seat adjacent to Chloe, and for the next hour or so until lunchtime the newly affable pair discussed many subjects both big and small, with Rose doing her best within the parameters of her own limited experience to offer sage advice for what was troubling the disconcerted heiress.

She happened to do pretty well, as it happens.

Of course, some topics remained firmly labelled 'out of bounds'. Like Zzubo for instance, and deceased mothers. Also, hirsute feet. And Lila, who we shall return to shortly...

…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had too many good ideas for this chapter to delay its publication for very long, so here you go mateys.

I have even MORE for the next chapter, but it probably won't be ready nearly as fast. Just warning you in advance… ;)


	66. Intermission: Lila At Lunch

Despite everything she'd been through, everything she'd seen and all the strange anomalies that seemed to encircle her of late, it would appear as though Lila Rossi just couldn't 'quit' Chloe Bourgeois-Marigold and her wacky life.

The olive-skinned Italian with the long chestnut hair, alluring smile and the penchant for lying through her teeth had kept a low profile that morning, silently observing the heiress's arrival at school earlier through a sea of Nathanael's humiliating 'love' sketches.

She'd afforded herself a little chuckle at that, and at Chloe's subsequent mental breakdown in class when she'd shamefully burst into tears in front of everyone. Lila was considerably _less_ amused however, by the blonde's apparent success in befriending Max and Rose, especially taking into account the fact that both apparently hated her guts only yesterday.

 _How can those two losers go from being complicit in having a bucket of sludge dumped on her head_ … Lila had growled to herself, her nails digging so tightly into her balled-up fists that they nearly drew blood, ... _to suddenly becoming bosom buddies with the stupid snob_? _I've noticed Mylene, Ivan and even Alix give her the occasional pleasant side-glance, too. Has the world gone insane?! I bet it's that enchanted bee thingie she carries around with her, pretending to be a cuddly toy, which is making them fall under her demonic spell. I just know it…_

Yes, despite every logical atom in her body trying to convince her otherwise, Lila was one hundred percent sure that the disturbing vision of a giant yellow and black striped bug hovering over her in the cloakroom was not in fact, a panic-induced hallucination, but was actually a living, breathing beast.

Having awoken from her mini-coma it put her in and sprinted home at a speed which Usain Bolt or a cheetah might have found excessive, she did her best to block out the usual depressing news from her now regularly coughing father about the hopelessness of the French job market and how much weaker he now felt with every single passing day, to plot her next move like a true chessmaster.

 _Obviously, I can't confront her head-on, because that creepy creature is always watching her back_ … Lila had sighed at the dinner table, while absent-mindedly stirring the pallid slop she was given to eat. Was it soup? Gruel? Who cares… all she knew was that it was all they could afford. She didn't have the courage to enquire as to its contents, either. _I don't want anymore late night visitations from weird, floating, squeaky-voiced spectres either. What to do? What to do_?

Anyone who knew Lila well, would tell you she could be as stubborn as a dog chasing it's tail in circles. Despite all the dire warnings she'd had from mystical forces beyond her control to leave well alone, she was still completely determined to seize whatever diabolical power Chloe wielded and use it for her own ends. For a better way of life for her, _and_ her pops.

If it was powerful enough to turn most of the blonde's 'haters' into friends in such a short space of time, or send the Italian into an extended slumber in the middle of the day, than it was worth all the risk and danger that could possibly exist. She just had to be smarter about procuring it next time, that's all. No more sudden, hasty moves… she was going to do everything by the book from now on.

At this present moment it was lunchtime, and Lila was quietly watching Chloe from the back of the cafeteria with a growing sense of outrage. Not only was the class hunk Adrien sitting with her yet again, but Rose was there too, and they were all laughing at some no doubt stupid joke as if they didn't have a care in the world.

Despite her now overwhelming hunger, Lila was in no mood to take a bite of her 'nutritious' macaroni and cheese surprise (the surprise was it was properly cooked this time), and bent her fork almost in half at witnessing this sickening spectacle of kinship.

 _It's just not fair_ , she complained in her head bitterly, while aiming a stray bit of slimy pasta at the back of Ms. Mendeleiev's head, _how come that uppity bitch gets to treat people like the dirt under her toenails, dress in shabby clothes despite being rich and have a great privileged lifestyle everyone should be jealous of, yet still come out smelling of roses? I-It takes so many lies and duplicity to get me what I want, but all she has to do is wave her little pinky and all her problems go away just like that. I bet she could already do anything she wanted before, and now she has a magical bee genie to boot?! I hate her. I hate her so much. I-I want to shove that silver spoon she was born with in her mouth right up her..._

Then, to crown it all off, images of the heiress's flawless naked figure (aside from the inexplicable hairy feet, of course) began assailing Lila's senses from the little espionage operation she'd conducted in the changing room the other day, and Lila had just about had enough. No one person deserved to be that perfect. No single individual warranted that abundance of good fortune. Especially not _her_.

She was going to take it all away from Chloe. **Everything**. Fancy hotel, fancy outfits, the money, her beloved mutant insect, the works. But she didn't quite know how to start this newfound vengeful scheme…

Trying to kick her ever-cunning brain into gear, Lila's attention finally moved away from the three nauseatingly giggling students at the centre table to scan the remainder of the dining area, hoping against hope that a flash of inspiration, or the proper stooge, would fall into her lap at the right moment.

 _Marinette? No, she might loathe Chloe too, but she's too much in love with that stupid Ladybug character, plus she's always disappearing at the most inopportune moments. I can't rely on her. Alya? Possibly, but she's still mad at me for fibbing about everything in the interview I gave her soon after starting at College Dupont, so I guess she's out. Who else is there, who isn't in the wealthy brat's pocket alread…_

That's when Lila spotted her ideal patsy. A small, withdrawn figure, hunched at an isolated table just as she was. Also like the Italian, the ginger's eyes were glued to the heiress and her two companions enjoying themselves, a strange mixture of desperation and… _envy?_ , present in her bespectacled eyes.

Lila recalled her nemesis and this poor, pathetic figure were once lifelong besties before a very public break-up, and they'd been at other's throats as early as that very morning when the blonde had arrogantly dissed her in front of everyone present.

In other words, it didn't look like they were going to reforge their old friendship anytime soon, and unless Lila was very much mistaken there was more than a little animosity lurking under the surface of that seemingly docile nerdish facade.

Like a predator eying its prey, Lila's mind was made up that very instant. _I can use this mutual distrust to my advantage. I've been to so many schools in my home country before and met girls like her, hopeless wannabes who have no willpower of their own, always the follower, never the leader. I think I'll go over and introduce myself, maybe take her under my wing if she's lucky. Here I go…_

Wasting no more time in pointless internal conflict, Lila left her now distinctly inedible, stone-cold meal behind to prance confidently over to where her new target sat alone, to lean casually on the table as the nearby occupant there went to gaze up nonplussed at the new arrival through clear lenses.

"Hi there... Sabrina, is it? This seat taken?"

…...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, you're not dreaming. This IS an actual update. I haven't got long so I'm going to make this short, but I hope you enjoyed it and the next one will follow very soon. Ciao! Don't forget to comment! ;)


	67. Day 5 Part 5

"...And that was the last time I ever touched raspberry jam again!" Rose finished her surprisingly amusing anecdote, to a raucous chorus of guffaws from her nearby dining companions.

"Gosh Rose, who'd have thought you could be so funny?" Chloe stated with a loud titter. "I mean, I always took you for a feeble little wimp who was nice to everyone because you didn't have the courage to say 'no' to anything, but after spending half the morning with you and hearing so many interesting stories about your life, I'm starting to think maybe I was totally wrong!"

"See what I mean, when I told you so often in the past that you should try and 'give people a chance'?" Adrien told the heiress with a small smirk, while giving her a playful elbow. "All this time you wasted, with your nose in the air, looking down on 'common' people, when you could've been making so many new friends! Better late than never, wouldn't you agree?"

Unwilling to totally capitulate to Adrien's wild claims, but unable to stop the embarrassed flush from gathering in her cheeks, Chloe attempted to counter the model's accusation with an unconvincing display of stammering. "H-Hey, who said me and Rose were friends? S-She's just hanging around with me today to give me some advice about Sabrina, that's all. I-I'm trying to decide if our relationship is worth saving, if you must know. D-Don't jump to such stupid conclusions, 'Adrikins'!"

The heiress pronounced the model's self-imposed nickname in a mocking fashion rather than the seductive tone she might've used in the past, but if he was offended it didn't show up on his face one bit. Instead, his amiable nudging got more deliberate and the knowing grin on his lips became ever wider. "How many times do I have to tell you this, 'Chlo-Chlo'? I've known you pretty much your entire life, and you can't fool me for a second with this false 'tough' act you're putting on. You _love_ having me and Rose with you today to keep you company, and I want you to be openly honest with us for a change. Otherwise…"

At this point, Adrien had one of his rare 'naughty' moments, and he unexpectedly grabbed Chloe's plate full of delicious honey sandwiches to hold them aloft, and with the model being at least a head taller than the heiress (whatever she might have said previously on picture day) there was little chance of her retrieving the snack, even as she stood on her tippy-toes as high as she could.

"Give. Those. Back. To. Me. **Now**!" Chloe was in no mood to mess about with her ex-crush, and she pulled quite the most grotesque expression, while straining every sinew to lay one finger on her precious midday meal.

"Not until you tell us both how much you appreciate and adore us... then say the same thing about Sabrina so I can tell her later on, too!" Adrien was becoming more and more cocky, but in a jovial fashion which indicated he was merely teasing an old friend rather than doing anything truly malicious.

"Oh dear… I hope this doesn't get out of hand. Be careful, you two." Rose had returned to her designated role of caring classmate, but even she could see right through Chloe's flimsy barrier of denial regarding her new outlook on life.

She knew her and Chloe had become fast friends, and she was also certain that not having Sabrina back soon would severely affect the heiress's chance of future happiness. So she intended to stick around until the pair of estranged pals were reunited once and for all. That'll be something pretty amazing to put on her C.V when it came to following in her parents footsteps as a Good Samaritan. Though, getting the job done was the most important part, obviously.

In the meantime, she could do nothing but sit back and watch in silent bemusement as a defiant Chloe refused to back down one iota, and Adrien's hidden mischievous streak became more and more apparent. "Come on Chloe, be nice! You know you love us really!"

"Adrien, this sort of thing is beneath you! Now return my lunch to me, right now! It's not like I can have anything else on the menu anywa… _oops_."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Chloe?! Are you saying that the food here isn't good enough for the Mayor's Little Princess? We're not going to return to the day when you ordered an unbelievably extravagant meal from the hotel and ate it in front of the rest of the school, just to make them jealous, are we?"

"N-Not at all, Adrien. I-It's just that thanks to my… I-I'm allergic to… look, it's too difficult to explain. Just give my sandwiches to me pronto, unless you're ready for some _serious_ trouble."

"Oh _really_ , Chloe? I must admit, that intrigues me a little. What are you going to do? Push me in the middle of a muddy puddle again, like when we little? Promise to never forcibly smooch me in public again, which I've gotta say is more of an incentive for me than a threat? Come on… do your worst! I'm wwaaiittiinngg!"

"Ooh! It is _so_ on, Adrien! I hope you're prepared for the hell I'm about to unleash, and don't say I didn't warn you in advance. Here we go then…"

With that final declaration of intent, Chloe's dreaded Tickle Factory was yet again open for business for the first time in years, though she'd lost none of the memories of where the once mop-haired little nipper in front of her kept all his most vulnerable weak spots.

It wasn't long before he was begging for mercy, as the heiress probed every facet of his tender areas around the sensitive region of his neck and chest. This bizarre spectacle was being played out in front of the rest of the faculty, who postponed their various conversations and lunches to watch the mismatched duo battle it out in earnest.

Eventually, unable to tolerate the heiress's digits probing every delicate part of his body relentlessly, Adrien at last had to submit to shameful defeat, but instead of returning Chloe's meal to her as he'd fully intended to do, the usually well-poised model floundered for once. He ended up toppling over backwards, the plate he'd held onto so carefully finally departing his grip to land squarely on…

...The long purplish hair of the approaching Juleka, who, with the obvious exception of the old Chloe, cared more about her cherished follicles than anyone else in class. And as everyone who isn't bald knows, unless it's used as a minor ingredient in certain fragrant shampoos, honey and hair don't really go well together. At _all_.

" **What have you just done**?!" shrieked the usually subdued new arrival, as she went to swat at her scalp to remove the bread and it's sticky contents. "I only just dyed and washed my hair this morning! Now I'm going to have to start all over again! It's been _ruined_!"

"S-Sorry Juleka…" Adrien proffered a somewhat worthless apology, attempting without much success to remove some of the gooey gunk with a nearby paper towel. "I-It was a total accident, let me assure you. I-If there's anything I can do to fix it…"

"Oh, can you find the exact colouring that I have to order online, have it send down to me and schedule a hair appointment for me in the middle of a school day?!" Adrien's well-meaning yet useless attempts at reconciliation weren't going down too well, and the formerly reserved Juleka continued to yell out loud like someone who was the exact opposite.

"Hey, leave him alone! If you want to blame someone for this 'tragic' accident, then come and have a go at me." Chloe found herself in the unfamiliar position of defending others, but seeing as it was her childhood friend under fire, she had little choice but to stand her ground for him. "A week ago, I could've actually used my connections to get you everything you just requested in a flash, and I'd have been more than happy to do that. But seeing as how I'm kind of penniless at the moment, and my Dad kind of hates my guts, I'm afraid that I don't think that's possible right now. I'm so, so sorry…"

A momentary look of surprise appeared on Juleka's face after having witnessed _Chloe_ of all people trying to take responsibility for a mishap, but that grudging admiration soon faded upon memories of Alya's mother's plight appearing in her mind. Instead of bothering to utter one syllable to the heiress, Juleka turned directly to Rose to address her in a far less harsh tone than her last previous outbursts.

"If you don't mind me asking…" the pale-skinned girl asked, almost pleadingly. "What the heck is going on right now?! Why are you sitting here, laughing up a storm with the girl who got our friend's mother sacked, and even now is probably plotting something even more horrible to do to us next? When it comes to Adrien, I can just about accept his support… she was his sole childhood friend and he'd never ditch her, even if she was accused of murder. But, _you_? Don't tell she's got inside your head, as well? You know I love your charitable spirit Rose, and you want to save the world every single day, but you really have to learn not to be so blindly trusting all the time..."

"J-Juleka…" Rose, who all this time had been standing in the background while shaking like a leaf, attempted to parley with her longterm friend. "Y-You don't understand the whole picture. I-If only you knew what Chloe's gone through, t-the pressure she's been put under every single day, a-and what her f-father…"

"Oh _great_ , she's given you the same sob story most of the rest of us here have been eating up for the last couple of days…' Juleka sneered in annoyance, glancing all around at some of the nervously fidgeting seated figures. "Yes, don't think I haven't noticed. The 'poor little rich girl' persona is really paying off for her, isn't it? Well, excuse me for not having much sympathy for the girl who bullied us for years, and almost caused disaster with numerous akuma infections due to her own selfishness... if it hadn't been for Ladybug and Cat Noir who knows what might've happened! You know what a master manipulator she is, I can't believe any of you would fall for such an obvious scam! Is there no-one here brave enough, apart from me, to call this out for what this is… another stupid trick that she'll just throw back in our faces when she betrays us all in the end?!"

Juleka's passionate words, delivered in a cool and collected way by someone who normally did her utmost to stay on the periphery of the main action, seemed to strike a chord with many in the room that Chloe had won around recently. Some of them, as much as they enjoyed their time spent with her, _were_ starting to a few latent doubts that she could change so fast, and there were slight murmurings and pointed looks coming from all around the room.

Even Rose seemed to wear a look of partial hesitation on her face, and Chloe felt her body and spirits almost slip off the chair in sadness. _D-Don't tell me all my efforts were for nothing_ , she lamented to herself, feeling utterly desolate once more, _I-I'd love to stand up for myself and argue back against Juleka, but how can I? She's absolutely correct in everything she says… I may not have had anything to do with Mrs Cesaire being fired, but for so long I was a complete nightmare to everyone around me. I have no right now to demand any trust, the only reason I got this far was because of the invaluable help of my beloved Zzubo. I-If my mission to win over the rest of my class is destined to end in failure, perhaps that's what I deserve. I-I'm still never going to return to the monster I was before, a-and hopefully I can still convince Zzubo to make me Queen Bee if I prove I'm worthy of the title. Maybe it'll be better this way, after all… most superheroes live a pretty solitary existence._ "

Chloe's myriad of thoughts were so distracting and complex, she completely failed to see the male occupant of the seat adjacent to her rise firmly up, before it was too late. Adrien had just decided he'd got something to say as well, and what was a pretty flavourless and colourless lunch (just like most of the fare on offer) up till now was suddenly transformed into a meeting of the Debating Society.

"Juleka, you have my most sincere sympathies for everything you, and the rest of College Dupont have suffered through with my friend here, both while I've been in attendance and before I arrived." He declared in a strong voice, obviously borrowed from his rather brusque father. "I have to confess from my perspective, that I was totally shocked the day I became a student at this fine institution to find Chloe completely transformed from the nice girl I used to hang around with as a child, to a merciless bully who picked on anyone she concluded came from a lower caste. That sort of appalling attitude is unacceptable under _any_ circumstances, and I'm not defending her actions at all during that period."

 _Great Adrien, way to speak in my defense_. Chloe sarcastically rolled her eyes, wondering how many clients the model would put in jail if he was ever dumb enough to become a lawyer.

"However…" It was at this juncture Adrien veered off-script, and some of the more ardent Chloe haters in attendance were about to be disappointed. "I never stopped trying, since I saw the terrible effect her behaviour was having on others _and_ herself, to convince my old friend that she could be a better person. That the good girl I knew as a kid was still lurking in there, somewhere, screaming to be let out. That she shouldn't let her history define who she is. And, you know what? None of it worked. Because she eventually decided on her _own_ that she wanted to change for the better. And 'change' she has, of that I am absolutely certain. This is coming from her first real friend, someone who's known her since she was old enough to watch the stars at night with me. My confidence in her might not count for much, but I'm pretty sure it means something. And that 'thing' is, I believe, the ability to see through any fake performance she might be putting on to fool the rest of you. I can tell you all right now, I have no doubt in my mind she's completely genuine in her attempt at turning over a new leaf. The rest of you are free to disagree if you like, but I'm sticking with my friend. I have nothing else to say, you can either choose to let the past dictate how you perceive a person forever, or you can choose to take a leap of faith every now and then by extending a hand of friendship in their direction. It's entirely up to you. Now if you don't mind, I'm off to replace Chloe's dearly departed honey sandwiches. I really should ask Gustav to help me work on my balance…"

As Adrien blankly turned away at the end of his long speech to approach the food counter, many of those who were potentially about to turn on Chloe again after originally forgiving her or at least wavering that way, began to look at her with fresh eyes. They recalled in the fondest way possible how she'd done her utmost to be kind to them and help them out with their problems, and decided as a block unit to continue giving her another chance, letting the chips fall where they may.

All around her, Chloe was met with friendly gazes from those willing to take up Adrien's challenge, the exceptions being long-standing holdouts like Kim, and most of Marinette's inner circle. Juleka had already long since stormed away in a huff, along with Sabrina and Lila, who the heiress could've _sworn_ had been having quite an animated discussion in the corner.

Oh well, no matter. The fact is, Adrien had just saved her bacon once more. _As if I didn't already owe him enough already, now he's going to add this little piece of inspired oration to 'The List'. Great. Just, great_ … Chloe let her head collapse in undisguised relief on the table at how close she came to permanent social exclusion, only to find that for some inexplicable reason Rose had chosen not to follow Juleka outside, but stay and hold onto her hand in an oddly comfortingly way.

"W-What are you still doing here?!" Chloe asked in amazement, staring directly up at her new empathic associate. "Didn't you hear what your best friend just said? She hates me with a passion! What kind of effect do you think it'll have on your relationship if you carry on hanging around me? I don't want you to end up like me and…"

"Please don't worry about me and Juleka, Chloe!" Rose smiled down at her confused classmate, while using her other hand to slightly tousle the heiress's blonde and pink dyed hair. "Our friendship is strong enough to withstand spending time apart with other people each of us doesn't necessarily like! You didn't hear this from me, but some of Juleka's other friends are a bit creepy. Besides, did you forget? I still have a job to do, which is getting you and your own bestie back together! I'll be around for as long as it takes, so please try not to get bored of me! By the way, I _loved_ what Adrien said just then, and I agree with every single word. One day I'd like a sweet, strong guy to defend my honour like he did. Don't you feel the same way?"

"Y-Yes, I suppose s-so…" Chloe answered half-heartedly, her mind once again careening back to the enigma that was Sabrina Raincomprix. Where had she gone, in such a hurry? The heiress may have _thought_ she spotted the redhead having a cordial chat with Lila, but surely that can't have been the case. The two had even less in common than her and Chloe, so what could they possibly have to talk about? _Maybe, in the midst of all my stress, I was just imagining things…_

"I thought you might want fancy a change from honey sandwiches, so I got you marmalade ones instead!" Adrien had returned early from his short mission to bring Chloe some replacement grub, the queue at the cafe being much less than usual now the fireworks generated from his speech were beginning to peter out.

" **What**?!" Chloe reacted in horror as she stared down at the useless food in front of her, before glancing back in anger at the pretty-pleased-with-himself Adrien.

Expecting a nice 'thank you', or at the very least a subtle nod of appreciation, Adrien soon found himself the victim of assault by sandwich the same way Juleka had been before him, only in his case the crime was a little more intentional.

As Chloe smiled ruefully at the model and even Rose did her best to withhold a giggle, Adrien wiped a stray bit of dribbling orange peel off his cheek before commenting with an exasperated sigh:

"Still plenty of work for you to do on your everyday conduct, I guess. Especially when it comes to showing gratitude…"

…..

AUTHOR'S NOTE: We're on a roll here, everyone. I've decided October (time permitting) is going to be my writing month, but whether I update this story regularly as I am now or share the love amongst some of my other works is entirely subject to my mood.

And yes, I AM going to watch the English subbed Miraculous Season 2 episodes which'll be broadcast from later this month onwards. I think I've been waiting for the new shows long enough… and no more spoilers, please. :)


	68. Day 5 Part 6

_Great, just great_ … Chloe sighed in annoyance as she observed through narrowed eyes the third of that day's designated 'friends' she'd been randomly picked to spend time with, soon after lunchtime had finished.

She hadn't even managed to warm her seat before she was on her way yet again to that damn spare classroom, which was almost becoming like a second home for her and whosoever she found herself lumbered with for ninety torturous minutes.

Of course, the field was narrowing a bit quite a bit now as far as future companionship was concerned, and out of those whose names were yet to be drawn, this would be arguably one of the two least awkward encounters.

That reassuring fact didn't make her current predicament any less bearable though, and as Chloe desperately tried to make herself heard above her guest's obnoxiously oversized earphones, a garish crimson hue began to colour her cheeks. Not a healthy or invigorating one, but a colouration borne out of pure exhaustive frustration.

" **Nino**!" She cried for about the umpteeth time, her hands creating a miniature megaphone as she sat adjacently to the funkified teenage boy. "This is going to be a very boring session if all you're going to do is listen to that awful racket! I-I mean, maybe not for _you_ , but most certainly for me! Can't you think about how bored I might be right now, with nothing to do but watch you rock your head back and forth like a pendulum?!"

Whether her comment about the award-winning Base Breakers being reduced to nothing more than a 'racket' upset Nino, or the massive irony about a upper-class girl who'd spent pretty much her entire life thinking about herself _daring_ to lecture Nino on selfishness struck a nerve, Chloe would never know.

In any case, the only visible effect her forlorn pleas had on the young DJ were for him to crank up the volume even more on his control pad, and bob his head with such renewed enthusiasm his brains must've been stirring around inside like a milkshake.

 _This is ridiculous, totally ridiculous. He's just doing this to me on purpose now_. Chloe thought with justifiable suspicion. _Well, I'm not going to stand for it. No matter what horrible things I might've done in the past, I don't deserve to be treated with such outright contempt. He probably won't like it, but it's time to take drastic measures…_

The 'drastic measure' the heiress alluded to was one of the cardinal rules set in stone in their class for a long time. They included, but by no means were restricted to: Do Not Vandalise Nathanael's artwork, Do Not Interrupt Max's Speeches About Statistics, Do Not Muss Up Chloe's Hair (although, this wasn't really the case anymore) and… Never _Ever_ Touch Nino's Earphones Whilst In Operation.

The last guideline there, in case you hadn't already figured it out, was about to be well and truly shattered. As almost was Chloe's collar bone, for as soon as she lifted up one part of Nino's listening device a scooch to complain to him some more, a feeling not unlike a sonic boom slapped her in the face and caused her to stumble backwards, until she was pinned against the wall like a poster of XY in some crazy fangirl's bedroom.

"Oh my gosh! H-How, _how_ are you not deaf already?!" Chloe gasped in shock, still reeling from the caustic effects of the heavy beat on her delicate eardrums. "It's loud enough when I hear that stupid tune coming from your headphones… who knows what harmful long-term consequences it might have when it's held right up against your ear like that! Are you _insane_? Do you really want to have to use a hearing aid like a little old man by the time you're thirty?!"

"Hey dude, mitts off the gear!" Nino frowned as he spoke for the first time, but clearly wanting to put a fork in this conversation ASAP. "You sound just like my pops, going off at me for doing what I love! I'll tell you what I told him: how am I supposed to be a primo DJ, if I don't fully lose myself in the music? Not that I'd expect the likes of _you_ to understand my life's goal."

"You call that music?!" It was all Chloe could do to stifle a chuckle at what she regarded as a hilariously inaccurate description. "I've heard better melodies coming from the back alley of my hotel, where the cats yowl and knock over dustbin covers all night long! How on Earth can you… _wait just a second_. What are you do you mean, 'the likes of me'?!"

"I believe I was clear enough…" Nino seemed unperturbed by the offense he'd called to the irate heiress, as he selected the next slammin' track on his phone. "You have no idea how 'common' people think, what they enjoy or even how to speak to them. I would explain more, but I'd just be wasting yours and my life. So, why don't you go and admire yourself in the mirror or something for the next hour and a half, while I continue doing my 'research' on what to play at my next big gig?"

"No, I want you to 'explain' to me right _now_!" Having been subjected to more than a few tongue-lashings by a certain bee kwami, Chloe had recently developed a pretty thick skin for criticism, and was in no mood for pussyfooting around any longer. "...Or, I might just have to tell Miss Bustier that you're not putting your heart and soul into our shared time together! Gee, I wonder what would happen if she happened to have a little word with your 'pops' afterwards? A simple grounding perhaps if you're lucky, or maybe you won't be allowed to bring your music into class ever again!"

Nino's mouth formed the exact shape of a giant cheerio, and he lowered his equipment to stare with undisguised hatred at the smug heiress. "Y-You… y-you… not only are you a bully, a thief, a snob, a liar and a bragger, y-you're… y-you're…"

"Yes, continue?" Chloe gave the DJ a smug little smirk, having heard all this before and much more besides.

"...A world-class _snitch_!"

"Why, thank you Nino! I'll take that as the most highest of compliments."

"W-Well it wasn't actually meant as one, but whatever. I don't really care. At least now I can tell you straight out why you don't like my beats: terrible people have terrible taste in music. How Adrien ever became friends with you I'll never understand."

Upon hearing Nino critique her relationship with Adrien so harshly, it was now Chloe's turn to get a little upset. The heiress felt a large lump appear in her throat, and she attempted through slightly broken French to communicate just how much the male model's support meant to her.

"Y-You have no idea what're saying. Me and Adrik… _I-I mean_ Adrien, were friends long before the two of you even sat at the same desk. We've helped each other through very difficult times in our lives, and stuck together through thick and thin. You might think just because you're his 'best mate' now you have something me and him don't, but you couldn't be more wrong. Our bond is so strong, nothing could tear us apart. So don't even try to suggest otherwise!"

"Yeah, I've seen how strong this so-called 'bond' is between you and Adrien firsthand, every day for the last year since he arrived at school." Nino was clearly unimpressed by what he'd heard, rolling his eyes as he replied. "The way you cling onto the poor guy the moment he steps one foot inside, it's like you're attached with superglue, or something. You clearly want more than friendship with him, but let me set the record straight: it ain't gonna happen. I won't tell you who he's _really_ in love with, seeing as he swore me to the strictest of confidence that exists between bros, but I will say she couldn't be more different to you if she tried…"

"Yes, yes: I know all about Marinette." Chloe sighed to a surprised Nino impatiently, missing the fact that she'd just said the proper name of the baker's daughter in possibly forever. "And while I disapprove in the strongest possible terms and have advised him accordingly, as his devoted childhood friend I have no issues with standing aside and letting him make the biggest mistake of his life. After all, I understand now that my so-called crush on him was purely based on infatuation, and not on any truly rational feelings. In other words, I'm not interested in him as a romantic conquest. Do you copy, Nino?"

The DJ's eyes looked like they were about to burst through his glasses upon hearing this startling news, and he began to anxiously look around, almost as if expecting to see hidden cameras dotted around secretly filming him for some tacky reality TV show. Presented by Alec Cataldi, naturally.

"W-What? You really mean it?! I-I can't believe… oh _wait_ , what am I saying? Of _course_ I don't believe it! This is yet another stupid setup isn't it, like when you pretended to befriend my girl before you threw her to the wolves and had her mother sacked. Alya was so excited, thinking you were changing for the better and talking to the mayor about giving Mrs Cesaire time off so she could go away with her family. When she found out the truth, she cried on my shoulder for like two hours straight! I've gotta say Chloe, that was low, even by your standards."

 _As per usual, it's not so easy convincing others of my change of heart_. Chloe noted ruefully, wondering if it was possible for her to think any less of her dad than she did right now for almost ruining her second chance. _I have to take action, if I'm going to get him and others to listen to reason_. _Now, what can I possibly…_

Suddenly, a flash of inspiration came to the heiress. It wasn't much, just a normal question she could ask, but maybe it was something she could work with and build on if it worked out as she hoped.

After all, Nino respected Adrien enough to storm in and demand an impromptu birthday party from his stubborn-as-a-mule father. Of course, Gabriel was never going to cave in and grant the DJ's wish, but at least he had good intentions. For Nino to take that sort of risk, there must be some level of mutual understanding there, which led Chloe to try out her next gambit.

"You just heard him talk about me at length in the cafeteria just now, but anyway. Tell me Nino, has Adrien ever told you what I was like in the past? I mean… before I came to public school, and was that megabitch who looked down on everyone and stuck used gum on Marinette's chair the first day he was here?"

If Nino didn't know any better, he was _sure_ he was currently talking to an alien from another planet, instead of the blonde brat who usually couldn't stand a whiff of criticism. It was Max who was into all that astrology junk though, not him. The only 'stars' he was interested in were the A-list celebs who'd attend his first big headlining event, after all.

"H-Huh?! W-Well, he might have mentioned _something_ about how you stopped him feeling sad when he was very small, but what does it matter now? I mean, it's pretty obvious, after all you've done since I've known you, you've changed for the worst in a major way. I don't think you'll ever improve either, just look at that stunt you pulled with…"

"I don't need to hear about Mrs Cesaire being fired again, thank you very much." Chloe humphed with her arms folded, sick of being blamed for something she hadn't done. "All you need to know is that was my father's doing, and I had no part in it at all. I realise there's not a chance that I could convince you of that, or that I'm trying with every fibre of my being to try and be a better person. But hopefully, there _is_ one person out there who'll back me up that you'll be prepared to listen to. Let me give you a clue: their name starts with the letter 'A'."

"Well, I don't see how it could be Alix. She hates you just as much as most of the rest of us, especially after you helped break her… _ooh."_ Nino recovered from his temporary brain fart to grasp just what the heiress was referring to, and he struggled to recompose himself. "O-Of course, he _would_ say that. I-I mean, despite everything you've done, he's never stopped fighting your corner. If nothing else, that just shows just what a good friend he is…"

"Exactly, and also add to that _honest_ and _truthful."_ Chloe nodded in agreement, finally feeling she was getting somewhere with her argument. "Whatever our disagreements, I think both of us know that Adrien would never lie to his friends, or about them either. If he's sure that I'm completely committed to changing my behaviour and that I am not responsible for Alya's mother losing her job, surely that holds some sway with you? Unless, of course, you're saying that your 'bestie' is anything less than a perfect saint, when you and I know very well that he _is_?!"

Nino felt like putting his head in his hands, being caught as he was in a perfect Catch 22 position. He could either say that Chloe was talking total baloney, and simultaneously dismiss nearly every good quality he'd learned about Adrien since the pair had become practically inseparable.

Or alternatively, he could ignore his own preconceptions and prejudices, and reluctantly concede the heiress had a point. Not one he was prepared to acknowledge too much right now: he didn't want to give her a bigger head than she had already.

"Fine, _fine_ …" Nino growled in abject defeat, while twisting his cord between his fingers. "I'll have a chat with my girl, and until the true facts become clearer, we'll tell the others to take it a bit easier on you. Don't think I trust you for one minute, though. You're just lucky you have such a great friend to be there for you, or I really would think you were a lost cause."

"Thank you, Nino. All I want is a fair hearing, which I don't think is too much to ask." Chloe wanted to dance around the room in triumph, but that would be most undignified. Instead, she just lightly grinned. "And, yes, Adrien is definitely a great guy. If we can find any common ground, I think it's with the amount of esteem we have for him."

"Er… I'm not sure I'd use the word 'esteem', actually." Nino raised a confused eyebrow, not for the first occasion a bit perplexed at Chloe's odd choice of words. "But he's definitely a stand-up dude. Did you hear what he gave me, just for swapping seats yesterday? It was so mondo generous of him!"

"A brand new sound system. I know, I've been hearing it all morning. Despite how helpful it was having him near me to talk to, I'm beginning to regret him making that deal." Chloe groaned with a long shake of the head, before suddenly realising something. " _Wait just a_ … that's right! You were sitting next to Sabrina, weren't you? If you don't mind me asking, could you tell me if she talked about me at all, while I was gone? It's very important that I know."

"Well, she _might_ have said something, but… what's it worth to you?" Nino had recently acquired a taste for expensive bribes after the other day, and decided to push his luck a bit further. "A free meal? A day at the recording studio? A gold-plated vinyl…"

"...Or how about I don't twist your right arm one hundred and eighty degrees, so you'll be able to DJ this 'big gig' you have coming up later on, hmm?"

"Geez lady, chill out! I was only having a bit of fun. Alright then, I'll tell you, if you'll just cool your jets a bit. It all started when I asked to borrow a pencil sharpener, little knowing the long speech I'd be getting in return…"

…...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: No, I have not forgotten about this story, as much as my hectic life would like me to. Or, to be more specific, all of the lovely reviews and messages now have convinced me to come out of 'retirement', and interrupt my Christmas shopping to bring you this long awaited update. Thank you all for reading and enjoying it, and I swear to finish the whole thing no matter how long it takes. Sooner than Netflix will air season two, in all probability though. ;)

P.S Wasn't Despair Bear a great episode? FINALLY, some good Character Development for Chloe! Better late than never, as they do say.

P.P.S Keep your obscenely flattering comments coming please… it was reading them all that inspired me to return in the first place, so who knows. If I get more, I might return even faster next time… Oh, and of course, MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone :)


	69. Day 5 Part 7

" **SABRINA**!" Chloe charged into the classroom like a rampaging tornado as soon as her time with Nino had elapsed, desperate to talk to the bespectacled girl who's name she'd just yelled out so vehemently at the top of her lungs.

There was no sign of the studious teenager currently though, her seat next to the heiress's lying vacant for now, as the rest of the class stared open-mouthed at Chloe's somewhat unsubtle entrance.

There was the sound of a faint _oof_ coming from underneath the door however, which Chloe had almost snapped off its hinges in her boundless zeal to enter. Someone was behind there before her bombastic arrival, and the poor unsuspecting victim was probably as flat as a pancake now.

Now, the _old_ Chloe might have rolled her eyes and said it was their own fault for getting in the way of her 'glorious' return, before sashaying back to her chair without a care in the world.

The _new_ Chloe on the other hand, was beside herself with guilt and as attentive as anything, pushing the door aside quickly and determined to aid the unfortunate soul in any way she could. How times change, eh?

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I was careless and thoughtless…" Chloe spluttered in a genuine apology, before she'd even seen who the injured party was. "I-It's just I was very eager to talk to someone, a-and I guess in my haste I-I d-didn't…"

"You? _Sorry_?! Hmph! That'll be the day! The only reason you're apologising now is because everyone else is watching! You know I usually go to the toilet at around this time, and you planned this so-called 'accident' all along, didn't you? Well, your little scheme worked! Congratulations! Bet you feel all smug."

Chloe's eyes widened considerably upon hearing the unmistakable voice, and what felt like a nuclear explosion went off in her head. _Oh no, out of all the people I could've done this to, why did it have to be_ …

Yup, it was indeed a very dazed and extremely angry Sabrina Raincomprix sitting prostrate on the floor, with a nice ostrich egg-sized lump on her forehead and a broken glasses lens to boot, too. If it'll been Chloe's wish to turn her ex-bestie against her even more, she'd succeeded admirably at her job.

Otherwise… well, let's be charitable and call it a 'complete disaster'.

Chloe's panicky calls of 'Oh my God, I had no idea." and "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" fell on deaf ears, as Sabrina purposefully slapped away Chloe's futile attempts to help her up, and staggered to her feet into the corridor.

She might need medical attention in the future, but for now her first priority remained her very full bladder.

Having emerged into the room with a 'bang' in the worst possible way, Chloe grinned sheepishly as she made her way back to her desk, all manner of eyes trained directly on her.

She'd no idea how hostile the reaction from her fellow classmates would be to the incident they'd all just witnessed, lacking the 'bottle' as she did to gaze up at any of their expressions.

All she knew is that she was going to have to try even _harder_ to make amends with the understandably peeved Sabrina now, especially in light of what Nino had just…

"Hey Chloe, are you okay?" There then came a whispered question from Adrien that interrupted the heiress's anxious musings, and she reluctantly turned her head to face him.

Fortunately, he didn't look too upset at what he'd just seen… and neither, more shockingly, did Nino, who'd just retaken his seat next to Adrien a few minutes earlier.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" replied Chloe in a slightly shaken voice. "Y-You've gotta believe me Adrien, it was a total accident. T-There's no way I'd have done something like that intentionally, especially with someone I'm so desperate to patch things up wit…"

"It's okay, I would have believed you anyway." Adrien told Chloe without hesitation to put her fears to rest. "But I'm even more certain of your innocence, after my man Nino here filled me in on a few of the details of your meeting with him. It was just one of those things that happened, that's all. We'll help get Sabrina to understand, so try not to worry about a thing."

The sight of both her childhood friend giving her his predictable one-hundred percent backing, and even Nino nodding slightly to confirm his own support for this optimistic initiative moving forward warmed the heiress's heart, and she gave both teenage boys the most luminous of megawatt smiles.

Nino, somewhat unused to the formerly malicious Chloe doing anything other than scowling and smirking, seemed somewhat taken aback by this unfamiliar warping of her usual features, while Adrien just took it as further proof that his old friend was coming back to stay, and if anything, matched her huge grin for pure toothiness.

"Well, I'm glad at least _two_ of you are happy to be at school. Maybe, if you could also show your enthusiasm in terms of actually paying a blind bit of attention to what I'm lecturing about, it'll be even better. I know a lot of you don't think that the proper use of adjectives will be useful, but in the unlikely event any of you are foolish enough to become an English teacher like me when you're older... well, I hope your pupils listen more intently than mine are now. And save wisely, as I'm not exactly earning a fortune here."

Upon hearing the somewhat jokey but simultaneously deadly serious tones of Miss Bustier reverberate around the classroom, all three students abruptly abandoned their clandestine meeting to turn and face her.

Chloe in particular spun about at light speed… she'd already accrued a double detention for previous misdeeds, she didn't want that to escalate into a school sleepover. Because like, that would be the lamest thing _ever_.

Despite her deadset obligation to return to the lesson plan now though, Miss Bustier's eyes seemed trained on Chloe's own for a split second, almost as if the member of staff was weighing something up carefully in her head.

It made Chloe somewhat nervous, until Miss Bustier returned to blathering on about who-cares-what without missing a beat. A curious look had flashed across the grown-up's face though, and even the heiress, as preoccupied as she was with her numerous current predicaments, hadn't missed it.

Chloe couldn't dwell on that or indeed anything else for much longer however, as at that precise moment Sabrina decided to return, although with noticeably less energy than Chloe had mustered before.

If everyone in attendance didn't know any better, they'd think she wasn't in any hurry to deposit herself next to the girl who'd just almost given her concussion and busted up her favourite pair of glasses! Really, who could even believe such a thing?!

" _Sigh_ , more interruptions…" Miss Bustier commented, stopped in her prime once again. "But I must say Sabrina, I'm surprised to see you back so soon. Wouldn't it have been a good idea to see the school nurse, considering the nature of your injuries? You do not need my permission to do that, you know. After all, I don't want your father getting angry at me if you suddenly collapse in class. He has the ability to arrest me, remember?"

"I-I'll be okay, Miss." Sabrina responded uncertainly to Miss Bustier, who was in rare form today. "I just have to sit down for a minute or two, and I'll be fine. Honest."

"Hmm, and how are you supposed to read the board with that cracked pair of spectacles you've got on, might I ask?" Miss Bustier noted with skepticism, also spotting a small amount of tissue paper on Sabrina's shoe trailing her wherever she walked. "No, no. I think it would be for the best all round if we gave you a break from lessons, and sent you off to Mrs Binoche for a bit of a check-up. Now, who can I send to go with you to make sure you get there in one piece? Hmm…"

Chloe realised too late the hidden motivation behind the sneaky teacher's plan, and she wasn't quite ready for that particular confrontation yet. Before she could as so much utter one syllable in protest though, the decision had already been made for her.

"...Why, _Miss Bourgeois_ of course! And Chloe, what do you know? You haven't had your scheduled ninety minute session with Sabrina yet! We might as well bring it forward to right now, and while you're both at the infirmary, it'll give you ample time to air out your grievances to each other and hopefully rekindle the great friendship you once had! Don't think I haven't seen the pair of you wanting to speak to the other girl for the last few days, almost but not quite managing it. Well, guess what? This is the ideal opportunity! Go on, off with the two of you. Whatever work Sabrina misses she can take home with her tonight, and Chloe can finish off hers during her detention later on. Just to put your mind at ease that I haven't forgotten about it. Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, the multitudes of unknown differences that exist between 'flammable' and 'inflammable'..."

Sabrina or Chloe might have argued against being railroaded into this unsatisfactory arrangement, but Miss Bustier had already moved on, and the lady was not for turning.

"I guess we're stuck with each other, _Chloe_." Sabrina made sure she pronounced her former friend's name with the maximum amount of bile. "Come on, let's just get this over and done with. I'd hate to cut into your precious 'me' time. Oh sorry, I forgot... that's all day, every day, isn't it?!"

"S-Sabrina…" choked Chloe in earnest, realising just what a tough task she had in explaining herself to the redhead.

Looking around for inspiration, she stole a glance up to where Adrien sat, and his confident thumbs up (along with Rose's little wave from the sidelines) proved just enough to stop her from stampeding back to her chair and supergluing her butt to the plastic seat.

Meanwhile, Sabrina's eyes were also trained elsewhere… at a certain Italian brunette positioned in the far end of the classroom. Lila simply gave her a telling wink, which was apparently all the encouragement Sabrina needed to go on her merry way.

Following closely behind en route to the clinic, Chloe patted her bag gently, as if the mere thought of her precious kwami silently urging her on could give her added strength. _Well, this is it, Zzubo. It's now or never. Wish me luck… I'm definitely going to need it._


	70. Day 5 Part 8

"I-I don't know what your game is lately Chloe, but it won't work. Just because you come to school wearing unfashionable clothes with no makeup, and get a few new friends, it doesn't make you 'one of the gang', you know. You can't undo years of bullying just like… oh, who am I trying to kid? This is all just some warped trick you're playing on everyone like with Alya's mother, isn't it? Any day now, you'll turn around us all, laugh in our faces and say 'gotcha'! What the heck was I thinking, you even had me fooled for a second there! Sometimes, even I forget how good you are… _ouch_."

"Okay Sabrina, I think you should take a rest now. Ever since we got here, I've let you call me every single name under the sun and bring up all the indiscretions I've ever done, even as you were having that huge bandage wrapped around your head. Don't you think you're overexerting yourself a little, considering you said just a few seconds ago you were feeling a bit woozy? Why don't you take it easy for a minute, and at least give me the chance to explain…"

"Don't waste your breath Chloe, I've heard it all before. You'll spout some manipulative garbage about how 'things will be better from now on', and buy me an expensive gift to 'seal the deal'. How is my silver friendship brooch these days, by the way? Getting it prepared for the big Internet Live Event tonight, when you're going to, quote: 'smash it to smithereens in front of an audience of millions'? This might surprise you, but I hope you get record ratings for your immature little broadcast, so as many people as possible will realise how pathetic and petty…"

" _Sigh,_ Sabrina, seeing as I have an almost infinite number of things to apologise for already, I might as well start with that one. I'm truly sorry that I said I was going to do that, those words were spoken in the heat of the moment when I was upset by something you… look, it doesn't matter anymore. The fact is, and I know this'll be almost impossible for you to believe, but… I-I've missed you."

"You know what, Chloe? For one of the first times in your life, I actually think you're telling the truth… from your own selfish perspective, of course. You _miss_ having someone to push around. You _miss_ having someone do your homework. You _miss_ having someone with the mental fragility to do anything you command, from shutting other girls in toilet cubicles on picture day to stealing secret diaries from the second floors of bakeries. Gosh, now that I'm saying it out loud, I can't believe some of the things I did to stay on your good side! Thank goodness I've finally learned a little skill called 'self-respect'. Better late than never, I suppose."

When Mrs Binoche had seen Chloe Bourgeois-Marigold for the _third_ time in two days wandering into her clinic, she was about to make a mildly snarky remark about the heiress maybe setting up a tent just outside, as she obviously liked the little room so much she should relocate herself closer for easy access.

As soon as she saw the dazed girl with the swollen head leaning against Chloe upon entry though, she immediate became all business-like. As quick as a flash, she'd bought out a whole paraphernalia of medical equipment designed to deal with this specific injury, including soothing creams and band aids of many different sizes.

Accompanying them was a seemingly endless barrage of questions about whether Sabrina was in any pain (of course, _duh_ ), if she happened to have blurred or fuzzy vision (obviously, her current pair of glasses were now total write-offs) and if she wanted her father to be contacted (the answer was no: she'd never have forgiven herself if Roger was on a stakeout, and because of his worrying he ended up letting the bad guys get away).

Sabrina hated being made a fuss of, especially after her stated permanent emancipation from Chloe and her choice to 'go it alone', insisting that she'd be perfectly fine. The concerned nurse refused to let such a pronounced lump go completely untreated though, and it wasn't long before the redhead found herself with stinging lotion rubbed onto the affected area, along with a nice big dressing that made her look like she was wearing a turban.

Despite trying to appear as magnanimous as possible to appeal to Sabrina's forgiving nature, Chloe couldn't help but giggle slightly at the unusual sight of her old friend looking so ridiculous in her new headgear. It was only when Mrs Binoche left temporarily, murmuring something about 'going to find a textbook to help me decide what to do next' and unexpectedly leaving Chloe in charge of supervising the patient, she realised she'd made a terrible mistake.

For Sabrina, unsurprisingly considering the heiress's less-than-pleasant track record of picking on others, thought she was being maliciously mocked. This in turn had quickly led to Sabrina's extended and impassioned rant to Chloe, which'd given both her and the target of her disdain a headache, and they weren't even a quarter of the way into the things they wanted to say to each other.

"Oh, Sabrina. If I could only take back every single horrible thing I've done to you and everyone else since we met, I would. As you're well aware though, that's totally impossible, so what else can I possibly do to convince you that I'm a changed person?" Chloe struggled to make any headway with the increasingly disconnected Sabrina, and was now almost reduced to a state of pitiful begging. "As I've already said repeatedly ever since we arrived here, the incident in the classroom was a complete…"

"...'Success' from your point of view, I'm sure." Sabrina scoffed, arms crossed and finding the wall much more fun than the heiress's endless pleading. "I heard you shout my name out loud, the second before you sent the door smashing right into my temple! A sign of your usual gloating when you've done something bad definitely, but also absolute proof that you meant every bit of force that went into that shove! You must think I was born yesterday! Not that you ever cared to ask me when I was born, when was the last time you bought me a card or present of any description for my birthday, hmm? Oh, that's right… _never_."

"S-Sabrina, I only yelled your name because I was so desperate to talk to you, after I heard what you told Nino when the two of you were deskmates for a day." Chloe shook her head in frustration at the misunderstanding, before a bit of her old pride suddenly popped to the surface and she tried to redress the balance a bit. "B-Besides, despite the fact that I'm by far the worst offender of the pair of us, you have to admit, you're not exactly smelling of roses yourself, are you? You could've quite easily said 'no' to any of the things I ordered you to do, but you _never_ did. Also, remember just a couple of days ago? When I almost got taken into care because of something you told one of the teachers? What was _that_ all about?!"

"W-Well, you'd put on the performance of a 'changed person' a little _too_ well, hadn't you? And when Ms Mendeleiev asked me straight out in her office if you were acting any 'different' from usual, what else was I supposed to say? Then, the subject of your 'mysterious injuries' came up, and…" Sabrina frowned that her interest in Chloe's welfare might be interpreted as some sort of diabolical revenge plot. "Oh, why am I telling you all this? There's so much mutual suspicion between us, we shan't be able to trust each other ever again. I mean, you're even talking to Nino about me behind my back now… _wait_ , what?!"

The apparent hypocrisy of Sabrina being irritated at Chloe for confiding in the DJ about their relationship problems, when she'd apparently done exactly the same thing, was somewhat overshadowed by her next reaction.

Sabrina's cheeks flushed as red as her hair, and she began stuttering incoherently upon recognition of what the heiress might have found out from Nino.

"H-He wouldn't. H-He couldn't. N-Nino Is a good guy w-who would never betray my trust, a-and…"

"...'And' is susceptible to a bit of 'arm twisting', literally." Chloe allowed herself the faintest of smiles, before kneeling down to address the jittery Sabrina solemnly. " I know that you really want to be my friend again. You cried buckets the night we 'broke up' for good, didn't you? Nino's not the only one you told either, is he? You even confided in Marinette that you missed me like crazy, despite everything I've done. The only thing stopping you from speaking to me again was your father's distaste for my past behaviour, something which I'll quite happily admit he was absolutely right to be mad at. Well, even if it takes another hundred years, I'll prove to you that the 'old Chloe' you knew and feared is dead and gone forever. All I ask for is one more chance, nothing more. We don't even have to go back to being friends again right away: you can just observe my attitude in the coming weeks and months, and maybe one day in the future, we could give it another try. Not as 'mistress and slave', but as true equals. So, what do you say?"

Sabrina's brain felt like a merry-go-round at this time, and it wasn't only because of her disorienting head injury. It _was_ true that her separation from Chloe had hit her hard, as scattered between all the nastier memories of bullying and outright cruelty, there had been plenty of nicer moments along the way.

Most of these admittedly, had involved the heiress's exuberant passion for expensive fashion and the constant application of garish nail polish, but there were exceedingly rare occasions when they'd actually done something that Sabrina chose.

Although Chloe hadn't exactly been thrilled at the redhead's twin hobbies of extra-hard algebra quizzes or complicated scientific dioramas, she'd still stuck them out and hadn't complained _too_ much. Once every four minutes to be exact, which was pretty impressive for her.

This just proved to Sabrina what she'd always suspected: Chloe _did_ have a side to her which wasn't completely repellant, and it was up to her to try and expand upon it. After many failed attempts though, she was about to give up when the untimely death of her beloved granny convinced her that life was too short to spend in the company of someone who doesn't respect you in any way, shape or form.

Against her better judgement however, and turning a deaf ear to the requests of her father who'd been trying to eliminate the disruptive influence of the heiress from his daughter's life for a long time, Sabrina decided to give her one last chance. An ultimatum basically, that she should try and start acting, well, less of a she-demon, and then maybe their friendship could survive. She didn't think it was very likely to work, especially considering what she already knew about the notoriously stubborn heiress, but you never know unless you give it a go, right?

Alas, everything that could go wrong with the much-anticipated confrontation, did so in the most spectacular manner. Sabrina was forced to communicate her personal feelings to no less than the entire student body, and teacher no less. Also, with Chloe in an even _more_ irascible mood than normal, her chances of success were quickly reduced from slim to none. The death knell had surely tolled for their friendship, there was no going back now. The stage was empty, the final curtain had come down, please leave the area before the cleaners arrive.

Yet Sabrina couldn't quite let go. All kinds of nagging questions bothered her later on, despite her earlier bravado: _Did I try hard enough to get her to reform? Should I have taken her traumatic past more into account whilst I spoke? Maybe if I engaged with her again in a quieter setting, I might have a better chance to talk her around_. She just couldn't shake these distracting thoughts from her mind, which had led to her unconsciously confiding in others the past few days, just to make sure she'd done the 'right thing'.

So, even though she was still hopping mad about having an extreme close encounter with the classroom wall, and slightly upset that it'd taken Chloe this long to express any kind of regret for the things she'd done, Sabrina was not entirely against giving the heiress another shot. There would have to be major changes for sure, and it would certainly have to be on a trial basis at first, but if Chloe was telling the truth for a change about turning over a new leaf, maybe, _just maybe._..

 _...Hold on, she warned you that Chloe might try something like this. You're not going to fall for it, are you? You poor sucker_. Without warning, and before Sabrina could fully consider all of her options, images of a lunchtime meeting came flooding through her head, involving a sniggering brunette and a single dire threat. _You need to stick to the plan. It's the only way, and you know it, no matter how hard it might be. Unless you want to be trodden on all your life, you'll do as I say._

So intrusive and seductive was the imagined voice that all thoughts of 'forgiveness' and 'clemency' for the heiress were instantly put on the backburner, and Sabrina immediately composed herself enough to say something in a markedly clear tone, almost as if it'd been rehearsed in advance.

"I'll think about it Chloe, but for now there's something else I've been meaning to talk to you about. I didn't want to say anything in front of the others because it might embarrass you, but recently I've noticed you have some very animated conversations with a cuddly toy you keep hidden in your bag. It's… a bee, I _bee_ -lieve? Ha ha. Get it?"

"Huh?!" Chloe had been expecting Sabrina to say a thousand and one different things in response to her heartfelt request, but certainly not _that_. She instinctively put her hands over her holdall protectively, before replying with a stammered "W-What do you mean, Sabrina? I-I don't know…"

"Come on Chloe, I thought you said you wouldn't lie to me any longer, your supposed 'best friend' who you want to make things right with again." Sabrina grinned encouragingly at the heiress, like a family member might do to an alcoholic during an 'intervention'. "I've seen you converse with it, in the bathroom, out of class when you think no-one else is around, other places too. You don't have to play dumb with me. You're a very lonely person, so you're just playing make-believe. I understand…"

"S-Sabrina…" A few beads of cold sweat began to drip down Chloe's brow, though she didn't know why as there was absolutely no way Sabrina could know the truth. _Was there_? "W-What are you trying to…?"

"Oh nothing, nothing whatsoever…" Sabrina grinned even more broadly, bringing to mind a charismatic crocodile about to snap it's jaws shut on it's latest prey. "I just want to meet it, that's all. I mean, I feel like thanking the creature who kept you company while I was away, and maybe even get to know it a little. What could be the harm in that? After all, what's it going to do… give me a nasty sting? Or _put me to sleep_? Ha ha ha…"

…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A nice long chapter for you this time. Now I'm off to make a date on my calendar… 29th January, the next episode will be shown... :)

… In German… :,(

first


End file.
